A New Home
by MagnumGem
Summary: Jamie comes to her new home at the Mansion where she finds love and friends that will stick by her through anything, even when her past tries to destroy her future.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Home **

**Chapter 1: Finding Home**

The flight had been long and boring but Jamie finally arrived at her destination. She'd been to New York before for a short period of time but only to the outskirts of the city and she was eager to see the more rural aspect of the new town she was going to live in. Once she got off the plane she walked out into the bright sunlight where she decided she was lucky to only have one carry-on bag. The other travelers from her flight were now dragging themselves to the baggage claim and looking very tired. A car pulled up in front of her and the driver rolled down the passenger window.

"Xavier Institute?" he asked. Jamie's eyes lit up and she nodded. "It's Jamie right? I'm Steven, by the way," he said as she got in the back seat, "I live at the Institute too, you'll like it there; I'm sure. So where you from?"

"Canada," Jamie replied, "You?"

"Oh my family's from South Carolina. I miss it a lot, especially the warmer weather. But I'm sure the winters here won't be too bad for you, being from Canada."

Jamie laughed, "No I think I'll be able to survive." She looked at Steven in the rear-view mirror. He had dark green eyes and hair as yellow as fresh corn, his boyish looks were emphasized by his strong country accent and Jamie realized she'd be meeting people from backgrounds quite different from her own.

As the city turned into residential homes and the homes into stretches of land with large houses few and far between Jamie's jetlag began to set in. She felt like dozing off when Steven turned the car into the long driveway of an enormous mansion with acres of property surrounding it. "You can get out here," Steven told her as he pulled around a large fountain and stopped at the front door, "I have to take the car back to the garage." Jamie grabbed her knapsack, an old green bag that had belonged to an American soldier long before Jamie had bought it in a second-hand shop, and hopped out of the car.

Waiting for her at the top of the stairs was a bald man in a wheelchair. "Welcome Jamie, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, I trust you had a good flight?"

"Yes, a long one though," Jamie replied and met him at the front door, "This is a mighty big house you have."

"Mighty big indeed," Charles laughed, "But it's hardly empty. Why don't I show you to your room and once you get settled in I'll introduce you to some of the other students."

Her first impression of the mansion was one of awe. It was a huge, stone building with large windows and balconies littered all over the outside. The fall leaves had gathered on the driveway and spattered the landscape in orange blotches, fluttering through the air whenever a car exhaust blew them. Jamie had been able to see an ocean of grass and trees to the left of the mansion and a basketball court and other extracurricular areas to the right. The sight of the basketball court made her heart flutter and she couldn't wait to test it out. All in all it looked like a picture out of a fine living magazine. However, the inside of the mansion put the outside to shame. As soon as she walked through the door the scent of rich, dark wood filled her nostrils. All the furniture was made of dark maple and the red, deep upholstery made her want to dive into the chairs and fall asleep. The hallway ahead of her had been filled with the busts of famous scientists and literary icons. She felt like she was in a regal high society home until she left the artworks hanging on the walls for a stainless steel elevator. It was quite a difference and even Jamie had been taken by surprise. The Professor noticed and assured her everything was fine, "You'll find that living here will be like living in two different worlds at first, but in a few weeks everything will mold together and you'll be right at home."

They arrived at Jamie's room on the second floor and Charles gave her a key. "There's a bathroom connected right through the door on the left and it actually leads to another student's room; who I'll introduce you to later. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes, but I'm needed downstairs at the moment." Jamie watched Charles wheel out of the room in back to the elevator. She knew it would be a culture shock, moving to this new Institute for mutants but she hadn't known how severe. She'd been speechless since she walked through the door.

Jamie looked around her room to admire it. Everything was the same dark wood from the front hall and all the fabric was of varying shades of dark green. Her bed was on the right wall of the room and it had a soft, down comforter and pillows of a deep emerald that would keep her warm on the coldest New York night. There was a desk and chair against the wall across from her, beneath a large window, and just a little farther along the wall was a set of clear French doors that led out to one of the balconies she had seen when she had arrived outside. Dark, forest green drapes hung over the windows to keep out the early morning sun. On the left wall was the bathroom door with an armoire standing to the side and on the other a vanity with an antique mirror and a book shelf next to that. Jamie tossed her bag on the bed and unpacked the few shirts she had brought with her and other minor things. She put her clothes away in the armoire and noticed a full length mirror hiding next to it. She pulled the mirror into the light and studied herself. She was very tall for her age, 6 feet in fact, and built proportionately. Her 'well-endowed' figure made her seem Amazonian and imposing but there was femininity behind her looks that gave her an extra edge. She was wearing a top that exposed a small bit of her midriff over a pair of worn Wrangler jeans. Jamie smiled to herself, thinking about all the fun she had had in her jeans. The top was black and had three straps, two that fell over her shoulders and the last crisscrossed on her back. A thick belt with an oval buckle held her jeans to her curves. Overall it was a cute but don't-push-me look that pleased Jamie and fit her perfectly.

As a recent arrival Jamie wanted to investigate her new home more but she felt a little grubby from the plane ride and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She saw the door that led to her suitemate's room and considered going in to say hello but she heard a girl's voice singing softly and the sound of an electric guitar and decided not to bother her while she was making music. She splashed a little water on her face and dried it with a soft towel. Staring at her reflection she grinned to inspect her teeth, they were white and healthy looking and Jamie decided she didn't need to brush them again. She moved some of her hair out of her face; it was dirty blonde with red and brownish highlights and fairly short. Pieces usually hung in her eyes and tended to look playfully messy. Jamie let herself admire her eyes, she was always proud of how unique they looked. Dark pupils contrasted with the irises that swirled yellow and red at the edges. The Professor knocked on her door and Jamie hurried to answer it.

Charles rolled in and was followed by two men and two women. "Hello Jamie, I have some people I'd like you to meet, you'll be seeing quite a bit of them as they are some of the instructors here. First, this is Jean Gray."

"It's really great to meet you Jamie," greeted the first women with long red hair that was neatly styled in a ponytail and a bright smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jamie replied and shook her hand.

"This is Scott Summers, though you might hear him referred to as Cyclops occasionally."

"Hey Jamie," smiled the tallest of the five people. He had short brown hair and rose colored sunglasses; Jamie assumed they had something to do with his mutation. "I hope you consider taking my Auto Mechanics class."

"No soliciting Scott," the tall African-American woman scolded playfully, "You can't steal students like that." Jamie was instantly in awe of her, she had beautiful long white hair, intelligent eyes and a strong face. "I'm Ororo Munroe, or sometimes Storm," she introduced herself, "I teach the History classes here, Jamie. I'm really happy to have you become a part of our very large family."

"Thank you for making me a part of it," Jamie said with genuine gratefulness, "This place is a dream come true."

"And this," Charles said, "Is Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler." Kurt was quite a spectacle. He didn't stand very tall and his skin was dark blue and covered in fur of the same hue. He had a prehensile tail, fangs and yellow eyes; he resembled a demon from a horror movie.

To Kurt's surprise Jamie didn't seem affected by his ghastly appearance. "Ah, hello there Jamie," he began haltingly, "I don't mean to be rude but most people are…confused by my appearance."

Jamie grinned, "Well, I'm not really most people and believe it or not I've seen weirder things. Besides, the first car I ever drove, an old Camaro, was blue, almost the same color as you," she finished with a laugh that made Kurt feel at ease.

At that moment someone else entered the room from the bathroom door. "Hey, I thought I heard voices in here."

The girl that had just come in walked over to Jamie's right, "Are you living in this room?" she inquired.

"Yes, this is Jamie," Ororo said, "Jamie, meet Kesskallome, your suitemate."

"Suitemate?" Kess asked, "Fantastic, this is a guy's hall but now I have an ally."

"It's really nice to meet you Kesskallome," Jamie said and shook her hand. She took a moment to observe Kess. She was quite a bit shorter than Jamie, maybe 5'4", with long black hair and dark skin. She had great curves for her small frame and a fierce look only slightly warmed by her deep brown eyes.

"Kurt and I located Jamie in Canada," Ororo continued, "She just got here today."

"Oh Canada, nice, it's pretty cold there right?" Kess asked with a slight accent.

"Yeah," Jamie replied, "But it's nice to be away from the Mounties."

"I think Jamie would probably appreciate a tour of the Institute Ororo," Charles announced, "If you all would do that I need to finish up some paperwork."

"Of course Charles," Ororo nodded, "We'll start in the academic section." Jamie followed Ororo and the others out of her room and all through the mansion.

"It looks like it's easy to get lost but you'll get used to all the halls quick," Kess whispered as they walked, "It only took me a week to get acquainted with the place. Oh, by the way, you can call me Kess. Nobody uses my full name. But on the battlefield I'm Medusa," she winked.

"Medusa?" Jamie asked, "Any special reason?"

"It's sort of hard to explain, you'll have to see it for yourself." As Kess finished speaking her name was called over a loudspeaker with a few others and she had to excuse herself. "Guess I'm needed somewhere," she said, "I'll be back soon though, I want to hear all about you."

Jamie watched Kess leave and concentrated on remembering where all the classrooms and rec rooms were on her tour.

They took another high-tech elevator down to a floor that was below the regular building and entered a room labeled 'Training Room D' where Jamie was immediately impressed. It was a large room with all kind of mats and equipment that the students used to control and exercise their powers. Jamie walked into the center of the room by herself and looked around. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and turned around just in time to see a pair of long silver claws coming at her. She quickly dove to the side to avoid them. She could see her attacker now, he was much shorter than she was and had dark brown hair, three long claws that stuck out from his knuckles and a look on his face of revenge. She had only a moment until the unexpected happened. Her opponent's claws plunged into her stomach. She pushed herself off his claws and looked down at her stomach. Three small red dots were clearly visible. A bead of sweat ran down her temple and for a moment her face was contorted and then she smiled and looked up. The red dots disappeared and the skin on her stomach was flawless. Her attacker looked confused but charged again, Jamie faded away easily, though now he had her pinned in a corner. He raised his arm and brought it down to slash her face when the crisp clang of metal hitting metal echoed through the huge room. Jamie had met his claws with an identical pair just an inch from her head, saving her life.

"Wolverine, no!" Scott shouted, he'd only been able to watch in horror because the ordeal took only a few seconds. Wolverine, the attacker, backed off in shear surprise though Jamie stayed ready in case of another advance. Being the smart fighter she was, she wisely moved out of the confining corner and into the middle of the room as Wolverine watched her.

There was an awkward silence while Ororo hurried to Jamie, "Are you alright?" she asked and inspected the rips in her shirt from the claws. Jamie nodded and Ororo decided she was fine, "Well Logan, I believe you may have met your match."

"Why did you attack?" Jean asked Logan who Jamie now identified as both the Logan and Wolverine mentioned.

Logan paused and let his claws slide back into his hands, "Bad feeling," he grunted plainly, keeping his eyes on Jamie while her claws were still out.

The Professor rolled into the Training Room with Kess and another girl with straight dark hair but for a single white streak. "What's going on here," he asked as Kess went over to look at Jamie's shirt with Ororo.

"Logan and Jamie met," Kurt answered, "I think they both made quite a first impression."

Jamie's claws slid back into her hands and the Professor frowned, "I trust no one was hurt."

"There's certainly no evidence of it," Ororo said, "I believe we have two mutants with very similar powers."

"Interesting," Charles considered Jamie and Logan, "Well I'm glad that no one was hurt."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kurt asked Jamie. It wasn't often he saw a new student with reactions like that. Kess and Jubilee were probably the only two others.

"Well, in Canada I didn't really live in one place for too long. I traveled around doing different odd jobs and when I needed money I'd fight in these cage fights, that really trained my reflexes," Jamie explained.

"So it's safe to say you've lost a few fights," Scott said as the group began to reconvene.

Jamie cocked her head, "No I've never lost a fight. What would make you think that?"

"Sounds like someone has some good stories," smiled the dark-haired girl, "I'm Rogue," she reached out a hand to Jamie who shook it. "Sorry I can't stay, I have to go finish some homework. I'll see you later, Kess. Bye Jamie."

Rogue took off and Kess waved. "So what about finishing that tour?" Kess proposed.

Everyone but Logan and Charles finished showing Jamie around. "So what's the real reason?" Charles started as they walked towards his office.

"Just a bad feeling," Logan shook his head, "Can't explain it."

Charles sighed, "Well, I've never known you to attack someone as young as Jamie."

Wolverine shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Chuck, she felt like anything but a student when she walked in."

"Ah well, I know you Logan, you're not going to explain anything you don't want to," Charles yawned, "But if you decide to speak, then you know where I am. But please, when you're here, double check your feelings, especially if they're bad. I doubt that even Mystique could get in here without me knowing immediately."

Logan couldn't help but smile, "If there's comes a day when you don't know something Charles, I'll trade in my bike."

"Let's hope it never comes to that," Xavier returned Logan's grin.

After the tour Kess took Jamie back to her room. "You have no clothes," she remarked in awe when she went through Jamie's armoire. "I don't want to seem vain but I like to dress well. And I like my friends to dress well too," she gave Jamie a grin, "So it's Friday night, and I know you're tired, but if you get some rest tomorrow we can go shopping. Because you definitely need clothes. And don't worry about money, we get an allowance and for new students you get some clothing money."

"Sweet," Jamie agreed and ran her hands over her well worn shirts, "It will be nice to get some new things. These are pretty old."

"I'll say," Kess said and held up a white t-shirt with a hole worn in the shoulder. "So cage fights huh? That's pretty cool, I used to get in fights, none that paid though," Kess laughed.

"I can relate to that," Jamie smirked, "But I do prefer the paid fights. So where are you from?"

"Originally Egypt," the dark-haired mutant answered, "But I was in Spain for a little bit before I came to New York."

"Wow Egypt," Jamie nodded, "That's where I figured, I mean you could be Cleopatra."

Kess laughed, "Well I hopefully don't look like what she looks like now."

"No," Jamie replied, "Certainly not. No offense but I don't think you'd look too good in all those mummy wrappings."

Kess patted Jamie's shoulder, "I think I like you, Jamie."

When Jamie woke up on Saturday morning she thought she was still sleeping and having the best dream. She was in a school for mutants, a place she belonged, with a new friend and an opportunity to make her life into whatever she wanted. She dressed in her trusty Wranglers and a red camisole top after her shower. Kess came into her room at around 9. "Morning sunshine," she said, "I hope you're ready to shop."

"As long as I have a mentor," Jamie said, "I've never gone shopping before."

"Never?" Kess raised her eyebrows and flattened her blue keyhole halter top over her toned stomach absentmindedly, "Well, believe me, we're going to have some fun. Though it's definitely business, I can't have you walking around in only those jeans."

"But they're my favorites," Jamie replied a little defensively.

Kess giggled, "Don't worry," she said and took Jamie's hand, "You aren't going to get rid of them, we're just going to get them a few friends, you know, to give them a break once in a while. Come on." Jamie let herself be led to the garage. They passed a few of the rec rooms and she saw a ton of people in all of them watching TV, playing cards, talking and doing homework. Kess waved to a guy in one of the rooms and blew him a kiss.

"Oh, boyfriend?" Jamie asked. That was one aspect of this place she hadn't thought about. She'd never had a boyfriend or been on a date in her life. _Maybe getting some new clothes would be a good idea _she decided as she thought back to the meager amount of tops she had in her room.

"You bet," Kess smiled to herself, "He's the best. And he has a lot of really nice friends," she gave Jamie a look, "You never know."

Kess drove to the mall in one of the two mustangs in the garage, a black V8 '06 that Kess drove a little fast and a little recklessly. "You really know how to handle a car," Jamie complemented.

She grinned mischievously as they parked, "Well I've had some practice," she told her shopping buddy, "But I don't know much about what make them tick. I mean, this one I'm pretty familiar with but if you like cars you should definitely take Scott's Auto Mechanics class. John, the boyfriend, took it and said it's really great. Scott can be a little annoying sometimes but he really knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah when I heard that was offered here I nearly had a heart attack I was so happy," Jamie laughed as they walked inside, "I worked at a mechanics place for a few months and it was one of the best times I had. I learned a lot and I've been itching to get under the hood of a car again."

"Well it sounds like you have one of your five classes picked," Kess opened the door and Jamie was hit by the smell of soft pretzels, cookies, and new leather. "What other things are you interested in? You'll probably have to take a math or English course too, but they offer some really great classes here. I'm in Music Theory, Logic, History 430, International Studies, and Music Administration. Do you know what you want to do after you graduate?"

"I guess I haven't really thought about it too much," Jamie replied as they walked into a department store, "I've kind of always dreamed of owning my own auto and motorcycle shop. I mean, it's what I love and I'm not too worried about money but doing something that makes me happy."

"That sounds like a great dream," Kess commented, "If it's what you love then you'll do great. I don't know if you can tell but my passion is music. I write a lot of songs with John and we have a little band, John on bass, Sammie on drums and Christian and I both play guitar. Sometimes Ali Blaire plays with us too. It's really fun; we're trying to come up with a demo CD. But I'm not basing my whole future on the band though, that's why I'm studying Music Admin. John's dad is a music producer and I'd really like to get a job with his company some day. John already does a lot with them, he's a genius, and it's all so interesting and exciting."

"Oh a band," Jamie said fingering through some of the clothes they passed, "That's so cool. I thought I heard you playing yesterday when I got here, it sounded great. I can't play any instruments," she admitted.

"Well, if you ever want to learn," Kess winked. She first took Jamie to the intimates department, "Here we will get the 'behind the scenes' stuff, some good bras, other underclothes, pajamas and the all important socks. I know you're from Canada but it still gets pretty cold here. After Spain and Egypt it was kind of hard for me to adapt to the cold. But I lived in New York before I came to the Institute," as they walked through the intimates section Kess picked out different things for Jamie and piled them in her arms, "In the city but it was certainly not glamorous," she laid a pair of wool socks across the hill she had already set up, "I was actually technically homeless before I came to Xavier's. I had worked at a few places like bars and stuff but I kept getting fired. Believe it or not I used to have a pretty bad attitude, I'm a lot better now, don't worry," she reassured Jamie, "Though people don't really like to get on my bad side."

Jamie felt like she could really connect with Kess. It seemed like they were going to have a lot in common because Jamie certainly knew what it was like to be considered a bad girl. "Well I will certainly try to stay off it. I think the same could be said of my bad list," she laughed.

"Oh you don't have to worry," Kess said, "I think we're going to get along just fine. We should probably get your measurements before we go to the bra section."

"Measurements?" Jamie asked, "I'm 6 foot, and I weigh 140."

Kess laughed out loud, "No, no not those measurements. I mean for a bra."

"Oh," Jamie realized. She hadn't really worried about bra size, she always found something that worked well enough for her. _Lots of sports bras, come to think of it_.

Kess found a sales associate who took Jamie into a dressing room to measure her. "Well?" Kess demanded when they walked out.

"36 D," the sales woman said and went to find a few bras for Jamie to try on.

"Well that was maybe one of the most awkward experiences of my life," Jamie stated when she was back in the dressing room with Kess waiting outside it.

Kess snickered, "Try getting a bikini wax," she called from the other side of the door, "I love swimsuit season but that's something I could do without."

Jamie shivered, "Bikini wax just sounds unnecessarily painful. So what do you think?" she came out in a green bra with blue polka dots that Kess had picked out in addition to the basic colors.

"Very cute," Kess grinned, "Alright, grab the ones you like, the sports bras and we'll pay for all this and head to Express. They're having a sale on their jeans and I think that you'll like them."

In Express Jamie got three more pairs of jeans, two flairs and one skinny, as well as a shiny salmon halter top. In Etc. she picked out a bunch of t-shirts with simple designs and Kess helped her find two other tops that were a little more feminine. "You have a great figure," the fashionista informed her, "And these will really accent it well." She put the green halter and the red strappy top in the pile of clothes that they were going to buy and moved on to shoes. "A good pair of boots, some new sneakers because yours are going to the dogs, chucks and salmon heels to go with that other top and maybe some black sandals." Jamie was wide-eyed as they traveled through the mall, Kess picking out accessory after accessory that all matched perfectly with her new clothes.

"It's so weird having all this," Jamie looked at her bags as they ate some pizza in the food court, "I don't think I've ever owned this many clothes in my entire life."

"Well, this is only the beginning," Kess sipped on her sweet tea, "When I first got to the mansion I had only the clothes on my back and a jacket but now, well you'll just have to see my closet."

Jamie stretched when they finished eating and headed back to the parking lot. "God these are heavy," she laughed as they gathered their bags up.

"I know, where's a man when you need one right?" Kess replied, "You're pretty lucky you know."

"Lucky?" Jamie asked as they drove back to the mansion, "What do you mean?"

"Well you have your own room," Kess continued, "Most people have a roommate."

"But you don't have a roommate do you?"

"I'm an honors student," Kess explained, "Jubilee, you'll meet her later, has her own room, Kitty and I think that's all. John shares a room with his friend Pete, they're both honor students but opted to room together to save space. There's more girls here than guys so some girls are in triples. But you got the last empty room. That's why you're lucky. There's no new students coming in so you got to take that room."

"Sweet," Jamie said, "But I would be ok with a roommate."

"Oh yeah, roommates are great, but it's also really nice to have only one person to share a bathroom with instead of three people."

"That's true," Jamie agreed as they arrived back at the mansion, "But it may seem like you're sharing a bathroom with three people, I'm not the cleanest person."

"Well thanks for the warning," Kess laughed then left Jamie to put her new clothes away and promised to come back and get her for dinner. Jamie hung up her tops and folded her tees and put away her shoes. She sat down on her bed took out the old diary she had kept since she could remember. She'd written down every strange dream or feeling of déjà vu she had ever had. She'd considered talking to the Professor about it but she was hoping to just put those times behind her and start new. She closed the diary and shoved it under her mattress.

Kess was seated at a table in a study room on the first floor going over her Music Administration homework. "Hey hot mama," John said as he sat down across the table from her.

"Hey babe," she perked up and leaned over to give him a quick kiss and ruffle his shaggy blond hair.

"So how was shopping with the new girl?" he asked and put his long toned legs up on the table.

Kess drew a smiley face on his ankle after she moved her homework to the side, "Great, I really like her. It's been so lonely with Ali B going on so many missions and Jubilee has been really busy with her International Affairs classes. And Jamie is great, she's really easy to talk to. And she looks like a real fighter too, which is exciting."

"Kind of like someone else I know," John said, "So how's the homework?"

"Not too bad, did you already finish the assignment?"

"Of course," he winked and sat up in his chair, pulling out a laptop to work on his unfinished History paper.

"So modest," Kess smiled playfully and stared at her boyfriend for a minute as he got to work on his paper. She loved looking at him with his sandy hair that fell in his eyes and over his ears. He was thin compared to a lot of the body builder types that they had classes with but his toned, muscular frame put them all to shame in her opinion. His blue eyes always held a mischievous glint and he was always up for playing a prank. But that's not what she loved about him; he was the warmest most mature person she knew. Always on top of things and always there for her when she needed him. She smiled to herself again and got back to work until 6 o'clock rolled around and she ran back upstairs to get Jamie for dinner. "You coming babe?" she asked John.

"Actually Peter and I are going to go over the Camaro in the garage," he replied as he packed up his things, "But I'll come by your room tonight and we can watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Absolutely," Kess agreed and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Love you pretty lady."

"Love you too."

Jamie had spent the afternoon going over what classes she wanted to take since she started on Monday and had decided on Ancient History, Southern Literature, Studio Art, Auto Mechanics and Algebra. "Hey what do the numbers mean at the end of the course listing?" Jamie questioned when Kess entered her room.

"Oh that just refers to what level it is, all yours should be in the 400s, whether it's a 401 or a 456 just refers to what order the classes are listed in. And the teachers are great so if you feel behind they'll do whatever it takes to help you," she looked over Jamie's classes and nodded, "Very nice, so you hungry yet?"

"Starved," Jamie said happily and jumped up from her bed.

Dinner was lasagna and Jamie met more people than she thought she could handle. She was introduced to Alison Blaire also known as Dazzler and could tell why Kess got along so well with the other music loving mutant. Jamie sat at a table with Kess, Ali, Jubilee and Warren, an extremely good looking mutant with full size wings like that of an angel.

Most of the conversation revolved around Jamie's first day and the homework that the students had left to do. Ali wasn't taking any classes because she was working on things with her band in the city but Warren and Kess talked about the History paper they both had to finish.

"So what are your powers?" Jubilee asked Jamie as they ate.

"Well, apparently they're really similar to someone else here, Logan I think was his name," Jamie explained and Kess and Warren turned back to her.

"Yeah," Kess said, "Jamie has some kickass claws."

"Oh wow, so I guess you have the whole healing and strength thing down too then?" Jubilee admired.

"And agility," Jamie added, "Which helps a lot."

"I bet it does," Ali said, "Hey I'll catch you guys later, see ya bad boy," she gave Warren a kiss on the cheek.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "You're anything but a bad boy War," she laughed, "You're a more of a saint than Jean."

Warren shrugged shyly, "What can I say? I didn't tell her to call me that."

"Warren's code name, Angel, fits his personality more than his appearance," Kess explained to Jamie, "I don't think he's ever done a single thing against the rules."

"Unlike some of us," Jubilee said pointedly at Kess.

"Hey now, I just like to have fun," Kess defended herself.

After dinner Jamie and Kess went back upstairs and Kess plopped down on Jamie's bed, "So are you ready for classes on Monday?" she asked.

Jamie sat on the vanity chair, "I don't know, I mean, yes, but I'm a little nervous. I haven't been to 'school' before."

"Oh it'll be fine," Kess reassured her, "Tomorrow I have a paper to work on but I'll see you at dinner and then on Monday make sure you find me at lunch so I can hear all about your day." Her brown eyes glittered yellow, "I'm going to watch a movie with John so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Jamie said, "I think I'm going to turn in early anyway, all that shopping wore me out," she yawned. After a long, relaxing shower Jamie put on her new pajamas and lay down, turning on a radio next to her bed and finding a station she liked. She could hear the movie playing in Kess room and her mind wandered back to the situation in the Training Room the previous day. She hadn't thought much about it because she was busy with moving in and getting acquainted but something about it unnerved her. She'd never heard of two mutants with the same powers and the fact that Logan had claws just like hers made her wary and it brought back some of the dreams she'd had. Jamie snuggled deeper into her covers and remembered the feeling of those sharp claws plunging into her stomach. It had only hurt for a moment and she had such adrenaline surging in her that she had barely felt it. When she fought she was like a machine, she didn't feel pain and she never let anything stop her. But she couldn't get the look of Logan's eyes out of her mind, they were oddly familiar and the rage he fought with was something she felt all too often herself. _But I'm at a new school with new friends,_ she thought, _whatever problem he has with me will get solved one way or the other._ She heard John say goodnight to Kess and then the shower start so she rolled over and fell into a deep sleep though even in her dreams she couldn't let go of the aggressive feelings she had toward Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Home**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

Jamie woke up at 7AM on Monday morning ready for her first class. She heard Kess in the bathroom brushing her teeth and went in to use the second sink to wash her face. "Good morning," Kess said brightly after she finished her routine.

"Morning," Jamie replied, "You look nice today."

"Why thank you," Kess grinned happily. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were long on her and bunched around the purple flats that matched the purple cami she wore over a black one.

"So you never told me why you're called Medusa," Jamie remarked after she changed into her wranglers and a light blue tank she'd bought on Saturday.

Kess smiled and almost before Jamie could realize what happened Kess had changed her entire appearance. She was suddenly covered in dark green scales like a snake with diamond patterns running up her arms and down her back. Her hair was no longer long and black but a tangle of thin snakes hissing around her head. Her eyes were narrow and yellow and a forked tongue flicked out past long white fangs. A moment later Kess had changed back to her familiar human form and started to put on makeup with hands that ended in painted nails instead of dark claws. "That's why."

Jamie's eyes were wide, "Impressive," she nodded, "Any other surprises?"

"Not yet, but this is the age where most mutants powers evolve so you never know," Kess hinted, "I'm extremely agile though, with heightened senses and speed, and my skeleton can sort of flatten so I can get in some pretty tight places. It comes in handy."

"I believe it," Jamie laughed and pulled on her new sneakers, "So I have Auto Mechanics first but I don't remember seeing the classroom for that on the tour."

"That's because it's in a separate building by the garage. It's just a little ways down the side path and really easy to find. But you better hurry up, it's almost 8."

Jamie grabbed a pen and a notebook and parted ways with Kess who went downstairs to her International Studies class. Outside the air was warm and pleasant, it was a bright autumn day and Jamie enjoyed the cool winds that blew some of her hair around her face. That's one thing that she had always loved about Canada, it was so nice to be able to take a walk through a forest or hike across a field. It was going to take some getting used to being in such a populated area. She heard a bell ring and realized she was late for her class when she spotted the shed that Auto Mechanics was held in.

Jamie walked in five minutes late to class and was greeted by an entirely male classroom, "Sorry Mr. Summers," she apologized, "I'm still getting used to finding my way around."

"It's quite alright Jamie," Scott excused her, "It does take a little practice. If you'll take the empty seat in the back by Peter we'll get started." From somewhere in the middle of the classroom came a whistle and Scott frowned, "Alright settle down boys, you've seen a girl before."

Jamie hurried to her seat, wranglers hugging her waist. Her light blue top contrasted beautifully with her skin tone, and it kept her cool while still snuggling against her flat stomach and Amazonian curves. "Hey there," the guy next to her greeted, "I'm Peter."

"Jamie," she whispered and looked up into the stunning blue eyes of her classmate. He looked too big for the desk and Jamie figured he must be at least 6'6" and he was gorgeous. Through his white t-shirt she could see the strong muscles that ran up his arms and across his chest. His dark brown hair was cut short and Jamie pegged his age at about 19. He had such a welcoming, warm look it was distracting. His smile was shy and innocent, looking out of place on the face of such a large, intimidating figure but Jamie was struck by it. She had to force herself to pay attention to Scott's lecture though once she started listening it wasn't hard. Kess was right, Scott did know what he was talking about and she learned a few new things that she found very helpful.

As Scott went on about main shafts and other parts of the transmission Peter didn't hear a word of it. His thoughts were on the dazzling girl next to him. She was beautiful in a rough and tumble kind of way but with a soft femininity that he could sense under her hard exterior. Her eyes were amazing, like two prisms. They were hard to figure out at first, being so many colors, shining a bright yellow against dark pupils that seemed to darken at the edges with flecks of red, green and blue. He felt lightheaded looking into them beneath her long lashes. Even the way she dressed appealed to him. It was so simple but so flattering, she didn't have to try at all to look amazing.

"Tonight's homework assignment is to read the chapter on transmissions and for those of you in my Advanced class, John, Pete and Christian, you should start thinking about your final projects. You're going to work on the transmission and the cooling system for the car you're assigned to and for the final exam I'm going to have you rebuild an engine. There's only three of you so two of you will be partners and one will be on their own; you guys can work that out among yourselves," Scott dismissed the class.

Jamie gathered up her things when class ended and started towards the mansion for her History class. She was a little worried about the assignment because she didn't have a text book. "I wouldn't mind studying with that Peter though," she mumbled to herself as she walked.

"Hey baby, you got a name?" said a voice from behind her.

Jamie looked over her should to see one of the guys from her class with two of his friends behind him, "Who wants to know?" she asked with an aggressive undertone and continued walking.

"Matt Walker," the guy answered and placed himself in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Move," Jamie ordered angrily, towering above his 5'7" stature.

"Aw come on cutie, it's just a question," Matt smiled and took a step towards her.

"You heard the lady," interjected a deep voice from behind Jamie, "Move."

She turned around to see Peter towering behind her though she had already known it was him when his shadow had engulfed not only her but also Matt whose look narrowed in anger, "This is a private conversation," Matt demanded, "Why don't you back out Pete."

"I think you need to get to class Matt," Peter suggested with a gruff and almost menacing tone.

"Or you'll what?"

"I don't think you want to find that out."

Matt stared at Peter for a moment then looked back at Jamie and lost his nerve. "I'll see you at lunch hot stuff," he waved to Jamie and moved out of the way, "This isn't over Pete," Matt growled as the massive mutant passed him.

"Oh yeah it is," Peter replied as he escorted Jamie away from Matt and his friends, looking like a perfect pair. They were both so tall and toned they could have been models for a fitness magazine. "Sorry about that," he apologized when they reached the mansion.

Jamie smiled shyly, not sure of how to act around Peter, he had practically taken her breath away. His hand on her shoulder had felt so strange, she wasn't used to non-threatening physical contact but she was beginning to think she liked it. "Oh no," she cleared her throat, "Thanks for that. I hope all the guys here aren't like that."

"No, most are nice," Peter smiled and opened the door for her, "But some people just feel like they need to get in the new person's face."

"Thanks," Jamie stepped through the door.

Peter inhaled the scent of her clean hair and felt himself blush. "So when did you get here?" he asked.

"Friday," Jamie answered, "I've met tons of people in the past three days, I'm afraid I won't remember their names."

Peter laughed, "Yeah, there's an imposing number of people here, but they're really great to get to know and someone as pretty as yourself will have no trouble making friends." Peter realized what he'd said and coughed to cover up his nervousness as they walked to the same class.

Jamie blushed and bit her lip, she felt strange around Peter but his complement sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach, "Well hopefully all the people I meet will be as handsome and gentlemanly as you are Peter," she returned, "Oh are you in Ancient History too?"

"Yep, and Studio Art, Algebra and Economics. Ororo is one of my favorite teachers though," he said, "She really makes History come alive which is good because it's usually a snooze subject for me."

Jamie giggled, "I know how that feels," she said and entered the classroom.

"Oh good morning Jamie," Ororo greeted as she turned away from the chalkboard, "First day of classes going well?"

"Absolutely," Jamie replied, "I really like it here."

"That's what I want to hear," Ororo smiled and went to her podium as Jamie took a seat next to Peter in the back. "Alright class," Ororo began as the last student finished taking their seat, "If you'll turn to Chapter 3 we'll continue our discussion about Ancient Egypt."

"Where's Kess when you need her?" muttered the girl in front of Jamie who she recognized as Jubilee.

As Ororo started talking about Ramses II Jamie worried again about not having any text books yet meaning she didn't have anything to follow along in. She was still getting used to having to go to school, she was smart but had no memory of ever going to class or having any kind of formal education.

A book slid in front of her on the table. "Don't worry, I got your back," Peter whispered moving his chair close to hers.

Jamie tried to suppress another blush and she bit her lip, starting to become aware of her reaction to Peter, "I'm glad you do," she replied softly, feeling light at heart. Jamie took diligent notes as Ororo talked about pharaohs and pyramids and the brilliant civilization that was way beyond their time. Peter turned the pages of the book and was acutely aware of Jamie's warm body next to his, her toned arm brushing against him occasionally as she wrote. Her actions were subtle and flirty but Peter was pretty sure that Jamie was completely oblivious to how she made him feel.

"Now for tomorrow finish reading the Chapter and do the review questions at the end," Ororo said after an hour of lecturing, "Have a great Monday class."

"Ready for lunch?" Peter asked.

"Definitely," Jamie replied.

"Hey Jamie," Jubilee said when she heard Jamie's voice behind her, "I didn't even see you."

"Hi Jubilee," Jamie smiled, "Yeah I was hiding in the back."

"Nice, are you two heading to lunch?" she left the room with Jamie and Peter.

"Yeah, hopefully it's not fried chicken," Peter answered and walked the two girls to the lunch room.

"Hey you guys," Kess pushed her way between Peter and Jamie just outside the cafeteria, "How are classes?"

"Awesome," Jamie told her, "Auto Mechanics is my dream come true."

"Sweet. I see you met Peter," Kess stood in line for tuna salad with the three other students.

"Yeah, we have pretty much all the same classes," Jamie smiled up into Peter's eyes.

Peter smiled back and Kess raised her eyebrows to Jubilee. "Well, I'll see you later this evening Jamie," she said and got her food in a to-go box, "Jubilee and I have a meeting for International Studies, let's go Jube."

Jubilee and Kess took off for their meeting, leaving Peter and Jamie to find seats in the crowded cafeteria. Jamie dove into her tuna salad and sipped on her diet coke as she talked to Peter. "So where are you from?" she asked. He had a very strong accent and Jamie figured he was probably from Eastern Europe.

"Russia," Peter answered, "I really miss it, especially my family. My sister, Illyana, and I are very close."

"Oh you have a sister," Jamie went on interested. She had never had anything to call a family especially not a sibling. The idea of a sister was extremely appealing to her though there wasn't much she could do about that situation.

"Yes, she's actually the one who helped me discover my 'unique talents'…in a way," he started on his second helping of lunch.

"In a way?"

"Well, it was by saving her from a run-away tractor that we discovered what I could do," he explained, "My parents were amazed and I was scared. But it saved Illyana and that's all that matters to me."

"What is it that you can do?" Jamie asked, he was a big guy but other than she couldn't see much of a mutation. If the situation involved a tractor he could be able to heal himself like she could.

"I probably shouldn't show you here, it might make for some disruption. How about I show you later? But I'll give you a hint, it earned me the name Colossus," Peter replied with a wink.

While Peter was talking to Jamie, Matt was watching from across the room fuming over his lunch. "Well we can't have that," he mumbled to himself as he observed their conversation.

"Why do you care Matt?" said one of the other guys at the table, "She's just talking to Peter it's no big deal."

Matt punched his friend's shoulder, "Because no one shows me up," he scowled and stood, "Now come on." Matt sat down on Jamie's left and took a bite of the cookie Peter had grabbed with his lunch, "So you two are best friends now huh?" he asked.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Peter asked, working hard to contain his anger.

"Nope, I think I like it right here," Matt replied and put his arm around Jamie's shoulders.

In a split second Jamie had slashed out her claws and was pressing them menacingly against Matt's neck. "Don't touch me," she snarled close to Matt's ear, "Or I'll show you the meaning of being sorry."

"I believe she's made herself clear," Peter said and stood up, "Besides, you should know better than to mess with a new kid, especially when you don't know their talent is." He picked Matt up by the neck of his shirt and placed him on his feet, "Now I think you should really go back to your own table."

Jamie rolled her eyes and brooded over her tuna while Peter sat back down. "I'm sorry for the bad impression they're giving you," he apologized, "Matt has an attitude problem and he can't stand it when someone one-ups him."

"It's alright," Jamie waved her hand, "I've been dealing with people like him for a long time. There's really no getting through to them."

"Well, don't worry about him. I think he's learned his lesson. You want to get to class?"

"Sure," Jamie said happier, "Studio Art?"

"Nothing better," Peter smiled and took their trays to the garbage.

Jamie enjoyed the rest of her classes and had fun spending time with Peter. "Oh, by the way, how do I get into the Advanced Auto class?" she asked as they walked to one of the empty rec rooms together to do homework. Jamie had asked Ororo about her books and was told that they would be delivered to her door that night.

"You'll have to talk to Scott," Peter informed her, "John and I had to take a verbal test and work on a car together, but Christian had to take a written exam. So you really like cars don't you?"

Jamie thought back to all the days she'd spent working on different vehicles, "What's not to like?" she smiled and sat down at a table, knowing he understood what she meant. It was the way the engine sounded when you put the pedal to the floor, how certain paints caught the light emphasizing the curves, and how a car can tell you more about a person than words. Coming back from her thoughts she looked at her lap then back up, "Also, about before…outside, with Matt. I could have handled myself. I mean I'm really glad you helped but…ah God I'm bad at this."

"Let me make it easier for you," Peter smiled gently, "I didn't want that disgusting toad to touch you. And I know you didn't want him to touch you. You should want a guy to touch you and that's only time it is ok for him to do so," he paused, "But I know you can handle yourself, I mean those claws you whipped out at lunch were pretty wicked. Any other powers I should know about?"

"Superhuman strength, healing abilities and I have been told that I am an okay fighter. They seem pretty run of the mill and boring compared to some of the other things I have seen here," she giggled.

"Um well if that's 'run of the mill' then you could definitely give me a run of the mill ass kicking," he said impressed, "That's amazing."

"I'm sure there're people here with much more powerful gifts," Jamie suggested more modestly.

"I don't think it has anything to do with more power. When I first saw you I wouldn't have thought you could do all that. You seemed so…" he searched for the word.

"Powerless?" she finished for him, the hair on her arms prickling.

"I was going to say beautiful, you certainly don't look powerless. Now I'm thinking you are one of those glorious amazons that escaped from a comic book. "

Jamie laughed with a visible blush because she felt so happy talking to Peter. "I do what I can, I guess."

"Modesty must be one of your other powers," Peter snickered, "I don't know how you can be so humble."

Jamie shrugged she had never thought of herself as modest. She just wasn't use to receiving compliments; she was more confident and cocky when people got in her face or dared her. "So what's on the agenda?"

Peter opened his bag and pulled out several textbooks, "Let's start with Algebra."

Jamie and Peter worked on their homework in the room alone until a few other students came in some working, some talking. Kess was one of the students to walk in followed by a tall blond guy Jamie recognized from her Auto class. When Kess spotted Jamie she brightened and pulled the blond with her. "Hey Jamie," she beamed and sat down, "How's the work coming? Oh this is John by the way."

"Hey Jamie," John put out a hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here John," Jamie shook it.

"So Pete, you ready to start on that transmission?" John asked Peter as Kess talked to Jamie.

"I think so, I wish there were four of us in the class though," Peter replied, "But I thought I'd work alone on this project since you had the first one by yourself and the second one you and I worked together and left Christian alone."

John nodded, "That sounds good, I think Christian was hoping for that anyway. He didn't have a good time with the last project, but I think working with the brake system was the hardest of the two things we've done so far."

"Agreed," Peter confirmed.

"So it looks like you're making friends," Kess smiled whispering to Jamie, "Some pretty cute friends hmm?"

Jamie blushed and whispered back, "He's cool. You said before that he was John's roommate, right?"

"Yeah," Kess replied, "And he's such a sweetheart, a total gentleman, but kind of shy so you'll have to be patient with him."

"I think that –oh!" Jamie exclaimed and jumped up. Scott had just walked into the rec room and she was eager to talk to him about the Advanced class.

"Ah, I think we may have an addition to our Advanced Auto group," Peter told John while they watched Jamie talk.

"Oh nice, then maybe you wouldn't have to work on the final by yourself," John pulled Kess' chair closer to his and settled his arm across her shoulders, looking laidback.

"So Peter, it looks like you and Jamie are getting along well," Kess changed the subject.

"And I bet you think you're the matchmaker?" John teased.

"Not at all," Kess defended herself, "They met in class. Though if they hadn't then I'm sure that sometime, while we were all hanging I would have introduced them and they'd start talking…"

"You're a trip," John laughed, "What did Scott say?" he asked as Jamie sat down.

"He said I could take the oral exam and he'd have me work on the project with someone to see if I'm qualified," she beamed, "I'm so excited!"

"That's great Jamie," Kess congratulated her, "Hey John and I have to go spar but we'll catch you later ok?"

"Definitely, bye. It was nice to meet you John."

"So what did you think?" Kess asked as she changed into her red sports bra and black spandex shorts.

"About what?" John called from her bathroom where he was changing into basketball shorts and a white tank.

"Jamie," Kess replied putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"She's great," John answered and came back into her room, "Why?"

"Well, she's is dating your best friend," Kess continued.

John snorted and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" he asked, "I mean, they just met. I think you have to go on a date _before _you can be dating."

"Please, you saw how Peter looks at her, that's exactly how you looked at me on our first date," she grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her boyfriend.

"And still do, despite the glares I receive in return," he joked.

"Hey now, I look at you just as love-struck as you look at me, only you're never paying attention when I do it," she smiled, "But other people are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked and took her hand as they walked downstairs to the Training Room.

Kess covered a smile, "Yesterday, when you were working out in the grove outside, I was just taking a study break in the kitchen and watching you. Christy came over and said something like 'Do you have to undress him with your eyes so much? It's disgusting,' and then left really quickly. Honestly I was just shocked, I didn't even react. Because you know if I had then she wouldn't be walking around."

"You need to watch that temper of yours," John warned, "It's going to get you in trouble one day."

"It already got me in trouble babe," Kess winked, "Or have you forgotten the past year we've known each other?"

"Oh right," he laughed as they entered the Training Room, "How could I forget about that. I don't know how I fell for you."

"Aw, sure you do, it's because I'm perfect," Kess struck a pose that made John laugh.

Ororo was setting up mats when the two walked in; there were several other students in the room stretching for their workout. Kess and John waited with Ali and Warren while the rest of the students finished coming in.

"How's the band Ali?" Kess asked while she stretched her arms.

"They're being babies," Ali replied smoking a cigarette, "We were supposed to have a show this weekend but it got cancelled and now they're just complaining. Bunch of little girls," she rolled her eyes.

"You'll get your break," Warren assured her and took her cigarette to put it out, "But if you keep smoking as much as you do then you might die before then."

"If smoking kills me babe, I'll be surprised. I think between dodging bullets and traveling to anti-mutant countries something other than smoking will do me in."

"Alright," Ororo announced, "Let's get warmed up then we'll find partners and spar for 45 minutes. Everyone who is going on the mission this weekend, please stay after the session for a brief meeting."

The students took their time doing sprints and squats then split into pairs. Kess sparred against Ali and John sparred with Warren. Even when she wasn't in her Medusa form Kess was still more agile and quick than any mutant her age. She ducked and spun making Ali sweat to keep up with her. Occasionally John looked over at Kess as she worked, admiring the way her shorts fit her and her strong leg muscles absorbed a blow. Her toned stomach stretched as she did a back flip away from Ali and then whipped around in a roundhouse kick. At the end of the session Ali was breathing hard. "If you stopped smoking you could fight better," Warren mused as Ali lit up another cigarette.

"I don't know why you guys insist on dating girls who are so totally lame," a red headed girl said as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Christy," Kess snapped, "Why don't you get the hell out of here, the session's over."

John put a calming hand on Kess' shoulder, "We have business to talk about Christy, and I don't think it's smart to say whatever comes into your airy head."

Christy glared with green eyes, "You used to like me so much John," she said, "I don't know what spell she put you under."

John rolled his eyes and felt Kess tense under his hand, "There's no spell," he said in a warning voice, "I think you should go."

Christy left in a huff and Kess let John lead her over to Ororo with Ali and Warren. "So this is a really simple mission," Ororo began, "We're just doing some protection in Washington. Ali you're going to be undercover in the crowd while the President speaks. Warren we have you hidden on top of the Lincoln Monument so keep your eyes open. Kess, you're going to be posing as Secret Service on the stage. That means that if anything happens you have to get the President to the safe room under the stage. If it comes to any fighting you're going to leave that to Logan and myself. And John, this mission is especially important for you because you're going to be with Scott inside the Lincoln Memorial building maneuvering everyone. This counts as some training for you to lead a mission in the future." John couldn't help smiling, he wasn't so much excited to be working with Scott who sometimes got on his nerves but he was looking forward to leading a mission and was grateful for any experience he could get. "Now Kurt, and Jean will be hiding in the crowd with you Ali. I'll be on the stage as a guest so if any of you see anything suspicious make sure you relay it to the others via comlinks. Especially Warren because he's going to have a tiny video camera attached to his sunglasses, the feed goes back to John and Scott who will be able to use it to communicate to the rest of you. Got it War? We'll leave on Thursday, around 4 and arrive in Washington with time to relax and go over the plan again. The speech is Friday morning at 9AM so make sure you have everything packed and I'll see you all in class." Kess and John left the session and went to their separate rooms to change then meet again in Kess' room to do homework.

Jamie and Peter had finished their homework and were sitting in the kitchen. Peter had prepared two plates with a warm brownie on each and a scoop of ice cream to top. "So is there anything I should know about Scott, to prepare for this verbal exam?" Jamie asked.

Peter answered after thinking for a moment, "He likes things straight forward and it might be hard at first but you have to let him show you things even if you know it already. Scott kind of likes to be in charge and he _is_ really smart, but sometimes a little obnoxious," he laughed.

Jamie nodded, "Well that's something I'll have to work on then." She knew cars like the back of her hand so it might be a challenge to let Scott teach her what she already knew. Once they finished their deserts Jamie gathered up her notebook and homework. "Thanks so much for helping me," she said, "I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Peter said standing up, "Do you mind if I walk you to your room?"

Jamie grinned wide, "Of course, you don't have to ask."

"Well I wouldn't want you to get sick of me," Peter joked.

"Don't worry, if I do I'll tell you," Jamie replied sarcastically as they headed up the stairs. It didn't take them long to reach her door. "Thanks again for everything you did today."

"Anytime," Peter smiled, "I'll see you in the morning Jamie."

"Goodnight Peter," Jamie said quietly and watched him walk down the hallway to his room. She leaned against the back of her door, letting her books hang by her side. She didn't know why she felt so warm and happy. She shrugged it off and set her stuff down on her bed then walked through the bathroom to Kess' room and knocked.

"Come in," Kess called.

"Hey," Jamie said and sat down on Kess' bed.

"Hey girl," Kess smiled and set aside the laptop she was typing on, "What's up?"

"Oh not too much," Jamie said realizing she definitely need to work on her social skills.

Kess looked at her knowingly, "Tell me all about him."

Jamie raised a brow, "Who?"

Kess blinked at her reply "Um Peter, the cute guy you were with all day today. That 'who'."

"Oh, he's awesome." Jamie stated wondering what Kess was fishing for.

"That's all? You two were so flirting and Peter couldn't keep his eyes off you." Kess replied trying to get more out of Jamie.

"Flirting? I don't even know what that means" Jamie replied with total confusion on her face.

Kess' eyes went as big as half dollars in awe at the words Jamie had just uttered. "Dear Lord, sweet baby Jesus. You know flirting, when you tease and joke with someone you like to show them how you feel…." she concluded.

"Oh I didn't even know I was doing that. I like Peter he's different than most guys." Jamie sat down on the bed next to Kess. "I feel weird when I'm around him."

"Haven't you ever had a boyfriend or a crush before?" Kess asked hopefully.

"A what?" Jamie questioned knowing instantly from Kess' expression she was in shock.

"We are going to have to start from scratch aren't we?" Kess sighed.

"Oh," Jamie said after Kess finished her lesson on Boys 101, "My head hurts."

"You'll be fine," Kess laughed, "Anyway, Peter is a great catch, he's the kind of guy that would go to the end of the earth for you. So just be yourself and don't worry about anything else."

"I'm so happy Ororo and Kurt found me," Jamie yawned, "This place is great."

"It's definitely the people that make it great," Kess agreed, "Oh, also. I wanted to take you around town so you could get to know it this weekend but I can't. John and I are going on a mission with a bunch of others and we won't be back until Saturday evening and then I have a project to finish for Music Administration."

"A mission?" Jamie cocked her head.

Kess nodded, "Yeah, oh yeah, the mutants here, the ones that qualify, become part of a team called the X-men and we go on different missions, usually basic things like surveillance or protection but sometimes some really kick ass stuff happens and that's why we do training and work in the Danger Room with our powers. If you stay here then you'll become a team member too. And I know that's something you'd love. Fighting the enemies and using your powers," she started to get excited, "It's so badass. I love a good fight and the rush of danger. It's amazing."

Jamie's eyes sparkled with flecks of different colors, "Sounds like my kind of party," she said, "I can't wait. When can I start?"

"Well it just depends on when they think you're ready. It's the Professor, Logan, Ororo, Scott and Jean that usually put the teams together."

Jamie nodded, "Awesome, this place just gets better and better. Well I think I'm going to hit the hay," she yawned again, "See you tomorrow."

"Night Jamie," Kess said and went back to typing as her suitemate went back to her room. After a quick shower Jamie put her pjs on and fell asleep quickly under her warm comforter.

Jamie was engulfed in complete darkness and she had a sickening feeling that started in her stomach and emanated out to the tips of her toes and fingers. Distantly she could hear her claws sliding out of her knuckles and she could sense the presence of unknowing people around her. She felt like she was fighting against some force that was trying to send surges of violence through her body. Jamie struggled to gain control and ran down a hallway, away from the people, a painful shock shot through her legs with each step. She worked harder and harder to move her legs faster and faster and at certain spots in the hallways she felt like the floor was made of pillows because she would step on something soft that gave way beneath her feet a little. Vaguely she began to feel like someone was following her and she couldn't escape the eerie pulling that seemed to slow her body and make moving forward almost impossible. She screamed in her dream and pushed on towards a tiny speck of light at the end of the tunnel. "Don't run from me Jamie," said a disembodied voice from close behind her.

"Get away from me," Jamie shouted in anger and fear. The speck of light got brighter and swallowed Jamie up as a large hand reached out to her shoulder.

Jamie sat straight up from her dream, drenched in sweat. She was shivering even though her room was warm and she went to the bathroom to wash her face. The fear from her dream shook her deeply and she turned on a lamp that sat on the table next to her bed. She pulled her diary out from under her mattress and proceeded to jot down her dream. It was similar to ones that she had had but she'd never heard the voice before. It sounded so familiar but she just couldn't place it and she knew it would drive her crazy. She lay back down and tried to fall asleep again but every time she closed her eyes she felt like she was back in the hallway trying to escape whatever was behind her. Jamie sighed and decided to go to the kitchen to find a midnight snack… and hopefully be able to get past her dream.

Logan was sitting in the kitchen with the light above the sink on, drinking a root beer. He sensed Jamie before she came in while he was brooding over how much he hated not having a steady supply of real beer at the Institute. He made a mental note to buy some the next day and reminded himself that Jamie was a student, not an enemy.

"Can't sleep?" he asked when she opened the fridge to take out some milk. Jamie shrugged and poured herself a glass. "Saw you making some friends."

"Some people can sense correctly," she said passive-aggressively and grabbed a muffin. Jamie sat on the counter to have her snack and watched Logan intently at the table.

He bristled at the verbal slight she sent him and took a deep breath. "I'm…sorry I attacked you," he apologized, taking great pains to pronounce the words.

Jamie shrugged again, "Older you get the more the senses start to go." She finished her muffin and washed out her glass.

Logan took another deep breath, this girl was testing him. "So you're going to be starting training sessions with me soon," he changed the subject, "Hope you're prepared for that."

Jamie snickered, "Believe me, I can handle whatever you think up, but can you handle me Bub?" she retorted and walked back to bed. The meeting with Logan had taken her mind off her dream and when she finally lay down again she was able to rest easily through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Home**

**Chapter 3: Garage Nights**

Jamie's second day of classes was as much fun as her first. In the morning she tried wearing one of her new pairs of jeans, a green tank and pale blue hoodie. She covered up her messy hair with a baseball cap and headed out to the auto classroom after grabbing some breakfast.  
She wanted to talk to Scott before class to see when she could take her oral exam. So at 7:30 she opened the door to the classroom to find Scott preparing his lesson plan. "Hey Jamie," he greeted her, "Anything I can help you with?"  
"I was just wondering when we could do my oral exam," she explained, "I really would like to start working on a car…and to have your opinion and thoughts on my work," she added remembering what Peter had said.  
"Well I definitely understand that," Scott smiled, "If you're ready right now I think we can do the oral part. Then tonight around 7 if you come to the garage I'll be getting the other students started on their projects."  
Jamie beamed, "That would be awesome," she took a seat, "Do your worst."  
Scott put away his lesson planner and took out a grading notebook, "Alright, what is the main thing that transmissions provide?"  
"Speed-torque conversion," Jamie answered quickly, "From a high motor speed to a slower, forceful output."  
"Very nice," Scott nodded and wrote something in the notebook, "And what is the function of most modern gearboxes?"  
Jamie grinned confidently, "They reduce an unsuitable high speed and low torque of the output shaft to provide mechanical advantage which allows higher forces to be generated."  
Scott smiled, "You sure know your stuff. What is the typical range of revolutions per minute of an engine?"  
"Between 600 and 7000, while the car's wheels are rotating between 0 and 1800 rpms."  
Scott laughed out loud, "I might have to let you teach this class," he said, "Very good. What is the difference between a sliding-mesh manual transmission and a constant-mesh manual transmission?"  
Jamie acted like she was thrown off for a minute and then replied, "A sliding mesh has straight-cut spur gears that are spinning freely while a constant-mesh has diagonal cut helical gears which are meshed together instead of freely spinning."  
Scott shook his head in disbelief, "Amazing, alright I'm going to cut out the rest of the exam because that was by far the toughest question. It sounds like you're probably ready for this class."  
Jamie's smile stretched from ear to ear, "So I'll just be at the garage at 7 then?"  
"Yep," Scott said as the first few students came into the classroom, "You'll work with Peter on the old GTO while John and Christian take on the old Corvette."  
Jamie took her seat in the back and waited for Peter to join her while she doodled on her notebook. "Hey there," Peter greeted as he sat down.  
"Good morning," Jamie replied brightly.  
"Sleep well?" the larger-than-life student opened his notes and prepared for class, "You seem pretty happy."  
"That's because I just aced my oral exam for advanced auto. Now I have to do the hands on part, no sweat. So bub, you are looking at your new partner," she grinned devilishly.  
"Sweet," Peter gave Jamie a high-five, "I can't wait."  
"I know, it's going to be a lot of fun," Jamie said. She was so used to being just one of the guys that the feelings she had for Peter were almost unnerving. Jamie definitely knew that what she felt for him was special and different from anything she had ever felt for a guy before. After class Jamie walked with Peter to History and then the two made their way to the lunch room.  
"Ah, fried chicken, my favorite," Peter said sarcastically.  
Jamie laughed, "Aw not so hungry anymore?"  
"Not so much," he replied though he took a large helping of the chicken, mashed potatoes and vegetables making Jamie giggle silently.  
They sat down at a table outside since it was a nice day and were soon joined by Kess and John. "Hey guys," Jamie started on her food, feeling hungry after her excitement at passing the oral exam, "How are classes?"  
"Complicated," Kess answered, "We're learning about the mastering process in Music Admin and I'm having a hard time understanding all of it."  
"It's one of those things that you have to do to understand better," John picked at his fried chicken, "It's not that hard but not being able to actually do it is what makes it seem complicated."  
Kess rolled her eyes, "John basically grew up in a recording studio," she explained, "All this was second nature to him before his mutation even manifested."  
John shrugged cockily, "It's L.A., what can I say?"  
"So John, I have to ask, what's your power?" Jamie asked curiously.  
After a mouthful of mashed potatoes John answered, "Well, I'm a fairly strong telepath and slightly telekinetic but my specialty is in dreams. Like let's say you have a dream that you want to see better, I can either watch it in my own head, to put it plainly, or I can make it seem real so both you and I and sometimes more people can see it as if it were actually happening. It doesn't seem like it would be very useful but it is. I can pinpoint nightmares better than regular dreams and if I make it real enough that unnerves an enemy, puts them off guard, it can even make them loose control. They never see it coming," he winked, "That's why they call me Sandman."  
Jamie laughed, "Sandman, I like it."  
"So Jamie are you coming to the training session today?" Kess moved on to something else.  
"Can I?" Jamie asked unsure.  
"Of course," she replied, "It's an open session and you just have to pick a partner to spar with."  
Jamie nodded, "Sounds good, yeah I'll be there."  
"Great, I'll get you at 5."  
"What time is it over? I have to be in the garage at 7."  
"Oh are you in the class?" John asked.  
"Well Scott is having me work with you guys to see if I really know what I'm talking about and then he'll decide if I'm 'qualified'."  
"Oh congrats Jamie," Kess said, "And yeah it's only an hour so you'll have plenty of time."  
After lunch Jamie finished up her classes feeling much more confident when she left Algebra with Peter than when she had left yesterday. They did a little homework together until 4:45 when Jamie left to go change for the training session. "Brought you some clothes," Kess entered Jamie's room in a tight black tank and green shorts, "I realized we didn't get you any workout clothes yet, but we'll do that soon. These should fit in the mean time." Jamie changed into the red tank and black shorts. "You look hot even in that," Kess gave her a look.  
Jamie blushed, she wasn't used to 'looking hot', but she did like the idea of working out. Kess helped put her hair back with some bobby pins to keep it out of her face and then the two left to spar. John and Warren were there waiting though Ali was missing.  
"She's meeting with her band," Warren explained.  
Ororo and Logan came in to lead the session and after everyone had warmed up they split into pairs. "You and me buddy," John said to Warren.  
"So we're just going to spar really easily," Kess explained to Jamie, "Remember that you're much taller than me and stronger, so don't use too much force, we'll focus on more agility and quick reaction time," she grinned.  
"Gotcha," Jamie agreed.  
The girls started off slow doing basic maneuvers and concentrating mostly on blocking each other's punches. Jamie was amazed at how quick Kess was and how she could anticipate Jamie's next move and already be prepared to block it before Jamie threw the punch. Her reaction time was fantastic and Jamie could really admire her agility. Even though Kess was small and didn't seem too imposing she had a lot of power hidden behind her pretty face and she knew her body and how to work it, improving on each mistake she made.  
In comparison Kess was impressed with Jamie's form. While Jamie had never been formally trained she had the fluid motions of a skilled fighter and the rough force that reminded Kess of Logan's fighting style. Jamie's long leg aimed a kick at Kess' head which Kess ducked and was surprised by how well Jamie used the momentum to spin herself around and be prepared to launch another attack move in almost no time. After a half an hour of sparring Ororo called for them to stop and ended the session. As Jamie left the room chatting with Kess she noticed Logan watching her intently. She had tried not to let his staring get to her while she fought with Kess but now she could feel his eyes on her as she walked out of the room.

"So Jamie," John said, shaking her from her thoughts, "I guess I'll see you in a little bit in the garage?"

"Yeah, definitely," Jamie agreed as she went to change. She put on a pair of Bermuda shorts and a simple white spaghetti strap tank. Once she got to the garage she switched her tennis shoes for a set of slip on work boots and looked over the vehicle she would be working on. She knew the car well; it was a 1966 Pontiac GTO, black, almost like the car from xXx, one of Jamie's favorite movies. As she approached she could see Peter's muscular form under the hood studying the engine.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Peter said when he looked up, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Definitely," Jamie agreed as she opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"We gutted the cars at the beginning of the semester, so all our work has been to put them back together." There was something about seeing Jamie that brightened Peter's day. He hadn't trained with her but she was not far from his thoughts. Even in her work clothes she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was so raw and wild but she still had a sexy femininity that he could see in her eyes and the way she moved around the car.

Scott, John and another student with blond hair that Jamie figured was Christian filed into the garage. A red Corvette sat next to the GTO and John opened the hood as he and Christian began to inspect their vehicle.

"Nice to see you Jamie," Scott said, "I hope you're ready to work."

"Absolutely," Jamie replied holding back how easy she knew this would be.

"Ok," he walked over to a work bench with the four students following him, "You're going to start by building the transmission here and then in the next week or so, if you're finished by that time, we'll have you start installing it. You all know where the tools and equipment are, so go ahead and get started."

"Alright, you know how to work this puppy?" Peter asked Jamie as he wheeled out the welding machine.

"Hell yeah," Jamie answered and put on the welding helmet and gloves. She lowered the visor, "Alright give me some juice." Peter turned on the machine and Jamie tested the gun against some scrap metal before getting to work putting together the mainshaft for the transmission while Peter worked on the details of the cast iron case that the shafts would be contained in.

"Shit," Jamie raised her visor.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked quickly, putting down his case.

"Yeah," Jamie said as she looked down at the third degree burn on her fore arm "The welder surged. Toasted me."

Peter winced at the burn. "We need to go to the infirmary."

"No," Jamie laughed, "It's not a big deal. Just give it a minute." As she spoke the burn healed and the skin was completely smooth again. "See? All better."

"That was awesome," Pete commented, touching her newly healed arm. They continued with their work a moment later but it wasn't the transmission that was on Peter's mind. Every so often he looked up from the case he was assembling to watch Jamie. More than her looks he liked her personality. It was exciting to him that she was so skilled with a welding gun and that she understood a car better then most guys. He didn't meet many girls that liked other things more than themselves but Jamie seemed to be full of surprises. Even though she had a spot of grease on her cheek from the aluminum she was welding she still looked gorgeous.

"Hand me that cylinder, please?" Jamie asked him.

"Oh sure," Peter replied.

Jamie was glad she had her helmet on because the blush on her face got redder and redder every time she sensed Peter's eyes on her. It was such a simple thing, working on the car, but it felt so natural to be working with Peter, just like Kess had said it should feel. Jamie preferred getting to know him this way, it was something she felt more comfortable with which was beneficial since she was still not totally sure how to handle herself around a guy that she liked.

"Oops, sorry," Peter said when he bumped into her reaching for another piece of aluminum.

"You're fine," Jamie smiled to herself and continued working on the mainshaft.

After an hour of welding and planning Scott told them they had done enough. "So we'll reconvene again this time tomorrow and after that I should be done deciding whether Jamie's in the class," he said, "And then you're free to work on your own time but if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

John and Christian left, John had a History paper due the next day and Christian was working on a different project for his Modern Mechanics class.

"So Jamie," Peter said nervously as they walked back in from the garage, "Do you have a lot of plans this weekend?"

Jamie's replied nonchalantly, "Um no, I guess I was just going to get some work done. Kess won't be here so…"

"Oh yeah, she and John are going to Washington with the President. She's going as Secret Service right?"

Jamie's eyes widened, "I…I don't know, do they really get to do all that? Secret Service?"

"Definitely," Peter said, "It's great. Last summer I was in France for a week acting as an assistant to the French President. It was an amazing experience."

"It sounds like it," Jamie wondered, "That's so cool. I can't wait to get my chance."

"Well if you want to do any extra training just let me know, I've been here for years so I know my way around. It could be fun," Peter said excitedly.

"That would be great," Jamie beamed, "How about on Friday? After classes?"

"Sounds good," Peter agreed, he'd almost said 'It's a date' but had stopped himself in time. He wanted to take it slowly with Jamie because she seemed so special and in all honesty he was a fairly shy guy.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Peter," Jamie waved when she got to her room.

"Have a good night," he replied.

"Hey big guy," John greeted Peter when he walked in, "How was the transmission?"

"Really good," Peter said as he started the shower, "Jamie really knows what she's doing."

John was sitting at his desk working on his paper, "That's good; hopefully she can be your partner if she gets in the class."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "She'll definitely get in the class, she knows everything about cars. She's so smart. And funny," he continued smiling, "And pretty…"

John looked up from his work and smirked, "I think someone has a crush."

Peter shrugged, "I don't know if I'd say crush, but she's definitely one hell of a girl."

John laughed, "Then she's one of two in this school." If John was anything then he was protective of and dedicated to his girlfriend. In his eyes there was no other woman in the world that could compare to her; she was everything he could ever want.

"Dude, you are lost to her," Peter shook his head and smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

"I'm not the only one," John called after him, "I guess Kess was right," he said to himself as he started back on his paper, "He has fallen for Jamie."

When Jamie had finished her homework by herself she still felt a little restless and wasn't quite ready for bed. Her mind was still running with thoughts of the car, her dreams and most of all Peter, so she decided to get some of it out to Kess. "Hey," she said when she walked into Kess' room.

"Hey, what's up?" Kess asked. She was sitting on her bed in an emerald Chinese robe tuning her Fender guitar.

"Very nice," Jamie admired the instrument leaning against the wall which was acoustic

"Thanks," Kess laughed, "I got it in a second hand shop. I've replaced the strings about million times though."

"I would really like to learn sometime," Jamie commented.

Kess beamed, "Well you have come to the right person. But you should probably start on an acoustic, easier to get the basics down."

"Oh I love the sound of an acoustic guitar," Jamie replied.

"John has one, I'm sure he'd let you borrow it to learn until you get your own. He doesn't play it much anymore; he concentrates most on his bass. But he is amazing on the guitar, and he has the sweetest voice, I absolutely melt when he starts to sing."

"You are so in love," Jamie laughed.

Kess blushed, "What can I say? He's the best."

Jamie bit her lip and sat down with Kess, "So….I really like Peter," she blurted, "He's like no other guy I've ever known. It's so weird, I haven't had feelings like this before."

"Aw, I knew it," Kess squealed, "I mean, with what you said last night, and all. I am so happy for you!"

Jamie looked down, "Well, I don't know if he feels the same though. I…don't really know how to tell or anything like that."

"Girl, you are in the right place," Kess put her guitar into its case and stretched out on her stomach, "The best advice I can give you is to just be honest with him and yourself from the very beginning and to just do what feels natural. You guys worked on the car today right? So just do more things like that, work on your homework, talk about class. Just the same sort of things that you do with me, establish a relationship with him and then if he really likes you things will just work out." She smiled and giggled a little, "But I'm pretty sure you won't have to wait long. I've known Peter for over a year now and believe me he has never looked at any girl the way he looks at you."

Jamie smiled and felt her heart rise in her throat, "Really?"

"Oh definitely," Kess replied, "And why wouldn't he? I'm surprised more guys haven't tried to ask you out, although, seeing you with Peter may have made them think twice. He is a pretty imposing guy."

"That's for sure," Jamie laughed, "But I like it. He's so different from all the guys I've known before. I mean, I never felt this way about any of them."

Kess shook her head and smiled, "Ah, young love," she sighed.

Jamie laughed out loud, "Young love, you should talk," she threw a pillow at Kess, "You're the most head-over-heels of them all."

"I cannot deny the truth," Kess laughed and caught the pillow.

The two girls laughed a little more then Jamie slowed down, still smiling, "So hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead," Kess said, "Want a peanut?" she offered Jamie a nut from a bowl she grabbed off her bedside table.

"Thanks," Jamie took a handful and the two munched as Jamie spoke, "So, I have some really weird dreams sometimes. Not weird I guess, but, they wake me up and…and leave me really unnerved."

Kess nodded sympathetically, "I know what you mean. I still have some really disturbing ones. But before I came here and even at the beginning I could barely sleep a night without waking up."

"What did you do to make them stop?"

Kess shrugged, "Well, they haven't completely stopped and probably won't. But what really helped me was, I guess, coming to terms with them and what they represented. It's a little confusing and I won't go in to detail now, but accepting where I came from and what I have done has helped them to recede some. I had some dark times in the past and trying to get over those, or at least acknowledge that they no longer control me has made the dreams less severe. What's your dream?"

Jamie thought and scrunched up her face, "It's really vague. I'm just running through this hall and someone is chasing me. Like every bad dream ever, right?" she laughed lightly, "It's hard to explain the feelings I get in it; fear, anger and also…curiosity. I really want to know who is behind me and where I am. It feels so familiar but I can't place it."

Kess frowned and nodded, "You know, it might help to talk to the Professor. And if he decides it's a good idea then you may want to have John look at it. I mean, he can give you a second opinion or let some of the other X-men see it. Or Jean, she's a telepath too."

Jamie nodded, she felt a little relieved to know that she wasn't the only one with such violently real nightmares, "I'll think about that. If I talk to the Professor do you think you could go with me?"

"Absolutely," Kess agreed, "I'm here for you girl," she smiled, "Any day of the year."

Jamie smiled wide, "Thanks, I'm really glad we're friends."

"Me too, Jamie," Kess hugged her, "Next semester we have to make sure we take a class together. Oh and we actually have Monday off, no school, so let's think of something fun to do ok? I hate to waste my days off.

"Hell yes," Jamie grinned, "It'll be awesome. I'll see you at lunch."

"Night Jamie," Kess waved as Jamie went back to her room to go to sleep.

The next day, in History, Jamie couldn't help but daydream about her new life. It was almost an unbelievable change from what she used to know. Even just waking up in a warm, comfy bed was something that used to be a treat but now it was part of her every day. She was also thankful for having a friend in Kess, she didn't have much contact with girls since she spent so much time working odd jobs that most girls wouldn't be caught dead doing or wandering alone through Canada.

Not least of all she thought about Peter. He was so handsome with his rippling muscles and shining blue eyes. They connected so well and it felt so right to be around him, whether or not he felt about her like she felt about him, it was just great to know him. Peter was entirely different from every guy she had ever met, he was helpful and thoughtful, mature and respectful.

"Jamie," Peter said, shaking her from her thoughts, "You ready for lunch?"

"Oh, yeah," Jamie laughed, "Sorry."

At lunch Jamie and Peter found John, Kess and Warren sitting with another girl with a long brown ponytail. "Jamie, this is Kitty," Kess introduced the brunette.

"Hi Jamie!" Kitty said enthusiastically. Jamie could instantly tell this Kitty was quite different from herself. "It's so nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. Sorry I couldn't meet you sooner, I was in France on a mission."

"Hey Kitty." Jamie said with a look at Kess, Kitty had spoken so fast Jamie almost couldn't catch all of it, Kess fought back a smile and shrugged.

"It totally was," Kitty giggled as she ate some frozen yogurt, "And tons of fun, I got to work with Bobby again, he's so smart."

"Better watch out," Ali said as she sat down, "Rogue might hear you."

Kitty rolled her eyes and Jamie got the immediate feeling that she and Ali were not the best of friends. "So are you working in the garage again?" John asked Jamie, sensing the tension and changing the subject.

"Ew the garage?" Kitty said, "It's so dirty there. And the cars are so greasy."

Jamie laughed, "Yeah they are supposed to be."

"Little grease never hurt anybody," Peter agreed making Jamie smile.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and Jamie hurried off to her next class with everyone else.

That evening Jamie had gone to the training session again with Kess and John and this time she sparred with Jubilee while Kess work with Ali. After a quick change into her wranglers and a red tank Jamie found herself back in the garage discussing the transmission for the GTO with Peter.

"I think that building it in the separate parts will give us a chance to really get to know the machine and to make sure that we have each piece completed," she said, looking over the mainshaft she had begun.

"That sounds like a good idea," Peter agreed, "That way there's less of a chance that something will break off and we'll have to take the whole thing apart."

"Sounds like a plan," Jamie said happily.

"Yup," Peter replied, "Should be fun."

They worked separately for a few minutes under the eye of Scott until Kess brought out a plate of sandwiches followed by Jean who carried a pitcher of water with glasses.

"We thought you could use some nourishment," Jean said, "I didn't see any of you at dinner and you don't want to work on an empty stomach."

"So thoughtful," Scott smiled, "That's why I love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she poured the glasses full of water and handed them out.

Seeing Scott with Jean gave Jamie a different view of him. He could be a little cocky and annoying sometimes but there was more to him than just authority. "Do you remember when we had to gut the cars?" John asked as he took a sandwich. Scott was talking to Jean at the other end of the garage while the students had gathered around the sandwiches.

"That was one hell of a project," Christian said, "I think I still have scars from scratching my arms on the engine."

"That's nothing compared to the scratches you got when we were in China," Kess said nibbling on John's sandwich, "Remember?"

"Do I ever? We were in the most crowded part of Hong Kong I have ever seen," Christian explained to Jamie, "It was Kess, Bobby, and myself. We'd been chasing after some guy from a terrorist group and been separated from Storm and Cyclops. Well, out of nowhere we ran into our target, I guess he had gotten confused in the crowds and he ran into this empty building, I believe it was an old storage building that was under repair, and we followed him up the stairs to the top floor and he jumped across into the window of this other building, right across the alley and I jumped after him. Well apparently his mutation was like Kitty's so he phased through the glass but I crashed through it. Bobby was able to freeze him in place until Cyclops got there but Kess has to help me down the stairs. I felt like an idiot," he laughed.

"Don't feel bad," Kess said, "If it hadn't been for you then Bobby might not have come out of that mission. Christian is telekinetic and before we were separated from Storm and Scott Bobby had jumped after the terrorist, we were on a rooftop, and he misjudged the distance. Christian caught him in mid air as he was falling and was able to bring him back to the roof."

Christian blushed a little, "I was just doing my job."

"And what a good job it was. Besides, you had no way of knowing what that mutant could do."

"These missions sound like dangerous business," Jamie said with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Oh they are," Kess said with a look to match her friend's.

John nodded, "But there are fun times too. It's really a great way to get to know people. And we've had some hilarious incidents, even in training."

"That's for sure," Peter agreed, "We could put together a blooper real of all the times that Kitty got stuck, phasing through something."

John snickered, "That's right. Do you remember when we were doing some training exercises in the grove and she went to phase through a thick branch and got stuck? Her legs were kicking out the bottom and her arms were flailing in the air. That was so funny."

Peter laughed along with John, "Or how about when last year's class graduated and Ali fell asleep when she was supposed to be sitting in the back as an usher. She said someone came in the door next to her and when it slammed shut she woke up and her lights went off, it was like a fireworks show while Storm was trying to give her congratulatory speech."

Jamie laughed with the rest of her friends, "Did that really happen?"

"Oh yeah," Christian said, "I was there. If it was anyone but Ali they would have been embarrassed. And you know what; I wouldn't be surprised if all that falling asleep was a lie and she just did it on purpose to liven up the ceremony."

"Alright, breaks over," Scott interrupted them, "Thank you for the food and drink ladies," he said to Kess and Jean.

"Anything for our hard workers," Jean beamed and then she left the garage, followed by Kess after a quick kiss to John.

"So let me see how this mainshaft is coming along Jamie," Scott moved over to inspect the progress of her transmission. He picked up what she had welded so far and inspected it slowly; making Jamie aggravated because she knew it was in perfect shape. "Very nice, you might want to watch the welding on the ends, it looks like it could be a little weak right here, you don't want it to come apart. But a very good job overall."

"Thanks," Jamie said, taking a deep breath. She knew there was nothing wrong with her welding, the ends were perfectly bonded, and even Peter had thought so.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a chance here Jamie, but you're in the class. Welcome to Advanced Auto Mechanics."

"Thanks Scott!" Jamie exclaimed.

John, Christian and Peter clapped for her, "You had in the bag the whole time," Peter said.

"I guess I am pretty awesome," she smiled feeling cocky, "Now let's get back to that welding."

By the end of the session Jamie had finished the mainshaft and was prepping the metal she would use for the countershaft the next time. "We're really moving along," Peter observed. He had completed the case and was planning out how he would build the idler shaft.

"We make such a great team," Jamie smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," Peter replied as they put away their tools. He wiped his hands on his white tank nervously, "So, do you maybe want to get some ice cream some time?" he asked awkwardly.

Jamie's heart sang and she was sure everyone in the school could hear it. She bit her lip and blushed bright red, trying to speak as normally as she could, "Yeah sure, that would be great," she replied.

"Awesome," Peter breathed easier, "How about tomorrow after class? Then we can come back and work on the car some more?"

"Absolutely," Jamie agreed, "So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Can't wait," he answered and they went their separate ways to shower.

Before her shower Jamie burst into Kess' room with a huge smile on her face. "What," Kess asked excited, "What is it? Did Peter kiss you? No, no he asked you out didn't he?" Jamie just smiled wider and nodded. "Oh my God!" Kess jumped up from her bed and threw her arms around Jamie, "That's so great, I'm so happy for you! Are you so excited?"

"Oh definitely," Jamie replied, "I'm nervous too, this is all so new. It's almost unreal."

"I know how you feel," Kess sympathized, "So where are you guys going? How did he ask you?"

Jamie laughed, she was happy to have a friend she could talk to about girlie things. While Jamie wasn't too girlie she was still very much a woman and liked this new habit of talking to Kess about her life. "Well tomorrow, after classes we're going to get some ice cream. And he just asked if I wanted to get some ice cream with him. He is really shy though, you were definitely right about that. But I like it you know? He's not a sleaze or anything."

"Totally, Pete is such a softie, and he's so old fashioned. God you guys are so cute together," Kess gushed.

"Really?" Jamie smiled, she had never considered herself cute, and definitely never thought of herself in a relationship but she was excited about it.

"Of course, Jamie you don't give yourself enough credit. I know how independent you are and you're so strong. And I was just the same when I first came here and I was so afraid to let someone else be a part of my life, but John convinced me and it was the best choice I ever made. It's really hard to sort of give up that that singular side of yourself, but once you do, you'll never regret it. I'm stronger now than ever."

Jamie gave Kess a warm hug, thankful for her reassuring advice, "I am so happy I know you Kess. This is just the best day." After Jamie finished her homework and took a shower that night she slept soundly all the way through. Apparently the friendship of Kess and the feelings she had for Peter were turning out to be a good guard against her nightmares.

"Class I would like to make a quick announcement," Scott said as everyone finished taking their seats, "Your new classmate Jamie is now a part of the Advanced Auto Mechanics Class." Jamie smiled confidently as the class clapped for her, all but Matt who threw a dirty look in her direction.

"So you'll continue working with Peter on the GTO," Scott continued, "And your assignments will be the same as the regular class' but with some extra side projects."

Jamie nodded and Scott started to lecture the class on drive trains. "I don't think Matt was too happy for you," Peter whispered smiling.

"Well isn't that just too bad?" Jamie whispered back in mock sincerity.

Peter snickered softly, "So are we still on for this afternoon?"

"Definitely," Jamie smiled, "Can't wait."

Peter had thought that after he asked Jamie out he would be even more nervous than he had been before but he wasn't, he felt so natural around her in every way. She had a really tough and rugged personality but at the same time she had a calming effect on him, she made him feel like no other girl ever had. He had a few butterflies in his stomach but they weren't so much nervous as they were excited. During class Peter spent very little time listening to Scott and much more time thinking about Jamie. He couldn't get her off his mind and it seemed like only a few minutes later that the bell rang and he was walking back to the main building with her.

"What'd you have to do to get into the Advanced Class? Make some sort of deal with Scott? Hopefully nothing Jean'll be jealous about I hope," Matt said from behind them.

Jamie whirled around, instantly angry, eyes flaming, "I think you need to mind your business before that tongue of yours gets you in trouble," she growled.

"Watch what you say Jamie," he replied as coolly as he could, "Wouldn't want someone else to hear you talk like that. You might get yourself kicked out."

Peter saw Jamie's claws slowly slide out of her knuckles and he stepped in, placing a hand on her shoulder that kept her calm but also warned her that this was not the right time to fight. "Matt, you're pushing the last button. Just because you're jealous that Jamie is in the class you failed to get into twice, doesn't mean you need to go around acting like an asshole. I'd watch it if I were you."

Matt ignored Peter, staring Jamie straight in the eyes, "Having someone fight your battles for you? I thought you were a real mutant."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Jamie's claws slid back into her fists faster than they had slipped out and in the flash of an eye she had Matt's wrists crisscrossed behind his back. Speaking in a low, menacing voice into his ear, "I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention," she began, "I don't like you, and the people I don't like, don't usually come out in one piece if they push their luck and cross me too many times. So right now, you're at the very last step to making me mad. I suggest you think real hard about the next thing you say."

Matt yanked himself away from Jamie as she stood back and crossed her arms. "You are so out of this school," he snarled, "The Professor will love to hear about you."

"Having someone else fight your battles for you?" Jamie asked in a patronizing voice. Matt was so angry he couldn't speak, he stood there fuming for a moment, realizing that he would seem weak if he went to Xavier and stormed off with his friends.

"I think that's the end of that," Jamie said, clearly proud of herself though still pissed off by Matt's comments.

"I hope so," Peter replied, "I don't want to seem like I'm agreeing with Matt. But you might want to be careful what you do or say when there are a lot of people around. Professor Xavier has a strange way of knowing everything that's going on around here. I just wouldn't want you to get in any trouble. They might take you out of Auto."

Jamie sighed, "Alright, I'll try to be more careful. I hate rules, they so rain on my parade." She knew that Peter didn't mean to hurt her by his words and she knew he was right. She was aware that sometimes her temper got the best of her. Jamie had always tried to control her angry side but sometimes it just didn't work and that bothered her a lot about herself. She entered History in a much more somber mood than she had woken up in that morning.

Peter could sense Jamie's frustration and he was afraid that he had caused it. The last thing he wanted to do was screw things up with the most amazing girl before they had even started. As Ororo talked about the important scientific contributions of the ancient Egyptians Peter mentally scolded himself for telling Jamie what he had and promised himself that he would make it up to her.

After having some time to clear her mind and focus on class Jamie felt better. She knew she had issues with her anger but she could at least control how it affected the rest of her day. This was supposed to be a great day, she was going on her very first date with the coolest guy she had ever met. With that on her mind it didn't take long for her to be smiling again.

"So what do you think is for lunch?" she asked happily as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Let's see, it's Thursday so I'm going to go with…I have no clue," Peter laughed.

"Smells like tacos, sour cream, tomatoes, rice and peanut butter cookies," Jamie said after a moment.

Peter stared at her, "You can smell that from here?" he asked, "Oh I forgot, you're a super woman."

Jamie giggled, "I wouldn't say that, I just do things better than most people."

"You are something else," Peter grinned and opened the door for her.

Jamie had been completely accurate on the menu and as they sat down with John and Kess Peter complemented her on her amazing nose. "Just fantastic," he smiled.

"What is?" Kess asked as she ate.

"Jamie could smell what was for lunch from Ororo's classroom," Peter answered.

"No way. From that far?" John said, "I doubt even Logan could do that."

"What can I say, I have the nose of a blood hound," Jamie laughed.

The group ate and chatted lightly about classes until Kess spoke up, "Also, we're going to Washington today. So we won't be back until Sunday. Make sure you think up some great plans for the four of us on Monday Jamie, that's the mission I'm assigning you."

"Oh right, have fun," Peter said, "Give the President my regards."

Jamie was fascinated by that fact that Peter knew the President, she was getting antsy to go on her own mission some day. After lunch they separated for classes and finished out the day. As Jamie returned to her room she heard Kess moving around at the other end of their bathroom.

"Hey, aren't you leaving soon?" Jamie asked as she walked in.

"Oh yeah," Kess said shoving things into a black duffle bag, "I'm just making sure that John has everything he needs. Oh! Also," she hurried into Jamie's room, "I set out what I think you should wear. I know you're just going for ice cream so it's really basic and very you. So we have one of the new pairs of jeans here, the one with a few holes in it so it's more informal. Then this army green wraparound top, it comes down a little in front so it's sexy but really casual. And your army green chucks. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Jamie laughed, "Anything else I should remember?"

"Just be yourself," Kess hugged her, "Also, no baseball caps. I'll see you in a few days."

"Good luck, be safe, and don't hurt anyone, too bad" Jamie called as Kess hurried back to her room.

"Oh Jamie, if I thought about staying safe on a mission, I'd never get anything done," Kess called back.

Kess sat in the back of the jet in her X-men sweat pants and a red cami. She put on her black x-men jacket and yawned, ready for the short flight to Washington. As they neared the landing strip Ororo stood up and began to brief the group on their mission. "Tonight is your own," she stated, "You can go out but there's a curfew at 11 so make sure you're back in your rooms by then. Ali and Kess you're sharing a room. John, you and Warren will be with Scott and Kurt. Myself and Jean will be in the middle room. We'll be up at 6 to get ready and head to our stations. Kess, you and I will arrive at the White House at 7 to be ready to take our places on the platform. John, you and Scott are going straight to the Lincoln Memorial and there will be an agent there to help escort you to a room where you can set up camp. Warren, you'll go with them and that same agent will take you up to the roof where you can be in position. Remember, if for any reason Kess or myself is compromised it's your job is to get the President to safety. Ali, Kurt, and Jean you'll wait until 8, then take separate modes of transportation to the Lincoln Memorial. Sound good?"

There was a menagerie of replies, all positive, and Scott began to take the jet down to earth. "Are you excited to be running your very first mission?" Kess asked, resting her head on John's shoulder.

"Well I'm not really running it, but I am excited," he replied and ran his fingers through her long hair.

"You're going to do so well. Scott's lucky to have you," she mused, "But I'm luckier."

"As long as you're aware of it," John said jokingly.

"Oh you," Kess smiled and lightly punched his stomach as they got up and gathered their things.

The group exited the jet and Scott put it in a hangar at the small, private airport they had landed at. Separate cabs took them to their hotel and as soon as they left the hangar they were undercover. They didn't want anyone watching them to figure out they were mutants. It wouldn't look good for the President. Jean and Scott took one cab, acting as a couple on vacation; Ororo and Kurt took on a similar disguise while Ali, Warren, Kess and John acted as a group of friends on a fall break vacation. "At least we don't have to room with Jean again," Ali remarked as they drove through the late afternoon streets of Washington DC.

"Aw she's not that bad," Kess said.

"Are you kidding, she made me go outside very time I wanted a cigarette."

"Well we were in a non-smoking room," Kess laughed, "And don't forget who booked those rooms," she nodded in Warren's direction.

Warren hung his head a little, "I thought it might get her to stop," he said.

Ali planted a kiss on Warren's cheek, "You might as well just give up," she said, "I won't quit for anyone."

"You two are a trip," John smiled as their cab pulled up to the hotel. He grabbed his bag and Kess' and escorted her upstairs to the room she was sharing with Ali. "So let's change and then Warren and I will come get you and we can see about some dinner. Sound good?"

"As always. I'll see you soon," Kess stood on her toes to kiss his nose. John was 6'3" and compared to Peter not tall at all but he was the perfect size for Kess, she fit against him so well he could rest his chin on the top of her head.

"He says I'm a trip," Ali snickered as she and Kess changed clothes, "But you're the one who's practically married already."

"Right," Kess laughed as she pulled a black skirt over her tiger leggings, "Married. That's a funny joke."

"Oh please Kess," Ali said and wrapped a dark grey sweater around the green tank that hung over her left shoulder, "If he asked you this second you'd say yes."

"Ali, I am 18 years old. What are you doing talking about crazy things like that?" Kess slipped a black turtle neck over her head and strapped on a pair of black flats completing her wild look.

Ali sat on the bed and pulled on her brown boots, lacing them up as she spoke, "You're right," she said, "I don't know what's come over me since I've been with Warren, I'm all romantic and shit."

Kess laughed to herself, she was sure that Ali was not what most people would consider romantic but she had seen the change in her friend. She thought about what Dazzler had been like before, such a tough, mean girl. She had no respect for anyone but even now she was becoming more responsible and mature. Kess couldn't wait to see that happen in Jamie's life. There was something so maturing about being in a relationship. She knew that from experience, being with John had made her stronger and fuller in places where she had been empty and lacking. He was the one that had convinced her to stay at the Institute, it was the first time she listened to someone else's opinion and taken into account something aside from her own thoughts and feelings. She smiled softly to herself and wondered what Jamie was doing as she waited for John and Warren.

Jamie stood in front of the full length mirror staring at her reflection. She had changed into the clothes Kess had laid out and felt very good about her appearance. She had also chosen not to wear a baseball cap, according to Kess' wishes, and was now wondering what she should do with her hair, wishing her stylish friend was not so far away in Washington. She had tried putting it up, sticking bobby pins in it, even a head band but now she was sitting with unruly pieces falling in her eyes. As she was about to try another hair clip she found in Kess' room Peter knocked on her door. She spritzed a little of the lavender body spray Kess had let her borrow around her and hurried to open the door.

"Hi," Peter said. He stared in awe at Jamie, she wasn't dressed up but she looked amazing. Her outfit was flirty and cute but it held her own strong personality too. She smelled amazing as he inhaled the scent of her freshly washed hair and the hint of lavender. "You look beautiful," he breathed.

Jamie blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself chief." In fact, Peter looked just as gorgeous as he thought she looked. He had a simple red, long sleeved shirt on that hugged tightly to his muscles.

"So, you ready?" he asked, "Oh, this is for you by the way," he handed her a single orange lily.

"Oh Peter thanks," Jamie took the flower, "I've never seen orange ones before."

"Well Ororo has some gardens and she can do amazing things with flowers. I hope she doesn't miss it," he replied and followed her into her room as she looked for a glass she could put the lily in.

"Ah ha, a thief I see," she laughed and set it up in a small vase she found in the bathroom, "Thank you so much Peter." She reached her arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug.

Peter almost fainted at her touch, she was so warm and her skin was smooth and silky. She felt so good against his chest, he didn't want her to let go. "You're welcome," he whispered, "So, how about that ice cream?"

"Yes sir," Jamie smiled and grabbed a jacket. She pat Peter on the back and headed out the door leaving him to follow her to the garage.

"So John, when are you going to set me up in a meeting with your dad?" Ali asked as the four students sat around a table eating sushi.

"I talked to his assistant last week and he said that dad would be taking a trip to the City next month," John replied. He put his hand on Kess' knee glaring at a table of guys near them that kept casting unwelcome glances at his girlfriend. "If he has time then you can talk to him."

"Awesome," Ali smiled, "Maybe then we can get some shows booked. I think the band needs a motivational boost, they're being so lame. You know, you two should play with us some time," she nodded to Kess and John, "I think we could use some new sounds."

"I like it," Kess said, "Just let us know and we can come by."

John paid for their food and the two couples walked in the cool, fall air back to the hotel. They passed a little park a block away from their building, "Want to stop for a little bit?" John asked.

Warren yawned, "I think we're going to head back up, it's almost 8 and I want to do some work."

"I'm going with him," Ali winked, "But I doubt there will be much work getting done."

Warren let Ali lead him back to the hotel as John pulled Kess close, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Kess let her head rest against his chest, loving the feel of his soft blue sweater against her cheek. They walked through the park in silence for a few minutes, the sun starting to set and the sky turning a slight pink. In the middle of the park there was a big fountain and two little girls chased each other around it. The autumn trees had started to become bare and much of the ground was covered by red and brown leaves that crunched under their feet as they walked.

The pair walked quietly as a cool wind blew around them, swirling some of the leaves on the ground and making Kess huddle closer to John's warm body. "Cold?" he asked and smiled.

"Not anymore," she replied.

The sky darkened further and as the temperature dropped John decided they should return to their hotel. "We can do some work if you want," he offered.

"Oh yes, that's just what I was hoping for," Kess replied sarcastically but with a contented smile. Any time she spent with him was good time.

They walked slowly back to the hotel, taking their time in the frosty Washington air. "This is like when we were in France last month," John said, "That was probably the best mission I think we ever had."

"Why's that?" Kess asked and looked up into his light blue eyes, "You almost didn't get out of that burning building."

"Oh please, that fire never had anything on me," he laughed, "I just mean that it was so nice being on a mission with just you."

Kess snickered, "And Scott and Jean."

"Scott plus Jean equals us being alone. You know how they are," John replied, "And we had some nice down time. I'd never gotten to just walk through the streets of Paris. And you looked adorable in that beret."

"Aren't you just the sweetest," Kess remarked, "You're right, that was a beautiful time. The weather was gorgeous and the company was so good."

"And the food," John smiled, "Talk about amazing."

"Ah the food," Kess said in a tone similar to John's, "Absolutely unreal."

The two laughed as they made their way upstairs, Ali and Warren were nowhere to be seen in either room or the lobby, "Well I wonder why," John asked with a smirk.

"I'm not complaining," Kess winked and sat down on the bed she shared with Ali.

"Temptress," John accused.

"Oh I only want to work on some homework," she replied laughing, "Grab your books, I need help going over the mastering process."

"And you have come to the guru of Music Administration," John bowed overdramatically.

Kess tossed her notebook at him, "Sit down guru, I can't see past your ego." John caught the notebook, smiling and sat down next to Kess and began to go over their homework.

Peter caught up to Jamie at the stairs, "So how'd you hear about the Institute?" he asked, trying to make conversation as they walked.

"Storm and Nightcrawler located me in Canada, I'm not sure how they did it. But then the Professor got in touch with me and I hopped on a plane for New York," she replied and opened the door into the garage, "So what car shall we take?"

"Well, if you don't mind," Peter said as he led her to the far end of the garage, "I thought we'd take a classic. It's sort of a date car, I don't know, I've always had a special place in my heart for it." The last car in the garage was a pale blue 1965 Thunderbird convertible.

Jamie gasped happily, "Oh what a gorgeous car," she cooed, "I definitely approve."

"Great," he opened her door, "My lady." He shut Jamie's door then got into the driver's seat, "So," he began as he started the car, "Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Butter pecan," Jamie smiled, "Nothing like cold ice cream during a pleasant evening. What about you?"

"Pralines and cream," he replied as he drove through the rural county. Trees passed as they rolled into a small town, opposite the direction of New York City. "So tell me about Canada," Peter went on. Being on this date with Jamie was so comfortable. He had been nervous about asking her because he wanted to take things slowly but this was absolutely perfect. They were having a nice time in a great car going for something as simple as ice cream. It was the relationship of his dreams; he still couldn't believe Jamie was real.

"Well, I was never really in one place for very long. I spent most of my time moving around," she replied enjoying the cool breeze in her hair and the gorgeous man next to her.

"Why'd you move so much?" Peter turned the car into the parking lot of a small, old-fashioned looking ice cream shop.

"In all honesty," Jamie said, "I'm not sure." Peter opened her door again, it was weird for her to be treated with such chivalry, it almost made her laugh but she was thankful to be spending time with Peter. "I just never really felt like I was in the right place. I was always looking for something else that would make me feel…content I guess. I didn't find it until now though."

"I see, well I know that I'm glad you came here. This place is much better for it," Peter told her.

Jamie laughed, "Hey now, I already agreed to go on the date, you don't have to butter me up."

Peter smiled, "You got me, but it's true, Kess really likes you too."

"Well, I'm definitely glad I came here, Kess is amazing…and you're not so bad either." They walked up to the window of the ice cream shop and ordered. Jamie got a butter cream cone and Peter chose a coke float with vanilla ice cream.

Peter had parked the thunderbird next to an open pasture where horses roamed, snacking lazily on oats and water. "So tell me more about the garage you worked in," Peter lead her to an empty picnic table near their car.

Jamie licked her ice cream happily. The scent of autumn leaves and pumpkin pastures tickled her nose and she felt like she was in a movie, "Well it wasn't anything special, just a basic mechanics shop. I showed up one morning and I overheard one of the mechanics arguing with a customer about the engine of their car. The customer said that there was a problem with the spark plugs but the mechanic was trying to explain that it was cooling system. Well I could tell by just the sound of the car that it was the spark plugs. While they were arguing I just sort of looked under the hood, they hadn't seen me yet, and one of the spark plugs was covered in oil. So I knew exactly what was wrong with it. The customer was happy after that but the mechanic was not as thrilled, he got fired." She smiled but felt a little guilty.

"He got fired?" Peter asked incredulously, "Oh my God, well I guess it worked out for you."

"Yeah, I mean it wasn't my intention to get him fired but he obviously didn't know his stuff. They would lose a lot more customers if he had stayed on. But anyway, the manager hired me and I worked there for just about ten months. It was a fun time."

"I bet," Peter sipped his float, "Did you have any nice cars come in?"

"Oh yes," Jamie said, starting in on the cone, "I had been there about three weeks and this gorgeous black, '57 Mercedes SL300 Roadster rolled in. I nearly had a heart attack. The guy was driving across Canada and had some trouble with the heater, we fixed it really quick but that thing was sick."

"I have only seen one of those in my life, at a car show in Moscow when I was younger, and it was the most beautiful thing I've seen to date…well next to you," Peter winked feeling much more confident around Jamie.

Jamie blushed, "You are such a sweet talker," she gave him a playful look. Jamie thought back to what Kess had said about being herself, knowing she'd do her friend proud because she had never felt more like herself than she did right now with Peter. "So what about you," she asked, "What's the story on Colossus?"

"Well it begins way back in Siberia, when a beautiful woman gave birth to an even more beautiful baby," he began jokingly.

"Oh my," Jamie rolled her eyes.

Peter laughed, "No, I'm kidding. I grew up on my family's little farm in Russia. It's very secluded but so beautiful. I miss my family a lot, especially my mother's pumpkin vareniky. These dumplings with pumpkin and cheese and other seasonings."

"They sound delicious," Jamie said, "I bet your mother is a wonderful cook."

"She is," Peter agreed, "What about yours? I mean, I know that most people at the Institute didn't have the family that I did, and from what it sounds like you didn't grow up in a conventional situation, but do you remember anything like that?"

Jamie shook her head, licking the ice cream from her fingers, "Nope, and I don't feel too bad about it. I mean, I can't miss something I didn't have right? But I bet if I had a mother as amazing as yours sounds, I wouldn't be able to forget her."

Peter beamed, everything about Jamie was so right. From the way her jeans clung to her killer curves and the way her green shirt dipped low and brought out the color of her eyes to the things she said that were unlike anything he'd ever heard a girl say. The sun was beginning to go down and the light glinted off her sun-kissed skin and hair, making her look like an angel sitting across from him. "I think my mother would approve very much of you," he nodded happily.

Jamie smiled, truly touched by his words, "That is so nice, Peter," she said, "I really hope so. She sounds a like a woman who's approval is worth having." The thought of Peter with his family brought a warmth and softness to Jamie's heart that she hadn't known before. She felt like she was already becoming a part of his life, and she was right, more than she knew.

Peter slurped the last of his coke float through the straw and they decided to take a short walk through the aging town as the sky started to turn towards dusk. "So I guess we won't be working on that car," Peter said.

"That's ok for tonight," Jamie mused, "I have some history homework that I need to finish so…I should probably get on that."

"Agreed," Peter nodded, "Ororo's classes are probably my toughest but it's all worth it, she really makes me feel like I'm learning."

"I've noticed that too," Jamie said as the breeze blew her short hair around her face, "She's such a great teacher."

They walked in silence for a few minutes and Peter took a deep breath. He wanted to touch Jamie again, he just loved the feel of her skin against his and the warmth of her body. He scratched the back of his neck then lightly set his arm across her shoulders, hoping that she would want the same as he did.

At first the feel of Peter's arm on her brought back memories of Matt but Jamie instantly pushed those away and enjoyed the pressure of his muscles against hers. She moved a little closer, not sure of how she should react and let her head rest against his chest. She was just the right size for him; her head coming up to his chin making it easy for her position it against him.

"Well, it looks like we should head back," Peter said after a little longer. The sky was starting to turn a light pink and the evening wasn't far off.

"Alright," Jamie agreed, "This is a really nice little town."

"Yeah I like to come here sometimes, it's a lot less busy than New York City," he replied as they headed back to the car.

"I haven't been in the city yet but I believe you, I've seen it on TV and it looks pretty hectic," Jamie smiled, moving a little closer though her posture was slightly uncomfortable. She had no idea what to do with a man's arm around her shoulder, but she was beginning to think she liked having Peter so close. He was so strong; she could feel his rock hard muscles against her cheek.

"I think you'd like it. I love it, but sometimes it's just nice to get back to simpler country," he said and opened her door again.

"That's part of what I liked the most about being able to roam freely in Canada," Jamie thought out loud, "I could hike across fields or pastures and then make my way into the city and see the life there. I don't know which I liked better, it was nice to have both options to even each other out."

"I can relate to that," Peter said as he drove them back to the mansion, "I could get pretty restless on the farm, I liked the trips to Moscow that we would take every so often, it broke up the monotony."

"But working on a farm must have been fun," Jamie said. She loved hard work, especially outside, she couldn't imagine it being boring.

"And it was," Peter assured her, "I don't mean to make it sound like I didn't love the farm, but sometimes, you know, change is a nice thing."

"I gotcha," Jamie laughed.

They arrived back at the Institute at around seven o'clock and walked up the stairs laughing about another funny story Peter had told Jamie about one of his missions. Matt passed them on his way down the stairs and shot a dirty glare at them. Jamie moved closer to Peter and held onto his arm as they walked. At her touch Peter felt a shiver go up his spine; it made him feel much better to know that she was initiating some of their contact. It showed him that she liked having him around and having his arms around her so he pulled her close as they walked down the hall.

"I had a great time tonight Jamie," Peter said, "You're a pretty fantastic girl. I'd really like to go out again. Maybe for dinner sometime or we can get Chinese and eat it in?"

"That sounds great," Jamie said, as they reached her door and Peter's arms dropped, taking her hand in his, "I had an amazing time too. You're really great to be around." She silently kicked herself for not telling him how she really felt, she just didn't know what to do yet exactly. But she was trying her best and it seemed to be paying off.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Peter asked, dropping her hands.

"Definitely," Jamie smiled. Peter started to turn away but Jamie quickly pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her long, beautifully shaped arms around his neck and could feel his steely abs against her stomach; she felt so warm and happy inside.

Peter planted a kiss on the side of Jamie's cheek and smiled wide, "See you soon Jamie," he said.

"Night," she whispered after him.

Kess rose at 6 to her alarm clock and tried her best to wake up Ali. After failing at that she brushed her teeth and dressed in the black skirt and white blouse she was wearing as a Secret Service agent, she tied her tie around her neck and slipped into the comfortable black shoes, tossing the black jacket onto the chair as she tried again to rouse Ali from sleep. Unhappily, her fellow mutant finally got up and got dressed.

While Kess was braiding her hair Ali was going through her clothes, "I don't like having to have my wardrobe picked out for me," Ali mused grumpily.

"I think you might look a little suspicious in your normal outfit," Kess replied, "Besides it's just for a day."

"Still," Ali said putting on the nice jeans and red blouse, "I'd feel much more comfortable in combat boots and a tank."

"Wouldn't we all?" Kess asked and tossed Ali her red pumps, "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Ali waved, still yawning.

Kess hurried downstairs to the lobby where she met Ororo, looking very regal in a high-necked purple dress, her hair laying calmly across her shoulders. "Very nice," Ororo said after looking Kess over, "You look just like you're supposed to. And here are our other cohorts," she smiled as Scott, John and Warren came out of the elevator.

"Comlinks on?" Scott asked quietly, receiving nods in reply, "Good, then let's get going."

John smiled to Kess, he loved seeing her dressed so professionally, she looked amazing in anything she wore. The two groups parted as Kess and Ororo's taxi took them to the White House. Kess had been there before on other missions but it still dazzled her to see the home of the President. They were rushed inside where Kess took her place with three other Secret Service members that would be accompanying the President on stage while Ororo mingled with other guests, many of whom she knew very well. As the clock ticked closer to 9 there was nothing left for them to do but wait.

John was eager to get his first mission as a coordinator started and while he sat in the taxi with Scott, running his hands over the bag all their equipment was in, he started to imagine any scenario that might happen.

"Don't be nervous," Scott said, breaking John's thoughts, "You were born for this. And believe me, it goes so fast you won't even know what happened, it's all reaction and you've been in the field before so you know what you're doing."

"Thanks man," John replied, feeling more confident. He looked in the rearview mirror and could see Warren in the taxi behind them, he had his wings strapped down so he looked normal though he would undo the straps that kept them captive as soon as he reached the roof of the building they were going to. The taxis pulled up near the Lincoln Memorial as people were already starting to gather for the President's speech. John and Warren followed Scott inside where they met a Secret Service agent who escorted them to their separate stations.

At 7:15 Kess was sitting in the President's limo with a male agent and the President himself. "So I hope your classes are going well Ms. Velasco," the President was saying.

"Oh absolutely sir, I'm excited to be graduating soon," Kess replied, keeping calm. In the midst of a battle she was completely cool, doing the things that came naturally to her, but sitting in the limo waiting for the action to begin was torture. John was much better at these diplomatic things, she thought, but she always seemed to be chosen as the person closest to the target they were protecting, giving her the most contact with that person and also putting pressure on her as a defensive fighter.

"Have you thought about college at all?" the President continued, "Harvard is a lovely place, you know."

"I believe it sir," Kess smiled, "But I will probably begin taking college level courses with the Professor, I can't leave the most important job I have."

"Truly stated," the President nodded, "We certainly wouldn't want you to go anywhere."

As they exited the car, Kess spotted Ororo already taking a seat on the stage and she tested the air with her tongue, sensing Ali's familiar cigarette smoke in the crowd along with Jean's perfume. Knowing her teammates were near made her feel secure. She escorted the President up the stage with the three other agents to her left and behind her. She positioned herself at the right corner of the platform with a clear view of the President and the crowd in front of her. A bell tolled 9 o'clock somewhere near and she could feel the hum of the electric video cameras turn on and start taping.

"Suspicious figure in the front right quadrant," said a voice in her ear that she recognized as John. Kess had put sunglasses on in the car and she turned her gaze to the area that had been specified. In a split second she had identified the figure, it was a familiar face, a mutant they had seen while on a mission back in New York. The mutant had his hat pulled down low over his face but Kess could still sense the cold green eyes that she knew were hiding there. She kept an eye on the figure and could see Jean moving close behind him, having gotten the same message from John in her ear.

For the first twenty minutes things went smoothly as the President spoke about what the new administration was planning on doing as far as their environmental program. As he outlined a plan that was based around the implementation of a new sewer system the stage started to rumble. Kess could see a smirk on the face of the green eyed mutant and she put the pieces together. He was a known member of an underground group of mutants that made their home in the sewers, obviously this new program would disrupt his way of life and he was not about to let that happen.

The stage moved more and more and Scott's voice echoed in her ear. "Move the President to the safe room Kess and stay there, we'll keep you updated, there's more figures gathering closer to the stage, might be an ambush, repeat, might be an ambush.

The President was losing his balance and people in the crowd were starting to shout. Kess grabbed the President's hand and took him to the safety of the room below the platform. She closed off the opening back to the surface and listened carefully to what was happening.

"There's some sort of light show going on," she could hear John saying, "Ororo is gone, she's in the crowd leading a Service member through the crowd, heading towards the middle, it looks like that's where the operation is centered. Jean has apprehended the figure from front right quadrant," Kess nodded, she knew that green-eyed mutant must have been involved somehow.

"Give me more on the light show, anything hazardous to the President?" Kess asked over her comlinks.

"Negative," said John, "It began with a few images of a lion swallowing an elephant, obviously that stands for the President's party being defeated or taken over, then Dazzler interjected with her own light show. Totally obscured the images-"

John's voice was cut off when Kess heard a stomping on the trap door above her, "Alright, let's get you somewhere better," she told the President and helped him crawl through another opening that led to a small room, where there were a few weapons he could use if Kess' defense failed, but she had no worry about that.

There continued to be pounding on the door, it sounded like two people. Kess untied her braid and as she walked closer to the door her body changed into its serpentine form. Her skin turned a dark emerald color with diamond patterns twisting across her back and arms, her teeth elongated into fangs and she felt a slight pain when her skeleton thinned and made itself more flexible. Her long hair turned into snakes and her eyes glittered a golden yellow as she waited for the fight. "Possible enemies attempting to enter the safe room," she whispered over her comlink, "Tell Angel to be ready."

"Will do," said John's voice completely in control, "Stay safe Medusa."

As his last words hung in the air the trap door broke open and two mutants dropped inside. Medusa attacked immediately. She knew both of them; one was Lady Luck, a mutant with powers similar to Dazzlers though the lights and electricity she created had a form she could control, making them appear as lions, snakes or other animals usually. The second mutant was Scotch; she knew that Dazzler had met him before though she had never fought him. Before Scotch had a chance to stand up straight she had already sprawled him out on the floor with a strong kick to his stomach. As he sat dazed Lady Luck lunged at Medusa but she dodged that attack, spinning around and aiming a dropkick at her legs. Scotch was up by then and Medusa had to keep her balance while trying to fight both of them in hand-to-hand combat. Scotch was able to get a hold on her arm and pulled her backwards, giving his partner a good shot at her. However the snakes that Medusa was famous for started to plant poisonous bites all over his face and neck. Scotch cried out in pain and Medusa took that moment to break free of his grip and continue fighting Lady Luck. She sent a kick at Lady Luck's head which knocked her down then one last punch knocked her out. The mutant woman lay in a crumpled pile, with a black eye forming while Scotch moaned in pain touching the tender bites on his face that were causing a temporary paralysis beginning from his legs.

"Threat neutralized," Kess said, breathing heavily, over her comlink, "Send back up to collect the bodies."

"Roger, that's my girl," she could hear John smile on the other end of her comlink.

Jamie woke up still feeling the happiness that had wrapped around her heart the night before. She couldn't help smiling as she brushed her teeth and put on her wranglers and grey tank. On her way to class the morning smelled amazing, the sun seemed brighter and she could hear the birds from seven miles away, literally.

Peter had woken up in a mood almost identical to Jamie's. He hummed to himself as he showered and didn't even realize that he had skipped breakfast as he jogged to the garage for class.

"Aren't we happy today," Logan growled as he walked up behind Peter.

"Hey Logan," Pete greeted, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm…teaching," he muttered, "One-eye's gone and no one else here knows a brake pad from a pancake."

Peter laughed, "You don't sound too excited."

"I'm not a teacher," Logan grumbled lowly as they entered the classroom.

Peter took his seat next to Jamie, beaming in her direction. When she had first heard the door open and seen Peter and Logan enter she had been focused on Logan, she hadn't thought about who might be subbing while Scott was gone and she wasn't too excited about who it was. But then she saw Peter coming toward her and she decided to let her animosity with Logan go, for right now at least.

"Good morning," Peter said brightly.

"Morning," Jamie replied.

"Alright class," Logan began, "I know you were all looking forward to a study hall but we're going to do a little work before I let you go off and daydream while you pretend to look like you're working. First, we're going to have a pop quiz on motorcycles."

Matt groaned, "But we haven't studied motorcycles, we're only on cars for right now."

"Well I hope you've been reading ahead," Logan retorted, "Ok, first question. What sort of brakes do the majority of bikes have?" The class was silent, they weren't due to start learning about motorcycles until the end of the year and it would only be a small introduction. "Anyone?" Logan asked.

"Disc brakes," Jamie said from the back of the room with a slight tone of defiance in her voice.

Logan locked eyes with her for a moment, his opinion of her improving slightly with her knowledge of motorcycles. "Correct," he gave a curt nod, "Next question. What is the lean method of turning known as?"

"Countersteering," Jamie stated and sat back in her chair, "That's when the rider goes into a lean on a turn and turns the handlebars of the bike in the opposite direction of the turn."

"Right again," Logan said, his mood slightly improving, "How many cylinders can a gasoline powered engine have and what sort of transmission does it take?"

"From 1 to 8 cylinders," Jamie answered, "And they go with a manual, five or six-speed sequential transmission."

"If you're going to let her answer all the questions why did you even come to class?" Matt complained.

Logan glared in his direction, "Fine bub, what's another name for standard or street bikes?" Matt searched his mind for some kind of answer but couldn't come up with anything and chose to stay silent. "That's what I thought," Logan sneered.

"The answer is naked bikes," Jamie stared right at Matt when she answered.

"Well I can see the rest of you would much rather sit here and do nothing so go ahead and take your study hall," Logan finished, "I'd better see all of you at your training sessions too, no more skipping."

"I think you made quite an impression on Logan," Peter whispered to Jamie as they took out books and started reading their assignment for the weekend. Logan had stepped outside though he kept the door open so he could still technically be in the classroom while smoking his cigar.

"What makes you say that?" Jamie asked, she still didn't like Logan too much but she was beginning to warm to him a little though she didn't consider him a friend or ally.

"In his own way he just told Matt that he thought you were about a thousand times more skilled," Peter answered, "Logan's a tough nut to crack so you have to look at the little things with him."

Jamie nodded, she could relate to that, she didn't always know how to show her feelings very well; she might have more in common with Logan than just mutation. "I'll remember that," she said. They finished their study hall and the rest of the day seemed to fly by quickly.

As they were leaving Algebra Peter said, "So Jamie, do you still want to do a little training with me?"

"Absolutely!" she gushed, "Can we go right now?"

Peter laughed a little, "Sure, let's just change first and then I'll come by your room."

Jamie hurried off to her room and put on the exercise outfit Kess had given her. She was so excited to work out again, with her date yesterday she hadn't gone to the training session and she was ready to really work her body.

Peter knocked on her door like promised and the two of them found a small, aerobics room downstairs. They warmed up, Peter helping Jamie to get her arms stretched and then they began. "I know you've trained with Kess before, so it's going to be just that same sort of thing. We'll start slow and if we both feel comfortable we'll see how far we can push it."

"Got it," Jamie said. She and Peter positioned themselves across from each other, each taking in the other's stance and measuring up their strength and power. Peter couldn't help noticing the way Jamie looked in that tight outfit, it gave her a good range of movement and he took that into account.

Jamie could tell she would be much quicker and more agile than Peter but that a blow from him would probably unbalance her so she would have to be ready to brace herself for that. Peter moved first with a punch that Jamie instantly deflected, using his own momentum to take him off his guard, she dropkicked him and he fell, but just to his knees, regaining himself and moving back into an attack. The two fought for the better part of an hour until they were both panting, covered in a healthy sweat. "You were amazing," Peter said. He had never seen someone with as much rugged fighting power but simple grace as Jamie.

"Thanks, you gave me quite a workout," she replied. It was true; Peter was an excellent fighter and had really helped Jamie hone her skill in quickness. He was a big guy which made him deceiving because he was a lot faster than he looked.

"So here's what I was thinking, we go do a little work on the car, shower, change, Chinese, movie," he proposed as they walked back to their hall.

"I'm thinking that sounds perfect," Jamie smiled, "But instead of a movie do you have any video games?" It had been a long time since she'd played one and she was eager to do so again. Jamie loved video games, she contributed that love to her masculine side but she didn't care.

"Am I Russian?" Peter asked back, "Of course I do. Do you like Need for Speed?"

"Love it," Jamie replied.

"Great, then it's settled," Peter said and they headed straight to the garage. There was no need to change or shower because they would only get dirtier while working on the car.

They each got on a rolling board to look under the car, where the transmission would be installed. "See this bolt here?" Jamie asked pointing to the bolt in question, "It looks pretty worn to me, I think we need to replace it and possibly some of these others before we think about installing."

"I agree," Peter said, "We had to do a lot of that with the rest of the body, but this bolt is in the worst condition I've seen."

Jamie wheeled herself from under the car and got the necessary tools to fix their problem and they both set to work on fixing the weak bolts. "Much better," Jamie approved when they had finished, "Now we don't have to worry about anything falling off during the installation."

"Right, but we still have to have it up to Scott's level," Peter put their tools away, "Henry Ford couldn't build a car well enough for Scott."

"Is he really that bad?" Jamie asked filling a bucket with water.

"Is he ever," Peter said, "You want to wash the car?"

"Yep," Jamie tossed him a sponge.

Peter smiled, "Good plan, Scott wanted us to have them washed before our last project, but that never happened."

They wheeled the car out of the garage and Peter sprayed it down with a hose while Jamie put soap in the bucket and found some towels. Peter sprayed Jamie with the hose while she was looking down and that set her off, "Dude!" she laughed and threw a sponge at him, splashing soapy water all over his blue tank, sticking it to his sculpted abs and muscles, Jamie certainly liked the look of that.

They got back to washing the car, scrubbing every little nook and cranny they could find. Peter watched Jamie, the way she knew her way around the car as if she had built it fascinated him. He could only imagine all the good times they would have. Their first date had been beyond successful and their second was going even better. Peter had wanted to take things slow with Jamie but there was no denying the way he felt about her and what was the point in playing 'the game' if he truly, truly knew that she was for him?

"Jamie," he said a little seriously.

"Yeah?" she stood up from scrubbing the tires. Her hair was falling in her eyes and she had some soap on her cheek that she wasn't aware of, making her face even more beautiful to him.

"I have had more fun with you this week than I have ever had. You're so amazing and you're absolutely beautiful…this might sound really lame, but gah, I was wondering if…you'd be my girlfriend?" he swallowed hard and held his breath.

Jamie's eyes went wide and then her smiled went wider, "Yeah, of course," she said. She never expected him to ask her that or that she would reply so quickly and so surely. She had wanted to let him know how she felt but didn't know how, he had just solved all her problems for her and she couldn't be happier, even if she tried.

"Really?" Peter asked excitedly, letting himself breathe.

"Yeah" she said, "You're the best, Ruskie." she knew that last part sounded awkward but she didn't care, it was more than she could describe. "Plus everyone else here is too short for me."

"I feel the same way," he said with a smile and pulled her into a soapy, wet hug. He let his head rest on hers, inhaling again the scent of her hair, sweet with the sweat of training and working on the car.

Jamie let herself mesh together with Peter, wrapping her arms around his middle and listening to the beat of his heart through his wet shirt.

Peter pulled apart some though keeping his arms around Jamie and bent his head down, touching his lips softly to hers for what felt like the first kiss of his entire life.

Jamie, who had been so unknowing about boys and relationships, was swept up in Peter's kiss. It felt so right, like nothing in the world could ever go wrong again. It was light and sweet and when he pulled away she looked up into his deep blue eyes, knowing that she had found what she was looking for to make her whole.

Peter let Jamie go and they finished washing the car side by side, playing with the soapy water and enjoying each other's company. After an hour Peter's stomach started to growl. "You hungry yet?" he asked Jamie as they put away the bucket and sponges they had finished using

"Am I ever," she replied, "It feels like lunch was days ago."

"Then let's eat. Just come by room when you're ready and we'll call Wong's." With that Peter and Jamie separated again. Jamie was so happy while she was showering she wanted to sing. Her wet hair hung around her face curling in some places, giving her a fresh, playful look. She put on a pair of green sweatpants that she had cut off at the knees and a cream colored cami then walked down to Peter's room. All she could think about was how happy she was to be with Peter and how strange, but right it felt to have a 'boyfriend'. She couldn't wait to tell Kess.

When Peter let Jamie in he could still smell the shampoo on her hair and the scent of soap on her skin and he loved it. She looked so comfortably pretty in her outfit, she was amazing to look at but it was obvious she didn't try to make herself look nice; she didn't need to.

"So what's your poison?" Peter asked when she plopped down on his bed.

Jamie mused for a moment, "I think I'm going to go with sweet and sour chicken, fried rice and veggie egg rolls?"

"Delicious," Peter said, "I'm going to get chicken fried rice and lo mein. Do you want to split some crab ragoo?"

"Oh yes, I love that," Jamie said. Peter called the restaurant and they went down stairs to wait for it to arrive. "So now that I'm your girlfriend," she began, "Does that mean I have to let you do things like open the doors for me?"

Peter smiled, "No, only if you want to. I'm a little old-fashioned but I won't make you feel helpless."

"Good," Jamie laughed, "Because you know I'm anything but helpless."

"Believe me, I have a bruise forming to remind me of that." He had failed to block a quick punch that Jamie had thrown and now his bicep had a dark purple mark growing. The food arrived and they took it back up to Peter's room where he turned on his game system and inserted Need for Speed.

They ate slowly as they raced and Jamie was better at the game than Peter had thought possible. "You're killing me," he moaned after she had beaten him in three races, "How about something else?"

Jamie laughed triumphantly, "I mean if you want to lose at another game that's fine by me."

"How about Midnight Club 3?" he smiled, "I am number one at that."

"Well you better start getting used to being number two," Jamie smirked.

After another hour and a half of playing, Peter getting beaten six more times he shut off the game system. "I am giving up video games," he said.

Jamie laughed and patted his chest, "Aww not feeling so 'number one' anymore?"

"No, I'm feeling better than number one," he held her hand to his chest, kissing her lightly again, "Much better."

"Me too," Jamie said softly, smiling.

After actual Secret Service agents had come to retrieve the mutant terrorists and the President Kess found herself back in a taxi with Ororo headed to the hotel. "You did a good job, if I do say so myself," Ororo stretched a little, it had been quite a long day.

"Well I did have a great teacher," Kess smiled back at the woman she had formed a close relationship with.

"I'm proud of you, you listened to Scott and John very well. Team work is the most important part of coming out safe."

Kess nodded and looked out the window, "It's getting easier, I couldn't imagine going in there by myself," she said. Kess had always been very independent, to a fault almost, when she first started going on missions she had a hard time listening to what authority said, putting herself in danger a few times, though always coming out the victor even if by the skin of her teeth.

"Well you had better start," Ororo winked as she yawned. It was going on midnight because they had spent the rest of the day overseeing the arrest of the mutant criminals and then going into a debriefing session where they went over new ideas for safety from rogue mutants.

"What?" Kess asked, immediately interested.

"I've been talking to Charles about you and I think it's time that we started giving you some solo missions. You were amazing as a spy for us in Rome, Venice and South Africa. Charles and I both think you are completely capable as a spy. It lets us put more people into action quicker."

Kess was amazed and excited at the same time, "Are you serious?" she asked, "That's fantastic, I can't wait. Do you have any missions set up?"

Ororo laughed, "I thought you couldn't imagine going on one by yourself."

"That's old news," Kess said, "You know me."

"I do," Ororo replied seriously, "That's why this is still a chance we're taking. You'll have a specific set of directions to stick to. You're very adaptable Kess, that's why we put you in places where the situation is very tricky, because you always do such a good job. But sometimes you still get too passionate and too 'in-the-moment'. This is your safety and there won't be anyone else with you."

"I understand," Kess answered, just as seriously. And she did understand, she knew she could be too daring and risky sometimes but if she had an assignment, she knew how to stick to it.

"And it may not always be completely solo. You may have a partner every so often. I believe there's going to be an event in April that Charles wants you and John to attend; a dinner party in Beijing so you'll be taking classes in ballroom dancing, Chinese culture and Chinese etiquette." Ororo smiled, "I think that's one mission you'll have a very nice time on."

"I can imagine," Kess grinned.

"It also means more shopping," Ororo gave her a knowing look.

Kess' smile widened, "Now that's a mission that I can really get into."

"I'm glad," Ororo replied, "Until then though you seem to have some time off."

"That's good," Kess said relieved, "This year I can spend my birthday at the Institute and not in Kenya."

"Oh yes, that will be much more pleasant. Nineteen," Ororo shook her head, "You're getting so old. Soon you'll be my age."

"Oh Ororo," Kess snickered, "I have some time before that."

"You devil," Ororo gasped in mock pain, "That's not very nice."

"If I was nice and sweet, everyone would think I was you," Kess remarked with an apologetic smile.

"That's true," Ororo agreed, "I am a vision of kindness."

"And modesty," Kess added sarcastically as they arrived at the hotel. Everyone went to change and shower then meet in the lobby for pizza. Kess came out in her x-men sweats like most of her teammates and ate in a tired silence.

"I'm ready for bed," Jean said, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," echoed Kurt, "This was a long day, I'm glad it's over."

"Agreed," Scott yawned, "So let's get to bed and sleep in, tomorrow we'll head home after lunch."

Kess offered to help John get rid of the pizza boxes and they carried them outside to the dumpster. She hadn't gotten much time to see him that day and during their lazy dinner, no one had had the energy to talk.

"You were amazing," she said in the twilight, "A million times better than Scott."

"I don't know about all that," he said and held her close, "But I do think this turned out to be a good mission."

"I agree. The Professor is going to have to let you run missions now, there's no holding you back."

John laughed, his breath forming a little cloud in the dropping temperature. "That's very true, especially with you by my side," he kissed the top of her head, "And I suppose Ororo told you about Beijing?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait," Kess said, slipping her arm around his waist, under his jacket, "We've never been out without Scott or Jean or someone else there."

"It's going to be different but I really think you're going to do fine on your own," John encouraged her, "You have amazing instincts, you'll be the next Mata Hari."

Kess made a face, "Let's just hope not, famous spies don't usually come to good ends."

The blond mutant smiled, "You know what I mean." John walked Kess to her room and kissed her goodnight.

When he woke up the next morning he rolled over to see the sun shining through the window. Warren and Scott were gone and when John looked at the other bed in the room he could see Kurt snoring away in the mid-morning light. John dressed and knocked on Kess and Ali's door, he knew that neither of them would be up yet, Kess loved the days she could sleep in and Ali wasn't going to get up for anyone. There was some mumbling and moving around then Kess answered the door in her night clothes, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning lovely lady," he said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning," Kess smiled lazily, "What time is it?"

"Half past ten sleepy," he said, "You want to get some brunch?"

"Sure, give me twenty minutes," she smiled and John went down to the lobby to wait. Scott and Jean were sipping coffee at a table near the breakfast area and he went over to sit with them while he waited on Kess.

"Nice job yesterday," Jean said.

"Thanks, Jean, you too with getting Envy," he replied. Envy was the alias that the green eyed mutant went by.

"I just had some great direction from my two best guys," she smiled with perfectly white teeth.

"So I think we'll head back to the hangar around noon," Scott said, "That'll give everyone some time to chill out and get packed and catch some food."

"Sounds like a plan to me," John said. As he watched the morning news show with Scott and Jean he stretched his long, toned legs in his light blue jeans and fiddled with the buttons on his blue short-sleeved, plaid shirt. He wore a light grey, long sleeved tee under it to keep him warm in the October winds.

Almost a half an hour after he had gotten up Kess came out of the elevator into the lobby. She was wearing her skinny jeans with a bright pink cami under a fuzzy black hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had pulled the hood up over it.

"What are you hiding those gorgeous locks for," John asked happily as he kissed her lightly and pulled back the hood.

"No, no," Kess pulled it back up, "I didn't wash my hair this morning and it looks horrible."

"Honey you couldn't look horrible if you tried," John pulled her tightly to his side as they walked outside, "So how about some waffles?"

"Yummy," Kess said, "With strawberries and cream please."

"Anything for my girl," he smiled. She brightened his morning every day, just waking up and knowing that she in the world and loving him made all of his worries seem less important. And she was so beautiful, so mysterious and sexy. She looked gorgeous in her pjs after a nap and in her work out clothes, covered in sweat. She enjoyed a few girly pleasures like her makeup and hair products but she didn't have to try one bit to look beautiful. When she first came to the Institute it was clear that there was no woman on the planet like her. Her long, black hair, dark eyes and long lashes instantly ensnared almost every guy that looked at her. At first he thought that her power had been to make people fall in love with her.

She was petite but curvy with a perfectly proportioned dancer's body. Her legs were sculpted, her abs toned, her arms delicious when they were around him. Her skin was tanned darkly but naturally, with high cheek bones and a gorgeous face, he had fallen for her as soon as he laid eyes on her, walking into their first class together. Often times her anger still got the best of her but with his help she was becoming more and more a woman that any mother would be proud of. Sometimes he couldn't believe that she was his; she was a badass, a symbol of beauty, a composed fighter, and the most dedicated girlfriend. In truth she was more than he could have ever asked for.

They walked into a little pastry shop called La Baguette that was just across the street from their hotel. Kess ordered her waffles with strawberries and John chose a plate of eggs and sausage.

"You're going to clog your arteries," Kess warned with a smirk as they ate.

John took a sip of his coffee, "Get the Drano ready then," he replied, "Because I love my breakfast foods. I'll be eating my eggs and bacon and sausage when I'm seventy years old, so you should get used to it."

Kess giggled, "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." She smiled, thinking about being seventy and still with John. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and it could only get better. He had believed in her and stuck with her through everything that happened to her and every bad decision she made, all because he loved her. Even when she had treated him horribly, he could still see the beauty in her that she couldn't find. He brought it out and made her who she was.

She gazed at him as he read the headlines on the paper. His shaggy blond hair fell in his eyes and over his ears, outlining his handsome face. He was tan, probably from all those years of surfing on the California coast, and his light blue eyes shone out eerily from his darker features. He was tall and lean, thin but still muscular, enough to kick ass in a fight any day at least. And he persevered through anything, whether it was school, a mission or their relationship, he never let her give up. Her favorite thing about John was his dedication to anything he put his mind to. He was an amazing leader and the most mature man she knew; though he still loved to have fun, often times being the instigator of a prank or some sort of crazy outing. He was also so romantic, he did little things that she appreciated and went the extra mile, sometimes making up an occasion to celebrate on just a random day. She remembered the time when he had led her out to the grove for a picnic dinner he had made just for her, with roses all around the blanket and a song that he had written and sung for her.

"Done with breakfast babe?" he asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you sweetheart," she replied and reached across the table to kiss him deeply.

"Well that was nice," he smiled, a little surprised at her display of affection.

"I love you so much, John," she sighed happily.

"I love you just as much Kess," he replied and caressed her cheek. Kess got goose bumps from his touch; it was so soft and loving. "Ready to get going?"

"Definitely," she said. After John paid for their meal they headed back across the street to pack their things and head home.

Jamie woke up Saturday morning at around nine and went downstairs to make herself breakfast.

"Morning Jamie," Jubilee said from the table. She was still in her pajamas and was reading a magazine as she ate cereal.

"Hey Jubilee," Jamie greeted, "How are you?"

"Tired," she said, "I couldn't sleep last night. Bad dreams. You?"

"I'm good," Jamie said. When Jubilee mentioned dreams she thought back her own which had not disrupted her sleep for a few days and decided that maybe she had gotten over it. "Lots of homework this weekend though."

"I hear you there sister," Jubilee laughed and washed out her bowl, "Well, hopefully I'll see you later, though I might be in my room studying Chemistry all weekend."

Jamie laughed, "Let's hope not," she said. She was getting much better at talking to other people and really liked making friends. She planned in her mind to do something with Jubilee sometime, she really liked her.

"Hey there," Peter said, walking into the kitchen as Jubilee left.

"Good morning," Jamie greeted him brightly, pouring cereal into a bowl for herself, "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," he replied, "I really liked working out with you yesterday, it tired me out. I usually do my training in the morning."

"The morning?" Jamie asked, "When do you sleep? We have class at 8."

Peter laughed, "I'm used to being up early, it comes from working on the farm. I get up at six and from 6:30 to 7:30 I train in Logan's morning class."

"Oh I see," Jamie nodded, "Maybe I should try that."

"It's fun," Peter encouraged her, "But it is early." Jamie sat at the table with her cereal and watched Peter make himself oatmeal and take two muffins before sitting down next to her. "So I was thinking we might study some together today, if you want to that is."

"Of course I want to," Jamie said, "I love spending time with you, you're so much fun."

Peter blushed a little, "That's great Jamie, I love spending time with you too. I've never met a girl like you."

It was Jamie's turn to blush, she didn't know what was so special about her that Peter would like her so much, but she didn't care, she was just glad he liked her. "Oh, hey, when do Kess and John get back?"

Peter munched on his cereal, "This afternoon I think. I saw the Professor this morning and he said the mission went really well. He also said to say hello and to tell you that if you needed anything or were having any problems assimilating to just let him know."

Jamie beamed, she was touched having someone care about her that much, "Great, well I'm definitely not having trouble getting to know people. Coming here was the best decision I ever made."

"I agree on that," Peter replied. They finished their breakfast with light chatter and then went to change and met around ten-thirty in an empty study room. First they worked on algebra together then decided to move on to history.

The jet ride from Washington D.C. to Xavier's mansion only took about thirty minutes and Kess spent most of it curled up against John's chest. They had their project for Music Admin, to begin the mastering process on a set of music supplied to them, to finish and then a day off on Monday. When they landed Kess gathered up her things and yawned, she had gotten a lot of sleep but something about flying always made her tired. They got off the jet and went to their separate rooms. "Want to work on mastering?" John asked when he dropped her off at her room.

"Yes, please," Kess said, "I don't know if I'll ever get it."

"You will sweetie," he said, "Bring your laptop to the middle study room, I'll meet you there."

Kess showered, put on her sweat pants that she bunched at the knee, showing off her beautiful legs, and a pink tank that she covered with a brown zipper sweatshirt to match the color of the pants. She checked in Jamie's room to see if she was there and when she wasn't Kess headed downstairs with her computer and Music Admin books, the computer had a program that would let them learn to master the music they had been given. She heard voices from the study room and walked in to find John talking with Jamie and Peter at one of the large round tables.

"Jamie!" Kess exclaimed, she ran over to the table and set her computer down before hugging her friend, "How are you?"

"So awesome," Jamie said with a sparkle in her eye.

Kess noticed how close Jamie and Peter were sitting, their chairs we right next to each other and she figured out what had happened while she was gone. "I can see that," she winked and sat between Jamie and John.

"How was the mission?" Peter asked, "The Professor said you guys did really well."

"We did," John nodded, "Especially this little lady," he rubbed Kess' thigh, beaming at her proudly.

"Oh I only did what I was supposed to do. Sticking to the assignment right?" Kess said modestly.

"Whatever, she was amazing," the blond bassist interjected, "She beat the crap out of Lady Luck and Scotch. They never had a chance."

"Well what about you?" Kess rubbed her boyfriend's neck, "He took control when we needed him most, I heard Scott's voice once, the rest of the time it was John. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have caught anyone."

John shrugged and smiled. "Well it sounds like you were both very successful," Peter said, "And I heard that Envy is in a federal prison thanks to Jean."

John nodded, "Yeah she took him on all by herself behind the platform. She did a great job."

"So when do you get to go again?" Jamie asked excited, she wanted to hear more about kicking the bad guy's ass.

"Well John and I have a break until April, then we're going to Beijing, some spying apparently. Oh and guess what!" Kess blurted, "I'm going on solo missions now too. Spying, Ororo told me in the cab that she and the Professor thought it was time. I can't wait."

"You're an amazing spy baby," John put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, "You should see her Jamie. It's like she's a shadow, you can't get your hands on her and she has found out so much information for us."

Kess blushed shyly, "It's only because we have a great team, that and me being amazing."

"That's for sure," Peter said.

"So what are we going to do Monday?" Kess asked Jamie, "Did you complete your mission?"

Jamie laughed, "Oh no, I'm sorry, I was having such a busy weekend I didn't even think about it."

"I have an idea," Peter said, slipping an arm around Jamie's shoulder, letting her head rest against his cheek, "I heard there's a little fair going on in Midtown, why don't we check it out?"

"I love it," John said, always the decider, "That's perfect, I haven't been to Midtown in so long." Midtown was the small town that Peter had taken Jamie to for ice cream, it had a gentle country atmosphere and there was always a fair or something going on there.

"Then it's done, tomorrow we'll finish homework and laze around as usual," Peter smiled, "And Monday we'll go to Midtown."

"I love letting the men make the plans," Kess said to Jamie, "It's so much easier on us."

Jamie laughed, "I agree, and they certainly make good plans."

The friends finished their homework and had a pleasant evening together. Sunday was just as they had hoped, lazy and full of studying and TV. On Monday they rose late and Peter drove them to Midtown in the Thunderbird. Kess pulled Jamie through some of the little shops, finding a red scarf for her that looked gorgeous in her short, light hair. After Ferris wheels, cotton candy and enough laughing to leave them gasping for breath they returned to the Institute, ready for whatever the next week could bring them and forming the bonds of true friendship that would last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Home**

**Chapter 4: Anniversary Blues**

Jamie woke up to her alarm and rolled over sleepily, her dreams had started coming back again and she was having a hard time sleeping through the whole night. Her clock said 5:30 AM and she yawned, she had a training session that morning and was ready to get her blood pumping despite her un-restful night.

She brushed her teeth and dressed in a black sports bra, white tank and black basketball shorts that would keep her cool and comfortable. As she walked downstairs she thought about how fast the time had gone. It was already April, six months after she had first arrived at the Institute. Peter was the greatest thing that ever happened to her, Kess was practically a sister to her and she was having an amazing time in her classes. She smiled to herself thinking about the next day when she and Peter would celebrate their six month anniversary together.

Her hair had grown a little longer and she could now put most of it up in a small pony tail when she was at a training session. She loved the work outs she got and the time she could spend with her friends training, but at the same time she was getting anxious to try something else. She listened to Kess and John talk about the mock missions they ran in the Danger Room, when they got to use their powers, and she was hoping to be able to move onto that soon. The morning and afternoon sessions didn't allow any use of powers; they concentrated more on the martial arts aspect of fighting and honing each student's non-mutant skills.

Jamie was the first in the training room, as usual, and she took that time to get her body completely stretched and ready to work. As she was getting the muscles in her legs warm she smelled the familiar scent of body wash and after shave that she had grown to love so and decided to wait behind the door in the shadows.

Peter walked into the training room and was immediately assaulted by Jamie as she leapt into his arms, knocking both of them to the ground. Jamie sat on Peter's stomach breathing hard and smiling. "Do you surrender?" she asked.

"How could I not surrender to such a pretty girl?" Peter tickled her sides a little.

"That's good," Jamie said, getting off him, "Because I would have had to take you by force if you hadn't," she smiled.

"Ah what fate I almost had to suffer. To be taken by a beautiful woman," Peter laughed.

The rest of the students that were to be training entered the room and Kess put her arm around Jamie's waist, "Hey chica," she said.

"Good morning my snake haired friend," Jamie said putting her arm across Kess' shoulders.

"How'd you sleep?" Kess asked.

Jamie shrugged, "Not too well," she replied.

Kess nodded, knowing what she was talking about, "Well maybe you should-." She cut herself off when Logan entered the room, knowing that Jamie wouldn't want her problems discussed openly, much less around him.

"Hey, Logan how's it going?" Peter turned to their instructor.

"Nothing to complain about…yet," he replied regarding the students standing around the room, waiting for class to begin. "How about you, kid?" he asked Jamie in a gruff, awkward tone.

"Can't complain yet either," she said with an expressionless face. She still felt like Logan always looked at her with suspicion. After all the months she had spent at the mansion she hadn't gotten used to him, feeling weird and uncomfortable whenever he was around. He didn't make an effort to get to know her like most people had so neither of them knew much about the other.

The Professor wheeled himself into the training room and looked around. Occasionally he would sit in on the sessions to see how the students were doing and who would be ready to move up to the next stage. "So, Logan, what do we have going on today?" he asked pleasantly.

"The usual, we'll start off going over some techniques then move to individual sparring," Logan said, "Kurt you'll work with Scott, Kess with Jean, Warren with Bobby, Christian with Steven, I'll be with Ororo and Peter you're partners with Jamie."

Logan started off by going over some of the more basic martial arts moves that the students had been mastering over the months. Some were more skilled at it than others. Kess was a natural and had been doing those moves for so long she could perform them with her eyes closed. Her body moved in a fluid, almost inhuman way that was envied by everyone else in the class. She knew just where to kick to have the most effect on her victim, capitalizing on her quickness in place of the strength that wasn't equal to many of her teammates. Kess was stronger than most average people, especially for her size, but not compared to Jamie or Peter who had superhuman strength. Peter had amazing control over his body and when he fought with the timeless grace of martial arts it was like watching a body builder perform the quick steps of a ballerina. When he threw a punch or placed a kick, you knew it was going to hurt.

Jamie had a combination of super strength and advanced agility working to her advantage. While not quite as flexible and agile as Kess she was able to move quicker and with more ease than anyone would have ever thought. When she used her fierce agility in conjunction with the raw power that lay inside her muscles she was deadly.

After 45 minutes of martial arts practice they separated into groups with their partners. "Alright be ready to begin on my mark," Logan said.

Jamie smirked at Peter, "Don't expect me to take it easy on you," she warned.

"Believe me," Peter replied, "I don't."

Jamie took a quick look around the room, she would have partnered people up differently, and she wouldn't have put herself with Peter. It would make more sense for him to fight Scott or Logan himself. To partner two people with as much strength as they had was a recipe for trouble. She couldn't help but wonder if Logan had partnered her with Peter on purpose.

"Go!" Logan announced as the groups began to spar. Kess and Jean moved around each other slowly, until Jean tossed a punch which Kess deflected, aiming another one under her arm. They took things slow but as the morning progressed Kess started to use her elastic body, ducking and kicking, working up a sweat against Jean. There was an obvious serpentine influence on her fighting style which added to her inhuman look. Jean had much more power than her frame seemed to hold. She really put Kess through a workout as each girl spun and jumped, sometimes landing a punch or kick on their mark and sometimes successfully defending themselves.

Jamie smiled, knowing she was in her element, as they got ready. Jamie made the first move; she dropped down to a squat and kicked Peter's legs out from under him. He jumped back up and they fought hand to hand for a few minutes. Then, when Peter had Jamie stuck in a position where she couldn't move, she looked around the room and saw her friends all fighting in a fashion similar to that of her and Peter. She broke free from his incredibly vice-like grip and she kicked high to his head, he blocked but not the second time, though Jamie didn't hurt him seriously. Her fighting style was smooth and flowed with her body. She moved in a feline manner almost at times, cat-like mixed with a hard core street style fighting. All her moves were liquid and when she was fighting she felt so natural and in control. Though she didn't let it soften or distract her in a battle.

They fought, sweating, for almost an hour and Jamie could feel the strain on her body, loving the tension in her muscles. Peter got a quick punch in at her left cheek and Jamie spat out a little blood from a cut inside her mouth. Peter stepped back for a moment, upset that he hurt her, but couldn't help admiring how tough she was. In that moment Jamie aimed a punch at his stomach. Suddenly her claws came out, surprising even her because she had not meant for them to. As Peter moved backwards her claws slashed three deep cuts across his abs.

Peter dropped to his knees, holding his hands over the white tank that was quickly turning red. Jamie rushed to his side, and braced him up holding onto his almost limp body, horrified at what she had done, confused at why she had done it. Tears started forming her eyes as she gasped, "Peter, I'm so sorry. Peter?"

Peter grunted, his face contorted in pain. In a moment Warren and Scott where helping Peter out of the room. Kess was gone in a flash, to the infirmary where she and some of the medical staff prepared a bed for Peter.

He was taken out of the room and up to the hospital area and before Jamie could really understand what happened she found herself alone in the training room with Logan. Jamie wiped the tears from her eyes; still standing she looked down at her shirt covered with Peter's blood. "You ok, kid?" Logan asked with true sincerity in his usual low voice.  
"What happened?" Jamie asked, "What the hell is wrong with me!" Tears came back to her eyes and slowly started to run down her face. She didn't even care that she was talking to Logan all that mattered to her was Peter.  
Logan moved closer to her, "It happens," he put his arms around her and let some of her tears absorb into his shirt, "It was instincts. You can't help it. It's not your fault," he whispered.  
Jamie pulled away angrily and shouted, "Screw instincts! Why HIM of all people?" She wiped the rest of her tears away and got control of herself. Her chest was heaving under her bloody white tank and her face glistened with a mix of sweat and tears. A few dark bruises were forming on her legs and she crossed her arms over her chest taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," she apologized. Her breathing slowed, "This ever happened to you before? Instincts and all?"  
"Yeah, couple times" Logan replied, he paused crossing his arms over his chest as well, he looked her in the eyes, "You'd better get up to the infirmary."  
Jamie nodded head down. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder "Thanks Logan."

"Anytime kid," Logan nodded back to her and watched her leave. Over the months Logan hadn't had any contact with Jamie other than in the training session or the occasional class he had to sub. Though, through his limited contact with her he had begun to respect her and look at her as someone he wanted to protect. He felt like in some way she was family, if only because they had a similarly hard time getting other people to accept them. Logan was probably one of the few people that could sense how much she kept inside. Like him, she wasn't someone who would easily open up or talk about herself. He hoped that she wouldn't turn out like him, keeping all of her emotions inside, always putting on a stony face. Though they weren't close, he wanted her to find the love and family that had never been a part of his life.

Jamie walked in a daze down the hall and through the corridors that led to the infirmary. Word had spread quickly among the students and Jamie could sense stares and whispers directed at her. She tried her best to ignore them though, Peter was all she cared about and she didn't want anything to distract her. She was just about to turn the corner to the clinic when she ran into Matt. "Get out of my way, rat," she growled, her eyes on fire.

Matt ignored her and leaned against the wall, "I heard about what you did to Peter. I thought you two were all lovey-dovey. What sort of freak attacks her boyfriend?" he asked in a mocking tone, "Was he cheating on you?" he continued patronizingly, "You're a beautiful girl Jamie, you'll find someone else, you don't have to resort to violence," he snickered.

"Get out of my way Matt, now," Jamie said so low she could hardly contain her anger.

Matt took a step closer to her, "Or you'll what? Get Peter to help you? Oh wait, you can't because you put him in the hospital and-."

He never had a chance to finish the sentence. Jamie's fist connected with his face in mid word. "I told you to get out of my way," Jamie spat and walked over Matt's body as he lay on the ground holding his nose and whimpering in total shock.

When Jamie walked in to the infirmary the deafening silence sent a shiver up her spine. The sweat on her body was cold in the air conditioning and she walked past empty beds to the end of the room where Xavier and Ororo were watching Peter. Jamie's footsteps echoed quietly in the spacious hospital room and when she got close Xavier turned to her. Tears started to form in her eyes again as she neared Peter. "Jamie, this is not your fault," Charles said, "Jamie?"

Jamie couldn't hear him, her eyes were on Peter laying there, in the bed. Charles looked at Ororo and they both left the room, leaving Jamie and Peter alone. "J?" Peter asked, not able to sit up, "You there pretty girl?"

Jamie took a deep breath and went to Peter's side, "It's me big guy," she said haltingly.

Peter put his hand up for her to hold, she slipped her slender fingers inside his massive ones. His face was a little pale from stress and loss of blood and his deep blue eyes looked a little hazy and sickly. His breathing was a little slower than usual and Jamie's heart ached for him and the pain she had caused. There were bandages on his stomach that Ororo had put there, though they were already beginning to show a little blood. "Don't you go all soft on me," he said seeing her eyes mist over, "It's my fault. I guess you were just too quick for me," he chuckled, though the chuckle turned into a cough and a painful grimace.

Jamie held Peter's hand tightly, "You are the last person I would ever want to hurt," she whispered softly and looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

"I know, J. You're lucky you're you and not someone else, I'd have to take you down," he laughed, this time not hurting himself.

Jamie felt a little better and a small grim appeared on her face, "You are so freakin' optimistic," she remarked with loving eyes.

"I know. It's just my charm," Peter replied and smacked her thigh lightly, "I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Peter," Jamie leaned down to kiss him letting their lips linger together. She had been so scared, it was one of the few times she felt real fear, but Peter had changed that. He was going to be ok, she knew that and he was always going to love her. She heard from his mission stories that he had endured a lot more than scratches, no matter how deep, and he always made it out safely.

"That's the best medicine I've ever had," Peter smiled and gave her a last quick kiss.

"Good," Jamie grinned, "Hopefully it'll make you heal faster, can't have you sitting around getting fat."

"Oh yeah, God forbid that happens," Peter laughed.

Jamie pulled a chair over to the side of his bed and sat down, "So, how long are we here for?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter inquired, "You don't have to stay, I'll be fine, you should spend your day with Kess."

"You don't think I could let you lay here all day by yourself do you?" Jamie said, "No way man, I'm riding shotgun all the way. Whether you're running a marathon or lying in a hospital bed. I'm there."

Peter looked at Jamie deeply, she was truly amazing and completely dedicated to him, "Well Ororo said I should be out of here by dinner, but she wants me to stay in this bed until the bleeding stops. The scratches aren't as deep as they seem and I'll be back to normal tomorrow, with a little pain."

Jamie put her hand back in Peter's and nodded, "That's good, because I'm looking forward to a nice anniversary and we can't have you lazing around. So, since we're here for a while, let's occupy ourselves."

Peter squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it, "Alright, hmm…I spy with my little eye…"

"Is he going to be alright?" John asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Ororo said it wasn't as bad as it seemed, just a lot of bleeding but it's already going down and he should be out tonight," Kess replied curling up on the pillows in John's room.

He finished putting his shirt on, he'd just showered after his training session and as soon as Kess had left the infirmary she'd gone to his room. "So what exactly happened?" he questioned and dried his hair with the towel before setting down on the bed and pulling Kess to him.

"Well, I didn't see all of it, I was sparring with Jean and she actually punched me in the shoulder because I was distracted," Kess answered and played with John's fingers as she spoke, "Peter had sort of stepped back like he was surprised by something, I think he may have hit Jamie harder than he thought, and the next thing you know Jamie's throwing a punch, he's off balance and for some reason her claws were out and she just cut across his stomach."

"I wonder what happened," he said, "She may be having a malfunction of her powers."

Kess nodded, "I think so because you should have seen her face, it was like she had killed him. She was horrified."

"Well he's going to be ok, and you know how you were when your snakes bit me. I was in the clinic for about an hour and you were completely pale the whole time. I think it hurt you more than me," John reassured her.

Kess grimaced remembering the incident, "That was so horrible. I never ever meant to hurt you."

"I know," John laughed, "But you remember how bad you felt. Jamie's feeling that same way. Our powers are dangerous, part of the reason we have to use them for good, as X-men. Sometimes they can go a little haywire, we know that's always an option. She'll be ok, don't worry."

"You're right," Kess rested her head on his shoulder, "As always."

"If you got it, flaunt it," John winked, "So are you ready? When are we leaving again?"

"At 9," Kess replied, "I don't remember what time Ororo said it would be in Beijing, but there will be a limo to take us to our hotel after you land the jet."

"Awesome," John grinned, "It'll be fun to fly that thing again."

Kess laughed, "As long as we get there safely."

Xavier sat in his office, staring out with window with Ororo leaning against his desk, facing the other way. "Hopefully Peter has convinced her by now that it's not her fault," Xavier turned around.

"I hope so; it was foolish of Logan to pair them together. This shouldn't have happened at all. This is supposed to be a safe place for the students, if we can't help them manage their powers then who can? I don't know what his logic was," Ororo replied, obviously upset with Logan.

"Calm down Ororo," Charles said gently, "If it wasn't Peter it might have been someone else less capable of bouncing back from such a wound. And we have to shake up how we pair them, you never know who they'll be fighting against in the field."

"Yes but in the field, they aren't dating each other and the goal is to do damage," Ororo reminded him.

Charles nodded, "You are right about that," he conceded, "I think we'll just have to keep an eye on Jamie for the next few weeks and see if her powers get the better of her again. It's the best we can do."

"I guess so, maybe we should take her out of training," Ororo offered.

"No," Logan said as he entered the room with Scott and Jean behind him, "She stays in training."

"Logan, she hurt another student, it's not a punishment it's a precaution," Ororo explained.

"I agree," Jean stated, "It might be safest."

"No," he repeated, "She'll never see it like that; it'll only make things worse. She's going to think you're blaming her for Peter."

"I believe he has a point," Charles said, "I'm going to keep Jamie in her usual training class though we'll start her up in the Danger Room soon. Using her powers routinely may help her control them better. We've started her out slow but I believe she may be ready."

"I don't know, the Danger Room is a big step," Scott said, "Are you sure Professor?"

Charles nodded, "I am, you all had issues to overcome with your powers and if it hadn't been for taking a few chances you wouldn't be in the place you are now. All of our students are unique and we can never be sure where their mutation will take them. We must remember to stay flexible. We did so with Ali, Kess, John and all our other students."

"You're right," Jean agreed, "I've had so many problem with my powers they're uncountable, if it hadn't been for a few risks then I wouldn't be here right now."

"Thank you, Jean," Charles said, "So do we all agree? We'll continue as usual then start the Danger Room soon."

"As you wish Charles," Ororo said leaving with Scott and Jean, not feeling quite as confident as they were but forcing herself to trust in Jamie's control. She'd had to do so with Kess who had become like family to her and she could do it again for Jamie.

"Logan, if you'll wait just a moment," Xavier said.

Logan watched the others leave then lit a cigar, "What is it Chuck?" he asked.

"I know that they are some disturbing similarities between you and Jamie," he began, "I'd like to talk about those. I know this is almost impossible but can you remember anything from your time in Canada that might be a clue to Jamie?"

Logan knew the question before it was asked, he'd thought about it hundreds of times himself, "Nope," he answered, "Though I've searched my memories. You can take a look yourself but I don't think you'll find anything."

Charles shook his head, "No that's alright; I figured you'd say that. For the time being we'll accept Jamie as she is, if her past wants to reveal itself then it will. We'll just have to be ready for that day, when it comes." Logan nodded and left to go work on his motorcycle. Charles stayed in his office and meditated on his new student until almost dinner time.

By 6 o'clock Peter was able to move around, after hours of playing I-spy, letter games and laughing at old magazines with Jamie he was released from the clinic and was heading to his room to change. Jamie helped him walk as moving his stomach still hurt some. A thick bandage wrapped around his midsection though the bleeding had stopped. He had a very easy time of healing, he'd put his body through so much that he could bounce back fast. "So how about some dinner, J?" he called to Jamie.

She sat on his bed while he changed in the bathroom; he put on a pair of sweats, painfully, then asked Jamie to help him get a black tank over his head. She slid the shirt over his muscular arms and down his ripped abs and back . "Sounds good to me," she said, "I'm starved."

Jamie and Peter left his room, heading down the stairs when they were stopped, hearing their names called. "We already have dinner," Kess said and grabbed Jamie's arm, pulling her into her room, "You're dining with us before we have to leave."

Jamie sniffed the air and identified the meal as two cheese pizzas and cokes, "Mmm, yes ma'am," she said.

The four sat on Kess' bed and ate their pizza while a movie played in the background. "So you sure healed fast Peter," John said.

Peter nodded, wolfing down pizza, "Well, when you've been hit by a falling sentinel you get pretty used to getting over an injury quickly."

John laughed, "I hear that, brother."

"So Jamie," Kess said as the boys talked, "Want me to bring you back anything from Beijing?"

Jamie smiled, "Oh no, thank you though."

"We should definitely take a trip there sometime. Like for Spring Break."

"That would be awesome," Jamie agreed, "I've never been to Beijing."

"It's such an exciting place. It's a transportation hub so there're so many people going through there. And it has tons of history. It's so beautiful," Kess gushed.

"Really? I was thinking of taking a class in Asian history," Jamie said.

"Then you'd love Beijing. Maybe if you take that class then we can use it as an excuse to go back. The only thing about missions is that you don't get too much down time you know? A little, but not enough to really take in the places you visit," Kess started on her second piece of pizza.

"That's awesome, have you been to China a lot?" Jamie asked.

Kess shrugged, "This will be the third time," she said, "But the first time alone. Oh, the only thing about China is the air pollution. It's horrible."

"I heard that, I guess Jubilee was in Hong Kong a few weeks ago and that's what she said."

"Yeah, she was accompanying Jean there for an International Conference. The pollution is, I think, five times more than World Health Organization says is safe. So it's pretty bad," Kess snickered.

"Do people wear those face masks a lot?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, lots do. We don't when we're there, because it's not for all that long. But still, it's really ridiculous."

"I bet. So you're leaving tonight?"

"Yeah, but we'll be back the day after tomorrow. So I'm basically only gone for your anniversary," Kess giggled, "Do you know what your plans are?"

Jamie shook her head, "Oh I don't know, Peter always plans those, we haven't had a bad date so I figured I'd let him take care of it. I don't want to do anything big though, just spend the day together."

Kess smiled and put her hand over her heart, "That's so sweet Jamie," she said, "I'm the same way. Sometimes we like to go out and do things, date type things, but I'm happy no matter what we do. It's just great to be with him."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, "He's alright I guess."

Peter looked over a Jamie and grinned. Kess rubbed Jamie's arm and they watched the movie, The Rundown, until it was time for Kess and John to leave. "It feels so weird to be leaving by ourselves," Kess grabbed her duffle and the bag that held her dress.

"Just make sure you come back in one piece," Jamie said and hugged her.

"You know I will, besides, I have to show you this dress," Kess winked.

"Alright ladies, we have a schedule to keep," John said and gave Jamie a hug then pulled Kess away.

"See you soon man," Peter said.

"You know it big guy," John waved.

Kess put their bags away as John started up the jet. Ororo walked up behind them while the plane was still in the hangar. "You two ready?" she asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Kess said. She was excited to be going on this mission with just John but also a little nervous that they were by themselves. There was always someone there to make the executive decisions for them but now they were on their own. As wary as she was she was still confident that they would do their best job yet. Kess felt like she had a natural intuition in dangerous situations and she wasn't worried about messing up or not knowing what to do. John was always steps ahead in any situation, he could get them out of any tight spot they happened to be in.

"You'll do wonderful," Ororo patted Kess' shoulder affectionately, "So when you get to the airport there will be a limo to pick you up. It'll be the afternoon so go ahead and relax at the hotel then be ready by 8:30 to back down to the limo. Now it's actually quite a large party, being thrown by a good friend of Xavier's, he's a financial advisor to one of the top weapons development companies, so he knows why you're there. We're looking for any information that has to do with the underground Chinese mutant terrorist group, Chinese Dragon. They're supposedly connected with a competitive weapons company, Dot Strong, so keep your eyes and ears open."

"Gotcha Ororo," John said, "We'll see you soon."

"Be safe, I'll miss you guys," she replied and gave John a hug then did the same with Kess.

"We'll miss you too, Ororo," Kess said. She absolutely loved the woman who had been there for her since she had first come to the Institute, taking the place of the aunt and mother she no longer had contact with.

After Ororo left, Kess took her place in the co-pilot's chair next to John. "Ready babe?" he asked.

"Born it," she smiled and they took off through the underground hangar on their way to China.

"I miss Kess when she's gone," Jamie said as she lay on Peter's bed.

"She'll be back soon," Peter replied, "Turn your face a little towards me. Perfect."

Jamie was on Peter's bed on her stomach as he drew her. She had one leg posed in the air and her arms wrapped around a pillow that her head rested on; hair falling in her face. She looked completely comfortable. Peter was working on drawing figures for his Life Study class and had Jamie pose for him in different positions. Though he couldn't deny how happy he was to be able to take in Jamie's form in such a relaxing, delicate way. He loved to draw and he especially loved to draw her. "But still, I like knowing she's in the next room where I can just run in and talk to her." She signaled Peter to pause for a second and scratched an itch on her back, then repositioned the necklace Peter had given her on their three month anniversary. It was a small, silver teardrop, and she smiled as she moved it so it was more visible on the pillow then let Peter finish drawing.

"You two are really good friends aren't you?" Peter asked. He was beginning to sketch the upright leg, taking pleasure in drawing the curves that made up her calves.

"Oh yeah, I don't know what I'd do without her." Jamie enjoyed her view of Peter as he drew her. Sitting cross-legged on his chair in a white t-shirt, speckled with paint splatters, concentrating on his sketch and her body. She felt a warm wave of happiness wash over her, she was getting used to that sensation. Ever since she had met Kess, Peter and John, started classes and her new life, she was feeling the physical joys of true contentment.

"You should take a girl weekend sometime," Pete said, "Kess did that once with Jubilee I think, said it was fun."

"A girl weekend?" Jamie asked, "What's that involve?"

"Ice cream, movies and staying in bed I think," Peter laughed, "I'm not sure though, you can plan it out with Kess when she gets back." He turned around in his chair to grab an eraser and winced in pain as his movements pulled at his wound.

Jamie frowned, she knew Peter was going to be fine but she still felt horrible for having hurt him. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby," Peter said, "I'm good, don't worry about me." He gave her an encouraging smile.

Jamie smiled a little, Peter always made her feel better, "I can't not worry at all about you," she said, "But if you say you're fine then you're fine."

"That's my girl," Peter winked and continued drawing, "So tomorrow is our six month anniversary."

"I know," Jamie replied, "Time flies. It's been an awesome six months."

Peter leaned over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, "It's been the same for me Beautiful," he said, "And I think you'll have a good time tomorrow."

Jamie cocked her head a little, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Peter shrugged, "Oh I don't know, I just think it'll be a nice day."

"Playing the hush-hush, bub?" Jamie inquired suspiciously, "Alright, well you're not the only one with a secret."

Peter looked up, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I guess it's a battle of mysteries," Peter snickered and continued drawing.

They had been flying for a couple of hours when John put the plane on auto pilot. He and Kess went to the back to look through the food that the plane was stocked with. Kess made them tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches while John brewed some tea. "It's not as good as your hibiscus and rosehips tea," he said and set a cup of Lipton down in front of her, "But it'll do."

Kess smiled, "What a lovely dinner," she said, "One would think we're in a five star restaurant."

John laughed, "I'd like to go to that five star restaurant. Grilled cheese is my favorite."

"You grew up in an enormous house with a family cook to make you anything you could imagine and you love grilled cheese," Kess smirked incredulously.

"I'm a man of simple tastes," he replied, "So how'd that International Affairs midterm go?"

"Really well," Kess said, "Much better than I had thought. I got an A on it."

"Sweet," John congratulated, "I knew you'd do well."

"Well I wouldn't be where I am if you hadn't helped so much," she replied, "When I think back to how horrible Calculus was, I don't know how I passed with honors."

"You were smart the whole time babe, you just needed a little help," John explained.

Kess kissed him on the nose, "You're all the help I need. Now let's get some sleep, I'm tired." They pulled down bunks in the back and John kept the control by his ear in case anything happened while auto pilot was in control. They snuggled up in blankets and fell asleep until they neared China. The beeper went off and John got up to check the plane. They were an hour and a half from Beijing and Kess cleaned up their beds before sitting back into the co-pilot's seat for landing. The airport they landed at was a private one, owned by the company Smithson Chang, the weapons developer that their host worked for. They had changed before landing so John looked very professional in black slacks and a dark green collared shirt with a black vest over that. Kess matched him in a mod looking, sleeveless, bright green dress that came to her knees with a high neck. She wore black hose under it with black pumps and a thick black belt that buckled just under her bust. It was the afternoon when they arrived, and dark Audrey Hepburn style sunglasses kept the sun out of her eyes.

"Xavier's student's I presume?" said a very short Chinese man.

"I'm John Deveraux," John put out his hand out, "This is Kesskallome Velasco."

"Henry Cheng," the man answered and shook John's hand, "My limousine is right this way." Kess and John followed Henry; he was short but had an imposing air about him. He was an impressive man, dressed in a stylish pinstripe suit and a white hat. The limousine was just as remarkable, and John enjoyed not having to carry their bags. The three were seated in the back of the limo as they drove through the smog ridden roads of Beijing. "Is this your first time to China?" Henry asked.

"No, we've visited before," John replied, "It's a beautiful country."

"Indeed," Henry agreed, "Though not as beautiful as your partner, Ms. Velasco," he smiled pointedly at Kess.

"You're so kind," Kess grinned sweetly. John put his arm around her shoulders and she had to suppress a giggle, he was so protective of her, though he had reason to be. She was a gorgeous girl and men didn't hold back their complements.

The ride to the hotel was short and Henry bid them goodbye from the limousine as the doorman took their bags to their room. "He's so nice," Kess said as they got checked in and to their room.

"I'll say," John replied with a less than excited tone.

"Jealous are we?" Kess asked as she started to unpack their clothes.

"No, I just don't know why every guy ever has to hit on you," he answered, hanging up their party clothes.

"Oh John, every guy ever doesn't hit on me. And Henry wasn't either, he gave me a complement. You tell me to stay calm when other girls hit on you. I have to deal with Christy almost daily," she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "No one could ever take me away from you."

John turned, Kess' arms still around his waist and pulled her close, "I know," he sighed, "But still. I guess I'll have to deal with it through the night at least."

"So you're ok?" Kess asked.

"Never better," he replied.

Jamie tossed and turned during the night as her recurring dream came back to haunt her. She'd gone several months without it's disruption but tonight her blanket was soaked in sweat. She grimaced and grabbed her pillows as in her mind she ran down the all too familiar hallways in darkness. Her legs burned with tension she was unable to exert as she moved painfully slowly through corridors. The dream was slightly different as she stepped on the pillow-like objects that were littered throughout the hall she thought she could hear moans. Down other corridors she passed there were screams and she could see herself, lurking down those halls, eyes blazing with fire and hatred. As she neared the end of the hall she found that she could look over her shoulder. She saw behind her three figures chasing her instead of just the one. "Jamie, you belong to me, I made you what you are," shouted the one closest to her and with the most fearful presence.

One of the hazy figures was much larger than the others and it lunged towards her, trying to stop her from running. Jamie whirled around, her claws out and swung at her attacker but before she could make contact she felt herself fall backwards as if the ground had opened beneath her.

Jamie's eyes snapped open and she shivered in the cold sweat that had drenched her. She rolled over and blinked at her alarm clock which read 4:30 AM. Jamie laid back and sighed deeply, she knew she wouldn't fall back to sleep so she decided to roam around the school. She wrapped a short robe around her boxers and tank and headed outside to the warm April air that was moist with impending rainstorms. The nocturnal student inhaled a deep breath to calm her mind and sat on a little stone bench near Ororo's flowers. Her brain raced with questions about what her dream meant, who the people chasing her were and where she was. Seeing herself down the different corridors with such hateful eyes had disturbed her. She knew about her anger and that sometimes it got the best of her but she didn't want to remember where those violent eyes had come from. There were stirrings of memories in the back of her mind and she shook them away, she didn't want anything to ruin her day with Peter. Jamie went back to her room and washed her face, taking special care to inspect her eyes. They were the same beautiful colors they had always been but filled with an extra little warmth that she attributed to her love for Peter and her friends. She went back to bed determined to sleep soundly and have fun the next day.

Kess took over the bathroom at 7 o'clock as she got ready for the dinner party. John used the room to fix his hair and clothes, a fitted black suit with a dark green shirt and black tie. He looked dashing in anything he wore but particularly handsome tonight with a professional, high society look that fit him well. Kess usually only saw him in jeans and t-shirts but she loved the image of him dressed up. He would soon become an executive in his father's company, being so smart and so innovative, and his classy look would put him on the cover of GQ in no time.

Kess showered and sat on a small stool in the bathroom, curling her hair and putting it up in a high, piled bun with the rest of it falling gracefully down her back in large waves. She stuck small emerald jewels in the bun and started on her makeup. She used a minimal amount giving her a natural, mysterious look with dark eyes and light lipstick.

Her dress was simplistic but beautiful, flattering in all the right spots. It was black silk, sleeveless with a v-neck that dipped low but not too low. The sheath style gown fell to the floor around her, slimming her hips and showing off her small waist. At the v-neck was a fan of glittering emerald fabric that continued down the front, opening on its way to the floor.

When she stepped out of the bathroom John stared at her in awe, "You are a goddess," he said and kissed her, "You look beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," Kess replied and grabbed a black shawl to drape over her shoulders and a small emerald clutch.

The limo met them outside at 8:30 as Ororo had said and drove them through the streets of Beijing to the enormous mansion of Henry Cheng in a secluded area of the city. "Oh my God," Kess said incredulously as they pulled up. The building was as big as Xavier's mansion with a modern inspiration, Tall white walls and crystal clear glass made up the exterior and the two spies could already see people inside dancing and snacking on appetizers.

"A little more than just a dinner party," John muttered.

They exited the limousine and entered the mansion where Henry greeted them at the front door. "Ms. Velasco you outdo every woman here with your grace and beauty," he bent and kissed her hand.

"And you outdo every host with your graciousness," Kess replied.

"A lucky man you are John," Henry said, his eyes still on Kess, "Let me introduce you to some of my other guests." Henry led them towards the dance floor where men and women lined the sides of the room as others danced in the middle. "This is Joseph Cho," Henry introduced them to a tall, dark man, "He's a CEO of Dot Strong, one of our competitors," Henry smiled and seemed friendly with Joseph though John and Kess knew they were being introduced to him for a reason, he was one of the men they were supposed to watch.

"This is my wife, Catalina," Joseph said.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Catalina purred, putting a slender hand out to John.

"The pleasure is ours," John replied. Catalina was a tall woman, almost as tall as her husband, with sharp features and a slender build. Her eyes were an eerie light blue, unnatural looking against her skin and short black hair. Her dark blue dress dropped low from her neck and low in the back, Kess thought it was a bit too revealing for a party like this. Her ears, fingers and neck dripped with mounds of sparkling diamonds.

"A gift from my husband," she explained noticing Kess' eyes on her jewelry.

"How lovely," Kess replied, "They're beautiful."

"I hope you don't mind, I must leave you for a moment," Henry excused himself, "The duties of a host."

"How do you know Henry?" Joseph asked.

"We met on business travel," John explained.

"Business travel?" Catalina inquired, "You seem so young." Joseph's phone vibrated and he moved a little away to answer it, his expression went from distracted to quite focused on his phone call, giving John the feeling that he was upset by whatever was going on.

Kess smiled daintily, "Things aren't always what they seem to be," she said, "John and I have seen much of the world already," she moved close to him and let her hand rest on his arm, "Traveling is passion that we share."

"My husband and I are the same way," Catalina said, "If you ever have the chance to visit Prague, you should do so, it's a beautiful city, as well as Madrid."

"Yes Madrid is a lovely place," John interjected, "If you don't mind, I believe they are playing our song." He led Kess away from Catalina and her husband and to the dance floor where they began a slow waltz around the room. "Did you see him on the phone?" John asked, keeping his expression pleasant.

"He looked aggravated, and who answers their phone at a dinner party like this?" she replied as they moved elegantly in circles. Kess' dress flowed with her sensual curves, the slit in the skirt revealing a little leg with each step.

"I think we need to do some more watching," John said.

"His wife too, she gives me an odd feeling. Did you see her eyes? They aren't natural," Kess twirled under his arm. She looked around the room for a moment and saw Catalina's cold eyes on them.

"I agree," John pulled her close as the song changed, "I think she may be a mutant." They danced a little longer, Kess feeling very graceful in her dress and even lovelier in John's arms, until Henry announced dinner. Kess and John took their seats next to Joseph, with Catalina on his other side. Dinner began with a starter of hot and spicy cucumbers and scallop dumplings with garlic chives. Kess loved Asian cuisine but John had viewed this as being the hardest part of the mission.

As the main course began, a soy sauce chicken accompanied by steamed whole fish with scallions and ginger, the guests began to talk in small groups. Kess concentrated on her heightened hearing to focus in on the conversation next to her.

"What did Coral say?" Catalina asked, keeping the appearance of a woman in pleasant conversation with her husband.

"Envy is in maximum security," Joseph answered.

_I could have told her that_, Kess thought. She had been there when Jean had beaten Envy at the White House and put him in a federal prison. But she wondered why these two conspirators were talking about a mutant of an underground organization in America. There might be a more to their plan than just a rivalry between weapon companies.

"We have to get him out if we're going to take down Smithson Chang," Catalina said, taking a sip of champagne.

"I'm aware of that Cata-."

"Then make it happen," Catalina snapped. Kess was beginning to suspect that the husband and wife front was merely an act for these two and that their marriage was one of politics between the weapons distributor and the underground terrorist group.

Desert in the form of tangerines went around the table as well as traditional Chinese herbal tea. Catalina and Joseph made no more talk about Envy or anything that Kess could see as more than idle chatter. Catalina talked with the woman next to her while Joseph turned his attention to John and Kess.

"Catalina tells me that you've been to Madrid," he began, "It is a beautiful city is it not?"

"Amazing," Kess said, "The culture is so colorful and the food is delicious," she smiled.

"I must agree with you," Joseph nodded, "What takes you around the world so much? At a young age it must be an amazing career."

"I work for a recording studio," John said, "I spend a lot of time investigating international music and meeting with clients."

"How exciting," Joseph mused, "Such a wonderful opportunity."

"Indeed," John replied. There was something oily and sly about Joseph and while John wasn't aware of the conversation that Kess had listened in on he could tell that there was something about these two guests that was not quite right. They finished dinner and returned to the dance floor.

"They know Envy," Kess whispered as they danced, "They want to break him out of prison; he has some role in their plans to take down Smithson Chang. I don't know how."

As they danced Kess got the chance to show off some of her moves. Before she had arrived at the Institute she spent her time in New York working at bars and for a few months as a belly dancer in a hookah bar. It wasn't long before Kess noticed that Catalina and Joseph were no longer anywhere to be seen. "They're gone," John said.

Kess met his gaze, "Time to check out the rest of the house?" she asked implying that they should investigate.

"I believe it is my darling," John replied. With that they left the dance floor and discreetly began to explore the rest of the humongous house.

When Jamie woke up she still had remnants of her dream running through her head, but she pushed them away. This was her six month anniversary with Peter and she was excited to spend the day with him. She showered and dressed in her trusty wranglers and a red spaghetti strap top then opened her door to go get some breakfast; at her feet were six yellow roses, her favorite, and Peter waiting with a tray of pancakes, syrup and orange juice. "Good morning, pretty lady, I thought you might like to dine in," he said and then kissed her nose and they took the food out to Jamie's balcony where they could sit and eat together. It was a bright morning and Jamie loved the fresh scent of the outdoors. After she had fallen asleep again it had rained and that moisture still hung lightly in the air, making the freshness of the morning palatable. Peter tended to not be very romantic, but the breakfast together was just the right amount of affection for their anniversary. He had a simple day planned for them but one he thought that Jamie would enjoy. "So J, I was thinking we could take a little trip to Breakstone Lake and maybe do some fishing," Peter said. He knew how much Jamie loved fishing and they hadn't been to the lake in months so it seemed like a fun activity.

"That sounds perfect," Jamie smiled and added more syrup to her pancakes.

"Great, then once we finish we can go I packed the GTO with the rods and everything. On our way back we can stop and get some ice-cream in Midtown," he sipped his orange juice.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Jamie said and took her last bite of pancake, "Let me just grab a bag and we can get going." Jamie let Peter clean up their dishes and she packed a sweatshirt, extra sneakers in case her got wet, and her little gift to Peter. "Ready, bub?" she asked when she met Peter in the kitchen downstairs.

"You know it," Peter replied. They took the GTO down the dusty roads that took them to Breakstone Lake.

Jamie smiled to herself, remembering the good times she had with that car and how it helped bring her and Peter together. She wore a new pair of aviator sunglasses as they drove with the windows down and the music blaring towards a place that Peter used to fish at all the time. "So let me know if you need me to bait your hook," Jamie said mocking Peter, "I know those worms can be pretty gross."

Peter gave her a look, "You're really not very good for my masculine self-esteem," he laughed as they finished unpacking.

"I'm just saying, you don't want to get any dirt under those pretty finger nails," Jamie continued.

Peter set up two chairs on a large rock that stuck out into the lake and Jamie set a cooler with drinks between them. She put on a cowboy hat and Peter topped his head with a baseball cap to keep the sun out of their eyes. "You are brutal," Peter snorted, "It's a surprise I haven't jumped off this cliff."

"Aw can't take it big guy?" Jamie teased, "You know you love me."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Peter said and tossed his line in.

Jamie and Peter fished all morning and early afternoon mostly in silence, enjoying each other's company and the sun on their faces. Peter told Jamie a few jokes that his father had told him when he was younger and had the two of them laughing for hours. They also discussed the body style of the 2010 Mustang. Jamie wasn't a big fan but Peter thought they looked very progressive. "I just like a style that's more reminiscent of the classic cars," Jamie explained.

"I do too," Peter said, "But I think it's a sharp looking car. Very sleek with that round nose."

As the afternoon progressed they started to catch more fish with the end score being Jamie with 7 trout and Peter with 5. "Gosh, it looks like someone caught more fish than you," Jamie said with mock innocence.

"I told you, there were three that got away, they were huge, the size of sharks," Peter defended with a grin.

Jamie laughed loudly, "Sounds like someone has a fish tale," she snickered, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about it."

"You're so gracious," Peter snorted. They packed up their gear and Jamie drove them back towards Midtown for their ice cream. Storm clouds were moving in and they had left just in time to miss a small shower at the lake. Jamie loved the sounds of rain on the water and enjoyed the drive. The dirt road was empty and she took the opportunity to see what their car could do. She had been a participant in the building of its engine and knew that it could give any new car a run for its money. "That's my speed demon," Peter commented as they flew down the road. Jamie switched gears like she was a part of the car and it responded to her touch like it knew her intention before she even touched the wheel. After spending so much time working on cars she felt connected to them, especially this one since she had put so much of herself into it.

She slowed down as they neared Midtown and drove through the quiet streets. She pulled into the parking lot of the familiar ice cream shop and parked the car. They ordered their deserts, Jamie a cone of butter cream ice cream and Peter a chocolate shake. "These past six months have been amazing, Pete," Jamie said as they sat outside. A storm was not too far off and a strong wind whipped Jamie's hair around her face.

"I couldn't agree more," Peter said, "I've never met anyone like you Jamie. You're like the transmission to my engine. Can't function without you."

Jamie blushed a little, "That's my Ruskie," she said, "You're a smart guy."

"And a lucky one," he said a little sentimentally, "I got you a little something." He pulled out a small rectangular box from a pocket inside his jacket and handed it to her.

"Oh Peter, you shouldn't have done that, not that I'm complaining," Jamie winked. She opened the dark blue box and saw a pair of silver, teardrop earrings that matched her necklace. "They're beautiful," she said and put them in her ears right away, "Thank you Pete." She reached across the table to give him a little kiss. "I have something for you too." She dug through her bag and pulled out a box about twice the size of her earring box.

"J, you are the best," Peter accepted the box and opened it. Inside was a belt buckle with a silver star on a black background.

"I saw you admiring it in that store down the street and I thought I'd make you your own J-approved version," Jamie explained, "Check the back."

"You made this?" Peter asked as he turned it around, "It's fantastic craftsmanship. 'To my Ruskie with love, J'," he read the back, "I love it," he kissed her, "It's perfect."

"Anything for my man," Jamie smiled.

Just as Peter was about to reply the rain that had been moving in broke loose. They grabbed their bags and raced for the car laughing as they were soaked by the huge drops. "Guess it's time to head home," Peter laughed as they got in the car and rolled up the windows.

"Apparently," Jamie agreed, "Thanks for the ice cream."

"Anytime, thank you for the amazing six months," Peter replied and he started the car home. They drove through the stormy streets to the mansion, lightning cracking across the sky in front of them and thunder booming all around them. Jamie brushed away the drops that had pooled on her shoulders and wrung out her hair still laughing. "I love the rain," she said.

"I do too," Peter agreed, "It's beautiful."

"And very calming," Jamie continued, "I love falling asleep to the sound of it against my window. When I lived in Canada, I stayed at this one building for a few days while a huge storm raged outside, I couldn't go too far because of it. I felt a little cooped up but at the same time I liked the rest, it gave me an opportunity to meditate and relax. Storms always remind me of that time."

"Most of the storms we had back in Russia involved snow and made it hard to work on the farm, but I liked them too. There's always something refreshing about going outside after a storm," Peter mused, "Like things are born again while it's raining."

"Mhm," Jamie added, "It's a beautiful feeling."

"Your mom's a beautiful feeling," Peter said, acting foolish on purpose.

"Oh, fighting back," Jamie snorted, "Nice try, but I don't think so." She moved across the seat and started to tickle under his arm mercilessly.

Peter laughed uncontrollably, "I'm going to crash, stop," he gasped for breath as he snorted.

Jamie stopped tickling him, laughing as hard as she could, "You messed with me man," she said, "I told you, people that mess with me don't come out in one piece."

"Lesson learned," Peter smirked, still trying to regain his breathing, face red and chest heaving, "Boy I can't take you anywhere."

"What can I say, I'm trouble," Jamie winked.

Jamie and Peter had spent their anniversary evening watching a movie in Peter's room. Jamie had chosen Tomb Raider and Peter had made them both hot chocolate even though it was April and a storm blew violently outside. After the movie Peter walked Jamie to her room to kiss her goodnight. "I've loved every minute of this day and I couldn't imagine spending my time with a more beautiful, or just plan awesome girl than you, J," he said.

Jamie hugged him close and gave him a soft kiss, "I couldn't imagine it either," she purred, "Love you big guy."

"Love you too," Peter ruffled her hair and headed back to his room.

Kess and John slunk through the house like shadows, Kess tasting the air every few steps searching for their quarry. "I can't believe there isn't more security here," John said, "This place probably holds so many secrets to weapons being developed."

"I guess Henry isn't worried," Kess sighed. She was also unnerved that there was no sort of security they had run into. "There, that room," Kess said and pointed down one mirrored hallway to a room where distant voices could be heard by her sensitive ears. John and Kess got to the room, moving silently down the hall, and listened.

"It's all password protected," Joseph was saying, "I thought you said you could hack through it."

"I can, now shut up and let me concentrate," Catalina whispered.

"Look for anything relating to the new sentinel design," Joseph ordered.

_Sentinel Design_, Kess mouthed to John in confusion. John shook his head, not understanding it either. In such a public place they couldn't confront Joseph and Catalina so they had to take a more discreet route to getting them out of Henry's computer system and back to the party. John closed his eyes and concentrated on the two people just around the corner. He pinpointed a severely disturbing nightmare in Joseph's mind and used his mutation to envelop the room in a darkness that only the two inside could see. A figure crept out of a dark corner in the room, breathing heavily, thin body shaking with maniacal anger. As the figure moved closer to the computer where Joseph and Catalina sat transfixed in fear, it became clear that it was actually Catalina. Joseph's worst nightmare being that she would turn on him one night and stab him continually, leaving him for dead.

"Catalina?" Joseph whispered with an empty voice.

"I'm right here you idiot," the real Catalina said.

"You thought you could use me, betray me and then get away with it. I'm the heart of the Chinese Dragon. You won't get anywhere without me," the spectre Catalina shrieked.

"What is this?" Catalina asked, "What sort of security system is this? And what is she talking about?"

The dream figure clutched a knife close to her chest, eyes set on Joseph. "I think we need to get out of here," Joseph whimpered, eyes transfixed with fear, and started to leave.

"But what about the files?" Catalina asked, though already moving towards the door.

"Forget them, they mean nothing without Envy anyway, we can't have Henry know we're here," Joseph took off for the door, the ghost-like apparition lunging at him with the knife.

Kess and John were down the hall and back in the ballroom before anyone knew they were gone. John had been able to monitor the dream he had caused and was uniquely able to have some control over it. He had been able to make Catalina lunge at Joseph as they left; he'd never had control like that before. _I'll have to tell Kess when we get back to the room_, he thought to himself. They danced a little longer spotting Catalina and Joseph sneaking back in. The night ended uneventfully and they bid Henry goodnight.

"It was a lovely party," Kess said.

"Lovelier for your presence," Henry replied and escorted them to the limousine which took them to their hotel.

"So shall I call Xavier or you?" Kess asked, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"You," John yawned, "I'm going to collapse."

Kess phoned back to the mansion and told Charles about everything they had learned, the connection to Envy, the odd comment about new sentinels and the suspicion that Catalina would turn on Joseph. After she had changed out of her dress and into a warm pair of pajamas she cuddled up in the pillows on John's bed. "So tell me how you did that with the dream Catalina," she said.

"I really don't know, I guess my powers are bending to my will better. That's never happened before," he replied and pulled her close while they turned on the TV.

"Well it's great, you're so powerful," Kess traced shapes against his chest.

"I don't know about that," John laughed, "But it is a nice advancement."

It didn't take them long to fall asleep with the TV on, their jetlag was finally catching up to them and they'd be leaving in the morning for home. When they woke in the morning they quickly packed their things, John wearing a nicer pair of jeans with a black, long-sleeved shirt. Kess, always one to be aware of her appearance, put on a simple black, sleeveless dress, a gold belt encircling her waist to match her gold sandals. They met the limo outside the hotel and yawned all the way to the hangar. As soon as they had put their bags away and started for home, John put the plane back on autopilot while he and Kess took another nap.

Jamie had gone to sleep easily, with a heart of love and restful mind but she was again woken by her dream at 4:30. She rolled over with the image of that large creature lunging at her still on her mind. She pulled her pillow over her head and forced herself back to sleep; she was waking up tired every morning and it was bad for her health. This dream was becoming more and more aggravating every time she had it. It didn't get any clearer and it gave her no clues to her past.

In the morning she got up groggily and took a shower, dressing in her trusty jeans and a Mossy Oaks t-shirt, putting on her new earrings and admiring them on her ears. Downstairs she drank a Redbull with her breakfast, hoping it would wake her up. She yawned as she ate cereal and didn't even notice Peter come in and sit next to her.

"Hey pretty girl, you ok?" he asked slightly worried.

Jamie nodded, "Oh yeah, just tired, didn't sleep so well."

"Why not?" he asked, "Dreams again?"

Jamie's shoulders drooped a little, she hated her dreams, they made her seem vulnerable and that was one thing she was not. "I guess so, just wake me up a lot, no big deal though," she changed the subject, "So when do John and Kess get back?"

"They should be here any time," Peter said, "They left in the afternoon in Beijing so they should get here around 10."

Jamie and Peter spent most of the day in one of the study rooms, studying Auto Mechanics for the test they were having Monday. Jamie kept yawning as she quizzed Peter on the parts of the braking system.

John and Kess landed the plane at 10:30, just slightly behind schedule, and went to a debriefing session with Logan, Ororo and Xavier. The Professor agreed to call the warden of the prison where Envy was held to have the mutant shipped someplace else, secretly, with even more security added. He also decided to talk to Henry and see what sort information he could discover about the sentinels.

"You've done a great job," Charles said, "And I'd like to see an example of the control you were talking about John. I'm intrigued to see that you're evolving."

"Absolutely Professor," John agreed, "I don't know how much control I have, but I'll keep working with it."

"Good plan," Charles said, "Alright you two are dismissed, thank you again for doing so well on this mission."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Professor," Kess said as they left to finish homework.

"Study room?" John asked as they walked to their hall.

"You know it. Try to find the one where Jamie and Peter are, I haven't seen her in days, I missed her so much," Kess said and grabbed her books from her room.

Once Kess and John found the room that held Jamie and Peter they instantly noticed the effect of Jamie's lack of sleep.

"Girl you need to talk to Xavier," Kess said, "Maybe he can block them or something."

"That wouldn't help," John warned, "They'd only get worse later. But you should talk to him."

Jamie sighed, "I know, I will," she replied with no intention of going to the Professor. She wasn't the kind of girl that would freely talk about something so personal. The group worked on their homework until the early evening when Kess announced that she was stealing Jamie.

"Come on, I've missed you all weekend, we have talking to do. I'll grab us some dinner, you go upstairs and find a movie to put in my room," Kess ordered.

Peter smiled, "Guess it's just you and me buddy," he said to John.

"Sounds good to me. I've spent too much time around makeup and hairspray this weekend," John replied.

Jamie put in a spy thriller while Kess made turkey sandwiches downstairs and brought them up with two diet cokes. "So, tell me about the anniversary," she said happily and set the food down on her bed.

Jamie sat on Kess' pillows and started on her dinner, "It was so much fun, we hung out and went fishing, he brought me breakfast in the morning and we ate it outside. Then we got ice cream, just like our first date. Oh and look at these," she turned her head to the side so Kess could see the earrings.

"Beautiful," Kess cooed, "Oh I'm so happy you had a great day. You and Peter are so good together."

"Like PB and J baby," Jamie laughed, "So how was this mission? Didn't you say you had something to show me?"

"Oh the dress," Kess jumped off her bed and got it from her closet, "What do you think?"

Jamie didn't know much about clothes but she could tell from Kess' attitude that this dress was something special, "It's amazing. Definitely you. All…exotic and Egyptian and stuff."

Kess snickered, "You should be a fashion reporter," she joked, "I love it, it's so gorgeous. The mission was awesome too. Very exciting, we stopped these two from getting plans for new sentinels and found out that Envy, the mutant from a few months ago, was involved so the Professor is having him shipped someplace else."

"Oh nice, Medusa saves the day again," Jamie commented. She was getting more and more eager to go on a mission every time she heard Kess or John or Jubilee talk about one. Ali had been in South Africa for almost two weeks already on a mission and every time she called Kess to tell her how it was going Jamie got to listen in.

"I mean, what can I say," Kess smirked, "I'm a superhero."

"So modest," Jamie laughed, "And was Beijing all you hoped for?"

"And more," Kess replied, "You should have seen this guy's house, it was enormous and absolutely gorgeous."

"I bet, he works for a weapons company right?"

"Yeah, financial advisor for Smithson Chang. And there were so many people there, you wouldn't believe it."

"Rich people, always having parties. I doubt he even knew half the people there."

"Oh totally," Kess agreed, "Even if he did there's no way he could remember all their names. He must have had someone telling him who was who in the back room."

Jamie snickered, "A little spy mission was going on aside from yours."

Jamie went back to her room after the movie and suffered another night of terrible dreams. 6:30 AM came too early though after her training session she felt a little better. Her reaction time was not what she had hoped for but she attributed that to her lack of sleep, and it cost her body a couple of punches. She was going to have to take care of that somehow or else she was going to end up hurt. During her Auto class she took longer on the test than she wanted to. She knew all the answers but it took a moment to remember them and she yawned continually.

"So how do you think you did?" Peter asked as they left class.

"If he can find anything wrong on that test, I'll kick his ass," Jamie laughed, "No, I think I did good. Thanks for studying yesterday."

"Anytime, it really helped me too. I think I got them all right as well. But now we're off to History, I love Ororo but there's something about Ancient Greece that puts me to sleep."

Jamie giggled, "I got you there buddy," she said. As they sat in class listening to Ororo explain the first Olympics Jamie felt her lids get heavy and begin to droop.

"Jamie," Peter whispered.

Jamie's eyes snapped open, "What, what is it?"

"Class is over," he said, "Ororo saw you sleeping but she didn't say anything. You're lucky. She caught me once, I felt like an idiot."

"Oh shoot," Jamie said, "I didn't mean to." She apologized to Ororo as they left the classroom. She spent the rest of the day trying not to fall asleep during class and as she left Algebra yawning the Professor met her outside of her room.

"Jamie, do you mind if we speak for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," Jamie replied, a little worried about whether or not she was in trouble. She thought he was there to punish her for hurting Peter.

"Great, if you want to put your books away just come down to my office."

Jamie did as she was told and ate a piece of chocolate, hoping the sugar would help keep her alert, and went down to the Professor's study.

"Jamie," Charles greeted, "I was hoping we could talk about your class performance."

So it was about her falling asleep in History, she should have known that would come back to bite her. "I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again. I just had a late night. I apologized to Ororo."

"It's not that," he stopped her, "I'd like to talk about your dreams. I know that they wake you up and make it hard to concentrate. You weren't yourself in training this morning and you've seemed strained and tired lately."

Jamie bit her lip and kept her gaze on her feet, "I don't know what to tell you," she looked up, "I just have dreams that wake me up."

"I think talking to me about them would help ease your mind," Charles encouraged gently, "Why don't you tell me what they're about."

Jamie took a deep breath, she didn't want to talk about her dreams but if it would help her sleep better then she figured it was worth it. "Well, I start out in a dark room with all these people and then I end up running down a hallway, like I'm being chased. There're three people behind me, they feel familiar but I have no idea who they are. And in the hall I can see myself sometimes, in other rooms as I pass them, I look violent and angry."

Xavier nodded, "I see, and do you know where you are?"

"It feels like some kind of big empty building, but the hall goes on forever and at the end one of the figures tries to grab me but as I'm about to defend myself I fall through, I guess, some sort of hole in the floor."

"And you have no idea who the figures are?"

"No, but they act like they own me. Last night one of them said that he made me or created me or something."

"Are they all men?"

"No, I think one is a woman," Jamie said after a pause, "Yes, a woman."

Charles nodded, brow wrinkled. "Well Jamie, it sounds to me like this dream has something to do with your past. I don't want to push you to talk about anything you aren't comfortable with, but if talking about this with me hasn't helped, please come back. I can take a look at your dream and see if we can figure out what it means."

"Thanks Professor," Jamie breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to talk to someone about her dreams but she didn't want to remember anything more or risk it interfering with her present.

"Alright, you're dismissed; try to get some good sleep tonight. Jean can give you some low dose sleeping pills if you need them. Don't hesitate to ask," the Professor said.

"I won't," Jamie agreed, "Thanks again." She left his office and went back to her room to get her homework and find Peter. She inhaled the scent of the yellow roses he had gotten her and felt lighter at heart.

"Hey, where've you been?" Peter asked when she opened the door to his room. John was taking a nap on his bed while Kess was sitting at his desk, hard at work on a paper for Music Administration.

"Hey Jamie," Kess perked up.

"Hi," Jamie waved to her, "I was just talking to the Professor," she answered Peter, "He noticed my sleepiness and we just had a short chat. He told me if I needed to talk again I could. It was nice; I think I'll sleep a lot better now."

"That's good to hear," Peter said and helped her set up her books on the floor for their homework.

"Did he tell you Jean has sleeping pills?" Kess asked, "If you ever take one, take half, she says they're low dose but they knocked me out for almost twelve hours when I took them."

"You're much smaller than Jamie though," Peter reminded her, "She'd be fine with a whole one I think."

"Well hopefully I won't have to take any," Jamie yawned, "It was good to talk to him, so maybe my dreams will stay away."

"I'm sure they will," Kess replied. John snored loudly and she tossed a crumpled piece of paper at him, "He snores like it's his job," she laughed, "I don't know how I'll be able to stand it."

"They say that once you've lived with someone you love who snores for so long you can't fall asleep without hearing that sound," Peter told her.

"Well if I love him enough to deal with that then hopefully God will go easy on me and let me fall asleep first."

Jamie laughed at her friend and worked on her homework with Peter. Remembering her talk with the Professor she was able to sleep all the way through that night. She woke up feeling refreshed the next morning and ready for her training. For the next few weeks her dreams woke her but much less than they had been and she was able to deal with them better. She had no more malfunctions with her powers and little did she know that Logan was getting excited, as excited as he could get, about her starting to train in the Danger Room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Home**

**Chapter 5: Muscle Cars and Music Lessons**

Jamie woke up early on Friday morning, even before her alarm went off. She was excited because her Auto Mechanics class was going to the new American Muscles Cars Exhibit at the museum in New York City. She showered quickly and dried her hair, listening to see if Kess was up yet. Kess' Music Theory class was going to Radio City Music Hall that day. Jamie squeezed into her trusty wranglers, Kess was having a hard time getting her to wear any of her other jeans, and a light green Ford t-shirt. Jamie smiled, it felt right to wear her jeans and a t-shirt. She'd been wearing her new tops to class to get used to them and she enjoyed the femininity they gave her, but she was a t-shirt kind of gal, there was no denying it. As she was pulling on her green work boots she heard Kess moving around the bathroom, getting ready for her own fieldtrip. "Morning Sunshine," Jamie said and jumped up to sit on the counter while Kess wrapped some of her hair into a bun and fixed it with ruby Chinese hair sticks. She was wearing a pair of red leggings underneath a black mini dress.

"Good morning, you ready for today?" Kess asked and put on a little eye makeup, enough to make her eyes look sultry but not over-done.

"Am I ever," Jamie's eyes twinkled, "All those beautifully refurbished vintage engines, perfectly vibrant paint jobs, and…the smell of leather…" Jamie had a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about the cars.

"You're hilarious you talk about cars like poets talk about love," Kess punched Jamie's knee.

"Or how you talk about music?" Jamie countered slyly.

Kess stuck her tongue out, "So are you ready? Do you have money for lunch?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jamie jumped off the counter and grabbed her wallet on her desk then headed downstairs with Kess who had grabbed a bulky black sweater to wear in the cool air outside. Kess was a warm weather person who could be fine in the hottest temperatures but in the winter she did her best to wrap herself up in as many layers as she could to keep from freezing. Jamie on the other hand had no problem with the cold; her thick Canadian skin was helpful during the fall and winter months of New York.

"Well hello ladies," John met them at the base of the stairs. The front hall was swarming with students; International Politics was also taking a trip into the city as well as the drama class.

"Hey Ruskie," Jamie gave Peter a quick squeeze as they moved outside to find their buses. While they were waiting for their professors to show up and things to get started Jamie and Kess chatted about what it would be like next year when they were done with high school and could move on to taking college courses.

Christy, a red-headed girl with a petite frame walked up next to John on Kess' left side. "Hey John, are you excited for today? It reminds me of that time when you took me to the theatre in the city, do you remember? That was so much fun!"

John backed away from Christy eyeing Kess who, at the sound of the high pitched tone of Christy's voice, had tensed and turned to take John's hand firmly in hers. "Get lost Christy," she said simply.

"Why don't you go back to that sand pit you came from Snakeface," Christy snapped, "Free the men of this school from the voodoo spell you put them under."

Kess rolled her eyes, "Christy it's been years, let it go. I swear you're like a damn child, grow up for once."

"What, can't take a little competition? Afraid you'll lose your place and people will see what you really are?" Christy glared daggers at Kess but it was nothing compared to the look she was receiving.

Jamie had never seen Kess get really mad but there was dangerous electricity in the air and she was suddenly a little nervous. "Your name's Christy right?" Jamie stepped up a full head taller than the red headed trouble maker.

"And you are?" Christy retorted acidly, "Some other freak that hangs around with this one?"

Jamie smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah I'm another freak if that's what you want to call it," she bent and whispered menacingly into Christy's ear, "One that could rip you to pieces."

"Sorry Jamie," Kess growled, "She's mine."

John put his hand on Kess' shoulder and directed her away, "Christy if you had any sense at all you would shut your mouth and keep it that way. There was nothing fun about any moment I spent around you," he glared over his shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of anger.

Peter took Jamie's hand who, with a satisfied grin and wink at Christy, let herself be led toward the last bus. "What the hell is her problem?" Jamie asked.

Kess suppressed the urge to punch something and cracked her neck, "Her problem is that she's a bitch," she answered.

John rubbed Kess' shoulders, "It's an old thing," he explained, "Kess didn't like me at first and I ended up spending time with Christy because her father works with mine and he sort of asked me to be nice to her. She took it to mean more than it did and even now, after I've been with Kess for a year and a half, she doesn't get it."

"Give me five minutes in a room with her and I'll explain it to her, quick and easy," Kess fumed.

Jamie patted her friend's back, "Don't worry about it babe, that red-head has nothing on you. She's as cute as a road kill armadillo."

"And about as interesting," John added.

Kess laughed and hugged Jamie, "You're right," she said, "So when is this train moving out? I'm ready to get into the city!"

After another ten minutes of waiting all the teachers had shown up and students were beginning to board their buses. "Have fun at Radio City," Jamie called to Kess as they separated.

"You too, and try not to steal any cars!" Kess waved.

Jamie smiled to herself, _I'm not making any promises._

As everyone settled in Peter took his seat next Jamie who was practically bouncing with excitement. "You ready?" he laughed.

"You have no idea," Jamie giggled, "This is going to be so awesome. I remember in Canada when I working at the garage we had a classic '69 Mustang come in and not two hours later I was working on a Camaro from the same year. It was mind blowing."

"I bet it was," Peter said and put his muscular arm around Jamie, rubbing her shoulder.

The two stared out the window for a few minutes while their bus waited in line to head out, Jamie resting her head against Peter's warm chest. His dark grey sweatshirt was soft and framed his body well. Jamie loved how simply he dressed, usually just a white t-shirt or something similar, jeans and occasionally a sweatshirt if it was cold. Peter was used to the cold just like Jamie but for some reason he always wore a sweater when they were in an air conditioned building, about which Jamie usually teased him. Scott stood up at the front of the bus to take a roll call then started to talk. "I'm sure you're all thrilled about this field trip, but remember it is still an academic affair. I'm handing out a worksheet I want you all to fill out while we take our tour through the museum. That will start when we first get there, then we will have a lunch break at 12:30 and after that you are on your own until we head home at 3, make sure you're in the front lobby at that time. Now just in case you thought you were going to have a fun, relaxing trip to the City, I'm going to give a quick quiz about what we've learned so far." After a few groans Scott proceeded with his short quiz and once she answered four questions right, Jamie sat back with Peter to let the other students try their luck.

"So Cutie, how's it going?" asked an unfortunately familiar voice from behind them. It had been weeks since Matt had tried to talk to Jamie but there he was, squeezing his mousy frame between Jamie and Peter's seats. "I heard the new Fast and Furious movie is out, maybe we could go see it."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "I'd rather choke on my intestines," she retorted.

"Leave her alone Matt," Peter warned.

"Hey big guy, let the lady choose who she wants to talk to," Matt turned back to Jamie, "Come on Gorgeous, give me a chance, I can be a pleasing guy once you get to know me."

"I sincerely doubt that," Jamie pushed Matt's face back to the seat behind her, "Sit down and shut up, Rat."

Peter smiled inwardly, _Rat's lucky she didn't push him into the seat behind him. _ Jamie was not to be messed with that was for sure.

Kess and John's bus parked down the street and all the students filed out, heading towards the imposing landmark known famously as the Radio City Music Hall. Julian, the professor who taught nearly all the music classes gathered all the students into a group then took a head count. "Alright everyone, we have a guided tour first then lunch, then we'll be watching a documentary about the hall and finally for the last hour you'll be on your own. We gather to go home at 2:30 so I'll see you all back here then. Ok follow me!" It was obvious Julian was the most excited one there; he was truly a music fanatic.

"He's great," Kess laughed. Julian was a classic music instructor; he had long dark brown hair that usually fell in waves around his face when it wasn't tied back in a ponytail. He wore small glasses and smoked almost as much as Ali. His eclectic personality was one of his winning characteristics, he knew just about everything there was to know about the history of music in any country and he could still name the newest talent. Even more impressive than his knowledge was his talent, Kess hadn't heard a sweeter set of fingers on a slide guitar and whenever John's music producer dad was in town he tried to get Julian to meet with him. But Julian always declined claiming he liked it better teaching than playing. The unfortunate truth was that mutants didn't usually fare well in high profile positions; the world wasn't ready for mutant musicians and actors.

The tour guide, a tall woman who looked like a female version of Julian met them in a side room off of the lobby. She gave Julian a shy smile and he waved back with a slight blush on his cheeks. John nudged Kess and grinned, maybe their music teacher had a sweetheart. "Ok everyone, welcome to the infamous Radio City Music Hall, I'll be taking you through the movie theaters, lounge area and the Great Stage, as well as pointing out a few other sites. Alright, now Radio City opened to the public on December 27, 1932. The name is taken from one of the first tenants, The Radio Corporation of America, and it was developed by John D. Rockefeller, Jr. himself. The architect Edward Stone and the interior designer Donald Deskey were going for an Art Deco style which is obvious just from the outside." The guide led them through movie theaters that had been renovated but still kept their antique original feel. In the Great Stage they stopped and she had them take a seat. "Now you have the privilege of sitting in the famous Great Stage Theater. In the back, the system of elevators that are used here were so advanced that in World War II the Navy used an identical set of hydraulics on their aircraft carriers. And as you can see on the side of the stage is the 'Mighty Wurlitzer'," her eyes beamed, she was a little too into the tours she gave. John looked over at Julian who had to have been on this tour a thousand times, to see him leaning forward taking in every word the guide said. "This is the largest pipe organ built for a theater and it was the largest instrument created by the Rudolph Wurlitzer Manufacturing Company."

After another hour and a half of tour that enthralled the entire class they ended up back downstairs as the guide finished her lecture. "On a sad day in 1979 the regular showing of films in Radio City ended but just a short time later in 1980 it reopened to the public. The main focus of the theater is more for live shows and concerts now, especially The Rockettes who perform here every holiday season. And now you know the entire history of the Radio City Music Hall," the guide ended with a huge smile.

"And all of it I could have read on Wikipedia," Christy snorted in front of Kess as they walked toward the room where they would have lunch.

Kess noticed the untied laces of Christy's way-too-expensive sneakers and couldn't help herself. She discreetly stepped on one and moved aside as Christy fell flat on her face. "Oops, my bad," she snickered. Christy's face turned as red as her hair and Kess just laughed, joining the rest of the group convening in the lunch room.

When Jamie and Peter's bus parked Jamie nearly flew out the door. Scott gathered them into a group and once he was sure everyone was there he started to lead them into the museum where Jamie's car dreams awaited. Just before they walked inside Jamie noticed Logan standing at the back of group, looking unhappy that he had to put out his cigar before he entered. Jamie smiled to herself, after her last encounter with him her opinions had changed somewhat, and she certainly had a lot in common with him, not just limited to their similar powers. Though she may not completely trust him, their first meeting left quite an impression, she felt much more comfortable around him.

Inside the museum Scott was going to give the tour since there were no available tour guides. Peter considered volunteering Jamie for the job but he was afraid that once she started she would never want to leave. There was a main lobby with information about the beginnings of the car industry as well as a small movie that played in the background about the Ford Motor Cars Company. This was literally exactly what Jamie pictured Heaven like. Scott's tour started them down the Mustang hall and he began his lecture. "Alright everyone as you can see we're starting with the classic Mustang. It was actually based on the second generation Ford Falcon and was introduced to the public on April 17, 1964 at the World's Fair in New York."

"A day that will live on famously in our hearts," Jamie said, getting a happy laugh out of everyone, including Scott.

"Exactly. Now contrary to popular belief the Mustang was actually not named after the horse. Does anyone know what the vehicle was named after?"

"The World War II P-51 Mustang, the fight plane," Jamie answered.

Peter patted her on the back, "That's my car-obsessed girl," he snickered.

"Right, John Najjar, the executive stylist suggested naming the car after the P-51s," Scott continued, "Despite some setbacks and changes the Mustang has been the only pony car to be consistently manufactured with no stops. Now does anyone know the first movie in which the Mustang was featured?"

Jamie waited a moment, looking around but when it became clear that no one knew she offered the correct answer again, "The James Bond movie _Goldfinger _in '64. It was amazing."

Scott took them through the history of the Mustang and up to the current body style. "Ok, can anyone tell me anything about the workings of the GT?"

"Well the GT features an aluminum block 4.6 L SOHC 3-valve Modular V8 with variable camshaft timing," Jamie explained, "So it produces 300 hp. It uses electric hydraulic valves to direct the engine oil into the camshaft phaser cavity. It also has a 315 hp at 6000rpm and 325 of torque at 4250 rpm."

"Talk about a suck up," Matt muttered to his friend, "Why don't you shine his shoes too."

"Maybe if you did your homework Matt, you could answer questions as well," Scott scolded.

"And you'd be in Advanced Auto instead of taking this class over again," Peter whispered to Jamie who covered her laugh with her hand.

Scott took the class down the Camaro hall next and the remaining halls until the entire tour was finished and Jamie's mind was swimming with facts about cars as well as the overwhelming happiness to be surrounded by so many legends. Peter and Jamie sat in the museum's cafeteria with the other students and shared a basket of chicken fingers and fries.

"Hey what was the answer for 10?" Peter asked as he went over his worksheet. Scott had started going quickly when he realized that the tour was taking longer than he expected and some of the answers were hard to hear.

"It's the 302 CID V8 option. Hey did you know that in 2005 the Mustang was named the Canadian Car of the Year?" Jamie munched on some fries, looking through a few brochures she had picked up in the lobby.

"Wow really? Does the brochure say that or did you just know?" he smiled and slurped a coke.

"I just knew it," Jamie grinned proudly, "What, do you think this t-shirt is just a fashion statement? When you're done eating let's go back through the halls, I didn't get enough time to admire that gold '69 Shelby."

"No problem babe," Peter said and wolfed down the rest of the chicken, taking their tray and Jamie's empty cup to the garbage can.

Jamie followed him, stealing one last sip from his coke, "So why isn't John here with us today?" she asked.

"He opted to go with the Music trip, he had permission from Scott. I mean as much as he loves cars, his music classes will prepare him more for the career he'll have," Peter explained, "His dad's a music producer and has a huge company in L.A. John will probably become a partner in it; he's always talking about opening a branch here in New York. There's apparently a great underground music scene here. But I don't know too much about that, you'll have to ask John or Kess," Peter laughed.

"Gotcha big guy," Jamie pinched his side.

"Devil," he called her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug before heading back out into the museum.

"Look at the body style, how smooth it is, it's beautiful but yet so strong and independent," Jamie was leaning as far over the red ropes that held the public back from a classic Mustang as she could without falling.

Peter watched her happily; the words she had just used for the car could be applied to her as well. She was beautiful, that was obvious, but her strength and independence were just as visible. Her strength in her attitude and the way she walked as if it didn't matter who was watching. Her hips swayed and her leg muscles flexed, perfectly sculpted beneath her jeans but also capable of kicking someone's head off. Her independence lay in her eyes that were always confident and never faded no matter what anyone said to cut her down. He loved those eyes, so full of emotion when they looked at him or the other people in her life that loved her but also so fierce and raw.

Jamie continued to look at the car not needing to turn around "Hey Logan," she said breaking Peter's concentration.

"Afternoon Jamie," Logan nodded, "Pete. You two enjoying yourselves?" he asked, "Old One-eye was kind of long winded but I never pass up a chance to be around beauties like these," he moved forward toward the Mustang and admired it for a moment.

"We're having an excellent time," Peter said, "Right Jamie?"

"The best," she smiled at him, "So many amazing cars in one spot I have to keep pinching myself to make sure I haven't died and gone to Heaven."

Logan's mouth turned up in what was probably a smile, "I have the same feeling. You sure seem to know your stuff," he added, commenting on Jamie's proficient display of knowledge during the tour.

"It's probably because she worked in a garage in Canada," Peter answered for her.

Logan raised his eyebrow slightly impressed, "You worked in a garage kid? You seem kind of young for that."

Jamie frowned a little, "Just because I take high school classes doesn't make me a kid," she replied with a little hostility.

Logan kicked himself inwardly for saying that, "I guess I'd know better than anyone that age doesn't make the man..uh, or woman. And you had to have been good, or else you wouldn't know so damn much about cars and bikes," he said trying to smooth things over.

Jamie smiled proudly again, "Like I told Pete, this shirt ain't just a fashion statement." Down the second hall the sound of a car engine starting and stopping caught Logan's attention. One of the students who could manipulate electricity and machines was making the motor run every time someone walked past a vintage Camaro as a prank. "Ah great, looks like I'm needed," Logan mumbled, "Have a good time you two," he stalked off to the Camaro hallway mumbling what sounded like 'damn kids'.

"Now back to admiring this sweetheart," Jamie said and turned back to the car. She started to tell Peter about the unique structure of the pistons but his mind was elsewhere. He'd never even put together some of the similarities in Logan and Jamie's powers. It was no secret among the X-men that Logan was much older than he looked and had no memory of any childhood so there was no telling how many years he had roamed the country, if he had even been on this continent. The same could be true for Jamie, he just assumed she was 18 but there was no way to know for sure, and he didn't know much about her life. He knew what she had been doing in Canada before she went to the Institute but not before then, or even how an underage girl came to wandering across a country with no chaperone or family at all. He was contemplating the fact that maybe Jamie was hiding things from him and he didn't hear the sound of squeaky shoes padding up next to him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little lady," Matt pushed his way between Jamie and Peter, "So did you enjoy the tour Jamie? Of course you did, you answered all the questions," he laughed.

Jamie pulled back and put her arm around Peter's waist, "What do you want Rat?" she glared. This was not the interruption she wanted on her wonderful day with cars.

"I just wanted to make some conversation," he said innocently, "Also, the Winter Formal is in a few weeks, what do you say we get some snappy duds and go rock the place?" he raised a greasy eyebrow.

"I'm going to keep the other things I want to say to myself," Jamie said after a breath, "And just tell you no. Now why don't you go find someone else to annoy?"

"Oh come on Jamie, it'll be a blast," Matt moved a little closer.

"She already has a date to the Formal," Peter said gruffly, "Leave her alone."

Matt mocked an expression of surprise, "Oh she's going with you Peter? I didn't realize you two were still dating. I mean, I just assumed Jamie was a rebound for you, after two years with Amanda I just thought you were looking for a little action or something. I don't think anyone believed you would stick with anyone after being with Mandy for so long."

Peter's neck bristled with goose bumps and he suddenly felt very cold. Jamie's ears perked up, she wasn't quite sure what was going on but it felt strange and uncomfortable. Peter moved slightly away from Jamie out of embarrassment and guilt. He'd thought a million times about how he would tell Jamie she'd come into his life just a few weeks after he'd gotten out of a long and committed relationship, none of the scenarios he imagined turned out well, but this was something else.

Matt, picking up on the body language and seeing that he had struck a nerve, kept going, "Oh yeah Jamie, didn't you know? Everyone thought Amanda and Peter would get married and have a nice little Russian family. They were together forever. She was gorgeous, blonde hair, long legs, Southern California tan, eyes as blue as the sky. She was a piece of work, wasn't she Pete?" he pat the larger-than-life mutant on the shoulder, "Well I'll let you two get back to your conversation. Let me know if your Winter Formal plans change Jamie."

Jamie stared at the ground in silence. She wasn't sure if she was shocked, hurt or confused but she was probably a combination of all three. She didn't know what to say, it was no surprise that Peter had dated other girls before, of course he had. But just two weeks after he gotten out of a relationship that lasted two years. Even Jamie with her limited knowledge of relationships knew that was a long time. Was she really just a rebound? Why hadn't Peter told her? Was he just thinking she would never find out or did she not matter enough to him to have the truth?

"Jamie I-," Peter started to say something but he couldn't find the words to make this go away, "What Matt said was-…It didn't mean-…I'm sorry," he said softly. Peter just looked at her, even though she wasn't looking at him he could still see the hurt in her eyes, he never wanted to do that, he never wanted to see her in pain, least of all because of him. Peter stood silently with Jamie for a few minutes, he wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug, hold her close and tell her it was all lies, but he couldn't, he didn't feel he was worthy enough to touch her now. His shoulders slouched and he hung his head, waiting for the right thing to say to pop into his mind.

Jamie felt like crying which was unusual for her, she hadn't thought about the fact that letting Peter in and loving him so much would make her so potentially vulnerable. But no tears fell and her eyes stayed dry, there was a bitter taste in her mouth which she assumed to be embarrassment at her own blind foolishness. Peter was gorgeous, how could she have thought that she'd be the only one in his life. Thinking back she could remember a few times when a blonde girl in her History class who she thought was named Amanda had been rude to her. Giving her dirty looks, bumping her in the hallway, Jamie just assumed she had an attitude problem and did that to everyone. But now it was clear, that was the Amanda that Peter had spent at least 2 years of his life swooning over and now that they were over Jamie had become the enemy. She wanted to ask Peter about all the things racing through her mind but her mouth was dry and she couldn't form a sentence. She wanted to know if it was serious, why they broke up, who initiated it, did he miss her? Did he still think about her? Did he still love her? That thought almost made Jamie burst into tears but she calmed herself and her only outward expression was tucking a flyaway piece of hair behind her ear. She arched her back and cracked her knuckles, there was no use in getting upset she told herself. "I'm a big fan of the black paint job with the gold stripes," she said, looking back at the car, trying to shake it off and play cool, "It really brings out the fierceness of the body, without being overwhelming."

Peter turned to Jamie and scratched his head he was about to say something even though he didn't know what, but Logan appeared again, "Time to head to the bus," he called from midway down the Mustang hall.

Peter nodded and followed Jamie back to the lobby quietly, she didn't look at any more of the pictures or descriptions on the wall, this wonderful day to the car museum had been utterly ruined. Even Scott could tell that there was something wrong. Jamie's face was expressionless as she sat down on the bus and fixed her gaze out the window. Peter looked like a ghost, he was slightly pale and his eyes were dull and sad, he sat next to Jamie but stared at his feet.

The ride back to the Institute was tense, oddly everyone was quiet instead of talking and laughing as they usually would be. All four classes arrived back at nearly the same time so there was a huge crowd as people got off their buses and turned in forms or worksheets and ran off to see their friends. Kess was searching through the crowd for Jamie, with John in tow, when she saw Peter getting off the bus followed by Jamie. "Jamie!" she called, "Milkshakes and homework, the Office comes on tonight we can't miss it."

Jamie looked up and Kess almost tripped she was so shocked by the look in her eyes. John steadied her as Jamie turned and walked away from them towards the back of the mansion where the garage was. John walked over to Peter who was standing, watching the direction Jamie had gone. "What's going on Pete, what happened?" he asked sincerely.

Peter shrugged and told him what had gone down at the museum with Matt. "That rat-bastard," Kess fumed, "The little dumbass rodent needs to get his ass whipped to hell and back."

John shook his head, "I'm sorry man, maybe she just needs some time. She'll come back," he pat Peter's shoulder as the group walked in the front door.

Kess nodded in agreement, "Yeah Peter, she needs a little bit of time to absorb it then you can tell her what really matters. That you love her and only her."

"I guess so," Peter said, "I don't know. I never wanted anything like this to happen. I'm gonna kill Matt," he clenched his fists some, then released them, "Thanks, I'm going to go work out I think, I'll just give her time."

Peter went to the room he shared with John to change while John followed Kess to her room. "I feel so bad for Jamie," he kicked off his shoes and lay down on Kess' bed, "She doesn't deserve to have that idiot keep bothering her. I wish there was something we could do."

Kess sat at her desk and pulled out her guitar to tune the strings, "I agree, but I think that this time it's something she has to deal with herself. I don't want to butt into her business."

John propped himself up, "Are you feeling ok?" he asked, "Are you sick? Cause you _love _butting into other people's business."

Kess set her guitar down, "Not Jamie though, I don't want to hurt her or make her think I doubt her. She's my best friend."

John's face softened, "I know she is baby. I guess the best you can do for her now is be there for her."

Kess nodded, "You're right, I'll go try and talk to her, maybe she'll be more receptive to me than to Peter."

"That's my girl," John said and flipped on her TV, settling himself on the pillows, "I'll be here waiting," he smiled as Kess rolled her eyes and went downstairs to look for Jamie.

She went out of the mansion through the garage, thinking that would be the first place Jamie would be, but the huge room was empty. Kess went outside and looked through the gardens that surrounded the building but there was still no sign of Jamie. She tested the air with her tongue to get a sense of where she could be, but got nothing in return. "I know I saw her go this way," Kess mumbled to herself as she walked back around the outside of the mansion to the front. "Hey Jean," she called when she saw the fiery red hair, "Have you seen Jamie?"

Jean turned around, she had been sitting on the front steps of the Institute with Scott having a small picnic lunch. "No I haven't, have you seen her?" she asked Scott.

He shook his head, "No, I know she came back though, she was on the bus. You can't find her anywhere?"

"Nope, I've looked all over too, I don't know where she-."

Kess was cut off by a very angry looking Logan who burst through the front door, "Where the hell is my bike?" he demanded.

"Woah, calm down Logan," Jean said and stood up, pulling her food to the side so it didn't get stepped on.

Logan gritted his teeth and took a slow breath, "I went into the garage to take my bike into to town for a bit but it was nowhere. I swear One-eye, if you took it somewhere or let one of your kids work on it, I will make you sorry."

Kess tried to stifle a giggle, it was rare to see Logan so worked up over something so small but that bike was his baby. Then the idea in her head clicked, "Logan," she whispered worried, "I think I know where your bike is."

Jamie tried to focus on the wind in her hair as she zoomed down the road on Logan's motorcycle. She had gone around the garage to go sit in the garden but when she passed the open door and saw the bike sitting there, she was riding it out of the gates before she even realized she had touched it. The air was cold as she rode but she didn't feel it, her mind was back at the Institute reeling with thoughts about Peter's past life. What was about Amanda that had attracted him so, what sort of things had they done together? She remembered what Matt had said about her being beautiful and having such long blonde hair. Jamie tucked another piece of her unruly locks behind her ear. She was nothing compared to Amanda, Jamie was a dirty, wise-cracking tomboy and Amanda was vision of feminine grace. _I could never hold a candle to that,_ Jamie thought erroneously. As rain started to fall, hitting Jamie like tiny bullets, her thoughts spiraled to more and more self-loathing feelings. She started to feel insecure in her own body and as if she would never be enough for Peter. She almost didn't realize where she was until her sensitive ears picked up the sound of knuckles meeting jawbone and she whipped the bike around in the middle of the street and brought it to a stop in front of a bar where even the smoke outside was so thick you could barely read the sign on the outside that said 'Cage Fights 4 Money' in peeling black letters.

"Alright the security cameras confirm it, at about 4 PM Jamie took your motorcycle and left through the side gates," Charles said to the small group gathered in his office.

"Damn, do you know where she went?" Logan asked.

Scott sighed, "Is that bike all you care about?" he asked, "We have a student missing."

Logan glared pointedly at Scott, "I'm aware of that," he growled, "That's why I asked where _she _went."

"Calm down, calm down," Ororo stepped between the two men, "Charles, do you know where she went?"

"I know she headed toward the city," he answered, "But I am not sure exactly where she is right now, I cannot feel her presence very strongly."

Kess' eyes were full of worry, "Does that mean she's hurt?" she asked agonized.

Xavier shook his head, "I have a feeling she is fine, but she doesn't want to be found. I don't want to pry, I think she needs time."

"But what if she gets hurt?" Kess pressed, "You can't just let her run into the city without knowing where she is."

Ororo put her arm around the nervous girl who looked much more fragile than she usually did, "Don't worry, if Charles says she's fine, she is. Just trust him."

Kess let her head rest against Ororo, "Alright, but please, if she doesn't get back soon can I-." She was cut off by a loud slam and the room realized Logan had just left.

"Where's he going?" Jean voiced the question in everyone's minds.

"Probably to get his precious bike back," Scott muttered and sat down on the couch in the Professor's office.

"I wonder what made Jamie so upset," Jean asked and took a seat next to him, "Is she ok?"

"Come to think of it, she and Peter looked very somber on the way back," Scott mused, "Neither of them said anything and she just stared out the window."

"Did Peter do something to hurt her?" Ororo asked Kess.

Kess looked at the Professor, "Well, sort of but not really, it wasn't Peter, I…I don't think she would want me to talk about it. It's personal and all."

"It's alright Kesskallome," Charles nodded, "You don't have to explain it. Everyone, when she gets back just give her some room. I'm sure whatever it is will work itself out. Jamie is a private girl and we have to respect that."

Jean nodded, "How is Peter doing?"

"He's ok," Kess said, "He went to work out for a bit. I told him Jamie probably needed some time to herself. It seemed like they were both really emotional."

Ororo nodded, "That's good, it's probably better that way, instead of talking to her while they are both upset. Hopefully Jamie will be back soon."

Kess started twirling the ends of her hair around her finger in an uneasy gesture, "I hope so," she sighed.

Logan had taken Scott's motorcycle from the garage and headed into town. He could smell the scent of his own bike's exhaust mixed with the distinct scent of Jamie and followed them until he found his baby sitting outside of a rundown looking bar in a somewhat bad looking part of town. "Alright kid," he grumbled to himself, "You better not have gotten into too much trouble…or taken too many people out."

Inside he saw through a haze of smoke a 10x12 ft cage with a wooden floor and a slew of drunken bikers cheering around it. He couldn't see who was inside because of all the people crowding around but he had a good idea of who was winning when he heard a crunch followed by a loud thump and then even louder cheering. Logan walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool whose termite-eaten legs looked like they might crumble if he wasn't careful. "Give me a Bud," he called to the bartender.

A stocky man with long hair that was starting to turn white whether from age or cigarette smoke brought him his drink and stopped in front of him. "You ain't been in here before," he said somewhat suspiciously, "Its bad luck to have new comers."

"Is that so?" Logan asked and looked up from beneath the brim of his cowboy hat. The bartender acted like someone from a small village that was wary of outsiders, it made him almost want to laugh.

"Damn right it is, that's how it happens in them action movies," the bartender continued, "Though can't say I mind this time. You're only the second one to come in and the first one's going to give me some good business."

Logan took a swig of his beer, "Why's that?"

"Take a look for yourself," he pointed to the cage which Logan could see more clearly from this angle, "Some broad, can't be no more than 21, comes in here asks to have the next fight and wipes the floor with the guy. She's on her fourth opponent right now."

"You let a kid into a bar to fight a bunch of drunks?" Logan asked a little incredulously.

The bartender shrugged and threw away some old bottles, "I didn't offer her a drink and if someone wants to get the shit beat out of them that's not my decision. I don't stop any of the other sorry excuses from coming in here and getting knocked out."

"Fair enough," Logan downed the rest of his beer and made his way through the crowd to get a better view. Just as he thought, there was Jamie her shirt was ripped and lying on the floor next to her as she ducked under some young biker's punch and stood up, ramming her fist under his jaw and sending him flying upwards. He recognized the muffled sound of metal meeting bone and had a flashback to Jamie's misuse of powers and the damage it had caused Peter. _Oh well,_ he shrugged, _If they're stupid enough to go up against her after four knock outs, that's their problem. _

Jamie leaned against the bars as two of the biker's friends dragged him out unconscious. "Who's next ladies?" Jamie called out to the crowd, "Or are you getting soft? Let's see if anyone really knows how to fight." The rush of adrenaline that came with fighting was just what Jamie needed. She may not be as delicate or sweet as Amanda but she could sure put a 6"5' guy in a coma. She wished Peter could see her now. The thought of him brought back all the pain she was feeling so she punched one of the bars making an indentation in it and walked to the middle of the ring.

The door on the side opened and one of the biggest guys Jamie had seen ducked into the ring. He was about as tall as Peter if not more and his shaved head bulged with veins like the muscles in his arms and neck. "Uh-oh," the bartender appeared next to Logan, "I'm going to call this one, she can't fight him. Billy Thomas is the meanest man that has ever come in here. No one's lasted more than 30 seconds against him."

Logan put up his hand, "Hold on, let's just see how this turns out. She defeated four so far, give her a chance. If it gets bad you can call it."

The bartender stepped down, "Alright, if you say so," he agreed hesitantly.

Jamie flexed her arms; she was covered in glistening sweat that dripped down from her temples and along her neck. The look in her eyes was a mixture of pure, raw adrenaline and the fierce, almost animal look of survival and aggression. She was not going to lose. This was her element, it was her world, and she would pass judgment on anything that challenged her and this time it would be Billy Thomas.

Though Logan recognized her rage and fighting sense, he also saw something else in her eyes and her posture and the way she spoke. It was all slightly different, partially askew, it's what happens when someone keeps everything inside for so many years, letting it eat away at them until it all bursts out. _It's not the best way I guess,_ Logan sighed, _But at least she's getting it out somehow._

"I'm walking away tonight with $700 little girl," Billy said in a raspy voice caused by too much smoking.

"You're not going to be walking anywhere," Jamie growled. Someone hit a bell that signaled the beginning of the fight and Jamie and Thomas started moving in circles around each other like an animal and its prey.

Billy made the first move and pulled back one huge fist and let it go. _Amateur_, Jamie snickered and ducked it with lightning fast speed. She twirled around and placed a kick in the middle of his back, sending him sprawling against the bars, earning a laugh from much of the audience. Billy whipped around furious, "No little girl makes a fool of me," he repositioned himself.

"Times have changed old man," Jamie said and blocked another punch with her left arm, delivering one to his jaw with her right.

Billy let out a sound like an angry animal and rushed at her, using his brute force to back her up against the bars and hold her there while he punched the side of her face as hard as he could, "That's more like it," he said and let her down after the crowd booed him.

"Cheap shot grandpa," Jamie said, licking the blood off of her lip and spitting. She ran at him and Billy braced himself for a punch but at the last second she dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. Her legs were like battering rams, capable of knocking down anything she came up against. Billy hit the ground hard and then shot back up to try and counter but Jamie aimed a roundhouse at his head. The first kick connected but as she turned to place another Billy grabbed her leg and twisted it in mid air, her body whirling and then hitting the ground, bruising her right shoulder badly.

Jamie kicked herself back up, she was mad now. "Can't take it cutie?" Billy panted, bruises and cuts covering his face and arms.

"On the contrary," Jamie side-kicked his leg breaking it at the kneecap and spun around landing a punch so hard on his face it split her knuckles, "I'm just getting started." The crowd stood up and cheered for Jamie, yelling and hooting so loud it hurt her sensitive ears. Billy Thomas was dragged out of the ring and Jamie picked up her torn t-shirt exiting the cage after him. She was like a gladiator in Ancient Rome. No one stood a chance against her as she walked through the crowd like a mythical warrior.

"She did what?" Peter asked angrily.

"Calm down Pete," John put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Don't shoot the messenger."

Kess gave John a worried glance, "She took Logan's bike and went towards the city. But look, the Professor said she was fine. Plus, I think Logan went to go find her, so she's in capable hands."

"Yeah, her own," John muttered.

"You let her go into the city by herself! She could get killed in there! I have to go after her," Peter stood up.

Kess leapt up from her chair and shut the door, the three were sitting in Peter and John's room talking about Jamie. "Pete, no," Kess said firmly, "The Professor said to give her space. He wants you to stay here and calm down. She'll come back, safe and sound, as soon as she's ready. If you rush her you'll hurt her."

Peter was so angry he wanted to punch the wall, his posture aggressive and threatening, but instead he sat on the bed and lay back, taking a few deep breaths then sitting back up, "Alright," he rubbed his face with his hand, "I'll wait. Sorry for being so abrupt Kess, I'm just worried."

Kess smiled sadly and went to sit next to Peter, "Don't sweat it, I understand, I'm worried too," she gave him a hug, "But I know Jamie and I know she just needs a little time to blow off steam. When she gets back just do what you do best, give her some lovin'."

"Thanks Kess," Peter pat her head, "I will. I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see you guys later."

"You got it buddy," John nodded. Peter went into the bathroom and John took Kess' hand, "Sorry about that, I haven't seen him get that upset, not with any of his friends or anything," he looked troubled. For a split second John thought Peter might do something dangerous, but he knew that was preposterous, Peter was the most level-headed person he knew in any situation. Jamie just meant everything to him and John could relate. Had he been in Peter's place he would have done the same, and of course Kess was safe with the colossal mutant at any time.

"Don't worry about it, John," Kess touched his face, "Let's give him so room. Want to watch Anchorman on my TV?"

John grabbed a blanket from his bed, "Sounds good to me, nothing like a stupid comedy to help us wind down a stressful day." The pair left for Kess' room and curled up on her bed under John's blanket. John ran his fingers through her hair and listened to her breathe softly against him until he had fallen asleep.

Peter turned on the hot water and let it run until the bathroom was so steamy he could barely see his face in the mirror. That's how he wanted it, he felt ashamed looking at himself, seeing the person who had made Jamie so upset she'd had to leave his presence and go somewhere else just to find some peace. How could he have been so careless? He should have just told her a long time ago that he had recently been in a relationship.

_But it would have just upset her then_, his inner voice told him, _There was no easy way to do it. It was better to just keep it a secret._

"No, no secrets," Peter said out loud, "No secrets from Jamie. Only the truth. From now on, I will make sure there are no secrets about anything. When she gets back I will explain it all and she will understand."

_And if she doesn't?_ his voice asked.

"She will. I cared for Amanda at one time, but it's nothing like what I feel for Jamie," he stared at his steamy reflection but there was no more comment from his inner voice. He was able to feel better for the first time that day and getting into the shower to wash off the sweat and grime he had accumulated during his workout, he also washed away some of the guilt and distraction he had felt since about 2 in the afternoon.

Logan kept his hat down and went outside before Jamie could see him, he wasn't there to take her home, he was just there to keep an eye on her. After a moment of lounging in the shadows he saw Jamie come out with a wad of cash in her hands and zip up a leather jacket, probably belonging to Billy or one of the other men she had beaten. In the alley on the other side of the bar there were two homeless old men sitting by a blazing barrel trying to keep warm on the cold night. Jamie went over and held out the cash to one of the men. The man picked it up and looked into her face, he crossed himself as if he was at Church and thanked her. Jamie smiled and went back to where she had parked the bike.

"You gave that guy one hell of a headache," Logan said stepping into the light and lighting a cigar.

"He deserved it," Jamie replied monotone.

"True, he was stupid enough to go up against you," Logan chewed on his cigar, "I came-."

"Looking for me, I know," Jamie said, "I did steal your motorcycle after all," she gave him a brief smile that faded a second later.

A few moments of silence passed, "Want to go get some coffee?" Logan asked. The stillness of the night outside the bar was intense as they stood there looking at each other. Logan had changed so much over the years, and he was sure he had changed a lot from the person he used to be, the one he no longer remembered. But there was something familiar to him in Jamie, something that reminded him of himself, as if he was looking at his long lost younger sister. He felt a protective urge take him and he sincerely hoped she would be open to sharing with him. He was probably the person that could understand her best.

"Sure, I've got nowhere else to be," she shrugged. The two loners walked down the street to an all night diner. Jamie ordered a cup of coffee with two sugars and Logan ordered his black as well as a piece of peach pie to share.

"So, who were you really fighting in there?" Logan asked taking the first bite of pie.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jamie replied and stirred her coffee.

"It's about what that Matt kid said isn't it?"

Jaime continued stirring, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

Logan watched her for a minute, "I think it's mixed enough," he sipped his hot beverage, "Come on kid, I know what's bothering you, just let it out. Beating the shit out of that guy didn't make it go away."

Jamie put down her spoon and stared into her cup then took a sip, "How did you know what Matt said is what's bothering me?"

Logan smiled, "I went back toward that hall when I smelled him coming and waited, that kid rubs me the wrong way. I heard everything he said."

"Then you know what's up and you don't need to ask," Jamie replied, she wasn't sure she was happy about being eavesdropped on.

"This is for you, I'm not going say anything to anyone, I just think you need to hear the truth," Logan pushed the pie towards Jamie.

Jamie paused, "I don't know how you drink that stuff," she commented on his black coffee. She took a bite of the pie and chewed it slowly, savoring the taste, she hadn't had peach pie like this in a long time, and she hadn't taken the time to savor things since she could remember. Maybe she needed to slow down once in a while, focus on the small things and get back to basics, like getting more time to talk to Peter, just the two of them at night before they went to bed. She took a deep breath, "I know it shouldn't change anything between Peter and I but I, I just, I don't want to think about it anymore, I don't want to think about anything," she shook her head and stared at the table.

"Jamie," Logan began in a sincere voice, unusual for him, "I've known Pete a lot longer than you have. And I know he dated some blonde for a while but he never, ever looked at her the way he looks at you. He was just a boy when he met her and grateful to have any girl pay attention to him. Peter was very shy when he came here, he didn't know a lot of people, one thing led to another and before you know it two years passed. Jamie, you're the one thing that could bring that guy to tears, and I know, I've seen him get the shit knocked out of him a few times. Just don't let the past get in the way of the future. Got it?"

Jamie looked at Logan and nodded the things he said were true, Jamie knew it from seeing the way Peter looked at her. There was something in that gaze that told her she was the only one for him and always had been and always would be. "Alright, I believe you." She looked down into her coffee and felt her spirits rise a little; things were going to be ok after all. Jamie's face was flushed and red from the fighting; giving her a glow that now shown through the sweat and worry she'd been carrying. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck and fell in front of her eyes looking messy, but always looking like the beautiful face that Peter had fallen in love with.

Logan smiled, "Good, now what say we head on home. It's almost midnight." He took off his cowboy hat and ran his hand through his hair, scratching his head before replacing the hat.

"Right after I finish this pie," Jamie grinned.

Back at the mansion Logan walked Jamie to the stairs that led to the student rooms. "I'll let Xavier know you're back," he said, "Get some sleep kid. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jamie smiled sincerely, "Thanks Logan."

The hard, brusque mutant gave her a pat on the back, "Don't worry about it."

Jamie headed up the stairs and towards her room when she saw a large brown shape hunched in front of her door. Peter was snoring softly with his head resting on his knees, dressed in his warm chocolate turtleneck and a pair of workout shorts. She tipped her head to the side and watched him affectionately. He looked so adorable when he slept, she couldn't imagine how she could be mad at him; he was perfect. She knelt down next to him and whispered into his ear, "Wake up sleepy."

Peter looked up with tired eyes but when he realized it was Jamie he jumped to his feet, pulling her with him into a tight hug. "Jamie, I'm so sorry. I never told you about Amanda because, I just never found the right time, we were always having so much fun together. I didn't think it was important. It's just an old relationship, it meant something then, but nothing now," he pulled her away and stared into her beautiful eyes until he realized one of them was forming a bruise under it. "Jamie, what happened? Who did this to you?" He touched it gently, though gently for Peter was not quite gently enough and Jamie winced under his touch. "Sorry," he whispered noticing the split lip. Jamie looked down at her hand and the cuts on her knuckles which were dry of blood and Peter followed her gaze. He took her hand into his with the utter most care and held it close to him.

Jamie touched Peter's face and smiled, "Don't worry," she assured him, "You should see the other guy."

Peter laughed a little, it made him happy to see her smile again, "Or what's left of him," he said, "But I thought you had healing powers?"

"When I want to," she answered, "But I don't want these marks to leave yet. I want to keep them for a bit, to remind me of my stupidity," she finished seriously, "I'm sorry Peter."

"No, no, it was me. I should have told you, this wasn't how you needed to find out. I'll never keep anything from you again," Peter said quickly.

"I believe you Peter, I'll forgive you on one condition," Jamie said moving closer to him.

Peter could smell the sweet scent of sweat and smoke on her skin; it almost made his knees give out when she walked close to him. "Yes?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly, even though she was dirty and tired she made his stomach fill with butterflies.

"You have to take me to the dance," Jamie grinned and put her arms around his neck, pressing her body close against his.

"Done," he bent his head down and kissed her hard and long.

"That never gets old," Jamie smiled and Peter rested his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. Jamie saw what Logan said, that look Peter gave her could only be for her and no one else. She grinned wide on the inside and felt a burst of emotion. Everything she was holding inside about Peter let go and she felt like she could breathe easier now. She believed everything Pete said, there was nothing to worry about anymore.

"Goodnight pretty girl," Peter said and kissed her on the nose, "I'll see you in the morning."

"You better," Jamie laughed, "Goodnight. I love you Pete."

"I love you too J," Peter held her hand for a moment before heading down the hall to his room.

Jamie watched him go then opened the door to her room and walked inside. She let out a long sigh, it had been one of the longest days of her life but it was finally over. She unzipped her new leather jacket and tossed it onto chair. She went to bathroom to start the shower and clean up. As soon as she turned on the water the other bathroom door opened and Kess was standing there in a pink Chinese kimono robe. "So everything is ok? Back to normal?" she asked with worried eyes and an upset tone.

Jamie smiled, "Yes, everything is back to normal. Ever heard of eavesdropping though?" she asked sarcastically.

Kess relaxed visibly, "Oh good, I was so worried Jamie you have no idea," she walked into the bathroom and sat on the sink where just that morning Jamie had been talking to her excitedly about their fieldtrip.

Kess looked a little run down, her hair was messy and her eyes had some dark circles under them, it unnerved Jamie to see her. "Is everything alright with you? You look tired."

The dark haired girl turned to see her reflection in the mirror, "Oh wow, I look awful don't I? I've been such a worry wart today," she laughed, "God, I feel like a mom."

Jamie giggled with her, "Well you're one hot mom if that's the case," she leaned against the doorway.

Kess picked up a brush and smoothed out her hair, "There, better," she winked, "But really, next time you decide to leave for hours, just let me know where you're going and that you're safe."

"Deal," Jamie nodded happily, "Sorry for scaring you."

"Don't worry about it babe, I'm sure you'll do more things to scare me once we start going on missions together," Kess said.

"Can't wait for that," Jamie's eyes beamed.

Kess laughed out loud, "You are ridiculous," she yawned, "So where did you go for real?"

"I ended up at this bar, fighting a bunch of idiots," Jamie arched her back and it cracked.

"Any of them come out alive?" Kess raised her eyebrow.

"Eh, just barely," Jamie answered, "But Logan showed up and we had a little talk. I got it all out, now everything is great again."

"Peachy keen," Kess high-fived Jamie, "So you know what this means right?"

Jamie cocked her head, "What?"

This time it was Kess' eyes that beamed, "Dress shopping."

Downstairs Logan was explaining the day's events to Charles. "I'll be surprised if that guy fights anyone else again."

"Well I'm glad she was able to defend herself," Xavier said, "But I don't want her to use her powers like that, nor do I want her to be in that situation again. Cage fighting is from her past, I want her to move forward now and not need that."

Logan nodded, "She doesn't need it. It's just a part of her Chuck. Fighting is in her blood, you'll have a better chance of prying the metal off her skeleton before you can get her to stop fighting and love it."

Charles nodded, "I believe you're right. It's just our job to teach her the proper ways to use that aspect of herself, especially when it comes to her powers."

"She's smarter than that, don't worry," Logan put his feet on the desk and leaned back, "She won't do anything stupid, she just had some anger she needed to get out."

"Yes she did, and I'm glad she's back safely. Thank you for that. It's good to have you back here as well," Charles folded his hands on his desk,

"It's good to be here, though this place could do with some more beer," Logan replied.

Charles laughed softly, "I'm sure you think so. But the students are glad to have you here too. Jamie is a prime example of that."

Logan let his feet drop to the ground, "Yeah, well I'll fix that; soon they'll be asking me when I'm leaving again. And I'm not sure Jamie is the 'prime example' of students enjoying me here."

"I know you've had your differences, but I think you'll find that you both mean more to each other than you think."

Logan inhaled the warm spiced scent of Charles' office, remembering watching Jamie with that animal look in her eyes that was so familiar to him, and shrugged, "If you say so."


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Home**

**Chapter 6: Shop Till You Drop**

At 9am on Saturday morning, a week after Jamie had gone to the muscle car museum in the city, she was sleeping peacefully in her lush, warm bed. Like all normal students she was lost in a dream land sleeping so comfortable, curled up on a soft blue cloud with a fuzzy blanket as silver stars twinkled around her set against a midnight background. She rolled over in her warm blankets, head cushioned on a velvety plush pillow. It felt so good to sleep in, she'd been working hard in her classes as well as on her training hoping to soon get her turn in the Danger Room and now she deserved a nice, relaxing Saturday morning spent under her covers. It was a wonderful time to be sleeping soundly and it was suddenly ended by Jamie's new alarm clock.

"Wakey wakey!" Kess bounced onto her bed and ripped the covers away.

Jamie grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her head, "What the hell is wrong with you? It's Saturday, go back to bed, you know, like sane people."

Kess ripped the pillow away and held it in the air where Jamie couldn't reach it laying down, "Nope, not this Saturday, we're going shopping," she replied, "And I never claimed to be sane. Now get up before I have to get the cold water."

Jamie couldn't help but giggle a little, "Alright, you win Sergeant," she rolled over and propped herself up with her elbows. Her messy bed hair curled around her face and she yawned, "Just give me a minute to get dressed. You know I think this is the first time I've seen you up before noon," she added sitting up.

"Jamie, I have an internal clock for shopping. I can sense when there's a sale and I'm drawn to it," Kess answered with a fake explanation.

"Kind of like a moth to a flame then?" Jamie teased.

Kess threw the pillow she had taken at Jamie, "Just get up and get dressed," she laughed.

The serpentine mutant went back into her room to make her bed and get ready while Jamie took a shower. The hot water woke Jamie up the rest of way and after she toweled off she shook the moisture out of her hair with one quick look in the mirror. She grabbed her trusty jeans from her hamper, complete with holes and stains, and chose her favorite faded black t-shirt. She topped her look with an army baseball cap and went into Kess' room. "Ready to go!" she said cheerfully.

Kess looked up from her vanity where she was painting eyeliner on her eyes that were already dusted with a light purple. "Not even close," the black haired beauty shook her head staring at her friend.

Jamie looked confused, "What do you mean? Of course I'm ready; I'm wearing the perfect outfit."

Kess' mouth almost dropped to the floor. She stood up and took Jamie's hands with a very serious look on her face. "I have one question for you Jamie, do you trust me?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow and backed away, "Ok, you're scaring me. What's with that crazy look in your eyes?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah I trust you," Jamie said, "But I'd trust you more if you would stop looking like a psycho."

Kess dropped her hands, "Good, now I, Kesskallome Velasco, am going to give you a makeover," she put her hands on Jamie's shoulders and grinned from ear to ear. "Now sit right here," she pulled out her vanity stool. "First we will start with this hair." Kess ripped off Jamie's hat and tossed it onto her bed.

"Hey that's my favorite cap!" Jamie protested.

Kess raised her hand, silencing her friend, "Ah, ah, ah. I am the professional here. You will get your cap back, but first you have to put yourself in my hands."

Jamie laughed and sat down at the vanity, "Ok, you're in charge chica."

"Good," Kess nodded, "Now down to business." Jamie's hair was still a little damp which worked well for what Kess had planned. She opened her vanity drawers to reveal tons and tons of compacts for blush, eye shadow, bottles of nail polish as well as tubes of all sorts of different hair products. "This I use when I need to style my hair and I want it to stay in place," she said pulling out one of the tubes and squirting its contents into her hands. She rubbed it through the short pieces at the back of Jamie's head, then took out her hairdryer and used it to style the hair to stick out playfully. She finished by spraying a little hairspray through the tresses and fixing some of the loose ends. Jamie's bangs were longer in the front so Kess styled them to sit in an uneven frame around her face. "And the final touch," she found a simple black headband to separate the back from the choppy bangs.

Jamie looked at her hair in the mirror and was taken aback. "Damn girl that looks awesome!" she said, "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Kess winked secretively, "Don't worry, it's easy, I'll help you until you get used to it. Just rub this through the back of your hair," she handed Jamie the tube, "And then blow dry it. Use a brush or a flat iron for your bangs and they'll just sit there perfectly. Add a little a hair spray and voila, a perfect look."

"How do you know this stuff?" Jamie asked, she was taking in her reflection, touching her hair and getting a feel for how it looked so she could replicate it if she ever wanted to. She would definitely need Kess' help though. Hairspray, gel and these other things Kess used to make herself look like an Egyptian goddess were more foreign to Jamie than anything else she had come in contact with. The two girls were very similar in some aspects, but this was not one of them.

"Diligent studying of Cosmo. Ok, next we are going to find you a signature color," Kess said moving to her closet and throwing open the door, "It's not enough to wear clothes that look good. Yes the silhouette is important but the color is as well. You need something that fits you perfectly and will make you feel comfortable with yourself as well as make you look gorgeous. If you don't feel like you are hottest thing in the room at all times, you're not using your full potential. Or at least that's the motto I go by," she laughed and pulled out tops of all different colors.

"You're a piece of work Kess," Jamie shook her head and sat on the bed, looking at the blouses and t-shirts and tanks that were being tossed next to her, "You're like a guru or something."

"Don't worry, I use my powers for good," Medusa placed the final top next to Jamie. "Ok, off with that tee." Jamie was hesitant to move out of her comfort zone. She had worn some of the shirts Kess had gotten her when she first came to the Institute but only a few times. She usually stuck with the things she knew, her tees and tanks. She tried on a red blouse with puffy sleeves, an orange tank with little jewels making the shapes of flowers, a purple kimono top with pink and blue cherry blossom print but none of them were right. "Jamie" Kess whispered after pulling another top out from the back of her closet, "I think I've found it."

Jamie raised an eyebrow and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Kess spoke as if she had just pulled the Holy Grail out of her black stiletto boots. "What is it?"

Kess handed her a hanger and Jamie put on the top that hung from it, "This had better be the last one, this fashion stuff is hard work," she said.

"Believe me, we don't have to look anymore," Kess nodded, "See?"

Jamie let herself be turned to face her reflection in the full length mirror and she understood why Kess was so excited. She was wearing a bright green tube top which was simple but clung to Jamie' curves, accentuating her feminine, sexy figure and leaving some of her midriff revealed. "Wow, just wow," Jamie admired herself in the mirror. Green was definitely her color; it was bright and popped against her lightly tanned skin and brought out the healthy glow of her body.

"Here try this with it," Kess handed her a tight black mini skirt with a lime colored sash that tied in a bow at her hip.

"I've never worn a skirt in my life," Jamie said as she traded her beloved jeans for the mini. Kess' hips were much curvier, she had the body of a belly dancer, but they still fit Jamie and were just tight enough to look perfect but loose enough that Jamie didn't feel uncomfortable in them.

"Well get used to it babe," Kess laughed, "You're going to have to wear them sometimes. And here, put this on, it'll keep you warm _and_ make you look absolutely perfect," she handed her a black midriff sweater that buttoned once in the front, across her chest so the top was only slightly covered. Dark emerald fur lined the neck of the sweater. Kess stepped back to survey her fashion patient, "You look so good," she concluded, "I am amazing!" she congratulated herself.

Jamie laughed but also nodded, "I will give you that," she spun in front of the mirror, approving of her look from all angles, "You done good kid."

"Not so fast there," Kess took Jamie back to the vanity, "I'm not done yet."

"What now?" Jamie asked, she thought she looked fantastic, what else was there to add?

"Makeup," her friend stated, answering her unspoken question. Kess rooted through the drawer that was full of different compacts and other make up utensils. "Here, I think this is your color, I bought on accident but I guess it's a good thing I did," she said pulling out a few items. Jamie was tan but Kess' skin was naturally much darker. She coated Jamie's face with the foundation after applying some vitamin moisturizer. "You should use this every day, even if you aren't wearing makeup," Kess said and put a bottle aside for Jamie, next to the hair product she had already given her, "It'll keep your skin safe from the sun and it'll help prevent wrinkles when you get old, not that you really need that," she giggled, if Jamie was anything like Logan she wouldn't have to worry about aging.

"Nice, thanks," Jamie said, Kess had so much knowledge of these feminine things, it almost boggled Jamie's mind. Even though she was out of her element she was having fun hanging out with her suitemate and she was certainly enjoying the consequences of the makeover. Jamie didn't usually dress in a girlish way, nor had she ever felt like doing so, but she was starting to like how her legs looked in that skirt and the way her hair fell over her face purposefully instead of accidentally getting in her way. Kess continued to put make up on Jamie's face, outlining her eyes with a dark brown liner and delicately applying emerald eye shadow to her lids with the precision and attention of an artist applying paint to their canvas.

"Ok, I'll let you do this yourself. I always get nervous when people put things that look dangerous near my eyes," Kess smiled and handed Jamie an eyelash curler.

Jamie looked at the odd contraption, "What do I do with it?" she asked.

Kess laughed, "Just watch," she curled her own eye lashes, demonstrating to Jamie how to follow suit. Then she taught her the tricks to using mascara and put a light pink lipstick on her lips. "Babe, you look so hot," she said and moved out of the way so Jamie could see her face in the vanity mirror.

Jamie's eyes widened when she saw herself. She looked like a movie star. Her cheek bones were high and defined with blush, her eyes were sultry and her lips were just pouty enough to look evil and innocent at the same time. Jamie put her hand to her jaw and traced it along her neck which was slender and elegant with her hair back and her collarbone exposed. "Kess, I look amazing, how did you do it?" Jamie jumped up and hugged her friend tightly, "Seriously, it's incredible!"

"Just call me a miracle worker," Kess laughed with her hand on her hip.

"Har, har," Jamie made a face, "But seriously, thank you so much, I love it!"

"No prob girlfriend," Kess went back to her closet and brought Jamie a pair of black, knee-high boots with thick heels and pointed toes, "You need shoes that look as badass as your getup. Shoes can make it or break it."

"Lesson learned," Jamie replied and pulled them on. She surveyed her entire outfit in the full length mirror and spun around over and over.

Kess sat on her bed and watched her, "Seen enough?" she asked.

"No," Jamie smiled, "I look terrific."

"That's for sure," Kess said.

"So are you ready?" Jamie picked up a black handbag that Kess had sitting in a pile.

"Do I look ready?" Kess asked, she was still wearing her cut off sweat pants and tank top. While Jamie was showering she had only done her makeup and hair. "Just give me a few minutes. I'm a seasoned pro, it won't take long." Much of Kess' closet was lying on her bed and while she picked out things for herself to wear Jamie started to put some of it back. "What do you think?" Kess twirled. She had put on a bright purple, ribbed corset with a black bow that tied off center with a black leather skirt that clung to her curvy dancer's hips. A set of black and purple bangles graced her arm and a few layers of black pearls hung around her neck. Out of her closet she took an onyx colored faux fur coat that fell just past the skirt. She put on black boots that reached to her knees with high, thin heels and rounded toes. Two days before Kess had gotten some of her hair cut into layers and had added dark purple streaks in some areas to give her a dangerous and sexy look.

"I think you should be a model," Jamie said with wide eyes, "John is one luck guy."

"And I make sure he remembers it," Kess smiled sassily. She grabbed a small amethyst colored purse and had one final look in the mirror. "Ok," she slipped her arm through Jamie's and they started down to the garage, "Now we are ready."

The pair walked down stairs and Jamie noticed that people kept turning to look at them. "Hey, what's everyone staring at?" she whispered to Kess.

Her super model friend looked around and laughed, "Us, silly. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." It was like mixing fire and gasoline, the girls were smoking. Jamie's rough and tough beauty, augmented by the femininity of the green top and skirt, plus Kess' striking, exotic look made them the center of attention. Kess was used to moving sensually in her clothing, as if it was a part of skin but Jamie was just getting used to it. Though it didn't seem that way to anyone watching, she walked with confidence in her boots, strong muscular legs looking delicious in her black skirt.

"So what car do you want to take" Kess asked, she was too excited about getting to go dress shopping to worry about how she got to the mall.

"I'm thinking the new Supra, Scott owes me for installing the Pro-Performance E.C.U. and the drive train," Jamie answered, that was at least something she knew for sure. The Supra was one of her favorite projects and she had put a lot of her time and soul into working on that car. She couldn't wait to get it out on the open road.

Down in the garage Scott, Peter, John and Logan were working under the hood of a used Acura RSX. Only Logan was still wearing his white tank, the others had discarded them after becoming soaked with sweat in the hot garage. Peter's muscles flexed and relaxed as he tightened bolts underneath the body of the car, glistening with moisture. When he heard the door from the mansion open he rolled himself out from under the vehicle and stood up, almost not recognizing his girlfriend. "Jamie?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah?" she answered, stopping with Kess, their arms still hooked, letting the guys absorb their appearance.

Pete shook his head and let out a whistle, "Damn Jamie, you look terrific," he smiled. He hadn't seen Jamie look so done-up and feminine. She was always beautiful to him no matter what she was wearing, but this was completely different, and he sure didn't mind.

"Let me guess, Kess gave you a makeover," John wiped his hands of grease on a white towel. His toned chest looked like a Greek god, dripping with sweat and flushed from working hard with his hands. He pushed some of his sandy hair out of his eyes and looked Jamie up and down, "One of her better experiments," he nodded. He may have taken a look at Jamie but his attention was all on Kess. _I don't know how she does it_, he thought, _I've seen her every day for I don't know how long and she just gets more and more beautiful. _It was like the first time he saw her dressed up after seeing her in jeans and tanks so much. A drop dead gorgeous girl no matter what she wore, but that tight skirt and the purple on her dark skin sent tingles all over his body.

Kess gave him a playful glare and went over to kiss him on the cheek. Peter still couldn't believe his eyes as Jamie walked towards him, looking like an angel and moving like an action star. She leaned under the open hood of the car, resting her hands on the edge, "What's the acceleration speed?" she asked, back where she belonged. Bent over the car her tan skin gleamed, sending a few beads of sweat running down her collar bone. Peter stared at her, feeling flushed, the way she positioned herself around the car reminded him of Megan Fox from the Transformer movie they had seen a few weeks ago. Jamie could have easily taken her place.

"0 to 60 in 4.3," Scott told her, "We had a few issues with the stability of the frame but I think we've taken care of them. We're moving on to the brake pads next, they're pretty bad."

"Those wear down fast on cars like this," Jamie nodded, resting back on her heels, "Too much intense wear and tear on them."

Kess rolled her eyes and grabbed Jamie's hand, pulling her away, "Ok Ms. Mechanic, we have stuff to do, you can get down and dirty later on."

"Where are you gals going?" Peter asked.

"The mall, to look for dresses for the dance next week," Kess explained, "I'm going to find something for Jamie that'll make your jaw drop," she winked at Peter.

"I think that mission has already been accomplished," John said, "You want us to meet you for dinner afterwards?"

"Perfect," Kess agreed, "Just have someone drop you off and we can try someplace new."

While the students talked Logan watched and kept himself looking busy at the tool bench. He had noticed Jamie's change before she had gotten downstairs. Her new look had given her a boost in confidence and he was able to sense it before he even saw her. But when she opened the door he knew why she felt that way. She really looked amazing, though at first he had surveyed her to make sure her outfit was appropriate. Ever since their night at the diner he had started feeling like she was family to him, almost like a sister. He looked out for her without letting her know, he knew she didn't need it, but he was still drawn to her and wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Hey Scott," Jamie said when she and Kess were done talking to their respective boyfriends, "Do you mind if I borrow the Supra? I promise I'll drive safely," she gave him a girly grin that made Peter go wild inside.

"Yeah I guess so," Scott replied, "The keys are in it. Just take care of it."

"Scott, it's me, would I ever do anything to hurt a car, especially one I worked on?" Jamie asked him with fake incredulity.

Cyclops shook his head, "No, but still, you have a wild streak Jamie and one of you has already had some trouble with my cars," he looked pointedly at Kess. Jamie raised her eyebrow at her friend but received only a mischievous smile.

"Tell you later," she promised

"Thanks, we'll be back tonight," Jamie winked at Peter and slid into the driver's seat starting the engine and feeling a tingle in her spine at the sound of it.

"See you baby," John gave Kess one last kiss before shutting her door and waving as they started out of the garage, opening the windows.

"Now remember," Kess said, "You told Scott you would drive safely."

Jamie gave Kess a devilish grin and raised a brow, "And I will, but I never said it would be slow," she revved the Supra's engine and quickly pushed the clutch to the first gear and peeled out of the drive way and onto the street.

Scott winced at the sound of his car's wheels screeching, "Oh please take care of her, Lord," he said.

"Don't worry Scott, the girls will be fine," Peter said, not sure why Scott would be upset or worried.

"Not them," the shaded mutant explained, "I mean my Supra."

John laughed out loud, "I think it's in good hands man, Jamie is the best driver I know and she can fix anything she breaks, which is a plus."

"Well as long as she is the one that stays behind the wheel," Peter mused, "I'm still not sure how Kess got her license."

"I'm not even sure she did," John joked, making even Logan snicker a little. The gruff, burly mutant may worry about Jamie sometimes, but when it came to driving a car, there was nothing to be nervous about.

Windows down and music blaring, Jamie wove in and out of traffic with a natural skill. There were a few times when Kess braced herself, thinking they were going to slam into the back of the car in front of them but Jamie would swerve at the last second into another lane and keep them safe. "So what was that thing Scott said about one of us already having trouble with a car?" Jamie asked, turning the music down a little.

Kess smiled remembering something, "Well when I first came to the Institute, I was nothing like I am now, a good, sweet girl."

Jamie laughed, "Yeah, good and sweet, that's totally you," she said sarcastically.

"Well I actually tried a few times to leave. I was sort of here because I was in trouble. I'd broken into this building and stolen some stuff but the cops caught me first and the Professor negotiated with them. If I went to the Institute he'd settle things with the department store. Anyway, the first time I tried to leave I took a car, this classic Mustang, and the cops stopped me again. Apparently I was going 90 in a 50 or something, "Kess waved her hand in the air, "I don't know what they're talking about. I'm a perfectly safe, law abiding driver."

Jamie shook her head, "Yeah, I'm sure you are." Kess turned the music back up and sang along to whatever was playing on the radio. Jamie realized she didn't know much about her best friend's life before she had met her. Stealing a car, being arrested? That didn't sound like the Kess she knew, then again, Kess wasn't always the sassy girl she had come to know. There were times when she could be pretty rough and she certainly was not lacking in attitude. That was something Jamie would have to ask her about.

They pulled into the mall parking lot at around eleven thirty and headed inside. It was busy for a Saturday and as they walked through the main hall Jamie noticed more people checking them out. She wasn't used to attention like that, but she didn't mind it either. They searched through the department stores at either end of the mall but didn't find anything they liked. "These all look the same," Kess complained, "I want to find dresses that only we could wear, because only we possess the necessary awesomeness."

"I don't know what you just said, but I like that last part," Jamie smiled, "Ooo, soft pretzels," her attention switched.

"Cinnamon sugar, yum," Kess licked her lips, "Let's get a quick snack." They each bought a pretzel and took a seat outside of the food court where there were fewer people. The mall was extremely busy that day, mostly full of girls looking for dresses for their school's formal.

"So what was your life like before the Institute?" Jamie asked, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added, not wanting to pry into Kess' private life.

"Oh it's no problem," her friend took a bite of her pretzel, "I grew up in Egypt, in kind of a rural area with my mom and my aunt. My mom was not happy that her daughter was a snake haired mutant," she laughed, "See I was born looking like I do when I'm Medusa, it wasn't until later when I was like six or something that I could suppress and control it. So we didn't always get along, but my aunt was really nice, she taught me how to speak English which came in very useful later on. But when I was maybe nine or so these people showed up to take me away with them, just out of the blue. One of them was this mutant, Magneto, he's kind of the head honcho type of this group of mutants. They're not 'bad guys' per say, but they don't have the optimistic outlook on mutant and human relations that the Professor has. You could probably say that Magneto is an enemy and we end up fighting with him sometimes, but I don't think he's that bad. He just seems confused and like he has a grudge against humans."

Jamie's eyes widened, "Wow, what's this Magneto like?"

"You'll probably see for yourself one day once you start going on missions," Kess replied, "His mutant ability is to manipulate metal, he's extremely powerful too."

Jamie nodded, interested, "So what happened after he came to get you? Why did he want you?"

"Just wanted me to work for him. You've heard Ororo say I'm a great spy, he wanted to use me as an undercover agent, I could assassinate leaders and other figures very easily."

"But you were just nine I thought," Jamie licked her fingers after popping the last piece of pretzel in her mouth.

"Yeah I was, he wanted to start training me then though. He was the one who set up my mom with my dad, who was another mutant. My mom was all for letting me go with him but my aunt didn't like it. She refused to give me up and convinced them to just give her a few more days with me, but used that time to get me out and to Cairo. She was supposed to meet me there a while later but I never found her," Kess started to look a little sad, "Though it turned out all right. This family from Spain took me in when the father realized I was a mutant. I sort of had a problem with controlling my anger," she admitted, "But as it turned out, he was actually an ambassador and after living in Cairo with them for 2 years we moved back to Spain."

"Well that sounds like a happy ending," Jamie took a bite from Kess' pretzel, "How'd you end up in New York by yourself?"

"Thief," Kess laughed and finished off her own pretzel before Jamie took another bite, "Well in Cairo it was easy living with them as a mutant, there was no one bothering us at the house or butting into the family's personal business. Mr. Velasco just went to work and we were pretty much left alone. But back in Spain it was almost impossible to keep anything a secret. You know how mutants are seen kind of as threats here in America, well it's a lot worse in Spain. It's honestly my fault, because when we were in Spain people were always coming to our house and someone found out I was a mutant. I was an angry, unstable kid and I couldn't always keep my Medusa form under control. I could suppress it while I went to school as long as no one messed with me too much but it took a lot of energy, so when I was at home I didn't bother. Anyway, I was found out as a mutant and I ran away. Mr. Velasco almost lost his job by caring for me and they had a little girl and I just felt like a burden to them. So I left, I found my way to America on an import ship and when I was sixteen I stepped onto New York soil and that's how I got here. Obviously I didn't know anyone so I just sort of wandered around until I could find a job."

"If you had a job why did you shop lift?" Jamie asked intrigued, Kess' story amazed her, she had never known these things about her friend or what she had been through. She had already respected Kess as a friend, student and fighter, but now she viewed her in a whole new light, overcoming the obstacles that had been put in front of her since she was born.

"Well I had a bunch of jobs during my time in the city. First I worked at this packing company at the port, just answering phones and doing secretary type stuff but my attitude got me fired. The same thing happened when I worked as a waitress at a diner and as a dancer at this hookah bar, it was belly dancing. My aunt used to do that in Egypt and I watched her whenever she was practicing at home. She was so beautiful. My last job was as a waitress again at this little music venue. I'd gotten fired from that job just two weeks before I got arrested and came to the Institute. Now I love it here though I was not very receptive at the beginning. And even though I consider everyone at the mansion my family and there're my biological parents, I still think of Mr. and Mrs. Velasco as my parents and their little girl, Anna, my sister. I write them letters all the time and next Christmas John and I are supposed to go visit them. He still works at the Embassy there but he's not an ambassador anymore. Too much moving around. And that's everything up until I got to the Institute."

"So no more contact with your mom at all?" Jamie questioned, "What about your dad?"

"Not really," Kess admitted, "After I left my village I never looked back though I doubt she lives in the same place anymore." The serpentine mutant enjoyed talking to Jamie but it was different than their regular conversations. Jamie was making Kess think about things she hadn't thought about in a while. She tried to keep her mother as far from her mind because the memories were painful and she couldn't help but ask the question _Does she miss me?_

"Wow, you have been all over the place," Jamie shook her head and snapped Kess back to the mall. She had noticed the change in her friend's mood and didn't want to ruin their fun day together, but Jamie made a note to talk to Kess again about her life. If for no other reason than to just let her friend know she cared. "Is there anywhere you haven't been?"

"Canada," Kess replied with a smile, "But you have, so why don't you tell me what your life was like before Xavier's?"

"Honestly, I can't tell you much because I don't remember a lot of it," Jamie said after contemplating for a moment, "I mean, it was sort of similar to your time in New York, I was roaming across the country, working jobs here and there, the longest being at the garage in Vancouver just before Ororo and Kurt found me."

"But how did you come to that? I mean being alone in Canada," Kess cocked her head.

Jamie laughed a little, "Well that's the part I don't really remember. All I know is that I was very empty before that. It's not like I just woke up one morning in a motel and started roaming. It was more of a progressive thing, like I don't really remember a time before that. I know there was one because I remember these three people in my life and being around them, but I don't remember anything I did with them really or the transition to being alone in Canada."

"That's very odd," Kess whispered.

"I know, I don't know why I can't remember. I try to think back as far as I can sometimes but nothing really comes up before I give myself an awful headache."

"Maybe the Professor can help you, I mean if you want to know," Kess offered.

"Yeah, maybe, I'm not sure I want to know, I don't want it to change anything."

"Oh Jamie, I don't think it would change you. You'll always be the car-loving, baseball cap-wearing, threat-hurling mutant you are now," Kess laughed, lightening the mood and standing up.

Jamie followed, grabbing her purse and heading back inside, "You forgot ass kicking," she grinned slyly.

"How silly of me. I apologize," Kess opened the door and stepped back into the mall. "So what were these three people like?

Jamie followed Kess through a store called Melody, idly fingering through dress racks, "I don't remember what they look like really, it's more like I can remember feelings about them. There was one that I think might have been my father, at least, I spent more time around him than the others. He had an authoritative feeling to him and I remember being fascinated by him, but I'm not sure why. One of them was a woman, though I don't think she was my mother, I didn't spend too much time around her. I don't think the last one was any part of my family but I think he was always nice to me. He had a gruff and feral air about him, at least from what I remember, but never hostile to me. The most distinct thing about him was his smell, I'll never forget it."

"That's so strange but fascinating," Kess scratched her head, "I wonder if you'll ever run into them again. And if you'll ever remember how you got separated from them."

"Who knows," Jamie shrugged, "It's all in the past now."

"True, the present is filled with dress shopping and Winter Formals to get ready for," her friend said excitedly, "Now down to business."

Kess and Jamie searched Melody from head to toe but found nothing they liked so they moved on to Ma Petite, a higher end dress store. "Hey what about this one?" Jamie asked, pulling a dress off the rack.

"Wow that's really pretty," Kess said pulling the skirt out to survey the entire dress, "Try it on."

Jamie went back to the dressing room and stepped into the outfit, a dark blue velvet halter with a sleek skirt that trailed behind her and tiny diamonds that rimmed the neckline. "What do you think?" she asked and came out. Jamie had no idea what made a dress look good on someone but she thought the midnight blue was beautiful.

"It's very nice," Kess said, circling Jamie who was looking at herself in a three way mirror, "You look great. I'm just not sure this is 'the one'. Let's make a note of it but keep looking."

"Whatever you say Captain," Jamie nodded and changed out of the dress.

The two girls tried a few other stores where Kess tried on a red strapless gown with a straight skirt and a large bow on the back but didn't find it flattering enough. They moved onto a store called Eternity next where Kess called Jamie over hurriedly after a few minutes of browsing, "Oh my God, this is it," she beamed, "You have to try this on now." She handed Jamie a hanger from which hung the most amazing dress she had ever seen. Even with her limited knowledge of clothing and fashion she knew it was hot stuff.

"Ok, but not until you find something perfect too," Jamie replied and took the hanger. She inspected the dress. It was a deep, luscious brown in soft fabric and it gave Jamie a shiver similar to the one she got from the Supra.

"I found it!" Kess squealed. Jamie hurried to her side to see what she was so excited about. "It's perfect," Kess smiled wide and held up a sleek black dress with pink accents.

"It's definitely your color, let's try them on," Jamie agreed. The girls went to dressing room and came out to show off their outfits. "Wow," Jamie's mouth dropped looking at Kess.

Her dress was a slinky black number that clung to Kess' toned, curvy body with a sash that hung low on the waist in two shades of pink. A dark pink gauze lined the top seam of the dress that was strapless though two pieces of the sheer pink fabrics hung around her shoulders. She picked up the skirt which trailed a ways in the back and twirled, "Man, this was sent from Heaven," she breathed and admired herself in the mirror, "And you Jamie, talk about appropriate. I think that's the only dress on the planet that makes you look beautiful but dangerous. You're like a secret agent or something."

"Yeah, I don't know anything about this couture stuff but this is so me," she moved to look in the mirror and gasped silently. The dress was like a part of her skin, outlining every part of her Amazonian figure. Two straps met in the center of her bust while another two circled her shoulders, meeting in the back. The dress had a bandeau top of soft brown silk that seemed to have a burgundy undertone and a skirt that fell to her mid-thigh in small layers of bands stitched together. There were two cut outs on either side starting from below the bust and widening towards the back so Jamie was able to show some skin without being inappropriate.

"Damn girl, you look fierce," Kess nodded approvingly, "Yeah, I think we've found our dresses."

"That's for sure," Jamie agreed. The girls changed back into their outfits and paid for their dresses.

"Why don't we put them in the car and then look for accessories, there's also a pretty nice music store in this mall too," Kess offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Jamie said. They placed their dress bags in the trunk and hurried back in to start on the accessory shops. It didn't take long for them to find the perfect additions for their outfits. Kess picked out a pink, diamond collar that lay smoothly across her collarbone. There was a matching set of chandelier earrings as well and a ring of pink diamond clusters.

Jamie held up tons of different earrings but wasn't happy with any of them. "Try these," Kess handed her a pair of pale, lemon citrine earrings. The top was a medium sized diamond with a larger tear drop jewel hanging down.

"Oh awesome," Jamie replied. She found a large ring in the same color of the earrings that she absolutely loved. "I can't believe you found these," she told Kess.

"What can I say, I have an eye for style," she said sassily, "All we need now is shoes and we will be completely ready to knock 'em dead."

"Shoes? I bet you're not going to let me wear my chucks are you?" Jamie winced.

"Not on your life babe," Kess laughed, "Don't worry, we'll find you something comfy." They tried some of the nicer shoe stores but nothing seemed to fit the style of their dresses. In one of the more affordable shops, however, they each found a pair that they were happy with. Jamie chose an open toed, beige heel with one thin strap that wrapped from her toe to the opposite side of her foot and a thicker strap of pleated fabric that started on either side of her ankle and crisscrossed to her toes. A pale gold strap encircled her ankle and Jamie was very comfortable in them. Kess found a pair of shiny black heels that were open on this inside of her foot and had a medium sized black bow on the toe with a tiny pink diamond in the center. "You won't be able to see them really," she said, "The dress is long, but what matters is how I feel in them. And I feel hot," she laughed.

They paid for their shoes then carried their bags to the record store Kess had spoken about. "Wow, this place is awesome," Jamie said when they walked inside. Every spot on the wall was covered by a poster of some sort of band.

"Yeah, they have everything. This is where I first listened to the Horropops, who are fantastic by the way," Kess said, already flipping through records.

"Who are they?" Jamie asked, joining her.

"This psychobilly group," Kess replied, "I love their song Miss Take."

Jamie had to laugh, "Is there any kind of music you don't like?" she asked.

Kess thought for a moment, "Jazz," she answered with a smile.

"Oh I love this group," Jamie exclaimed, she had moved to the CD section, she didn't have a record player like her suitemate so she didn't bother to go through those.

"Who?" Kess asked excitedly.

"Godsmack," Jamie pulled out the CD, "I haven't listened to this one yet though."

"Get it," Kess said, "I really love their song Voodoo, it's one of my all time favorites."

"I think I will," Jamie kept looking. Kess was in Heaven and walked out of the store with a Tiger Army record and an AFI CD. As an honor student she got a larger allowance though was very thrifty despite her large wardrobe.

"This has been a lot of fun Kess, thanks for taking me shopping," Jamie said as they walked through the mall and back to their car.

"No problem," she replied while texting John to tell him what restaurant they wanted to eat at, "Thanks for coming and sticking it out all day. I know I take a long time at the mall," she laughed.

"Well if you didn't we wouldn't have found such great stuff," Jamie told her and unlocked the car. Starting the engine gave her the same tingle as before and she eased the car into reverse and headed towards Bartley's, the place they had decided to eat at.

John and Peter pulled up just as Jamie and Kess arrived, Christian had driven them in the Camaro and waved before heading back to the mansion.

"So did you find what you wanted?" Peter asked, giving Jamie a quick hug.

"Absolutely," she replied, "My dress kicks so much ass."

"That's one way to describe it," Kess laughed, "But no peeking, you have to wait until the Formal to see it."

"She's always like this," John shook his head, "Won't let me see anything until the last second."

"It's worth it in the end," Kess defended herself, "I like to build up suspense," she smiled.

"Well that's fine for dresses," Peter said, "But not for dinner, let's get some food."

"Agreed," Jamie beamed, "I am starving."

"Yeah enough talking," John agreed, "I want to eat."

"You're always thinking about food," Kess giggled, "Cars and food."

"And my lovely lady," he led her inside with his hand on the small of her back.

The two couples were seated in a quiet part of the restaurant and Kess leaned against John's side as they looked through their menus. "This smoked salmon sounds good," she mused.

"I'm going for the sirloin," Peter voiced.

"A good manly dinner," John shut his menu, "I think I'm going to have the same, want my baked potato babe?" he asked Kess, resting his arm on the back of the booth.

"Yes please," she answered, settling into his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to have the sirloin too," Jamie sipped at the water the waiter had brought.

Kess smiled and shook her head at Jamie's choice. That was her girl, never one to pass up a good steak. Jamie and Peter talked quietly with their heads close to each other. Peter was explaining what he and the guys had done to the Acura that day.

"They're so cute," Kess grinned.

"Yeah, Peter talks about her constantly," John said softly, running his fingers through Kess' long hair, "I was going to tell him to shut up but I figured he wants to say the same thing to me half the time. I talk about you all the time."

"I mean I'm just such an interesting topic," Kess joked, "Pete seems so tough but he's such a softie sometimes. It's good that he has someone to be sweet to. I think he really balances Jamie. When she's upset or angry, he can calm her down. He brings out the best from her and draws her emotions out making her more human. I can't imagine what she'd be like without someone to do that."

"Probably a killing machine," John said with mock thoughtfulness.

Kess punched his leg playfully, "Never a serious moment with you," she giggled though she knew that was far from true. A moment later their food came and the group dove in. Jamie and Kess had done a lot of walking all with only their pretzels to eat and John and Peter were working so intently on the car they had completely missed lunch.

"We should go on a trip sometime," Kess said, beginning on John's potato after finishing her fish, "Just the four of us."

"Where would we go?" Peter asked.

Kess shrugged, "I don't know, anywhere. The beach, skiing, something fun."

"I think it's a great idea," Jamie ate the last piece of her sirloin and worked on the rest of her Caesar salad, "I've always wanted to learn to snowboard."

"Ditto," Kess agreed, "I've wanted to try ever since I saw it on the Winter X Games."

"So it's settled then," John said, always the decider, "One day we'll take a trip together where Kess and Jamie will learn to snowboard. Peter you can ski, I'm going to drink hot chocolate in front of a warm fire place."

Jamie laughed, "Can't take the cold music-boy?"

John drank some more water and shook his head, "No, the cold is not for me. I don't even like winter here in New York, don't ask me to go skiing somewhere in Colorado."

"He's a surfer boy through and through," Kess rubbed his stomach affectionately, "Give him some sun and sand and he'll be in Heaven."

"Aw we'll have to change that," Jamie said, "I love the cold weather. It was my favorite time of year in Canada."

"You're crazy," John insisted, "If I'm not sweating, it's not hot enough."

"Why don't you come with me to Russia to see my family," Peter asked his friend, trying to hide a smile, "It's really nice at Christmas time, at least us real men enjoy it."

"Yeah you think you're funny don't you big guy," John nodded his head and smiled.

The group finished their meal and headed out to the parking lot, Jamie unlocked the car and Peter slid into the driver's seat. Jamie raised her eye brow and put her hand on her hip, "Um, whatcha doing there stud?" she asked.

"Driving home?" Peter answered, confused.

"Pete, I love you, but I have the keys," Jamie swung the silver car keys around her finger, waiting for her boyfriend to move.

Peter shook his head and laughed, "Yes ma'am," he moved to the passenger's seat while John and Kess snuggled in the back. Jamie drove them back to the mansion tuning the radio to a hard rock station and blasting the music as she wove around cars and got them home in record time.

She pulled into the garage just before 10 o'clock and saw Scott waiting for them. Jamie parked the car as he walked towards them. "Hey Scott, what's up?" she asked, opening the door and shooting Kess a baffled look.

Kess shrugged and turned back to Scott, "You know our curfew isn't for a few more hours."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure my baby got back safely," he answered and walked to Jamie's door who sat looking stunned, "Are you ok sweetie? Did they take care of you?" he caressed the steering wheel.

Kess covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh too loud and Jamie had to bite her lip so hard she thought she almost made it bleed. "Ok Scott," Jamie said after a breath, "Well, goodnight. Thanks for letting us use the car." The four students hurried into the mansion to leave Scott with his sweetheart and laugh freely.

"He called it his baby," John snickered, "He's obsessed."

"The best part is that I think Jamie's called it her baby too," Kess looked at her shopping companion.

"What can I say," Jamie shrugged, "It's a part of me," she smiled proudly.

"Well I don't know about you guys," Peter yawned and stretched, his muscles flexing under the navy long sleeved shirt he was wearing, "But I'm wiped. Working on that car tired me out."

"That steak probably didn't help either," Kess added. She took John's hand and led him upstairs, Jamie followed and Peter pulled her wrist, holding her back for a moment then walking forward wrapping his arm around her neck and keeping her close.

Kess waved goodnight to Jamie and Peter before tugging John into her room and closing the door. Peter and Jamie entered her room and Peter sat back on her bed, kicking his shoes off while Jamie took off her sweater and her high heeled boots.

"Oh thank God," she sighed, rubbing her feet and releasing the cramps that had built up in the stilettos. She lay down next to Peter and moved closer to share the warmth from his body.

"So did you have fun?" he asked pulling her onto his torso and playing with small pieces of her hair.

"Tons, you?" she laid her head across his chest and shut her eyes, listening to his heart.

"Yeah, we really made some headway I think. Tomorrow I wanted to work on the radiator because I don't think it was installed properly."

"Who was in charge of that?" Jamie asked and propped herself up with her elbow.

"Well it was supposed to be Logan but he was busy the day before yesterday when we were doing that part so Bobby helped out. He worked on that while I took care of the brake system, I wasn't watching him and I think he got it backwards."

"I'll look at it with you in the morning," Jamie laid her head back down, "It probably won't be that hard. Then we can double check the bolts. I know you were doing that this morning but I don't trust Scott's judgment as well as mine," she laughed.

"Neither do I," Peter scratched her back, "I was going to go back through them but time just flew by today and we went to meet you and Kess before I got to it."

"No worries, I'm sure it's fine, I just want it to be perfect," Jamie yawned.

"That's the kind of attitude you need to make a car properly," he replied.

"If it ain't Jamie approved, it ain't fit to drive," she grinned sleepily.

"That should be the factory guarantee," Peter rubbed his eyes then hugged Jamie close against his warm chest, "Well baby girl, let's get some rest. We can get up and have breakfast then get to work on that Acura. You looked gorgeous today, by the way. I don't know if I told you."

Jamie gave Peter a quick kiss then rolled off his stomach, "Thanks, Ruskie, it was an interesting change but still an enjoyable one," she sat up and walked him to her door, "Goodnight, Pete, love ya."

"Love you too J, Night," he kissed her forehead then headed down the hall to his room for bed.

Jamie went into the bathroom to change out of Kess' clothes and into her boy shorts and tank top for bed. She ran some water to wash her face and heard a knock on the door that led to her suitemate's room. "Come in," Jamie mumbled through her wash cloth.

"Hey," Kess walked in, wearing shorts and one of John's old shirts.

"Yo," Jamie dried off her face, "What's up?"

"Not much, want a late night snack? I liberated some drinks and chips from downstairs," she handed Jamie a diet coke.

"Oh, yes please," Jamie accepted the drink and followed Kess into her room where an old black and white movie was playing quietly on her TV.

Kess stretched out on her stomach and offered Jamie the bag of chips next to her. Jamie took a seat and lay on her side, snacking on the chips. "So what was it like when you first came to the Institute? After being arrested and stealing the car," she smiled.

The dark skinned girl stretched a little, "Mm, that's for a different time," she said, "I'm too tired to think that hard."

Jamie nodded and laughed a little, "Yeah I guess so."

"You can keep those clothes f.y.i," Kess added.

"Are you sure? Thanks," Jamie sipped her coke.

"Don't worry about it, they look better on you. You were smoking today, and that dress. Oh we left our stuff in the trunk," she sat up.

"Don't worry, I'll get in the morning," Jamie waved her hand, "Peter and I are working on the Acura, I'll bring our things up after."

"Sweet, thanks." Kess and Jamie spent the rest of the evening watching the movies that came on the classic channel until neither of them could keep their eyes open. Jamie crawled under Kess' covers and didn't bother going back to her room. Just before she fell asleep she made sure her friend's alarm clock was not on, she planned on sleeping as late as she wanted the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Home**

**Chapter 7: Fight Night**

Jamie was in the middle of a heated battle. She was fighting a dark mutant whose features she could not make out at all. The shadowy figure moved fluidly, similar to the way Jamie fought but without the raw street influence of her time cage fighting. Her opponent's fighting seemed too fast and too flexible to be human yet there was something familiar about her that Jamie couldn't place. The pair ducked and turned, progressing in combat, in a dark, empty warehouse. Each punch, flip and breath echoed through the building as Jamie oddly felt no fatigue or pain in her muscles even though she had been fighting for what seemed like hours. The sun started to rise outside of the warehouse and light filtered in giving identification to all the dark things in the large room. Unfortunately just as the sun was about to shed its rays on the mysterious figure opposite Jamie it disappeared after giving a forceful kick to her midsection.

She was left lying on her back on the floor of the warehouse, her heart beating too fast for her chest and all the missing pain from fighting with the figure catching up to her. Jamie stood, taking deep breaths to slow her adrenaline and started walking toward a door at the other end of the room. Similar to her other dreams as she walked she kept stepping on firm, pillow like masses that seemed strewn across the ground. It was only when she reached the door and put her hand out to the knob that the mass she was standing over moaned softly. The sound was so full of intense pain that Jamie was almost too afraid to see what had made it. She looked down slowly and nearly vomited in disgust, staring up at her was a face so bruised and bloody it was barely recognizable as human. Thick slashes bleed freely as skin laid peeled back revealing bone and flesh, the face was missing one eye where the socket had been literally cracked open from the side. Jamie's eyes moved in horror from the barely alive body underneath her and surveyed the rest of the room. Memories came flooding back to Jamie, the items she thought were pillows were bodies, hundreds of bodies all lying ripped apart and broken in pieces. Jamie turned completely white and pressed her back against the wall so she wouldn't faint. She had done this, she had killed these people, all of these people, she had no idea why, but she knew that she had done it.

Suddenly the door behind Jamie creaked open and the figure from her other dreams, the one she thought was her father appeared, still shrouded in darkness. "You've done well my pet," he said, "Now come with me, I'll give you your reward."

"Who are you?" Jamie shouted backing away in horror.

"I'm the one that made you what you are," he said, taking a step toward her, still not revealing his identity.

"Get away from me you bastard," she screamed, whipping out her claws and taking a defensive position, "What did you do to me? What is all this? Answer me or I'll rip you to shreds!"

The figure put his hand out, "Do not rebel against me Jamie, you will regret it."

"You're going to regret doing whatever you did to me," she lunged forward, fist upraised and claws exposed with deadly intent.

Jamie felt a force like a boulder throw her backwards onto a mass of mangled bodies. One of the bodies wrapped its arms around her, fleshless fingers digging deep into her skin and holding her down. Jamie struggled, panting and huffing until she fell out of her bed and landed on the floor, drenched in sweat and pale as a ghost.

Jamie backed up to her bed and cradled her head in her hands, rocking back and forth, "It was just a dream," she told herself, "It was all a dream." But deep inside she knew that was not true. She had been in that warehouse before and stepped on those masses of bodies, and she had murdered those innocent people. "But I could never kill someone like that, that's not me. My brain is just playing tricks." Jamie rested her head on her bed and forced herself to breathe deeply. "It's not real. That's not who I am." _At least not anymore_, a voice inside her added. Jamie looked at her clock which read 4:30 AM. She stood up and put the covers that had fallen off back on the bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She was not going back to bed now, she was too shaken from her dream and thought the best way to deal with that was a concentrated workout.

She put a black workout top on and the spandex bike shorts she liked to wear when she was doing gymnastics. Jamie headed to the Training Room and started to stretch out, her muscles ached still even though she had only been fighting in a dream. _I must have been thrashing all over the bed, _she thought. After almost an hour she had worked some of the ache out, enough to be flexible, and stepped into a split. Then she bent over backwards, curving her spine and moving into a handstand. Jamie stood back up then noticed that the tumbling mats had been left out after the previous evening's session and stretched across the middle of the long room. She smiled, beginning to lose the painful thoughts that had been plaguing her since her disturbing dream. Starting at one end Jamie did consecutive back flips all the way to the other wall. "That felt good," she cracked her neck and did cartwheels to the side she had started on.

"Nice," someone said, walking into the Training Room while Jamie was walking on her hands, trying to see how far she could get without losing balance.

Jamie stood back up, "Thanks," she smiled, seeing that it was Kess who had come to the session early. Kess stretched out, taking special care to make sure her hamstrings were warm then ran and flipped into a no-handed cartwheel. "You're full of surprises," Jamie gave her a high five.

"I really love gymnastics," her early rising companion said, "One of the other rooms has a set of bars and rings and I spend a lot of time working on those."

"With that crazy flexible skeleton of yours, I bet you're awesome," Jamie went back to her hand stand.

"I mean when am I not?" Kess laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea," Jamie righted herself, "Why don't you start at this end and I'll go to the opposite wall, then we do a round-off, back handspring, double back flip, then another handspring and finish with the round-off again?"

"Sounds great," Kess said while Jamie ran to the other side of the room. The girls tried the routine a few times before they had it down and were going back and forth like a synchronized gymnast team.

"I think we should join the Olympics," Jamie said as they finished a set.

"I agree, we can be the first mutants to win a gold," Kess smiled and they moved immediately into another round-off, beginning again.

Peter and John walked in just then with Scott and Logan not far behind them. "Woah, do you two ever get tired of surprising people?" Peter asked clapping when they finished.

"Do you get tired of it Jamie?" Kess questioned with a smirk.

"Nope, Kess, can't say that I do," Jamie answered, resting her elbow on her friend's shoulder.

The rest of the morning session students entered the Training Room and Logan took his place at the front of the class while the others gathered around him. "Alright, today we're going to work on freestyle maneuvers and real combat situations. You're not going to fight each other because you'll be using your powers, so we're taking a trip to the Danger Room. This is the first time for some of you so make sure you pay attention."

Jamie's eyes beamed, she was getting her first session in the Danger Room and she was excited, she'd been waiting for this chance for a long time. "So what's this place like?" she asked Peter as they moved to a restricted section no one could enter without permission.

"You'll see for yourself," he said, "It's just down the hall. I'm not sure I could describe it to you anyway."

The class took an elevator to a Control Room that hung suspended in the middle of an enormous high-tech looking space. "Ok, it looks pretty plain right now," Logan took his place at a complicated looking control board, "But you'll get the idea once we're up and running. So who wants to go first? Someone who's past 3." Kess raised her hand excitedly. "Alright Medusa, get down there and show the newbies how it's done. What level did you finish last?"

"Ten," Kess replied already in the elevator. Logan moved the level to eleven and waited for the Ok wave from the serpentine mutant. When Kess exited the elevator she was already in her Medusa form. Her black sports bra and volleyball shorts stretched across smooth scaly skin, a nest full of poisonous asps hissing around her head instead of the long, midnight colored hair. She looked slightly different, with her skeleton shifting to become more flexible and compressible.

"Shut it down Medusa," Logan said through the microphone.

Kess waved and Logan started the Danger Room. The whirring sound of machinery starting shook the ground as different contraptions powered up and left their places on the walls. First, Medusa took a running start and swung herself up a series of three bars sticking out from the wall, she let go of the last bar, doing a somersault in the air and landed on a platform 20 feet from the ground. From the wall next to her and the ground below her practice dummies shot out and she shredded them to pieces with the sharp claws that had taken place of her silver painted fingernails. Her movements were so fast they were hard to keep up with and as she ducked and twirled, kicking and punching anything that came at her it was clear that her augmented skeleton could bend in more directions than any other mutant's.

The platform ended and Kess jumped an incredible distance to another short platform, invented to test the length of a student's jump as well as their control over the landing. The platform slid into the wall and Kess was forced to leap to another bar, sticking out of the wall then climb across hoping from foothold to foothold at a dizzying height. Two robotic arms, one from the ceiling and one from the floor, flew up each trying to grab her as she ran through the treacherous course along the wall. Kess had to move quickly even for her speed to avoid getting stabbed. She made it to a third platform and slid across it on her knees then turned around and leapt onto the claw that was attached to the floor. She held on while it swung her around in the air, waiting for the ceiling claw to connect with the one she rode and smash it. When the two claws clashed she slid down the smooth metal arm and jumped off half way down, hitting the floor and somersaulting to a stop.

"Alright, that's enough for now Medusa," Logan said through the intercom, "Come back up, you can finish later."

Kess was sweating and panting but beaming, when she got to the Control Room again she was mostly back to normal but her hair was still her beloved snakes, twisting and hissing happily around her head. "Show off," Matt muttered jealously as she passed.

"Watch out," Kess glared, "They haven't eaten today, Rat." One of the snakes hissed menacingly at him then tickled John's ear with its tongue when Kess stopped next to him.

Logan shook his head, "Well done, one of these days I'll design a program that will outdo even your speed."

"Good luck," Kess smiled as her snakes rubbed against her face affectionately before turning back into her black tresses.

"So who wants to go next?" Logan asked. Peter immediately stepped forward and raised his hand. "Right, I don't think so Pete, you'll destroy everything in sight and no one else will be able to go. You're last."

"Man, I never have any fun," Peter complained.

"Every time you have a run in the Danger Room I have to have half of it replaced," Logan gave him a look, "What about you kid?" he turned to Jamie, "Think you got what it takes?"

"Hell yeah I do," she exclaimed, "Can you put on some music?"

"Sure, why?" Logan asked.

"Just helps me relax, get in the zone," she answered and hurried to the elevator.

Logan smiled, that's the reason he usually had the radio playing while he took his private turn in the Danger room. He turned the radio to a hard rock station and let it blare through the speakers. "I Don't Want To Stop" by Ozzy Osbourne was playing and Jamie's blood started pumping. Logan turned the system to level 3, the first two levels were more for mutants whose power was not as destructive as Jamie's. The room activated itself and dummies, similar to the ones Kess had destroyed, popped up around Jamie, moving in circles. She smiled deliciously to herself and slid out her claws, dispatching the dummies in under 30 seconds. She moved with the fluid grace of a cat but her tough, street fighting influences were clear. She punched and kicked in addition to the use of her claws, proving that despite her toned curves she packed more power inside her body than ninety nine percent of the other mutants living in the mansion. Pieces of wood and stuffing flew about and after leaving those behind her she ran along the wall ducking and jumping through bars that moved up and down trying to catch her in the stomach or knock her down. She cleared that obstacle course and jumped, swinging up onto a bar and launching herself through the air to a square platform that had lowered from the ceiling. She landed and had to steady herself because the platform swung when she hit it, putting her off balance. It was designed to be very sensitive to movement, forcing the student to adjust as it moved. Jamie got her bearings immediately and leapt to another moving platform that was much thinner, only slightly thicker than her foot, and segmented. She moved quickly across that, not fearing how high in the air she was, and jumped to the wall, grabbing the hand and footholds. Her left hand slipped and she hung precariously for a moment from just one arm but swung herself up and was able to scale all the way down the wall. It was similar to an average rock climbing wall but with the addition of a thin claw attached to the ceiling that moved quickly, trying to grab her off.

Jamie had made it half way down when Matt formulated a plan in his greasy head. He whispered to his friend, a telekinetic, who nodded and used his skill to pull the Control Room's fire alarm. A blaring noise filled the room but did nothing to jar Jamie's focus as she moved like a lizard on the wall. Logan ran to try and turn off the alarm and at that moment Matt snuck to the control board and jammed the level up to level 25, a level not even Logan had mastered yet. The machinery changed dramatically, hurling everything the room had at Jamie. Claws flew out of the walls, dummies whirled around the room and bars shot up and down, moving too fast for comfort. "Jamie!" Kess screamed when they realized what was happening.

Logan ran back to the control board and tried to move the lever down but he couldn't budge it an inch without breaking it. Matt turned the lights off, plunging the Danger Room into pitch black darkness. Logan tried to override the system but because of the jammed lever it wouldn't answer his voice command and the elevator doors refused to open because of the fire alarm. Red light flashed temporarily showing what was happening below them as everyone crowded to the windows to watch the unfortunate mutant downstairs. Logan called the Professor with the emergency phone but all they could at that moment was wait and watch in horror. As the alarm's light shone on the Danger Room, flashing every few seconds, what they saw was terrifyingly amazing. The song "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack played on the radio which had not shut off and Jamie moved in perfect rhythm with it. The screeching of ripping metal and the spark of broken wires rang through the room as Jamie tore everything to pieces. She let out an animalistic scream of rage and violence. She knew exactly what had happened, Logan may have been too distracted to hear what Matt whispered to his friend but Jamie's senses were at full use and she knew all of it. He had tried to sabotage her training session to 'put her in her place' as he had phrased it. Her adrenaline pumped as she jumped from claw to platform and back to a bar or laser cannon, ripped them off the wall and dug her claws in as she slid down to the floor.

Only a few minutes had passed when the Professor and Ororo were able to override the system and get up to the Control Room, but that wasn't necessary. When they finally got the lights back on and looked down at the Danger Room Jamie was standing, heaving, in the middle of a slew of broken machinery. With claws and arms twitching and sparking around her Jamie looked up to the Control Room, her claws still out and ready to rip something else up. Her colorful eyes were completely black and she was staring directly at the one who had ruined her training session.

"Come on up here kid," Logan told her through the intercom. Jamie let her claws slide slowly back into her hands, enjoying the moment of pain and headed for the elevator.

"And you say I wreck the Danger Room," Peter muttered to Logan, taking one more look at the destruction below them. He wasn't sure whether he should be proud of Jamie for surviving whatever had happened or afraid.

The elevator door opened and Jamie stepped into the room, sweat glistening on her skin as she walked straight towards Matt, ignoring everyone else. "Jamie?" Kess asked with fear in her eyes. She was worried Jamie had been seriously injured during the incident but nothing seemed wrong except that her eyes were still entirely black.

Jamie walked past her friend without any acknowledgement that she'd heard her. She stopped in front of Matt, breathing heavily. "Have a rough time Jamie?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. In a flash Jamie's hand was around his neck and pressing him up against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he rasped out, trying to pull her hand from his throat.

No one in the room moved. Logan had figured out from what was said by Matt that he was behind the malfunction and had no intention of intervening unless Jamie hurt him significantly. Scott was downstairs with the Professor and Ororo or else he would have done something.

"I'm going to say this once so listen careful you bastard," Jamie growled, pushing up him the wall, "I know it was you and if you don't watch your back," she slid her claws out and pressed them against his neck without drawing blood, "These will be in it," she dropped Matt to the floor.

He coughed, rubbing his neck, "You psycho!" he shouted, "They're going to kick you out of here for that!"

Jamie ignored him, already walking back to the elevator where the Professor had just come up. "I'd like to speak with you Jamie," he said seriously, "You as well Logan, Peter please wait here," he said, stopping Peter from following them. The three mutants went downstairs, leaving the class to try and figure out what had happened.

Matt started to stand up, still unsteady from what Jamie had done when Kess punched him in the stomach. "Stay seated you rat," she hissed, "You disgust me. You don't have any right to be here with any of us. I swear to God whatever they do to you is going to be nothing compared to what I do."

"Hold on there Medusa," John said, pulling her back and holding her close. Her hair was already changing back to snakes, hissing and spitting angrily around her face, "Don't do anything rash. Let the Professor take care of him."

"You're all going to be in trouble for this," Matt spat, leaning against the wall.

A shadow fell over him as Peter stepped forward, "Get the hell out of here before I lose my patience," he growled with a simmering fury, "You could have killed her, and right about now, I'm thinking you deserve something similar."

"Get away from me," Matt mumbled, standing up and running towards the elevator. Scott met him when the doors opened, looking angry, and tugged him into the elevator as the door shut and they went down where Matt would receive his punishment.

"I'm going to mess him up in so many ways, Jesus won't recognize him," Kess fumed.

"Take a deep breath," John said authoritatively, "You have to stay cool now. Peter is furious and we have to keep him calm."

"But-," Kess protested.

"No," John looked her deep in the eyes, holding her shoulders still, "We have to take care of Pete right now. If he loses it and takes matters into his own hands, things could be ugly. You know fragile items like Matt's skull don't usually fare well in Pete's hands."

Kess closed her eyes and inhaled, "Ok, you're right."

Most of the students had left the room by that time and all that remained were Kess, John and Peter. The large Russian mutant was fuming in the corner, leaning against the window and looking out. "Hey big guy," John tested the water.

"Did you see what happened," Peter asked, not turning around, his voice was quiet but had a dangerous undertone, "Did you see what he did? She could be dead right now, torn to pieces and bleeding out. I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Peter," John said firmly, "You're not going to do anything. If you do, you risk being thrown out of school and making everything worse for Jamie. You're better than that shit-face. Do not sink to his level."

"I'm not really worried about that right now," Peter turned around, anger raging behind his eyes, and headed for the elevator.

"Pete!" John shouted, going after him.

It was Kess' turn to stop her boyfriend, "Let him go," she said, "Matt's with Scott right now, he can't do anything. And I have a feeling that's not where he's heading."

John nodded, "You're probably right. Come on, let's go find Ororo."

"Professor, are you sure this is really necessary?" Scott asked. He was in the basement with Xavier and Logan. Matt had been left with Jean who would formulate a fitting punishment and make sure that he was effectively cut off from all activities that were not his academic classes.

"I'm afraid so," Charles said. When they had first gotten downstairs Jamie had been almost uncontrollable so she had been secluded in one of the rooms. There were two windows looking into a different room but upon arriving in the basement Jamie had torn one to pieces with her claws and thrown a chair through the other. Jamie was pacing back and forth in a small room on the other side of bullet proof glass where she could see no one. It resembled a police interrogation room and on the outside Scott tried to piece together the whole story.

"So Matt shoved that lever all the way up," he shook his head, "Well in addition to putting a student's life in danger he also completely destroyed the Danger Room. It's going to take a while to have everything replaced."

"That's probably the least of our problem," Charles mused. "Logan," he said after a moment, "Why don't you try talking to her. I believe she'll be more receptive to you."

"I'll give it a try," Logan nodded, "But I have feeling this is going open one hell of a can of worms." He looked at the girl standing furious in the interrogation room, she was staring directly at him despite the fact that the window was only see through from the other side. Logan turned on the microphone, "Jamie," he said but she gave no indication she was listening, "Jamie, what happened out there?" She didn't answer or even move, standing disturbingly still with her fists at her side. "What are you so mad at?"

Jamie continued to stand stone still without speaking. Just before Logan gave up and turned off the mic she looked up, "Everything," she whispered menacingly.

"Alright I'm going in," he said and headed for the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Scott said, "She's unstable right now."

"She's not an animal Scott," Logan snapped, "She's a person."

The shaded mutant shrugged and Logan walked slowly into the room, trying to make his presence as calming as possible. "Talk to me kid," he said softly coming to stand in front of her.

Jamie met his gaze with her midnight eyes, "You wouldn't get it," she replied, voice dripping with venom, "So just go to Hell!" she shoved him backwards into the glass with so much force it left a huge spider web crack.

"Jamie, it's me, just give it a chance," Logan tried again.

"I said you wouldn't understand, now get out," she growled.

Logan shook his head and left. _Great job, _he congratulated himself angrily, _Can't even help her talk it out._

"Maybe we should bring Kess down," Charles offered.

"No," Logan objected, "She's too confused and upset now, she doesn't want family. Medusa would just be in danger."

"I have an idea," Scott said, "Why don't you let me try? I think the darkness had something to do with this because it seems as though that's what set her off. I can see in the dark easily, maybe if I go in and you turn off the lights she'll feel more comfortable knowing I can see her."

"I'm not sure Scott," Charles disagreed, "I'm afraid it will only worsen her condition."

"Let him try it," Logan took a seat on a stool by the microphone, "I'm curious to see how this turns out."

"Very well," Charles decided uneasily.

"Okay, just turn the lights out a few seconds after I go in," Scott went to the door that led to Jamie. He took a deep breath and focused on what was inside, gathering his thoughts.

"Going in today Shades?" Logan asked. Scott looked back to the door not knowing what would happen when he was on the other side.

"Are you sure we can't see her?" Kess asked Ororo anxiously. Some of her anger had passed and now she was worried sick about her best friend.

Ororo shook her head, "No, Xavier wants to keep the number of people limited. He doesn't want to upset her anymore. I know you're afraid for her, but I promise it'll be alright. They're downstairs talking now."

Kess sat in Ororo's office with John on the couch, "She tore apart everything in there. I don't think I realized just how powerful she actually is."

"Yes it seems there is more than just adamantium hiding inside of her," Ororo said, "It sounds almost like it was the darkness that set her off."

"That and the need to survive," John added, "Logan hasn't even cleared that."

"Logan has not entered it with the intention of tearing everything apart. The program is meant to put the student in all sorts of different situations. Jamie destroyed it, that's true, but that was not the intended method. Though it did work well," Ororo chuckled a little, "As odd as it is, that may have helped her chances of being put on a mission sooner than expected. At least we know she's capable of taking care of herself."

"That's not the only thing that's important on a mission," John reminded them, "Teamwork, patience and sticking to the game plan are all pretty important too."

"Jamie wouldn't endanger the team," Kess defended her friend, "If she was on a solo mission she might take more chances, but she's dependable and I'd trust her with my life."

"I think we all would Kesskallome," Ororo agreed, "But John is right. I think that after a little more observation on our part, and growing on her part, she'll be ready. I think her experiences with the auto class have shown that she's a good team player, she works cohesively with others for the most part."

"Plus she gets along with Scott when he's in an authority position," John smiled, "That's probably the truest test of patience."

Kess laughed, "Yeah, if Jamie can survive that, she'll be great on a mission."

"Would you two do me a favor?" Ororo walked to her desk and took out a few sheets of paper, "Give these to Jamie's teachers, informing her of her approved absence. I'll give you one for your teachers as well. Head to class and I'll keep you informed of any changes. There nothing else to do now but wait for the Professor and Logan to talk to her."

Kess hopped up from the couch and took the letters, "Alright, will do," she complied. She and John went back to their respective rooms to change out of their training clothes then deliver the messages to Jamie's teachers. Ororo locked her office door then went down to the basement where Logan and Charles were waiting for her.

Scott shut the door of the holding room and the lights went out. Logan had turned the mic back on so they could listen to what was said. "Jamie?" Scott asked. His visor gave him infrared vision and he could see clearly in the pitch black room but Jamie was nowhere in front of him.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" she whispered evilly in his ear.

Scott whirled around and stretched out his arms but there was no one there. "Jamie," he said, "Let's just talk ok? What has you so upset?"

"Better close your eyes," she purred full of malice. Logan instantly whipped the lights on having heard what she said. When he and Charles looked into the room Jamie was standing behind Scott holding his visor in one hand with her claws a millimeter from his throat. "Next time try someone who doesn't stink of fear," she smirked tossing the visor on the floor next to Scott.

When Scott had found his visor and put it back on he hurried out of the room. "Maybe you should be afraid of the dark," Logan said, trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

Just then the door to the basement opened and Ororo entered the room with Peter behind her. "Storm I'm not sure it's a good idea for him to be down here," Scott warned, he was sweating and panting a little, still nervous from having been so close to Jamie's claws.

"It's alright Scott," Charles said, "I think he'll be fine."

"But she already hurt him once," Scott argued.

"That was an accident," Peter cut in firmly, "I'll be fine."

Xavier nodded, "I believe you will be. Alright, go ahead in."

Thunder boomed over head as rain started to fall outside and Peter went to the window, staring inside at Jamie who leaned against the back wall staring at the two way mirror, crossing her arms. "Be careful Pete," Logan patted him on the back.

Peter gave a short nod and opened the door. Jamie glared at him and his heart constricted in his chest. Her eyes were so dark and soulless, not at all the Jamie he knew she was. They needed to get to the bottom of this problem so he could do something, he hated feeling so helpless. Suddenly a huge clap of thunder shook the building and the power went out, shutting off the lights and the microphone, Scott ran to find the breaker and get them back on. Peter couldn't see his hand in front of his face, but he stood calmly looking at the spot where Jamie had been when the lights were on.

Silence passed for nearly a full two minutes before he heard Jamie's voice, "You're not afraid?" She still sounded feral but there was an undertone of confusion, she had expected him to fear her just as everyone else had. It put her off guard that he was merely standing there, completely vulnerable to an attack.

"Of course I'm not afraid Jamie, I want to help you," he explained, holding his hands open and inviting.

"You should be," Jamie's eyes narrowed, "You've seen what I'm capable of."

"Yes you're capable of destroying the Danger Room, killing me or Matt or someone else. You're capable of those things, but that's not who you are. _This_ is not who you are," he took a step forward and Jamie tensed.

"Why aren't you changing into your armor?" she asked suspiciously, sliding her claws out.

"Because I don't want to fight you," he paused, "Like I said, I just want to help you." Peter knew he could be seconds from death, but he didn't care. He had full faith in Jamie and knew that she could pull out of this aggressive, dangerous state if she tried. She just needed a little support from someone who wasn't afraid.

Jamie's body relaxed a little even though she was still on guard, "Why?" she asked.

"Because I love you J," Peter replied without hesitation. Jamie was silent; Peter couldn't hear anything except the elevated beating of his heart that worked harder and harder with each passing moment.

The lights flickered back on and Logan fixed the mic. Charles and Ororo peered into the room to see how Peter was faring but it was empty. "Where did they go?" Ororo gasped.

"She's gone?" Logan exclaimed angrily, "What happened?"

"Calm down," Xavier eased them, "Peter probably took her through the other door. They'll be back, this might be the best thing for her. It didn't help her to feel like an animal in a cage, being observed by outsiders."

Peter and Jamie ran through the utility hallway that led from the basement to the gardens behind the garage. They stopped on a white Japanese style bridge that stretched over a small pond filled with brilliant orange koi fish. "Jamie," Pete said between breaths, now soaked to the bone, "What's going on, what happened?"

Jamie leaned over the bridge's raining and stared into the pond. Water droplets hit the surface and ran down her neck and back, making her top stick to her skin. She panted and closed her eyes, feeling the cool rain and raised her face to the sky. "I don't know how to say it," she shook her head, finally losing some of the rage that had been built up inside of her, "I just hate him so much," she banged her fist against the railing, shaking the bridge and causing a flurry of water droplets to hit the pond below.

Peter walked close and put his arm around her, rubbing her back softly. His white shirt was plastered to his chest and abs and he had to blink to see her through the water that was dripping from his hair. "I know, I do too," he said, "But Matt's going to get what's coming to him. I promise."

"No not him," Jamie ran her fingers through her sopping hair and wiped her forehead, "My father," she stared out across the gardens, a haunted look on her face.

"Your father?" Peter asked. Jamie had told him that she remembered almost nothing about her time before she lived by herself in Canada. She'd mentioned that there was someone who was probably her dad, but she hadn't been able to say for sure because that part of her memory was so sparse.

"Yes." Jamie's thoughts went back to the dream she'd had that morning. She realized it wasn't a dream but rather a memory from her past. As much as she had tried to deny it, she really was the monster that slaughtered innocent people, and on more than one occasion. "He had me do terrible things," she explained to Peter, still not meeting his eyes, "I'd go into these big empty buildings, full of clueless people that had no idea they were going to be massacred. He'd turn the lights out and I'd become a killing machine. An abomination. I couldn't stop it even though I knew what was doing. There is so much blood on my hands," she looked at her palms, momentarily seeing the stain from all the lives she had taken. "Every time he turned off the lights, it was like something inside of me just went off. In the dark I became something else," she curled her hands into fists, pressing her nails into her palms and drawing blood.

Peter turned her around and took her hands in his, "No Jamie, you don't ever have to face the dark alone again. I'm with you now. No matter what you did before it doesn't matter. Someone used you, took advantage of your gift."

Jamie tried to push Peter away, "You don't get it," she snarled, "I'm a murderer, a monster. I should be turned into the police and locked up forever."

"Jamie," Peter almost shouted, his voice firm and authoritative, "Don't ever say that again. This father of yours, whoever it is, used you to kill those people, you didn't do it yourself. He had you under some kind of mind control or something. You're not a murderer, you're a victim. J," he pleaded with her, forcing her to look in his eyes, "Trust me, you could never have done those things by yourself."

Jamie shook her head, "But I did, Peter, I did it. I can see their faces, screaming in fear and horror, unable to see what was tearing them apart, limb from limb." Bile rose in her throat as she thought about the carnage she had caused.

"No, someone else did it through you," Peter put his hands on her shoulders and held her still, "Not you. J, please believe me. It's all over now. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

Jamie sighed deeply letting her head fall against Peter's chest. He was still so warm even in the cold autumn shower, his muscles firm and comforting to her. "Ok," she whispered, feeling her pulse start to slow back to normal, "I believe you."

"Good," he kissed the top of her head then pulled her chin up to look into his eyes, "We're going to get through this together-," he said then straightened, looking perplexed.

"What is it?" Jamie asked and stepped back.

"Your eyes have changed again J," Peter changed into his Colossus form so she could see her reflection in his metal plates.

Jamie touched her face, "What did they look like before?"

"Completely black," Peter informed her, "But now your irises are bright yellow surrounded by a dark red."

"Great, I wish they would pick one color and stay that way," she rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck, "I remember one time my entire retina turned yellow."

"Well no matter what color they are I'll always enjoy looking into them," Peter smiled, grateful beyond grateful that he had finally been able to help Jamie. He led her off the bridge to a small bench and sat down, pulling her down next to him.

Jamie put her feet over the bench's arm rest and let Peter hold her for a little bit. She was still trying to calm down from the ordeal and even though the sick feeling in her stomach hadn't left, she was starting to feel better, like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I'm going to have to tell the Professor all of this," she said with her eyes closed.

"I know, I can go with you if you want," Peter rubbed her knuckles in his hands, massaging them.

"You don't have to," Jamie excused him.

"Yeah I do," Peter protested, "I told you I'd be with you through all of it."

Jamie smiled and nodded, resting easier against his chest, "I guess so," she said. It was going to be different, not being alone. Up until this moment she hadn't let Peter completely into her heart yet. She thought she had, at least as much as she was capable. But now she completely gave in and promised to let him help her if she ever needed it, no matter what. It would take some control over her pride, but Pete was worth it.

The rain slowed to a drizzle as Jamie and Peter sat in the garden, quietly recovering from the day's mishap. Peter put his head back and had nearly fallen asleep he was so relaxed when he heard two sets of feet marching across the bridge.

"Next time you two decide to be spontaneous in the rain, bring an umbrella," Kess beamed as she and John walked over to them.

"Hey babe," John turned to his girlfriend, holding an umbrella over her, "When can we have a wet t-shirt contest?" he smirked.

Kess rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jamie, tossing Peter a towel and wrapping one around her friend, "Such a guy," she smiled, "You guys are crazy for sitting out here in the cold. I swear Jamie if you get sick I am not making you soup and keeping you company."

"Shut up, you know you totally would," John teased her.

"Well maybe some soup, and I'd probably sit and watch movies with you," she admitted. "Oh man Jamie, your eyes! They're so awesome," she squealed when she noticed her friend's irises, "Where can I get some?"

"Oh thanks," Jamie sat up, smiling a little embarrassed. She wasn't used to being complemented on something she viewed as a defect.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Kess said a little more seriously, "I was about ready to rip Matt's head off his shoulders."

"She really almost did," John nodded.

Jamie laughed a little, "Hey now, he's mine."

"Don't worry," Kess grinned, "I know you have dibbs. I left him alone. Anyway, we have more important stuff to do now."

"Yeah I need to go see the Professor," Jamie started to stand with Peter at her side.

Kess raised her eyebrow, "I'm talking about getting ready for the dance silly that can wait. I'm sure he knows you're fine by now and if not, John and Peter can go tell him. You're coming with me. We need to shower, do our hair, I have to paint your nails, makeup and a ton of other things," she pulled on Jamie's hand, "Peter's had you long enough, now you're mine."

"Do we get to eat dinner?" Jamie asked letting herself be led.

"If you're good," Kess laughed.

The group walked back inside, Peter content to let Jamie go with Kess. It would take her mind off everything that was bothering her and remind her that she was a student and a friend, not a killer. They entered through the garage where the Professor was waiting for them. "Jamie, would you mind coming with me?" he asked, "I'll give her back soon Kess."

"Oh alright," the stylish mutant agreed, "But don't take too long, it's only 3."

"Come on fashion queen," John took her arm, "You can help me get ready. Make sure it's all to your liking."

Kess giggled as they went up the stairs to John's room, "You're right, you do need help. We'll see if I have any more miracles stuffed up my sleeve."

"Alright then," the Professor started down the hall to his office, "You can come too Peter, can't have you breaking your promise," he smiled knowingly.

"No sir we can't," Peter took Jamie's hand in his and followed.

"Wait," Jamie pulled away, "Logan," she called to the mutant who was just about to step out into the garage, "Maybe you can help me figure this out," she walked up to him, "And I promise not to throw you into the wall this time."

"You didn't really throw me," Logan defended himself gruffly, "It was more of a shove, and I was off balance anyway."

Jamie shook her head and tried not to laugh, "Right, my bad, come on."

In Xavier's office Jamie and Peter each took a seat at the two chairs in front of the Professor's desk while Logan leaned against the wall behind them. "Why don't you start by explaining what happened a long time ago Jamie," Charles began.

Jamie took a moment to collect her thoughts then steeled her face, "It's all very choppy and I can't give you details or clarify that much. But I remember being in Canada with my father, at least that's what I always call him, I have no idea who he is. This morning I had a dream about him where he said that he made me what I am, but I don't know if that means he's my blood father or that he's the one who trained me to do what I did."

"Which is what?" Charles pressed further.

Jamie looked down, not wanting to tell the Professor what she had done for fear of being kicked out of the school. Peter put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed tight, giving her the support and courage she needed. "He would send me into buildings, usually warehouses, they might have been military, and I'd…kill whoever was inside." Logan winced and started pacing, he'd had no idea that what was bothering her had been this awful, how could she have suppressed that for so long? "I didn't remember it until this morning when I had that dream. I guess it just came back to me then."

"I know this is hard Jamie," the Professor said soothingly, "But if you could tell us anything you can remember."

"Well, I don't remember what he looked like or if he had a name or anything like that. But I think he had a lot of power over me. At least enough to turn me into a monster whenever the lights went off," Jamie sighed deeply, feeling disgusted with herself.

"Jamie," Charles said sharply, "You were never a monster, someone abused your powers and made you do terrible things. This is not your fault and do not think for a moment that it is."

"Can you think of anything else about this man?" Logan asked, "Any way that we can identify him? Do you remember anything else about the buildings? Where they were or what kind of people you killed? Were they speaking English, French, anything?"

"No Logan," Jamie snapped annoyed, "And can you stop pacing, you're making me nervous."

"Sorry," Logan walked over to the desk, "Do you know why this man would send you into those places?"

"I have no clue," Jamie shook her head seriously, "Just some sick freak that wanted to see people die?" she shrugged, "You got me."

"Ok Jamie," Charles folded his hands, "I think that's enough for now. You're free to leave, and try to enjoy the evening, don't think about what has happened. We will get it all figured out in time. Have fun."

"Yes Professor," Jamie got up and left with Peter.

Logan turned to leave the room after the students but Charles stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know, out for a bit. Why?" Logan asked skeptically.

Charles smiled, "Well we need chaperones for tonight."

Logan groaned, "You had better be kidding."

Xavier shook his head, "I'll see you in the ballroom at 6:30, try to look appropriate," he dismissed his mutant friend.

"Let's stop by the kitchen first," Jamie steered her larger than life boyfriend down the hall, "I have a feeling Kess is not going to care whether I get dinner or not."

"Yeah, she's a woman on a mission," Peter laughed. Jamie sat down at the breakfast table in the empty kitchen while Peter made them some sandwiches on wheat bread. "You look like you need a nap," he surveyed Jamie as they ate.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Jamie insisted but a huge yawn betrayed her and she laughed, "Well, maybe I could do with a short one." The day had been so full of emotional and physical stress that it was starting to catch up to her. She stretched in her chair and yawned again.

"Alright, let's go," Peter said put their empty plates in the dishwasher. He walked her up to her room where she changed out of her wet clothes and into some dry sweatpants and a tank. Peter pulled down her covers and Jamie got in bed.

"Thanks for all you did today," she said, staring at him from her pillow, "And I'm sorry for everything. For being so hostile and not telling you about what happened in my past."

Peter shook his head and sat on the edge of her bed, "Don't even think about it, you had no idea," he brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Just get some-." He was about to say 'rest' but Jamie's eyes had closed and she was breathing evenly, already asleep.

He sat watching her for a few minutes then heard voices coming from the bathroom. He got up carefully, so as not to wake her, and knocked softly on the door. "Come in, we have to get you in the shower and…oh, it's just you," Kess said when she realized it was Peter.

"Sorry to disappoint," he smiled. Kess was standing in front of the mirror brushing out her long, midnight black hair. She'd just blow dried it and was waiting for the flat iron to get hot enough to use. John was sitting on the sink reading the backs of the hair products and body lotions that lay next to him.

"Do you even know half of what's in these things?" he asked, putting one in Kess' face.

She took the bottle and started to spray it through her hair as she brushed, "No and I don't care, it makes my hair silky and full and that's all that matters." Peter laughed and shook his head. "Hey, so what happened?" Kess questioned him.

Peter shrugged, "Not much, we explained it all to the Professor, she's in there taking a nap now." Peter opened the door and checked on Jamie who was still sleeping soundly.

"That's good," Kess patted his arm, "She'll need her energy for all the dancing."

"You look like you could use a rest too big guy," John said noticing the dark circles under his eyes, "You shouldn't worry yourself too much about her, you'll make yourself sick."

Peter went to sit back next to Jamie again and his two friends followed, "You know you'd be the same if it was Kess," he caressed Jamie's face.

"Nah, I don't even like her that much," John replied sarcastically.

Kess punched him in the stomach, "You're lucky I know you don't mean that or you'd end up with one nasty snake in your bed," she glared.

"Isn't she just so sweet and adorable?" John said rubbing his abs where he'd been hit. "Alright, we'll leave you two alone for a while."

"Just a short while though," Kess said over her shoulder as John led her back through the bathroom.

At around 4:30 Kess went back and poked Peter in the side, "Time to get up," she said into his ear, "Come on Colossus, wakey wakey." Peter snored a little but didn't seem to hear her. "Ok, I really hate to do this," she picked up Jamie's alarm clock and hit the alarm button. It went off loudly and both Jamie and Peter shot up, rubbing their eyes groggily. "Alright, up we go, it's party time and I still have to turn this combat boot into a glass slipper before 6:30."

"Alright, alright," Jamie got up, "She's such a drill sergeant," she told Peter.

"Yep, and you're in fashion boot camp, now into the shower," Kess shooed Jamie to the bathroom, "You do the same," she told Peter, "I will have no stinky dates this evening. Now get."

Peter had to laugh and gave Jamie a wave, "Good luck with this one," he said.

Jamie showered long and hot making sure she was squeaky clean from head to toe. "Ok, so what first?" she asked and went into Kess' room in her robe.

"First I'm going to paint your nails this light yellow, it's practically the same color as your earrings, so sit on my bed and don't move," Kess' make up was already done and her hair fell long and full over her shoulders and down her back, pulled to the side and held by a tiny pink clip letting shorter wisps of hair fall around her face.

Jamie did what she was told, glad she'd eaten before hand, as Kess painted her toes and her fingernails with a lacquer that matched her dress. Jamie turned on the TV to entertain herself while Kess did her thing and tried to sit as still as possible.

"Move over here to the vanity while those dry," the fashionista began to do Jamie's makeup. "This eye shadow is going to make your new eyes look so badass," she said while painting Jamie's lids with a pale pink then a darker charcoal on the outer lids, giving her a slight smoky eye. She went through the same routine as when she'd given Jamie a makeover using eye lash curlers, mascara and all the other makeup tools she had at her disposal. "You stay here, I'm going to get your dress." Kess retrieved the outfit from Jamie's closet and took it out of the bag, hanging it on her closet next to her own black dress. "Ok, now I will try to tame this beast," Kess giggled and started to straighten Jamie's hair.

Jamie gave her a playful look and let her friend start to work on her hair. Kess sprayed product through the locks then pulled them into a tight ponytail at the back of Jamie's head. She styled the bangs so they cut straight across Jamie's forehead looking very high fashion. A few wisps of hair fell about Jamie's temples and over her ears.. "Wow it looks perfect," Jamie said, turning her head from side to side in the mirror.

"As if it would look like anything else," Kess laughed sarcastically, "Ok, now I'll help you get in your dress." The two girls dressed and put on their shoes then took turns surveying themselves in the full length mirror to make sure there were no loose ends. Jamie's lemon citrine jewelry glittered against her skin and her dress fit just right. The stitched bands were small and gave her a good silhouette while the cutouts gave the dress a sexy, playful feel. "You look fantastic," Kess told Jamie, "Seriously, if Peter doesn't drop dead at the first sight of you, I'll kill him."

Jamie chuckled, "I think I might have a heart attack, I have never looked like this, or felt so…"

"Gorgeous?" Kess finished for her, "Don't worry, give it some time, you'll get used to it," she winked and moved in front of the mirror. Kess' dress was made for her, it was too sexy for words, outlining every tantalizing curve, making her look sultry and sophisticated at the same time. "It's just not fair."

"What's not fair?" Jamie asked.

"That we look this good," Kess smiled devilishly, "Come on girl, let's go knock 'em dead."

Peter and John were waiting for their dates at the foot of the stairs that led into the ballroom. The black and white checkered hall and stairs was covered with a velvety red carpet, making the entire occasion feel like the Oscars. John checked his watch, "They should be here any minute. Kess said they'd be here at 7:30."

"And when was the last time that girl of yours was on time?" Peter asked. He felt fantastic now, even though they had been waiting for their ladies for a little while, he didn't mind. It was as if the air had been cleansed of a choking fog, he could breathe easier and enjoy himself. So many things had happened that day it seemed like he had aged a several years. He now understood Jamie completely, how much her past and learned attitudes influenced her and how all she really needed was a family, one that wouldn't let her down.

Kess and Jamie got to the ballroom only a few minutes late, they had been voting for the Winter King and Queen outside in the hall. Jamie looped her arm through Kess' and they started toward the stairs when they were very rudely separated. Amanda, the girl that Peter had dated prior to Jamie, shoved through them, holding up her overlarge baby blue dress. "She has to have at least 3 more skirts under there," Kess shook her head.

"Or a few umbrellas," Jamie added.

Amanda walked slowly now that she had pushed aside Jamie, she stood at the top of the stairs, looking down on the students who were mingling and pouring drinks around the dance floor. Peter and his friend John were staring up at her, mouths practically lying on the floor as they started to walk up the stairs towards her. Amanda smiled proudly and walked down the stairs, stopping in front of her old boyfriend. "I knew you'd come back around Pete," she purred, "I've missed you so much."

"J, you look amazing," Peter said as he walked right passed Amanda, leaving her fuming on the steps. He took Jamie's hand and led her to the top of the stairs. "You're so beautiful," he kissed her lips lightly.

Jamie smiled shyly, "Thanks Ruskie, you don't look too bad yourself," she rubbed his arm.

"Want some punch or something?" he asked.

"Sure, all this beautifying made me dehydrated," she laughed as they walked down to the dance floor.

John shook his head in semi-disbelief, "Babe, I have no words," he took Kess' hand.

"That's what I was going for," she murmured sensually.

Her boyfriend shivered, "You are something else, I don't know what you do but I like it."

"Then I guess I shouldn't stop," she cooed and traced a finger down his chest, making him feel weak in the knees for a moment.

Kess and John met Jamie and Peter at the punch bowl and watched students filter in to the ballroom. "So what do you think the chances are that Logan ends up being a chaperon?" John asked.

Jamie pondered the question, "10 out of 10," she answered.

"You're pretty confident he's here," Peter cocked an eyebrow, "I would have wagered _maybe _-2 out of 10."

Kess couldn't contain her laughter, "He standing in the corner guys," she pointed to the end of the punch table where Logan was brooding and drinking a beer.

"I guess the Professor let him have one indulgence," John took Kess' hand and pulled her out to the floor as the DJ started the music, "Alright, I didn't come here to drink punch, move those hips snake charmer." Kess giggled and let him twirl her around. John pressed her close to him, one hand on the small of her back and the other holding her jeweled hand. John was dressed to the nines in a black pinstripe suit, his hair styled just the way Kess wanted. They disappeared happily into the crowd that was forming on the floor.

Jamie and Peter danced, slightly hidden in a private corner. Peter held Jamie close to his body, swaying back and forth with her hand pressed into his. Every so often Jamie would catch sight of her friend, moving in rhythm with John like they were one. "Having a nice time pretty girl?" Peter asked, playing with her hair.

"The best," Jamie looked up at him, admiring him in his formal outfit. She'd told him her dress was brown so he was wearing a dark burgundy silk shirt with a fitted black suit jacket and pants.

The music went on for a while and about two hours after things had really started Jean took the mic from the DJ. "Ok everyone, the votes are in we're going to announce the Winter Formal Court! Jubilee, your student class president will do the honors."

Jubilee took the mic from Jean, she was dressed in a beaded orange dress with a long train and looked stunning. "Alright, is everyone having a good time?" she asked energetically, receiving a cheer from the crowd. Jamie and Peter had found Kess and John and were standing towards the front of the group. "First we're going to announce the cutest couple. And the winner is…Bobby and Rogue!" Bobby dragged his date up to the stage with him to accept their flowers, Rogue stood shyly in an elegant peach, high necked dress and long white gloves. She looked lovely with her hair done up and white pearls hanging from her ears. "And next we have the best dressed category. I'm sure we can all guess who won this…Kess Velasco and John Devereaux!"

"That's you!" Jamie hugged Kess as she and John hurried on stage. Kess received a bouquet of flowers and at the insistence of Jubilee she and John struck a pose together. Kess leaned into John with her hand on her hip and put on a super model face, pouting her lip and looking sultry. John draped an arm around his girlfriend and tucked the other into his pocket pulling his jacket back to reveal his light pink shirt, he matched Kess' bored model look receiving a room full of applause and laughter.

"Alright, and now, the moment you've all been waiting for," Jubilee continued, "Your Winter Formal King and Queen are…Jamie and Peter Rasputin!"

Jamie was dumbfounded, she had no idea she'd even been nominated for Formal Queen, and believed even less that she could have won. She didn't even think that many people knew who she was or that she knew that many people. Apparently she'd had a better attitude and been more sociable than she thought. Peter took Jamie's hand and led her to the stage, she was standing with a confused look on her face and he figured she could use a little guidance. Jean handed her a bouquet of long stemmed roses and a golden crown. Scott gave Peter a similar crown and placed a sash around each of the winners.

"Let's hear it for our Winter Formal Court!" Jubilee shouted. The crowd of students cheered loudly for everyone that stood on the stage.

Kess gave Jamie a big hug, "You're the prettiest Queen yet!" she said.

"Well until you're Queen," Jamie hugged her best friend.

"I'll stick with Best Dressed," she said, "I had Queen last year, too much responsibility and kissing babies," she laughed.

"Now the Queen and King will share a spotlight dance," Jubilee announced, once the clapping had subsided.

The winners stepped off the stage while Peter led Jamie to the center of the dance floor and held her close, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Well this is something I'm not used to," Jamie whispered, "All this attention, it's sort of weirding me out."

"Just go with the flow baby girl, you're the most beautiful woman in the world," Peter replied and looked down at her, flashing a pearly white grin. The lights went out and Peter could feel Jamie tense against him. "Don't worry, I'm here," he said. Jamie hugged close to Peter, she had never danced in a dress in her life but she felt natural with Peter so it didn't matter that she didn't know exactly where to put her feet. He guided her, confident in his steps. He'd seen the nervous look in her eyes and smiled sweetly doing his best to make this the most wonderful night of Jamie's life. Their dance ended and the next song started playing, encouraging everyone else to get back on the floor.

"Having fun?" Kess asked, hurrying over to her friend.

"Tons, who doesn't have fun dancing?" Jamie joked. They spun and twirled the rest of the night away until after midnight and Jean announced that the dance was ending.

"Oh that reminds me!" Kess exclaimed, "We need to take pictures!"

"Honey, it's going on 1 in the morning, you want to take pictures now?" John raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, and you're going to like it aren't you?" she retorted sassily.

"Guess I'm just a softie," he shrugged and smiled, happy to be with his girl on such a fantastic night.

Kess looked around for someone to take their picture, "Hey Mandy, do me a favor and snap a few pics," she shoved her camera into Amanda's hands as she was coming up the stairs alone. Amanda fumed with rage but complied long enough to take three pictures of the group, one of them all and one of each couple, then gave Kess back the camera and stomped away angrily. "That's weird, she looked upset or something," Kess said feigning ignorance.

"You are so bad," Jamie snickered.

The two couples walked back to the girls' rooms. "This was the most amazing night," Jamie said, pulling Peter into her room by his tie.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself hot stuff," he gave her a long kiss, "You look beautiful."

"And you look like a big hunk of handsome," she looked at him lovingly, watching him yawn, "That could use some rest," she finished.

"Yeah I guess it has been a long day," he said, "Well goodnight Jamie, and thank you for an unbelievable night."

Jamie hugged her boyfriend tightly, "No, Pete, thank you. For everything."

"Don't worry about it J, you're my girl. It's in the contract," he smiled and kissed her lightly, heading back to his room for bed.

"Spin one more time, so I can get the full effect," John said, lying on Kess' bed.

Kess laughed and turned slowly in a circle, "Like that?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Perfect," John held out his hand, "Come over here." Kess pulled off her shoes and lay down on her bed, snuggling up to John. He pulled her into the crook of his arm and kissed her. "You are so perfect Kess," he whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, John," she purred and kissed the side of his neck.

"That tickles," he squirmed, "Alright, to bed you go. I'll see you in the morning beautiful," he sat up and caressed her face with his hand. It was so smooth and brown, it's like she was made of silk.

"Goodnight gorgeous," Kess kissed him one more time, her dark brown eyes sparkled yellow as she looked at him lovingly. John left and went to bed in his room while Kess took of her dress, tied up her hair and washed the makeup off her face. She lay down in bed and looked at the picture of her and John from last year's Prom. She loved every minute she spent with him. He'd been somewhat immature when they first met but they'd both grown over the time they'd spent together. John had developed from being a guy into a man that she could depend on and go to with her problems. He became an independent, responsible individual, instead of making stupid jokes she'd dubbed 'guy jokes', he had her doubled over laughing at his impressions and puns. What she respected and appreciated the most was how much he tried for her, never taking anything too lightly. He always listened and made sure that if he could do anything at all to make her happier, he did it. Whether it be washing his clothes more often or cutting back on some of the more obnoxious topics he liked to go on about. He did his best to relate to her and the gesture did not go unnoticed. Kess was always thinking about John, no matter where she was he was always on her mind. If she was out and saw a CD he might enjoy she'd pick it up, when his room was getting extra ripe she'd do some of the laundry and organize his desk to help him out. She kept her girl talk to a minimum and tried to stop herself whenever she felt a nagging session coming on. They worked out their problems through talking and trying, it was the key to how they stayed so happy and in love instead of living out a boring life doing the 'same old thing' every weekend.

Jamie changed out of her dress and washed all the goop off her face and got comfortable. She crawled into bed and rolled over and over, deciding that she wasn't quite ready to fall asleep. Jamie sat up and looked at her clock, it read 2AM and she thought it was just the right time for a late night muffin. She went downstairs to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk and grabbed a muffin from the basket that was perpetually full of them. Someone else walked into the room behind her and Jamie didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Fancy meeting you here," she smiled, setting her snack down at the table and turning to face Logan.

"You looked great out there kiddo," he said, talking a coke out of the fridge and popping it open, "Put a lot of those other girls to shame."

Jamie laughed, "Thanks Logan that means a lot coming from you."

"It was good to see you having fun and not worrying about today. Our decision might not have turned out well so well if you had," he smiled to himself.

Jamie cocked her head, "What are you talking about and who is your co-conspirator?"

"Peter and I thought we should nominate you for the position of Queen," he admitted, "And it looks like it worked."

Jamie shook her head, "You, I should have known," she finished the muffin and slurped the rest of her milk down, "But thanks, for everything. It's more than I could ask for."

"Don't mention it kid," Logan gave her a pat on the back and went to his room. Jamie followed suit having a full heart as well as a full stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Home**

**Chapter 8: Nights Out**

John ducked just barely dodging a punch from Jamie. "Woah don't take it out on me, it's not my fault Peter's still gone." Kess and Peter had been away for a little over a week on a mission and Jamie was starting to get antsy.

"I can't help that I miss him, or that you're reaction time is slow," Jamie replied spinning around and directing a kick at his solar plexus. The first few days had been fine, she was busy with class and working in the garage, but after they had missed the date they should have been home she was starting to worry. She knew Peter could take care of himself just fine, but still, she would rather be there with him, just in case.

"Alright that's it," he smiled, breathing hard. He quickly retaliated with an outer forearm block then moved into a roundhouse kick and earned a point.

Jamie grinned, she loved fighting and John was an excellent opponent despite not having a mutation that increased his physical strength. The two students continued to dance in circles around each other, Jamie front kicked John, sending him backwards. He regained his balance, sneakers squealing on the floor and ran towards Jamie, jumping into a forward flying kick. Jamie reacted instantly and rolled under him on her shoulder, then leapt up and side kicked him. John gripped his side, "Man, you do _not _hold back."

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength," Jamie snickered between panting breaths, "You want to get some lunch?"

"Peter had better never leave for this long again," John stretched out as they left the training room, "No, I think I'll take a shower, I still have some homework to do but maybe…Jamie?" John turned around when he realized he was the only one walking. Jamie was standing still a few feet behind him concentrating very hard. "What is it?"

Jamie looked at John and a smile spread wide across her face. She bolted down the hall with John in tow. "Peter!" she exclaimed when she skidded into his room.

"Hey Jamie," Peter laughed as his girlfriend launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how much I missed you! Don't ever leave again!" Jamie let go of his neck and gave him a long kiss.

Peter couldn't have imagined a better greeting, "Believe me J, I think I know how you feel. Sorry I was gone so long."

"I think John is the one you should apologize to," Jamie turned as their friend walked into his room, "I'm not sure he could have taken another session with me in the training room."

"Yeah man, she's a beast. I probably have more bruises than you do," John laughed.

"You better not have broken my boyfriend," a fourth voice said from the doorway, John whirled around and scooped Kess into his arms. "Nice to see you too," she laughed as he planted kisses all over her face.

"Don't worry, I left him in one piece for you," Jamie gave her best friend a hug.

"Good," Kess set her bag down at her feet, "I wouldn't want to have to get a new one. I've kind of gotten attached to him.

"Glad I mean so much to you," John commented sarcastically, still grinning.

"Aw come on sweetheart, you can help me unpack," Kess took his hand as John grabbed her bag and followed her back to her room.

Jamie opened Peter's suitcase which was sitting on his bed and started to take things out, laying them on the bed or throwing them in his hamper if they were dirty. "Tell me everything," she demanded, "Every detail." Jamie still had not been on a mission yet, even though she'd been living at the Institute for over two years. She'd been going to group training sessions in the Danger Room to prepare her for a mission in the future. She was the oldest one in the class but the Professor felt it was necessary for her to go through the more basic team building exercises. It was all monitored as well so in case Jamie had another incident like she'd had the first time, there would be someone there to help her stay in control. So far nothing had happened and Jamie was excelling faster than lightning through all the exercises. Kess kept telling her it couldn't be much longer before she had her first mission, but until then Jamie had to settle for listening to the stories of her friends.

Peter wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her head, "It wasn't anything special, Scott was a nazi as always, Jean was her usual flirty self and Wolverine was, well Wolverine," he snickered.

"What did you do? And why did it take so long?" Jamie asked, putting his toothbrush and other toiletries back in the bathroom.

"Well initially we were there as security for the Vice President in France when he was giving a speech. Everything was going fine but Kess learned about a terrorist attack set for two days after the speech so we had to take care of that. It wasn't a huge attack though the group was small and independent. They had a lot of fire arms however, that's where I came in," he smiled proudly.

Jamie snickered at him, "That's my cocky Ruskie, so nothing bad happened?"

"Ah, no, no nothing bad," Peter scratched the back of his head.

Jamie dropped one of his shirts back in the suitcase and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "You're not telling the truth. I can smell a lie as easily as I can smell what's for dinner. Spill it big shot."

"I swear it's nothing," Peter tried to explain, "I mean I'm totally fine now, it was just a tiny little slash in my side…and arm."

"Tiny eh?" Jamie rolled up his shirt and ran her fingers over the long, deep wound held together by stitches. She did the same to his arm and gasped, "Peter this is almost to the bone, what do you mean nothing bad happened," she glared.

Peter had to keep himself from smiling; it was entertaining to see Jamie mad at him over this. He had missed her every second he was gone worrying about her back at the mansion, and it was obvious she had been just as worried about him. He was going to have to keep that in mind the next time he was away without her. "I'm sorry J, I didn't mean for it to happen, one of the mutants masterminding the attack threw a plate of glass at me from behind while I wasn't in my Colossus form. Jean took great care of me though, only a few stitches and I was good as new."

Jamie gave him a side look, "Good as new is an exaggeration but at least you're ok, just be more careful. Got it?"

"Got it pretty girl," Peter pulled her close and gave her another kiss, "So did anything exciting happen here? How are your training sessions going?"

"They're alright, the hardest part is trying to keep all these freshmen in line. Compared to them, I'm the ideal teammate," she joked and shut the empty suitcase.

"You'll be out on the battlefield with me in no time babe," Peter picked up his laundry hamper and started downstairs to the laundry room with Jamie following him.

"I hope so, it's boring as hell here while you guys are away in China and France and who knows where else," she mused, feeling annoyed that she was still not allowed to accompany her friends.

Peter put his arm around her shoulders as they walked down to the basement, "Don't worry, just be patient J. I know it's not your forte," he chuckled, "But it's worth it."

"I know, I know," Jamie loaded up one of the washers with Peter's clothes and started it. "Alright, while this goes I have a surprise to show you," she smiled mischievously.

"A surprise?" Peter pried, "What is it."

"I can't tell you genius," Jamie took his big hands and lead him to the first floor hallway, "Ok, now close your eyes." Peter complied and let her guide him down the hall and into the garage. "Now open!" Peter couldn't believe what he was looking at, the most amazing and tricked out black Mazda RX-8. "Do you love it?" Jamie asked, barely able to contain her own excitement.

"Oh. My. God. Yes," Peter hugged her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe, "When did you do this?"

"I started it the night you left, took me seven days with a few all nighters," Jamie beamed, "So let me give you the run down," she opened the hood of the car. "Ok inside you've got a Cat Back exhaust system, high flow intake manifold, large diameter down-pipe, an engine management unit, fuel injectors, limited stopping differentiation and of a course a high performance differentiation. Only the best for my baby," she batted her eyelashes.

"What kind of suspension?" Peter asked, examining every inch of the engine.

"A coil over suspension system," Jamie told him, "There're also large diameter sway bars, a west shot of nitrous oxide, pro performance tires, obviously, as well as light weight windows and seats, and a State 2 Turbo Kit. I'll add upgrades when I get them. On the outside we have Sweeper ground effects, a Heckler spoiler, Trident Hood Northeast Hood Scoop, Xenon 8000 K Street Sack side mirrors, duel sonic exhaust tips and 20 inch Antares rims."

Peter grinned and shook his head, "Man I love it when you talk mechanics to me. Any accessories?"

Jamie looked at him, "Come on Ruskie, I built this car not your grandma, of course there's accessories. There's a white under glow, two 12 inch JL audio subs, two 8 inch JL audio subs and a dark black tint. She goes 0-60 in 4.45 seconds and 0-100 in only 10.21. Her top speed is 198, or at least that's what the Dyno says, I know she can go faster but I'll have to test her myself when Scott will let me," she concluded.

"But Scott was with me in France," Peter said confused.

"I needed his permission for some of the equipment and Julian, the music teacher, contacted him while you guys were at the hotel. He promised to keep a secret as long as I checked in with Julian about what I was doing and didn't drive it anywhere," she told him.

Peter's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "J you are amazing. I am speechless."

"Good," Jamie laughed and tossed him the keys, "Less talking, more driving."

"Ah, ah, ah," Scott scolded from the door to the garage, "You're not just taking off in that thing right now," he walked out to them. Jamie rolled her eyes, annoyed at Scott for raining on her parade. "Don't worry, you'll get to eventually," he assured Peter, "But not before your debriefing. We're all waiting in the Professor's office. You can come too Jamie, I'm sure you'll be in your own debriefings before long."

Scott's final comment raised her spirits and she walked happily with Peter to the Professor's office. Ororo and Jean were sitting in the two chairs in front of the Professor's desk, Logan was leaning against the wall in his usual place and Scott went to stand near Jean. Kess was sitting in John's lap on the small loveseat by the door, Peter took the place next to John and Jamie perched herself on the arm of the sofa. Peter put his arm around her waist and rubbed her thigh while Xavier went through some of the notes that Ororo had compiled about the mission. "Thank you all for coming," he nodded at Jamie, "I promise I'll keep this short. This was not our first run in with the terrorist group New World Mutants and it probably won't be the last." The debriefing only took about fifteen minutes while the Professor talked about the mission but it ignited Jamie's fire even more, she couldn't wait to see action in the field.

Kess and John followed Jamie and Peter down to finish his laundry. "I'm glad this is a group affair guys," Peter said after he set the dryer for his clothes.

"Don't worry big guy, we've all seen your boxers before," John kidded and sat himself on one of the washing machines, pulling Kess against his knees and playing with her hair.

"So what did you think of the car?" Kess asked Peter.

"It's amazing," he replied, "But how did you know?"

"I heard it from Julian, I had to talk to him about an assignment and he told me then, Julian's not exactly the best at keeping secrets, but don't worry, I didn't tell," Kess promised, "You have to show me later. Julian said it was pretty awesome."

"Pretty awesome is an understatement," Peter explained, "It's more like my dream car and then some."

"You know what you should do?" John perked up, "You should take the car to that outdoor show in Midtown. I heard they're going to have all kinds there hot rods, antiques, everything."

"That's a great idea," Peter agreed, "Do you have the number for the Midtown Car Association?"

"Of course," John tossed Peter his phone and Peter called to enter the car.

"Ok, it's official, we have a spot at the show on Sunday. What do you think J?"

"I think that car show just got a lot better," she answered with a proud smile.

By the time Sunday rolled around Jamie was more than ready to take the car out on the road. She had to force herself to remember that it belonged to Peter and she wanted him to be the first to drive it. While she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth she heard a knock at her door and went to answer it. "Morning pretty girl," Peter entered and handed her a bagel with cream cheese.

"Morning Ruskie," Jamie laughed and set the bagel on her desk while she finished brushing.

"You ready for today?" Peter sat on her bed and looked through the book that was sitting on her nightstand, titled _A History of Engines and Suspensions_.

"You know it," Jamie started on the bagel. There was another knock on the door and Peter shouted for them to come in.

"We gonna leave soon?" John asked, he seemed even more excited about the car show than Jamie.

"Just waiting on your girlfriend, buddy," Peter began to say.

"You're going to be waiting on your girlfriend too," Kess said opening the door that lead to the bathroom and grabbing Jamie's hand, "She'll be just another second."

"But it's a car show, I'm not wearing a skirt to this no matter what you say," Jamie protested.

"You're not wearing a skirt," Kess laughed, "Don't worry. Even I'm not wearing one." The dark haired mutant was dressed in a much more casual outfit for their weekend excursion. She had on a pair of dark jeans with holes in the knees and a bright blue tube top with a short sleeved, striped hoodie over her shoulders. "I wanted to give you these, I found them in a consignment shop in Paris," Kess handed a pair of dark leather cowboy boots to Jamie.

"Oh my gosh!" Jamie exclaimed, "These are great, thanks so much for thinking of me."

"No problem girl," Kess slipped her feet into black converses.

Jamie kicked off her sneakers and stepped into the boots. They fit perfectly and matched her belt which was dark brownish-red leather as well. She had on her favorite Wranglers and yellow Ford t-shirt.

"Alright, we're ready," Jamie went back to her room with Kess and the four headed downstairs to the garage.

Peter started the engine of the Mazda and took a moment to listen to the purr it made, "It's like a lion," he said, "Powerful, graceful and vicious."

"It's not like I could make something weak and clumsy," Jamie told him.

"Nope, and don't worry babe, you can drive it home on the way back," Peter gave her his word. The car show was full of people roaming from one car to another. Held outside in an open field there were more cars that anyone, even Jamie, had seen before. Peter found the spot their Mazda was registered for and parked it. A group of teenagers immediately came over to admire the work of art and pester him with questions. "Ask her kids, she built it," he pointed to Jamie. Jamie blushed a little but accepted all the questions that came her way and answered them knowledgeably.

Peter pocketed the keys to the car after Jamie was done and the group started to wander around the show, looking at the other vehicles. The cars were separated into sections and the other cars around Jamie's took after those seen in the movie _The Fast and The Furious_. To the right of the Mazda was a white Ford RS200 with bright headlights that shone even in the sunlight. A black and blue BMW MS caught Peter's eye and he hurried over to it. "Very nice," John came up behind his friend, "What engine?" he asked the man standing with it.

"S62 DOHC V8," the man answered curtly.

"Just like in the movie," Peter nodded, "I wonder if there's a…yep, right over there." He pointed and the two guys threaded through the cars to a silver Nissan GT-R.

"Is this from that movie?" Kess asked.

"Yeah, Paul Walker drives a blue one," Jamie answered, "It had a PB26 engine."

"That sounds…impressive," Kess feigned knowledge of what that meant.

Jamie laughed, "It means it is fast," she explained.

"That's what I figured. Hey that one looks familiar, was it in _Fast and Furious_ too?" she pointed to a white Saleen S302 PJ with twin black stripes running down the middle.

"Hell yeah," Jamie ran over to the Mustang and looked inside at the black leather seats. "This is beautiful," she breathed, "Do you mind?" The owner of the car shook his head and Jamie slid behind the wheel.

"That's when you look your best J, in a driver's seat instead of a mini skirt," Peter chuckled admiring her from the front.

"She looks equally as hot in both," Kess retorted.

"Don't worry baby," John kissed her forehead, "No one doubts your ability to dress Jamie. Come on, let's get a coke, you want anything Peter?"

"I'm good," Peter replied, "Jamie?"

"I'll take a diet coke if you don't mind," Jamie got out of the car and walked around with Peter.

They passed a few more cars and Jamie stopped to compare the two Dodge Chargers, one from 1974 and one from 2007. "Hey Jamie," Peter put his arm around her as they walked, "I forgot to ask you. I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas with my family in Russia this year."

Jamie's eye grew wide, "Are you serious Peter? Oh I would love to!"

"Great!" Peter gave her a quick kiss, "I asked my mom and she said it was a great idea, she scolded me a little for not inviting you sooner."

"Well maybe I should scold you too," Jamie smirked. Things were getting better all the time in Jamie's life. She'd heard so much about Peter's family and she couldn't wait to meet them. That's what had always been missing for her, she never had a family to call her own but now she had a great boyfriend, a friend who was practically her sister and another friend she could count on no matter what. While she had her pals she was still excited to get the chance to be around a real, traditional family and she didn't think there was one better than Peter's out there. Christmas was only a few weeks away and now she anticipated the holiday even more.

"Did you ask her about Russia?" John asked as he and Kess walked up.

"Yeah he did," Jamie answered rubbing Peter's orange t-shirt clad chest, "It's going to be so much fun!"

"You can make angels in the snow and we'll make angels in the sand," John laughed and took a sip of the drink Kess was holding.

"We're going to Egypt to see the Velascos, they moved back to Cairo a few months ago," Kess explained and handed Jamie her diet coke.

"That's awesome, when was the last time you saw them?" she asked.

"About five years ago, it feels like forever," Kess linked arms with Jamie as they followed the guys to the hot rods section, "It'll be nice to see them again. We always go to L.A. to see John's family but this year we decided to make a change."

"That'll be fun, have you been back to Egypt at all since you were a kid?" Jamie sipped her can.

"Just once," Kess said distractedly, "For a mission."

"Speaking of missions," Jamie said as they passed a bright yellow 1969 Chevy Camaro, "Pete said you were the one that blew the cover of that terrorist group in France."

Kess blushed a little, "Yeah, after the VP's speech Jean felt there was still a threat so I did some spying and undercover work and that's how we found them."

"Damn you're good," Jamie commented, "I can't wait to be out there with you."

"I can't wait for you to be either," Kess agreed.

"So do you guys have any plans on Friday?" John leaned against the door of a green 1970 Chevelle SS.

Jamie looked down at Kess a little confused, "No? Are we supposed to?"

John shrugged, "I don't know, I was just asking a question."

"What do you have up your sleeve Sandman?" Peter gave him a suspicious side look.

The sandy haired mutant pulled out four thin pieces of paper from his pocket and held them, "It's more like what do I have in my pocket," John replied slyly, "And they're tickets to the Godsmack concert, A.F.I. opens."

Kess' jaw dropped and she leapt onto her boyfriend, "You didn't! That's amazing John!"

John beamed and hugged his girlfriend, "This better not be the only reason you're with me," he laughed.

"No, don't worry, I love you for you and all that jazz but the concert tickets are definitely a plus," she kissed him.

"How did you get these man, I heard they were sold out," Peter took one of the tickets to look at and Jamie peered over his shoulder at them.

"Please Pete, you know I'm the magic man," John winked at Kess, "A magic man with connections."

"This is awesome John thank you so much," Jamie said, "I love Godsmack, they are my favorite band on the planet."

"I know how much you play their CDs when you and Peter are working in our room, Kess and I love A.F.I., I couldn't let this opportunity to see them both pass by," John explained, "So be prepared on Friday, we're going to get some serious head banging on."

Kess giggled, hanging from John's neck, "You're the best babe, thank you."

The group spent the rest of the day threading through classic and modern cars. Jamie couldn't decide which she liked more, the hot rods with their 1963 Ford Thunderbird, the modern Dodge Challenger or the classic 1972 Gran Torino. Too many too choose from and by the time the sun had set and the group headed home, her head was swirling.

"So did you pick a favorite Jamie?" John asked when they got back in the Mazda RX-8 to head home.

Jamie revved the engine and raced down the street, pushing the car's speed. "I think that's your answer," Peter replied.

Jamie was glad to have Peter back with her, it made her feel better to be able to wake up and know he was just down the hall, instead of halfway around the world. Monday morning she woke up and took her usual seat next to Pete in their auto mechanics class. She'd taken a host of other courses but always kept her auto classes in her schedule. And now that she was taking college level courses at the Institute, she'd finished high school the previous year, she was trying to experience a variety of things while keeping her main interest in auto mechanics as her primary topic of study. At lunch she laughed with Kess, John and Peter, in drawing class she talked with Jubilee and Rogue and in Calculus she listened to Jubilee explain the plot of the latest horror flick. After classes she did an hour of training with Kess then finally an hour of her team mate training. She was walking down the first floor hallway with Logan when she heard a squeal from one of the classrooms. She exchanged looks with Logan and the two peaked into the room the sound came from.

"You don't want either of them?" Kess asked Julian excitedly.

"Nope, they're yours, I asked John if he wanted them and he said to give them to you, you'd get more use out of them. He's really working hard on that bass," Julian replied.

Kess cradled a red and black Gibson SG electric guitar in her arms, she ran her fingers down the strings carefully and the instrument sang beautifully through the amp it was connected to, "Oh Julian it's amazing. I can't believe you're getting rid of it."

"Fender sent me a white Jaguar and I figured my students would get more use out of them. So do you want the acoustic too?" Julian picked up the guitar sitting on his desk, it was a steel-string Fender made of light wood. "It's made of sitka spruce, a dreadnought style so it has a deeper sound. It's really popular, and used by a lot of folk and country artists."

"Of course I'll take it, I have a different Fender but I think I know someone who could make use of it," Kess replied, she licked her lips and sensed Jamie at the door, "Speak of the devil, J come here."

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, "Hi Mr. Robinson."

"Jamie, it's Julian, I don't like the hierarchy of Mr. and Mrs., we're all people," Julian said, true to his eclectic style of thinking.

"Julian," Jamie smiled, "So you guys were talking about me?"

"Yes, oh hey Logan," Kess waved to Wolverine who stood behind Jamie, eyeing the instruments, "Well Julian's getting rid of these two guitars and I thought the acoustic would be great for you, I've always told you I'd teach you to play but we never got around to it. I think this would be the perfect one for you to start on."

Jamie took the guitar from Julian and strummed it, she didn't know anything about playing it but from what she could tell it sounded amazing. "Really? I can have this?"

"Totally," Julian nodded emphatically, "I would love to see this wonderful instrument inspire music in another student. It would be an honor for you to have it."

"Wow, thanks Julian, thanks Kess," Jamie hugged her friend.

"No prob girlfriend," Kess replied and took the acoustic, "I'll bring it upstairs and we can go over some of the basics tonight after dinner." Kess put the guitar into a hard case and placed its counterpart into a soft case. "I'm going to put these upstairs then I'll meet you in the study room for some homework."

"See you there," Jamie watched her friend go upstairs and she left the classroom with Logan after saying goodbye to Julian.

"So you're gonna be a rockstar now?" Logan took a cigar out of his shirt pocket.

"Nah, that's Kess' claim to fame, but it'll be fun to learn," Jamie smiled then remembered something, "Did I tell you I'm going to Russia with Peter this Christmas?"

"He mentioned he was going to ask you while we were on that France trip," Logan replied, "You better make sure you stay safe."

"Aw concerned about me?" Jamie teased as they reached the stairs to the student rooms, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I bring you back something nice, maybe some better cigars instead of that cheap crap you seem to enjoy so much."

Logan took a long drag, "You think you're funny don't you? Well I'll remember that for tomorrow's training session."

"Good," Jamie laughed, "Maybe it'll be a challenge then."

"Get your ass upstairs before I make you sorry," Logan snickered at her. Jamie winked and went to her room to shower before she met Kess downstairs so they could do their Marine Biology homework together.

"You're going to teach her how to play?" Peter asked; he and John were already sitting at a corner table in the study room.

"Yep, I think it'll be fun, Jamie's a quick learner, it should take her no time at all," Kess took her books out of her bag and opened the Marine Biology textbook.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, it took the hot water forever to come on," Jamie put her things down at the table, her wet hair stuck to her face and some of the water had dripped down her back so her green tank top stuck to her skin. She took a seat next to Kess and the two worked on their Marine homework until Jubilee came to their table.

"I don't mean to disturb you guys but I have a question," she set an art book down in front of Jamie, "Are we supposed to do the sketches in chapter 3 or 4?"

"Chapter 4," Jamie answered, "And the still life of our most valuable items is due a week from today."

"Great, thanks. Hey I'll see you in Logic Kess," Jubilee went back to the table she was sharing with Kitty and Christian.

"How's your drawing class coming J?" Peter took a break from studying, "You seem really on top of things."

"It's great," Jamie replied finishing the last question from her Marine homework and opening the book for her Calculus class, "I never knew it could be so relaxing, I feel like I'm another world when I draw, I love it."

"I think you're going to find the same thing is true when you play the guitar," John piped up, "It's so soothing, it's like you said, being in another world."

After they'd finished their homework Kess and Jamie got their dinner to go, while Peter and John stayed in the dining room to eat with Christian and Bobby. "Alright," Kess took a bite of the turkey sandwich she made and set the plate on her night table. She was seated on her bed while Jamie sat cross-legged on her desk chair. "First it's important to have the right posture, it doesn't seem like it would make a difference but it really does, especially because most of the time you'll be playing, you'll be standing. So sit up straight and put your left forearm over the body and your right arm under the neck, but don't rest it on your knee, it'll skew the angle you get used to strumming from."

Jamie did as she was told and kept her back straight up and down, "Like this?" she asked.

"Perfect," Kesskallome nodded, "Alright, the first chord you're going to learn is C." Jamie learned where to put her fingers and what string to pluck for all the major chords. "Very nice," Kess congratulated her when she was able to play through them all, "We can work on it some more tomorrow, and remember to keep your nails short, it's impossible to play the guitar if you have long fingernails."

"So I can't play with my claws?" the shaggy haired mutant laughed, "Thanks a lot for the lesson Kess. I'll see you tomorrow," Jamie gathered up her guitar and the beginner's book Kess had leant her and went back to her room to go to bed.

Peter knocked on Jamie's door after she'd changed into her pajamas, "Hey J, thought I'd stop by so we could watch House."

"Oh right, it's on tonight, I almost forgot," Jamie turned her TV on and flopped onto her bed. Peter sat next to her, repositioning the pillows behind his head, and pulled Jamie between his legs. She let herself rest against his firm, muscular chest while they watched their favorite show, and thanked God again that he was home.

On Wednesday Jamie woke up and ran into Kess' room, jumping onto her bed. "Happy Birthday, Medusa!" she shouted.

Kess sat up laughing, "Thank you!" she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"So how's it feel to be 21?" Jamie asked, the two going into the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for class.

"It feels awesome," her friend replied with a slightly mischievous smile, "And don't forget tonight. We're all taking over the 2nd floor common room to watch Anchorman and John's ordering pizza."

"From where?" Jamie washed her face and fluffed her hair, doing a once over on how she looked.

"Alfredo's in Midtown," Kess started to put her eyeliner on.

"You look like Nefertiti," the clawed mutant stared at her in the mirror.

"Fine with me," the Egyptian beauty grinned.

Classes went as usual and after their training session Jamie swung by the garage to see how the high school students were doing. Scott was overseeing a session about brake systems and when he saw Jamie enter he called her over to help. Because there were so many people in the class she ended up aiding him until 6 when she needed to leave for Kess' movie. "Jamie you were really helpful today," Scott walked her to the door back to the mansion, "I could definitely use that more often. What would you say to a teaching assistant job? Maybe be in the garage four days of the week and be available for tutoring?"

"Are you serious?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Absolutely, you're taking the college classes now and I think you're the most capable student for this type of thing," Scott opened the door and Jamie walked through, standing in the hall, "I'll just have to clear it with Charles, but it would be a huge asset to me."

"Of course I'd love to do that Scott," she answered bright eyed.

"Perfect, alright I'll let you know by Monday whether Charles approves it and then you can start."

"Thanks Scott," Jamie hurried down the hall where she could already smell the pizza John had ordered.

"Hey J, you're late!" Kess called from the couch in the middle of the room.

"I saved you a plate," Peter handed her a diet coke and paper plate with two pieces of pizza on it.

"You're the best," she gave him a quick kiss then sat down on Kess' right side, giving her a hug, "Sorry, I was talking to Scott in the hall. He's going to let me be a teaching assistant for the auto classes."

"Oh that's awesome," Jubilee, who was sitting on the floor, said.

John was on Kess' other side, "Yeah you'll be great at that. So are we ready for the movie?"

"Hell yes," Kess said. It was a modest party with only a few people, Ali and Warren were on a mission so they weren't there, but Kess' other closest friends were all around her; Jamie, Peter, Christian, Jubilee and of course John.

"Before I press play though," John said, with his hand on the DVD player, "The birthday girl has to down her first legal drink."

Everyone laughed while Christian handed Kess a bottle of PBR, "Alright, the first _legal_ beer," she smiled, taking a deep breath then drinking.

"Chug it!" Jamie cheered with everyone else while the dark haired mutant drank and drank until the bottle was empty.

"Done!" she tossed it into the trash can in the corner.

"That's my girl," John shook his head and played the movie. The rest of the evening the group spent cracking up to Kess' favorite stupid movie, Anchorman. Jubilee left early because the next morning she had an early exam and Christian followed his girlfriend, leaving the four to finish the rest of the six pack that John had bought, in addition to the pizza. "Here's to our favorite snake charmer," he toasted, beer bottles clacking against each other.

"Happy Birthday Kess," Jamie took a book out of her bag and handed it to her friend, "Peter and I thought you'd like it."

"Oh Jamie how thoughtful!" Kess looked at the title _Musictivity: Melodies and Brainwaves_.

"It's about how music affects your brain, different tunes for different sections," Peter explained, "It looks really interesting."

"I'm going to start reading it tonight, thanks you guys," she gave them each a hug.

"Well it's late, let's get some rest, this week is going to be pretty insane with exams," John threw away the plates while Peter folded up the pizza boxes.

"Thank you so much again," Kess said, throwing their empty beer bottles in the garbage, "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time than with you all."

"It's mutual Kess," Jamie laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later girl."

John picked up his girlfriend's school bag and took it upstairs for her, "Ok, you ready for your gift?" he asked, opening her door and tossing the bag by the bed, "Cover your eyes."

Kess did as she was told, pressing her hands over her lids, "What is it? Did you turn my room upside down?" she giggled, letting him lead her over to her vanity and chair.

"Nope, that's not it. Stay still," he lifted up her hair and placed something cold against her collar bone, "Alright."

Kesskallome opened her eyes and gasped, "Oh John, it's beautiful," she put her fingers to the most gorgeous golden necklace she had ever seen. It was dark gold with patterns tracing in and out of each other making flowers over her chest.

"It's not too big is it?" he looked at her reflection; the necklace was large dipping down towards her breasts and filling the space up to her collar bone.

"No it's perfect," she turned around and hugged him tightly, "I love it, thank you babe, it's so gorgeous."

"It made me think of Cleopatra when I saw it and I knew you had to have it. That's why I got these too," he opened a box that he'd put under her pillow earlier that day when he was hanging out with her in her room.

Kess' breath was instantly taken away, in the box was a matching set of earrings, large and shaped almost like leaves in swirling gold designs. Below them was a thick golden cuff with dark tracings that matched those made by the earrings and necklace. "John," she breathed, picking up the jewelry and putting it on.

John watched her in the mirror, proud of himself for picking the right gift; she looked amazing, literally like an Egyptian goddess. She was beautiful every day whether she was in jeans and a t-shirt or sweatpants and a hoodie, but right now with that jewelry, there weren't words to describe it. "You look dazzling Kesskallome," he shook his head.

"They're spectacular John," she stood up and wrapped her smooth, tan arms around him, pressing close and kissing him seductively.

"I'm glad you like them," he said, voice wavering and feeling flushed.

"I love them, and you," she whispered.

By the time the weekend arrived Jamie was glad for it to be over. The week had kicked her ass, she'd had two tests, one in Marine Bio the other in Calc, a paper due in Auto and she'd tried to get as much of her still life drawing done before the weekend as she could. She didn't want to worry about a lot of homework or getting to sleep at a reasonable hour while trying to enjoy herself at the concert that night.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Kess asked dropping her books on the desk next to Jamie.

"Am I ever," Jamie sighed, "I need some fun, this week has been hell."

"You're telling me, I thought this Bio test was impossible. I don't know how I passed," Kess took out a piece of gum to chew and texted John, "But at least it's Friday. Hey how's Pete's job turning out? I'm surprised you're not at that mechanics shop working beside him."

"It's going great," Jamie answered, "He really likes it, and it's a great way for him to help his family out, he sends them part of his paycheck each month. I'd like to be there too but having two training sessions a day doesn't really leave me that much time. Hey when did you get that?" she asked, grabbing Kess' wrist to admire the gold cuff she was wearing.

"John gave it to me for my birthday," she smiled shyly, "There're earrings and a necklace as well but they're too nice to wear to class. So, Logan said you were doing really well, that he was going to put in a word to the Professor about letting you go on a mission," Kess checked her phone then put it in her bag, "Hopefully that's a good sign."

"When did he tell you that?" Jamie questioned, a little surprised, "He's be dogging me non-stop at those sessions."

"When Logan's dogging you that means you're living up to his expectations and he's going to push you harder," Kess smiled and assured her, "If he thinks you have what it takes then you certainly do."

Jamie sat back in her seat, more confident now; she had been feeling a little like Logan was getting frustrated with her, but now she knew he was just pushing her to her full potential. It boosted her self esteem to know someone saw that much in her. After class Jamie went to her team building training session, none of the other training sessions were held on Fridays. She was a little winded when the class was finally over and she was back in her room, getting ready to take a shower, but invigorated from the work out and excited for the concert that night. Just as she turned the hot water on Kess popped her head into the bathroom. "Hey, when you get out come to my room," she said.

"Ok, I'll be just a sec," Jamie agreed. Her shower was hot this time and it felt good to get clean, Jamie loved to push her body to its limit. The best part of training was the cleansing shower afterward and melting into a soft bed with a healthy burn still pulsing in her legs. But the day wasn't over yet so she'd have to melt into her bed later on; tonight she was going to see Godsmack.

Jamie towel dried her hair and put on a pair of boot-cut Lucky Jeans and a shiny new belt buckle that Peter had given her for their two year anniversary. She put on a plain white tank and walked into Kess' room barefoot, still rubbing her wet hair with the towel. "You wanted to see me?" she knocked on the wall.

Kesskallome jumped up from her bed and ran to her closet. She'd been lacing up the straps on her black hightops. "Yes, ok, John and I found this for you, we were going to wait until Christmas but I wanted you to have it now instead," she pulled a rectangular box out from underneath a pile of shoe boxes and handed it to Jamie.

"What is…Oh Kess! I love it!" Jamie pulled out a black Godsmack logo t-shirt.

"Really? Awesome, I think it's the right size, those band shirts tend to run on the small side," Kess threw the box away, "Try it on and see if it fits."

Jamie dropped her tank top on the floor and put on the Godsmack shirt, it fit just right, "It's perfect, thanks girl."

"No problem," Kess laughed, "Now finish getting ready so we can leave, I think the guys wanted to get some dinner out before the show."

Jamie went back to her room and Kess laced up the rest of her shoe. She looked in the mirror and turned around to make sure her low-cut flare jeans look alright from behind. Kess put on a red bandeau top with a black peek-a-boo midriff top over it. She'd recently gotten a tattoo of a lotus flower on the back of her right shoulder, to match the ankh on her left one, and she wanted to show it off through the fishnet.

"Hey babe," John opened her door and went inside, "Damn you look hot. I'm going to have to beat people off of you, I don't know if I even want to take you to that concert now."

Kess laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You don't look to bad yourself hot stuff," she winked. John did look handsome but casual in his worn jeans and white belt which stood out against the black t-shirt he wore, decorated with red and white designs as well as a West Coast cross. "And don't worry you know you're the only one for me, plus no one else could handle this."

John smirked to himself, "Yeah you're right about that. So you excited to see A.F.I. again?"

"For sure, I haven't gotten a letter from Davey since they went on tour, they're so busy you know," she brushed out her long dark hair and put it in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck, letting her locks flow over her shoulder and shorter bangs hang down by her ears.

"Yeah, I talked to Jade a little via email. They're supposed to give me a CD of some more Blacq Audio songs to pass on to my dad," John took out his wallet to make sure he had enough cash for dinner and all four tickets.

"Thank you again for doing this honey," Kess hugged him closely around the middle, "You always have something planned."

"What can I say I'm a get-it-done kind of guy, besides, I like doing things with you, things we don't normally do. You're my favorite thing to splurge on," he rubbed her head.

Kesskallome smiled up at John, "Good, I hope it stays that way," she giggled, "What time is it? Are we almost ready to go? I'm starting to get hungry."

"Well in that case, I'll make Peter get his ass down here. I know how you get when you aren't fed on time," John snickered.

Kess punched him in the side, "Jerk," she wrinkled her nose at him.

The pair went to Jamie's room to wait for Peter who entered the room only a moment later. "Sorry I'm late guys, I had to meet with Scott."

"Anything bad happen?" Jamie asked after giving him a quick hug and starting down to the garage. She loved being near him, especially when he looked as rugged and gorgeous as he did now. In light blue jeans he'd worn a thousand times and a simple white t-shirt.

"Oh no, he just needed my updated work schedule, then he started talking my ear off about some new gutted cars we're getting for the auto finals," Peter answered and whipped out the keys to the Mazda.

"Sweet, what cars are coming?" John asked. He wasn't enrolled in the auto mechanics class this semester but was planning to sign up in January; he still made sure to spend as much time as he could in the garage working on cars with Christian and Peter.

"Just some basics, there's two Honda Accords, a Toyota Corolla and a Toyota Camry. Apparently they were water damaged in Georgia, the used car dealer they ended up with is a friend of Scott's and decided to send them up here for us," Peter explained. He started the car, feeling the same excitement he felt when he first sat in the seat, "So where do you want to eat guys?"

"Jubilee told me about a little diner on Maple Avenue," Jamie offered, "She said it had great burgers and the service was fast."

"Oh that's perfect," Kess nodded, "What's the place called?"

"Danny Jack's Diner I think," Jamie answered, "Yeah that's it."

"Then off we go," Peter peeled out of the garage and into New York City.

The diner was easy to find once they go into the city, it was just a block over from the mechanics shop where Peter worked. The waitress took their orders and the group settled into their seats. "So Pete how's work going?" John asked.

The larger than life student put his arm around Jamie and pulled her close to him while he sank into the booth, "It's pretty good, the guys I work with are real knowledgeable, professional too."

"So you take two classes in the morning, go to lunch then to the auto shop then back here for training?" Kess asked.

Peter nodded, "Yep, I'm doing the technical training degree instead of the bachelors. It's actually a perfect plan for me, plus it's nice to send a little extra cash back home, just in case of an emergency or something."

"It's also nice for him to have extra cash to spend on me," Jamie added.

John laughed when their food arrived, "I bet it is, Kess seems to enjoy the same thing."

"Do you have a part time job too John?" Jamie questioned, she hadn't know anything about that.

"I work with my father's production company, going over contracts, previewing bands, that sort of thing. After graduation I'll move up some and do a lot more with the artists, we're talking about opening studios in Hawaii and New York too, so that might be something I'm involved in," he took a big bite of his burger.

"Hawaii, that's someplace I want to see someday," Kess added some mustard and ketchup to her cheeseburger.

"I was there about three years ago," Peter fed Jamie a French fry, "It's just as beautiful as it looks on TV. I'd like to go back sometime."

"Blackbird trip," Jamie sang in his ear.

Peter snorted, "Yeah I'm sure Scott would be ok with us taking the jet to go on vacation."

"Maybe you can add some wings and thrusters to the Mazda Jamie," Kess joked.

"That's not a bad idea," Jamie mused sarcastically.

"It'd sure get the attention of everyone at the car show," John sipped the milkshake he had ordered. The diner was small but clean with service that lived up to Jubilee's description. Meat patties sizzled on the stove top in the back while the waitress switched out the empty dish in a glass display for a hot peach cobbler that smelled as delicious as it looked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a piece of that pie," Peter eyed the fresh baked dessert.

"Count me in," Jamie beamed, "I haven't smelled a cobbler that good since I was in Montreal four years ago."

"Was it at a restaurant?" Kess asked, if it was then she'd remember the name in case she was ever on a mission in Montreal, peaches were her favorite fruit.

"Nah, someone left it out on a picnic table at a barbeque and wasn't watching it," Jamie answered with a glitter in her eye, "Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to survive," she winked at her friend.

"Oh hey, did I tell you guys?" John called the waitress over so they could order their peach cobbler.

"Tell us what babe?" Kess asked and finished off the last of her French fries.

"That these aren't just tickets but also back stage passes?" he smiled.

Kess pushed him nearly out of the seat with excitement, "Are you serious?"

Jamie's mouth dropped, "We're going backstage, to see the bands?"

John nodded, "Yeah, I know, I'm the man," he grinned proudly and ruffled his messy blond hair, flashing his white teeth and bright blue eyes.

"That's so awesome John, you're the best!" Kess gushed and kissed him,

"Alright, get a room, it's just some tickets," Peter snickered. After they feasted on four pieces of peach pie the group of students left the diner for the concert at an amphitheater downtown.

When they arrived at the amphitheater it was nearly impossible to find a parking spot. Cars were lined up for blocks but Peter was able to nab a place with some fancy maneuvering and the group got out. Kess shivered in the cool air and John wrapped his arms around her, earning a thankful smile in return. Peter took Jamie's hand and led her towards the entrance of the concert hall.

"John, you have outdone yourself," Kess shook her head in disbelief. Their tickets were for the first section of the floor where they would have an excellent view of both bands the entire night.

"It looks like we can go in guys!" Jamie jumped up to see over the heads of the people in front of them. She was taller than most of audience but a cluster of basketball players were standing in front of them.

"Ladies first," John put his arm out and Kess pulled Jamie along with her through the line to the front of the amphitheater. Their tickets were checked and approved; Kess gave her friend an excited smile. "I can't wait until they start playing!"

"Me either," Jamie agreed, "I love going to live concerts."

"Oh you've been before?" Kess asked interested.

"Yeah, not to a lot or anything, I'm sure not near your record," the tall, dark eyed girl laughed, "But a few. It was because-." Jamie couldn't finish her sentence because just then the band members of A.F.I. walked onto stage and the crowd erupted in applause and screams. John ran up behind Kess as the two joined in the uproar for one of their favorite bands. Peter and Jamie exchanged a look, their friends could be as different night and day sometimes but when it came to music, they were like one soul. Jamie had only heard a song or two by A.F.I. on the rare occasion when Kess drove somewhere but as she concentrated on the music, she really caught on to them and enjoyed herself. A.F.I. started off with "Miss Murder" from their latest album, it was definitely a song with an anthem beat.

"You know in the music video for these, all the people cheering the song are members of their fan club," Kess shouted to Jamie, receiving a nod.

The song switched into "Kill Caustic", a blood pumping, thrilling song and the crowd's reaction matched. People were jumping and dancing all over the place, bumping into each other as lights flashed on an off from the stage. It was then that Jamie realized just how dark the amphitheater had gotten. Bodies moved all around her and she had a sudden flashback to being in one of the warehouses when she was younger. The hair on the back of her neck bristled as Peter slipped his hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm right here J, just have fun, no worries," he whispered in her ear.

"How'd you know?" she asked, it was as if he'd read her mind.

"I just did," he gave her a wink then looked back up at the stage, rubbing her left shoulder for a moment. Jamie relaxed, knowing she was safe with Peter there and was able to really get into the music. A.F.I. moved onto "Love Like Winter" followed by a few older songs including "Days of the Phoenix" and "Total Immortal".

"This is so amazing!" Kess said, her body gyrating to the hard core music.

"I know, but damn my neck is going to be sore tomorrow," John agreed. The two rocked out, waving their fists in the air and singing along at the top of their lungs. Kess' voice was going to be hoarse for at least a few days after this show. A.F.I. combined classic punk rock melodies with their own unique lyrics and the mesmerizing voice of the front-man, Davey Havok.

When A.F.I.'s set ended Kess was breathing hard, "That rocked so hard!" she shouted between breaths, massaging her sore neck. "I can't wait to see them backstage!"

"Me either," Jamie nodded, "They were really awesome."

"I'll say! You know we met them once," Kess indicated herself, John and Peter, "When I first came to the Institute one of the first missions I had was concert security for these guys. They were playing with Tiger Army then and some jackasses had sent violent threats."

"Woah, are you serious?" Jamie asked, wide-eyed, "These missions get better and better!" That earned a laugh from all four students while they waited for Godsmack's team to set up their equipment. "Hey, I've never seen that," Jamie turned Kess around, and ran her finger over the ankh tattoo.

"Oh yeah, I got that a while ago, right after I turned 18," the rock star mutant answered, pulling her hair into a messy bun to keep cool, "I have the new lotus right over here." She reached over her shoulder and tapped the spot where a light violet and white lotus was resting on a green pad with a single drop of water above it; the art work was beautiful with an array of colors reflecting in the water droplet like a prism.

"I am officially jealous," Jamie said as the lights dimmed for Godsmack to take the stage.

"Here they come," Peter pointed. The four men that made up Jamie's favorite band walked out from the wings and waved, smiling as they took up their instruments.

The band's singer, Sully Erna pulled the mic off the stand, "Good evening New York," he greeted them with a wide grin. If Jamie thought the audience had been loud for A.F.I. it was nothing compared to the reaction that Godsmack got. Every single person in the building was howling and cheering at the top of their lungs. Spot lights came on as the band burst right into the song "Bad Religion"; Jamie jumped and moshed along with the rest of the crowd. The band switched to the song "Keep Away", followed by the hit "Whatever" which sent the audience into a frenzy of screaming and singing. After a few more songs that had the whole amphitheater pulsating with energy and band came to a finish with "I Stand Alone".

Jamie's blood felt cold in her veins, "This is the song that was playing," she said softly to herself, remembering the ordeal she'd gone through in the Danger Room.

"Don't worry baby girl," Peter lifted her up onto his shoulders, "I got you."

"Thanks," she ruffled his hair as she rocked out to her favorite song with the best vantage point in the entire place.

When the concert ended the band hurried to the back after two encore songs and the three mutants followed John to the door that led back stage. "Alright, we just have to wait a few minutes then they'll let us in," he said, sitting down on a folding chair in the hallway and pulling Kess onto his lap.

"I still can't believe you got these tickets man," Peter patted his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, only the best for my friends," John flashed his pearly whites.

"How did you get them?" Jamie asked, "I had heard about the concert but I thought it was all sold out."

"Oh I have my connections," the nightmare wielding mutant gave them a mysterious look, "Plus, I know the owner of the amphitheater."

Jamie and Kess laughed out loud. "He's such a jokester," Kess looked at her boyfriend endearingly, "But he comes through. It helps having a dad who produces the records for most of the bands too."

"Don't give away my secrets," John tickled her side. Kess was still giggling when the PR manager for Godsmack opened the door and waved them inside.

The group went in and the PR person started to introduce the band when Sully Erna spoke out, interrupting her. "Jamie?" he blurted.

"Hi guys!" Jamie ran up and hugged Sully who spun her around before setting her back down, "These are my friends. John here got us the amazing tickets, Kess, she's going to join you on stage one day, and this is Peter." She took her boyfriend's hand in hers and smiled while the others all wore shocked looks.

"So how've you been treating yourself Jamie?" Robbie Merril asked, while Shannon and Tony led everyone to a large couch to sit on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Kess cut in, "But I just have a quick question. Ah Jamie, how do you know these guys?"

"We're practically family," Sully offered them bottles of water.

"I was a roadie for them when they toured in Canada," Jamie explained to her friends.

"She started as a roadie, but now she's like a part of band in her own way. I don't know how we've managed without you kid," Shannon pat her on the back.

"I'm so used to watching the shows from behind the scenes, it felt weird being in the crowd," the ex-roadie mutant laughed.

"Girl, you are full of surprises," Kess shook her head and drank some water.

The band members of A.F.I. walked in just then and the musically inclined students stood up to see their friends again. "Look at much you haven't grown," Davey gave Kess a hug, laughing at how short she was.

"Very funny," she wrinkled her nose, "How are you?"

"We're great," Davey replied, "Working hard you know. And you two? More concert security?"

"Nope, today we're here for fun," John stepped up, "But still keeping busy. I want you to meet our friends." He instantly took on the role of coordinator, making sure that everyone knew each other and even though John was a guest, he seemed more like a manager.

"Hey Peter," Jade, the guitarist of A.F.I. greeted the other mutant who had been their concert security a few years ago.

"Good to see you again," Peter clasped hands with the musician. Everyone sat down to chat and hang out some more. An amphitheater employee brought in some coffee and snacks for the bands and their friends.

"So Jamie what was it like travelling around with Godsmack?" Peter asked, he learned something new about his girlfriend all the time. Occasionally it unnerved him because he was never quite sure of what he would find out next, but he loved her no matter what and had made a personal vow to be there with her through anything and everything.

"It was amazing," Jamie stirred some sugar into her coffee, "It was a lot of work of course, but worth it. Because watching a great show go off at the end of the night and knowing you helped put it together was a wonderful feeling. Not to mention, it was nice travelling for free and with such great company."

"Yeah, this girl always had us laughing," Sully drank his coffee with only cream, "And she was always there when one of the vehicles broke down. It's tricky driving cross-country like that."

"I hear you," Adam, the drummer for A.F.I. agreed, "It's not easy at the beginning, but you get used to fast food and sleeping on the road."

"Having good people around you helps the most," Shannon said, "That's why we were always thankful for J here."

Jamie blushed a little, at the end of tour she'd gone on her own, wishing the band she'd travelled with for so long well, but needing to be on her own again and find the place for her. By the time the bands managers insisted they leave to get some rest it was midnight. "It was great to see you again Jamie, keep in touch," Sully gave her a hug, followed by all the other members of the band. Kess, John and Peter said goodbye to A.F.I. and all four exited into the cold night air.

"That was so amazing!" Kess shouted and spun around outside, trying to warm herself up, "I still can't believe you were a roadie for Godsmack and never told me J girl."

"Sorry, I just didn't think about it I guess. Though that was a great time of my life," Jamie snuck the keys out of Peter's pocket as they headed for their car.

"There's something new about you all the time," John shook his head and got in the back seat of the car with his girlfriend.

"You know what," Kess put her elbows on the front seats while Jamie started the engine, "I'm not ready for this night to be over."

"Got any ideas?" Peter asked, "We could go to a club downtown."

"No, most of those are so skanky."

"I think I know somewhere," Jamie smiled, remembering something.

"Is it a club?" John questioned, checking his phone.

"Just trust me," Jamie peeled out of the now empty parking lot and sped in the opposite direction of downtown, weaving through the Friday night traffic.

"Where are we going?" Kess asked, staring out the window trying to find some places she knew. She'd spent so much time walking the streets of New York but this was an area even she hadn't been to.

"Is that a-?"Peter craned his neck to see the sign of the place Jamie had pulled into.

"It's The Belt Buckle," Jamie admired the front of the western bar, turning off the ignition and getting out, "Come on, we can have a few drinks, they play good music here, I promise."

"I thought I'd been everywhere in New York," Kess mused as she got out along with the others, "But I've never been here."

"It's sort of back country I guess," Jamie lead them all inside the rickety wooden building.

The windows were so dirty they could barely see the neon beer signs through them. Someone exited through the front door and the music blared loudly, John took Kess' hand and squeezed it. This was not the sort of place they would frequent and they were not exactly dressed like they belonged in a western bar. "Looks like there's a table in the back," John led his lady to it, Jamie and Peter following. Kess looked around the bar, it was definitely different from the bar she'd worked at. There was a long wooden counter on one wall with mirrors and every kind of liquor she could imagine. Stools and tables scattered the room where people stood drinking beer, talking and dancing, a jukebox flashed lights in the corner playing Brooks & Dunn.

"This place is great J," Peter said coming back from the bar with a pitcher of beer for them all.

"Isn't it?" Jamie poured herself a glass. She was the only one not yet 21 technically but compared to the others she'd be the very least affected by a drink, and she certainly didn't look too young.

"How did you find out about it?" Kess asked, drinking her beer quickly. It was just a few days after she'd turned 21 and she figured she'd need a little social lubricant to really enjoy herself at a western bar.

"Oh you know, just -."

"Jamie?" asked a cowboy hat wearing waitress that was just passing by their table, "Oh my God guys it's Jamie! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" To everyone's surprise the waitress seemed to know Jamie very well, taking her arm and pulling her up and into a hug.

"Hi Cassie," Jamie hugged her back, a little awkwardly.

"It's been like four years since I last saw you," Cassie gushed, "What are you doing back in town? Do you need a job? I'm sure Bill would give your old job back."

"Jamie you worked here?" Kess asked incredulously.

"Of course she did, this girl's one of the best bartends we had," the blonde server answered, "Come on girl, you are not going to come into this bar and not dance with us." Jamie was dragged away before she could even protest and Peter sat in his chair almost dumbfounded.

"Did you know she worked here?" John whispered to his friend.

"I had no idea," Peter shook his head and got up, following the two girls through the crowd.

Jamie took a quick glance behind and gave Peter an encouraging smile, letting him know there was nothing to worry about. A throng of people gathered around as other waitresses headed to the center of the floor, people started hooting and whistling when the song "Whiskey Girl" came on the jukebox and Jamie let out a howl. This was one of her favorite songs, it was made for hip shaking which is exactly what she started doing. Cassie and the other girls danced along with her, swaying their jean clad legs and moving to the beat of the music. Jamie grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's off the bar, took a swig and laughed, waving it in the air. Peter watched from the bar, drinking more of his beer, he wasn't sure how he felt about this new side of Jamie. He knew he didn't like how the other men in the bar were watching and shouting at her. But it was Jamie, what could he do but trust her? And she did look amazing. He liked seeing the way she moved, apparently this was her element, moving her body and dancing around to country music. Her shirt showed some of her midriff while she moved sensually on the dance floor and he could see her toned abs. Her jeans clung to her thighs, practically mesmerizing him. _Alright, maybe this part of her history isn't so bad_, Peter smiled to himself. Jamie made eye contact and turned towards her boyfriend, making sure he knew exactly who she was dancing for, no one else but him. It was like the entire bar faded away as he watched her, sipping more beer but not tasting it. She was smoking hot and raw, dancing to another song after "Whiskey Girl" then giving Cassie another hug before walking up to Peter at the bar and taking the last gulp of his beer.

"How's it going cowboy?" she asked, sweating dripping from her forehead after being surrounded by so many bodies.

"Good now," he took her hand and led her back onto the floor, holding her hips against his, and swaying back and forth like many of the other couples in the bar.

Kess sat back in her chair, watching her friends dance. "J has more sides than I would have thought."

"Yeah," John poured himself a second glass, "I never knew Jamie worked here though. I thought she'd only lived in Canada."

"Me too," Kess topped hers off, "I don't know how Peter's taking it."

"Looks pretty good to me," the dirty blonde laughed, "I think he's just fine with it." Peter was smiling, taking a swig of the Jack bottle then passing it to Jamie, their bodies moving in synchronized motion.

"I hope she'll be able to drive," Kess said, starting to feel a little buzzed and knowing she certainly wouldn't be driving anything.

"With her mutation, she'll be fine," John reminded her, "I think it'd take a bathtub full of Jack to get Jamie drunk."

Kess laughed, feeling that healthy flush in her cheeks, "Yeah it would, she's a beast."

"Not like some other people," John watched her, snickering. She barely ever drank alcohol and when she did, it didn't take much for her to start giggling uncontrollably.

"Shut up, I'm totally fine," she smiled wide and drank some of John's beer.

"Hey that's mine you lush," he grabbed it away.

"What's yours it mine and what's mine is mine," Kess pursed her lips trying not to giggle, then burst out. By the time Jamie and Peter went back to the table, John and Kess were nearly in tears from laughing so much, both of them with red cheeks and wide smiles.

"Having fun?" Jamie asked.

"So much!" Kess replied a little loudly and trying to drink her beer at the same time.

Peter chuckled to himself, he hadn't seen Kess like this before, but it was definitely, very entertaining, especially with John in a similar state. "You two ready to go?" he asked, drinking the last bit of the Jack Daniel's then setting it on the table. With his size and muscle mass the alcohol didn't affect him like it did his smaller, leaner friends.

"Yeah, let's get back, I'm tired," Kess yawned, another side effect of drinking for her was getting very sleepy very fast. John helped her up and the two walked to the car without tripping on anything. In the car Kess rested against John who was leaning against the inside of the car, both of them with eyes closed and breathing steady.

"I feel like the mom now," Jamie said softly to Peter as she drove, "Kess usually takes care of me, this time it's the other way around."

"Yeah it is. You know you looked so damn hot out there," Peter rubbed her leg and kissed her ear.

Jamie batted him away, "You weren't so bad either Ruskie, I didn't know you had moves like that."

"I'm a man of mystery, what can I say?" he gave her knee a squeeze then put his arm across her shoulders for the rest of the ride home. Thanking God that she was his, and reminding himself to trust her no matter what. It made him a little uncomfortable, seeing her dance like that with so many men watching, but he knew her better than to think she'd do anything. When they got back to the mansion Jamie gave Peter a quick kiss. "You're not getting off that easy," he pulled her close and kissed her hard, savoring the taste of her lips and the heat of her body in his arms.

"Hey now tiger," Jamie laughed and scolded him when they parted.

"I can't help it, you've got a hold on me," he stared into her dark eyes.

"That's good, I plan on keeping it that way," Jamie whispered, enraptured by his deep blue gaze and the scent of his cologne mixed with sweet sweat.

"Get some sleep whiskey girl," he kissed her forehead one last time, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night big guy," Jamie waved down the hall then slipped into her room and got in bed, only kicking off her shoes.

"You gonna be ok hot stuff?" John asked, pulling Kess' blanket over her.

"Oh yeah," she smiled, yanking his shirt down so he was close enough to kiss.

"Mm, that's how I like to end the night," he murmured and ran a finger down the side of her face, feeling her velvety soft skin, cradled by the midnight hair.

"Me too. I love you Sandman," Kess whispered next to his cheek, plump and silky lips brushing his face and sending a shiver down his back. She knew the smallest touches that made him go wild.

"I love you too, you temptress." She watched him as he left her room, his strong back muscles outlined by his shirt, and settled deeper into her bed, wishing the day would come soon when he could stay the rest of the night.

"Kess get to bed alright?" Peter asked when his roommate shut the door.

"Yeah," John collapsed on his bed, pulling his shirt and shoes off, then rolling over, "She's good."

"Anyone going to wake up with a head ache?" the over large mutant asked.

"I don't think so," John replied, "We X-men are resilient," he laughed sitting up to strip down to his boxers and get under his soft black covers.

"That's for sure." Peter was sitting at his desk, looking out the window at the pitch black December night.

"You ok man?" John questioned, Peter's body language told him he was distracted.

"Oh yeah, just thinking about Christmas, Jamie and I are leaving in just two weeks for Russia," Peter answered, taking a box out of his desk and looking at it.

John craned his neck to see what it was and smiled. "I think you two will have a good trip. Don't worry."

Peter looked up into the confident grin of his friend, "Yeah, you're right. See ya in the morning buddy."

"Night, Pete."


	9. Halloween Fun

**A New Home**

**Halloween Fun**

"Jamie!" Kess called through the bathroom door, "Hurry up slacker, you're taking forever."

The athletic mutant finished putting on some dramatic looking black eyeliner in the bathroom mirror, "Just one more second," she sprayed Kess' hairspray to keep her locks in place since they were clipped up from one side, making most of her hair fall in front of her right eye. "Finished," she presented herself to her fashion savvy friend.

"Very nice," Kess nodded approvingly, "That teary looking mascara is awesome." Kess handed her a small cardboard box while opening another.

"What's this?" Jamie caught it, looked at the label and snorted a laugh, "Spider web tights?"

"Get in the Halloween spirit!" the dark hair mutant stuck her tongue out, "Have a little fun."

Jamie shook her head, "If you say so. Do you have my costume in here?"

"Yep," Kess pointed to her bed where two plastic bags where set neatly out with accessories for each outfit.

"You're OCD you know that?" Jamie slipped the short nurse's outfit out of its plastic and held it up to herself in the mirror, "It's not too skimpy is it?"

Kess considered her suitemate, "No," she shook her head, "These are cute outfits not slutty ones like everyone else wears. They're tasteful, no boobies falling out or panties being seen," she giggled and reassured her friend, "Don't worry though, you'll still be the hottest zombie nurse at the party. Hey grab your boots from your room too."

"Right," Jamie retrieved the appropriate footwear while Kess plumped her lips with bright red lipstick and feathered eye shadow around her eyes. "So you're going to be the R-rated version of the Queen of Hearts?" the blonde mutant teased.

"R-rated, you're ridiculous," Kess smoothed her long hair out, half of it falling in front of her face and the rest down her back, "I told you, we're tasteful, not trashy."

"I know, I know," Jamie laughed and changed into her costume, a short sleeved nurse's dress that went to her mid thigh and was covered in fake blood. She pulled on the spider web tights just like her friend then the tall black boots over them. Jamie topped herself off with a cute nurse's cap, covered with the same blood as the dress.

"That's so perfect on you," Kess smothered a laugh, "You look like a real zombie nurse."

Jamie eyed her friend, "I'm going to take that as a compliment, even though I'm not so sure I like it."

"Don't worry, you know I love you girl," Kesskallome slipped into her costume, "Can you zip me in the back?" Jamie helped her friend then stood back as they both admired themselves in the mirror. Kess' outfit consisted of a black and white checkered short skirt with a longer black skirt that fell from the bustle in the back, leaving the front open. A large red heart covered the sleeveless top and white silky fabric fell low over her shoulders. A large Elizabethan collar framed her neck and added a spooky air to her costume. Tall, black stilettos finalized the ensemble and both girls looked ready for a frightful Halloween night.

Jamie held Kess' hand as they walked downstairs to meet the guys in the lobby, her boots were new and she wasn't used to the height yet but Kess had insisted she wear them. "Look at those hot mamas," John spotted the girls on the last step and went over to twirl Kess in a circle, "Very nice," he pecked her on the cheek.

"Not so bad yourself," she looked him up and down. Dressed to match his Queen of Hearts John was wearing cool black slacks and a black silk shirt with a red vest over it. A small black heart was stamped on the pocket and he had a black cape with red lining and a smaller red collar to go with Kess'.

"Uh oh, I think I have the flu, better take me to the hospital," Peter joked, turning Jamie around, "I can't say I'll get any rest though."

Jamie beamed and punched his shoulder, "That's good because I plan on giving you as many shots as possible. You look good Ruskie," she kissed him softly.

"Hey, I want to win that costume contest so I went all out," Peter answered showing off his costume. He was dressed as the zombie doctor to her zombie nurse, bloody handprints covered his lab coat and he'd torn up an old pair of khakis, already dirty from years of wearing them outside.

"Don't worry, we have it in the bag," Kess hung around her boyfriend's neck, "But we better get going before the traffic gets too bad."

"Yep, and our cab just pulled up," John announced and lead the group outside.

"So this is where you used to work?" Jamie asked her friend as the taxi drove them into the already busy streets of New York City.

"Yeah, they do a costume party every year that's a lot of fun, I promise you'll like it," the dark haired mutant explained.

Halloween decorations hung from the entrance of every building they passed, spooky spider webs and cackling jack 'o lanterns put the group of mutant students in the mood for a fun night. They were dropped off outside down the block from The Crow's Nest, the live music club where Kess worked several years ago. People were already inside ordering drinks and filling up the dance floor when the four entered. Jamie and Peter made a beeline for the bar where they started the night with a shot of vodka each. John ordered a beer for himself and one for Kess then pulled her onto the floor with their friends in tow.

Clowns, vampires and hippies danced around them in addition to all the other costumers in the club. Strobe lights blinked and the music boomed louder and louder as more and more people filled up the room. Glimpses of bright colors and sweaty skin flashed while Jamie laughed and stayed close to Peter. He kept a protective stance around her while they danced, his body towering above everyone else and enveloping Jamie. Kess and John were so close they were practically one person, moving in unison with a sensual air.

"You guys are burning up," Jamie called to her friends, "You're going to set this place on fire, watch it!"

"Its Halloween baby, I don't need to watch anything!" Kess laughed, "It's the witching hour, let loose!"

After a few hours of dancing the group found a table near the dance floor and ordered more drinks. "Ok this was a great idea," Jamie took a swig of Bud Light, "We have to do this again next year."

"Agreed," John pulled Kess onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her middle, "So when's this costume contest?"

"In a bit, first there's a drinking contest and in a few minutes the Halloween headliner should be taking the stage," she answered. A moment later there was some commotion on stage as the band set up for their show, a group of four guys all dressed in glow in the dark skeleton suits.

"Oh it's the Ichabod Brothers," John sat up, "I love them."

"Well you won't hear them very well from back here," Peter stood, "Let's get closer."

The girls followed their boyfriends towards the stage, colorful lights reflecting off the band's costumes. Kess pulled on Jamie's arm, "Peter sure is outgoing tonight. He's usually so reserved."

Jamie grinned affectionately at her man, "He's coming out of his shell I guess. He does seem a little more extroverted but I hadn't noticed much of a difference."

"Now that I think about it, it started just a while after you got here. You're such a good influence Jamie. You bring the best out of Pete," Kess settled in between her friend and John as the Ichabod Brothers started their set.

"More like the other way around," Jamie smiled to herself. Peter put his arm around her while they listened to the band, dancing in the thick crowd. The band took a break from their playful Halloween antics and the manager took that time to announce that the drinking contest was taking contestants.

"I think it's hilarious that you have to sign a waiver," John snickered while Peter signed up, "Good luck man, not that you'll need it."

"You should go up against Jamie, we'd be here until next year," Kess joked.

"Nah, I'm going to let him have this one. Whatever he wins though, he can give to me," the mutant nurse laughed and patted her boyfriend on the back.

"What is the prize?" John finished off his beer as they went to wait by the bar where the contest would take place.

"A month of free drinks," Peter winked.

"Perfect," Kess chuckled and wrapped her arms around Jamie. The contest started after the band got back on stage and it didn't take long for the other contestants to drink themselves out of the competition. It was just Peter and another guy dressed as a boxer left after 12 shots of various different kinds of liquor.

"You got it Pete!" Jamie cheered for her boyfriend as the two men moved on to their 13th shot.

"Knock him flat on his face Peter!" Kess shouted.

"This one's for you J," Peter picked up the 15th glass as his opponent swayed and tried hard to focus his eyes. The enormous mutant downed the shot, a healthy red glow just starting to touch his cheeks and a wide smile crossing his face. The boxer reached for his 15th shot but before he grabbed it his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, leaving Peter the winner.

"That's my Ruskie!" Jamie tackled him as the club owner handed him the card that awarded him free drinks for the month of November.

"Thanks for the good luck babe," he kissed her and picked her up, twirling around in a circle.

"Careful there buddy," John steadied his friend, "15 is a lot even for you."

"It's all good Sandman," Peter beamed, "Come on, I want to dance with my nurse some more."

Jamie let Peter pull her back to the dance floor and the mutants spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking.

"Attention all you ghouls and ghosts," the manager got back on the mic after the band finished their set and the DJ took over, "We're going to announce the costume contest winners, the Crow's Nest spies have been observing everything you're wearing all night and here's the best ones they saw. For the most original costume we've got the Killer Bee and Spelling Bee couple, very nice guys. Scariest costume goes to the zombie doctor and nurse…"

"Jamie that's you guys!" Kess squealed, "I told you your costume was awesome!"

The winning zombie laughed, "Apparently, but I think the scary part comes from this guy's face," she pointed up at Peter.

"The winners of the funniest costume are the kissing booth couple, really clever," the manager continued, "Finally the hottest costume goes to the King and Queen of Hearts."

"I guess we all came away with a win under our belts tonight," John kissed Kess, bending her backwards with her leg in the air, "Damn, you _are_ hot."

Kess giggled and nuzzled her boyfriend's nose, "You too King of My Heart."

With the night ending Jamie leaned against Peter as they headed back out into the cold air. "Man, after being in that hot club it feels nice out here," he rubbed her shoulder.

"I agree," Jamie yawned and opened the taxi door, "That was so fun."

On the way back to the mansion the girls dozed against each other in the center of the cab. John ran his fingers through Kess' hair and turned to his friend, "You have a good girl there man."

"Don't I know it," Peter kissed the top of Jamie's head, "Same to you."

The group arrived back at the mansion around 2 AM and dragged themselves up stairs for bed. "Happy Halloween guys," Kess offered them each a candy from the bowl she'd put outside her room.

"Happy Halloween," John replied and gave her one last peck before walking with Peter down to their room.

"They look like old drinking buddies going home after a night at the bar," Kess said to Jamie as they watched their boyfriends walk slowly to their room, heads together and leaning on each other for support.

"Yeah drinking buddies that are a zombie and a king," Jamie laughed, the two girls going to the bathroom to remove makeup and let their hair down.

"And that got drunk on shots and pumpkin cocktails," Kess snickered.

"What a pair," the blonde mutant pulled on comfy flannel pajamas and brushed her teeth.

"They're as a silly as we are," the serpentine girl added while she slipped into a silky nightgown and tied the matching Chinese robe around it.

"Nah, we're sillier," Jamie washed her face feeling ready for bed. The warm tickle of alcohol in her stomach made her eyelids heavy and her warm bed called to her like a siren.

"Good night J girl," Kess fluffed her pillow, "See you in the morning."

"See you Kess, Happy Halloween."


	10. Chapter 9

**A New Home**

**Chapter 9: Russian Holiday**

Peter and John were sleeping soundly in their beds at 6 AM on Thursday morning. Snow from the previous night's fall was lying like powder on the ground. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, brilliant light glinting off the snow, making it an altogether peaceful morning to sleep in.

"Rise and shine!" Jamie burst into the room, her smile glowing brighter than the snow outside.

John rolled over and covered his head with a pillow, "Go away," he mumbled through the stuffing.

Jamie ignored him and jumped onto Peter where he lay groaning somewhere under the mass of covers. "Have you packed your bags yet?" she asked where she thought his head was.

Peter turned, squinting open one eye, "Jamie we can't leave until the X-men get back with the jet. Go back to bed."

"Yeah, go to bed, for the sake of the sane people," John said from beneath his comforter, shaggy blond bed hair sticking out in different directions.

"But I can't sleep when I'm excited," she replied, still waiting for the guys to get up. "Oh alright, I can take a hint. I'll leave," Jamie gave in and headed back to the hall with one last look at the two snoring masses. _Those guys,_ she shook her head and smirked, _God forbid they get up in the AM._ She wandered down the hall, not wanting to go back to her room. She'd already packed, double-checked and triple-checked her bags as well as making sure everything at the Institute was taken care of. She'd sent out a notice to all her students about when she would be back and available for tutoring again. Scott's offer for a teaching assistant job was going extremely well for her. Jamie felt like she was a big help to the students and they needed her; this year's crop of auto students was not quite as skilled as some of the others. Plus, it gave her an excuse to spend more time in the garage, working on the cars she loved so dearly.

Before she knew it her feet had led her to a corridor she wasn't familiar with. At the end she realized she was standing in front of the school's library. "Wow, this place has a library?" she whispered aloud, entering the enormous room.

"Well of course it does. It's a school isn't it?" replied a voice around one of the bookshelves.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jamie craned her neck to see who it was, "I've never been in here. Who are you?" She looked all around but couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. There was no one around but her.

"I'm the librarian," the voice answered, "What you'd call a 24/7 bookworm of sorts. And what is your name, young lady?"

"Jamie," she walked down the aisles of bookshelves.

"Well Jamie it's very nice to meet you," the voice sounded closer, "My name is Reginald, but most refer to me as Bookworm." Jamie rounded the shelf she was next to and looked down to find a small, green worm-like creature. Standing only about two feet tall, Bookworm gave her a cheery grin behind his large, wire-rimmed glasses. "Well you're quite tall aren't you?" he chuckled good naturedly, "Then again, I am a bit on the shorter side of things. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Jamie crouched down next to Bookworm and considered the shelves that lined the walls, "I'm not sure. I've never been in a library before."

"Never been in a library before?" he asked alarmed, "Well that simply won't do. You have no idea what you're missing out on. The library is a wonderful place, especially this one. Let me look at you." He studied her face closely, making positive sounding grunts, "Alright, you look like an adventure loving girl to me, or maybe history might be to your liking. We'll have to find out. Follow me and I'll show you around the sections so you can visit more often."

"I'd like that," Jamie giggled, "So how did you know that I'd like adventure books?"

"It's written all over your face," Bookworm led her past hundreds of thousands of books, giving her a tour of the entire library, "You'll love some Mark Twain I'm sure, the classics will always be closest to my heart. You can see the history section here," he pointed to the bookshelf they were passing, "Jubilation Lee and Kesskallome Velasco spend much of their time there, as well as poetry, at least Kess does. We've had quite a few discussions about Poe."

"Poe?" Jamie asked, making a mental note about everything she passed, memorizing the sections.

"Oh yes, you must have heard of Poe. Edgar Allen Poe? One of the most prolific and haunting writers of the romance period, though not a romantic himself. Lived such a tragic life as well," Bookworm hung his head, "But gave us gems such as Annabel Lee, Dream Within a Dream, Lenore, and The Raven."

"Did he only write poetry?" the newly literary mutant questioned.

"Oh no, he wrote some short stories as well. The most well known being The Fall of the House of Usher," Bookworm answered, "You must read some of his work sometime. But here we are in General Fiction. You'll find the adventure subsection down here." He stopped in front of a bookshelf almost twice as tall as Jamie with a ladder next to it and more books than she had ever been around.

Jamie knelt down, wide eyed, "I never knew there were so many. All of these are adventure?"

Bookworm nodded proudly, "Yes indeed they are. I'm glad I could give you your first tour Jamie. I'll leave you be and if you have any questions just let me know."

"Great, thank you so much," she started pulling out books and reading the titles and summaries. She pulled out seven novels that she thought looked interesting, their covers in every different color, titles gilded on the front, and two books of short stories. She took her treasures over to one of the over-stuffed armchairs near the window and started to read.

Around 9 AM Peter stretched and yawned, walking down the hall to Jamie's room, he knocked on her door once but received no answer. He knocked a second time, again silence, and a third. When Jamie still didn't answer he started to wonder where she was. He listened for the sound of the shower but heard nothing. "Hey Kess?" he pushed open her already cracked door.

"Yeah?" she looked up from the array of clothing and other items on her bed.

"Have you seen Jamie this morning?"

"No I haven't, sorry," she gave him an apologetic look, "But hey, if you see John will you tell him to get his sorry ass over here, and bring all his things with him, and not to forget his boxers this time?"

"Sure, no problem," he nodded.

"Thanks, he's virtually incapable of packing by himself," she started to place her folded clothing into a neatly packed bag.

Peter grinned, "I'll tell him your demands." He went back to let John know he was wanted then headed downstairs to the garage to continue his search for his girlfriend.

By the time he'd visited the Danger Room, the training room, the kitchen and the oak grove he was at a loss for where she could be. He was just starting to worry when Logan turned the corner of the first floor hallway. "Hey bub," he said, noticing the somewhat confused looking Peter.

"Morning Logan, you haven't seen Jamie have you?" he asked.

"Not since last night," Logan replied, "Why?"

"Well, she came into my room around 5 because she was excited about leaving for Russia today and now I can't find her."

"Did you check the garage?" Logan offered.

Peter laughed, "Yeah that was the first place I went." Something down the hall, behind Logan, caught his eye. "I'd know those legs anywhere," Peter smiled. Jamie was walking towards them, a stack of books so high in her arms she couldn't see over them. She was in bare feet and cut-off shorts, a look Peter recognized immediately as his Jamie. "Where've you been?" he took some of the books from her as Logan did the same.

"The library," she answered, still as perky as she'd been three hours earlier.

"This place has a library?" Logan wondered.

"Yep, and it's awesome. There are so many books," she led them into her room, dropping the reading material on her bed. "So what time do we leave?" she turned to Peter.

"As soon as they get the jet re-prepped, about 2 hours," he answered, "You sure have a lot of books."

"And all of them are coming to Russia with us," she winked, "I'm going to read some more until we're leaving. Are you all packed?"

"Almost, I have to go finish getting a few things now. I was going to get a coffee from the stand downstairs. Want one?" Peter and Logan started toward the door.

"Could you get me that one thing I like? That you got me before?" Jamie tossed a pillow onto the floor, settling down with one of the books.

"A café latte? Yeah I'll be back in a minute," he confirmed.

"Thanks, love ya babe," she flashed her pearly white teeth and scratched the back of her head, tossing wild locks around her face.

Peter watched her for a second before leaving. He loved her all the time but he had a certain preference for the mornings when she didn't have any makeup on or her hair done; just natural Jamie. She was fresh and clean, tan skin soft and her muscular body especially touchable. It woke him up, thinking about her, and he knew in his heart that he needed her in his life forever. "Buy you a coffee?" he asked Logan at the end of the hall.

"Works for me," the burly mutant agreed, walking with Peter to the student coffee corner. The men chatted about the mission Logan had gotten back from that morning. It was nothing important, just a simple protection job. A foreign diplomat had needed an escort and went to Xavier for aid. "By the way," Logan mentioned while they went back to Jamie's room, "Chuck said he wants to see you and Jamie before you leave. It'll just take a second."

"Alright, did he say what it was about?" Peter asked him.

"Nope. Thanks for the coffee," Logan gave a quick nod and parted ways with Peter at the stairs.

"Yeah, no prob man," Peter replied and climbed the steps to his hall. Inside Jamie's room he saw her curled up on her bed, kicking her legs behind her and reading. "Got your coffee."

"Oh thanks," she inhaled the warm scent, "Mm, I love coffee."

Peter sat at her desk chair, taking the time to relax and watch Jamie surrounded by the books on her bed. Her hair was pulled back in a clip but her bangs fell across her face and into her eyes, making her bat them away absentmindedly every few seconds. He'd been thinking about her almost nonstop lately, every time his thoughts turned to the future, she was there. Jamie was more a part of him than even his mutation was. Her dark eyes darted across the page intensely and her mouth widened into a smile, he could tell she was at a good part. He paused for a moment, noticing there was a change in her eyes again. The outer part which is usually white was still black but the irises had gone back to their beautiful, colorful state; yellow and red with flecks of green and blue. "Jamie, your eyes are different," he moved forward, looking closer at her.

Jamie looked up, "What?"

"They're different, here," he picked up the make-up compact that was sitting at the desk and handed it to her.

"Oh wow," Jamie examined her eyes, "They are. Hopefully they'll stay this way."

"Yeah, they look awesome," Peter took the compact back, "So what are you reading?"

"Treasure Island," she answered

Peter picked up his sketch book from her desk, he'd left it there the previous night during one of their late chats, and started to draw her as she read. To anyone else's eyes it was just a normal sketch, something he'd do for class, but to him it was much more. The picture was a little messy, capturing her essence more than the specific lines that made up her body or the shading that defined her high cheek bones. The curve of her calves and the sensual dip of her lower back sent shivers up his spine as he traced them across the pad.

Jamie finished her book and closed it, looking up at Peter. His gaze was intent on her legs while he drew. "All done!" she gathered up the other books and stuffed them into what little space was left in her bag, "So are we finally ready to leave?"

"Yep," Peter put down his sketchbook, "Should be, we just have to see the Professor for a minute first."

Jamie picked up her carry-on and Peter took care of her bigger bag. "I just have to say bye to Kess first," she led him through the bathroom.

"For the millionth time, yes I have everything," John said exasperated, "Can we go? We're going to be late."

"I'm just making sure, you don't want to get to Cairo and then not have any pants do you?" Kess retorted, zipping up their final bags after her last check.

"I have pants babe, don't worry, I have pants, shirts, shorts, everything I need," he rubbed her shoulders, "Let's just get to the car."

"Alright, Alright," Kess agreed and handed the bags off to John, "Oh Jamie!" she saw her friend waiting in the bathroom.

"Looks like you guys are ready to go," she gave Kess a tight hug, "Stay safe ok?"

"We will," the Egyptian native promised, "You too. Don't get frost bite ok? Oh, and nice eyes. Changed again I see."

Jamie laughed out loud, "Yep, for the last time I hope and I think I'll be ok. You two are going to enjoy the warm weather I bet."

Kess led the group out of her room and downstairs, "Yeah, that's for sure. It's probably what I'm looking forward to the most. I love New York, but God I am sick of this cold weather," she smiled and shook her head, "Back to the heat and sand."

"So you're going to Egypt but staying with the Spanish family?" Peter asked, "I thought they were in Spain."

"They moved back to Egypt earlier this year," Kess explained, "Ferdinand was sent back to Cairo again. They're happy about it, they love it there."

"I hope they have pictures of you when you were a kid," Jamie added, "That would be the best."

"Don't worry Jamie, I'll make copies for you," John winked.

In the main hallway the students stopped, John and Kess' taxi was waiting for them out front and Jamie and Peter had a meeting down the hall with the Professor. "Well I guess this is goodbye, for a little bit," Kess gave her friend another hug, "Make sure you call me when you get in, just so I know you're safe ok? And don't be a stranger over Christmas either, I want to hear everything that's going on."

"Yes ma'am," Jamie smiled, starting to feel a second wave of excitement take over. She was only a half an hour from heading to Russia for two weeks. "Bye!"

"See you Peter," John shook hands with his roommate, "Take that plane for a ride."

"Will do," the colossal mutant agreed.

Ororo showed up to help them get their bags to the taxi, "I know you've been going away for Christmas nearly every year but I get so sad when all the students leave," she said nostalgically.

"We'll be back in two weeks," Kess offered, giving her a warm embrace, "Don't worry."

"I know," she laughed, "You don't have to console me. It's just so empty without a hundred crazy students running around. There's nothing to do."

"There's nothing to do?" John shut the taxi's trunk, amused by her worry, "You get to have some free time finally. Between teaching and going on missions there's almost no time to get anything else done."

"Yeah," Kess grinned, "Take a spa day Ororo. Or spend more time with your plants."

Ororo hugged John, "I'll figure something out, don't worry," she laughed, "Just have fun, and I expect a souvenir."

"No problem there," John opened the door for Kess, "We have a shopaholic with us."

Peter knocked lightly on the Professor's study, "You wanted to see us?" Jamie poked her head in.

"Yes," Xavier answered, wheeling his chair to the other side of his desk, "I had a favor to ask of you both. The President of Russia is having his annual Holiday event, I was invited to attend but unfortunately there are too many things going on here that need my attention. I was wondering if you two would go in my place as representatives for the Xavier Institute. It would be greatly appreciated and accommodations would be provided for you and your family Peter."

"Of course Professor," Peter answered immediately, "We'd be honored. Is that all?"

"Well," Xavier lowered his head, "No. There have been some death threats received by President Putin, of course there always are but these are ones that his personal protection agency has not been able to dispel yet. So you will be there not only as reps for us, but also protection just in case."

Peter nodded, "No problem Professor. We'll do you proud."

"Wonderful, I'll send the details to the jet's satellite uplink as soon as I have them all."

"Oh this is awesome," Jamie exclaimed as they headed out of the Professor's office, "I guess I better grab a nice dress to wear."

"We can get you one in Moscow if you need," Peter told her, the only dress she had was one from their formal, and he'd have to pick up a tux there anyway.

"I got it covered," she ran up the stairs back to her room with Peter in tow. In her closet she pulled out a plastic dress bag and slipped the wrapping off revealing a black silk dress with tiny rhinestones for straps. "I saw it one day when I was out with Kess and Jubilee and thought it was beautiful. Kess told me to get it then because the next time I needed a dress, it would be gone." She held it up against her body, "Like?"

"Do I ever," Peter nodded and grinned. He could just imagine her in that, fitting close against her sleek stomach and hips, dipping low in the front with the sparkling stones practically dripping over her collar bone.

Jamie gave him a flirty smile and hurried downstairs with the dress safely in its plastic covering. "All ready then?" Jean hung the dress up in a closet in the back of the jet where their other bags and clothes were kept.

"Are we ever," Peter shook hands with Scott and Logan.

"I'm ready to get in the air," Jamie added, "It's still another what, 20 hours before we get there?"

"Just about," Peter confirmed, "Well, we'll see you at New Years guys."

Jamie gave Logan a hug, "Be careful kid," he warned her, "I'll be excepting those smokes when you get back."

"Don't worry," she gave him an understanding look, "Nothing will keep me from getting you the cigars you need."

"I don't want to do any damage to Peter's skeleton," he eyed the tallest mutant in the school.

"I promise, she'll come back even happier than she is now," Peter answered. Logan caught a look in his eye and nodded, Peter had something planned to make this Christmas extra special.

"And phone in every once in a while," Scott added, "Won't hurt to let us know you're alive."

"Plus you can tell us all about the mysterious Rasputin family," Jean said, "Take care of her Peter."

"She's in good hands," he motioned for Jamie to follow him and he shut the cockpit door.

"Finally," she melted into the co-pilot seat, "We're off."

"Yeah, I thought that goodbye would never end," Peter took up his place in the pilot's chair.

Jamie looked around at the menagerie of switches, dials and read-outs around them, "Are you sure you can fly this thing?"

"In my sleep," Peter winked at her and started the jet up, in a split second they were in the air, just exiting the underground entrance for the Blackbird and climbing high into the clouds.

"Well don't show off mister," Jamie warned good-naturedly, "Eyes straight ahead. I don't want any head on collisions with a mountain. Got it?"

Peter chuckled, "Alright coach, don't forget though, you're my co-pilot."

Jamie saluted, "Ready for anything Cap'n." The two settled back in their chairs and Jamie watched the land pass underneath them. She turned her head to watch Peter as he flew the jet. He was so handsome and had such a noble profile with his thin lips, square chin, and sculpted nose. It wasn't just his attractive exterior that drew her to him though, there was so much more to him than that. Peter was the smartest, sweetest and most righteous person she knew. No matter what he was there for her, he didn't do everything for her and he wasn't her knight in shining armor, he was her support system. He lit her fire and inspired her to be a better person so that she could feel worthy of him. She thought about where they would be a year from now. Hopefully by then she'd have a few missions under her belt and she could go with Peter into the most dangerous situations. They'd be quite a team with her ultimate fighting skills and his unstoppable power. Jamie day dreamed about coming back after an especially exciting mission and settling down for a good night's sleep with him. She couldn't wait to spend all her time with him. They didn't have a clingy or obsessive relationship, she could spend so much time with him because they were comfortable doing completely separate things in the same room together. Jamie could spend all day just looking at him but her legs were starting to fall asleep "Is it alright to get up yet?" she asked after about two hours.

"Sure," Peter hit a few buttons, "I'll put this baby on autopilot." He programmed the autopilot and made sure that the intercom was up as loud as it could go, so if anyone called them they'd hear it.

Jamie stretched, she didn't like sitting down in one place for too long. In the back of the plane there was a foldout couch, in case someone was injured and needed to lie down, Peter pulled it out for himself and Jamie to relax on. She plopped down next to him and put her arms around his neck, "Tell me about Russia when you were a kid," she demanded, "And maybe you should teach me a few key phrases in Russian, just so I don't look like an idiot in front of your family."

Peter gave her a peck, "You won't look like an idiot, but I'll teach you a few things." Peter taught her how to say 'how are you?', 'it's nice to meet you', 'thank you', and 'merry Christmas'. "Very nice," he complemented her pronunciation, "I can only imagine my mother's face when she hears you say hello in Russian."

"What's your mom like?" Jamie asked.

"She's great," Peter resettled himself and held Jamie against his chest, "She takes care of my entire family and still finds time to make the most delicious beef stroganoff you've ever tasted. And since you've never had it before, you'll just have to take my word on that," he smiled.

"No problem," she returned, "Has she always been a fantastic cook? That's probably a silly question."

"Yes she has been. When I was a kid in school everyone wanted to trade their lunch with me. And she always took the time to help my sister and I with anything we needed, whether it was a class project or making friends," Peter went on about his mother.

"What about your father and sister? You haven't told me much about them," Jamie pressed.

"Well you know that it was because of my sister that my mutation manifested," he pulled a blanket over their laps, "I can't wait for you to meet Illyana. I think you'll really love her, she has such a big heart and she's so warm."

"That's quite a quality to have in the Russian winters," Jamie joked.

"It certainly is. She's always been the baby of the family, by that I mean we were always looking out for her. She's the light of my father's life," Peter reminisced, "She has the brightest eyes, the biggest smile, she's an angel for us all. Not the only angel though," he kissed Jamie's forehead. "And my father is the hardest worker I've ever known. He's up every morning before dawn and works late into the night."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Jamie yawned and settled her head lower on his chest.

"He's definitely an inspiration," Peter continued to tell Jamie all about his family, "When I was in 5th grade we had a career day and I remember watching the clock wondering if my dad would get there in time. It was a long drive from the farm to my school and I didn't think he was going to show. But there he was, right on time. He never let anyone down, always came through on everything no matter what."

"Talk about dedication," Jamie mumbled.

Peter looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. "Sorry my childhood is boring you," he chuckled, "You're the one that asked though."

"No it's not that," she sighed and moved around, getting more comfortable, "Plane rides make me sleepy. I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No, you're just right J. I'm sure the lack of sleep doesn't help either," he cradled her close to him, letting the steady beat of her heart lull him into a dreamlike state. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and took a few minutes to just enjoy being next to her, inhaling her scent and feeling her warmth. This Christmas holiday was going to be especially exciting for him, he'd have Jamie, his life and love, with him as well as his family whom he missed dearly. He smirked remembering how his parents had scolded him for not asking her sooner. _I wasn't sure she'd want to go_, he told himself, _It's so cold and such a long way away. I figured she'd have more fun staying at the Institute with Jubilee and the others._ It pained him every time he left her, wishing she was coming along to meet his family, but this time he'd made it a reality. He wanted her to be a part of his life in every respect; he knew she was a perfect fit.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electrical devices. We will be landing in Cairo in five minutes. Thank you for choosing EGYPTAIR, we hope you have enjoyed your flight," the stewardess' pleasant voice said over the plane's intercom system.

"We're here," John whispered into Kess' ear as he shut his laptop and replaced it in his carryon bag.

"Already?" she yawned and massaged her neck. Airplane naps always left her feeling uncomfortable and grimy, "That was fast."

"Well you did sleep for 80% of it," John replied amused.

"Sorry, I guess I could have been better conversation," she took out a brush to fix her hair and popped a mint in her mouth.

"It's ok, listening to you snore was entertaining enough," he teased. Kess gave him a look then turned her cell phone off after one more check. She knew Jamie and Peter were still on their way to Russia and she didn't expect a call, but she looked just in case. They landed smoothly and gathered up their bags, making their way to the customs agent, passports ready. The Professor had made a call beforehand and they were allowed through customs faster than everyone else. "Man I feel sorry for them," John looked back at the long line still waiting.

"Ditto, but it makes me even more thankful for the Professor," Kess replied, standing on her toes, looking for Ferdinand or Maria Velasco. The airport was bustling with tourists and businessmen, everyone trying to find their gate or get their luggage. A woman bumped into Kess, knocking her purse off her shoulder and sending the makeup inside all over the ground. The couple bent down to pick it up, the woman hadn't batted an eye and kept walking. Kess reached for her compact then spotted a familiar pair of pink sneakers with white flowers. "I'd know those anywhere," she jumped up and hurried through the crowd, John keeping up right behind her. "Anna!" she scooped the gangly seven-year old Velasco daughter into her arms.

"Kesskallome!" Anna replied, hugging her close around the neck. Kess had seen them just once about four years ago but Anna was so young she didn't grasp the situation at the time. After Kess had taken up residence at Xavier's Institute she'd re-contacted the Velascos and spent almost every Sunday afternoon in a video chat with them.

Maria and Ferdinand turned at the sound of their daughter's voice and, seeing the other daughter that had left so long ago, took their turns giving hugs. "I have missed you so much," Maria held their embrace, "I'm so glad you're back."

"So am I," Kess smiled, "I'd like you to meet John, for real this time," she took her boyfriend's hand. He'd met them on the mission that took them to Spain however it was a brief visit and he hadn't interacted with them. Kess' heart was brimming with emotion, she was finally back with her family and had John by her side, uniting the two for the first time.

"It's nice to meet you," John grinned, shaking hands with Ferdinand.

"Firm grip," the head of the family nodded approvingly, "It's good to see you John, I've heard so much about you. This is my wife, Maria, and our daughter, Anna, who you know."

"Thank you sir," John was eager to make a good impression, he wanted to be in the good graces of Kess' 'parents', he'd need their consent for things later on. He shook hands with Maria as well, "I see where Kess gets her good looks from," he joked, making her laugh. They both knew Kess was not a blood daughter, but rather an orphan they'd taken in years ago.

"I like him," Maria laughed to Kess, blushing from the complement.

"Yeah, he's quite a charmer," the Egyptian beauty agreed.

"Kesskallome, how come your hair is so long?" Anna asked while they walked to the baggage claim.

"Because it grows so fast," Kess explained, taking the little girls' hand.

"Do you think mine will be that long?" Anna went on, inspecting the black curly hair the fell to her shoulders.

"Sure, if you let it grow," Kesskallome smiled and bent down when they got to the claim, "You know what?" she whispered, "I bet if you ask John nicely he'll give you a piggy back ride. Sound good?"

Anna's eyes lit up and she ran over to Kess' blond companion, "John, can I have a piggy back ride please? Kess said you could, pretty please?"

John laughed aloud, "Sure," he knelt down so Anna could get on his shoulders, "You have the best vantage point," he told her, "Are you going to help me spot the luggage?"

"Yep, I can see the farthest in my whole class," Anna admitted proudly.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," John raised an eyebrow, "Well we're looking for a big blue suitcase with white tags and a red one with black stripes on it ok?"

"Got it!" Anna put her hand above her eyes to help her see.

"He's so good with her," Maria put an arm around her adopted daughter.

"Yeah he is," Kess watched John talk animatedly with Anna while they searched for the luggage, "He's great with everyone."

"You know I was just a bit older than you when I had Anna," Maria hinted, she was a young mother, having married Ferdinand when they were only 24. They had a very happy marriage and family, something that was not common in young parents.

"What are you trying to say?" Kess eyed the woman who was more friend than mother now that she was older.

Maria shrugged, "Just that I was about your age when I got married."

The side of Kess' mouth turned up and she felt a little warm blush touch her cheeks, "Alright I get the message," she smiled shyly.

It didn't take long to find their bags and get them into Ferdinand's car. The ride to their Spanish villa style home took about 45 minutes; they'd moved from the city condo they'd had when Kess lived with them to a more rural area. "So how have your college classes been coming?" Ferdinand asked.

"Really well," Kess answered, "Next semester I'm taking Business Administration, Managing, Philosophy of Mind, Classical Guitar and Music Production. John and I have everything together but the philosophy and guitar class."

"What are you taking instead of those?" Ferdinand continued.

"I have Asian Literature and Economics," John answered, "But I'll also being doing some intern things for my father's company."

"Oh wow, like what?" Maria turned to look at them from the front seat.

"It won't be very much, because of my classes, but reviewing contracts mostly as well as previewing some bands too," he replied, "Kess will have to help me with that part. She has a better ear for them than I do."

"What can I say?" Kesskallome shrugged proudly, "It's a gift."

"I see you haven't lost your cocky manner," Ferdinand smiled, "Didn't you say that you were teaching a class as well Kesskallome?"

Kess nodded, starting to braid Anna's hair into pigtails, "Yes, I give guitar and piano lessons. More than anything it's improved my own skill."

"Teaching usually does that," Maria agreed, "Before I was a math teacher I was about as good at that as a monkey."

"Maybe I should be a math teacher then," Kess giggled, "Because I'm awful at it." When they arrived at the villa Kess' breath was taken away. "Oh wow, it's beautiful!" The house was made of light, sandy brick with brilliant green vines crawling up the terraces on the side, red flowers dripping down like splatters of paint.

"Maria designed it," Ferdinand told the car proudly, "She did an excellent job," he looked lovingly at his wife who returned it.

Inside the house was just as beautiful with light, hardwood flooring, pale pink and yellow walls and flowers everywhere. "You have quite the green thumb," John told Maria, "These lilies are gorgeous," he bent down to smell one.

"Thank you Jonathon," Marie blushed, "We have a room set up for you two back here, I'm going to start on dinner and when you get settled in we can eat."

Ferdinand helped John carry their bags to the back room while Kess roamed around the house for a minute. She peeked inside Anna's room, the walls were painted bright pink, just like the shoes she'd been so excited to show Kess on the video chat. The living room and dining room were decorated with red and gold pattern upholstery and curtains. Everything in the house was so bright, the sunlight being channeled through the many windows to give the house optimal lighting with only a few lamps. "It really looks amazing Maria," Kess sat on a stool at the raised counter in the kitchen, watching Maria start her famous spaghetti recipe.

"I'm glad you like it," she replied, "When Ferdinand got the notice that we were coming back to Egypt permanently I wanted to keep as much of the Spanish atmosphere as I could."

"Well you definitely did," Kess nodded, "I feel like we're in Madrid. The vines outside are lovely."

"Yeah, it really sets the place away from the others," she poured fresh tomato sauce she'd prepared earlier that day into a large pot on the stove.

"Do you need any help?" Kesskallome got up from the counter and joined Maria at the stovetop.

"Sure, there should be some garlic salt and basil leaves in the pantry, could you grab them?" Kess and Maria took care of the spaghetti while John and Ferdinand unloaded the bags.

"Kesskallome has told us much about you," Ferdinand began, placing her clothing into a dresser drawer, "So your father is the owner Full Diamond Records?"

John nodded, "Yes, he does, there's a position waiting for me there after I finish school," he put his own things away, "And if Kess wants to join me, she'll be welcome at the company. My dad already thinks she has an amazing ear for music. Something I hear she gets from you."

"No, I just taught her how to play the guitar, her ear for music is all hers," Ferdinand finished putting her clothes away and set the books and other things she'd brought on top of the dresser. The last thing he took out of the suitcase was a soft, stuffed Hello Kitty plush. He set the animal on the bed that Kess would sleep in, the thin comforter with the same red and gold pattern stretched across it. "Did you get her this?" he asked, chuckling.

John looked up, "Oh yeah," he grinned, "I got that for her for her birthday, the first year I knew her. She still didn't like me much then but for some reason that cat had her name all over it."

"You're a good man, John," Ferdinand said, "Good for my girl."

"Thank you sir," John replied, sincerely touched. He smiled as Ferdinand left the room to check on Anna, it looked like he was going to get the approval he needed. The tangy scent of the spaghetti sauce wafted throughout the house and John inhaled it slowly. "Delicious," he murmured, "That girl is always a surprise." He knew his girlfriend was talented in the kitchen but what he smelled now was beyond tantalizing. _I wonder what sort of house she'd design for us_, he thought as he sorted through some of the documents and sample CDs he'd brought with him to work on for his dad, _It'd most likely be painted electric purple_. He laughed out loud, if it was purple or animal print, Kess had probably worn it. He set her acoustic guitar in the closet and hung up some of their nicer clothes that had been stored in his clothing bag and went to the kitchen for dinner. "It smells amazing," John took a seat at the counter with Anna.

"Thank you," Maria piled spaghetti noodles into five bowls, pouring the sauce on top, "Meatballs?"

"Yes please," he took his bowl to the dining room where Ferdinand and Anna had set the table.

Kess filled the glasses with water on the table then Anna said grace. "So how is Jubilee?" Maria asked, sipping the wine Ferdinand had poured for her.

"She's great," Kess answered diving into the spaghetti, "She's on a trip to Switzerland for the Christmas break. A few other students were planning it and of course Jubilee would never miss a chance to go see Switzerland again."

"I spoke to my director about a summer internship," Ferdinand wiped some sauce from Anna's cheek, "Such a messy eater," he shook his head, "Since you're all a part of the Institute it's not necessary that she be a Spanish native or even live there, at least not to participate in an internship. He should have more of an answer for me on Monday."

"That's great, I'll call Jubilee later and tell her. I know she'll be so excited," Kess grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

"And how about Jamie?" Marie went on, "What's she doing for the holiday?"

"She's with her boyfriend Peter in Russia, visiting his family," Kess explained, "I think they're going to have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, Peter has a surprise for her," John chimed in, "I'm sure she's going to have an excellent Christmas."

At the edge of his consciousness Peter heard an annoying beeping sound that was getting louder and louder. He jerked awake, not realizing he'd fallen asleep with Jamie, and got up, trying not to wake her. "What is it?" she rolled over, eyes still shut.

"A call's coming in," Peter hurried to the front of the plane, "Go back to sleep."

Jamie sat up and stretched, "No I'm awake," she yawned, "Who is it?"

Peter hit the speaker button and a familiar strong accent came on, "Piotr?"

"Da, mother," he answered happily. The two talked in Russian for a few minutes before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, she looked at the clock and saw she'd slept for the majority of the trip.

"She's just checking in," Peter replied and went back to Jamie, "Hey, are you hungry at all? My stomach's telling me it is dinner time." Jamie's own belly rumbled just then. "I'll take that as a yes," Peter laughed. "So what'll you have?"

Jamie threw the blanket off and stood up, stretching her legs, "Um, what is there?" she asked and went to the closet where their suitcases were stored and searched through her bag.

"We have tomato soup, cereal, oatmeal…" Peter listed off the things stored in the pantry above the small stovetop.

"Oatmeal?" Jamie piped up, pulling a book out of the closet and zipping her bag back up.

"Yeah, it's apple cinnamon, you want some brown sugar on top?" he took out two bowls and the box of oatmeal to make in the microwave.

"Definitely," she went up behind him and scratched his back affectionately, "Oh is that chamomile tea?" she eyed the box of tea bags.

"Yep, you want some?" Peter grabbed the box.

"Yes please, Kess has gotten me hooked on it," Jamie found two teacups to fill with hot water. Peter pushed the futon back into the wall and folded the blanket while Jamie put their tea and oatmeal on the table that slipped out of the wall and sat down at one of the chairs with her book.

"What are you reading this time?" Peter asked, sipping his tea and opening a textbook from his mechanics training class.

"_Sahara_," Jamie answered, "It's by Clive Cussler."

"Oh they made a movie out of that," Peter sprinkled brown sugar on their steaming, hot oatmeal.

"Yeah that's what it says on the back. Have you seen it?" Jamie questioned as she turned page after page of the action novel.

"Mhm, John rented it once and we watched it. It was pretty good. Once you finish the book we should see it," he replied.

"Sounds like a plan Ruskie," Jamie reached across the table and gave him a peck before diving back into her book.

Several hours later Peter looked at the clock again, "We should be touching down soon," he got up to check the plane and took it off auto pilot.

Jamie cleaned their bowls and cups then joined him at the front, sitting back in the co-pilot's seat with the blanket wrapped around her and the book in her lap. "How long till landing Captain?"

"Should be just about two hours," he checked the aerial map and their flight course, "It looks like the weather is pretty heavy down there too, so make sure you put on that coat we bought last week."

"I will. Hey is there somewhere on this jet I can freshen up a little? I don't want to meet your family smelling like this," she laughed, "I need to make a good first impression."

Peter smiled, "Yeah, there's a little shower in the back by the bathroom, you can bathe in there if you want. And don't worry they're going to love you. I already told them everything about you and believe me, they'll fall for you as fast as I did."

Jamie gave her boyfriend a hug around the neck, he always knew what to say to make her feel better, and went to take a quick shower. The weather outside already permeated the plane and the warm water was a comforting contrast to the cold air. After her shower she tousled her hair with some mousse Kess had told her to use, then dressed in a forest green turtleneck and warm brown pants, pulling thick boots on over them. She made sure she had the brown fur coat ready to go when they landed and went back to sit with Peter.

"Mm, you smell good," he kissed the top of her head after getting a bottle of water.

"Thanks, it's my shampoo," Jamie told him, "So are we close?"

"Yep, almost there. In a half an hour we'll be landing right outside my house." Jamie looked out of the window again while Peter flew. The landscape this time was much different; in place of the green grassy fields and forested areas she'd seen passing over the U.S. there was now a blanket of snow over the rolling hills. "Here we go," Peter directed the plane downwards, spiraling over the ground below. Snow and clouds whipped past them and Jamie couldn't see a single thing outside. She felt a slight pang of nervousness, but she trusted Peter to set them down safely. They landed with ease and Jamie shrugged on her coat in addition to the matching hat and gloves Peter had given her last Christmas. He put on his own coat and grabbed their three bags with one hand while Jamie opened the back hatch. A gust of wind blew a flurry of snow inside turning their brown winter wear white.

"Hello Russia," she said sarcastically and shook the white powder off herself. Peter looked at her, her nose was already bright red and he couldn't help but laugh. The two stepped off the plane and Peter turned on the cloaking device so it would blend into the landscape, invisible. Jamie sniffed the air, "Smells like your mom's been cooking all day," she said as they walked slowly toward the large but modest house Peter had grown up in.

He was about to answer her, he could smell the beef stroganoff himself, when he spotted a figure dressed all in yellow running toward them. "Piotr!" Illyana tackled her older brother.

Peter crashed to the ground with his younger sister attached to his neck and laughed, "Nice to see you. Illyana this is Jamie," he looked up at his girlfriend, "Jamie, Illyana."

Illyana jumped up, allowing Peter to stand and turned to Jamie, "She's prettier than the pictures," she told Peter, "It's nice to meet you," she said breathlessly.

Jamie bent a little and put her hand out to the beautiful girl, "It's my pleasure Illyana," she grinned, "Peter's told me all about you." Illyana's English was very good. _Probably from talking to Peter on the phone so much_, Jamie thought to herself, _They really do look alike._ Peter and Illyana shared the same crystal blue eyes, so full of energy and life. Her features were sculpted and smooth just like Peter's but the main difference was in her long, luscious blonde hair. "How as your trip?" Illyana was practically skipping with excitement, leading them up to the house.

"It was good, we napped most of it," Peter explained in the fading orange light as the sun went down.

When they reached the porch Mrs. Rasputin ran out to hug her son as tightly as Illyana had. "Hi mom," he chuckled, "Miss me much?"

"You don't call enough!" she smacked the back of his head when she finally let go, heavy Russian accent blurring her broken English.

"Sorry," Peter rubbed his head, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Jamie," he pulled his girlfriend forward, presenting her to his mom.

Jamie put our her hand to shake but Mrs. Rasputin embraced her tightly, "I have heard so much about you," she ran her eyes over Jamie's face, "Oh, she is so beautiful Peter."

Jamie blushed, "Thank you," she replied shyly. She hadn't expected such a warm welcome from Peter's family, it's almost like they knew her already. It made her feel amazing to be around such a wonderful family, she couldn't wait to get to know them better.

"Come, come in side," Peter's mother pushed them into the house where a fire was lighting and warming the entire building from the kitchen. "Jamie I cleaned Peter's room up for you, and if you are needing anything, you will let me know," she showed Jamie to her son's room, "Put your things away and I will have dinner ready in just a little bit. Illyana, come help your mother. You must learn to make good stroganoff." Illyana made a move to protest but complied with her mother's request, looking back longingly at Jamie and Peter.

"Pete, they're so wonderful," Jamie took her bags from Peter and set them on the bed, "But where will you sleep?" she asked.

"On the couch," Peter answered, starting to unpack his things and hang up his clothes, "I can already tell that Illyana is going to be attached to you while we're here."

"But I don't want to take your bed from you," Jamie protested, hanging the black dress up carefully in the closet, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Peter shook his head, "No you won't. You're sleeping in here and I won't have any arguing. Anyway," he smiled, "I never thought I'd have such a beautiful girl sleeping in my bed."

Jamie punched Peter in the chest, "You are something else there big guy. Watch it, I don't want to have to call Momma Rasputin in here to kick your ass."

Peter laughed out loud, "I'm pretty sure you'd do me in before my mom."

"Yeah that's probably true," Jamie agreed, "Hey I'm going to call Kess and let her know we got in." Jamie rooted through her bag to find her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" Kess answered with a yawn.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Jamie asked, she hadn't thought about what time it would be in Egypt.

"It's no biggie, I only just fell asleep," Kess told her, "So you got to Peter's house alright?"

"Yep, just checking in like you asked. How's Cairo?"

"Awesome, I didn't realize how much I missed Maria. So what's Pete's family like?"

"They're fantastic," Jamie lay down on the bed, "I haven't met his dad yet but his mom is just like I imagined, she's so sweet but can definitely keep Peter in line. And Illyana's gorgeous."

"Yeah I saw a picture of her in his room, she has the most amazing eyes," Kess told her.

"Is that Jamie?" John's voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Yep, John says hi J," Kess yawned again.

"Hey John," Jamie laughed, "Well I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Alright, call me again soon ok, I want to hear everything that's going on," Kess finished, "Night J-girl."

"Night Kess," Jamie hung up the phone and started to pile her books and sketchbook on Peter's old desk. They almost had everything unpacked when the front door slammed and someone stamped snow off their boots by the porch.

"That must be my dad," Peter grabbed Jamie's hand and nearly dragged her back out to the kitchen. "Hi dad," Peter shook hands with his father. The resemblance between the two was uncanny. Peter had his father's facial structure, hair color, even their voices were a similar deep resonant tone. The blue eyes however, Peter inherited from his mother.

"Ah, Piotr," Mr. Rasputin gripped his son's hand firmly, then pulled him into an embrace, "And this is Jamie?" It was obvious that English was not a language he knew very well so Jamie answered in Russian. "Ah, she speaks well," he smiled approvingly then said something to Peter in Russian.

"He says you're as beautiful as a freshly bloomed lily," Peter translated and Jamie blushed again.

"If this keeps up you're going to turn Jamie red permanently," Illyana giggled while she set the table for dinner.

"Then she will be a red lily," Peter's mother joked, "Here, sit down. Dinner is ready." Jamie followed Illyana to the table and Peter pulled her chair out for her, seating herself she looked up to see Mrs. Rasputin giving her husband a loving look and gentle kiss. It gave her a warm feeling that started at the base of her spine and radiated upwards to her ears. That's just how she looked when she kissed Peter after he got back from work in the evening.

During dinner the family talked mostly in Russian with Peter translating for Jamie. He spoke English exceptionally well, but once he started speaking his native language she knew that's what he preferred. From what Peter told her most of the conversation was about how their classes were going and what had been happening at his father's farm. It was completely mundane talk but Jamie loved it all the same. She was eating dinner with a real, normal family. She'd never had an experience like this before but she was taking it in and enjoying it to the max. Even though there was a language barrier, she laughed when they laughed, listened when they listened and felt like she really belonged.

"So Jamie, Peter tells us you are learning to play the guitar," Mrs. Rasputin looked at Jamie, refilling her bowl with stroganoff, "Maybe you can play the balalaika for us later."

"That's a guitar looking Russian instrument," Peter explained, "Father used to play it when we were kids."

Jamie grinned, "Well I've only been playing for a few weeks, and I'm pretty sure I'd butcher the balalaika."

"Don't worry J, I did too when dad was trying to teach me. It's a skill you have to be born with," Peter took her empty dish to the kitchen.

"Oh I'll help with the clean up," Jamie grabbed the glasses and brought them to the sink.

"No, no, you are our guest," Peter's mother protested, "Illyana, clean off the rest of the table."

"I insist," Jamie picked up a rag to wash the dishes, "You made such a delicious meal, I want to help."

"Let her mom," Peter led his mother to the sofa in front of the couch, "You slaved all day making that for us. Relax a little." She gave in and sat with her husband and son while Illyana and Jamie took care of the dishes.

"So," Peter's father stoked the fire, smiling as Illyana told Jamie about her science project, "What are your intentions with this girl? She's truly special."

"You'll just have to wait and see, like everyone else," Peter smiled, speaking in Russian like his father, and stared at the blaze. His cheeks had a slight rosy tint to them, not just from the warmth of the fire.

"Illyana is so smart," Jamie said from the bathroom while she changed into the big shirt of Peter's that she wore to bed, "Her science project about the effects of early snow on the local flora is really interesting."

"Yeah, she's the bright one in the family," Peter replied through the door.

Jamie opened it so they could both brush their teeth, "I'm so happy to be here," she went on with a full mouth.

"Really?" Peter used the mouthwash, "I'm glad. I know it's a big change. Once we go into town I think you'll see what I mean."

"Sounds good to me Ruskie," Jamie gave him a quick kiss goodnight before heading to bed, even though she'd slept on the plane she was suffering from some serious jet lag and wanted to make sure she had enough energy for the next day.

"Night J," Peter stayed in the bathroom to wash his face then grabbed a thick wool blanket from the hallway closet and got comfortable on the soft, overstuffed couch, heat from the recently put out fire keeping him warm. Water was running for Illyana's bath and the light from his parents' room let him know they would be reading for at least another hour. It didn't take long for Peter to fall asleep, the day had been extremely long for both he and Jamie.

Around 4 AM Peter's sound slumber was disturbed by whimpering and thrashing from down the hall in his room. He jumped up instantly and ran to the bed where Jamie was kicking and mumbling in her sleep, a pained and fearful look plastered to her face. "Jamie," he shook her shoulders, "Jamie wake up, what is it?"

"Don't touch me…get away," Jamie muttered then opened her eyes to see Peter's worried expression before her, "Peter?" she panted.

"J what's wrong? Where you having a nightmare?" he sat on the bed and held her close to his chest, "You feel feverish. I'm going to get you a wet rag."

Jamie took a few deep breaths while Peter got her a wash cloth to cool herself down with. "Thanks," she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what were you dreaming?" he pet her head, smoothing out her messy hair.

" I was being chased by this woman," Jamie tried to remember the fuzzy dream, "Things were in and out of the shadows, but every time I looked back she was different. First she looked like that blonde supermodel from the beer commercial, then she was a seriously frightening looking old woman, and finally she was a cop or detective or something. I got the feeling she was trying to arrest me for all those …awful things I did." Jamie shut her eyes and ran the cloth over her face, cooling herself off.

Peter gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry J. Don't let it get to you ok? Remember what the Professor said, none of that stuff is your fault, you were being used and abused."

"I know," she sighed, "But I just can't shake the feeling of guilt."

"I know babe," he hugged her close again, "I know. Try and get back to sleep again, it's probably just nerves from meeting my family and the jet lag."

"You're right," Jamie lay back down again with the rag across her forehead, "Thanks Pete," she shut her eyes again and tried to think about the good things; being at Peter's home with his family in the beautiful and serene Russian landscape.

Peter sat on the bed until he was sure she was asleep then fished his phone from the bottom of his suitcase and went back to the couch. He dialed the Professor's office extension and waited for an answer. "Peter? Is something wrong?" Xavier picked up immediately.

"Not really, I just wanted to let you know that Jamie had another nightmare related to the past killings," Peter spoke softly, trying not to wake anyone.

"I see, well I didn't expect them to be gone just yet. Those nightmares may never go away permanently," Xavier explained, "What was the dream about?"

"She was being chased by a woman who kept changing, I think the first two things the woman looked like were normal, just stuff from watching TV or reading. It was some supermodel and then an old woman, probably from all the House we watch, then the last form was that of a cop. She said she felt like she was being arrested for what she'd done."

"Yes, it seems that this was an average dream that took a bad turn," Charles replied thoughtfully, "I wouldn't dwell on it though, it was probably nothing serious."

"Yeah, I told her it was nerves from the visit," Peter agreed.

"It's very likely that's the case," Charles confirmed, "Thank you for calling, we can have John look into her dreams after you all arrive back if necessary. For now, just enjoy the trip. Let me know if anything else happens."

"Alright Professor, thanks," Peter hung up and walked over to the window, gazing out into the whirling snow. Even in the dead of night the snowy ground was a blazing white blanket as far as the eye could see. There were no more sounds from Jamie's room and after he stoked the embers in the fire place, calm heat diffusing through the room again, he fell back to sleep.

Kess woke up late in the morning and yawned, happily squinting open her eyes to the bright Egyptian sunlight. "Morning sleepy head," John walked into the room, rubbing his wet hair dry with a towel.

"Good morning," she smiled and rubbed her eyes, "You took a shower?"

"Yep, and don't worry, I left enough hot water for you. Ferdinand's at work but Anna and I made breakfast for Maria," he searched through his drawer for the new pair of shorts he'd bought for the trip. They were like skinny jeans that had been cut off at the knee, looking purposefully raggedy, and he pulled on a teal t-shirt.

"You made breakfast?" Kess sat up and gave him a kiss.

"Mm, morning breath," he grinned, "Yeah, Anna wanted to make pancakes and she needed some supervision."

Kess got up and yawned again, stretched her back and looked through her own drawer. "You're pretty much part of the family I guess," she picked out pair of short red shorts and a black, cap-sleeved tee.

"Yep, my master plan is to take your place," he joked and started to make his bed.

"Well, watch it 'cause I'm not going to let you win that easy," she laughed and started for the door.

"Hey wait a sec," John went to her and inspected her face, "Are you alright? You look a little pale and your eyes are dark."

"It's nothing," she assured him, "Just had some trouble sleeping last night. Probably lag from the plan ride."

"Are you sure?" he pressed, not convinced by her excuse.

"Yes," she insisted with a smile, "Now may I please shower? I smell like a dirty hamper," she shut the door to the bathroom.

"Good morning!" Maria chirped brightly from the kitchen table, "These pancakes are wonderful John."

"I'm glad you like them," he pulled out a chair for Kess then took a seat himself, "The chocolate chips were all Anna's idea."

"I learned in school that chocolate has anti-oxidants," the 7 year-old piped up, "That means it's healthy."

"Yeah, that's what I tell myself too," Kess grinned taking a pancake and slathering it with butter.

"So what are your plans for today?" Maria asked, "I have to take Anna to her dance rehearsal later on. The recital is next week."

"You're coming right?" Anna questioned urgently.

"Yes of course!" Kess ruffled the girl's hair, "Wouldn't miss it for anything. And today I figured I'd drag John around to see the sights and what not. It's his first time here for pleasure and I'm going to make him a tourist."

John shrugged good naturedly, "I'm cool with it. Being a tourist is entertaining."

"Well have a good time," Maria picked up the empty plates, "Dinner's going to be around 7, that's when Ferdinand gets home. I was planning taamiya, I know that's one of your favorites," she winked at Kess.

"Mm! I haven't had that since I left Spain," she replied excitedly, "I love taamiya."

"I'm afraid to ask what it is," John gulped down some orange juice before he and Kess left for the day.

"It's like a falafel," she told him, "It's vegetarian, I promise you'll like it."

"Ok, I trust you," he put an arm around her as they headed down the sidewalk into the busy Cairo streets. They roamed around for most of the morning, looking in different shops and museums and investigating all the tantalizing smells from street vendors.

"Having fun?" Kess asked as they sat outside a small café eating ful nabed, an Egyptian bean and vegetable soup.

"Tons, especially with this soup," he said between mouthfuls, "I didn't know Middle Eastern food was so great. You only ever make Spanish food back home."

"It's so hard to find the right spices for Egyptian food," Kess explained and sipped a glass of water. It was a hot day even though it was nearing Christmas, winter in Cairo never brought temperatures much lower than the 50s.

"I believe you, they're probably not as authentic as you could get here. But we'll look around when we get back. I think Christian said something about a little place in the city that his cousin gets spices from," John poured more water for himself and Kess from the glass pitcher on their table.

"We can try there then," she smiled, "I'll make you some ful nabed for your birthday."

"Now where?" John paid their check.

"I have a surprise," she took his hands with a devilish grin, "We're going on a little adventure."

"Uh oh," John raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if I like that."

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous," she led him through the streets to a somewhat dingy looking bus stop.

"What's this?"

"We're going to see my old house," Kess told him. She was smiling but there was a slightly nervous undertone to her voice that he picked up on. The chances that her mother still lived in the tiny subsistence village were not very good. From what Maria had told her most of the people had moved away and Kess felt confident enough to go back for a visit.

"Your old house?" John repeated astonished, letting her pull him aboard the tour bus, "You can't be serious. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Don't worry," Kess took a seat by the window, "She's not going to be there, and I really want to go back, I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Despite what I feel it's a part of me and there's no getting around that." She stared out the thin glass as Cairo passed them by, changing from the downtown city streets to a more rural housing district and finally to the sparsely populated desert. It was a long drive and the two spent most of it in silence. Kess tried to look happy and unbothered but John could tell she was apprehensive. In the past few months she'd been having more nightmares than usual, he was disturbed by them almost every time because their connection was so strong. They were uniformly from her childhood, living with her mother in their small, and poverty stricken village. She dreamt about the days she spent locked in the closet or the evenings she hid under her bed to avoid her livid mother's punishment.

_Maybe this is her way of proving to herself that those days are over,_ John thought to himself, gazing at the back of her head, _If she can go back to that house and not have to be afraid, then she'll have conquered those past demons. Unfortunately, I don't think that's going to solve anything. The house isn't what told her she was a monster as a child._ He would be there to support her, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to get rid of the pain she still felt. He'd make sure to be there with her every night, to chase away those fears.

The desert was a similar rolling landscape to the snow covered fields Jamie was enjoying, but instead of pristine white they were colored a sparkling gold. The sun reflected off the crystalline sand particles, refracting light in all directions. The heat that emanated from the ground made the gilded landscape shimmer, tricking them into seeing things that weren't there. "There's never been a place as deceiving as the desert," Kess said, getting off the bus, "It'll fool even the smartest, most confident traveler."

"I'm going to hope you know your way around then," John exited after her, "Or else we're screwed."

"No worries," she smiled, "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Good. That wasn't a tour bus was it?" he watched the dull blue bus kicked up sand as it drove away, further into the unfeeling desert.

"Nope, good eye," Kess led him down a well used trail towards the little cluster of homes sitting between the small stream closest to the road and the farm land, "That's the bus that takes villagers into town for the market or supplies. I'm actually surprised it's still running."

John had a slightly harder time getting down the gentle slope, he wasn't used to walking through so much sand; the California beaches were packed down from so many feet treading on them. Kess hadn't been back to Egypt in several years, the last time she was there her reunion with her aunt had been less than happy. But this was a new day and her aunt was still in prison, nothing was going to have control over her anymore.

The couple took their time walking across the rickety bridge. The flowing water beneath them came from the Nile, miles and miles away. Fish flashed their silvery scales, flitting in and around the rocks on the bottom of the muddy stream. "Do they drink from this?" John asked with disgust.

"Sometimes," Kess nodded, "If there's not enough saved up rain water. We have ways of purifying it some though. Mostly it just irrigates the crops."

"I see," he saw the meager looking fields between some of the houses. It didn't seem like much would grow in the barren desert, but what they had was better than nothing. "So which house was yours?"

"That one," she pointed to a little, brown home on the edge of the cluster, "That's where I grew up." The wood the house was built out of was just slightly darkerthan the bright sand, the roof was raised allowing ventilation to cool the inside rooms. Palm fronds were layered on top and with each warm breeze they ruffled, breaking the heavy silence of the desert. "Most people are in town for the market," Kess explained the lack of human presence, "The fields are mostly harvested already and they'll be getting what money they can for things in there."

"So this is where it all happened," John walked up the wooden porch and knocked on the door, not expecting any answer.

"Yep," Kess pushed open the entrance, "Don't worry, no one will even know," she walked inside. "It looks the same," she stated, slightly surprised. The same blue curtains hung over the single window in the living room. It was a small place with two rooms, the kitchen, table and a child's bed took up most of the space while through a door opposite them was another bedroom. The sheet that covered the child's bed was the same blue one Kess had pulled over her heads so many nights as a child and the table that was on its last leg was the same one she'd eaten dinner at, the days she was allowed to eat.

She started to feel very warm, the intense heat outside penetrating the walls and making her clothing stick to her. The shutters of the house next door slammed shut in the breeze and she jumped. "You ok?" John hugged her from behind, holding her body protectively against his.

"Yeah, sorry," pulled her hair back in a rubber band, keeping it off her neck, "I just thought that it would be different. But it's like walking back ten years ago."

"It might seem the same, but you're not," he turned her around and looked into her dark brown eyes, bits of yellow swirling behind them as her mutation floated near the surface of her consciousness, "You're Kesskallome Velasco not Kesskallome Bakhoum. You play the guitar like a pro, you're an honors graduate and college student, living in New York City."

"I know," she took a deep breath, "You're right." She looked around, forcing her perspective to change. "Oh!" she suddenly remembered something, "Here." She knelt down by the child's bed and reached a slender brown arm underneath it, fishing for something she couldn't see.

"What is it?" John knelt with her.

Kess pulled a folded piece of paper from underneath the bed boards and handed it to her boyfriend. "This is me and another village girl, Meskhenet, some tourists got on the wrong bus and ended up in our village. It was just after I was able to suppress my Medusa form. Anyway, they took a picture of us together, Meskhenet was always looking for attention. My aunt gave the tourist the address of her mailbox in Cairo and when they got back to wherever they came from, they mailed it to us. I hid it under here so my mother wouldn't find it. I completely forgot about it until now."

John gazed at the picture for a long time. Meskhenet was much taller than Kess and sporting a huge, toothy smile. Both girls were dressed in similar white, cotton dresses, sitting on a porch eating ears of corn. Kess was watching Meskhenet solemnly, she seemed so out of place. Her hair was as black as night but much shorter, falling just below her shoulders, dark eyes shrouded by long bangs blown in front of her face. "You look beautiful," he handed the picture back giving her a sympathetic smile. There was something sad about how she looked, especially because he knew what sort of things had gone on in that house.

"I didn't have many friends," she went on. It was a serious and personal subject but she felt completely at ease talking to John about it, "Meskhenet's mother was a good friend of my aunt. Would you believe that once I was able to suppress Medusa my mother told everyone that their other sister had died and I was her daughter, gone to live with them?"

John sat back against the wall, "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. A few beads of sweat dripped down his temples, during the day there was very little air movement and extreme heat made prolonged outings unbearable.

"Yeah," she laughed, "It is funny now, I mean, it was so long ago and sounds so ridiculous. They kept me inside and hidden all the time, when I finally suppressed it my mother only let up a bit, but at least I could outside and see other people."

"So why didn't you? It seems like Meskhenet's the only one you spent time with," he probed further into her life; maybe if she got it all out and dealt with it then her nightmares would go away for good. Things had gotten much better in the years she'd spent at Xavier's but it seemed like she was going into a relapse lately.

"I don't know," Kess stood up and considered the rest of the house, "I was never much of a people person. Besides, it was a weird switch going from not even seeing the outside of my house and then being told to go play with someone."

John got up and pulled her close, "Well now you can go play with me," he kissed the back of her head, "Let's get back to Cairo, the sun's going to go down soon and I don't want to freeze out here." Kess gave him an appreciative smile and agreed, letting him guide her back to the bus stop and finally back to the Velasco's for taamiya.

When Jamie got up the morning after her nightmare she still felt shaken from it. While she showered she tried to remind herself that she was surrounded by a wonderful, inviting family and nothing was going to ruin this vacation. She blew her hair dry, not wanting to be caught with a wet head in the Russian winter, and made sure her smile was pearly white. She pulled on a pair of long underwear beneath her jeans for extra warmth and a loose, bulky red sweater over a black turtleneck. She wanted to make a good impression on Peter's mother so she added a set of dangly but simple red earrings.

Peter was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother, Illyana was already at school and Peter's father was still getting ready for work. "You look happy," she sipped a warm cup of black coffee, watching her son lovingly.

He looked up from a bowl of cereal, slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged and gazed out the window with a knowing look, "You just look happy, a little worn out from the trip, but very happy altogether. It's a change from how you usually look when you come home to visit."

"Well this time I got to bring Jamie," Peter explained, "I've looked this way for the past two years. She's the greatest thing in my life."

"I know," his mother rubbed his arm, "I believe you; it makes me happy as well."

"Something smells good," Jamie kissed Peter on the cheek and sat down.

"Good morning Jamie, you look nice today," Mrs. Rasputin poured her a cup of coffee and pushed the sugar and cream to her, "I hope you slept well."

"Very well," Jamie filled a bowl with milk and cereal, "These Russian nights are so cozy."

Just then Peter's father came in through the front door and stamped snow off his boots, grumbling in Russian and looking very frustrated. He said something to Peter that Jamie didn't understand and his son started to stand up. "What did he want?" Jamie asked.

"He said the engine in the truck froze over and he can't get it to start," Peter answered, taking another sip of coffee to warm his insides for the cold air.

Jamie jumped up, "Do you mind if I help?" she grinned confidently.

"Not at all," Peter nodded to his father who looked slightly surprised but followed Jamie back outside.

"She's going to catch her death without a real jacket on," Mrs. Rasputin expressed her worry.

"Don't worry mom," Peter went back to eating his cereal and poured a second cup of coffee for himself, "She's got healing powers, besides I doubt she'll even feel the cold. She's a tough cookie, take my word for it."

"If she's seeing you she has to be," his mother commented, showing her sassier side.

A few minutes later Jamie came back in, shaking a little snow off her sweater, "That was fun," she grinned brightly, her nose and cheeks turned a bright red from being outside.

Mr. Rasputin entered after Jamie looking at her with disbelief, then said something to Peter in Russian. Peter laughed, almost choking on his cereal and Jamie gave him a questioning look. "He said he doesn't know where you keep your strength," Peter told her.

Jamie giggled, getting the joke, and flexed her muscles mockingly, "I'm a sneaky one."

"She sure is, you never know when she's going to strike or how," Peter finished his breakfast as his father went to work.

"Are you two going into town today?" Mrs. Rasputin asked while she and Jamie cleaned up the table from the meal.

"Maybe a little later," Peter replied, "I wanted to show Jamie around the property, what time is dinner going to be?"

"Man, we just ate breakfast," Jamie teased, "Take it easy."

Peter gave her a playful look then waited for his mother to answer. "I was going to make a Russian Roast around 8," she washed out the coffee cups and placed them back in the cupboard, "Illyana and I have to go to her Christmas play practice this afternoon so we won't be back until around 7:30."

"Got it, I'll make sure we're home in time for dinner," Peter pulled on his snow boots and the other clothing necessary for spending time out in the cold climate. "Come on J." Jamie took her coat from the hook by the door and put on the dark auburn boots she'd bought before the trip. "Got your gloves?" she held up her safely gloved hands, "Very nice. Alright, see you mom."

"Have fun," she waved. Jamie waved back as she accompanied Peter outside, enjoying the idea of saying goodbye to a mother before she went out.

The sky was clear and the sun reflected brightly off the snow making Jamie's eyes hurt from the brightness. With the sun out it wasn't too cold but she planned on keeping her blood moving anyway. A frigid breeze swirled around them, blowing Jamie's hair around and she whipped out her hat to keep her ears warm. "Where are we going?" she asked, catching up to Peter and stomping through the snow. Jamie wasn't especially heavy but the adamantium on her skeleton meant she didn't exactly walk as softly as a ballerina.

"Just around," he put his arm across her shoulder while they walked slowly over the property his family owned. Peter pointed out different spots with a story from his childhood attached. There was the hill that he and Illyana had been sledding down when she broke her arm. His parents had punished him for not taking good care of her by making him work on the farm with his father for two weeks. It had ended up being less of a punishment and more of an opportunity because that was where he first realized his love for working on machinery. When they got closer to his father's farm he showed Jamie where he'd first realized he was a mutant. "I guess it was about a year after I started working full time with my dad on the farm," he explained as they walked, "To this day I have no idea why that tractor was out of control, but it doesn't matter. It showed me I was Colossus and changed everything."

"Do you ever wish you could have just gone on not knowing?" Jamie questioned thoughtfully, "That you were just a normal student in Russia, going about your everyday life?"

"Never," Peter returned seriously, "I know it may make a lot of things complicated, I don't get to see my family every day and there's the discrimination we all have to deal with, but I wouldn't change it for anything. Without Colossus I wouldn't have you J," he smiled lovingly and kissed her forehead, "You're something I just can't live without."

Jamie beamed shyly at him, "Me either. But you don't have to butter me up Ruskie, I already helped your dad with the work you couldn't do."

"You're awful," he snickered walking away in mock hurt. Jamie ran up behind him and jumped on his back, squeezing his neck in a tight hug. Peter laughed, spewing a cloud of white mist into the air, and continued on their walk with her on his back. "Right here," he set her down a few minutes later.

"What's here?" Jamie looked around but didn't see anything unusual. They were on the other side of the farm fields near a grove of trees; against the pristine snow their barren bark looked completely black. Underneath a single one, slightly removed from the other trees, Peter was standing and looking at Jamie expectantly.

"This is where I got my first kiss," he grinned, blushing slightly.

"Your first kiss eh?" Jamie asked slyly, "Who was it with?"

"Her name was Natalia," Peter turned to look at the bleak, dark tree, "We were walking to my house after school to work on a ….I think it was a science project. We stopped here because a flurry of snow had fallen right on top of her from the tree. I helped her wipe it off and then it just kind of happened, she kissed me." He turned back around after his nostalgic story but didn't see Jamie anywhere.

Out of nowhere a snowball hit him in the back of the head and Jamie couldn't control her giggling. "Got you!" she'd been hiding in the small grove and while his back was turned she tackled him to the ground, the two laughing in the snow. A snowball fight ensued and Jamie was ultimately the winner. "How could I lose with a target as big as you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Whatever, I let you win," Peter retorted happily, leading her back towards the house as the afternoon turned into evening. The frosty landscape changed from bright white to a more serene ginger color while an orange sun sat in the distance, turning the sky a dazzling pink.

"Hello Piotr, Jamie," Mr. Rasputin greeted them when they came inside, he'd been practicing a few minor English words.

"Hello Mr. Rasputin," Jamie gave him a wide grin, her whole face red and healthy looking from running in the cold air.

Peter's father continued in Russian that his mother would be home in a few hours and they could eat then, in the mean time Jamie and Peter settled down on the couch after changing. Jamie pulled her sweat pants up to her knees and rested with her feet on Peter's lap, reading _Sahara_ again, while he looked through the morning's newspaper.

John convulsed in his sleep, cold sweat pouring down his brow as he struggled to wake up. He sat bolt upright, finally awake, panting hard and looked across the room at Kess who was still thrashing in the midst of a nightmare. "Wake up!" he shook her as hard as he could.

"What, what's going?" she sprung up and gazed around wildly like a scared animal.

"Dream," he said still unnerved from what they'd just experienced. He pulled her down next to him on the bed, "What was that?"

"You mean you had it too?" Kess asked bewildered as to how he knew what she'd been dreaming about.

"Yeah, sometimes when you have especially violent nightmares, I have them too," he explained, "Sorry I didn't tell you. Now what was going on?"

Kess shook her head and covered her face, "I don't know," she mumbled through her hands and inhaled deeply. Flashes of the nightmare came back to them both. Locked in some kind of small, confined prison she couldn't move. The stench of fecal matter and urine made her nauseous, bile rising in the back of her throat. There were shouts and the sound of feet outside the tiny room but she couldn't see anything. Towards the bottom of the door that kept her trapped there was a mail flap that food or something else could be pushed through and she knelt down, looking out. Where she was she had no idea, through the flap she could see another door like hers across the way, everything made of re-enforced iron plating. Someone spoke in a language she didn't understand and then the flap was shut from the outside and she rammed her body against the door, screaming to be let out. An electric shock paralyzed her for a moment and then she snapped back to reality.

"What on earth was that?" John asked, having remembered the same thing, "Where were we?"

"Got me," she whispered, "I don't know why I keep seeing that."

"Keep seeing it?" John took her face in his hands, "This isn't the first time?"

"No," she admitted, "I've been having that dream for about a week now. It just comes back every night, I don't know what it means."

"So that's why you looked tired the other day," he nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you or anything," she explained, "I figured you'd want to see it for yourself and I was trying to prevent that. It has such a feeling of isolation, resentment and helplessness that I didn't want you to experience it too."

"You don't have to protect me from anything Kess," John lay back and drew her next to him, holding her close against his chest, "Let me help you ok? You're not a martyr, you don't have to be."

After a moment Kess conceded, "Alright, I mean, I guess it doesn't matter since you apparently can see my dreams as well. Why does that happen anyway?"

"I think it's because we have such a strong connection. I've looked into your dreams so many times and you're an integral part of my life and thoughts," he smoothed her hair across her head, calming and relaxing her. He could feel her heart still racing next to him, her breathing rapid and shallow. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"Can you block it somehow?" Kess studied him with a pleading look in her dark brown eyes.

"I'm not sure," he considered thoughtfully, "I've never tried to."

"Do you think you could try now?" she buried her head in his neck, feeling disturbingly vulnerable.

"I'll see what I can do," he kissed her cheek, "Just breathe slowly and deeply and try to go back to sleep." Kess did as she was instructed and before long she'd fallen asleep again. John lay awake, staring at the ceiling, concentrating as hard as he could, trying to block out the dream they'd had. He fixated on it and mentally eliminated the sounds, then the setting, then the feelings from his mind, holding Kess close against him in hopes that it would transfer to her as well. Focusing on keeping their sleep undisturbed he started to doze off as well, all the while envisioning an enormous wall standing in the way of anything like the nightmare that Kess had been having for a week.

Jamie woke early in the morning, before anyone else was up. Later that day she and the Rasputin family would be driving into Moscow for the dinner Jamie and Peter would be attending. She'd already spent a full week in Russia and learned more about Peter than she could ever want to know. As she brushed her teeth and dressed in a casual pair of jeans and turtleneck she smiled to herself, recounting the baby pictures Mrs. Rasputin had shown her the previous evening. Peter was sleeping soundly on the couch and Jamie decided to begin the morning meal, giving his mother a little time off. She found a manual juicer and started to halve the fresh oranges Mrs. Rasputin had been sent as any early Christmas gift from a friend in Florida.

By the time everyone was up Jamie's shirt was drenched in orange juice with only a small amount of it ever actually making it into the pitcher. Peter's mother covered a laugh with her pale, strong hand, "Here let me help you," she took the orange from Jamie, "Oranges are tricky, it helps to squeeze them in a circular motion, like this."

"I'm sorry I made such a big mess," Jamie watched carefully while Mrs. Rasputin churned the rest of the oranges in a full, tasty pitcher of juice.

"Not at all, you saved me the trouble of cutting and seeding the fruits," she poured Jamie a tall, frothy glass, "Besides, it's the thought that counts. Why don't you help me make some pancakes, I know they're Peter's favorite."

When Peter woke he was delightfully surprised to see Jamie in the kitchen, mixing pancake batter under the tutelage of his mother. "That smells delicious," he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Jamie here is quite the cook," his mother winked and handed him a plate of hot pancakes, "Papa brought home some blueberry syrup, it's on the table and the coffee will be done in just a minute."

"Thanks mom," he gave her a kiss just like he had for Jamie, "You two should have a cooking show."

"I don't know about that," Jamie poured the last pancake on the frying pan, "But maybe one day."

Illyana yawned and walked sleepily out to the kitchen, "Mm, pancakes," she took a plate and covered them with butter and syrup, "Thanks mom, thanks Jamie."

"I like this being thanked by everyone thing," Jamie sat down at the table, ready to dig into the tasty meal she'd help to prepare. "This syrup is fantastic!" she gushed after tasting the blueberry.

Peter's father came in and sat down, saying something to his son in Russian, then biting into a large stack of pancakes. Peter nodded then exchanged a few more words with his father, "He says the breakfast is wonderful. If you cook like you fix cars he's not going to let you leave at the end of the week," Peter laughed.

"I'm not sure I want to," she agreed, "I didn't know Russia would steal my heart so fast."

While they ate breakfast Illyana went on about her Christmas play, she was playing the shepherd at the birth of Christ. "What time are we leaving to go to Moscow Mama?" she questioned, clearly eager about the chance to visit the big city.

"Around noon," Peter answered, "Dad and I are going to look at the new plow. Got your bags packed?"

"You bet!" Illyana's eyes sparkled, "I was ready last night."

"Illyana, help your brother clean up the table," Mrs. Rasputin said when they had finished eating. The sibling cleared the table then Peter and his father went to look at the machinery. It had been stalling for the past two days and Mr. Rasputin figured this would be the best time to be alone with his son.

"You have a different look about you," Mr. Rasputin told Peter in the old barn they now stored machinery in, "You're planning something."

Peter looked up from beneath the hood of the plow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've had that look before, about 30 years ago to be exact," Mr. Rasputin handed Peter a wrench.

"Dad, what are you implying?" Peter wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"I'm not implying anything," Mr. Rasputin smiled, "I'm just letting you know that I know…and I approve."

Peter nodded, he'd always been close to his father but recently it had gone further than that. They were both grown men now and Mr. Rasputin could relate to his son in different, more mature ways. Neither of them were very talkative, definitely not when it came to emotional things, but they communicated in their own way. Peter and his father wrote letters quite often, Peter emailed Illyana and his mother, but his father preferred the more primitive form of staying in touch.

Inside Mrs. Rasputin was packing clothing for herself and her husband while Jamie and Illyana talked in the kitchen, "So what's it like being a mutant?" Illyana dove right in.

Jamie was a little taken aback, but only for a moment, "I don't really know how to describe it, I've never not been a mutant," she smiled, "I like it though, I have great friends, Peter, fantastic classes and opportunities."

"But I mean the mutant part, Peter said you have claws right? Can I see them?" Illyana was completely enthralled. Jamie giggled a little and gave in, she let her claws slide out of her knuckles. She hadn't reflected on what it meant to be a mutant, she really just accepted it and didn't think too much about it. Life was life, whether she was a mutant or a regular human there wasn't much difference. "Those are so awesome," Illyana touched the tip of one silvery claw, "Thanks for showing me."

"No prob," Jamie put her claws away, "But now you have to show me something."

"I have just the thing," Illyana got up, "Come and see my room." Jamie followed Illyana; it was almost like having a younger sister she hadn't seen for a while. Illyana was so sweet and open, even though she'd only known Jamie for a week she talked to her like they'd been siblings for years.

"Oh wow Illyana, I love your room," Jamie looked around. There were posters everywhere of different pieces of art against the lime green walls.

"Thanks, Peter sends them to me," Illyana grabbed a book from her shelf then sat on the orange polka dot bedspread, "Mom and dad are a little old-fashioned, Pete keeps me in touch with the real world."

"I can see that, he's a pretty great brother huh?" Jamie sat down on the bed, "What do you have there?"

"This is my photo album," Illyana opened the book, "There's pictures of me and my friends at the back, but this is mostly us. Here's last Christmas," she pointed to a picture of herself and her brother sitting on the porch drinking hot chocolate.

"Look at that get up!" Jamie guffawed "He looks like one of Santa's elves." Peter was wearing a red and green hat with a matching scarf.

"Yeah, mom's friend Sasha made that reindeer sweater for him, mine had a snowman on it," Illyana giggled, "Oh and here we are during the summer when we were younger. I don't remember this day too well but I know Peter was always going to the farm to work with dad." In this picture Peter had obviously been working for a long time before it was taken. He was dirty from head to toe, clearly sweating but beaming all the same. Illyana was sitting on the tractor, pretending to drive it while Peter stood next to her on one of the wheels.

"He sure is a hard worker," Jamie commented, "He'll work over time all week at the garage in New York. Most people would complain about that you know? But Pete raves about it, he loves working with his hands."

"I'll say," Illyana agreed, "You should have seen him when we were younger. He'd spend every day at the farm after school. Oh and this is us on my birthday two years ago. Peter got me an mp3 player, he always picks the best thing."

"Yeah, for Christmas last year he got me a signed CD from my favorite band, Godsmack," Jamie shared, "And a pair of earrings, they were little dangling motorcycles. He's really thoughtful."

"Well hopefully this year he'll outdo that," Illyana grinned.

When Peter and his father came back from the farm they double checked all their bags and got ready to drive into Moscow. "Do you have your dress?" Peter reminded Jamie.

"Yep, do you have your tux?" she eyed him sassily.

"It'll be waiting for me at the hotel," Peter assured her, "If we have everything then let's head out."

By 4 o'clock they arrived at the five star hotel, Baltschug Kempinski, courtesy of Professor Charles Xavier. A bell hop took their bags to their room while Peter checked in with the hostess, dressed in a crisp white blouse, golden nametag bright and shiny. He got the key and found their room. Every one of them gasped upon entering. Creamy white walls met a gleaming, flaxen ceiling; pale, purple marble columns reached upwards, the same color as the floor in the lobby. Illyana squealed with happiness and dropped her bag by the door, catapulting herself onto the finely upholstered burgundy furniture.

Peter's mother said something in Russian and Jamie looked at him questioningly. "She said she's never seen a place like this, and certainly never thought she'd be staying at one," he translated.

"Oh good," Mrs. Rasputin considered the rest of the large suite, "They have a working kitchen. I can still make dinner."

"No mom," Peter led her over to the couch, "You're not doing any cooking while we're here, you're going to relax. There's a spa downstairs with your name on it."

"Peter," she scolded, "I have to make dinner for my family. It's my duty, the spa is a waste of time."

"Mother," he met her firm gaze with a jovial grin, "Please, think of it as the Professor's gift to you ok? We'll only be here for a few days, take advantage of the time off and pamper yourself, you're allowed to do so once in a while."

Peter's mother examined his face, trying to make a decision, "Alright," she gave in, "But their bitky won't be as good as mine."

"No one expects it to be," Peter laughed, "After we unpack you should get a massage."

"Look at all the shops!" Illyana pointed out the window, "Papa can we go look at them?" Mr. Rasputin nodded happily; he'd enjoy the fresh air. He'd only been to Moscow a few times for business and it would be nice to see a little more of the city, without having to be on a schedule. He loved spending time with his daughter as well, working long hours at the farm had caused him to miss more of her childhood than he'd like.

"Look at this Christmas tree!" Mrs. Rasputin exclaimed, "Oh it's so beautiful." A tall, fresh pine tree had been placed in the corner of the living room, a sparkling honey colored skirt spread beneath it, matching the décor of the room. Red, silver and gold bulbs of all different sizes hung from the boughs and minute white lights illuminated it from the inside, making the tree glow with a merry atmosphere.

There was a card setting in the center, tied to a branch and Mrs. Rasputin opened it, handing it to Peter so he could read it aloud. "To The Rasputin family, Peter and Jamie, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, from all of us. It's signed by all the teachers," he showed it to Jamie, "Professor, Scott, Storm, even Logan signed it."

"I'm not sure that's a signature as much as chicken scratch," Jamie giggled cheerfully, "That's so sweet of them though. This is shaping up to be the best Christmas I've ever had."

Mrs. Rasputin went to unpack her and her husband's things. Peter handed her the list of spa treatments and even though she gave him a look she took the list and went over the options. "My tux should be in the closet," Peter carried his and Jamie's things to the room they'd share, "Professor had one fitted for me and told me it'd be waiting."

When Jamie saw their room her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Peter was busy putting things away and going through the closet. It was at least twice the size of Peter's room back in New York with a bed covered in soft, creamy linens and fluffy pillows. There were two enormous windows that gave way to the city below them. Wispy white drapes fluttered in the warm air coming from the heater and heavy red and gold curtains were tied to the side. There were two red, terry cloth robes resting on the bedspread with a piece of dark chocolate on top of each. Jamie popped the chocolate into her mouth and picked up one of the robes, rubbing it against her cheek and sighing. "I think I'm going to take a shower," she said, "It's almost 6 now."

"Good idea," Peter unzipped a garment bag and nodded approvingly at the tuxedo inside, "I'm going to do the same in the other shower."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit," Jamie took the robe and her bag of makeup and hair accessories to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the banquet that evening. She took her time and enjoyed the hot water in the luxuriously decorated powder room.

Peter finished his shower in five minutes and decided to sit with his mother who was watching TV on the sofa. "Have you picked out a treatment yet?" he asked while a Russian game show ran.

"I think I will try a little bit of each," she said nonchalantly, "I haven't had my nails done in months and my hair could use a touch up. The cucumber-melon bath sounds refreshing as well."

"That's a surprise," he replied, amused by her unexpected change in attitude towards the spa.

Mrs. Rasputin shrugged and Peter chuckled; the two got comfortable and idly watched the television. "You have a big night tonight hm?" she whispered, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun," he did the same, "Jamie and I don't dress up very often. It's a nice change."

"That too," she finally looked at him, "I really love Jamie, and I thought you should be aware, since I am your mother and I know everything that goes on inside your head."

Peter cocked his head, blushing a little, "Sometimes I think you're a mutant and you just don't tell anyone," he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Piotr, I know you better than anyone, even if you do save the world," she rubbed his back in a motherly manner. Peter exhaled deeply and smiled, it was comforting to know that he had the support and love of his parents despite the amount of time he spent away from them.

John squinted in the dark trying to find row E in the auditorium where they were going to see Anna's ballet recital. "There it is," Kess whispered in his ear and lead him towards the front. Ferdinand was already seated having been at the building for a few hours already; he'd dropped his wife and daughter off earlier.

"Thank God you have those eyes," John followed her.

"And thank God you can block nightmares now," she squeezed his hand affectionately, "Really, I haven't slept that good in months." After the two had shared a strange and frightful dream of Kess' he'd discovered his ability to prevent certain nightmares from coming back.

"Yeah, I guess I'm evolving," he gave Ferdinand a courtesy nod as they took their seats.

"Do you think you can remove the block?" Kess inquired flipping through the playbill. Anna was dancing in a production of The Nutcracker Ballet.

"Probably, do you want me to try?" John smiled, he could see Anna peeking from the stage wings, trying to find them. Ferdinand waved discreetly and caught her attention, lighting up her eyes and giving her confidence for the performance.

"Maybe, after we get back to New York. I don't understand that one; it's not anything that's ever happened before. The Professor might know something though," Kess smoothed her silver dress over her black tights and slipped her feet out of her matching silver heels. She'd bought them before the trip and hadn't broken them in yet, making her toes a little sore.

"It's possible," John put his arm across the back of her chair and rubbed her bare shoulder. The short dress had one sleeve of silky black that wrapped around her back. From the empire waist fell bright, silver platelets that fluttered as she walked, making it festive but also cool enough to wear in the warm Cairo winter.

The recital was an undeniable success; Anna danced like a pixie and looked like an angel in her sugar plum fairy tutu. "Did you see me daddy?" she jumped into his arms in the lobby.

"I did," he covered her face in kisses, "You were so good, my little ballerina." Glitter from Anna's make up stuck to his green shirt and Maria carefully brushed it away.

"Your pirouette was amazing," Kess gave Anna a hug, "You're the best dancer I've ever seen."

"Thanks!" Anna re-enacted the dance move, cheeks red with blush and excitement, "Did you see John? Did you see me?" Over the past week she'd grown attached the sandy-haired musician, following him everywhere when she was home

"Yep," he picked her up, "You're a regular prima ballerina," he held her hand and danced in circles, making her giggly with glee.

"Come on, our reservations at The Moghul Room are in a half hour," Maria re-shouldered Anna's dance bag, "And I want to make sure I get some kulfi."

"What's kulfi?" John asked, still carrying Anna out to the car. He and Kess had taken a cab so they could leave in the family's van.

"It is Indian ice cream," Kess answered, buckling the 7 year-old in the car, between herself and John, "The tastiest dessert I have ever had."

At the restaurant the younger couple shared a large plate of fish tikka hasrati while Maria and Anna had a peshawari kebab, a lamb dish much different from the vegetarian banasari sheekh kebab Ferdinand ate. The atmosphere of the establishment was as authentic as it could be, with fragrant candles casting mood lighting, sleek architecture and a variety of antique chairs set at the tables. Much of the conversation revolved around Anna and her recital, she was a talkative little girl especially about her dancing.

"Anna has been taking dance class since she was 4," Maria finished off the samosas they'd gotten for an appetizer, "We're thinking about trying the hip-hop class next year."

"I don't know Mom," Anna fixed her bun, "I really like ballet, what if I don't like the hip-hop class?"

"Give it a chance," Kess promised, "I think you'll enjoy it, you've got the attitude anyway."

"Listen to your sister," Ferdinand told his daughter, "She's right, just give it a try and if you don't like it we can go back to ballet. But right now we're all going to take part in some celebratory kulfi." Anna cheered and John smiled, massaging Kess' neck while they ate the delectable Indian treat.

In the car, riding back to the Velasco property Anna dozed against Kess' arm, "Kesskallome?" she asked sleepily.

"Mhm?" Kess moved some fly away hairs behind the girl's ear.

"Can I be a mutant too?" she sniffled and her question caught John's attention. He tensed not knowing how Kess would react.

"I don't know," the Egyptian native answered, "You don't really get to choose, if it happens it happens, if not then it doesn't." John exhaled, Kess had always had issues accepting the mutant side of herself, even now there were times when she rejected her Medusa personality.

"If I am one can I be like you?" Anna pressed on further, rubbing her eyes and smudging the makeup across her face.

"You'd have your own special mutant ability," Kess informed the tiny dancer, "No one knows what it would be, but you'll be the only one with it."

"I hope I'm a mutant," Anna repositioned herself, taking advantage of Kess' warm lap.

Kess had no reply to that, John made eye contact but her expression was blank. She turned to look out the window, watching the streets she'd been homeless on pass by. At home they said their goodnights and retired to the back room.

"That was a fun night," John said from the closet at he changed into a pair of pajamas.

"Yeah it was," Kess answered, already under her covers and reading a book. She'd braided her hair and put on a thin, yellow cami and boy-shorts.

"You ok?" he came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He was tired, it had been a long week albeit a fun and educational one. He'd learned more about Egyptian and Spanish culture than he ever thought he would

"Fine, why?" she looked up from her reading, gaze still somewhat vacant.

John sat on her bed and pulled the covers over his legs, picking up the stuffed Hello Kitty he'd gotten her and placing it by her neck. He moved her closer to him, gathering her upper body in his and resting his head against hers. "Are you sure?"

Kess rolled on her side and hugged his middle with one arm, "I guess so, I know you're thinking about what Anna asked. I don't really feel it so much anymore I think. Ah….I don't know," she sighed and pet the stuffed cat.

"There's nothing wrong with it," John kissed her forehead, "Being a mutant is different for you than it is for me."

"It shouldn't still be though," Kess protested, "It's been years, I don't know why I still have such an…aversion to it. It's really not a big deal, after being at the Institute for a few years now I should know that."

"For you though, it is," he comforted her, "Mutant abilities didn't make my mother abuse me, it didn't make Peter have to leave a foster family and make it on the streets himself. You have your reasons and believe me they are valid. And you've come a long way, you don't have a problem changing between your two forms."

"No, but I have a problem knowing which one is the real one and which is the genetic defect," she admitted, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Kesskallome," John turned her head so he could look her squarely in the eyes, forcing her to listen and hoping to convince her, "It is not a genetic defect. You're you no matter what your skin looks like alright? Black hair or snakes, it's no different. Stop trying to choose one part of you to make legitimate over the other."

There were a few long minutes of silence and John thought his girlfriend might have fallen asleep. "I guess you're right," she said, "But it's late, let's get some rest."

"Alright," John conceded, not feeling confident in her response, "Good night snake charmer," he got up and went to his bed, settling into the warm covers.

"Night Sandman, thank you again for my sweet dreams," Kess murmured from her pillow. She was feeling exhausted despite the fact that she wasn't plagued by the strange nightmare anymore. However, neither of them had forgotten it and it continued to baffle her in the waking hours. There was something familiar about it but she had no idea what it was, she'd certainly never been to a place like that before. Kess was trying not to let it ruin her vacation, she hadn't seen the Velascos in so long and being with them again gave her that warm feeling of acceptance she'd had so long ago. She knew she was accepted in New York, she had been for years, by John, Jubilee, Jamie and plenty of other people. But this was different; the Velascos were the first people to love her just as she was, with no judgment of her mutant abilities. _They loved both sides of me_, she thought to herself, _Maybe John is right, maybe it's not a defect, just two sides of the same person. I'm always Kesskallome and always Medusa at the same time. _She rolled over and looked across the room at John, whose chest was rising and falling slowly, signaling his sleep. Kess smiled promising him that she wouldn't let a trip back to the place where her revulsion to mutation began ruin the progress she'd made in accepting its role in her life.

Jamie had taken over the room so Peter changed into his tuxedo in his parents' room; he was standing in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie but failing miserably. "Need some help?" Illyana leaned against the door frame, watching her brother amused.

"How do you know how to tie one of these?" he asked her, sitting down on the bed so she could reach his neck.

"I've learned a lot of things since you've been in America," she told him knowingly, "Tying ties is the least of them."

"Are you sure there's no way I can make you stop growing up?" Peter surveyed her job in the mirror.

"Nope," Illyana crossed her arms, looking very proud of herself, "But don't worry Pete, you'll always be my big brother."

"And it looks like you'll always be my tie tier," he grinned down at her, full of brotherly affection, "You did a great job. Thank you."

"No problem," Illyana winked, "Now you better get Jamie to hurry up, you'll be late."

Peter knocked before entering the room where Jamie was finishing some last touches on her make-up. She stood in front of a full length mirror in the corner, putting weight on one hip while the other leg reached out from behind the knee-high slit in the dress. Peter got shivers, the black silky fabric clung to her every curve, outlining the shape of her thighs, hips and abdomen. Thin straps made of tiny diamonds dove in a deep v-neckline, meeting just between her breasts, illuminating her tawny colored skin. Peter's mouth turned up in a smile and he fingered something in the pocket of his suit.

"What you got there stud?" Jamie beamed at him from the mirror, her pouty lips were as red as rose petals and her eyes were sultry with dark smoky eye shadow. She smoothed her hair back and Peter noticed the simple diamond bracelet on her wrist. He smiled, he had given her the piece of jewelry for their anniversary earlier that year. Jamie had been upset that he spent so much money on her but it was a special occasion and he wanted to splurge just that once. She was such a beautiful girl she deserved some beautiful things.

"Oh nothing," he replied quickly, "You look amazing J." He walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

Jamie wriggled free of his grasp, laughing, "Careful now, you're going to mess up my hair, and then I'll have to have Kess murder you."

Peter chuckled, "Is that so? Well I wouldn't want that to happen." He admired her face in the mirror, her hair had been straightened and fell full and graceful around her face, a simple diamond clip on either side of her head pulled some of the hair back to meet behind her ears. Earrings with three lines of diamonds dangled from her lobes, shorter the further up her ear they were.

"Me either," Jamie finished with a quick spray of perfume to her neck and turned around, "Don't you look dashing Ruskie," she surveyed him from head to toe, very pleased with what she saw. Peter's tuxedo was tailored and crisp, a silk napkin poking out from the breast pocket.

"Oh this old thing?" he joked, "Thanks, you look like something that walked out of a dream."

Jamie sat on the bed and slipped her feet into a pair of silver, strappy sandals, "I'm hoping that I can walk out of the building in these shoes."

"You're a tough one, I think you'll make it," Peter gave himself one last look in the mirror, making sure all the loose ends were tied.

Illyana poked her head in the room, "Mama wants to take some pictures before you leave," she said, "We're in the living room."

"Ready?" Peter put his arm out for Jamie to take.

"You bet," Jamie straightened his bow tie and wrapped her arm around his, letting herself be lead to the living room.

"You smell fantastic," Peter posed with Jamie in front of the Christmas tree, looking like a movie star.

"It's Very Irresistible by Givenchy," she replied, not moving her lips, "Kess picked it out for me a few weeks ago."

"Good choice," Peter placed his hands on her hips for the next shot.

"I wish she was here," Jamie went on, "You won't believe how many times I had to take off my make-up and do it again. I'm hopeless without her."

"I wouldn't say hopeless," Peter gave her a look when his mother had gotten all the photos, "Your make-up looks perfect to me."

Jamie giggled, "Kess would say that's because you're a guy and would think my make-up looked perfect if I'd put it on my shoulder instead of my face. But thank you, I guess I did get the job done."

"That's an understatement," Peter rubbed her neck, then turned to his parents, "Well we're off. There's a limo waiting for us downstairs."

Mrs. Rasputin hugged her son, making him bend over quite a bit, "Have fun and be safe," she kissed his cheek, then gave Jamie a similar embrace, "You both look so beautiful. Jamie you look like an angel."

Jamie blushed, turning her already pink cheeks even pinker, "Thank you Mrs. Rasputin."

"Please, call me mom," she corrected her, "Everyone does. Now you have your phone right? Just in case anything happens I want you to call alright? You two can save the world on your own time. Don't try to be heroes."

Peter and Jamie exchanged a look; Peter hadn't told his mother that they were there _to_ be heroes if it was needed. They had decided it would be better to leave out the death threats; it would just be unnecessary stress to put on her. "I have it in my purse," Jamie held up a thin, silver clutch with sparkling crystals that reflected the warm light from the Christmas tree.

"Good," she gave them each one last hug, "Ok have fun."

"Bye Peter, Jamie," Illyana walked them to the elevator, "Make sure you tell me all about it. I wish I was going!"

"Maybe one day," Peter stepped inside, "But no worries, I'm sure we'll have plenty to tell you when we get back."

Jamie gave him a questioning look while the doors closed, "Do you think something's going to happen?" she asked seriously, feeling a slight burning sensation between her knuckles, she was itching to use her claws.

"I'm not sure," Peter pulled her close, "But if the Professor wanted us there so badly I think there might be a chance of something going down. He couldn't have that much to do at the Institute, it's the holidays, he's on break. He sent us because if something happens, he rather have us there to-."

"Take care of things," Jamie nodded, her eyes glittering and a fiery smile spreading across her face, "You're right, I never thought of that. It makes total sense for us to be here instead of him if there's a situation."

Peter nodded solemnly, "Right, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. There's a possibility that nothing will happen. Remember, he sent us, not Wolverine. He's unsure of what might go on, we'll be prepared and on our toes but let's not overreact," he grinned at Jamie who was getting more and more excited with each word, "I know you're just dying to get some use out of those claws."

"Don't worry champ," Jamie gave him a sassy look, "I've got the safety on. I'll only whip them out when I need them."

"That group training is really paying off," Peter kissed her, "You're going to be leading missions before you know it."

"Hey now," she pressed her body close to his, enjoying the warmth, "Don't get my hopes up, I've yet to get my first chance."

"Well maybe this ball will let you prove your worth," he replied as the door opened and they walked through the lobby, a white limousine was waiting for them through the glass doors.

"I hope so," she said, implying that she wanted to do her best but also get some action. The ride to the National Hotel where the ball was held was short and let Jamie see some of the Moscow sights. Bright lights from signs and windows lit up the buildings, shining off painted turrets and casting colorful shapes on the snow below. "It's like a wonderland," Jamie stared out the tinted windows in awe.

"Yep," Peter rubbed her bare back; the dress plunged deeply down, the edges still bordered by diamonds, "Russia has a whimsical elegance, that's what sets it apart from the rest of the world."

"That and the beef stroganoff," Jamie laid her white fur coat over her lap, the President had a gift of coats waiting for them in the limo, "You were right, your mother's is amazing. I'm pretty sure it's my new favorite food."

"I'll ask her for the recipe," Peter offered, "Then you can make it when we get back to New York."

"I think I'll leave the cooking up to Kess," Jamie laughed, her smile and cheeks bright and youthful, "After the orange juice incident I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant for the kitchen."

Peter chuckled, resting his arm across her shoulders, "You may be right about that." Upon arriving at the hotel Jamie and Peter were both left speechless. They had thought their hotel was beautiful, but this one put it to shame. The outside was covered in windows and antique wrought iron balconies. Tan and white stone built up an impressive front with decorative molding that gave it the feeling of a ginger bread house turned country club. A doorman opened the front door and shut it quickly behind the couple, keeping the snow out.

"Welcome to the President's Ball and National Hotel," an employee greeted them in the lobby, "May I take your coats?"

The pair yielded their outerwear and Jamie's skin prickled with goose bumps, both from the cold air and from nerves. She'd never been to an occasion like this before and she was suddenly afraid she'd make a fool of herself, not knowing how to act a regal ball. "Ready?" Peter placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Ah yeah," she collected herself and took a deep breath. _This is going to be a wonderful night_, she told herself, _You're here because the Professor believes in you…I wish Kess was with us though_. Jamie put on her brightest smile, feeling more confident. _But she's not, so I'll have to make sure I call her in the morning with a story to tell that'll make her proud._ She heard her friend's voice n her head, _Just pretend you're Audrey Hepburn, be delicate and a lady and you won't have any problems._ Jamie nodded, trying to channel the actress famous for her classiness as they entered the ballroom.

"Presenting Peter and Jamie Rasputin, representatives of the Xavier Institute for Extraordinary Youngsters, New York," another employee announced as they descended the stairs to the ballroom.

"Uh oh," Jamie walked gracefully, holding her skirt with one hand, the other still attached to Peter, "I guess they got the names a little confused."

Peter felt his cheeks warm, "It's no big deal," he said, "It's just a name."

In the center of the room was a dance floor where foreign ambassadors and aristocracy twirled in the opulent fashions of the day. Curving around the border of the room was a long table, covered in exquisite table cloths edged with lace and gold. Jamie squeezed Peter's forearm tightly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and breathing steadily. "Don't be nervous," he said when they found their seats right next to the President's, reminding them they were there for protection, "Just have fun and be yourself, don't think about what might happen, because it might be nothing."

Jamie nodded, "I will," she beamed, "How could I not have fun at something like this?"

Just then the President, flanked by several guards, appeared on the dais their table was resting on. "Good evening!" he said enthusiastically, "And Welcome, I want to thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate this wonderful holiday season in Moscow, a gem of the world. Dinner will begin in just a moment and I look forward, as you do, to an enchanting evening of dancing and friendship." Everyone had stopped when the President spoke and now they clapped, returning to their seats to wait for their meal. A moment later doors to the right of the room opened and a fleet of choreographed waiters entered the room placing a spring salad before each of the guests then disappearing back into the kitchen.

"This is delicious," Jamie savored the red wine vinaigrette.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," the President turned to the couple after speaking to someone on his right.

"Good evening Mr. President," Peter shook his hand, "Thank you so much for inviting us this evening. Everything is absolutely beautiful."

"Why thank you Peter," President Putin smiled appreciatively, "I'm happy to hear that. Now who is this lovely woman with you?"

"Jamie, Mr. President, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jamie put out her hand to shake.

The President kissed it lightly, making her blush, "The pleasure is all mine," he replied, "Are you enjoying Russia?"

"Very much sir," Jamie replied as their salads were whisked away and replaced with a smoked pork loin with stuffed leaks and potato zrazy, "This looks amazing," she cut into the pork and tasted it, the smoky flavor bursting on her taste buds.

"Smoked pork is one of my favorite dishes," Putin agreed, "Thank you so much for coming, really," he said a little lower, "Charles has never let me down."

"Neither will we Mr. President," Jamie assured him.

"I know you won't," he smiled confidently.

After dinner the guests shared in fresh coffee and a chocolate mousse with cream and strawberries. Peter sipped his water then stood, offering his hand to Jamie, "May I have this dance?"

Jamie looked up into his bright blue eyes, so handsome and masculine, "Of course," she accepted and he led her to the dance floor, excusing them from the President.

Peter whirled Jamie around in a waltz, guiding her in the steps and keeping a warm had on the small of her back. The two looked dazzling in their outfits, moving gracefully as they danced through three songs. Jamie had forgotten all about channeling Audrey Hepburn, but she looked just as classy and elegant dancing with her boyfriend. Peter fingered the jewels on the strap of her dress, caressing her collar bone and neck. He savored the scent of her hair and the feel of the firm muscles beneath her satin soft skin. He loved being with her, anywhere near her, she breathed new life into him with every smile and sparkle of her eye. She was teaching him to be her partner, not a white knight to save her. Jamie rarely needed saving, she needed support and to know that she was a part of someone that loved her dearly in spite of all the faults she had. "I love you," he whispered softly in her ear, then pulled back to look down at her, her head resting against his chest.

Jamie looked up, surprised by the timing of his comment, "I love you too," she replied and met his gaze. The compassion and emotion she saw in it almost unnerved her it was so intense. She fell into that look, letting it surround her with love and acceptance.

"Can I ask you a question?" he spun her then pulled her back to him, enveloping her in his strong arms.

"Sure," Jamie answered, enjoying the ease with which Peter held her.

"Are you having fun? With me, not just the ball but everything in general?"

"Of course I am," she gave Peter a funny look, "Why?"

Peter shrugged, a pleasant grin on his face, "Just wondering." He tilted his head down and kissed her softly, caressing her cheek with his hand.

Just as she was about to reach up for another kiss an explosion from the lobby blew the doors to the ballroom open. Peter reacted instantly changing into his Colossus form and shielding Jamie from flying debris as a second explosion blew up the wall. People screamed and ran towards the back of the room as men dressed completely in black with automatic rifles and AK-47s rushed in. As the dust cleared Jamie calculated about 50 intruders pouring in through the two holes. "Get the President to safety," she shouted to Peter. Her mind raced, taking in a million things at once, the accelerated beating of Peter's heart, the stench of fear on the other guests, the unfamiliar scent of the raiders. Her brain shifted to a combative state, just before she shut out her emotions she thought about what would happen to Peter if she didn't succeed. "When I tell you, shut off the lights," she told him, her voice was low and dripped with animosity. She was the only thing standing between the President and her fiancé and these bastards.

"Are you sure?" Peter called from the dais where he was fighting through the crowd to reach the President.

"Yeah I am, trust me," she replied menacingly and walked slowly towards the men that were searching the room.

"Come with me Mr. President," Peter finally reached him, "We have to get you out of here."

"Hold on," one of the guards stepped forward, "How do we know you're not with them?" he demanded.

President Putin glared at the guard and nodded to Peter, "Because he's one of Xavier's. What's the plan Peter?"

Colossus and the President hurried behind the other guests, ducking as the raiders fired their guns in the air. "Where's the light panel?" Peter asked hurriedly.

"Why do you need that?" Putin questioned, he saw through the guests for a moment as Jamie headed towards the intruders with a silent rage emanating from her persona, "What's she doing? She'll get herself killed!"

"Don't worry about her," Colossus told him, hiding his own fear for Jamie's safety, "Just tell me where the lights are."

"This way," Putin pointed along the wall following the indestructible mutant, his guards right behind him.

Jamie stopped in the center of the dance floor, hand on her hip, claws hidden. The terrorists surrounded her; red laser points covered her face and chest. "State your name!" one of them shouted.

The defiant mutant let her claws loose criss-crossing them over her face, "Don't you worry about what my name is," she growled murderously, anger and violence boiling inside of her. "Now!" she shouted, giving Colossus the signal to shut off the lights. The room went completely black and with a single animal-like shriek Jamie started in on her opponents. Metal clashed and screamed as she ripped the guns to pieces, more screams as she did the same to the assailants. None of them had a chance; Jamie was a whirlwind of death, dispatching each without a thought or care other than machine-like determination. It was almost like the nights she spent in the warehouse, people screaming and running in confusion. They couldn't see her but she could see them as clear as daylight.

With speed and fury Jamie had ended the lives of 50 men in less than ten minutes. When the cries of the terrorists had ended Peter turned the lights back on, an eerie quiet resting over the entire room. Bodies were strewn across the floor and the guests looked on with horror as Jamie knelt in the center of them, dress torn, shoes missing and blood matting her hair and staining her body. Peter let his silver plates recede and left the President with his guards. He ran to the center of the room while the other guests rushed out, heading for their limos. "Jamie," he knelt with her, pulling her close to him, "Are you ok?"

"I ruined it," she mumbled with painful sorrow.

Peter looked down to see what she was talking about. Blood had covered the diamond bracelet she wore, the one Peter had given her for their last anniversary.

"It doesn't matter J," he scooped her up, "All that matters is who's wearing it." He carried her out of the sea of death as Russian police hurried inside to survey the damage.

Jamie clung to Peter's neck, afraid to open her eyes and see the destruction she'd caused. Now that she was no longer fighting her psyche had switched from that of a robotic killing machine to that of a woman who'd just committed murder. "I never thought I would do that again," she whispered, "Peter, I'm a killing machine."

"No you're not," Peter sat her down at a couch in the lobby. He wiped dust and debris off it then sat himself, "Jamie, you saved the President's life. You're a hero, not a killer, you did what you had to do. You saved us all J."

"We saved the President," she corrected, accepting his words and looking sadly into his eyes, "Together."

"Together, always," he hugged her closely.

President Putin walked up to the duo, still surrounded by his guards in case there were hidden terrorists. "Jamie, Peter," he stood before them, "Thank you, you have my deepest gratitude. Charles knew what he was doing when he sent you two. I've spoken to the authorities and made sure that there will be no errors in the reporting. You saved my life Ms. Jamie. Thank you."

"Don't mention it Mr. President," Jamie said, a blank expression on her face, "But who were those people?"

"I have no idea, the police are still trying to figure it out. When I find out though, I'll send word along to you. Please excuse me, I must find my wife. And I will also call Charles to inform him of your heroism." Peter nodded and the President left to join his family and prepare a statement for the speech he'd give the nation later on.

Peter helped Jamie up, she was shivering slightly, and grabbed their coats then led her outside. They passed through the snowy streets and strolled through a park just across from their hotel. Jamie's voice was quiet and sad, "I'm sorry, I ruined this entire occasion. It was supposed to be such a special night, just the two of us."

"No J, we knew we had a job to do, first and foremost," Peter set her coat around her shivering shoulders, the white fur grazing her jaw line. She looked so beautiful, right down to her soul. There was nothing Peter wanted more in the world than to spend his life with this girl.

"You're right," she nodded as they walked through the white landscape, "What would I do without you Peter?" Jamie smiled, he was the voice of reason in her life, always saying just what she needed to hear.

"Jamie," Peter pulled on her hand, stopping in the center of the park. Tiny lights were strung from the bare trees, looking like twinkling stars against the black sky. It was like the couple stood in a winter wonderland, no cars passed around them, the only movement came from the wind that blew Jamie's bangs around her temples.

"Yeah?" the Canadian mutant turned to look into her boyfriend's loving, blue eyes. Somehow she sensed there was a significant undertone in his voice, sending a shiver up her spine and making her cheeks feel flushed.

"Did you know that you are the greatest thing in my life?" he began, "Jamie, you make me feel stronger than I could ever be as Colossus. In the years that I have known you I've grown to be someone that I am proud of, the person I want to be, because of you. I could never be any happier with any one on the planet than I am with you. No matter where I am, if I am with you, I am home. I've known since the moment I laid eyes on you that you were the one for me. Nothing would make me happier than to fall asleep next to you every night and to wake up in the same spot in the morning. I want to spend my life with you. I love you Jamie, more than I could ever express with words," he bent down on one knee, taking a small black box from his suit. Jamie's breath caught in her throat and the moment seemed to be frozen in time. "Jamie, will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a breathtaking diamond ring.

Jamie gasped looking at the piece of jewelry, one diamond rested in the center of the silver band, two smaller ones bordering it on either side. "Oh Peter," she said without a moment's pause, "Yes, yes of course." Tears of happiness welled in her eyes and a single one ran down her cheek, tracing a glittering trail.

Peter's smile was so big he was worried his face couldn't contain it as he slipped the ring on Jamie's trembling finger and stood, "I swear to you that I will make you the happiest woman in the world, just as you've made me the happiest man." He took her hands in his and wiped away the tear then kissed her so deeply and so warmly she felt it to her toes.

"You already have Peter," she whispered. Jamie's heart melted faster than the snow. She loved Peter so much her heart was close to exploding. He was with her no matter what, infinitely patient with her sometimes prickly demeanor, always there to comfort her when she felt on the verge of losing herself. Before Peter she'd never thought about dating and certainly never about getting married, but now she didn't even have to think twice about it. Of course she would spend her life with Peter, there was no other option for her, she would never want anyone but him. "Yes," she whispered softly but joyfully, "But I don't like you that much," she added with a hint of her old sarcasm.

"Good," he pulled her close and kissed her, bending her backwards close to the ground, "Merry Christmas Jamie, thank you for the greatest gift I've ever gotten."

"Merry Christmas," she replied as they headed back to the hotel, "And thank you."

Peter opened the door to their suite and saw his parents sitting on the couch watching _A Christmas Story_. "We're back," he announced taking off his coat and Jamie's and hanging them on the hook.

Peter's mother turned and nearly spit out her drink. "Peter!" she leapt up followed by her husband and covered the two with hugs and kisses, "We saw what happened on the news, are you ok? What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry mom," Peter said when his parents finally let go, "I didn't want to worry you so we didn't tell you. The Professor actually wanted us at the ball as protection for the President. We weren't sure anything would even happen though."

"Really, we're so sorry," Jamie added, "We were just trying to do what's right."

"You did, you did," she admitted still worried, "But I'm a mother, I can't help it. And I'm going to give that Charles Xavier a piece of my mind. You may be a part of his team but you're still my son."

Illyana heard the voices and ran out of her room where she'd been watching TV. "You're back!" she jumped into Peter's arms, "Tell me all about it what happened?"

Mr. Rasputin gave his son a look that told him to keep out the explosion. They hadn't told Illyana about what had gone on and didn't want her to know. "Well," Peter stepped back from his family and took Jamie's hand, smiling into her mesmerizing eyes, "The highlight of the night for us was…well. Jamie and I are getting married."

"Married!" Illyana shouted and jumped up and down, "Jamie we're going to be sister-in-laws!"

"Welcome to our family," Mrs. Rasputin embraced Jamie, "I knew you would be a part of it someday."

Peter's father shook hands with his son and kissed Jamie's forehead, "Welcome," he said in his broken English, "You are good for my son."

"And he's good for me," Jamie squeezed Peter's hand. Mrs. Rasputin poured them each a cup of hot chocolate while Illyana demanded every detail of what people were wearing and the kind of food they ate. It was late before any of them got to sleep, but tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they would spend the day wrapping gifts and preparing Christmas dinner, with no need to get up early.

Kesskallome yawned and rolled over. It was Christmas Eve morning and she was so comfortable in her bed. Faintly she could hear the sounds of Maria getting up to start making the ham and dressings they'd eat that night. Kess was planning on helping her but figured she could spend a few more minutes in bed before she was needed. She lay on her back and scratched her head, feeling something cold and scaly where her hair should be. Kesskallome's eyes snapped open, she thought she'd changed into her Medusa form in her sleep, something that unnerved her because that hadn't happened since she was a child. However, when she held her hands up in front of her face there was only her soft, bronze skin and no green scales. She felt her face and hair but everything was just as normal. She sat up to look at her pillow but before she even turned around she gasped. "Oh my God!"

John sat up, woken by the sound of her gasp, "What, what is it?" he asked groggily, "Did the dream come back?" Kess shook her head and pointed to her blanket, "What the-?" John was lost for words. Covering nearly every space on her comforter was a tangle of sleeping snakes, large and small of all kinds of colors. A dark brown cobra, cream colored bands forming rings around its scales, woke and stood tall, hissing as John took a step towards his girlfriend.

"No!" Kess exclaimed as it reared back to strike. The snake turned its head towards her, reptilian eyes looking at her, full of knowledge. The cobra calmed, slithering into a tight coil and resting its head on her knee.

"It listened to you," John sat on his bed, not about to go anywhere near the mess of serpents, "You said no and it obeyed."

"What does this mean?" Kess was afraid to move anymore, "Why are they here?"

"Babe do you seriously think I have an answer to that?" John practically laughed, "I have no clue what they're doing here. Do you want me to get Ferdinand or something?"

"No, no," Kess said quickly, "I don't want anyone to get bit. I…I don't know what to do."

"Try talking to them again," John offered, perched on the edge of the bed, "Wake them up and tell them to leave."

"John that's ridiculous," she protested.

"Kess, you have snakes for hair, do you really think this is ridiculous? You're probably evolving too. Just try it," he urged, "Unless you're scared."

The serpentine mutant smirked, "Alright, I'll try." She turned back to the snakes piled on her legs and the cobra raised its head a little, as if it was waiting for her to say something. "Up," she commanded, and the snake instantly obeyed, standing up as high as it could without falling over, looking like a gravitational anomaly. "Wake up," the rest of the snakes all opened their eyes; some were twisted around each other while others were sitting in a spiral formation.

"Keep going," John encouraged her, "They're certainly not going to do anything to you. It's like you're their mother or something."

"This is so weird," Kess shook her head. She was hesitant to believe this was a part of her mutation but it definitely made sense. "Up," she told all of them, a moment later nearly twenty snakes of all heights were swaying in the air like some sort of disturbing garden. Entranced Kesskallome put her hand out to the king cobra. It tasted her skin with its forked tongue and rubbed against her delicate finger then slithered up her arm and wrapped around her neck affectionately.

"Seems like you have some buddies," John got up.

The snakes hissed, turning towards him but Kess silenced them, "Go back where you came from, all of you," she shooed them away. The snakes obeyed, sliding off her comforter and under the door. John got up and opened it, watching where they went. The room across from theirs had a door that opened to the garden and one by one the snakes slithered underneath it and back outside.

"I can't believe that," John went back to his room, grabbing clothes from his dresser, "We both evolved in the same week that's…" The Los Angeles native stopped in mid sentence watching his girlfriend and the cobra that was still resting across her shoulders. "Made a new friend?"

"He's so sweet," Kess replied, running her fingers across the smooth diamond scales of the snake, "Look, he likes me." The cobra hissed and eyed John with one intelligent eye, "Don't worry, he's a good guy," Kess reassured the snake. It touched her cheek with its mouth, fangs safely tucked away, then slithered to the ground and headed towards her empty bag where it finally curled up again. "I'm taking him home with me," Kess announced and got out of bed.

"I'm not sure customs is going to be ok with that," John reminded her that they would be taking a public plane back to New York.

"Jamie and Peter can pick us up," she replied, "They'll be flying over Cairo anyway, besides we haven't even bought our return tickets yet."

"I guess that's possible," John nodded, "Well give them a call later and see if it'll work out. I wouldn't mention the pet snake to Ferdinand or Maria though."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it," she grinned. John went to the bathroom to change while Kess stayed in the room. She put on a comfy pair of jeans and a soft, red sweater that fell over both shoulders. Before leaving for the kitchen she unzipped her bag allowing the cobra to crawl inside and curl up. She spent the rest of the day helping Maria get dinner ready, her thoughts still on her new ability to communicate with snakes. _It's probably because I can already talk to the ones on my head_, she thought while making mashed potatoes, _I guess it's expanded to include other snakes too. This could definitely come in handy_. After the preparation was done she retired to the back room so she could wrap some gifts and call Jamie to see about the flight plans.

She smiled listening to the song "Whiskey Girl" she'd helped Jamie program as the ring tone. "Hello?" the friendly voice answered after a moment.

"Hey J, it's me," Kess said, "How are you doing?"

"Kess! I was just about to call you!" Jamie replied excitedly, "I am fantastic, I have to tell you why but I don't even know where to begin."

"What happened?" the Egyptian mutant pressed getting more and more interested. It had to be something big for Jamie to be so enthusiastic.

"So you know how Peter and I were going to that ball last night for the President? Well there was an attack," Jamie explained, "We kicked some major ass."

"An attack?" Kess plopped onto her bed, "Are you serious? Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, yeah we're all fine," Jamie assured her, "Peter kept the President safe while I took out the terrorists."

"Is that Kess?" Peter asked from somewhere in the same room, "Kess, there was somewhere around 50 intruders and she got them all in under ten minutes. No lie."

"50?" she queried, "Oh my God Jamie!"

"That's not even the best part," her friend continued, the tone of her voice becoming more serious but still happy, "Peter and I…well, we're getting married!"

"Shut up!" Kess squealed, "No way! I'm so happy for you! He asked you last night?"

"Yeah," Jamie confirmed, "You would have been proud of me too, I looked all pretty and shit."

"Oh Jamie, congratulations. You know what this means right?"

"No, what?"

"We have a wedding to plan!" Kess was so delighted she attracted the attention of John and Maria who hurried into the room," Jamie's getting married!" she jumped up and hugged Maria, "Isn't that so fantastic!"

John chuckled and shook his head, "Poor Jamie," he muttered and received a strange look from Kess. She was trying to glare at him but she was still beaming from the news.

"Oh congratulations Jamie," Maria said into the phone, "That's wonderful!"

"Thank you Maria!" Jamie laughed, everyone was so happy for her, she wasn't used to this sort of attitude but she was starting to like it.

After a moment Kess calmed down and got to the reason she had called. "Hey I have to ask you something."

"Shoot," Jamie sipped some hot chocolate. She was sitting in the living room with Illyana while Peter showered and his parents were picking up some last minute leaks for dinner.

"Do you think you and Peter could pick John and I up on your way home? I have something I don't want to take through customs," Kess confessed.

Jamie giggled on the other end, "Did you get a drug addiction while in Cairo?"

"No," Kess smiled, "But I did evolve."

"Evolve?" Jamie sat up, "What's that mean? Are you a different mutant now?"

"Nope," she unfolded the incident that had happened that morning for her friend, "I woke up and they were just sitting there, like 20 snakes, all different kinds. They'd flocked to me during the night I guess and when I told them to sit up, they did, when I told them to leave, they did. John said it was like I was their mother or something. But the reason I was hoping you could pick us up is that one of them, the cobra that was the first one I saw, doesn't want to leave. I'm going to keep it, we just have a connection of some sort. Of course we can't take it through customs but if you pick us up then there's no customs agent to deal with. So what do you say?"

"Of course we'll get you," Jamie agreed instantly, "I can't wait to see what you do with the snake. That's so awesome."

"Oh man, thanks," Kess breathed a sigh of relief, "Well we'll see you in a few days then I guess."

"I can't wait, I'll talk to you later Kess," Jamie said goodbye.

"See you," Kesskallome hung up.

The Velasco family ate dinner not much later and by the time it was over, they were all stuffed. "Ok Anna," Maria said, picking up the ham to put it in the refrigerator, "Time for bed or Santa won't come."

"Can Kesskallome read me a bed time story?" Anna asked, she certainly wasn't going to risk Santa Clause's visit.

"Of course sweetheart," Ferdinand helped his wife clear the table, "I left _The Night Before Christmas_ on your night table."

"Come on tiny dancer," Kess picked Anna up and carried her off to her room.

"Dinner was great," John said to Maria, taking his plate to empty it in the garbage.

"Oh thank you so much John," she replied graciously, "I'm glad you liked it."

"You go ahead and put out Anna's gifts hon," Ferdinand took the dish of corn from his wife, "We've got this."

Maria let the men take care of the table and she went to gather her daughter's gifts and place them under the Christmas tree. "I'd like to thank you for letting me stay here," John washed the silverware Ferdinand handed him, "You and your family have been so kind."

"You're a good man John, it was our pleasure," Ferdinand answered and went back to the table for more dishes, "I can see why Kesskallome loves you and that speaks volumes to me."

"I love her just as much sir, and to receive that sort of mutual emotion from her, well, I'm sure you know how much that means," John started to put the knives and forks in the dishwasher.

Ferdinand gave him the last cup to wash out and stopped, "You know, I'm no mutant with extraordinary abilities but I can see what you've been thinking about lately. Even the way you handle Anna is a sign to me. I just want you to know that Kesskallome is as much my daughter as Anna. We didn't have a long time together but she's family all the same."

"I know and I completely respect that," John felt a little flushed, he hadn't expected to have this conversation with Ferdinand that night, "Believe me Mr. Velasco, she's my whole world, I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Please, you can call me Ferdinand," he smiled, easing John's tension, "And I know she is. You two aren't children, not at all. It's her life and yours, you two will make the right decisions, I'm confident in that. What I'm trying to say though is that I do think of myself as her father, even though I'm not, and I'd like to be a part of any long term plans you might have. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

John nodded seriously, "I do," he responded, "And I have every intention of keeping you a part of our plans. I know how much you and your wife and daughter mean to her. I will go to you before I do anything."

"Good," Ferdinand shook his hand, "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. From what I've seen these past two weeks, everything is going to be fine. Do you have any plans for the future with her?"

Ferdinand asked the question so directly John was almost caught off guard, "Ah," he faltered for a moment, "Yes, I do. But I haven't done anything about them yet. I want to wait for the time that's best for both of us. Though, when that time comes I'll definitely go to you for your advice…and blessing."

"Good man," Mr. Velasco patted him on the back, "Well I'm sure you're tired so Maria and I will look forward to the day when we speak about this again. Goodnight John, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ferdinand, thank you," John went to bed with a light spirit.

Jamie slept soundly through the night with a full stomach and a full heart. Dinner had been amazing as usual and when she woke up the next day she was still in a happy aftershock from the previous night. After they got up and opened the gifts they had gotten each other they re-packed their things, ready to go home. The ride from the hotel to the Rasputin house seemed much shorter than before and Jamie spent most of it in conversation with Illyana about her coming school year. They had a quick lunch inside then Jamie and Peter prepared to head home after picking up their friends in Egypt. "It was so wonderful to have you stay with us Jamie," Mrs. Rasputin hugged her tightly, "You make sure to call me all the time ok?"

"We will miss you," Mr. Rasputin added, "Take care of Piotr."

"Will do sir," Jamie saluted him and received a smile, "Thank you for letting me stay here, this was the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Time to get going," Peter walked up after putting their things away in the jet, "Bye mom, bye dad, I'll call you when we get in."

"Bye Peter!" Illyana looked like she was going to cry while she hugged her older brother, "I'll see you soon Jamie."

"I hope so," she embraced the younger girl then got aboard the plane with Peter and took her place in the co-pilot's chair. As they took off she felt a pang of sadness, she was going to miss them very much. Jamie had never had a family to be a part of or to care about, but in the short time she spent with the Rasputins that had all changed. She'd be calling them almost as much as Peter and emailing Illyana every week.

"You alright?" Peter asked, sitting confidently at the controls.

"Oh yeah," Jamie assured him, "It's going to be weird going back to life at the Institute, I'll definitely be longing for some Russian Roast."

"You're telling me," he agreed, "But we'll see them again soon enough. And you always have me there for when you need your Russian fix."

Jamie laughed and settled into her seat, opening another book to occupy herself with during the flight to Cairo.

"They'll be here any minute," Kess hurried around the back room, making sure she had everything for the trip home, "Did you call your mom? How is she? Did they miss you?"

"Yes," John calmed her, "I called, mom says hello and Merry Christmas, they missed us a lot, especially Holly. I think we have everything babe."

"Check under the bed and in the bathroom," she reminded him, "I don't want to leave a mess for Maria. And I missed Holly too, we'll have to go see them soon."

A call came in on John's phone and he answered, talking for a few seconds. "That was Pete, they'll be touching down in the field behind the house in five minutes."

"Ok, why don't you take these bags out there," she handed him their two big suitcases while shouldering her carry-on and checking his smaller bag to make sure they were zipped, "And then I'll get these. Alright, yes I think we have everything."

The Velascos accompanied their guests outside just as the jet made its descent to the ground. "I'll miss you so much," Maria kissed Kess' cheeks and gripped her tightly, "Call as soon as you get home. Peter knows how to fly that safely?"

"Absolutely," John moved in for his goodbyes, "I promise we'll be 100% safe. Thank you for having me in your home."

"It was a pleasure John," Ferdinand shook his hand, "We'll see you in a bit Kess," he kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"Anna begged, "Just until New Years?"

Kess bent down and pulled the little girl into a warm hug, "No, I'm sorry, but I'll be back again, don't worry."

"Alright," Anna conceded and let John pick her up and twirl her around.

"See you later kiddo," he set her down giggling then followed his girlfriend to the plane where Jamie was waiting at the open hatch, waving joyfully.

Peter took off again, headed for New York, and the two friends exchanged hugs and stories. "So let me see this contraband," Jamie insisted.

Kess opened her carry-on and took out a plastic box with the cobra sleeping inside. "Isn't he gorgeous?" she said, "Look at the diamond pattern on his back."

Jamie admired the creature, taking the box from Kess and surveying it from all sides. "It's really amazing looking. He's not going to get out though is he? I'm not sure how I feel about snakes on the plane."

"No, he'll stay in here," Kess giggled, "Don't worry. Now let me see that ring girl. You've kept it hidden long enough."

"We've only been on the plane for ten minutes," she shook her head, amused at her friend, and put out her left hand for inspection.

"That's ten minutes too long," she countered then gasped, "Oh J, it's beautiful. I am so happy for you!" she tackled Jamie with a hug, "My best friend getting married. We have so much to do."

"Oh Lord," Jamie took a seat on the futon with her friend while John took over the co-pilot's chair, talking with his friend in a low voice, "So this is how it's going to be. Maybe this marriage thing was a bad idea."

Kess punched the shaggy haired girl in the arm, "No it's not," she grinned, "It's an amazing idea. You're going to have a great time, I promise."

Several hours later the plane of four very tired mutants arrived in New York, returning to the underground landing strip. "I need a shower," Jamie yawned.

"You're telling me," Kess agreed, "But at least we're home."

Waiting for them in the hangar was Jean, Scott, Logan and Ororo, each looking well rested and content. Scott and Logan helped get the bags off the jet and run it to the side for cleaning and fueling later. There were hugs and hellos distributed by Jean and Ororo to all the students. "So how was your trip?" Jean asked, "Anything fun happen?"

"Ask Jamie what happened the other night," Kess piped up immediately, not about to let Jamie get past the group without telling them about her engagement.

Something happened?" Ororo turned to her with a wondering look.

Jamie gave Kess a mock glare then held out her hand, "I think this explains it."

The diamond shone in the bright hangar lights, glittering like a star in the night sky. "Jamie!" Jean squealed and yanked her hand closer so she and Ororo could inspect it thoroughly.

Scott slapped Peter on the back, "Congratulations man." There was a slight undertone of sadness in his voice, Peter and Jamie were moving faster than he and Jean who were much older.

Logan stood a little away from the group, watching and taking slow drags of his cigar. After Jamie was able to pull herself away from Jean and Ororo she walked up to him. Out of her bag she pulled a wooden box of expensive cigars, "Told you I'd come through," she handed them to Logan.

He accepted the box, "Seems like you got more than just a box of cigars."

Jamie smirked and shook her head, "You think you can stand there all tough and not hug me huh?" she leapt into his arms, a grin cracking on his face as well.

"Welcome back kid," he set her down, "So you're going to get hitched huh?"

"I guess so," she wiggled her fingers so he could see the ring, "You're going to be there right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he promised her.

At that moment Professor Xavier entered the hangar, "Welcome back everyone," he greeted them cheerily, "I hope you had a safe trip."

"It was great Professor," John answered, "Thanks."

"I'm glad. Now I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you, after you get your things put away, I'd appreciate it if you could come by my office before dinner."

"No problem" Jamie consented.

She grabbed her bag as well as Peter's, following the others back upstairs to the dormitories. "I don't think so," he took his luggage from her hands, "I know you're capable and all, but let me get these kinds of things sometimes."

Jamie wrinkled her nose but gave in, "Oh alright, I'll let you get it this time. But only so you feel better."

Peter shook his head and snickered, "Whatever you say cowgirl."

They retired to their separate rooms to unpack, bathe and change. Kess showered first while Jamie put her clothing away then put on a comfy pair of sweats and a tank top. It was cold outside but inside the mansion the heat kept things cozy and warm so she didn't need much more than that. She set the plastic box with the cobra in it on her desk and opened the top. "Come on out," she told it. The snake looked around, nervous at first, then stood up in the box and crawled out, "Very good." She picked it up and it wrapped around her arm, resting it's head on her shoulder. "Let's take you to see the Professor," she pulled it off her arm and held it close to her chest. After Jamie got out of the shower and dressed in a pair of Bermuda shorts and t-shirt, the four went downstairs to Xavier's office.

"Ah, thank you for coming," he gestured to the couch in the corner, "I hope you had a terrific holiday, and Merry Christmas."

"You bet Professor," John went to put his arm around Kess but thought twice with the cobra resting so close, "So what did you want to tell us?"

"Well first of all, congratulations Jamie and Peter," he nodded to the two students, "I think we were all waiting for this to happen. Second, I received word from President Putin about your heroics and I want to thank you and tell you that I am proud of you. You exceeded my expectations by more than I can express. And that leads me to the main topic of business. There's a mission I want you to all be a part of coming in January. We're still doing recon for it so I'm afraid I can't give you much information just yet. It's at an abandoned facility in Canada that some of you may have heard of before. There've been reports of suspicious activity there and I'd like for you to look into it."

"If there's strange stuff going on then why are we waiting until January?" Peter asked.

"Nothing has been confirmed yet and I don't want to rush into anything unnecessary. We're going to keep an eye on the papers and I have a few contacts in the area. If something changes I'll be sure to let you know, but for now your prospective date to leave is January 20th," he marked their names down in the ledger on his desk where he kept notes of all the missions, "Until then we'll be upping the training sessions a bit more so that should keep you busy when you aren't in class. Now, I believe Kess, you have something to share with me?"

"Yes Professor," she held up her arm with the brown and cream snake, looking at her expectantly, "Why don't you sit on my lap?" she suggested, the snake instantly unraveled and curled up on her lap, "Say something," it obeyed again, flattening its skeleton to show off the brilliant diamond pattern on its back and displaying the long, venomous fangs in a hiss. "It happened just before Christmas," she told Charles, "Do you have any idea why?"

"I think the explanation is quite simple," Xavier answered after a moment of contemplation, "Most mutants around this age will have a change in their powers, an evolution. Similar to how John can now block out a specific dream or nightmare, you seem to have a level of communication with serpents. I assume it's just an extension of the ability to control the snakes from your hair. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thanks," Kess beamed. Having the connection with the cobra made her feel like she had a companion in her mutation. She knew she had John and Jamie and her other friends but they all looked normal for the most part. It was true that Kurt's appearance was altered because of his mutation, but he appeared to accept it completely; she was still struggling with it somewhat. But the cobra seemed to have a personality and while it obeyed what she said, it also interacted with her, comforting her.

"Is that all Professor?" Peter asked, his stomach was starting to rumble for dinner. They'd only eaten some cereal on the way home.

"Just one more thing and I'll let you go. Since you two are engaged," he nodded to Jamie and Peter, "I'd like to invite you to change your rooming patterns as you wish. John, Kess, you're welcome to the same thing. We'll be adding a lot of students over the summer and we're hoping to condense where we can. I apologize if this seems a little forward."

"Not at all," John replied for them all, "Do you need us moved by a certain date?"

"Any time before July will be fine," he said, "And if you don't want to, it's not necessary, but I think we're all adults here so it should be no problem."

"It sounds great to me," Jamie chirped, she was so happy about getting to go on a mission she'd agree to anything.

The group left the Professor's office and went to the kitchen to get some dinner. Most of the other students would be gone until New Year's therefore it was relatively quiet and empty in the mansion. "So your first mission Jamie," Kess put a pot of instant stew on the stove top, "What do you think?"

"I think January is going to be way too long," she replied, grabbing four sets of bowls and glasses to place on the table, "Finally, he believes in me enough to go on one of these."

"He always believed in you J," Peter poured water in the glasses, "He just needed to see what you can do. You really proved yourself this week."

"And don't be nervous because it's your first time," John added, "If you can handle Russian terrorists, I think you'll do fine in Canada."

"When do you think we'll get more news about what's going on?" she wondered eagerly, "Maybe we'll leave earlier than the 20th."

"I doubt it," Kess dished the stew into the bowls, "Unless something major happens, which I don't think it will, we'll be leaving when he said. But in the time before that I'm sure he'll give us regular updates."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to kick some ass," Jamie gulped down soup, glad to be back with her friends, the only other family she knew.


	11. Valentine's Sweetheart

**A New Home**

**Valentine's Sweetheart**

"Can you believe we're chaperoning the high school student's dance tonight?" Jamie sat at the kitchen table with Kess, the two girls cutting paper hearts out of pink and white construction paper.

"Hey, we're getting paid for it," Kess shrugged, gluing some of their hearts to strands of ribbon so they could be hung in the auditorium later on.

"Yeah, I just never saw myself as a chaperone, always the chaperoned," the shaggy haired student sipped a beer even though it as still mid-afternoon. She figured she might as well get some drinks in now while she still could.

Kesskallome smirked, "You're right about that part, I'll have to keep my eye on you more than the kids."

"Whatever," Jamie tossed a handful of glitter at her sister, "You'll be making out in the corner with John the whole night, don't think I don't know your game."

"Dude, do you know how hard this stuff is to get out of my hair," the serpentine mutant laughed and tried to shake the craft supply out of her long locks, "Oh well, at least it's gold, it'll go with my dress."

"Everything is about fashion for you isn't?" she completed the last of the cutouts and started to cover them with paste and sparkles, "God I feel like I'm in kindergarten doing this."

"J, when you were in kindergarten you were learning how to use your lethal claws, not playing with crayons and confetti," Kess helped her finish the decorations.

"True, that must be why I'm not so good at this," she held up a heart, glue and glitter smeared across it like butter on bread, Kess could only snicker and shake her head.

John straightened his tie in the mirror, black vest over a white shirt with dark slacks made him look much more professional than he had anticipated. "Are you going to be in there all night?" he called through the bathroom door to Peter.

"Just a sec," the colossal mutant replied. He exited a moment later in a light blue shirt like his roommate but without a vest.

"Get all your make up on?" John teased, nudging past him and brushing his teeth.

"Very funny," Peter dabbed a small amount of cologne around his neck, snapping on the watch Jamie had given him for his birthday, "I couldn't get this stupid tie to work."

"It's not like its rocket science," the sandy-haired mutant put his shoes on then took one last look in the mirror.

"Not for you pretty boy," Peter shot him a look and a grin, "Alright, let's go, I want to get this part over with."

"Here, this'll get you through the night," John poured them both a shot of vodka, wincing as it burned sliding down his throat.

"Thanks man," Peter took another shot as the girls entered.

"Oh you read my mind," Jamie hurried over and held up a glass for Peter to fill. She looked adorable in a light yellow dress and white kitten heels. The dress had short cap sleeves and fell just above her knees, hugging her hips as a thick white belt surrounded her waist.

"You're welcome," Peter kissed her cheek as she drank a fair bit of the bottle, "Don't you look nice."

"Well it is Valentine's Day," she winked, "Ready to keep those kids in line stud?"

"I am now," he did one last shot.

Kess rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Pair of drunks." Her pitch black hair fell straight down her back from a high ponytail and she'd styled her bangs to fall gracefully around her face. She wore a bright coral halter dress with an empire waist, letting the skirt fall around her knees and flow when she walked. The top held tight against her abs and the color popped against her tan skin.

"You should talk, you downed at least two shots of coconut rum yourself," her friend fiddled with the pearl necklace she wore.

Kess snickered, "Guilty as charged, now let's do this."

"That's my little go-getter," John wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the couples walked downstairs, in time for the Sweetheart Ball put on the by the high school's Student Council.

The evening ended up being much more enjoyable than they had predicted. The students were all on their best behavior, giving them no reason to get upset. Jamie and Peter danced in the corner occasionally, drinking punch and taking advantage of all the appetizers set out. John twirled Kess around as well, liking how her legs looked in her pumps. Mid-way through the night the men left for a few minutes to go to the bathroom and the girls took that time to share a few songs together giggling and whirling in circles.

Around midnight they filed the dancers out of the auditorium and proceeded to take down all the decorations. "I know I hated putting these together but now I'm kind of sad to through them away," Jamie gathered up the streamers.

Kess yawned and shook her head, "I'm not. Do you think that punch was spiked? Cause I'm tired."

"No, I think the sips you were stealing from the flask in your purse we spiked though," Jamie laughed the sound echoing across the room where John and Peter were tossing away empty cups and plates.

"Oh that," the dark-haired mutant grinned, "You could have had some if you wanted."

"Nah, I like to stay sober when I'm on the job."

Kess snorted, "Yeah, ok, I'll believe that," she said sarcastically as they finished, "So Pete's staying in your room right?"

"Probably," Jamie put the ladder back in the corner, meeting her boyfriend at the stairs, "See you in the morning chica."

"Night J," Kess let herself be lead to John's room for the night.

"Oh my God! Babe, did you do this when you and Pete went to the bathroom?" When Kess had entered the room she was met by a huge, brown stuffed dog holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Yeah," John kissed the top of her head, arms around her stomach holding her close like he usually did.

"Thank you!" she turned and met his lips, "You're the sweetest."

"Hey, only the best for my lady," he sat her on his bed and handed her a small box wrapped in red paper.

"You shouldn't have," she opened to find a gold necklace with a jade pendant and matching earrings. A delicate gold cobra overlay the jade in a Chinese style of artwork. "This is from that place in Hong Kong isn't it?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I got it when we were there last, I know you were admiring it," he changed out of his formal clothes and into a pair of soft shorts and a white tank.

"John you are too good to me," she embraced him tightly and gave him another kiss, "Wait right here and I'll be back in a second." Before he could reply she had dashed out of the room and down the hall. A few minutes later she returned, wrapped in her pink kimono robe and pajamas with a gift bag behind her back. "Happy Valentine's Day," she handed it to him and slipped her legs under his covers.

"Aw, I should have known," he pulled out a new razor, "Is this a hint?" He was thankful for his gift, his old razor had broken two days ago and a new one was just what he needed.

"Well you have been getting a little rough around the edges," she caressed his cheek with a warm, brown hand and beamed, "Keep going."

John unwrapped a black, iron frame that held a picture of them, taken a few days ago. He smiled softly, "This is great honey," he set it up on his night stand. The photo showed Kess resting her head on John's, grinning wide with her arms around his neck, John's eyes glowed happily, bright against the blue sky behind them. "Thank you," he whispered and got in bed, pulling her close as they fell asleep, "I love you."

"I love you too John," she nuzzled his neck and enjoyed the scent of his body wash.

"Peter!" Jamie covered her mouth, "What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he shut the door behind them. Most of her floor and bed were covered with rose petals and a box of chocolates lay on her pillow with a plush teddy bear. "I've been gone nearly every Valentine's Day so I thought this year I would go all out corny and cliché, what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing," she laughed and gave him a kiss, "It's perfect, thank you."

"There's one more thing," he plopped on her bed and pulled a small box from underneath her covers.

"Before you do that," Jamie stopped him, "You have to open this." She handed him a box from her desk and sat next to him.

"Oh J," he smiled wide, "Where'd you get this?" He held up an olive green sweatshirt with an Ed Hardy design on the back of an eagle. Instead of saying Love or another slogan the word 'Ruskie' spanned the bottom printed as if it was on a ribbon.

"This place in the mall was making them, I thought it was pretty badass," she undressed in the bathroom and put on one of Peter's tanks and a pair of sweatpants, then started snacking on the chocolates.

"It's awesome," he stripped down to his boxers and a white undershirt, "Finish opening yours."

Jamie pulled the bow off the box and tossed it towards her garbage can, missing it by several feet, then lifted a shiny, thick belt buckle out. 'Hells' was stamped across it over 'Bane' customized as her X-men codename. "Pete, I love it," she gave him a quick hug then attached it to her favorite brown belt.

"The one you gave me was so great I figured you should have your own," he beamed, proud that she liked his gift so much.

"I'll wear it every day," she kissed him and got in bed, "Thank you so much."

"Thank you J," he pulled her into the crook of his arm making sure the covers were up to her chin, "For making me happier than I thought possible. You're the only girl for me."

"And you're the only girl for me too," she joked and cuddled against his powerful chest, "Love you big guy."

"Love you too pretty girl," Peter inhaled the fruity scent of her shampoo that he loved so much and fell asleep peacefully.


	12. Chapter 10

**A New Home**

**Chapter 10: The Mission**

Not long after Jamie and Peter returned from Russia, things started going back to normal. Most students wouldn't be back until after New Years so the Mansion was unusually quiet. Jamie would wake in the mornings still expecting to smell the scent of Mrs. Rasputin's strong coffee or hear Peter's father start up the truck to drive to the farm. She loved the time she'd spent with them but it was bringing up more questions about her own past and family. _I have to have a mother and father right? I mean, someone gave birth to me...so what happened? _As she walked back to the Mansion in the dawn light those thoughts were running through her mind. Jamie had started a new exercise regimen to get herself ready for the up-coming mission and she spent the mornings in the Oak Grove for her individual workout, had a weight training session with Peter after breakfast, followed by sparring and Danger Room work with Logan and the rest of the group. Anyone who didn't know Jamie would think she was killing herself but those that knew her and had been on missions themselves, understood. However, her drive and dedication to perfection impressed even Scott.

The sun had barely risen yet and its pale rays glistened on her toned abs and long legs as Jamie walked lazily back to the building. She wiped some of the sweat off her arms with a small towel and finished off her water. The black sports bra she wore had the classic X-men logo on the front, matching the X on the sides of her black volleyball shorts. A rubber band held a little bit of her hair back from her face but the rest stuck to her temples. Even though it was still cold and snow covered patches of the walkway Jamie felt a warm burn in her body from the intensity of the workout.

_How can I have a future if I don't have a past?_ She continued to talk to herself, _And how did I get separated from my family? Why can't I remember?_ Jamie's dreams still came nearly every night but they hadn't gotten any clearer. Just before New Year's John had tried tapping into them but he couldn't make sense of them or figure out who the shadowy figures were.

"Sorry Jamie," he had apologized, "But I'm at a loss, for some reason I can't see any memories past a few years, it's like there's a block."

"A block?" she questioned, "What's that mean? If they're in my brain why can't I remember them?"

"Who knows how the brain works," Kess tried to comfort her, "You could have had head trauma that knocked out that part or something."

"I guess," the troubled mutant had left unsatisfied with that explanation. Her shrouded past was starting to frustrate her and there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it.

Jamie returned to her room around 7 and received a sleepy greeting from Kess before the serpentine beauty went downstairs for her own session. Since she was especially skilled in acrobatics and agility Kess spent the mornings on the parallel bars and other gymnastic equipment, honing her body. After a shower Jamie sat on her bed, hair wrapped up in a towel and wearing one of Peter's t-shirts. She took five, slow deep breaths like her suitemate taught her and closed her eyes, centering herself and focusing on her recurring dreams. There were three distinct people, each with their own smell and feel but she couldn't put a face to the shadows no matter how hard she tried.

"It's definitely about your past," Kess had agreed after Jamie relayed the dream to her a few days ago, "If only you could see them then maybe it'd jog your memory enough."

"I know, it's so aggravating, like watching an old show on a fuzzy TV you just can't remember the name of," Jamie rubbed her face, "It's infuriating."

"I feel you," Kess sympathized, sorry there wasn't more she could do for her friend.

Jamie gave up after a while and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She met Peter in the kitchen, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading to spar with Logan in the Training Room. "Hey stud," she greeted him with a kiss then took out the milk for a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Pretty Girl, been up long?" he smiled, always happy to see her in the morning.

"Not too long, just working out in the Oak Grove," she answered, "We're still on for weights later right?"

"Of course, then some Danger Room action before Lunch," he agreed, "See you in a bit."

"Bye Pete," she waved as he headed down the hall. Jamie sat contentedly with her cereal and looked over the morning's paper, reading the headlines but not much else. She was still on somewhat of an emotional high after Peter proposed in Russia. It was like being around him when they were first dating, she'd get butterflies in her stomach and couldn't stop grinning. "I feel like a giddy little girl," she snickered, "But I have to stay focused," she reminded herself more seriously. Aside from Peter the most important thing on her mind was her first mission. Scott, Kurt, Logan, John, Kess and Ororo would be accompanying them and they were in the same state of mind. Keeping themselves in shape, reactions quick and heads clear were number one right now.

"Ready for a little more?" Logan asked from the control room of the Danger Room.

Jamie looked at Peter, both of them panting and covered in sweat, and received a nod, "Crank it up Wolverine," she called.

"You got it."

The Danger Room buzzed with electricity as a Level 9 scenario prepared to attack and Jamie savored the feel of her claws sliding out of her knuckles. "Let's do some damage," she grinned at her boyfriend as two giant, metal claws writhed around like a pair of snakes then sped towards the pair.

Peter changed from his human form to his Colossus form and with shear power punched the claw so hard his arm went straight through it, broken wires hissing. Jamie took on the other arm and used her claws to climb up its side as it frantically tried to pick her off. As Peter continued to beat the robotic appendage he stole a glance at his girlfriend. She looked like a cowboy riding a bucking bull as the arm flailed but she stayed on and climbed closer to the claw, shredding metal as she went. A moment later the twitching claw fell to the floor and Jamie slid down to join Peter.

"Nice job," he said proudly.

"Don't say that just yet," Jamie warned with a smile, "Look," four claws, bigger than the last two were coming to life and the pair ran full speed to meet them.

"Alright, that's enough," Logan called over the intercom a half an hour later.

"Aw I was just getting started," Jamie complained sarcastically, claws and arms piled around her. Both she and Peter were practically shaking from exertion and her muscles burned, but it was a feeling she enjoyed. Jamie was in her natural element when she was fighting; there was nothing the Danger Room could throw at her that she couldn't handle. She was also making sure to improve on her agility and speed as well as her ability to rip things apart. There might be a situation where her claws weren't enough and she wanted to be prepared for anything.

"You can do some more later," Logan joined them among the debris, "I'm going to go grab some lunch."

"Ditto," Peter heard his stomach growl, "Come on J, we can make sandwiches.

All of a sudden Jamie had a flashback to the warehouse when she was a child. Peter's face changed into the screaming face of a victim as she eviscerated his stomach. Blood splattered across her face and turned her hands red.

"J?" Peter shook her shoulders. When she stopped and stared at him blankly it unnerved him, "Are you ok?"

Jamie shook her head of the vision, "Oh, yeah sorry, I zoned out," she laughed it off nervously, "Let's go get those sandwiches." _That was strange,_ she thought as they shut the lights off in the Danger Room, _That's the third flashback I've had this month. Oh well, it's not like it's any clearer than the dreams._ She was getting annoyed that her mind was playing tricks on her but never giving her any clues to where she came from.

"How was acrobatics this morning?" John changed into basketball shorts and a tee. While his teammates were spending time in the Training Room he was in the Professor's office working on his telepathic powers before joining them for sparring in the afternoon.

"Good," Kess answered, sitting on his bed with her guitar, "There's only so much you can do though, I like being in the Danger Room more."

"Yeah I believe it," he flopped down next to her, "Hey we need to talk."

Kess cocked her head and put her instrument down, "What is it?"

"Well since Sammie moved back home and Christian's doing a study abroad program in London our band has basically dissolved," he started, "What do you think we should do about that?"

"Oh yeah," she lay back on the pillows, "You're right, I don't know really. No one else I know can play the drums. Jamie is picking up the guitar quickly though."

"I was thinking the same thing. Because you know there's the Music Festival in March," John explained, "I don't want to miss it this year."

"Me either, we were gone last time and that was the first year. I heard Amanda won," Kess gave her boyfriend a look. Amanda was the girl that Peter had dated prior to Jamie and had a serious attitude problem after they broke up.

"Amanda sings like a banshee," John shook his head, "She must not have had any competition."

"Hey Christy was the runner up, that should tell you about the talent involved," she rolled her eyes, "But anyway, we'll figure something out. We can start by having just guitar practice with the three of us. Then Jamie can learn more about playing with a group, its one thing to be solo but it's a totally different dynamic in a band."

"You're right," John agreed and stood up, helping Kess to her feet, "We can start tonight in the practice room, hey maybe she'll end up on drums, you never know."

"I'm not sure Jamie would do too great on the drums," Kesskallome laughed, "She doesn't know her own strength, we'd end up having to buy a whole new set."

John snickered and lead her downstairs for lunch, "That might be true, ok, we'll keep her on guitar."

"Hey what about Peter though?" Kess took the steps slowly, she was afraid she'd pulled a muscle the other day and was making sure not to overexert it.

"On drums?" John mused, "It's possible, he's sat through enough practice sessions. We'll find out later."

"Yeah I can't think so well right now anyway, the mission is the only thing on my mind," the Egyptian mutant opened the door to the kitchen, waving to Jamie, Peter and Logan who were already rummaging around.

"All this waiting has us antsy," John gave his friends a nod.

"You talking about the mission?" Peter asked and took a seat with Logan.

"Yeah," John joined them as Kess started making turkey sandwiches.

Jamie helped Kess get lunch ready, setting the table and filling glasses with water, "This down time is the worst," she accepted a plate from her suitemate, "And all the training just makes me more anxious."

"I wonder what's taking so long," Peter started on his meal, "Usually the time before a mission isn't this long. A week at the most."

"Chuck's getting some more intel on the place," Logan interjected, he'd been silent until then, "Says he doesn't want to make a move until he's sure of what's going on."

"Well in the mean time I'm dyin'," Jamie shook her head.

"That's because all we're doing is training and eating," Kess explained, "We need to break up the monotony."

"What do you have in mind babe?" John put his arm around her.

Kess shrugged, "I don't know, but we need to do something."

"I have an idea," Peter said, "Let's go into the city for some fun. Jamie you haven't seen much more than the bars on the outskirts right? We can get some food, check out some entertainment…"

"That's a great idea Pete!" Kess exclaimed, "Let's agree that everyone assigned to this mission will take a day to see the city, we can go on Friday that's just three days away."

"Have fun with that," Logan snickered, "You better make up the time in the Training Room though."

"Oh Logan," Kess scolded, "You're such a party pooper, you're going too and we're not making up the time."

"Exactly," Jamie grinned, "It'll be good for you, I want to see you out of your natural element."

The next few days went as usual. Jamie continued her workouts every morning and pushed her body as hard as she could. Scott and Kurt went over topographical maps to familiarize themselves with the area as well as possible. "How's it going guys?" Jamie peeked her head into the office they occupied, "Oh that looks impressive." The two mutants were bent over a three-dimensional holographic map that depicted a fairly large facility hidden in the middle of a heavily forested area.

"This is where we're going to be a week and a half from now," Kurt explained, "Scott and I are thinking we should land here," he pointed and enhanced the image, "We'll be downwind of the building.

"That's perfect," Jamie joined them and waved her hand through the holograph watching how it buzzed, reacting to the metal that lined her skeleton, "Wolverine and I will be able to sense anything going on so there won't be any unpleasant surprises."

"Excellent," Kurt pat her on the back, "You're thinking like a real X-man now."

"Thanks, well I'll see you guys later, you're coming tomorrow still right?"

"Of course!" Nightcrawler agreed, "I wouldn't miss a night on the town for anything."

"I'll be there but just to make sure everyone stays in line," Scott answered in an annoyingly authoritative tone, "I know you all want to have fun but we have a mission to take care of."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Scott, we're going to be ok. I'm the greenhorn on this one and even I trust my teammates enough to take one day off."

Scott seemed to ignore her as he turned back to the model. "Don't worry," Kurt assured her in a whisper, "He gets like this before every mission, once we get going he'll be fine."

"Yeah I can see he needs a day off more than any of us," she nodded before heading to her room.

Kess sat on her bed cross legged with her eyes shut, breathing so slowly anyone who walked in might think she had stopped. In reality she was meditating, clearing her mind of everything and focusing solely on changing from her human form to her Medusa form. Since meeting Ororo what felt like a lifetime ago and learning that through meditation she could make a smooth transition Kess made it a part of her routine before a mission. It was still a painful process going from one to the other but now it took barely any mental strain at all. She could become Medusa at will or make a partial shift and change just her hair or her bone structure without having to become entirely covered in scales.

Her stomach growled and brought her back to reality after about an hour of concentrating and she opened her eyes. "I feel like a new person every time," she slid off her bed and stretched. Her legs were back to normal, no trace of a pulled muscle. She considered grabbing some dinner but decided to see if Jamie was in first.

"Knock knock," the Egyptian mutant pushed open her suitemate's door.

"Hey Kess," Jamie was pulling a pair of shorts out of her closet, upper body wrapped in a towel, "What's up?"

"Did you just take a shower?" she asked, noticing the sopping wet hair that hung around Jamie's head, making her look almost like Medusa herself.

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" Jamie laughed, "I knocked like all the shampoo off the shelf too."

Kess grinned, "Sorry I was meditating, I'm dead to the world when I do that."

"Ooo, sounds fancy."

"Want to get some dinner? I'm starving."

"Definitely give me one sec to get dressed and we can walk down together."

"Can you play the dream one more time John?" Professor Xavier asked his student. John had been at the Institute for so long Charles felt strange calling him just a student when he was more like family.

"Sure Professor," John took a deep breath then brought the dream he and Kess had shared in Egypt to life in front of them. Seeing it over and over was making him feel a little motion sick, first person viewing was never his favorite.

After the scene ended Xavier shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know any more than you do," he admitted, "It's frustrating but there's virtually no way we can pinpoint the location from this limited perspective."

"That's what I figured," John sighed, "Thanks for taking a look anyway. I put a block in Kess' mind so she couldn't experience it anymore; it had kept her up for a week apparently."

"You're a good man John," Xavier nodded, "She's lucky to have you. And I'm interested to hear that you're evolving in different directions. Your telekinesis is improving as well. Not as strong as Jean but…"

"I'm not anticipating being like Jean in that respect," the sandy-haired mutant stood, "I'm ok to settle for picking up chairs and that sort of thing. She's a much stronger telepath than I am. And don't forget, those improvements are all thanks to you, left to my own devices I wouldn't even have practiced them very much."

Charles had to laugh, wheeling back behind his desk, "Most people would find telekinesis a much more useful power than you seem to. You're a strange one John."

"Hey, I'm ok with it, thanks again Professor," he waved before shutting the office door and heading to meet Peter in the garage. John had a lot on his mind other than his powers right now. It felt weird to have such a shift in his priorities, until recently controlling and exercising his mutation had been number one. But now he was spending more time learning what it meant to work in a Record Executive's world, and of course there was his future with Kesskallome. That always brought a smile to his face and the warm feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He'd always be an X-man, he never had any intention of leaving the team or the Institute for that matter but time was moving faster and faster and he knew the day would come when he'd have to be absent occasionally for a business trip. Kess' face appeared in his mind and he felt at ease. _As long as you're there, I'll be able to handle everything. Missions, meetings and even band practice, just stay by my side and it'll all work out_.

"You're late man," Peter tossed a towel at his roommate as John stepped foot in the garage, "I finished washing the Camry but you can help me with this Accord."

"Sorry big guy," John pulled off his green hoodie, wearing just a grey tank under it and filled a bucket with water.

"We really should have the girls out here helping," Peter finished wiping down the Camry.

"That's not a bad idea," the telepath agreed and took out his phone to text his girlfriend. She replied a moment later and he laughed out loud, "She wants to know if tops are required. What a demon," he smiled and told her she better wear a shirt.

Peter snickered, "She's going to teach Jamie some bad habits. Well actually, this wouldn't be so bad a habit I guess."

"You're as bad as she is," John wet the car down while they waited for the girls to show. It was cold outside, snow outlining the driveway but Peter had hooked up the outside heaters so they could prepare the cars that had just arrived without freezing to death.

"We're here!" Kess bounced through the door, Jamie behind her. John looked his girlfriend up and down, she was wearing flip-flops and short red shorts to match the red bikini top underneath her white tank.

"I said you had to wear a shirt," he told her, pulling her close and kissing her, when she dressed like that he couldn't let her get away without a hug, it was hard to keep his hands off her even when she was wearing regular clothes.

"I am wearing a shirt," Kess pointed to her tank flirtatiously, "You just have a dirty mind. Not that I'm complaining."

Peter shook his head and smiled at his girl. Like her friend she was wearing a bikini top underneath a short, white tee, blue instead of red, and her famous cut off jean shorts. "What's that look in your eye stud?" she winked at him and took the sponge from his hand.

"Did you look in the mirror?" he questioned, "Cause you shouldn't have to ask."

"Oh this old thing?" she mocked ignorance in a lilting southern accent, "I'm kidding," she laughed, "So these are the new cars?"

"Yep, I washed the Camry already but we still have the two Accords and the Corolla to do. Scott wants them spic and span before the Auto class starts their new semester."

"Then we better get started," Kess picked up one of the sponges in John's bucket and started scrubbing at the Accord, leaning over it so the curve of her legs and the small of her back were clearly accentuated.

"Kesskallome Velasco," John came up behind her and scrubbed as well, keeping one arm around her waist, "You're a temptress, not a mutant."

"And why can't I be both?" she cooed.

Jamie and Peter took over the second Accord while John and Kess had fun with theirs. From what Jamie could tell the evening would be less about washing cars and more about driving their boyfriends nuts. In the time she had known Peter she'd grown a lot in several directions. She'd gone from having no idea what to do around a guy to what Kess called a 'real woman'. She was tough and independent but was also getting better at using her feminine charm when needed. Peter could never resist her puppy dog eyes and practically drooled whenever she talked to him in that low, sultry voice.

She couldn't help but let her gaze linger on Peter with his thin, green tank sticking to his perfectly shaped muscles. "So how was your day hot stuff?" the colossal mutant splashed her with a bit of soapy water.

"Pretty good, got an intense workout during training. Kess nearly kicked my ass all the back to the room then Jean took me for a ride as well. I'd like to see her in action on a mission," Jamie wrung out her tee, enjoying the time she spent with her boyfriend, "How about you? Did you give Logan a run for his money this morning?"

"Don't I always?" Peter bent down to clean the tires with a special serum.

"That's my guy," Jamie stole a quick kiss as they continued their task.

After the couples had finished the Accords Kess took Jamie's hand and led her to the Corolla. "You and I can tackle this one by ourselves. Why don't you guys go make us some dinner?" she purred to John and Peter.

"What, you mean we don't get to watch?" Peter joked, "Alright, come on buddy, the ladies have spoken."

"Agreed," John followed his friend, "But you're not getting off without one picture." He held up his phone to take a photo of the two girls. Kess sat on the hood of the gold Corolla, legs tucked to the side, while Jamie leaned against it, draping one arm around her friend and beaming a big smile. "Perfect, you girls are crazy. We'll have dinner ready in a half hour."

After the men left Jamie and Kess took on the car, "I love teasing them like this," Kess admitted happily as they got the sponges soapy and wet. "Of course it's not like it's all teasing for you."

"What do you mean?" Jamie looked at her questioningly. It seemed like her suitemate liked to speak in riddles a lot, leaving Jamie in the dark.

"I mean your wedding night," the serpentine mutant gave her a look, "You know."

"I know what?" Jamie was still oblivious to whatever her friend was hinting at.

"Oh my God, J," Kess laughed, "You're getting married and sharing a bed, you're going to be intimate at some point."

Realization hit Jamie like a lightning bolt. "Oh, that," she blushed and started rinsing down the car.

"Yeah that," Kess shook her head and moved out of the way of the hose, "You haven't even thought about it at all have you?"

"Not really," Jamie admitted. That was something she hadn't considered about getting married, but it didn't bother her just added to her anticipation and excitement. She loved Peter to the core, anything that involved him was a treat to her. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Hell yeah," the musician answered, "Of course I have. I have no intention of ever leaving John so that'll be a part of our future. I mean, what if we want to have kids or something."

"Kids?" Jamie echoed, now that had definitely hadn't entered her mind.

"Don't worry," Kess tossed her a towel so they could dry the car, "That's far, far in the future for both of us. And don't stress about the wedding night either. I mean that's a ways away too, we haven't even started planning the ceremony at all."

"Kess we've only been engaged for like two weeks barely," Jamie giggled and wiped her arms of soap and water after they finished the car.

"Yeah and that's two weeks we could have spent looking over venues, florists and a ton of other things," Kesskallome led the way to the kitchen, "Don't think you're going to get out of a ceremony."

"I'm not trying to escape," she smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, "I just haven't thought about that part very much. We'll get to it eventually." All the things that went into planning a wedding were a mystery to her. She just knew she was going to marry Peter, she didn't care about what kind of flowers were there.

"Yeah I'm just worried eventually won't come for ten years," Kess teased. Turning the corner to the dining room they were met by the salty scent of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Oh perfect," Jamie murmured as her hands and toes warmed inside the cozy kitchen, "I'm so starved. That car washing adventure interrupted us just as we were about to make dinner."

"Sorry J," Peter set her a place at the table along with his roommate and Kess, "Hopefully this'll make up for it."

"That and the fun we'll have tomorrow," Kess gulped down her soup like a demon.

"Slow down, you'll choke," John chuckled, "You guys did a good job helping us."

"Thanks," she grinned, "You can pay us back tomorrow but buying us jewelry."

Friday morning Jamie woke up feeling ready for the day, she couldn't wait to see the city. As much as she hated taking a break from her workouts she was ready for a fun outing. She took a shower then dried her hair as Kess did the same. "Today has been a long time coming," the dark-haired mutant yawned even though they'd slept in.

"Ditto, so what am I wearing?" Jamie had gotten used to letting Kess dress her for their nicer outings. She felt pretty clueless fashion wise for the most part so she didn't mind her friend's expert advice.

"Something casual but nice," Kess rummaged through Jamie's closet, "Oh, you haven't worn these skinny jeans since we bought them. And what about this top, you liked it when we saw it in the mall."

"Good idea," Jamie dressed in the selected items, "Salmon has to be one of my favorite colors." She turned in front of her mirror and admired how the cowl neckline dropped low on her and the shiny peach colored fabric shimmered over her abs.

"Pete's going to like you in those jeans for sure," Kess grinned, looking at her friend from behind, "Just slip into the open-toed sling back heels we got, they're basically the same color as your top."

Jamie did as she was told, "I really love these pants, the frayed and patchy holes are awesome."

"Of course they are, I picked them out didn't I?" the musician winked and led her friend to her room, "Ok take a seat."

"You should be a stylist," Jamie looked through one of Kess' music magazines as her suitemate did her hair with shiny little clips behind each ear to match the silver, dangling earrings she wore.

"I really should shouldn't I?" Kess finished and put her own long black locks in a low ponytail, her bangs falling to the side of her face as the ponytail curled over her shoulder. She dressed in a black leather skirt, slightly longer than a mini but still falling well above her knees, and a sultry red sweater that folded over her shoulders leaving them exposed. After she added black stiletto boots and red hoop earrings her sexy but modest look was complete.

"You rock whatever you wear girl, I don't know how you do it," Jamie shook her head, and led the way to the garage where they would meet the others.

"It just comes naturally," Kess giggled, slipping some cash into a thin black clutch.

Downstairs everyone was ready to leave except Kurt, who hurried in a few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late guys."

"No problem," Ororo sang, she was just as excited as anyone else to get out of the Institute for a while.

They started toward the cars but Jamie stopped in place watching Kurt, in his full fuzzy blue form, follow Peter to the Mazda RX-8. "Um, sorry if this sounds weird but are you going like that?" she asked.

Kurt looked around then down at himself and laughed, "Oh this, thanks for reminding me Jamie," he clicked a button on his watch and suddenly looked like a normal human, black hair falling around his ears and green eyes smiling wide. "Cloaking device," he explained, "The Professor has more tricks up his sleeve than you'd ever guess."

"Nice," Jamie nodded impressed, "Alright let's get going." She spun the keys to the Mazda in her hand and took the driver's seat, Peter sitting next to her with Kurt and Logan in the back.

"I don't think so Jamie," Scott shook his head, "Not after all you've put that car through." He was referring to all the times she pushed it to its top speed down the empty streets of Midtown.

Jamie sighed and looked in the rearview mirror at her passengers, "Does anyone have a problem with me driving?"

"Nope," they beamed in unison.

"You're going to have to trust me sooner or later Shades," Jamie started the engine as Scott took his seat in the white '06 Mustang convertible with John, Kess and Ororo_. _It worried her that he still didn't have confidence in her, especially with a mission coming up. She'd more than proved herself in training and in Russia with Peter. _Trust between teammates is more important than individual skill, if he still doubts me then who knows what could happen,_ she mused unhappily as they drove toward the city.

However, Scott's issues didn't get her down for long as Peter turned the music up and Jamie waved to her friends in the other car, now with the top down. Kess' long ponytail flowed back from her head as they drove and Ororo undid her colorful head scarf to let her white hair do the same. They sped by scenery covered with snow until they reached the city and found a parking garage. Walking through the streets they divided up, seeing the sights of the famous New York City. Kess and Ororo led, being most familiar with the area, John attached to his girlfriend's hand as always. Kurt and Scott fell into place behind them. The two men sported a preppy look, Scott in a green polo shirt and Kurt wearing an orange one. Behind them Jamie, Peter and Logan brought of the rear making quite a trio. Logan wore his leather jacket and jeans as usual. Peter and Jamie made a cute couple in Jamie's casual but pretty outfit and Peter's simple jeans and baseball tee. It read Ruskie-17 and was amazingly white despite the fact that he'd worn it in every Institute baseball game.

"Having a good time pretty girl?" he hugged Jamie's hips to his side. Kess had been right about him liking her jeans. Walking behind her was just as good as walking next to her.

"Of course I am, with my two favorite guys right here," she winked at Logan as they strolled.

Wolverine shook his head, "This city's too loud," he grumbled.

Jamie put her arm around his neck, "Aw poor Logan."

"I'll live," he lit a cigar, still not excited about spending an entire day wasting time but enjoying the time with Jamie. Hearing about her engagement made him proud but in some ways a little nostalgic and sad. She'd have different priorities in the future and less time for Danger Room work. _There's nothing wrong with that. She deserves that kind of happiness and companionship_, he told himself, though still worried he might get pushed out of her life.

As they passed store after store Kess and Ororo decided to try out some buying theory to ease their nerves for the mission. "Good thing my wallet came prepared," John leaned against the wall, talking to Peter while the girls tried on different outfits, Jamie included at Kess' urging.

"Um I make my own money babe," his girlfriend called from one of the dressing rooms, "They're called music lessons."

"You don't seem to have a problem using mine though," he laughed good-naturedly.

Kess exited the room in a flowy emerald halter dress that dipped low in the neckline, leaning against the door, "And you don't seem to have a problem letting me," she purred.

John shook his head and grinned, "I guess not if you keep buying clothes like that."

After an afternoon of shopping and sightseeing the group headed through Central Park to a restaurant on the other side.

Kess gazed behind her, wrapped warmly in John's arms. "Look at them they practically glow," she referred to Jamie and Peter who were walking hand in hand, Logan having moved to the back of the group, smoking another cigar.

"Mm, you glow," John kissed the top of her head.

"You're right," Ororo nodded, "They do, ever since Peter met her he's been a different man. Grown so much, you've all grown."

Evening fell as they ordered food, listening to blues music from a live band and sharing stories. Scott started to loosen up as well, indulging in a beer and laughing along with the others.

"Look at the line coming out of that club across the street," Ororo pointed through the window, "It's huge."

"Oh yeah, that's a nice place, I know the owner," John mentioned making sure no ketchup had gotten on the vintage Ramones tee he was wearing with his worn jeans, "We could probably get in without waiting too."

"We should go dancing," Kess beamed, "Who knows when we'll have this kind of time again."

"Sounds like fun to me," Peter finished off Jamie's French fries, "What do you say J?"

"Bring on the music," she agreed, happy as could be. Spending time with everyone raised her spirits and put her at ease for the mission. If they got along this well normally, they'd be able to count on each other in battle. _Well, as long as Scott decides to trust me,_ the doubt he had about her before came back to haunt her for a moment.

"I don't know," Scott interjected, "We have early training tomorrow. But…if Wolverine agrees then we can go."

"They have a great bar and I could probably get you some free drinks," John said before Logan could answer.

"Then I guess we're going," the burly man smiled, pleased to get some free beers and annoy Scott at the same time.

"Perfect, let's finish up and head over," Ororo was the most excited of the group. "I haven't been dancing in forever," she twirled as they walked up.

"Hey Frank," John shook hands with the enormous bouncer that blocked the line of people, "Busy night huh?'

"Sure looks that way Johnny boy," Frank nodded and accepted the hundred dollar bill John slipped him, "Have a nice night."

"You look so hot doing that," Kess grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Ooo," he held her close as they moved towards the dance floor, "I love it when you do that."

"Twirl me around and I'll do it again," she replied in a sensual whisper. The couple took instantly to the dance floor, leaving their bags with the coat check and dancing like there was no one else on the crowded floor.

"They don't care who is watching do they?" Peter smiled in Jamie's ear as Logan took off to the bar for his free drinks.

"Doesn't look like it," she agreed. Scott made his way to an empty, plush purple couch in the corner so he could mentally call Jean. It softened Jamie's heart a bit towards him. _He does have his priorities in order, that's for sure. You have to admire that._

Kurt disappeared almost instantly as a curvy blonde passed them while Ororo accepted the hand of a tall Italian man and let herself be led to the floor to dance for a bit. She looked beautiful moving in the bright, ethnic patterned dress that fell to her knees.

"Never seen Storm like that before," Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, who is that guy?" Jamie watched them fade into the crowd.

"I have no idea," her boyfriend returned, "I don't think she does either. But enough watching. You've tortured me all day, let's get out there."

Jamie giggled, "Oh you want to dance do you?"

"You bet," Peter wrapped his arms around her and they swayed to the synth-pop punk beat that pounded through the speakers. "Ah J," he spun her around, Jamie was getting used to moving in her heels now, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yeah, but you can say it again stud," she gave him a cocky look.

"You are smooth as silk," John whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Her body pressed tight against his as they danced front to back. Her arm was wrapped around his neck and he couldn't help but nuzzle the smooth, deliciously warm curve of her neck and finger the top of her sweater. Their hips gyrated together to the music and both were completely immersed in the other.

Scott had agreed to go to the club so long as they left by midnight. The others complied knowing that they had no intention of leaving then, that's when the party got started. Like his teammates Peter spent the better part of two hours dancing with Jamie then took a break and sat at the bar.

"How many bottles did you kill?" Jamie asked Logan, taking a swig from the one he held.

"Not enough," Logan answered, "You two were having fun."

Peter ordered a round of vodka shots and before he could drink the first one Jamie stole it and downed it in a second.

"Good stuff," she pulled Peter's black beanie off his head, "And yeah, it's great out there, you should try it."

At that moment Ororo came up, still moving her hips to the music and grabbed Logan's hands, "Come on, I know you can dance, I've seen it," she pulled him onto the floor, leaving Jamie to finish his beer.

"Never thought I'd see that," she stared wide-eyed at the pair.

"Yeah, apparently Logan _does_ know how to dance," Peter did the rest of his shots.

Kess wrapped her arms around Jamie's hips as she and John joined them at the bar, "You guys are hot stuff," she took a seat.

So are you," Jamie gave her a look, "It's practically rated-R out there."

John ordered a round of beers for himself and his girlfriend, "Aw we're not that bad," he kept an arm on Kess' waist.

"It's hot though, I needed a refreshing beverage," the Egyptian musician sipped her drink as the group joined Scott on the couch for comfort.

Jamie slipped off her shoes, glad to get out of the heels, and curled up in Peter's lap. "You're hot," she laughed at her friend.

"I know," Kess grinned wide, her cheeks already red with adrenaline from dancing and the influence of her drink.

Not much later Ororo and Logan sat down, and around midnight Kurt took a break from chasing girls as well. They shared stories about past missions, ending up in stitches most of the time. Jamie hadn't realized a serious mission could be so entertaining at times, but apparently they got in some crazy situations. She knew that no one was perfect but that didn't damage her drive to be so. However, at least knowing they'd each had their moment of messing up comforted her.

"It's good to know that there's a humorous side to this stuff too," she took a sip from a bottle of water.

Yeah, I mean when it's happening its all business," John said, "But afterwards I have to wonder how we get in some of the situations we get in."

"I remember the first time I heard about a mission," Kess downed her second beer, "Jubilee told me about that time those three moose chased you through Switzerland Logan. Do you remember that?"

"No idea what you're talking about," he mumbled through the neck of a bottle.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jamie nearly spat out her water, "Moose Logan? For real?"

"Yeah, he came crashing through the forest," John started to laugh hard, "We thought it was something serious but it was moose."

"He said he didn't want to hurt them," Ororo joined in, "That's why he ran. Ok Logan, we'll believe that, whatever you say."

"You keep laughing," Wolverine shook his head though there was a hint of a smile on his face, "You'll get yours."

Kess rested her head on John's shoulder, a peaceful smile on her face, "Don't worry, we've all had our moments. I'll be the first to admit I actually fainted on my first mission."

"I don't believe you," Jamie shook her head, "Faint?"

"Well 'passed out' sounds better I guess," the serpentine mutant admitted.

"It's true," John nodded, "I was the one that caught her. She's heavier than you'd think."

"Watch it," Kess elbowed him in the stomach.

"Just kidding Gorgeous," he kissed her temple.

Seeing John and Kess together made Jamie smile inside. It reminded her of herself and Peter. He cared so much for her and took such good care of her. Getting married made her nervous because she knew she should be nervous but in reality it was the most natural thing for her to do. Of course she would spend the rest of her life with Peter, she never intended to do anything other than that. They already made such a great team, this was just the next step. She looked into his bright blue eyes as they talked, taking her to another level of comfort.

Their good mood was infectious, even for Scott. "Don't feel bad Medusa, I've done the same. Granted it was from lack of oxygen, but still," he snickered.

Jamie melded to Peter's chest; it was nice to see this side of everyone. To see Scott admit to something like that was a good sign too.

Suddenly, around 2:30 in the morning, the Professor's voice rang in their heads. _X-men, return to base. Prepare to leave at 0600._

Immediately the group transitioned from enjoying themselves to battle ready. They sobered up on the way home, taking quick showers then catching a few Zs before getting ready to leave.

"Don't stress ok?" Kess told her suitemate in the bathroom, taking a hold of her arm, "I'm sure you have first mission jitters, but don't worry. Just stay cool and you'll be fine. Once we get there you'll see how smooth it goes. It's the psyching yourself out before hand that you have to watch out for."

"Thanks," Jamie hugged her friend, "I feel better knowing you'll be there."

"Peter too," the Egyptian reminded her, "We're all in this together. Now get dressed, I want to see how you look."

Jamie found her uniform hanging in her closet and whistled when she first laid eyes on it. She slipped her long legs into deep red pants that outlined every curve she had. The crimson top stretched across her chest then met her belt buckle at a point, exposing her sides and most of her back. Two straps met behind her shoulders and short red sleeves stopped at mid-forearm. Brown boots and small, red fingerless gloves finished the outfit. "You did good girl," she told Kess, the one who had designed it, as she entered her friend's room, tying her hair short hair back as well as she could.

"Of course I did," Kess turned around, already dressed, "I mean, the mission's important and all, but you have to look good. Peter's going to flip when he sees you in that."

Jamie's eyes went wide at Kess' outfit, "The same could be said of John when he gets a load of you."

"This thing?" Kess grinned evilly, "This is old news for him." Like Jamie's pants Kess' hugged her hips tighter than her skin. They were black with an undertone of electric purple that could be seen when she moved. The top had long black sleeves and connected to the pants in the back but most of her stomach and upper chest were exposed since the top only met in the middle between her cleavage, giving her a long V-neck. The same violet undertone shimmered under the black and seemed to crisscross over her front. Kess wore her hair down so when she became Medusa the snakes would have full movement.

"Let's get downstairs, I'm sure they're waiting for us and I am so ready to kick some ass," she led Jamie to the elevator when they ran into their respective boyfriends.

"Hot damn Medusa," John gripped her hips, "You kill me in this. How do you expect me to focus on a mission when you're wearing pants like that?"

"I'm just testing your powers of concentration," she ran a finger down his chest. John's uniform was similar to Peter's consisting of black pants and a simple black, long sleeved shirt zipped halfway up his chest, revealing the blue v-neck shirt underneath. Blue accented the entire uniform in the cuff and zipper of the high-neck outer shirt. A line of blue ran up the sides of the pants, arms and around the belt as well. Two other blue attachments wrapped around his chest and buckled over the zipper.

"I have no words," Peter stared at Jamie as they took the elevator to the lower levels.

"I think that's an appropriate reaction," she held his hand. She was ready for the mission but she kept going over all kinds of scenarios in her head. _If I anticipate anything that could go wrong I'll be ready, but I know so little about what we're getting into I suddenly don't feel prepared enough._

Peter rubbed her fingers in his, "Don't worry, I'll be there if anything goes wrong," he whispered into her hair as they rode to the lower levels.

"I know," she gave him a grateful smile as they entered the briefing room next to the jet hangar, "Don't worry about me big guy, I'll be fine. Gotta stay focused 'kay?"

"You're right," he agreed halfheartedly. He was excited to be on a mission with Jamie and he was thrilled for her as well. He knew how badly she wanted this but he couldn't help wishing she could stay at the Institute and be safe. _She's a talented one though,_ he reminded himself, _Besides, she can heal herself and fight as well as Wolverine and you never worry about him._ He forced himself to get his mind back on the mission but there was still a lingering feeling of doubt.

The Professor was waiting for them with the rest of the team already present. "Alright now that you're all here I'll begin. The Weapon X facility is back in use. I've learned from a reliable source that testing on mutants is being done. Your objective is to infiltrate the facility, free the prisoners and capture whoever is responsible."

Mutant testing was a touchy subject for all of them. John's mind went back to a time about two years ago when he'd almost become prey to a psychotic ex-surgeon who wanted to dissect his brain. If it hadn't been for Kess and Peter he wouldn't have come out alive. _Stuff like this makes me sure I made the right decision to join the X-men_, he affirmed, _No one else does what we do for mutants. It might sound idealistic but I don't care, its better than sitting around and doing nothing._

"I know you all have strong opinions on the subject of mutant testing," Charles looked around the room, his gaze resting on Logan for a moment, "But do not let that cloud your heads. You have a job to do. Scott."

"Thanks Professor," Scott took over, "When we get to Canada we're going to attack from the rear-left quadrant," he pointed to a diagram on the wall. Storm's going to give us a blizzard for cover. We'll deal with the immediate situation when we get there then, once we're inside, Nightcrawler and Sandman are going to take over the control center. You guys will be our eyes and ears, let us know anything that's going on and guide us through the facility. Storm will stay outside and take care of any possible reinforcements or unseen guards. A few lightning bolts should do the job. Colossus and I will take care of finding whoever is in charge of this little endeavor. While Wolverine, Medusa and Jamie…wait, you need a name," he stopped.

"How about Hot Stuff?" Peter offered with an uncharacteristic grin, getting a slight laugh from the others.

"How about Hellhound?" Kess proposed.

"Hellsbane," Jamie made eye contact with her friend.

"I like it," Peter agreed.

"Alright, Wolverine, Medusa and Hellsbane will be in charge of freeing the prisoners and getting them to safety," Scott concluded, "Everyone ready to go?"

"Good luck X-men, I'll be waiting here when you get back," the Professor waved to them as they boarded the plane.

The mutants took their seats John and Kess sat towards the front of the plane while Peter and Jamie sat a little further back. Scott took the controls, "Remember proper in-flight etiquette," he turned around, "We'll be in transit so stay seated unless you absolutely have to get up," he shot a look at Wolverine.

Ororo got comfortable in the co-pilot's chair and checked the controls. "Aren't you going to tell us where the emergency exists are and bring us some peanuts?" Logan called from the back.

"Very funny," she glared, "It'll take us about an hour to get there so occupy yourselves quietly."

"I wish we could at least listen to the radio," Kess murmured.

"Yeah the conversation is so boring," John agreed sarcastically, "Hey, remember, no showing off out there ok?" his voice took on a serious tone, "I know about your last mission. You may have taken on a whole group of guards but they were just using knives like you. A gun is a whole different story."

"How'd you know about that?" she considered his face.

"The Professor told me, I know you didn't want to upset me but you need to tell me this kind of thing," he played with her fingers.

Kesskallome nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry. But you have to do the same thing too. I know about the time you basically free fell from twenty stories. If it hadn't been for Warren you never would have made it back to me," her words caught in her throat. She tried not to think about that part of a mission but it was too much of a reality. They'd all had their brushes with death but just the idea of losing John was too much to take.

"I promise I will too," he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, "And I'm not asking you to sit at home and knit all the time, I know you're not that kind of girl. I just want you to think before you take a chance."

"I think the essence of taking a chance means not thinking," his girlfriend explained, "But I know what you mean, and I'll watch it from now on."

"Good," he held her against his chest, resting his head on hers and inhaling the scent of her shampoo, "Cause I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either," Kess breathed, getting comfortable.

In the back of the plane Jamie was staring out the window, going over her objective in her head and fingering the silver chain her ring dangled from. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Peter watching her carefully. "I put it on this so I wouldn't lose it," she held up the necklace, "Knowing me that'd be just my luck."

"It's all going to be ok J," Peter put his arm around her, more worried about her safety than the ring.

Logan noticed the pair in front of him. He gave Jamie a hard look, he knew what she had gone through to get those claws even if she did not. _It might be better that way_, he reminded himself, _It's not something she needs to experience again._

"Don't worry about me stud," Jamie pat his chest with her hand, "I'll be alright. The worst part is how long this plane ride is."

"I know, you're a tough one. And Logan's going to be keeping an eye on you too," Peter turned, "Isn't that right Wolverine?"

"I always do," Logan nodded, "And he's right, you have nothing to worry about. You've got the skill and the power to do the job. Just keep your head in the game. No sweat."

"No sweat Wolverine," Jamie beamed, thankful she had them all with her. Scott may not trust her but she didn't need him, as long as she had Peter she'd be ok. _Although, if he doesn't depend on me then that means I can't depend on him, I hope that doesn't come back to bite us_, she thought, easing into her seat for the rest of the plane ride.

About five minutes out from the facility Storm stood to get a better look at the area. A blizzard started below them, her doing of course, and Scott set the jet down behind a cluster of trees. The group gathered outside and Storm directed the winds towards them, so Logan could smell how many guards they'd be dealing with. Kess huddled close to John as blinding white snow swirled around them. Their uniforms were designed to keep them warm in the cold but this was too much.

"14," Wolverine said after a moment.

"15 actually," Jamie added, "And there's something else…"

"You hear it too kid?"

"What is it?" Scott asked, "What do you hear?"

"Maybe if you shut up I could listen better and tell you," Logan snapped.

"It's strange. You know that sound that the TV makes when you're not in the room? The buzzing electrical sound?" Hellsbane explained, "It's like that but more sublime."

"Probably some robotic soldiers or even Sentinels," Storm nodded, "We need to be extra careful."

"You can hear all that?" Nightcrawler questioned incredulously.

Jamie and Logan looked at each other then answered, "Yeah."

"Nice," his eyes widened.

"Ok we're going to take them in two groups then," Scott explained, "Medusa, Sandman, Nightcrawler and I will take the human guards. Wolverine, Hellsbane, Colossus and Storm will take care of the Sentinels. And try to get creative Storm, if they're the new brand of Sentinels they'll have shock resistant armor. Lightning bolts won't cut it."

"Got it," she agreed, "You four get their attention with the guards and we'll ambush them."

"Let's get to this already," Medusa felt her blood start pumping, "I want to whip some ass!"

"That's my girl," John smiled as they started towards the facility.

"Man why do they get to have all the fun?" she complained, "I have some Sentinel payback to dish out still."

"You'll get your chance sweetheart," Sandman assured her, "I'm sure they haven't forgotten you either."

"We're just taking the big guys because we lack your finesse and precision," Jamie said, as they kept a tight formation, heading towards the Weapon X facility.

"We also don't have a problem if we get shot," Colossus grinned, feeling less nervous about Jamie as they got closer to the action.

"And we're better at just tearing shit apart and making a mess," Hellsbane winked.

Medusa laughed, "Yeah that's true, whenever I get in the bathroom after you it always looks like you battled a Sentinel in there."

"The next time we meet a Sentinel it's all yours Medusa," Scott assured her, "But for now let's take care of the guards. Ok is everyone's com-link working properly?" The group nodded, everything was ready to go. Jamie felt a flurry of butterflies in her stomach then she went completely calm. This was what she'd been waiting for. "Alright, bamf us in there Nightcrawler, you four wait until we have their attention, then attack."

"I feel loved," Nightcrawler beamed as Cyclops, Medusa and Sandman held onto his arms before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A second later the sound of shouts and battle erupted on the other side of the protective wall. "This should be fun," Jamie grinned evilly, practically dancing with excitement, as her claws slid out of her knuckles.

"It always is kid, it always is," Wolverine confirmed, doing the same.

An enormous robotic Sentinel crashed across the ground, heading to the shed Nightcrawler had appeared near. "Time to party," Jamie raced into action.

Cyclops had the attention of five Sentinels, doing his best to slow them down while Nightcrawler took on two guards, confusing them as he disappeared then reappeared behind them. Medusa had changed form and was moving so fast and so inhumanely Jamie barely recognized her friend. She took on four guards, knocking one out with three quick punches to the head only to be replaced by another. Sandman was in a similar predicament, using his fast reflexes and powerful kicks to fend off three gunmen as others rushed towards them. Storm took to the air and had three other guards running in circles in a small tornado.

Wolverine stopped Colossus as he rushed towards the nearest Sentinel, "Throw me bud," he requested, "You know how to do it."

"Get ready for a ride Wolverine," Colossus flexed his metallic muscles then launched his partner in the air. Wolverine landed on the Sentinel headed for Sandman and Medusa. His claws ripped down the side of its face then slashed the entire head off like it was butter. Both the head and body fell to the ground, sparking and buzzing as live wires twitched.

Out of the corner of his eye Sandman saw the pieces fall, headed straight for Medusa, and pushed her to the side landing on top of her in the snow. "Thanks," she winced as the head crushed two of the soldiers she was fighting.

"Anything for my lady," he helped her and up and slapped her behind before facing the six guards running towards them. _That was a close one, _he shook his head, he hadn't thought things would get so dangerous so quickly.

Across the yard Jamie had climbed up another Sentinel, hacked its arm off and was working on dismembering its head. In a moment she was sliding down the side of its falling body as Colossus caught the giant head and tossed it to the side, rolling over an unconscious guard.

"How's it going stud?" Jamie asked, breathing hard but with a healthy red glow on her face.

"Pretty good," Peter replied, punching through the remaining arm of the fallen Sentinel as it tried to push its self up.

"I love you," she shook her head and smiled.

"I know," Colossus gave her a silver grin, "Want to give me a hand with the last one?"

"My pleasure," Hellsbane nodded as Peter picked her up and sent her rocketing towards the Sentinel as he'd done with Wolverine. "Shit," she muttered as the robot turned suddenly and caught her just before she hit. Jamie slashed at the hand but it was no use, the Sentinel was squeezing her too tightly. She squirmed and let out an aggravated scream as it threatened to crush her completely, "I could use a little help here!" A red beam flashed in front of her eyes and the robot dropped her immediately. Scott had been the only one to hear her as the others were engaged in combat. Jamie slammed into the ground getting the wind knocked out of her. With blurry vision she looked up and saw the broken body of the Sentinel falling and caught it with her legs just in time. Lying on her back she took a deep breath and kicked the enormous body away.

Cyclops helped her stand, "Need a hand?"

"Thanks," Jamie wiped the snow off her crimson uniform, looking around at the debris, "For everything." _Maybe he's not so bad,_ she thought. She was surprised he'd helped her after all their disagreements.

"No prob, we're a team remember?" he surveyed the rest of the group.

Medusa roundhouse kicked the final guard then assisted John in tying all the unconscious men together and stashing them in the shed. "Sorry, I wanted to savor that last one," she smiled, joining the others and helping John wrap a bandage around the shallow bullet wound on his bicep.

"Alright, we've cleared the outside so let's move inside," Cyclops commanded.

"I love you," Colossus whispered into Hellsbane's ear as she cracked her neck and stretched her arms.

"I know," she gave him a quick grin.

As they headed toward the building Medusa and Sandman caught up to their friends. "You ok?" Kess asked Jamie, "I saw what happened." The mass of snakes that had paralyzed many of her victims turned back into long black hair, falling smoothly down her back.

"Yeah, he wanted to play basketball but I didn't bounce back up," Hellsbane laughed.

Now that the action was over they each calmed themselves internally. It was one thing to work as a group but sometimes it was even harder to deal with their individual personas in the down time. Just outside the door the team congregated for orders. "Ok, there're three corridors when we get inside. Sandman and Nightcrawler, you two take the left one it should lead directly to the control room where you can set up camp. We know the general layout of the building but who knows what's been altered and where guards are so it's your job to keep us informed of that. Storm, check out the rest of the area and let Sandman know what you find. This should be all of them but we don't want any surprises especially with the prisoners escaping. That's where you three come in," he nodded to Medusa, Wolverine and Hellsbane, "Take the center corridor then go left at the fork to find the mutants. Wolverine and Hellsbane's noses should be able to guide you the rest of the way. Colossus and I will take the right hallway and that should lead us to the experimentation room. Whoever is running this freak show is probably in there. If you get into any trouble you know who to contact. Stay safe everybody."

"I'll see you soon," John squeezed Kess' hand as Colossus had a very literal run-in with the door.

"You'd better," she replied softly then watched him hurry down the hall with Nightcrawler. Hellsbane looked at her friend and realized all the worry she felt when Peter was on a mission without her, Medusa felt even when she was on a mission with Sandman. Neither of them had defensive powers and the chances that they'd get hurt were much higher than the chances she or Colossus would come out injured. There was never a guarantee that the other would come back.

"Nightcrawler has his back," Jamie told Kess.

"I know, and I won't worry about him from here on. We're at work babe, got a job to do," she assured her teammate.

Colossus and Cyclops took off down the right corridor. Jamie told herself to force him to the back of her mind like Kess had done. _He can take care of himself, I don't need to worry about him anymore_, she stated.

Colossus looked behind him before they turned a corner and met Jamie's gaze. _Stay safe pretty girl. You better be in good condition when I get back_.

Hellsbane and her team hurried down their hallway when her ears picked up on a faint beeping. "Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like an alarm," Wolverine growled, "Let's make this quick and be ready for anything."

Jamie could already sense the mutants they were there to rescue. _Doesn't smell like they've taken a bath in a while_, she thought, _I can't imagine the conditions they've been living in_.

As they turned left from the fork a group of guards fired a flurry of bullets at them. Medusa and Hellsbane dove to the right while Wolverine ducked to the left. "Damn," Jamie gripped her upper arm where one of the bullets had grazed her, blood now pouring down her limb.

"What's wrong?" Medusa inspected her friend, "That doesn't look good, can't you heal?"

"I tried, it's not working," Hellsbane was alarmed by the fact that she couldn't heal herself. She didn't remember a time when she felt pain like this.

"Can you take care of these guys?" Medusa shouted to Wolverine as the guards moved closer.

"You bet," he drew out his claws and ran at his prey.

"Alright come on," she led Jamie back down the hall where it was safer then tapped her com-link, "Sandman I need a location. Hellsbane is wounded and I need to find the infirmary."

"Copy that Medusa, go right from your current location, left at the end of the hall and it's the first door on the right," he replied.

Kess smiled hearing his voice, _At least I know he's safe. _"Let's move girl," she and Jamie hurried toward the infirmary.

Colossus had heard the conversation over the com-link network and felt his stomach drop. "Kess is she ok?" he punched a guard in the chest, crushing his sternum and ribcage.

Before Medusa could answer Jamie's voice rang in his ear, "I'm fine, stay focused big guy, don't worry about me."

Kess nodded to her friend annoyed at Colossus but proud of Jamie for how she handled the situation. "And remember the codenames Colossus," she warned authoritatively, "There's a reason for them." Codenames helped the mutants live as normal a life as possible without being hounded by the media or enemies on a regular basis.

Hellsbane bit her lip as they ran, _I'm not used to pain like this_. _Now I know how Kess or Peter feel when they come back from a mission wrapped in bandages._

The girls found the infirmary quickly and Medusa used her first aid skills to get Jamie squared away. "No infections on my watch," she smiled and wiped antiseptic on the wound then bandaged it cleanly, "Try to stay in one piece from here on out."

"Yes ma'am," Jamie grinned, "Thanks."

"No worries, now let's get back to Wolverine. I don't want to let him have all the fun."

They arrived just in time as more robotic soldiers and guards were running down the hall, overwhelming Wolverine. Medusa switched forms as they leapt into action, taking out two small knives from pockets on her thighs so she could deal more damage. She took on the human guards, dipping and spinning like a dancer as the snakes lashed out, biting whoever was closest. The snakes planted painful wounds all over their faces, blinding them with tears so she could plunge the knives into their necks.

Hellsbane used her beloved claws to slice and dice the robots like they were made of construction paper. The love of fighting glittered in her eyes as she tore apart anything that got in her way. She moved so fast and fluidly she looked almost as inhuman as Medusa and in less than two minutes all their enemies were lying in pieces on the floor. "Who's next?" Kess changed back to her human form, wiping blood from a cut on her cheek as she and Jamie stood among the wreckage, scratches on their arms but looking confident.

"That's my girl," John's voice smiled in her mind. He and Nightcrawler had seen the entire fight on the control monitors. "It looks like you guys are all clear from here on out. An alarm went off but we silenced it, I don't know what the trigger was."

"Thanks," she replied, "Alright guys, let's keep moving – wait a sec Hellsbane, what's that on the back of your neck?" She pushed her friend's hair to the side revealing a small barcode tattooed just below her hairline.

"What, what is it?" Jamie turned around.

"There's a barcode tattooed on your neck," she told her rubbing her gloved fingers over the skin, "There's a little bump in there too. When did you get that?"

"I don't know. I've never gotten a tattoo, that's your thing."

"You mean you didn't know you had a tattoo at all?" Wolverine asked, "I don't think that's a good sign."

"Me either," Hellsbane shrugged confused, "But what can we do about it now?"

Medusa gave her friends a worried look, "J I think there might be a computer chip implanted in here. I don't want to speculate but that might have set off the alarm. But hey, you're right," she reassured her friend who stared at the ground feeling desperately guilty, "We'll worry about it later, Sandman said we're clear of guards. Let's get to those prisoners, we have a job to do."

"Right," Jamie agreed, still feeling at fault but centering her mind.

Sandman and Nightcrawler had no problem taking over the control room. Three guards had been inside but they dispatched them quickly. Nightcrawler took them back to the shed outside and tied them up with their friends before bamfing back to the control room with John. After they got all the monitors running they realized someone had set off an alarm. "That must be why the rest were attacked," Sandman searched the rest of the building for any remaining guards.

"I wonder who set the alarm off, no one knew we were here. We got all the outside guards right?" Nightcrawler took a seat and relaxed since there was nothing else for them to do.

"Yeah, maybe there was a video feed or something."

"None of these feeds though," he pointed to the screens, "They're all indoors."

"You're right, I guess we won't know now," Sandman shrugged and joined Nightcrawler, "Oh well."

"So how's it going with you and snake girl?" Kurt started a conversation out of boredom.

"Snake girl?" John laughed, "Things are great, why you want to move in on my girl?"

The fuzzy blue mutant snickered and shook his head, "No that bag of tricks is all yours. Just making small talk."

"I gotcha. Yeah we're excellent."

"You guys going to join the Rasputin couple then?" he continued.

"What do you mean join them?" John gave him a questioning look.

"You know, the whole getting married deal," Nightcrawler zoomed in on the live feed of Kess and Jamie.

"People keep asking me that," Sandman grinned and put his feet up.

"Well you two have been together forever and yet these two are beating you."

"You do know it's not a race right?" John looked at his partner askance, "You don't give Scott crap about him and Jean, and I've never heard anyone talk about Kess and I before."

"Maybe not to your face," Nightcrawler smiled and Sandman stifled a laugh, refocusing on their assignment.

Wolverine followed Medusa through the halls even though he knew them like the back of his hand. _Not that I want to_, he muttered to himself then stole a glance at Jamie, _Doesn't seem like she remembers it though. That's good, I wouldn't want her to._

The three teammates finally found the cells where the prisoners were kept. Mutants of all ages, young and old, stared at them with fearful eyes. "Don't worry, we're here to help," Medusa started unlocking cells and Jamie followed suit.

"Didn't know you had such a calming presence," she grinned at her friend.

"I can be an angel when I want to," Kess replied then tapped her com-link again, "We're freeing the prisoners Sandman, keep the halls clear for them."

"Roger that Medusa, all threats have been eliminated. Tell them to head through the door to the left. Storm's waiting there with some transportation they can use to escape," he answered her, relieved to hear her voice even though he could see she was fine.

As the girls opened cell after cell Wolverine walked up to a specific one at the far end of the room. The steel plated door had to be six inches thick at least with a tiny opening in the middle where food could be pushed through. He smiled to himself, recognizing the smell of the person on the other side. "Nice cage Sabertooth," he growled.

The flap flipped open and the familiar yellow eyes peered out at him, "At least I haven't become a pet to a man in a wheelchair Wolverine," the infamous mutant retorted. The gold eyes surveyed the room then settled on one person in particular. "Well, I wasn't expecting a family reunion," he murmured staring at Medusa.

"Me either Father," Kess used bolt cutters to free him from his prison.

Hellsbane's jaw nearly hit the floor. _Sabertooth is her father?_ she stared wide-eyed, _But he's an enemy. Though, I guess that doesn't mean anything._

"I see you've stayed healthy," Sabertooth looked his estranged daughter up and down.

"I have," she nodded with a blank visage.

The tone they spoke in told Jamie their relationship was strained, obviously, but also not very intense. _But how intense can a relationship like that be?_ She thought, _Kess always said she barely knew her father and considers the Velascos her real family._

"And that boy…" his voice trailed off.

"You know his name Father," Kess' eyes swirled with yellow, some of the similarity to Sabertooth revealing itself, "And yes we're still together."

"Can't you call me anything other than Father?" he questioned with a miniscule hint of sorrow. He may not have had a relationship with Kesskallome but she was still his daughter. "You know, if you had only come with me we wouldn't have this conversation."

"I was nine," Kess sighed and crossed her arms as Wolverine and Hellsbane guided the prisoners to Storm, "And I'm pretty sure I prefer being with Xavier. Besides what do you want me to call you, Daddy?" she offered sarcastically.

"There's always a place for you with us," he said softer, "But I suppose you wouldn't want that would you. At least you're doing something you believe in and you can fight well, that makes me proud."

Kesskallome's heart softened and she dropped her arms to her sides, "Thanks Dad," she felt weird calling him that but it was better than being cold to him.

Sabertooth nodded and looked around the room again, this time he stopped when he saw Jamie standing with Wolverine, watching them silently. "Well I'll be damned, I didn't think I'd see you again James. That must be why the alarm went off."

"My name is Jamie, how do you know me? And what do mean I must be why the alarm went off?" Hellsbane glared, she'd never met Sabertooth before in her life.

"You don't recognize your old man do ya? And your name is James, we thought you'd be a boy. This chip implanted in your neck is scanned whenever you enter this facility, so you can be tracked."

Wolverine and Medusa's mouths fell open. _Your old man?_ Kess asked incredulously. "Wait, you're Jamie's father? What the hell, how many siblings do I have?"

Sabertooth laughed softly and shook his head, "None. I'm Jamie's father in so far as my DNA contributed to her creation."

"My creation?" Jamie stepped backwards, "Your DNA?"

"Yes, mine, Wolverine's and Mystique's. You were created in a laboratory to be the greatest combat mutant in history. The power you have, you can make the world bow to mutants," Sabertooth had a deep look in his eyes that even unnerved Wolverine.

"Are you kidding me?" Jamie shouted, back peddling until she hit the wall.

"Jamie!" Kess ran to her friend but stopped when she saw the look of fear and anger in Jamie's eyes.

"Don't be upset James, you're a treasure, a killing machine. You have all of our best features. Those claws have been a part of you since you were just a child," Sabertooth continued, not quite understanding why Jamie was so angry.

"You put a child through that?" Kess shrieked, she may not have experienced it but she knew what had been done to Logan. Pumping hot metal into a little girl and training her to murder was unthinkable.

"Don't look at me like that, it wasn't my decision," Sabertooth retorted.

"You better get the hell out of here before I get angry," Wolverine growled as Jamie still stood in disbelief in the corner.

"Where's Jamie?" Peter asked as Logan and Kess boarded the jet looking dejected. The rest of the group had already returned to the plane already since Cyclops and Colossus hadn't found the mastermind.

"She told us to go ahead without her," Medusa answered, "She'll be here in a bit, she needs some time to think." The serpentine mutant plopped down in one of the chairs feeling a little betrayed by her friend.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Peter gave Logan a questioning look. He was puzzled and afraid not seeing Jamie with her teammates.

"She's having problems with her past," Wolverine grumbled, sitting down as well, "Don't worry, she's safe."

Kess looked out the window as John rubbed her back, "She thinks she doesn't have a family and doesn't belong with us since she was created from the DNA of Logan, Sabertooth and Mystique."

"Don't be mad, she's not trying to offend you," John whispered in her ear, "She just needs some time to process by herself." He and Nightcrawler had seen the entire ordeal on the monitors and he knew his girlfriend was upset.

Kesskallome sighed, "I just wish she would talk to me. I mean, we're sisters now technically."

"Baby she had a huge shock, just give her some time. You know how hard it can be to handle family issues and talk about them."

"Yeah but-."

"Just give her time," John repeated and kissed her cheek, "Jamie will come around."

"You're right," Kess whispered and rested her head in the crook of John's neck.

"There she is," Kurt pointed outside where Jamie was walking slowly through the trees, then stopped and leaned against one, blocking their view.

"I'm going to talk to her," Peter started toward the open hatch but Scott put his hand out.

"Let me try Pete, sometimes things make more sense coming from someone you don't respect," he said.

Peter frowned but stepped back, he had no clue what he would even say to Jamie but he didn't want to let her go through this alone. "Alright."

Jamie's vibrant irises stared blankly out of her black eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked Scott before he arrived next to her.

"I just wanted to talk," he approached calmly.

"What's there to talk about?" her expression turned angry and she tore through the tree with her claws, "I'm a clone, a freakin' test tube baby. I was made in a laboratory with DNA from different mutants, not the least of which is Kess' father and our enemy. As if being a mutant wasn't bad enough," tears formed in her eyes but didn't fall as she spoke passionately about her feelings, "I have waited so long, spent so many nights dreaming about the mother and father I had that had to be looking for me. A real family to call my own. And here I find out they don't even exist. I'm just the product of a bunch of people that wanted to shove their DNA together. Sabertooth said it himself, I was created to be a killing machine, to bring humanity to the feet of mutants." Jamie shook her head and rubbed the tears out of her eyes then looked at the white ground, "The only good thing they did was give me some of Logan's DNA, you may not think so but I do," she ran her hand through her hair, shaking some snow that had fallen out of it.

"Believe it or not Jamie you do have a family," Scott turned her chin to face him, "So you don't have perfect parents, you're not the first person to realize that. Sabertooth is Kess' real father, you're not in that boat alone. She's your biological sister now."

"Really?" Jamie sniffled, she hadn't thought about it like that. Her relationship with Kess had always been so close and it lifted her spirits to know they were actually sisters.

"Yes really," Scott continued, "Then there's Wolverine, he's always been a brother to you and now it's official, you have more family than you realize. And what about Peter? He loves you more than life itself, soon you two will make a commitment and he'll be your husband. That counts as family you know. All of us at the Institute are family."

Jamie cracked a grin, touched that Scott would say that to her. _Maybe I was wrong, I guess he doesn't hate me and he certainly trusts me enough to take me on this mission._ "So what does that make you?" she headed back to the jet.

"Me?" Scott considered, "I'm like an annoying cousin."

Hellsbane laughed out loud, "Sounds about right."

"So you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Jamie looked into his rose colored visor, "I am…and I always knew you liked me," she threw her arms around his neck as they walked back, crisp snow crunching beneath their feet.

"I do, but I still think you drive too fast," he opened the hatch, "You're as reckless as Wolverine."

"What can I say, it's in my blood," she smirked.

"Well I never thought I'd see this," Kess greeted them and hugged Jamie as tightly as she could, "I guess anything can happen though."

"Yeah, even us being sisters," Jamie smiled softly, "Sorry for taking it so hard."

"Don't say a thing, I understand, let's just get back home and I think there's someone that wants to talk to you," Medusa cocked her head towards Peter who was standing in the corner looking worried.

"Hey big guy," Jamie approached her boyfriend as they took their seats and Scott checked the jet's controls. Peter gave her a tender look and moved her messy bangs out of her eyes. His muscles flexed in his uniform, every part of his arms and abs outlined perfectly. Even though the moment was serious Jamie felt a warm, fuzzy feeling bloom in her stomach when she gazed at him. _So strong and handsome_, she mused, _Just looking at you brightens my day._

"Hey pretty girl," he murmured, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she held his hand firmly in hers, "Yeah I'm good. I'll explain it all when we get home ok?"

"I heard the facts from Logan, but yeah, we'll definitely talk later. Take it easy for now, it's been a long day," he buckled them into their seats and held her close with his arm over her shoulders.

Just as Scott got the jet in the air the Professor's image came on the video screen. "Well done X-men," he announced, "But your mission is not over yet. I've just received information that Magneto has resurrected Asteroid M and it is now fully operational. He is no doubt just as outraged about the mutant testing as we were but you know he will not take the steps we have. He will do whatever it takes to find the perpetrator of this crime. We need to neutralize him before he can do that. Your objective is to get to Asteroid M in Genosha and take out Magneto. Spare nothing because he is unpredictable and angry."

"Got it Professor, we'll take care of him," Scott answered.

"I know you will, Good luck X-men," Xavier's face blinked out.

Jamie settled into Peter's arms trying to clear her mind of what she'd just learned so she could be focused on their new assignment, but it was hard. The devastation of finding out she had no real parents was a lot to take at one time. _It's not like I can go to anyone else about this either, even if they are estranged from their family they at least have them. Am I even a real person now? Or just an experiment?_

Peter could feel Jamie's worry, she was leaning against his body but she felt rigid and tense. "Hey, no matter what you're still my girl, ok?" he ran his hand over her head gently, "It doesn't matter how you were born, all that matters is that you were."

"I know," Jamie rubbed her face, "But I'm man-made, created artificially."

"J, we all were. I'm just as man-made as you are, two people created me," he tried to comfort his distressed girlfriend. _Not that there's a lot I can say, the facts are the facts. But I know Jamie, she'll get through this, she's a tough girl. It's the shock of it all that's hardest for her._

"You're right Pete, I know you are, it's just," she shook her head, "We'll talk about it later. We have to stay on task here. We have a baddie to take out," Jamie forced a happy expression that made both herself and Peter feel better.

"Ok baby girl," he kissed the top of her head.

Kess stole a glance at her friend, she and John were in the back going over the schematics of the island of Genosha, and smiled seeing Jamie get more comfortable. _I hope she's ok_, Kess thought, _She doesn't deserve this._

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" John snapped his fingers to get her attention, Kess had a tendency to zone out.

"Oh, sorry, no," she came back to reality, "What was it?"

"I said it's definitely a tropical area with a lot of vegetation near Asteroid M," he zoomed out of the map.

"You're right, and it looks like there's an area we could land down here so we'd be out of sight," she pointed to a clearing in the south.

"Then if we take this path north-northeast we could make it to the base without being detected," John considered the map for a moment then shut off the screen it was displayed on, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, tell Scott then we can chill," she went back to sit down and wait for John to talk to Scott. "This day is just getting longer and longer," she put her feet up on the chair in front of her.

"I know, but you did well today babe, and you were good with your dad too," he said in a softer voice so only she could hear.

Kesskallome met her boyfriend's gaze, then kissed him, "Thanks. I wasn't expecting to see him. It was kind of awkward."

"Every time we run into him it's awkward," John assured her, "But don't worry about him."

"I'm not, I'm more worried about J but we'll stay focused till later…I love you," she snuggled against his chest, relieved that he was there. It would be hard to deal with everything they'd learned today without him. He was her rock and kept her strong when she felt weak and like she might break. _You've always done that for me, even when I was so ungrateful in the beginning. I never thought I'd be here in your arms, but now that I am I can't think of any other place I'd want to be._

"I love you too Kesskallome," he fingered her hair, "More than anything, I mean it. Words don't do it justice. Promise you'll always be with me," he kissed her temple, "You're a feisty little tiger but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I," she replied, moved by his tone, "And I'll always be with you, you don't have to ask."

"Good," he tucked her black hair behind her ears and held her firmly, "Me too."

Several hours later the jet touched down in Genosha where John had told Scott to land. The heavy, humid heat was an enormous contrast from the snow they'd just left in Canada and the team was thankful their uniforms were able to keep them cool as well as warm. As the group exited the plane and gathered to go over their plan a family of monkeys screeched in the tree near them. "Ok everyone," Scott started, "The Asteroid is on the ground right now so we're going to sneak in as a group and if we get separated I want everyone to stick with a partner. Don't go off alone, we don't know what sort of surprises will await us inside. No risk taking unless we all agree. If you're wounded make your way back to the jet with your partner. This is important but it's not worth losing anyone. Jamie I want you to buddy up with Kess and John you'll be with Peter. Logan you'll be with Ororo and Kurt you'll be with me. This way we are the best protected in case of an emergency."

"The Indestructibles with the Mortals," Nightcrawler smirked, "Good plan Scott."

"Thanks. But for now we're all together so Colossus, Wolverine and Hellsbane you're in the lead, Storm you take the skies and Nightcrawler you're in the trees. The rest of us will bring up the rear so we're covered on all levels," he finished, "Let's move out, which way Sandman?"

"There's a northeastern path just up ahead, it'll lead us right up to the Asteroid and provide cover," John replied and the team moved as quietly as possible. They made good time and only met a few guards that were quickly dispatched by Wolverine and Hellsbane. The path was short and when they arrived at the base they crouched behind some of the vegetation and got their bearings.

"It's mostly guards and a few footmen, carrying supplies and getting the Asteroid ready to take off," Storm informed her teammates, "They aren't paying much attention to what's around them so I think we can get inside without causing a commotion."

"Good, alright Nightcrawler, get us in there."

"Sure thing boss," Kurt got everyone inside in just two trips. However, the interior of the Asteroid was next to impossible to navigate. Corridor after corridor was lined with rooms, all of them empty.

"Where is everyone?" Medusa whispered, unnerved that they hadn't run into a single person.

"I don't know," Scott shook his head, "It's worrying me too, but we don't have a lot of choices. We have to rely on Wolverine and Hellsbane's noses." The two mutants with enhanced senses guided them through the base as best they could, picking up on the faint traces of scents left behind.

"I can't smell him anywhere," Logan growled lowly to Jamie.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for," she gave him a look, "I have a really bad feeling." They turned back after coming to the end of a hall filled with doors that led only to supply closets and a kitchen area.

"What sort of place is this?" Storm gazed around a large, empty room they'd stopped in. One large window on the wall looked out into the jungle area next to them.

Suddenly the door behind them slid shut and locked in place as the Asteroid shook then hovered on the ground before rising in the air hundreds of feet above the earth. "Well it looks like we're not going anywhere any time soon," Scott muttered, checking the walls for another door but to no avail.

"We can always chop a new door," Jamie suggested.

"No we don't want to bring any more attention to ourselves than necessary," John pressed his ear against the wall to see what he could hear.

"I agree," Storm said, "We don't want them to know we're here until we're ready for them. We don't exactly have the home field advantage. Even with our talents those guns are still guns, that means business for some of us."

"They do get to be annoying though," Logan snickered.

"I guess there's nothing we can do but-," Kurt was cut off in mid sentence as Logan and Peter were thrown against the wall.

"Colossus!" Jamie ran towards her boyfriend but she was cut off from them by a blue force field.

The rest of the team took a battle-ready stance but a second force field surrounded them as well. "So you have returned to me have you James?" Magneto emerged from a door none of them had been able to find. He'd thrown the two mutants to separate Jamie from her team and she looked around nervously as guards rushed in and strapped metal cuffs around their arms and a metal band around John's head to prevent him from using his telepathic powers.

"Bastards," Sandman growled and one of the guards kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground.

"Don't touch him," Medusa hissed as her hair came alive, spitting venom at the men around her.

"I'm fine, don't antagonize them," her boyfriend warned and she grudgingly let her hair fall to her shoulders again.

"So much anger," Magneto looked at the serpentine mutant, "If you'd only agree to work with me I could harness that anger and use it to do so much good."

"You don't know the meaning of the word good," Medusa spat at his feet.

Magneto shook his head, "Ah well, I'll get along without you. Now that my beautiful creation has returned to me," his intimidating gaze fell on Jamie who was still wary, her claws at the ready, "You have grown up haven't you my dear?" Jamie glared at Magneto, she may be confused by his words but she was sure he was an enemy. "You don't remember me at all do you?"

"Should I?" she asked in a calm but fierce voice, not letting on to how baffled she was.

"I would hope so, considering I'm the one who raised you, but I see you must be suffering some kind of memory loss," he moved closer and Jamie took a step back.

Peter's jaw dropped, showing the shock of the rest of the group. It was Magneto who had arranged to have Jamie created and he was the one who applied the adamantium to her skeleton. _He's a hypocrite, doing mutant testing just like the humans he claims to hate_, Colossus was so mad he didn't know how to react.

"So you're the bastard that made me like this?" Jamie's eyes flared with mounting rage. It had been hard enough to deal with the fact that she was a test tube baby made to kill. _But to kill for this man, he's the monster here, not me._

Magneto moved closer, resting his hand on Medusa's head. If looks could kill Magneto would have been torn to shreds but Kess couldn't move and didn't want to risk John getting hurt again. "My dear, you are the key piece to the puzzle, to the master plan," he ruffled Kess' hair and it was all she could not to scream, "You were brought into this world the ultimate mutant. An uncontrollable force that no army or machine could stop. You are the Ultimate Weapon. Why do you think you have nightmares?" he chuckled, "I can help you overcome them, teach you to be unaffected by murder. Bring you to your full potential. Charles will never be able to give you that, ever. You know I'm right."

Jamie wrestled inwardly, she knew Magneto was an enemy but she wanted so badly not to be haunted by her dreams. _What am I thinking? He's the one who did this to me, he's my enemy…and I am going to make him pay_. "Go to Hell old man," she sneered.

Kess couldn't help but smile at John. He winked back but kept a serious visage. _Yep that's our Jamie,_ he thought.

"Yeah she's family," Wolverine whispered to Colossus, his eyes still on the guards surrounding them.

Magneto looked at the ground then stared intensely at Kesskallome, "Pity, I was hoping to avoid this type of persuasion." With a slight movement of his hand he lifted her into the air and moved her slowly towards the window.

"Put me down asshole!" Medusa screamed, kicking in midair.

"Join us or say goodbye," Magneto gazed coldly at Hellsbane, "Are you willing to let your sister die?"

"Don't do it Jamie!" Kess called to her friend, knowing how it felt to be pressured to the wrong side of the tracks.

Jamie looked from Magneto to Kess, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to stay composed. Magneto waited for a moment, "Very well," he sighed and with another slight movement Kess flew through the window and was suddenly out of sight after a crash, glass falling to the floor like rain. "She could have been so useful," Magneto muttered after her.

"No!" John kicked the guard that held him in place and ran to the window, "What have you done!" Tears started running down his face and he felt sick. _This isn't happening, she can't be gone! _he thought frantically, trying to catch her and bring her back up with his telekinesis until he almost blacked out.

In disbelief Jamie stared at the window, then at John completely destroyed by what had just occurred. With one last glance at Peter she sprinted towards the window, bullets flying past her, and swan dove into the piercing blue sky.

"Jamie!" Peter shouted as she disappeared, he knew she was virtually indestructible but that didn't mean she would survive. _Especially with the power malfunction she had earlier_, the thought popped into his head and he went cold. Ororo and Scott stared blankly while Kurt murmured a Hail Mary in the corner. Magneto remained at the window, watching the two girls become tiny spots as they fell to the ground.

As wind whipped past her face images passed before Kess' eyes. The face of her aunt and Sabertooth, her father, then Jamie's smile when they'd met the first time and even her mother. Then she saw John, the first time she noticed how impossibly blue his eyes were, when he held her so closely after her aunt betrayed her. _I'm not ready to die yet,_ she pleaded, _I can't leave him, I promised I wouldn't._

Jamie saw her friend's raven hair flying up from her head and streamlined her body to reach her faster. When she got near enough she grabbed Kess' foot and pulled herself close, hugging her tightly, "Hey, you left before the party ended."

"Please don't tell me you jumped out after me," Kess stared in awe at Jamie.

"What can I say? I'm impulsive," Jamie grinned even in the dire situation, "So where are we headed?"

"Oh Jamie," Kess shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Even though they fell together, Jamie would probably survive, Kess knew her fate was sealed no matter how badly she rejected it. Both girls shut their eyes and prepared for impact. A minute later the howl of wind blowing past their ears stopped and Kess was afraid to look around, "Are we dead yet?" she whispered. When Jamie didn't answer Kess opened her eyes and met Jamie's amazed visage. Medusa then looked below her and saw they were hovering a few feet off the ground. "J, are…are you doing that?"

"Apparently," Jamie said softly setting Kess on the ground then continuing to float, "Can Mystique or Sabertooth fly?"

"No," Kess shook her head surely, glad to be back on the ground, "But…but Magneto can! Jamie! That must be it, you also have some of Magneto's DNA. He can fly by manipulating metal. That's has to be what you're doing right now because your skeleton is lined with adamantium. Damn you're like a superwoman or something!"

"I'm like a human version of leftovers night," Jamie landed, "A cocktail of mutant waste."

Kess took her friend by the shoulders, "No you're not Jamie. You may have their powers but that's where the similarity stops. You're the best friend I've ever had and the love of Pete's life. You have amazing skills and this just adds to them. Besides, at least you don't have to call Sabertooth 'Dad' like I do."

"Hey, if it makes us sisters, I'm ok with it," Jamie grinned, "Alright you ready to get back up there?"

"Am I ever," Kess shivered, feeling nauseous. _Please let John be ok, please babe, don't have done anything you'll regret. Just wait for me, I'll be up there soon._

The girls hurried back to the jet, Jamie flying then picking up Kess so she could get used to her new powers. "Can you fly this thing?" Hellsbane questioned her friend as Medusa took the controls.

"Hell yeah, hold on tight," she took off and pushed the jet's speed racing back to Asteroid M. Luckily there was a landing bay right next to the window where Kess landed.

"Ok, I think you should stay here," Jamie stopped Medusa as they hurried out the hatch, "I'll just get the others and we can be ready to take off."

Kess didn't want to agree, all she could think about was getting back to John but she put that out of her mind because Jamie was right, "Alright, just hurry ok?"

"I will," Jamie jumped toward the window.

Kess wanted to ask her to tell John she was alright but she didn't need to break Jamie's concentration. _Just please, please let him be ok_.

Magneto turned away from the window, the two mutants having disappeared completely. "I'll never understand you X-men and your morals. It must be something Charles puts in your food," he groaned, "She could have been the greatest mutant the world would ever see. And now she's thrown it all away."

Peter glared at Magneto with absolute hatred. _Our morals are based on love, something you'll never understand Coward_.

"Colossus, he's not concentrating on us, break your bonds," Wolverine's voice focused him back on their situation. He used his massive strength and ripped apart the metal cuffs that held his arms together. Wolverine did the same and they started freeing their friends and attacking the guards.

Magneto's soldiers tried to fire their guns but the ends mysteriously snapped shut, causing many of the weapons to explode. "You're gonna be sorry you created me old man," Jamie growled murderously from the window, standing in full view of everyone.

"You have got to be kidding me," Wolverine shook his head incredulously, tearing off the metal band from John's head.

Everyone was relieved to see Jamie and started taking out the guards except John. He searched frantically behind her to see if Kess was anywhere but there was no trace of her. _Jamie didn't save her,_ he felt a pang of anger at Hellsbane but quickly suppressed it, _No, it's not her fault. It's Magneto's. _He wanted so badly to kill the coward that had thrown his life and love out the window but he was no match for him. _I'm sorry Kess, I can't avenge you, I'm too weak_, he held back tears and forced himself to take his anger out on the guards, punching and kicking with more fury than he'd ever fought with before.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," Magneto met Jamie with a cool gaze, not caring about the screams of his guards as the X-men overwhelmed them.

"Here's another one for you," she stepped down from the window sill, "I know you put your DNA in me too and that means you can't touch me. You're out matched old man, and I am so going to love making you pay." Her claws slipped out of her knuckles and she took a menacing step towards Magneto. A yellow blur stopped her and Sabertooth lifted her up by her neck.

"I do hate to disappoint," Magneto grinned, "But I have to be going. Maybe we'll meet again under better circumstances. Don't let them follow me Sabertooth." He disappeared back through the door he entered from, leaving Jamie and Sabertooth to duke it out.

Jamie looked down at her adversary, "You're really getting annoying Pop," she kicked him in the stomach violently, causing him to double over and drop her.

"Aw you can't hurt your daddy can you?" he mocked and stood up, preparing to fight.

"Just watch me bub," Jamie appeared next to him quicker than lightning and kicked up under his chin, "If you can let that guy kill your daughter, I have no problem doing the same to you."

"Oh yeah, we're definitely family," Wolverine smirked and rammed a guard's head into the wall.

Sabertooth and Jamie circled each other for a moment and Jamie rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for an apprehensive fight, she wanted to get this over with. With a feral shout she ran full speed then dropped to the ground and slid, kicking Sabertooth's feet out from under him. She jumped ready to stab her claws through his throat but he caught her arm and neck, having rolled onto his back, and kicked her over his head. Jamie smacked the wall then pushed herself away from it, landing on the ground like a feline. "I'm going to make you so sorry for that kitty cat," she snickered as her blood boiled. Sabertooth glared and ran at her , throwing a hard right hook but Jamie leapt into the air above his head then slammed her body downwards, elbow first, flattening the enormous mutant on the ground. To anyone watching it looked like an unfair fight but Jamie's teammates knew it was Sabertooth that was lacking. Jamie was dwarfed by his intimidating size but she had the power and the speed to win with ease.

It was clear Jamie wanted to completely obliterate Sabertooth. In revenge for all the things he and Magneto had done to the X-men, to Kess and out of pure, unadulterated hatred. As the two fought they got closer and closer to the broken window. Sabertooth threw a punch packed with years of strength at Jamie but she ducked it just in time, putting him off balance. It felt like everything moved in slow motion as Jamie twirled around then aimed a firm kick in the center of Sabertooth's back, sending him through the window and falling into the blue abyss. "Not so fun is it?" she murmured after him.

Peter tackled Jamie and held her tightly, "Are you ok?" he checked her face and arms.

"I'm fine big guy," she wiped her legs of broken glass and smiled at her team, "He's not though."

Wolverine shook his head in amazement, she was truly an amazing fighter. She didn't even use her magnetic powers or her claws, just her raw fists and rage fueled power.

They gathered themselves together and Jamie's grin faded when she looked into John's devastated eyes. "There's a landing pad right near here," she told him softly, "Kess is there, she's fine."

"God, thank you Jamie," he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, relief washing over him and making him feel weak.

Jamie and Nightcrawler got their teammates to the landing area and when they were only a few feet from the jet the hatch burst open and Kess ran to John's arms. The sandy haired mutant caught his girlfriend, spinning in a circle then setting her down and covering her face in kisses. "I thought I'd never see you again," tears came back to his eyes.

"Me too," Kess wrapped her arms around his neck as the others got aboard the plane, "But I'm here now. I love you so much John, I'm so sorry," she sniffled, tears falling down her cheek unchecked.

"I love you too, God I love you," he walked her inside and sat, never taking his arm from her body.

Scott took the controls and radioed the Professor to let him know what happened. "We're unequipped to deal with this right now," he said, "We're drastically outnumbered and Magneto has reinforcements. We almost lost Medusa."

"I understand," Charles replied, "But please, find some way to at least disarm the asteroid or get it back on the ground. We cannot let him hurt more civilians this time."

"Leave it to me," Ororo interrupted, "Just take off Cyclops but stay close." Scott did as ordered and Ororo opened the back hatch of the plane, standing completely still. The rest of the team turned to watch. Jamie knew Storm was powerful but had never seen her full potential. The African beauty raised her arms and her eyes swirled until they were completely white. Clouds appeared and in a moment the entire sky was as dark as the Blackbird, fierce winds blowing and thunder booming around them. Jamie tightened her hold on her boyfriend as the jet rocked in the turbulence. Storm's pristine hair floated in the air making her look even more intimidating and a huge lightning bolt struck the top of Asteroid M, shorting out its power supply and sending it back to earth. "They aren't going to be using that for a while," she walked briskly back to the front of the jet like nothing had happened, "Now let's get home, I'm hungry."

The ride home was long and silent. Jamie fell asleep across Peter's lap and his head lolled backwards, snoring softly. John pet Kess' long hair, his heart beat finally returning to normal. There were no words to describe how he was feeling now, the fear, the relief, the disbelief. It was too much. _I'm just glad you're here,_ he kissed her again, _Don't ever, ever leave._

Kess clung to her boyfriend as if she was still falling, the thought of leaving him alone was unbearable and she never wanted to be in a situation like that again. "I...I," she wanted to say something but couldn't think of any words.

"It's ok," John quieted her, "I know. It's going to be ok."

"I know," she hid her face in his chest, inhaling the warm scent of his body wash until they got home.

The Professor met them in the hangar a smile on his face, "I'm proud of all of you," he announced, "You've done a wonderful job. I know you're tired but I hope you'll have time for dinner with me and we can go over what happened today."

"That's ok with us," Ororo answered, "Just give us some time to shower and we'll be down."

Upstairs John didn't want to let Kess go at her door. "It's ok babe, we're home now. I'll shower fast and be in your room in twenty minutes ok?"

"Alright," he kissed her one last time before heading to his own room with Peter, both of them dragging their feet along from exhaustion.

"What a day," Kess changed into a robe, "Do you mind if I shower first? I'll be quick."

"Go ahead girl," Jamie pat her friend's shoulder then returned to her room and sat at her desk. She pulled out the notebook she'd been making notes on about the vows she'd say to Peter at their wedding. _What would I do without you big guy? You're always there for me, you're my whole heart. My family._ Jamie admired the picture of them that was sitting on her desk. It was taken at the concert they'd gone to with John and Kess and it always warmed Jamie's heart. Peter was holding her close in his white t-shirt and jeans, looking happy and content. She imagined his arms around her right then and all the stress and anger she'd been holding in all day faded and she felt at ease again.

While Jamie showered Kess sat on her bed, her hair brushed down her back, meditating in a short, silk pink kimono robe. She'd gotten comfortable in a black cami and shorts, trying to clear her mind of everything that had happened. She replayed the entire falling scene in her mind and put it behind her. _It happened and now it's over. I never have to leave my friends again. But things can change so quickly_, she opened her eyes, still a little disturbed, _You have to make every day count._

"Are you decent?" Jamie called from the bathroom.

"I'm always decent," Kess slid off her bed and opened the door, "What's up?"

"Well," Jamie began not knowing what to say, "I know this is a given, but I wanted to ask you properly."

Kess cocked her head and looked questioningly at her friend, "J are you proposing?"

Jamie giggled, even after what had happened Kess was always there to make her laugh, "Sort of, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my main of honor?"

"Oh of course! Anything for my sister!" Kess hugged her friend tightly.

"Awesome, you're the best sister I could have ever wished for," Jamie beamed. _Everything is falling into place perfectly. Ok, so maybe my past isn't what I wish it was, but I'm in control of the future, and it's going to be so much better._

"Hey, let's go get the guys, I told John I'd be there, he doesn't really like letting me out of his sight now," Kess slipped her feet into flip-flops.

"I can understand that," she straightened the long sleeved, green shirt of Peter's she was wearing with her black jogging pants.

"Thanks by the way, for saving my life and all," Kess looked meaningfully at her friend.

"Hey, thanks for falling, if you hadn't I never would have known about my new power," Jamie smirked as they walked down the hall.

The couples headed to dinner feeling hunger and fatigue setting in. John kept his arm wrapped around Kess' waist protectively; wearing a simple black tee and the red heart pajama bottoms she'd given him for Valentine's Day. Peter wore a white tank with his blue jogging shorts, matching Jamie's laid back style for their informal dinner.

In the dining room Jean was already filling plates with spaghetti, the rest of the team dressed in similarly comfortable outfits except for Logan who wore his jeans and a white t-shirt. "Does he ever wear anything else?" Jamie whispered to her boyfriend.

"I don't think so," Peter snickered as they started in on their dinner.

"First I want to congratulate you all on a mission well done," Charles began after they'd finished most of their meal, "You did what you needed to do in the face of some chaotic information," his gaze rested on Jamie specifically, "But most importantly you didn't lose your focus," he lingered on John next.

"We did our best," Scott agreed, "And I think this was an especially successful mission for Jamie, even though it's her first."

"It was exciting to say the least," Jamie beamed at Scott. She may not have defeated Magneto but she learned a lot about herself. She had also strengthened the bond between her and her friends, making her a much better teammate and fighter.

"I'm interested to see you use your new abilities as well," Charles said thoughtfully, "This opens up quite a few doors."

"And some new levels in the Danger Room," Logan lit a cigar.

"Can't wait," Jamie stole a meatball from his plate.

Charles gave him a look and Logan put out the cigar begrudgingly, "I'm interested to hear how you infiltrated the facility," Xavier continued, "There were quite a few guards there and Sentinels."

"Those suited for the guards took on the guards," Kess explained, "And those more suited for the Sentinels dropped the Sentinels on the guards."

Xavier chuckled softly, "That makes sense. Now Jamie, I hear your healing powers failed you, how do you feel about that?"

Jamie finished chewing before answering, "I'm ok with it. Things like that happen, I'm only human, well sort of," she shrugged happily, "It's just part of life. I've always viewed myself as a weapon and occasionally weapons misfire. I'm a created mutant and I have my flaws. No matter what Magneto thinks I'm not perfect."

"Very honest," Charles agreed, "We can run a few tests just to make sure there's nothing wrong but I believe you're right. Sometimes things just fail us and we have to be able to survive without relying on them."

Jean picked up the plates and brought out a cheesecake for desert. "Man, you spoil us so bad Jean," Scott snuck a quick kiss.

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss Jamie? I know you had quite a shock this afternoon," Charles poured himself a cup of coffee.

Jamie made eye contact with Peter, "I think I'm ok. I know it's not pretty but at least now I know, there're no more questions. It's such a relief to be able to put faces to my nightmares. Though I have to say, I think the highlight of the day was jumping out a window and falling from a thousand feet in the air," she shot a look at her friend.

"Hey don't look at me," Kess cut herself a piece of cake, "I was thrown." When she sat back down John moved his chair closer to her, putting a vigilant arm over her shoulders.

"I'm not sure that was the highlight for anyone else but you Jamie," Ororo laughed, "I'm just glad we're all back here and safe."

"One more thing I'd like to talk about is the barcode," Charles let Jean serve him a plate of cheesecake, "I think it would be wise to have it removed in addition to the chip. There's a painless procedure we can do to take care of that for you."

"Absolutely yes," Jamie was relieved to get rid of the thing that caused her so much guilt, "I want it gone."

"Understandably so. And I suppose the reason why your past was shrouded is clear now as well."

"What do you mean?" Jamie was still confused as to why she had no memory of Magneto or any other part of her childhood.

"Post-traumatic Stress Disorder," Jean spoke up, having been quiet until then, "The Professor and I discussed it before. For a child to commit the crimes Magneto forced you to commit is too much to handle. You subconsciously suppressed it all, not being able to reconcile yourself with those things. That's why you've had the flashbacks and nightmares. Your brain didn't want to process what happened because it was too intense and horrifying, so it locked the memories away from your consciousness. Does that make sense?"

Jamie nodded slowly, "Yeah it does, it explains everything. But now that I know who created me do you think I'll stop having nightmares?"

"Probably not entirely, I think they're something you'll be dealing with for a while but they should lessen in frequency and intensity," the beautiful red-head continued, "The pieces of the puzzle are put together but the whole image is still disturbing so you're not out of the woods yet. However," she saw Jamie's face sadden, "Now you can process everything and put it to rest. You accept what happened, that it wasn't your fault and move forward."

"Thanks Jean," Jamie touched her hand, "You're right, it's better knowing than not knowing. Especially because now I can understand what I did…what I was forced to do…and get past it."

"You've had the most eventful first mission of us all babe," Peter drank his coffee black. Jamie smiled happily and rested her head on his shoulder while Scott and the Professor discussed more of the mission.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Nightcrawler stretched and yawned, "But I'm heading to bed and with no alarm clock in the morning."

"Cheers to that," Peter stood with Jamie, "Goodnight guys, night Professor." Peter walked Jamie to her room, closing the door behind him. "Oh J," he pulled next to him on the bed, "You do not cease to amaze do you?"

Jamie giggled, laying across his stomach, "I'm a woman of many talents, what can I say?"

"That's for sure," he rolled over and covered them both with her soft, emerald comforter, "So do you want to talk about today?"

"I think it's all going to be ok you know?" she settled into her pillows, "I mean, it was a lot to take in at first but now it's not so bad. I guess being a test tube baby is better than being the biological 'fruit of Magneto's loins'. Besides, it doesn't change anything from here on out. I'm still the same J I always was."

"Yes you are pretty girl," he ruffled her messy locks.

"And since it means Kess and I are sisters it actually makes me happy," the tired mutant went on after a yawn, "Anyway, I'm all the more powerful now."

"Yeah, you're one hell of a woman," Peter closed his eyes, arms wrapped around Jamie's waist.

"You bet I am," she drifted off into a calm, restful sleep, one of the first she'd had in a long time.

Kess snuggled into John's side, nuzzling his warm neck, "I guess they're staying in Jamie's room," she murmured.

"Good," John held her tight against his body under the soft covers, "Because I'm not willing to let you go tonight. You're staying here next to me whether you like it or not."

"No problem there," Kess whispered feeling more vulnerable than she'd ever felt before, all the fear from the fall rushing back to her, "John, please don't ever let go of me," she pleaded.

"I won't baby, I won't," he kissed her deeply, "Not for a minute."

"I mean, I know you're going to be on business trips and that sort of thing in the future but just don't forget about me when you're gone."

"Kesskallome," he moved her hair back from her face, "I won't forget about you, how could I do that? If I go on a trip you'll come with me."

"I have responsibilities here so I won't be able to every time and I know that, that doesn't bother me. I just, I've been thinking lately and getting a little jealous. I know it's stupid but you'll be around so many talented, beautiful women," she felt silly talking about this.

"Honey, no," John assured her, "Look, don't worry about anything. You're the only woman for me. No one else exists aside from you."

"I believe you," she cuddled closer, "I just needed to hear it." John smiled and shut his eyes, hugging her close since she fit perfectly under his chin.

"Well one thing this mission did was clear up that dream you were having."

"Yeah, it's weird that I was seeing what my father was seeing. We've never had much of a connection."

"I know, but I wouldn't worry about it. After a fall like the one he had I doubt he's going to be bothering you much, in your dreams or in real life."

"Good. I can get some rest then."

"We both will," he kissed her temple and tightened his hold on her.

"Mm, this is how every night should be," Kess breathed softly, falling asleep.

"It will be soon enough," he kissed her hair and settled in to sleep.

"James," a voice whispered, "You can't escape your family. I'm your father, a part of you no matter what you do. You can't change that."

"No you aren't," Jamie growled, willing the statement to be true, "You're not a part of me." She was trapped in darkness, unable to move or see anything.

Magneto's voice was all around her, taunting her and tearing down the wall she'd built up against his influence. "Don't fool yourself James until you submit to me you'll never find peace. You _are_ me."

"No!" Jamie forced herself to wake up from the nightmare, "No, that's not true. That's not true at all." She held her face in her hands and tried to slow her beating heart but it was impossible. For the past two weeks Jamie had been having nightmares like this one. Ever since they returned from the mission in Genosha Magneto had haunted her sleep, seeping doubt into her mind. Jamie had thought she was ok after learning about her past but she wasn't so sure anymore.

Everything was swirling in her mind and she felt like she might break. "I can't do this anymore," the Canadian native told herself, "I just need a little bit of time to work it out. I just need to be alone." Jamie thought about Peter; with her current mindset she was in no place to marry him. In order for Jamie to get past this shock she needed to reconcile herself with who she was and what it meant to be Jamie. Without that, she was afraid of what she would become. As much as she loved the Mansion and the people there she knew she needed to get away from them for some solitary time to herself. That was the only way she would be able to get the closure she needed.

At 3:30 in the morning it was still dark outside, every soul in the Institute sound asleep as Jamie sat at her desk writing two letters. The first she slipped under Kess' door, she knew she would miss her best friend but she had to do this. The second she took to Peter's room; with John asleep in his girlfriend's room Jamie would be able to leave the note to Pete on his desk. When she opened the door she could hear Peter snoring, his head just visible above his covers. Jamie watched him with loving eyes for a few minutes and felt sadness well up in her throat. "I love you Ruskie," she whispered and planted a kiss on Peter's forehead. Jamie knew Peter would understand why she had to leave the Institute for a little bit, and why she wanted to be completely alone. However, that didn't mean he would be okay with it. "I have to do it big guy," she murmured outside his door, ragged backpack strapped to her side, "I'll come back as soon as I'm able." With that Jamie said goodbye to the Xavier Institute, shutting the front door quietly and heading out into the darkness.

Peter sat on the side of his bed, the letter from Jamie in his hands. He was shocked to find that his girlfriend had disappeared in the middle of the night but there was also a part of him that had expected it. "Jamie, you know I trust you more than anyone on the planet, but please, please stay safe. And get your ass back here a.s.a.p.," he said quietly to himself.

"Pete!" Kess burst into the room with John behind her, "Did you…"

"Yeah," he held up the handwritten note, "She left during the night."

"Where do you think she went?" Kesskallome sat on Peter's bed, John wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know, probably somewhere secluded. Maybe back to Canada," the larger-than-life mutant answered.

"How are you taking this big guy?" John asked his friend quietly. He knew if Kess ever left suddenly he'd be on her trail instantly, but Jamie and Peter had a different kind of relationship. If Jamie said she needed time alone, Peter would give it to her.

"Alright, part of me is not surprised," Peter replied, "It's Jamie, you can't tie her down no matter how hard you try."

"And if you try to, you don't really know her," Kess finished for him, "You're a better person than I am Pete. I'm worried about her though. I know she can physically take care of herself, but this news is a tough thing to go through alone."

"Some people just need to be alone though babe," John nuzzled her temple, even though two weeks had passed since her tragic fall, John still didn't like to be away from her.

"I guess, but still," the Egyptian wasn't ready to just let Jamie go, especially when she didn't know when Jamie would be back.

"Let's just give her a little bit of time ok?" Peter rubbed her shoulder. Over the years he'd grown fond of the short, serpentine mutant. Her frisky spirit made him laugh and he knew how much she meant to Jamie. "Jamie will be ok, I trust her to stay out of trouble too."

"You're right," Kess nodded, but she wasn't totally confident. She missed Jamie already and worried that her friend would get more depressed instead of being able to move past the shock and doubt she felt.

A week after Jamie left the Institute she found herself hitchhiking north through Quebec. She didn't have any transportation or much money but she didn't care; she was free now. The wind blew her shaggy hair around her face and swirled the snow that still lay on the ground. Jamie sat on the back of a pick-up carrying barrels of hay to a farm closer to the border of Ontario. She hadn't quite found a place to settle down yet and clear her mind but she hoped it would be soon. In all honesty just the act of moving helped her. "I am someone who has to spread their wings," she sat back on the hay and watched wispy white clouds pass over head, "I need space to run, I need my freedom. Not like Magneto who obsesses over his cause nonstop."

Jamie was getting to know herself, forcing herself to define who she was and how she was _not_ like Magneto. _If I can have an answer to give when someone asks who I am, then I'll feel better,_ she told herself. Being able to sleep under the stars at night had eased Jamie's nightmares as well, her whole head felt clearer. As the truck drove on, hay bumping around as they hit potholes and dirt roads, Jamie held her hand up in front of her face. It was smooth, no sign of any scars or cuts. "These hands are mine," she murmured, "I use them to do homework, to hug my fiancé, to fix the transmission on a car and to help other people. I do not use these hands to destroy anything." Jamie's claws appeared, slitting the skin around her knuckles as they exposed themselves. _I have razor sharp claws but always use them for good, never for an evil reason and never for someone else's greed. You may have made me Magneto, but I can change my destiny. My purpose is to help and love my family._

She could say words that made her feel better but Jamie was still having a hard time believing them. Thinking back to the day she had hurt Peter she felt another burst of hopelessness come over her. _It's not your fault._ The words suddenly popped into her head and she remembered the support Logan had given her at that moment. "It's not my fault, things happen," she whispered as that day replayed before her eyes. Peter's look of pain, Kess' look of shock, even her own horrified visage when she had hurt the one thing she had loved the most. Logan had been there to give her comfort and guidance. He even admitted that he had hurt those he cared about before as well. _I'm not alone_, Jamie nodded, her claws sinking back into her arms, _People wanted to use Logan's ability against him too, but he works with the X-men instead. _

The Canadian mutant let that thought turn over in her mind for the next few hours until the truck driver stopped at a diner and she decided to get out. It was a place she recognized and found enough change in her bag to pay for a piece of pie and a glass of water. As she ate her meal she began to recollect other moments at the Mansion. The day she learned about Peter's dating past had been painful and she had even resorted to fighting to deal with that emotion. _But I gave my winnings away and I didn't kill anyone_, she savored the peach pie, almost as good as the one she had had with Peter and her friends back in New York. _Even when I was angry and emotionally volatile I was able to handle it somehow without being too destructive_. She forced herself to see the truth of her actions. She was not the monster Magneto had created and after her time at the Institute she had come to master her mutant abilities and her temper. "I may still have a bad attitude here and there," she laughed to herself, "But I'm definitely not a killing machine anymore."

That night Jamie slept in the empty stable of a local horse rancher. Even though she had started to understand herself better her nightmares had come back and were still driving her insane. _You can never escape me James, I created you, I am the reason you exist, without me you are nothing._ Magneto's voice echoed over and over in her mind. "No I'm not," she lashed out with her claws, slicing through the straw that had been her bed. For a moment Jamie saw a person's arm instead of the hay, blood flowing from the cuts. She sighed and lay back, even though she knew she was a good person now, she still could not get rid of the haunting feelings. She had done awful things in the past, she had been created to do those things. _If I do something other than what I was created for, then it's almost like I'm broken_, she rubbed her face, pieces of straw sticking in her hair, _How do you become something other than what you are. How do you even know what you are?_ Things just did not make sense. _How can you make a weapon into something other than a weapon? _

Kess sat through her Philosophy of Education class but could not concentrate. Jamie had been gone for almost a month with no word. _If it's this bad for me I can only imagine how it's tearing Peter up inside_, she took notes but barely paid attention. _I just want to know where she is and that she's ok. Jamie's a strong girl but if she's psyching herself out right now then who knows what lies she'll start to believe. _Kesskallome knew from experience that nightmares had a way of twisting reality and making a person doubt themselves.

"Where do you think she went?" the Egyptian student lounged on her boyfriend's bed as he worked on a paper for class.

"I don't know. Canada probably though, that's the place she knows and that's where everything happened," John answered. He had been wondering the same thing lately but his powers were not strong enough yet to locate a specific person. Instead he was trying to keep Peter busy so the colossal mutant did not have time to worry too much about Jamie. Late nights in the garage and long band practices had been his solution so far.

"I wonder if I could find her," Kess mused, "I really hate leaving her alone, I know she needs her time but I just don't know if this is the right time. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, you're worried that she's focusing on all the bad things she had been forced to do and that she won't be able to see the light with this recent news about Magneto," the sandy-haired bassist turned around in his seat, taking a break from his work. "It's a valid fear too babe. I know in the past she's had a hard time dealing with her anger. Peter or Logan or even you have always been there to help her. But at the same time, she's grown a lot in the past few years, maybe taking this time on her own she'll be able to get out of the hole herself."

"I guess…" Kesskallome sighed.

"Babe if you want to go find her, I'm sure she could use a shoulder right now," John added in a softer tone. He did not want to let Kess out of his sight at all but he knew her worry was weighing on her mind. If she kept in contact with him he would know she was safe and it was not a mission, just a search for her best friend.

Kess looked into her boyfriend's bright blue eyes, "You think so?" she whispered, "Then I should be there for her."

"Just make sure you call me constantly," John got up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "And take it easy ok?"

"I will," Kess enveloped him in a hug, "She needs me right now, I have to be there for her."

"I know," John kissed the top of her head, "Make sure she gets home safe."

Jamie tossed and turned in a rough blanket she had taken from an abandoned horse stable. All the headway she made during the day, figuring out who she was and separating herself from Magneto, was destroyed at night. "I'm not like Sabertooth or anyone else Magneto has working for him," she sat up as a sliver of the moon shone through the window of a barn, "I'm like Logan. I know myself and I know that I would never do those awful things. My power was abused," she repeated the words the Professor had told her so long ago, "I was used, those deeds are not on my hands anymore."

She thought back to Peter, his stoic profile, deep blue eyes and rippling muscles. Jamie felt his arms around her, warming her body and touching her soul. _I have to be strong for you Big Guy_, she rolled over onto her side, _I have to put an end to this control Magneto has over me_.

"Have you seen this girl?" Kess leaned over the counter of a diner near Ontario's border. The serpentine mutant had made a little progress in her search for her best friend. She had tracked Jamie through Quebec, finding a trucker here or a waitress there that had seen her.

"No I'm sorry," the girl at the counter shook her head, "You can ask some of the customers though."

"Has anyone in here seen this girl?" Kesskallome stood on a booth and held the picture high. She was tired and had been looking for almost three days.

"Yeah I took her into Ontario about a week ago," one man said as he started in on a pile of pancakes.

"Can you tell me where you left her?" Once Kess got the address Jamie had last been seen at she hurried out to the car and sped off. Scott had let her take the GTO that Jamie and Peter had built. They both hoped the vehicle would remind her of good times and inspire her to return. Kess was not going to drag Jamie back, she just wanted to find her friend, know she was safe and help her get through this trying time.

In Ontario Kess passed a few more diners that remembered the Canadian mutant until she came across a small farm. Carrying two buckets of horse feed was a girl with hair Kess could never forget. "Jamie!" she shouted as she pulled the car into the dirt driveway, dust flying everywhere.

Jamie thought she heard her name as she entered the barn but the sound of snorting, stamping horses was too loud. When she heard the call a second time she whipped around, she would know that voice anywhere. Dust cleared and Jamie dropped the buckets, running to meet her best friend with open arms. "Kess what are you doing here?" she asked after a very happy greeting.

"Looking for you silly!" the Egyptian mutant grinned widely, relieved to have found Jamie in one piece, safe and sound. "I won't make you do anything I just wanted to know you were safe and see if you wanted to come home soon. I missed you so much and I can't even tell you how worried Peter is. He doesn't show it but I can tell in his eyes."

Those words went right to Jamie's heart, "I know, I knew this would not be easy but I had to do it. I just…I don't know." Jamie led her friend to a bench on the other side of the barn where they could sit. "It's like he's still in my head, I just can't get rid of Magneto. And I don't feel like myself with all that. It's just so hard to reconcile it all."

"I believe you J," she rubbed her friend's shoulder, "And I know how you needed this time alone, but I don't want you to think you _are_ alone. I'm here, Pete's here, John, Jean, Logan, the Professor, we all are."

"Oh I know, it's not that," Jamie smiled, "I know I have you guys at my back, it's something more. I just hear Magneto in my head. He made me for a specific purpose. Without him I wouldn't exist, without that purpose, I wouldn't exist. It's still a part of me somehow."

"J the fact that Magneto brought you into existence has nothing to do with who you are now. Jamie, do you believe you're the monster he meant you to be?" Kess held her friend's gaze seriously.

"I don't know," she answered after a moment, "I know what I'm capable of, I remember what I did."

Kess stood up in front of her friend, "Cut me Jamie. Do it."

"What? No," Jamie shook her head, "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you to cut me, use your claws. Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it Jamie!"

"I can't! I can't do that to you!" Cool wind swirled around Jamie, her heart pounding in her chest. Kess stood there with no defense, knowing how dangerous Jamie could be. It was just as Peter had done in the basement the day Jamie lost it in the Danger Room and had felt such violent urges again. _Trust_, she realized, _They trust me._

"I know you can't. You're not a murderer," Kess sat back down, "Jamie in order for you to know something, you have to believe it. If you believe that you're still Magneto's pawn somehow then you are, you'll let yourself be used by him. But I know that's not true, you are not a part of him."

Jamie felt Kess' confidence take root in her own mind. "But," her eyes dropped to the ground, "He's a part of me. This whole plan that brought me into being is still a part of me. I know I would never do anything to hurt someone else on purpose, you remember how upset I was when I accidentally cut Peter. But there's still this lingering idea that I can't escape Magneto and his plans."

Kess nodded, she knew Jamie had enough sense to see herself in reality but Magneto's hauntings were still getting to her. _We're only human_, the serpentine mutant said to herself, _That sort of thing is hard to go through for anyone. _"Jamie, I never told you why Sabertooth is my father did I?"

Confused, Jamie cocked her head as evening started fall and a stray dog barked nearby. "What do you mean _why_ he's you father?"

"I mean it's not a coincidence that he met my mother, it wasn't just some random hookup," the serpentine mutant explained, "We lived in a place that's so small and secluded an outsider would have to have gone looking for it in order to find us. My aunt Khepri, I've only told you a little about her, anyway she set up the meeting between my mother and father. It sounds ridiculous when I say it out loud but I was planned, almost like you were. Obviously it's not the same, I mean I was physically born and all but it was in order for my mother to give birth to a mutant. She and Sabertooth had the right combination of genes I guess and my aunt made a deal with Magneto to have it arranged."

"Oh my God Kess, I never knew that," Jamie was realizing that she and her friend had more and more in common every day. Kess hadn't been born into a loving family that wanted a child, she had been planned like Jamie, to be a servant to Magneto's goals. _And that hasn't stopped her from being who she is_, Jamie told herself, _It shouldn't stop me either._

"What I'm saying is that even though it was my aunt's twisted idea for her own agenda, it doesn't have any control over me. The same is true for you J. It doesn't matter that Magneto created you, he doesn't control you now and never will again."

Jamie drew Kess into a tight hug. The Canadian mutant may not be prone to spontaneous physical contact but this occasion called for it. "Thank you," she whispered. Jamie had been able to find out a lot about herself and come to terms with who she was but Kess' support gave her the confidence she needed to believe the things she had known all along. _I may have been created for a purpose but that doesn't matter anymore. I've given myself a new purpose. To be the greatest X-man I can be, the best wife to Peter and the best friend to Kess. These are the things that are important to me now. Magneto, you might still haunt my dreams but it doesn't matter. I'm in control of my own fate, and you can kiss my ass. _

When Jamie pulled into the garage with Kess in the passenger seat Peter felt like his heart might explode right there. "Hey Pretty Girl," he said simply as she got out of the car they had built together, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, too long," Jamie melted into Peter's arms as Kess and John gave the couple some private space. "I'm sorry Peter, I missed you so much. I just…"

"I know," he put a finger to her lips, "You don't have to explain J. This is me you're talking to."

In Peter's room Jamie lay on his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her just as she had imagined. Though she had only been gone about a month and half she felt like she had grown ten years. The time by herself reaffirmed how much she knew she belonged at the Mansion with her friends. She would always have a wandering spirit but she had a home now too and a love that no evil mutant could steal, no matter how powerful. _I'm a force to be reckoned with,_ she thought as Peter's breathing slowed next to her, _Magneto, you underestimated me and that's your mistake. _She snuggled closer to her boyfriend, feeling her own mind drift off to sleep, _You'll see one day that you're the only one who should be afraid of me. _


	13. Gracing the Diamond

**A New Home**

**Gracing the Diamond**

"Go John go!" Kess shouted from the dugout. The blond musician raced towards home as Peter set up behind the plate, ready to receive the outfield throw from Jamie.

As his team cheered for him John's smile grew wider and wider, it was going to be a close one. He slid at the last second and when the dust cleared it was left up to Scott to make the decision.

"Safe!" he declared and the rest of the players in the dugout erupted in shouts of joy.

"You are amazing!" Kess leapt into her boyfriend's arms, "You tied the game, we might win this one!"

"Let's just keep this momentum," Ororo repositioned her blue baseball cap, the color matching that of her team, "Jamie is in the hole and her bat has been on fire this season."

"Don't worry, I've got her number," John winked, "I'm saving a special curveball just for her."

"You had him babe," Peter dropped onto the bench as their friend's team, the Blue Jays, took the field.

"I know, they were just lucky," Jamie panted, turning her Red Robin's cap around and filling a cup with water. It was the final game of the season for the Xavier Institute baseball teams and it was neck in neck in the seventh inning. Jamie had been playing centerfield all year, Peter had originally wanted her on the mound but her arm was so good she'd thrown more people out at the plate than anyone in the history of the Institute league.

"Alright we've got Jubilee up first, Danny is on deck and Jamie you're after that," Kurt read the line-up, "Dan if Jubilee gets on you're going to bunt to move her around. Then we're counting on another double from you J to bring her home, got it?"

"Let's do this!" Jamie high-fived Jubilee.

Christian donned his catcher's gear and took a few warm up pitches from John. "Ok buddy," he met his friend halfway to the mound, "I love Jubilee but this is the final game, she has trouble with the high ones."

"Thanks for the hint man," John dusted his hands with dirt from the mound as the dark-haired girl stepped up to bat. He squinted above his glove taking the sign from Christian and started off with a fast rise ball.

"Strike!" Scott called and John beamed.

"You've got this," Kess reassured him from third base.

John nodded and followed up with another riser getting his second strike on Jubilee.

"Let's go Sandman, try throwing a real pitch," Peter teased from the dugout, making his roommate smile.

John pitched another fastball but this time Jubilee was ready and sent it flying to right field. Warren ran to meet it but the ball hit the ground before he could get there letting Jubilee make it to first base.

"That's my girl!" Jamie grinned as she took some practice swings.

Danny Eden took his place in the batter's box while John stretched his arm making eye contact with Ororo at first base. If Jubilee made one move he was ready to throw her out. The blond pitcher took his signs from Christian again changing his strategy from rise balls to drop balls for the new batter. He let one fly and Danny met it with a bunt, dropping the ball just up the third base line. "Go one!" he shouted as Kess raced from third base to throw Danny out at first. "Nice job hot stuff," John smirked as they passed each other.

"Thanks, but watch it. Jamie's up and they just moved Jube around," she replied then turned to the outfield, "Back up," she pointed.

Jamie laughed and blew her friend a kiss, "This one's for you Medusa."

"I'm ready for it," Kess smiled and took her position at third, "Let's see a strike out."

John grinned from behind his glove as Jamie took a practice swing then stepped into the box. He wasted no time and sent a fast curveball her way. It looked like it was going to nail her side then zoomed out at the last second, leaving her with a strike.

"One down John, here's two more," Ororo cheered from first base.

Jamie's eyes narrowed happily and she prepared for the next pitch. Another zinger, she swung but missed.

"That's my man!" Kess howled, "Yeah!"

"One more," Christian called from home plate.

"One more is all I need," Jamie made eye contact with Peter, receiving an encouraging look in return. John sent her another screwball, screaming through the air, but this time she was ready and met it in front of the plate. Steel bat met ball and it was gone. Jamie's teammates jumped and screamed as the hit soared over the outfield fence. Warren made a leap for it but to no avail. Jubilee and the rest of the team met Jamie back at home plate when she finished making her way around the bases. Peter lifted her into the air, "That's my girl!" he pat her toned thigh.

"Alright the game's not over yet," Scott broke up the team, smiling wide himself, "You're up Kurt."

"Don't worry guys I'll follow in Jamie's footsteps," the fuzzy blue mutant told his teammates. Unfortunately he did not have Jamie's prowess at the plate and was struck out by John. Peter suffered a similar fate and the teams switched again for what looked like it might be the final inning.

"Ok we're behind," John called his friends together for a huddle, "But we've got Kess up first, do anything you can to get on base then steal like it's your job ok?"

"I think I can handle that," Kess smirked, she had more stolen bases this season than anyone else in the past ten years.

"Good, after that it's up to you Christian, let's see another line drive to right. Everyone we've got this, just stay focused," John put his hand in and they all cheered.

Kess took her place in the batter's box, pointing right at Jamie in the outfield with her bat. "You ready to lose big guy?" she looked at Peter.

"Let's see if you've got something behind that chatter," he shot back, grinning behind his mask. Kurt went into his wind up and Kess knocked the first pitch into the outfield, falling right between the center and right fielders, letting her get to second base.

"Oh yeah! Bring me home Christian!" she shouted from second.

The blond catcher took the first pitch, a high rise ball that went right over Peter's head as well. In a flash Kess had made it to third, taking advantage of the situation. The next pitch Christian sent to the outfield and after tagging up Kesskallome made it home. Jubilee caught her boyfriend's hit, getting him out, but they at least got Kess' run.

"You did good buddy," she pat Christian on the back, "We made it happen and it's only one out."

"I guess Jube got you back for giving us advice about her," John laughed.

By the end of the game the blue team lost, despite a vicious rally. "I guess the win goes to the Red Robins this year," Xavier presented Kurt with a novelty trophy, "Good luck next year Blue Jays."

"You sure gave us a run for our money," Jamie wrapped her arms around Kess' shoulders.

"Yeah, and you can bet next season will be even more cutthroat," the serpentine mutant laughed, "But let's get to the main reason I play baseball, the pizza and beer afterwards."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Peter gathered up the catcher's equipment and after putting everything away the two teams convened in the dining room for food and drinks.

"So Jamie," Christian sat down on the other side of Peter, "Now that the season is over what sport is next on your list?"

The outfielder thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, I might try beating Scott's record for laps in the pool though. Then of course I have to get ready for basketball season," she winked thinking about her favorite sport.

"I'll join you in the pool girl," Kess piped up next to her friend, "Though I might spend a lot of the time on the lounge chair."

"Ditto," Jubilee smiled, "We'll time you though don't worry J."

"Between mai-tais and daiquiris of course," Kess added.

"Daiquiris eh?" Jamie considered, "I might take a break for those. You know," she changed the topic, "We could always get a 3-on-3 basketball game going on. You can help Christian, John and I train."

"I'm up for that," Peter nodded, "But we can start on basketball tomorrow. I have to admit I'm pretty wiped from today's championship."

John finished his pizza, "Agreed, I'm ready to relax."

The next morning all six students met on the court, taking time to stretch and get ready. Christian and John were star players on the men's team and Jamie had just been voted captain of the women's so all three had a reason to practice hard. Jubilee wasn't as active in athletics since she spent most of her time participating in internships. Aside from her music Kess was an assistant coach for the high school gymnastics team, it allowed her to get extra practice on the parallel bars as well. Peter played baseball like the rest of his friends but because of his job did not participate in any other sports, choosing to spend more of his time in the weight room, though he was always available to help Jamie train for her various athletic pursuits.

"So are we going to make this a girls against guys thing?" Jamie bounced the ball, ready to get her blood pumping.

"Sounds good to me," Kess shrugged, "Why don't we add a few stakes to this game too?" she smiled in a mischievous grin.

"What do you have in mind snake charmer?" John eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing serious," she laughed, "Don't worry. Maybe just winner buys dinner?"

"I like that agreement," Jubilee caught the pass Jamie sent her, "Especially because we have the magic on our team."

"Alright John we have a reputation to protect now," Christian shook his head, "Let's get started."

The game began quickly and in three minutes Jamie had already scored their first point. "That's my girl," Kess cheered, "Hope you boys brought some Kleenex."

"Don't want to get any tears on your shirts," Jubilee continued. The two shorter girls may not be basketball pros but they could have won gold medals in trash talking.

Peter shook his head, "We can't let them get away with that. Let's see what made you guys Hall of Famers in high school."

John and Christian exchanged looks, in high school they had been an unstoppable team and weren't about to let their girlfriends show them up. "Don't worry Pete," John assured him, "This game won't take long."

The rest of the afternoon was spent mostly in silence, but for the grunt of the players and the screeching of sneakers on the court. The girls fought a good game but in the end lost by only one point. "I guess we just weren't enough for the dream team," Jamie laughed. John and Christian's defense had been excellent, it took all her skill to get through it but she enjoyed that. Training with them was a great way to hone her talents.

"You did give us a work out though," Christian admitted, "Jamie I'm glad I don't have to play against you during the season. Your footwork is killer."

"You nearly tripped me up a few times though," she said as the group went back inside to take showers before dinner, "Maybe we can run drills like this again, what do you say?"

"I'm game," Kess agreed, "This was fun."

"Yeah you ladies were a lot better than I would have thought," John wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's neck, "Maybe you should try out for the women's team."

"I think we'll leave that to Jamie," Jubilee kicked off her shoes once they got in the door and carried them upstairs, "I'm not a fan of running sprints."

"Those aren't so much fun," Jamie grimaced then smiled again, "But everything else about basketball is amazing."

They stopped outside of the athletic girl's room to decide where to go for dinner. "I'm thinking maybe a 3, no, 4 star French restaurant," Peter considered, leaning against his girlfriend's door frame.

Jamie rolled her eyes jokingly, "Okay stud, try picking something where you can actually read the menu."

Peter gave her a playful look, out of place on his masculine visage, "Alright, how about that Japanese steakhouse. The new one where they make the food right in front of you."

"Oh Kobe's," Jubilee nodded, "I love them, let's go there."

"It's a plan then," John ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair, "Take showers and get dressed then we'll meet you downstairs in about two hours."

After everyone dispersed to their own rooms Kess sat on Jamie's bed to talk for a bit before they got ready. "That actually was a lot of fun today," she massaged her feet, "You kick ass on the diamond and on the court."

"What can I say?" Jamie gave her friend a sassy look, "I'm amazing."

"And so modest," the dark-haired mutant snickered sarcastically, "Ok I'll shower first then it's all yours."

The two girls got ready slowly, Jamie had strained muscles she hadn't gotten use out of in a long time and was starting to feel the burn in her legs. "No heels for me," she put on a pair of green flats with her black slacks and a sleeveless black top. She wrapped a green pashmina scarf around her neck and simply dried her hair, letting it fall playfully around her face. After adding some light make up she was ready, Kobe's was a slightly classier place to eat than her usual burger joints and she wanted to look appropriate.

"All ready?" Kess knocked on her door, looking extremely fashionable in a multi-color halter dress. Light blue, purple and salmon making patterns across her abs and sun-kissed skin. A pair of aqua heels and handbag completed her look, long hair falling over her shoulder from the long ponytail.

"Yep, got your cash handy?" Jamie grinned, "We do have a debt to pay on this one."

"Don't worry, I'm prepared. I figure we can split the check three ways, sound fair?"

"Of course." The two girls met Jubilee in the main hall and chatted while they waited for their respective boyfriends.

Dinner was as much fun as their basketball game had been, filled with cheerful banter and delicious food. Jamie had fallen in love with chicken teriyaki after she and Peter had tried it and the dish she had at Kobe's lived up to her expectations.

"That was fantastic," Peter pat his stomach after finishing his own chicken, "Thank you ladies."

"You are quite welcome," Kess ate the last piece of her salmon, "This was a great idea."

"Too true," John rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm ready for bed now. This day has tired me out."

"Gonna drive us back home J?" Peter moved some of her hair out of her eyes, "It may not be the Supra but I bet you can still get us to the Institute in record time."

"You better believe I can," she smiled. They'd taken a Ford Explorer in order to seat everyone in just one car.

Back at the mansion Jamie said goodnight to her friends and boyfriend then got comfortable in her sweats. "Knock knock," Kess called from the bathroom then entered, "Hey pretty lady."

"Hey hot mama," Jamie sat at her desk cross-legged while Kess leaned against the door, "What's up?"

"Not much, I hear we might be going on another mission soon, thought you'd like to hear," the serpentine student gave her friend a look of excitement.

"Really?" Jamie perked up, "When, where, who's going?"

"Woah there girl," Kess laughed, "I don't know any details yet. Ororo just told me that she thought we would be going on the next mission. I think it might be just you, Peter, John and myself. I'm not sure."

"That's awesome, I can't wait!" Jamie was beyond happy. While her first mission had been more than eventful and she'd learned some disturbing things about herself she couldn't deny the thrill it had given her. The thought of going on another one was too much, she was going to be stepping up her training regime again.

"I don't think it's as intense as the last one though," Kess went on, "But I'm sure if you're there it won't be boring. I have a feeling that going on missions with you are going to make them even more dangerous J."

"You know me," Hellsbane grinned, "But don't worry, I'll be a team player."

Kess laughed out loud, "I know, I'm just messing with you girl. Alright, I'll let you know more if I hear anything. See you in the morning."

"Night Kess, sweet dreams."


	14. Chapter 11

**A New Home**

**Chapter 11: An Explosive Holiday**

"Excellent, Jamie that sounded great," Kess congratulated. The girls were in one of the music practice rooms waiting for John and Peter to join them for band rehearsal. "I think we're going to be ready for tomorrow evening."

"I'm really nervous," Jamie let out a feeble laugh, "I haven't been playing for very long. Are you sure Peter and I are cut out for this?"

Kess tuned one of her strings and reassured her friend, "Yes, I am. Ok, so you're probably not going to make it big anytime soon, but you are a huge asset to this group. Don't stress J, if you can take on a Sentinel you can play with us on Saturday."

"Those aren't comparable at all," Jamie snickered, "I thought you took logic?"

"I did," Kess grinned, "And it means that whatever I say makes sense, period."

Jamie shook her head, "I think that's called a God-complex, but whatever. Where are those guys anyway? Are they taking a bubble bath or something?" She lifted the guitar over her head and leaned it against the wall, taking a seat at the drum set and sipping from a bottle of water. It had been a few months since her first mission and despite the shock she'd gotten about her past, she was dealing with it extremely well. _Probably because my excitement about Peter outweighs the pain of learning where I come from_, she mused as Kess fiddled with the amps, fixing their sound, _If it wasn't for him and Kess though, man, I don't know how well I would be taking this._ Realizing the she and Kess were actually biological sisters in a way had been a comfort to her as well. Jamie had a real family even though her birth was unconventional, and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Well they do have to get cleaned up after their tea party," the serpentine mutant joked, "No, John said they might be late since he had to pick Pete up from work. New York traffic you know."

"Too true, so should we go over it again?" Jamie picked up her electric guitar. She was borrowing one from Julian, the music teacher, since she owned only an acoustic.

"Yeah," Kesskallome did the same, "Ok, from the top." Kess couldn't be happier. Playing the guitar was her favorite thing in the world. Christian was still away with Jubilee for a study abroad year and without Sammie their band had fallen apart. With the 2nd Annual Xavier Institute Music Festival just a day away she'd been working nonstop with Jamie on the guitar so they would be ready. Peter had taken surprisingly well to the drums after John gave him a few basic lessons. Despite his size and massive strength he was gentle but firm with the instrument and Kess was confident they had the grand prize in the bag.

After going over the song they had chosen again the guys finally arrived. "Sorry babe," John pecked Kess on the cheek and lifted his bass over his head.

"No worries," she flicked on his amp, "You guys ready?"

Peter sat himself behind the drum set and picked up the sticks, winking at his girlfriend as John stepped on a button in the stage. Keyboard music pre-recorded by Kess started and the four students practiced until dinner.

"I have to say," Jamie shook her head, "We sound great but I am still so nervous for tomorrow."

"You'll do fine babe," Peter rubbed her shoulder as he ate his hotdog, the four had heated up portions of the meal Jean prepared and were lounging in the breakfast nook.

"Believe me, once you actually start playing on stage you'll be fine. It's just the anticipation beforehand that makes you doubt yourself," John explained, "The first time we played for an audience was that Fall Formal, do you remember?"

"Yeah," Kess nodded, moving her bangs behind her ear, "That was so much fun, and I felt just like you feel now J," she assured her friend, "I had butterflies like you wouldn't believe but once you start playing, the rest just fades away."

"I hope you're right," Jamie shook her head but smiled, even though she was nervous it was still an exciting prospect to perform on stage.

"Just pretend you're in the Danger Room," Peter told her, "Or working on a car, picture it. A red '68 Camaro RS-SS, the smell of the road still on its tires, shiny leather seats…"

"Stop you're getting me all hot and bothered," Jamie laughed and fanned herself, "Now I have to go meditate in the garage."

Kess snickered, "You're crazy J. I'm going to head upstairs, I'll see you guys in the morning. Remember, we have the practice room booked from 10 until 1 don't be late."

"See you later sis," Jamie waved and cuddled up to Peter in the window seat as John escorted his girlfriend to her room.

"So what's on your mind pretty girl?" Peter drank from his bottle of water and wrapped his arm around Jamie's neck.

"Oh not too much," she mused, "I mean other than everything we learned in January, this Music Festival tomorrow and class it's empty up here," she pointed to her temple and giggled.

"Then we're on the same page," Peter grinned, "But really, you still doing ok?"

"I am," she nodded, "I know I should be more disturbed than I am but for some reason I'm able to deal with it now. Having that time alone helped a lot too. When I didn't know where I came from it was a big mystery and really bothered me. But just the fact that I know period sort of helps make it all ok."

"Good," Peter kissed her forehead, "Anytime you need to talk though, I'm here got it? I don't want you to keep anything from me and have a breakdown in two years."

Jamie wanted to laugh out loud, picturing herself in a therapist's office with a box of tissues, "Don't worry Ruskie, I won't keep you in the dark. I'm a tough cookie though," she gave him a side look and smile.

"That you are," Peter ruffled her shaggy hair, "I'm glad to have you back J."

"I'm glad to be back," she replied softly. During the months she had been gone she missed Peter terribly but needed that time alone to deal with the news of her past by herself. She knew Peter would understand but she couldn't help feeling a little bit like she betrayed him. Jamie had promised to always share things with Peter and never keep anything from him, but occasionally she had a hard time sticking to that oath. She was so used to being a private, solitary person that she wasn't sure of how to share everything with him. "I'm sorry again," Jamie confided.

"I know baby," he took her chin in his hands so he could look into her eyes, "Believe me, I know who you are and I understand why you need to be alone sometimes. If I couldn't handle it I wouldn't have asked you to marry me."

Jamie felt herself blush, whenever they talked about the engagement she felt the same butterflies in her stomach she had when Peter first proposed. "I'm glad you know what you're in for Ruskie," she kissed him lightly, "But I won't ever leave you again."

"Well you never really left J," he explained, "You're always with me no matter how far away you are. Besides I don't think you're going to get a shock like you had in January again."

"I sure hope not," Jamie finished off her water, "That was a doozy."

"It's the life of an X-man," Peter told her, "Nothing is ever simple."

John kicked off his shoes and stretched out on Kess' bed as she changed into a cami and shorts in the bathroom. "I don't think I can sleep tonight I'm too psyched for tomorrow."

"That makes two of us," the Egyptian beauty flopped onto her bed next to him, "I can't wait. We so have it in the bag."

"We do," John pulled her onto his chest, "We're so badass."

"Hell yes we are," Kess snickered, "So hey, I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Are you a man?" he asked in mock seriousness.

"How'd you know?" Kesskallome laughed, "No actually it's that I received a letter from my aunt." Kess let her statement hang in the air for a moment, she hadn't been sure if she should tell John or just throw the letter away or what. It had been years since Kesskallome had seen or heard from her aunt. In an ordeal that felt like another lifetime, the serpentine mutant had left the Institute for a short period to live with her aunt, the family she thought she'd lost. Unfortunately the loving, caring aunt was not exactly who Kesskallome had known and after a heartbreaking betrayal Khepri Bakhoum ended up in a Federal prison and Kess found herself back at the Institute. Throughout it all John had been a constant support and kept her together. Kess knew that after all they had been through she had to tell him about the letter, but she was so shocked to have received it she did not know where to begin.

John was taken off guard; that was the last thing he expected to hear. He thought back to the day when Kesskallome smiled sadly and waved to him as she left with her aunt. He didn't think he'd ever see her again but things worked out for the best. However, the idea that the woman who had taken Kess from him once before was back in her life made him wary. "What did she say?"

Kess shrugged, "Not that much really," she grabbed the envelope off her desk and handed it to her boyfriend. "She said she missed me, she was sorry but didn't know how to approach me. I don't really know what to make of it in all honesty."

"I mean," John looked over the letter a few times, "I don't really know either. Are you going to write back?"

"Should I?" she pulled her hair over her shoulder to braid it absentmindedly.

"I think it'll weigh on your mind a lot if you try to forget it. I know you babe and you won't be able to just put it in a drawer and ignore it. But be careful, don't get yourself into anything. She might be family but that doesn't mean you can trust her," John cupped his girlfriend's cheek in his hand then let it fall to her knee. She might be in pajamas and ready for bed but with her soft brown skin and pouty lips he had to force himself to focus.

"I know," Kess sighed and lay down, snuggling up to the blond mutant, "I'll let you read it before I send it. I don't know what to say," she yawned and pulled her covers over her legs, "I'll worry about it tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow, we have other things to think about then," he rolled onto his side and moved her bangs out of her face, "Have you told Jamie about the letter?"

"No," Kesskallome shook her head, "I don't want to burden her right now, she has so much to think about with her family and all."

"That's true but it might be good to share with her in the future. You haven't told her anything about your aunt?"

"Not about what happened when I left the Institute, just about her setting up my mother. Things have been so great the last few years, I didn't see a reason to bring up such an unhappy subject."

"Well try not to think too much about it ok? Tomorrow's a big day. I'll see you in the morning sweetie," John gave her a soft kiss then one on her forehead, "If you need anything, I'm always here."

"I know you are," Kess leaned up as John got off her bed to give him another peck, "Love you. Goodnight."

"Night Kess, I love you too."

After Peter left Jamie at her room he went to the one he shared with John. The two men had slowly been getting ready to change their living situation. They had agreed to move to a different part of the mansion where some of the older team members already lived. Scott and Jean shared a suite there and with Peter and Jamie's wedding in the future it was not unusual for them to live together. John and Kess had been together so long neither felt uncomfortable with the rooming situation, in fact John spent many nights in Kess' room since the Genosha accident. As Peter cleaned up the clothes he'd left on the bathroom floor he couldn't help but smile to himself. _Getting Jamie to myself all night is going to be a nice change_, he grinned, _It'll be easier to wind down after a busy day._ An old fashioned guy Peter pictured Jamie, smiling brightly, as he came home from work. In his imagination he saw her in a yellow dress, pearls hanging from her ears, setting the table for their dinner. Peter had to laugh out loud. "Boy if I ever see Jamie like that I'll have to take her to the doctor, because something would obviously be wrong." He knew Jamie would never be a normal housewife but that's what he loved about her. She'd keep him on his toes and Peter could be sure their relationship would never have a single boring moment.

John came in a few minutes later and looked around the room. "It's spotless in here."

Peter observed the room as well, he'd gotten caught up in his fantasy and cleaned his whole half of the bedroom. "I guess I got carried away."

"What were you thinking about big guy?" John cocked an eyebrow, Peter wasn't incredibly messy but he certainly wasn't the kind to do housework either.

"Jamie, you know, what it will be like in the future," the enormous mutant answered, after rooming with John for six years Peter could talk to him about anything without worrying about being embarrassed.

"I gotcha buddy," the blond bassist smiled, "Can't wait to get out of this high school room and into a big boy one?"

"Hey we've had good memories here but things are moving forward, I don't want to be left behind."

"I gotcha," John got ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing his clothes.

"So you're not mad that I'm beating you then?" Peter gave his roommate a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter put his hands up, "Oh nothing just that only one of us is engaged."

"Are you serious?" John laughed, "What is this? A race?"

"It's ok man, I understand, you don't want to be overshadowed by Jamie and I. I totally get it," the Russian winked.

"You're too much muscle-man," John yawned, "Get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready."

Jamie found herself back in one of her dreams only it was a little different this time. She was running down the hall with heavy footsteps behind her, the usual familiar scent of three pursuers she could now put faces to. _No_, Jamie skidded to a stop and turned around. "You don't control me anymore and I do not belong to you," she stared at the three hazy shapes, "Leave me alone."

"You can't get rid of me that easily James," Magneto's voice echoed through the hallway, "I created you, I'm the reason you were born. You exist because of the destiny I set out for you. Don't think you can escape it just by running." The vision faded and Jamie felt her resolve falter. She had been so confident in herself now that she knew where she came from. Damn Magneto if he didn't leave her with some doubts, he was determined to make her life impossible.

"Look out!" Jamie was suddenly knocked to her knees, her dream shifting to an entirely new setting. Yellow dust obscured her vision and Jamie coughed searching for the source of the voice. Blinding sun reflected off the dust and she realized she was in the desert, a dry heat making it almost impossible to breathe. "Who's there?" Jamie shouted, shielding her eyes, but there was no reply. Wind whirled around her and Jamie felt weightless, blown about like a leaf. She struggled but it was like something had a hold of her and drew her forward.

"I am sick of this helplessness," her claws slid out of her knuckles and Jamie slashed around her but couldn't find a target.

"Stop! Don't struggle!"

Taken by surprise Jamie did as she was told, the voice was familiar but for some reason she could not tell who it was. "Who are you?"

The cloud of sand disappeared and Jamie found herself on a precipice so high she could not even see what was below. Behind her she heard a rumbling, so deep she felt it in her bones, and the sky began to darken. Jamie tried to turn around but she was rooted in place, the impending commotion behind her getting louder and louder. "What the hell is going on!" she shouted into the expanse of black sky before her.

Jamie woke with a start. The last dream was not like her other ones. She knew it had nothing to do with her past and could not figure out what it had to do with her present. "Maybe it was just a regular nightmare," she tried to push away the unnerving feelings.

Thinking a moment to calm down would help she went into the bathroom to wash her face, slightly surprised to see Kess already doing the same. "Hey," Jamie rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing up late?"

"Same as you," the dark-eyed mutant answered through a towel, "Crazy dream woke me up."

Out of nowhere Jamie recognized the voice she'd heard that she couldn't place. It was her suitemate's. "Oh man! You were in mine," she covered her mouth, "That's so weird. I couldn't see you but I could hear you. We were in this desert or something, I really couldn't see anything at all, there was sand everywhere but it left me with this-."

"Ominous feeling?" Kess straightened and looked her friend in the eyes, "I had the same dream J. The sky got dark and you could tell there was something big behind you right?"

"Yes," Jamie felt a shiver go up her spine, "Why did we both have that dream? What's it mean?"

Kess shook her head, "You got me girl. It felt like I was back in Egypt but I can't say that's where we were for sure. Look, we'll worry about it later," she waved her hand in the air to banish the strange feelings they both had, "We have a big day tomorrow and whatever it was, it's not important right now."

"You're right," Jamie did the same, "I'll see you in the morning." Both girls went back to their beds and were able to fall asleep relatively easily, ready for their debut the next day.

"This is it," Peter tapped the drumsticks on his knee as the four sat back stage with the other contestants. They'd practiced all morning and even Kess, the eternal perfectionist, thought they sounded fantastic. "You ready J?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed, a slight edgy tinge still in her voice, "I'm mostly ready for a beer afterwards."

"We'll go straight to a bar as soon as we're done. I promise," John snickered.

"Ugh, don't look now but trouble with a capital A is heading over," Kess sighed exasperatedly as Amanda approached the band.

"This is so adorable, you guys look so cute pretending to be a real band," the blonde cooed sarcastically.

The last thing Jamie needed was someone else to psych her out. _I'm doing enough of that by myself,_ she rolled her eyes. "I think we can let the audience decide who is posing and who is for real," she gave Amanda a reproachful look, not in the mood for nonsense.

Peter bit his lip, he knew Jamie had a low tolerance for Amanda's catty comments and that Amanda could hold a grudge for a long time. Putting the two together in a situation where emotions could run high might not be the best thing. "It's ok hon, don't worry about it," he whispered into Jamie's ear.

Kess couldn't help but grin wide, _That is like pouring a bucket of water on a forest fire Pete_, she tried not to laugh.

"I'm not worried," Amanda shot Peter a sweet smile, "I won last year and after seeing the competition this year," she paused, looking pointedly at Jamie, "I know I'll take first place again."

John groaned audibly, his patience was beginning to dwindle. They had a show to do and he did not want his name as a musician to be tainted because of a petty argument. "Amanda," he surprised nearly everyone, including Kess, as he was usually so calm and quiet even a tense situation, "If you really had any talent then you wouldn't need to come over and try to sabotage our mental state."

Taken aback Amanda was speechless. Jamie let out a snort of laughter, "I think you've been told."

"Whatever," the flustered singer pushed back some loose bangs, "Just try not to get too mad when I win. Everyone knows your temper is unstable."

"Good luck!" Kess called after her, shaking her head.

"I don't think luck is enough to fix that train wreck," Jamie leaned forward, propping her head up with her arm.

"Don't worry babe," Peter pet her hair, "We'll do great."

"And remember," John joined in, "This is just the Music Festival at the Institute, it's not like it is some national show or American Idol or anything."

"It's all about fun," Kess added and fixed her purple half shirt, revealing her tan, toned abs. A local band's logo was printed on the top, the guitarist liked to promote local music whenever she was on stage. As much as she loved fashion it was important to be comfortable during a show and with her short tee and dark, holey jeans she would be.

"I know," Jamie grinned, "This will certainly be an interesting experience." Jamie was dressed like her friend, in soft, light blue jeans and a white t-shirt, a red plaid heart printed in the lower corner. It was a gift from Peter for their last Valentine 's Day and made her smile every time she put it on.

The larger-than-life mutant wore one of his many baseball tees, grey with dark grey sleeves and a bright blue fish on the front. "No one's even going to see me," he complained when Kess told him he was not allowed to wear one of his white tees.

"Pete, I'm not putting you in heels and make-up," she giggled, "I just want you to match the rest of us. Plus half your tees have holes in them. I'm sure we'll have tons of pictures taken anyway, believe me you'll thank me when it's over."

"Do what she says Ruskie," Jamie snickered, "She'll beat you up if you question her fashion sense." In the end Peter had conceded and even admitted to liking how he looked.

As usual John had worn jeans, complete with holes in the knees, a teal striped shirt and black vest. Altogether they looked like they belonged on stage and would be able to do all the jumping and strumming necessary.

While they waited backstage they could hear the announcements and clapping for the other contestants, gauging their competition. Two other bands, made up of students from the high school classes, did fairly well but were not anything to write home about. "They sounded ok," Jamie pointed when the second left the stage.

"I guess so," Kess shrugged, "They need more practice though, the song they played is a great one but they sounded a little sloppy. Their bassist needs to be steadier, he went too fast and that sort of rushed their harmony. The guitar was pretty good but the drummer seems shy or something. He wasn't very energetic, probably just new and needs to build up his confidence."

Jamie shook her head, "I can't believe you can tell all that from one song."

"It comes with the job," her suitemate looked happy with herself.

"Well everyone the contest is almost over, we just have two more groups for you to hear. Please put your hands together for last year's winner Amanda Hilton!" Jean introduced the solo crooner. The crowd clapped loudly and the blonde singer grinned widely as she took her place on stage.

Since they were the next group in line Jamie and her friends were able to watch from the wings as Amanda began to sing _Naturally_ by Selena Gomez.

"Oh man they play this song on the radio constantly," Peter groaned quietly, "I hear it every time someone comes into the garage."

"I kind of like it," Jamie admitted, "But only when it's on the radio."

"I know Amanda's butchering it," Kess sat on an amp and checked her guitar for the hundredth time, "It's probably because she can't breathe in that dress." The blonde mutant was dressed in a tight pink mini dress, her hair piled on top of her head in curls. Even Jamie had to admit she looked good but the top was so tight it was constricting her lungs, making her sound strained.

At the end of the song Amanda receive a huge applause, all smiles as she walked back to the wings. "That song was for you Pete," she winked, totally ignoring Jamie's presence.

"Woah girl," Kess took Jamie wrist when she noticed her hand ball into a fist, "Let's beat her on the stage, _then _you can beat her up backstage," she lightened her friend's mood.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything," Jamie whispered back , the hint of a smirk in her voice, "That girl just likes to press my buttons."

"I've said it before babe," the serpentine guitarist gave her friend a look and a sassy smile, "She's got nothing on you."

"I'll second that," Peter wrapped his arm around Jamie and kissed her hard, bending her backwards as Jean quieted the crowd.

"Hey there Tiger," Jamie laughed, taking a quick peek at Amanda who, after seeing their display, was fuming in the corner. _I know I never have to worry about Peter, _Jamie told herself happily, _But it does feel good when he does things like that. I guess it just reminds me that I'm the only girl for him. _Jamie loved when Peter took her in his arms; he was usually a reserved, calm person, not one for public displays of affection. However, every so often he would sweep her off her feet, his firm biceps squeezing around Jamie's shoulders or his strong hands wrapped around her hips.

The Canadian mutant took a moment to observe her boyfriend lovingly as he went over their song in his head. He may love his white tees and jeans but he looked fantastic when he dressed up a little. Even though this was not a fancy occasion Jamie still liked looking at him, his muscular arms outlined by the fashionable t-shirt. His hair had grown a little longer over the months and Jamie knew Peter was itching to get it cut. He preferred a short cut because he did not have to worry about any pieces falling in his eyes while he worked on cars. That was another thing Jamie admired about her boyfriend; he had a very simplistic taste and favored necessity over opulence. She could relate to that even though she had been growing attached to her make-up and nice clothes. _I'm an outdoors kind of girl at heart_, Jamie mused, _That's probably one reason why we make such a great match. _She was shaken from her thoughts as Jean announced her band.

"It is my pleasure to introduce our final group. Veterans both on the battlefield and the stage let's hear it for The Greater Illusion!" Jean clapped along with the audience as the four students took their places.

Just like her first mission Jamie felt a spike of nervous energy then forced herself to calm down. The lights were bright and she tried to ignore the sea of faces staring at her. John took the center microphone, his green bass fitting into hands as if it was a part of his body. On both sides of him Jamie and Kess each took their own microphone for back-up vocals and on a platform just behind them Peter sat at the drums, a confident look in his eyes.

Jamie met his gaze for a moment and he nodded to her, letting her know it was all going to go well. "Thank you everyone," John waved and tuned his instrument, "We're happy to be here and hope you're enjoying yourselves," a cheer went up among the crowd and Jamie felt the excitement in her blood, "That's what I like to hear, well we're The Greater Illusion and hope you love our song as much as we do." John stepped on a button on the stage and music that Kess had prerecorded on a keyboard started to pound through the speakers.

"Watch out here I come," John began as Jamie and Kess plucked their instruments, John doing the same. The crowd recognized the song and went wild as Peter joined in on _You Spin Me Round_ by Dead or Alive.

John was their lead singer, his deep, smooth voice sending a tingle across Kess' shoulders. She loved hearing him sing and this song was even more fun because both she and Jamie were a part of it. While John sang most of the lyrics the girls answered him with "All I know is that to me you look like you're lots of fun, open up your loving arms, watch out here I come". Jamie had been apprehensive to sing but when she heard her voice blend with her sister's she loved it. The crowd danced and hooted as they played, putting their own rock spin on the 80s hit.

Even on stage there was clear chemistry between John and his girlfriend. As they rocked they sang to each other, if anyone ever doubted their relationship, they were wrong. Kess felt the music in her blood, the upbeat tempo making her smile, the happy melody making her move with the song. They sounded fantastic; no one could deny it, not even Amanda or Christy. The shouts from the crowd were evidence of their talent. Even though Jamie had only been playing for a few months she did a great job. Kess had taken the more complicated parts because she had much more experience but Jamie's part was still for a skilled musician. It had taken weeks of practice and more bloody fingertips than she wanted to admit to, but Jamie had mastered the music and was proud of herself.

"You got it girl, seriously that was a great set," Kess had told her after she played the whole song perfectly. Jamie knew her friend wouldn't lie to her or even soften the blow if she had messed up; having Kess' approval meant the most to her.

At the end of their song the audience went crazy, the applause echoed through the auditorium like thunder and Jamie's smile went from ear to ear. "Encore!" the crowd shouted as The Greater Illusion hurried off the stage, still taking bows, and Jean replaced them.

"Alright settle down," she laughed, "Our judges are voting now and in a few minutes we will have the name of the winner of the second annual Xavier Institute Music Festival." Music played through the speakers, reminiscent of the Spring Formal that had taken place a few weeks before, as the judges voted. A judging panel was made up of students and teacher who also took into account the audience's reaction to the contestants.

Jamie couldn't stop fidgeting she was so excited, adrenaline was still coursing through her and she wanted to get back on stage to answer the call of encore. "We so have this," Kess repeated to herself, "We do, we have it."

"You seem pretty confident," John laughed, rubbing the back of her neck, "But really, that was excellent guys. Jamie you did an amazing job, you too Pete."

"Hitting things is my specialty," Peter winked, making Jamie laugh out loud.

"Hey at least you're good at something," she patted his cheek.

"Ok we have the results," Jean held up a white envelope and all the contestants backstage crossed their fingers. "Third place goes to Hi-Fi Revolution!" There was cheering on one half of the auditorium where most of the high school students were gathered. "Congratulations, and second place goes to Hilary Frankel!" More applause on the other side of the room, Hilary was a talented singer, just two years ahead of Jamie's class. "Ok this is the big moment everyone!" Jean paused for dramatic effect then read the winner's name, "And we have a tie! Amanda Hilton and The Greater Illusion are tied for first place. That means we're going to have a tie-breaker. Each group will do one more song and we'll let the audience decide who gets the title of Xavier Institute Music Festival Champion!"

"What song will we do?" Jamie asked, she was happy to play again but she had not practiced other songs as much as she had practice _You Spin Me Round_.

"I know which one," Kess answered instantly, "I know we haven't played it a lot but it's the perfect song."

Amanda went on stage first, following up her rendition of _Naturally_ with _From The Bottom of My Broken Heart_ by Britney Spears. "Oh God," Kess rolled her eyes, "I didn't like this song even when it was popular."

"Another love song for you Pete?" John whispered to his friend with a grin.

"Talk about beating a dead horse," Peter mumbled back.

Amanda's song faired only so-so. Britney Spears may not be Whitney Houston but even her music needed more talent than the blonde had to offer. Her constricting clothing did not help either, making her voice sound more high and whiney than sweet and soulful. She received a round of applause but Jamie knew it was nothing compared to their set.

"What a beautiful performance," Jean clapped when Amanda was done, "The Greater Illusion will now perform their song, after which we will decide the winning group."

"Good luck Jamie," Amanda hissed ferociously, "You'll need it."

"Don't count on it," Jamie tuned her guitar before she hurried on stage with her friends.

This time instead of taking a back up mic Kess took the center one. When she first started performing she had not had the confidence in her voice to sing for anyone, much less in front of an audience, but over the years that had changed and now she felt as natural at the mic as she did at the guitar. Peter started them off on the drums and instantly the audience knew the song, shouting with excitement as Jamie followed up on the guitar and Kess sang "Saw him dancing there by the record machine, I knew he must have been about 17. Beat was going strong, playing my favorite song and I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me. And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me, singing…"

The rest of the group joined in with "I love Rock n' Roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby, I love Rock n' Roll, so come on take your time and dance with me." Jamie got happy shivers as she played, with Kess singing she took on the lead guitar role and let her fingers do what they had been trained for.

Kesskallome smiled as wide as she could. Joan Jett was a personal idol to her and this was one song she had spent hours playing. They paused while Peter continued on the drums, the steady beat mixed with their chanting voices was like candy to her. Kess started up on the guitar again as they burst into the chorus and then Jamie took a solo, her fingers shaking as they pressed hard against the frets and giving the audience goose-bumps. The crowd clapped in time with the song joining in on the final chorus. It was clear that they had won the contest, Jamie's solo alone was enough to give them first place.

Amanda's glare burned into Jamie's shoulder but she paid the blonde no attention as the two groups gathered on stage to hear the verdict. Sweating, breathing heavy and grinning like idiots Kess and Jamie held each other's hands as Jean took the mic.

"This has been the most amazing Music Festival of all time," she cheered, "The singing was top notch and the musicians were fantastic, but there can only be one first place winner. Both groups were wonderful but this year's Xavier Institute Music Festival Champion is…The Greater Illusion!"

The audience sent up an enormous cheer, Kess and Jamie both jumped, shouting in excitement while John went to receive their trophy. "Thank you everyone this was an amazing show and we hope to be back next year. Thanks again!"

"We were amazing!" Kess jumped on her boyfriend, arms wrapped around his neck as they moved off stage.

"You did great babe," he kissed her on the cheek, "Every word was perfect." John had had a hard time convincing her she had a voice meant for singing when they first started playing together. He was proud of his girlfriend for overcoming her self-consciousness, she proved to be even more an asset to the band that she had been before.

"I know," she laughed, "We were all incredible though, Jamie you on the guitar…I have no words. I am so proud and happy for you." Kesskallome admired how quickly Jamie learned to the play, her dedication to perfection on stage was similar to her dedication in the Danger Room.

"Thanks girl!" Jamie gave her half-sister a tight hug, "I couldn't have done it without you." Being a musician was outside Jamie's sphere of comfort but she had practiced night and day until she was confident in herself. Her sister had been her teacher and personal cheerleader, encouraging Jamie the whole way. _I learn more and more with every passing day at the Institute_, Jamie realized happily, _It's hard to imagine that just a few years ago I was hitchhiking across the wilderness by myself. I never would have expected to meet people as great as Kess, John and Jubilee. And if you had asked me five years ago if I thought I would be engaged, I would have laughed._ A warm feeling of contentment bloomed in Jamie's stomach as she celebrated with her friends and posed for pictures for the school newsletter.

"You must be one good teacher Kess," Peter pat the raven-haired student on the head, "You made gold out of my girl."

"Aw she had it in her the whole time," Kess explained as they gathered up their instruments, "Really she learned so fast I thought maybe we'd had her mutation wrong all this time."

Jamie was about to reply but she saw Amanda strutting past, an angry look on her face, teeth gritting so tightly they might crack. "Hey Mandy," Jamie called, "Thanks for the luck." Amanda's face turned as red as a beet and she looked like she would explode.

"Ignore them girl you were amazing," Christy hurried up to her friend and led her away, "They must have bribed the judges or something."

"You are such a trouble maker," Kess shook her head at Jamie.

"It's in my nature," the sassy mutant replied with a shrug and a grin.

Just as John promised after they put their instruments away the group high tailed it to a bar just outside the city. "Now this is what I call an end to a good day," Jamie sat back in her chair and downed the first glass at once.

Peter refilled her mug, "I second that," he agreed, "That was one show we put on." Peter had put on a confident face for Jamie; he knew his support would help as much as band practice, but he had been quite apprehensive himself. _I've spent plenty of afternoons watching John and his band play but that doesn't qualify me as a drummer. I'm just glad we were able to pull it off_, he savored his beer, letting the alcohol dissolve the tenseness in his stomach.

"I mean, we're The Greater Illusion, of course it was going to be amazing," Kess let out a cocky laugh, "We have to call Christian and Jubilee and tell them all about it tomorrow too."

"When do they get back from their year abroad?" Jamie asked. Over the years she had been at the Institute she'd grown close not only to Kess but also to Jubilee and Ali and several other people, giving her the warm compassion and friendship she had always lacked.

"It's April now so they should be back in June I think," John answered, he and Christian had been friends for years, their relationship more like that of brothers than just buddies.

"Good, maybe we can take a little vacation or something then," Jamie mused. After her trip away from the mansion she was glad to be back but the spirit of travel was in her. She had spent so much of her time roaming from place to place that occasionally it was hard to stay in one city. The mission she had been on also sparked her curiosity for distant lands. International travel was now an option for the adventurous mutant and she could not wait to see her next battle.

"Where do you want to go babe?" Peter draped his arm across her shoulders, snacking on peanuts and sipping his beer.

"I don't know, some place far away though."

"Someone's itching to get out of New York," the telepath laughed, "We'll see what we can do."

"Maybe Tahiti or the Bahamas," Kess said wistfully, her bangs framing her caramel face in the low light of the bar, "We can just sit out on the beach in the sun, maybe go swimming. You can surf," she nodded to her boyfriend.

"Man what I wouldn't give to be out on the waves again," John sighed, remembering the summers when he was younger, hitting the water on the California coast.

"I didn't know you could surf," Jamie mentioned as she started her third beer. She was much less affected by alcohol than her friends and could handle more drinks without it dulling her senses. "That's so awesome. I want to learn one day."

"After you learn to snowboard?" Peter moved some of Jamie's hair out of her eyes. He may like to keep his neatly buzzed but he loved Jamie's playful look.

"Whichever comes first," the Canadian mutant grinned widely, "You know me, I go with the flow."

The next morning when Jamie woke up she did not feel like getting out of bed, she yawned and rolled over, cuddling up to her pillow. Birds chirped outside her window and sunlight filtered in through the curtains, shining brightly over Jamie's closed eyes. Just as she was about to force herself up the light disappeared, leaving her face cool, and Jamie heard the sound of someone closing her curtains.

"We are not doing anything today," Kess flopped onto her half-sister's bed, black hair tied up in a bun.

"Is that your decree?" Jamie mumbled happily, she was certainly ok with it if it was.

"Yes," the Egyptian giggled, "Let's just have a day in bed." The students had just put their midterm exams behind them and finals were looming in the distance. Between classes, band practice, giving music lessons and going to training Kess was exhausted. She usually spent Sunday catching up on her work but this weekend she would be able to get some rest.

"Sounds perfect, we can put in movies and not have to open a single book," Jamie sat up and grabbed her remote.

"Sweet I'm going to grab some DVDs," Kesskallome hurried back to her room.

"I'll go get us some snacks," the Canadian mutant put on a robe and went to the kitchen, gathering junk food and diet sodas to keep in the mini fridge she had. When she returned to her room Kess was already there with a basket of nail polish on the floor and an array of movies spread across the covers.

"I told the guys we are taking a girl's day and that they are only allowed in if they really need us," the serpentine student said, "And if you want I can do your nails too."

"Oh nice, I love when you give me manicures," Jamie laughed and set the food down, getting back in bed with her sister after putting _2Fast 2 Furious_ in her DVD player.

"Well buddy we have the day to ourselves," John flipped their television on, still in bed and with no intention of moving.

"Oh yeah? What are the girls up to?" Peter rolled over so he could see the screen and grabbed a book on his nightstand. He was studying for the advanced auto degree in his technical training class and was learning about jet maintenance. The Russian mutant figured it would come in handy since he planned on staying with the X-men full time.

"Girl stuff I guess," the telepath shrugged and pulled some of his own homework out of his school bag. John had every intention of remaining a member of the X-men team but would also be pursuing his career as a record executive, hoping to one day take his father's place at Full Diamond Records. However, there was very little chance that he would get much done today, it was a lazy Sunday and not many students had the energy for academics. "Movies and make-up, that sort of thing."

"Gotcha, I'm glad we're down here then. The smell of their nail polish gives me a headache," the larger-than-life student laughed.

"I think I've inhaled so much it doesn't affect me anymore," John snickered, "That and I think I've lost my short term memory."

Peter snorted, "I don't know how those girls do it. They must have a gene that makes them immune or something."

"Whatever it is, we definitely didn't get it." John tried to concentrate on his work for a few minutes but it was impossible. The game station on top of their TV caught his eye and he could not resist. "Hey, how about a test to see who's still the _Midnight Club_ champion," he turned to his roommate.

"You'll have to get Jamie down here then, she kicks my ass every time we play," Peter smirked but pulled his desk chair towards the TV as John did the same.

"Hey, they get to giggle and watch chick-flicks all day, we can have some guy time," the L.A. native inserted the game. The two students raced for hours to see who could beat the other the most.

After they had each won a total of six times the guys decided to call it a draw. "We can share the title until Jamie steals it from me again," Peter dipped a potato chip in French onion dressing.

"You and J have things going pretty good, don't you?" John started on his second slice of pizza. They had considered making a frozen pizza in the oven but neither John nor Peter were very skilled in the kitchen and chose to order one instead.

"I'll say man, she's the best. It feels good to know that I have that part of my life in place. There's so much uncertainty here with the day-to-day and missions but I like knowing that when I come home at night, she'll always be there. It's one thing I don't have to worry about and makes me happier than I could have imagined," Peter smiled to himself, he loved talking about Jamie but did not want to bore his friend, "Sorry for going on."

"Don't worry about it buddy, it's me, you don't have to apologize," John assured his roommate. They had always had a good relationship, John knew that if he ever needed to talk things out Peter would be there for him to bounce ideas off of, and John would do the same for Peter. "I know what you mean too. I know I don't have to worry about ever losing Kess, just like you and Jamie." John frowned, _That's not quite right though. I almost lost her on that last mission and there was nothing I could do about it._ The feelings of inadequacy came back to the haunt the telepath. No matter how strong or smart he was it would still be less than Peter or Jamie's ability on the battlefield. _If it hadn't been for Jamie, Kess would be dead right now_, he shivered.

"You ok?" the Russian mutant waved a hand in front of his roommate's face.

"Oh, yeah," John shook his head, shutting away his inner doubts, "Sorry I was just thinking about stupid stuff."

"Like what?" Peter pressed tentatively. He did not want to push his friend to talk about something personal, but he knew from experience that it was better to voice an aggravating thought than let it eat at you inside.

John pushed his sandy hair back from his face, "I don't know, I just think back to the mission in January sometimes and it bothers me. When Kess flew out that window I couldn't do anything to stop it. If it weren't for Jamie I never would have seen her again. And even after they had disappeared into the sky, I still couldn't get any kind of revenge or anything. Not against Magneto. It just makes me feel a little useless, that's all. I know that's not true but still, I can't protect Kess from everything. I don't like that," he admitted. John had not told Kesskallome about his fears. He knew what she would say, that things would have turned out alright somehow or that there were missions when he had been in danger and she had been the helpless one. But it was not the same, as a man John felt a need to protect her in every situation.

Peter nodded silently, he could see where John was coming from and understood. "You have to remember though, that the dangerous situations we are in are very out of the ordinary. If Kess was a regular girl, with no mutation you would be able to do everything for her. But that's not the case. We go on dangerous missions and there's no guarantee for any of us. Not even Jamie, as much as I hate to admit that. She's had malfunctions with her powers that the rest of us haven't. Asteroid M may have been one time that Jamie's abilities were the most important, but there are plenty of other times when you were the one saving our asses."

"I know, it's not that I'm totally incapable of anything. It's just that one time. When Kess needed someone to save her, it wasn't me," John did not want to put a damper on their day but it felt good to talk to Peter. He appreciated having a friend to listen. They were both masculine men and spent most of their time together joking around or working on cars in the garage, but whenever the one needed a reassuring shoulder, the other was there.

"Hey, that girl of yours is one tough cookie, she wouldn't like to hear you saying she needed to be saved," Peter gave John a sarcastic look, making his friend crack a grin. "But for real, that situation was very unique. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to anything more than you. Jamie and Logan are the only ones who could survive a fall from that high and only Jamie would be able to save another person. You can't feel inadequate next to her because she's virtually indestructible. Our mutations make us more powerful than regular humans, but not necessarily more powerful than each other."

"You're right," John exhaled deeply, "And it's Magneto, if he was an easy guy to take down he wouldn't still be running free. I guess I just need to train harder to be prepared the next time." He had not totally banished his insecurity but John forced himself to forget about them for now. They were having an easy day of video games and TV and he refused to let it be ruined.

"Yeah, you're looking pretty weak in the Danger Room," Peter put another game in the station, giving his friend a hard time as they prepared for more racing.

"Hey I can still kick your ass muscle-man," John smirked and focused on the television screen.

The girls spent the morning and afternoon laughing together, snacking on unhealthy food and going through their movie collection. Jamie introduced Kess to more action movies than she could count and on the flip side discovered that she really loved _Bridget Jones' Diary_.

As Kess painted a bright yellow onto Jamie's nails the Canadian native thought back to the dream she had shared with her suitemate. "I really want to know what it meant," she voiced her thoughts.

"So do I, but sometimes dreams don't mean anything. Sometimes I think they're just there to mess with your head," Kess explained, sounding somewhat exasperated. Jamie could tell her friend had spent time going over the dream too, but had not come up with anything.

"It's just so weird that we both had it, I think that has to mean something."

"Yeah, you're right about that," the Egyptian nodded as Jamie put in _Sahara_, "I mean we can tell the Professor about it but I don't think he'll know anything. Honestly, we might just have to wait and see if our subconscious reveals anything else to us."

"Do you think it could have to do with Sabertooth?" Jamie mused, seeing if she couldn't work out an answer just by talking, "Since we both had the dream and he's our main connection as family…"

"You might be on to something there," Kess agreed, moving on to Jamie's toes, "But I don't know what anything in the dream actually meant. The sandstorm, the sky, whatever ominous feeling was behind us. And I don't know what any of that has to do with Dad, I mean Sabertooth."

Jamie's heart softened for a moment. She could see that Kesskallome was conflicted in her relationship with her biological father. Jamie related to that, she had come to terms in a way with where she came from and the fact that she was a test tube baby, but there was still a deep sense of loss. She had secretly hoped she would find a mother and father, maybe even siblings, that she had been separated from when she was a child. Unfortunately that dream was gone now and she could never get it back.

Kesskallome was annoyed at herself for the way she felt about Sabertooth. _He's never been in my life I don't know why I have this stupid attachment to him._ The Egyptian had gone her entire life only seeing her father maybe a handful of times but there was still a part of her that was soft for Sabertooth. He had never treated her badly and even expressed that he was open to her companionship. It aggravated her that she was so weak on the inside when it came to her family. Kess thought about the letter from her aunt, sitting folded in her desk drawer. She still had not written back and had not even begun to think about what she would say.

"Hey," Jamie touched her friend's shoulder, "I know our situations aren't exactly the same but if you ever want to talk about Sabertooth or anything, I'm here and I'll probably be able to understand you the best." Kess had been the most amazing friend Jamie could ever ask for, if there was anything she could do to help her sister, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"I know babe," Kess gave Jamie a grateful smile, "And the same goes for you. But that's enough heavy talk for now. This is supposed to be a relaxing, chilled-out day."

"Oh right I forgot," Jamie laughed just as a knock came at her door. "Come in," she called, wrapping herself in a baggy sweater as Kess put on her pink kimono robe.

"Sorry to disturb your girl time," Peter opened the door and the girls could see John behind him, "But we've got a new mission."

"Really!" Jamie launched herself out of her bed, beyond excited. She'd been itching to get her next assignment and prove herself even more. Her shaggy hair fell in her eyes but she was too exhilarated to even notice.

"Yeah, we're heading to the Professor's office right now," John told them. The guys seemed to have been having a day similar to their girlfriends'. Both were dressed in sweats, probably what they had slept in, and still had bed hair that was only slightly tamed.

"Do you know where?" Kess traded her robe for a sweatshirt and slipped her feet into flip flops as the four walked downstairs.

"We'll get that info in a minute," Peter answered, "We just got a message that there's a mission leaving in three hours and it's only the four of us."

"Awesome!" Jamie's heart was beating a mile a minute, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. This experience would be very different from her first mission. Instead of having weeks to prepare her body and mind Jamie would have to show the Professor that she could be put in any situation at any time and always be ready.

"Good you all came," Xavier greeted the four X-men.

Peter was always happy to see the Professor, a man he had come to respect more than anyone else. Even though Peter had been at the Institute for nearly nine years the Professor still looked the same as he had the day Peter met him. "Hey you call we answer," he took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of Xavier's desk.

"I'm glad," Charles nodded, "Now as I said it will be only you four this time. I have enough confidence in John's skill leading a mission to know that you will be successful. And I think the less authority you have to answer to, Jamie, the better you will fair," he grinned at the newest addition to the team. He made the comment light-heartedly but he also felt there was a truth to it. Jamie had proved herself to be a great team member, taking risks only when necessary and even getting along with Scott when their relationship had been prickly to say the least. However, Charles thought it would be good to give her change of dynamics, if Jamie did not feel she had to answer to someone like Scott she might take on more responsibility by herself.

"Thanks Professor," Jamie returned his look, she felt her spirit soar when he expressed confidence in her. Xavier had done so much for her she wanted to repay him and make him proud of her. Jamie's dedication to perfection in everything she did was one of her winning qualities and the Professor knew she would do her best.

"Of course," Xavier replied then began the mission briefing, "Your mission is in Tokyo. This is the peak month for the spring ski season and there has been a worry that a Chinese terrorist group, Ming Dragon, will make themselves known. This morning Mitsuo Takamura, owner of the Joetsu Kokusai Ski Resort contacted me and requested my help. He has learned from a trustworthy source that his resort will be attacked three days from now. I want you four to make sure this does not take place. Takamura will have a minimum of 20,000 guests and employees there and there's an additional possible 2,000 that will show up to use the mountain slopes but not the resort. Needless to say if Ming Dragon succeeds the consequences will be devastating. When you arrive Takamura will give you more details and then you are on your own. If you ever start to doubt yourselves, just remember the lives at stake."

"We will Professor," John took on his leadership role instantly, "When do we leave?"

"You have three hours to pack and obtain anything else you need. I recommend a trip to the city to get clothing suitable for skiing, I know you have been to Tokyo before," he looked to Kesskallome, "But the weather will be quite different this time."

"Point taken," the Egyptian mutant answered, "Jamie and I can take care of that while you guys prep the jet and we'll be ready to go."

"Very good," Charles agreed, "Good luck you four, though I'm certain you won't need it."

"No sweat Professor," Jamie gave him a confident nod as they left.

When they got back to their rooms Kess laid out the plan, "Shower then change into something comfy but appropriate, put out some other clothes because you don't know how long we will be there and then let's get going. I know there's a sports shop not far from here that has ski clothes and we can go there. The guys have their stuff taken care of so we don't need to worry about them."

"Got it," Jamie did as she was told, folding some sweats, jeans and long sleeved tees on her bed so when she got the rest of the equipment she'd need, she would be ready to pack. Being from Canada Jamie wasn't worried about getting cold so she dressed in jeans, a blue v-neck tee and a white sporty jacket. A few minutes later Kess entered her room in a similar outfit and the two girls hurried to pick up some winter wear and get on their way.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe we're going on another mission and in Tokyo no less," Jamie grinned from the co-pilot's seat, Peter had promised to teach her to fly the jet herself and this trip would serve as her first lesson.

"I love Tokyo so much, Japan is amazing," Kess agreed. The Egyptian mutant sat in one of the passenger seats with a book for her Philosophy of Education class, but it was hard to read when she was filled with so much anticipation. "Maybe we can stay for an extra day just to see the sights a bit."

"Well depending on how long this takes we might be here for Spring Break anyway," John reminded them, "We can stay at the resort after we save it, that's grounds for a discount don't you think?"

"That's my boy, always thinking one step ahead," Peter snickered as they zoomed over deep, blue ocean. The skies were clear and Peter could focus on explaining the different dials and read outs to Jamie. She was as fast a learner with the jet as she had been on the guitar, it was like machinery spoke to her in its own language. Peter was amazed at how well she understood the way everything worked. Jamie had never seen the Blackbird's engine or any of its inner workings but seemed to automatically recognize how it functioned. "Babe are you hiding something from me?" he asked his girlfriend, "Did you already know how to fly one of these?"

Jamie had to laugh, "I wish, if I could fly this thing already you know we would be gone every weekend," she replied, "So how much longer until we get to Tokyo?"

"About two hours," Peter informed her. They had been flying for hours already, John was snoring softly in his seat while Kess was curled up across two, her book open on the floor.

"I'll wake up the sleepyheads then," Jamie yawned a bit herself, grabbing a few energy drinks for herself and her friends.

As they began their descent into Tokyo Jamie focused herself on the mission at hand. They did not have that much information to go on at this point and she would have to be completely alert for anything suspicious. She had never dealt with any terrorist threats before but her friends had and explained to her how vital it was to be vigilant at all times. _I will be successful at this_, Jamie told herself, willing it to be true. She knew how important it was to be in top physical condition, at her very best, but Jamie had also learned how much of a difference her mental state made as well. If she could envision herself taking down the baddie and keeping her cool the whole time, she would be able to do it in reality. However, as calm and cool as she wanted to be she was still on fire inside with excitement. Jamie loved her training sessions and they had become even more intense with the inclusion of her new ability, but they were nothing compared to being in a real battle. The thought that she would get another chance to use her powers at their full capacity sent a tingle of exhilaration up her spine.

"Konnichiwa," Mitsuo Takamura met the four mutants at a private airport in Tokyo. Many of his resort guests chose to fly their personal planes to their vacation destination and Takamura had the airport built close to the Tokyo train station for easy access.

"Konnichiwa," John answered as Peter packed their bags into a golf cart that would take them to the station and on to the resort hotel.

"You have arrived earlier than I thought, thank you for that. The sooner this situation can be diffused, the sooner we can all go back to sleeping restfully at night."

"That's our job," the team's leader confirmed. John was a natural authority figure, able to lead his group with a firm, smart hand but also acting as constant encouragement. Like Peter said John always thought a few steps ahead of their enemy, making him able to anticipate a problem and act before an opportunity was missed.

Takamura led the four X-men to the resort via the Tokyo train system. They sat in a first-class dinner car, eating sushi, as their host explained the mission ahead of them. "One of my staff members brought a note to my attention; it had been left in the pocket of a tuxedo that was sent to the laundry room. We do not make a habit of reading our guests personal information but when it fell out and he saw what was written, well needless to say one must occasionally break one's own rules. Ming Dragon has incited small attacks all through Tokyo in the past two years, nothing very destructive, but they _have_ managed to avoid the authorities. However, what I am afraid they are planning for my resort will be much bigger. After the local police read the information I had they warned me to shut down the hotel and send everyone home but there is not enough time for that."

"What do you think Ming Dragon is planning?" Peter inquired as the train zipped past bare trees and a snowy landscape.

Mitsuo Takamura had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked thinner than it should, clearly whatever he expected to happen was worse than they had thought. "I believe they are going to try and take down the mountain," he told them in a quiet, but serious tone, "That would destroy the lift system and the entire resort at its base. Because we only found out a day and a half ago we don't have the ability to evacuate everyone in time. Not only would my staff and guests be killed but everything I have put all my effort and money into would be wiped out as well. I need you to stop these terrorists before they can do anything."

_Well at least he's honest_, Jamie thought to herself. Takamura seemed more upset about the investment he would lose than the lives of his staff. _But our job isn't to judge, it's to stop these bastards._

"We will save your resort as well as the people that stay there," John promised Takamura confidently, "The Professor sent us because we're the best he has, you don't have to worry anymore."

"Thank you," Takamura gave them a slim smile, "I knew Xavier would not let me down. When we arrive I will show you to a suite where you will be staying, after that you will have to let me know what you need. My entire staff is at your service."

"Great, we'll get set up in our room then I'm going to need to know what room the owner of that tuxedo was in…" John continued to go over plans with Takamura while Jamie sat back with Kess.

"He's pretty good at this isn't he?" she shot a look at John.

"Yeah, just wait until we get started," Kess replied, "He's pretty much amazing."

Jamie snickered a bit, having her sister near eased her restless spirit, "Of course _you _think so."

"Hey it's the truth," the serpentine mutant giggled, "Even if I hated him I'd have to admit that much."

"That's good. After that mission with Scott I've gotten a lot closer to him, but I still prefer John as a leader. I feel like I second guess myself when Scott is around, it's not that way with John." Jamie's relationship with Scott had greatly improved as he started to trust her more. Her job as the Auto Assistant Teacher had helped as well, but she sometimes still got annoyed with him. She knew John trusted her and if he was not confident in her abilities he would explain to her why he felt that way, instead of just benching her without a reason. Besides, they were friends and neither of them would do anything to hurt the other.

"Yeah, Scott's always like that, you just have to ignore it if you can. Honestly I still get that way around him too and I've been going on missions with him for years," Kess confided as the train neared the station, "But he is a good leader, he definitely has the experience."

"For sure," Jamie nodded, "I don't doubt his ability to lead, just his ability as a people-person."

Kess covered a laugh so their host would not see and think she did not take the mission seriously. "I think we all have our doubts about that," she whispered, "You're not alone."

_No I'm not,_ Jamie reminded herself as they were led to a suite on the top floor of the 30 story resort, _I have my friends and teammates with me. We will be together through this mission and everything else Life throws at me. _One thing she had learned from her time away from the Mansion was just how much her friends meant to her. She might still be a private person, but there was nothing more important to her than the people at her side. Just as she had promised never to leave Peter she also promised herself that she would never leave Kess again either.

"Ok," John started as he and Peter finished setting up their equipment, "The first thing I want to do is get a live feed from the room where the suspected terrorists are staying. Kess I'm going to get you inside the room so you can plant a mini cam and a few audio devices, sound good?"

"Sure," the Egyptian nodded, "Could we make up a reason for them to be out of the room?"

"Already got that covered," John continued, "One of the staff will have them leave so we can test the air for carbon monoxide, just a hoax but it will give us about ten minutes so be quick."

"What can we do?" Jamie was eager to be a part of the team and contribute however she could.

"We don't have a lot of time to waste but it might be good to get some ears out with the rest of the guests. For the next few hours you two should make your way through the lobby, restaurant and ski shop. If the terrorists are posing as guests that's where they'll be especially when we get them out of their room. Kess can join you later but I'll be here with the monitors until we make our next move. Is everyone ready?"

"You bet," Peter switched his white tee for a dark blue turtleneck with his jeans. If they were going to blend in with the crowd he would have to look the part of a guest as well.

Jamie put on a white, long sleeved tee and a fuzzy red vest as well as a white knit cap. The cap covered her ears so her com-link would be invisible. "Good luck girl, we'll see you in a bit," she waved to her friend as she and Peter headed down stairs.

"See you, be safe," Kess replied then changed into jeans a red polo, the name _Tiffany_ printed across the front, and put her hair up in a ponytail. One of the staff members would let her into the room and she would pretend to test the air levels while instead she placed audio devices in strategic places.

"Remember to let me know if you have any trouble," John packed her equipment into a small duffle bag.

"I know babe," she smiled, "I've done this before, keep your com on and we can confirm this stuff works," she pointed to the bag, "Now let's get to it."

John shook his head and grinned, he never needed to tell Kess to stay on task. When the staff member came and Kess left John took his seat at the desk he had covered with monitors and other equipment. Over the past few years he had taken to his position as a team leader very well. At first he had been nervous that everyone would rely on him but that had changed. John had confidence in himself and his teammates, he was used to being in their shoes and knew what to expect from someone in charge. The most important difference between John and Scott was that John always considered himself a teammate and never the boss. He was always on equal footing with his team and if anyone had a better idea he was prepared to go with it, instead of insisting on his own course of action.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience this should only take about ten minutes," the resort employee explained to the two men in room 512.

They looked unhappy but agreed to leave, "We can get a drink at the bar Lu," one told the other as they headed to the elevators.

"Thanks," Kess nodded to the employee then shut the door, immediately contacting Jamie on the com-link network. "Hey girl, get to the bar, the guys that just left are probably going to show up there in two minutes. One is about 5'6" and the other is maybe 5'10", both have short dark hair and the taller one has a scar going from his right ear down his neck. They were in jeans and both wore black jackets."

"Got it, we're in the restaurant now so we'll get to the bar. Thanks for the heads up," Jamie's voice sounded in her ear.

"No prob," Kess replied then got down to business. The first thing she wanted to do was get the mini-cam set up and looked around the room for the perfect place. "Jackpot," she climbed on top of a chair and unscrewed the grate to the air-shaft. It was placed just above the window and would offer a view of the whole room, even the front door so they could see who went in and out of the room. She taped it to the side of the shaft and contacted John to make sure the camera worked properly.

"Roger, I can see you," he returned, "Looking hot Medusa," he added with a smile in his voice.

"Enough to melt the snow?" she grinned devilishly and screwed the grate back on.

"You know it. Why don't you put a microphone by one of the beds and another inside the closet."

"As you wish," Kess did as John had asked. She put one microphone underneath the bed farthest from the window, one taped to the ceiling of the closet and a third inside the TV cabinet. They would be able to pick up audio from anywhere in the room. After testing all the microphones Kess left the room but did not see the men waiting to get back inside.

"They are probably still at the bar," John informed her when she got back to the room. More monitors had been set up since she left, giving John a feed from the resort's security cameras as well. "You should get down there with Jamie but keep your hair down and wear glasses or something so they don't recognize you."

"Got it, are you sure you'll be ok up here alone?" Kess felt bad leaving John. One pair of eyes to watch all the feeds did not seem like enough.

"I'll be fine and you will be back in a bit anyway," he opened a coke and got comfortable, "Be careful down there."

"I will, and let me know if you need anything." Kess put on a pair of skinny jeans and a thick, emerald sweater. She brushed her long hair out and let the wispy bangs obscure her face and added a pair of black rimmed glasses. Kess had 20/20 vision but the glasses would change her appearance enough that no one would recognize her, the men had only seen her for a second anyway. After describing them to John as she had to Jamie, Kess left to join her teammates at the bar.

"They should be here any second," Jamie said softly to Peter, "Kess said about two minutes." The pair had moved from the restaurant to bar and ordered a round of drinks to blend in. Jamie sipped a hot chocolate with a splash of kahlua while Peter drank a white Russian, something his girlfriend had found very amusing.

"My eyes are open," Peter replied, they kept their conversation quiet so it would just sound like background noise. The snowy slopes outside and the warmth from the fire inside reminded Peter of his home and the trip he had taken there with Jamie. Watching his girlfriend gave him the same nostalgic feeling. She looked adorable in her white hat, tassels hanging down to her shoulders. It was just like when they were in Russia together, bundled up in sweaters with noses as red as apples. "This place makes me miss home," he smiled at her, drinking slowly.

"Me too," the Canadian mutant met his gaze, "I cannot wait to see your mother again, and Illyana." Realizing she had no mother, father or siblings had made Jamie value the relationship she had started with Peter's family. Mrs. Rasputin sent her different Russian recipes for her to try and Illyana emailed her nearly every week. Their love and affection warmed Jamie to the core and that feeling consoled her when she started to feel down about her own lack of biological family.

"I know, Christmas seems so far away," Peter always missed his family, seeing them once a year was not enough. His devotion to school and the X-men team was very important to him, something he would not give up for anything, but it kept him away from his family more than he liked.

"Maybe we can see them over the summer," Jamie could sense how her boyfriend was feeling, "We could go for a week when there are no-." She stopped suddenly when she saw the reflection of two men that matched Kess' description in the mirror behind the bar. They entered through a different door, not the one from the restaurant and Jamie was instantly focused on her objective.

"I see them too," Peter smiled, making it look like they were talking about a day on the slopes, "The one with the scar is hard to miss."

"That's for sure."

The men only had one casual look at Peter and Jamie before ordering drinks. They talked softly together but with Jamie's enhanced senses she could hear their conversation clearly.

"Do you think that bit about the carbon monoxide is true?" Lu asked the scar-faced man.

"Probably, but even if it's not they won't find anything in the room. It's all been moved to the base," Scar answered, sipping a beer and staring at the line of liquor bottles.

"Does Kwan know? He asked me yesterday when things would get underway," Lu continued, he seemed more talkative than his cohort which was good news for Jamie.

"No, and I told him that it would be tomorrow night at 11," Scar answered in an annoyed tone, "That kid does not listen to anything I say. I want to keep him as uninformed as possible. He's a moron."

"Hey that's what we get for hiring a Korean," Lu downed the last of his beer then ordered another, "But he knows how to make one hell of a bomb."

"Well maybe he can go down with his creation then," Scar poured Lu's second beer down the sink, "You drink too much. Let's go back to the room then see Huang, he should have the map finished soon then we can get started with the final preparations." Lu looked unhappy that his drink had been wasted but followed Scar back upstairs just as Kess joined her friends.

"That was them for sure," Jamie gulped the rest of her hot chocolate, "Am I right?"

"You got it," Kess sat next to Peter, "Did you find anything out?"

"I could only hear bits but Jamie got the whole thing didn't you?" Peter eyed his girlfriend; her abilities came in handy in all kinds of situations.

"Yeah, I'll tell you upstairs though, they went back to their room so we should probably join John," Jamie told her partners.

"Let's get up there then," Kess left some money at the bar for the drinks then the three mutants got back to their suite as fast as they could.

After Jamie relayed the conversation to her friends they discussed their next possible steps. "I think we need to get in touch with this Kwan," John began, "Or at least identify him. If things get tricky we might be able to use him to our advantage."

"Nothing motivates you more to turn on your teammates then knowing they're prepared to sacrifice you," Kess shivered a bit. Kwan was terrorist and deserved a punishment but it always disturbed her to hear people treat others so callously.

"Exactly," John nodded, "I have a feed on them back in the room but they aren't doing much. Scar is on his laptop but I can't see the screen and Lu is just watching TV."

"Not quite what I was expecting from a terrorist," Peter raised an eyebrow, "He either underestimates how complicated their plan is or he's a seasoned pro at this."

"I hope it's not the latter but I'm afraid it might be," Jamie piped up, "The way he was talking it sounded like he had done this before."

"I agree with you Jamie," John brought up something on their computer's screen, "I took a screen shot of his face and I'm pretty sure Scar has been a part of at least three other terrorist attacks using explosives, one of them was at a U.S. embassy." The telepath clicked on another file from the F.B.I. "The Profiler that worked on that case said he was experienced as well. From what I can tell he uses the same method every time which might be a good thing. He plants bombs in groups instead of having them all spread out and they are always around support structures. That means we can probably protect the resort, we'll just up security in those places, but we are going to have to get creative with the mountain itself. I honestly don't know how they are planning on doing that."

"Maybe it's not so much taking the mountain down but causing an avalanche," Jamie proposed tentatively, "That would obliterate the resort by itself." She knew she was an asset in a fight but she also wanted to contribute when it came to thinking a plan out, not just being the brawn.

"Yeah and trying to blow up a whole mountain would take a lot more supplies right? If they were buying that much explosive material we probably would have heard about it sooner," Kess said.

"You have a point there," John considered, "But either way we need to find every explosive. What we should do first is figure out where this 'base' is. Pete, why don't you get a list of guests and see if you can't find Kwan or Huang. I'll stick with the monitor for now, you never know when something knew will come up."

"Especially Lu," Jamie pulled off her white cap and ran a hand through her hair, "He was a talkative one, I think there's a good chance he'll say something else."

"Got it, I'll keep an eye on him," John printed out a few documents and handed them to his friends, "These are detailed maps of the resort grounds, the mountain and the local area. Kess and Jamie why don't you see if you can't find the base just by looking for it. I doubt it would be on the mountain but the resort has a shuttle that goes into the small town. That might be your best place to start, any abandoned looking buildings or small shacks would make a good base."

"Got it," Jamie looked over the map, "We will get on this right away."

"Change your clothes too," John reminded her, "Just in case they remember you from the bar."

"Boy I didn't realize how much changing there was involved in this stuff," Jamie stretched when she and Kess got off the shuttle in the small town, "You looked good in those glasses by the way."

"Thanks," Kess grinned up at her friend, "I kind of like how they look but they're annoying to wear."

"I bet," the Canadian native zipped up her blue jacket, it had a high neck with lots of zippers and Jamie had fallen in love with it at the ski shop in New York. The jacket had a sporty look to it but was insulated and kept her warm. "So where should we head first?"

"Let's head south a little, it looks like the residential area is in the opposite direction and they would probably have already noticed unusual activity," Kesskallome tugged on the tassels of her brown, knit hat. She had also changed out of her sweater for a warmer, forest green coat with fuzzy lining and a brown scarf. Jamie might not feel the biting cold that badly but Kess was a different story.

The girls strolled along the streets, talking and laughing while keeping their eyes and ears open. As they walked further and further from the residential area they slowed their conversation, growing more intent on observation. Jamie could hear snippets of speech all around them but nothing that she found important. "Wait a sec," she stopped in her tracks and listened closely. Kess knew better than to speak and waited until Jamie told her what she heard. "Something about C-4," she whispered, "I think it's our guys."

"Can we get closer?" Kess returned, searching for a building that the voices could be coming from. She had enhanced senses as well but they were nothing compared to Jamie, for all they knew their targets could be a mile away.

"Yeah, it's coming from this direction, let's just stay in the shadows," Jamie wove between shops and restaurants, trees and underbrush with Kess in tow. She slowed to a stop in a grove of pine trees and pointed to a clearing where there stood a fairly large shed. On the other side of the shed was a craft shop that sold wooden figurines and other knick-knacks to tourists. "They must not use the tool shed much," Jamie told her friend, "But I'm sure that's where they are. I can even smell the burnt wires."

"They must have already started building the bombs," the Egyptian replied then checked their coordinates. "John," she used the com-link, "We've found the base, it's behind a tourist shop on Takahana Avenue. Do you want us to get closer?"

"Only Huang and Kwan are inside," Jamie joined the exchange.

"Not yet but stay where you are. I'm going to send Pete there then you guys can ambush them. I'd rather it be three against two than two against four. Lu and Scar are still in their room and show no signs of leaving but they could bolt at any moment."

"They said they'd go to the base later, so tell Peter to hurry," Kess pulled out a small pair of binoculars.

"I will, no worries Medusa," John's voice always calmed Kess, "Take out Huang if you can but let's try and get Kwan to work with us. And be careful, you don't want to set off any premature explosions."

"That's for sure," she nodded even though he could not see her, "Alright tell Peter to let us know when he's close and we will meet him in front of Mai's Sweets, it's on the same street."

"Roger, he'll be there in twenty minutes. Stay safe."

"You need these?" Kess offered her binoculars to Jamie.

"Nah, I've got them built in," the Canadian pointed to her own colorful irises with a cocky grin.

"Right, my bad," her serpentine cohort smirked. The girls kept a watchful eye on the shed and Jamie continued listening until Peter contacted them.

"So what's the situation?" he followed them back to the grove and used Kess' binoculars to check the area.

"We've got Kwan and Huang inside the shed, there's probably at least seven explosives already completed," Jamie informed him, "We're going to bust their party but try not to make too big of a splash."

"You got that right," the larger-than-life mutant handed Kess her equipment back and changed into his Colossus form. "Alright, time to stir up some trouble."

"I've been waiting for this part all day," Jamie's claws slid out of her knuckles as the group prepared to ambush the two terrorists.

"Just remember to watch out for the completed bombs," Kess' hair grew alive as the snakes hissed around her head, though she kept the rest of her physical appearance looking human.

"When are they going to get here?" Kwan sat back from the desk where he was working on preparing the explosives that would be used the next day. "I hate being left in the dark."

"Just be patient," Huang snapped. The Chinese terrorist was bent over a map in the corner, checking and rechecking the coordinates for tomorrow's incident.

"You know without me you wouldn't even be able to-," Kwan stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a crunching just outside the shed's walls, "Did you hear that?"

"No, it's just your imagination, no one knows we're here but Lu and Feng," Huang waved away the concerns of his partner. "Now hurry up and-."

Huang was cut off as the sheet metal door was torn to shreds and a girl with short hair and a set of vicious looking claws appeared. "Knock, knock," she gave them a malicious grin as a man almost twice as tall as Kwan and covered in silver plating ducked into the room. Just behind him was another girl, a head full of venomous snakes caressing her temples.

"What the hell?" Kwan backed up against the far wall, "Who are you?"

"Get out of here, get to Lu," Huang shouted and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the three people that entered. "Whoever you freaks are you're going to regret this," he fired straight at the one with the claws.

Peter caught the bullet just before it hit Jamie's face, "I think you missed," he dropped it on the floor as Huang stared in horror.

"Wha-wha-what are you?" he stammered, the gun shaking in his hands.

"The boogeyman," Jamie growled and chaos began.

Huang fired again, bullets whizzing past Jamie's ears as the fearful terrorist backpedaled into the wall. Kwan screamed in the corner and grabbed one of the finished bombs as Kess turned to him. This was the one they wanted alive, whatever happened to Huang would be well deserved.

"Get away from me or I'll blow us all to pieces," Kwan warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Kess laughed, the snakes hissing and spitting as she approached.

Kwan spotted another gun on the table and lunged for it before Kess could get a hand on him. He pointed the barrel at her chest, the bomb still under his arm. "Ge-get on the floor," he demanded.

"Just hand that to me," Medusa cooed, "And nothing bad will happen to you."

"Yeah right," Kwan pulled the trigger. Instantly Peter was in front of his friend, the bullets hitting his plates and bouncing off like they were raindrops.

"Thanks Colossus, get him subdued if you can," Kess felt herself exhale. Her fingers trembled for a moment but she curled them into fists.

"Anything for you Medusa," Peter cracked a grin and Kwan let out a meek whimper. Kess could tell that her friends had the terrorists under control and she took that time to gather what information she could. She rolled up the map on the desk that Huang had been looking at and gathered other folders while her friends took care of their targets.

In the other corner Jamie was in the midst of a conflict with Huang. The terrorist had given up his gun in favor of a long, metal pole that had been in the corner. He blocked her attacks but Jamie was just toying with him, enjoying the fight. She decided to try out her new power and stepped back, letting her claws slide back into her fists and concentrating on the pole. Huang felt it start to vibrate in his hands, the two ends turning to face each other as Jamie tied the pole in a knot as easily as if it had been yarn. Huang dropped it and searched for another way out as Jamie approached. He grabbed his gun again and turned to face her.

"Go ahead," Jamie smirked and put her arms out to either side, "Shoot me."

The way she spoke frightened Huang, she must be insane, no one would just stand there and let themselves be shot. _Hey if she's that dumb, it's not my problem_, he reasoned and shot at her three times.

Jamie barely even winced as the hot metal drove through her body. Blood dripped from a wound in her shoulder and two in her stomach as she relished the feeling. A moment the later the wounds closed up, completely healed and all she could do was smile at Huang. "That tickled."

"You're a monster," he shrieked and grabbed the case of completed bombs. "Get out of my way, I've got the explosives, if you don't want to get blown to pieces you will get the hell out of my way!"

Jamie knew she and Peter would have no problem surviving an explosion but Kess could be seriously injured or killed and Jamie as not about to take that chance. "Calm down bub," she put her hands up, "Put the case on the ground."

Huang's eyes focused on something behind Jamie, and she took that moment to lunge at him. Kwan had gotten away from Colossus and was running toward Kess, whose back was turned. "Medusa!" Colossus shouted. The serpentine mutant turned just in time as Kwan launched himself at her. The pair fell to the floor but Kess' snakes planted bites all over Kwan's face, paralyzing him beginning from the legs. She got back up to see Jamie pinning Huang against the wall as Peter used a length of rope to tie Kwan's hands together.

Distracted Kess did not notice the bomb on the floor next to her and as Peter tied Kwan's feet together he reached out and armed it. Medusa heard the ticking and to her horror, saw they had nine seconds to get out. "Jamie!" she shouted, running to her friend, "We have to go."

"Got it," Jamie set her target on the ground and pulled his hands together to restrain him. Unfortunately he landed a firm kick against her knee, putting her off balance. "Damn it!"

"Leave him!" Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled. He barreled through the shed's wooden walls, making an exit, with Kwan over his shoulder. Kess followed her friends just as the last seconds ticked away and the shed was blown sky high. Peter gathered his two companions and Kwan together, shielding them from the debris that whizzed past like bullets.

"That did not work out like I had planned," Kess brushed snow and twigs off her clothes and out of her hair.

"At least we got one of them," Jamie did the same and started to look through the remains of the shed. There was no blood and no sign of the other explosives leading her to believe Huang had gotten away. "Sorry guys, I should have taken him down as soon as we got in there."

"Don't worry babe," Peter shook his head, "It was a tricky situation, don't blame yourself."

"Yeah even if we got both of them there's still Lu and Feng," Kess agreed, "Let's get this guy back to the hotel and we can decide what to do next. I've got their map and a few other things but if Huang got away with the rest of the explosives, we still have a lot ahead of us."

"Let's get going then," Colossus let his silver plates recede and shouldered Kwan. The Korean terrorist was smart enough to keep his mouth shut until they got back to their suite.

"I heard the explosion, I'm glad you guys are ok," John hugged Kess closely as Peter set their captive up in a chair. "Now we have to figure out what to do with you," the team leader observed Kwan.

"You won't get anything out of me," Kwan spat then spoke a few words in his native tongue that sounded very nasty.

"Fine, you don't have to," John shrugged, "We've already got everything we need right here," he tapped the still rolled up map and other documents Kess had placed on the coffee table. "It's just too bad that you fell in with people who appreciate you so little," he went on as he looked over the map. The others had gone to change and John was left alone with Kwan.

"What do you mean?" Kwan asked suspiciously.

"Well without you there would be no bombing would there? And yet they don't give you any credit. You should see what they've said about you too." John knew what he was doing, planting seeds of doubt in Kwan's mind would facilitate turning him from the other terrorists.

"What they've said?" the Korean native echoed.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty awful," John continued nonchalantly, "I have it on tape but you probably wouldn't want to see."

"Was it Lu?"

"Nope, the other guy, Feng right? He's the one in charge, whatever he says goes."

"Just play it," Kwan ordered. _I knew I should never have trusted that guy,_ he wrestled inwardly, _Keeping secrets, they just used me for my expertise._

As John brought up the video footage and recording he had shown his teammates earlier, they came back into the room, taking seats on the couch opposite Kwan. Jamie regarded their captive but he avoided her gaze. _It doesn't seem like his heart was in this. Probably just contracted labor, I guess even terrorists need help. _

Kwan watched Lu and Feng's conversation, listening to how they would have sacrificed him with the rest of the hotel's guests. "That's it?" he asked weakly when it was over.

"Yep," John went back to looking over the map, acting as though they had heard nothing important. "And now you're going to go down for a bunch of people who could not care less about you. Tragic irony isn't it?" he shot a look at Kess.

"It's almost kind of funny," she chuckled, getting the hint.

"It's not funny!" Kwan shouted, "They would have let me die after all I did for them! Now I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison." He dropped his head, depression setting in when he realized just how much trouble he had gotten in.

"Yes you will," the telepath nodded, "Unless you tell us everything you know," he leaned forward, forcing Kwan to look him in the eyes. "Give them up like they would have given you up. We can put in a good word for you and get your sentence greatly reduced."

"You can really do that?" the terrorist took a deep breath.

"Absolutely," John had a very convincing face and it was clearly working on Kwan.

"Alright," he gave in, "I'll tell you."

"Excellent," the blond mutant grinned. Jamie had to admire John's skill, most of the time she spent with him was filled with easy laughter and enjoyable conversation. She realized now just how good he was at his job directing the team, taking care of a hostage and working things out with the resort staff, not to mention his role as a regular team member.

"That's so much to take in," Jamie rubbed her temples. Kwan was asleep in one of the rooms, handcuffed to the bed with a guard sent from the local police. The four X-men were gathered around the coffee table, the map unrolled in front of them, each sipping a cup of coffee. It was almost midnight and they had been working for hours, trying to figure out what to do next. Kwan had told them Ming Dragon was planning an avalanche, just as Jamie had suspected, and that it was scheduled for 11 PM the coming evening. Because Huang had escaped with a total of six explosives the group had less than 24 hours to collect all of them and apprehend the rest of the terrorist group.

"I know, but at least we know where they were planning to place them," John gestured at the map.

"Did you get anything else from Lu and Feng?" Kess asked, by the time they had returned to the suite the men in room 512 were gone. John had let them go because it was more important to get what information they could from Kwan.

"I believe them might move the attack up," he answered, "They know that we know and can't waste any more time."

"So why don't we get some rest now, then in the morning all four of us can start scouting the mountain in these areas," Peter pointed to the six locations marked on the map.

John yawned and agreed with his roommate, "Good, we will get up at 7 and get to work."

Jamie and Peter were curled up in one of the beds but neither could fall asleep. "Even if we can stop this attack we might not be able to take Ming Dragon down," Jamie mumbled in the darkness.

"Our objective is just to save the lives of the guests right now," Peter reminded her, nuzzling her cheek softly, "Whatever we can do in addition to that is icing on the cake, but don't get ahead of yourself. We will try to apprehend the rest of those guys but as long as we can keep the guests out of harm's way we'll have succeeded."

"You're right," she sighed, "I just want to make sure they can't hurt anyone else. It disturbs me to know that people like that exist. No regard for human life at all. Willing to murder countless people just to send a message."

"I know," Peter kissed her hair, pulling her closer into his embrace, "But that's why we're here, to bring them to justice."

"I guess," Jamie whispered, but it did not feel like enough. Hearing Lu and Feng talk reminded her of the purpose she had been created for. Magneto had wanted to use her just as Ming Dragon used explosives, to bring destruction to his enemies. _But I have been able to change my destiny,_ she told herself, _I'm not a weapon, I'm one of the good guys. I may not be able to take back the horrible things I did but I can make up for them by stopping people like Feng from hurting others._

"I can't sleep," Kess groaned, since Kwan was in the second bedroom she and John had to sleep on the couch that pulled out into a bed.

"Me either," he sat up and ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair, his blue eyes almost luminescent in the dark, "I'm nervous about tomorrow. Explosives are tricky to handle."

"Should we take Kwan with us? He can probably disarm them. I have no idea what to do with a bomb, do you?" she pulled him back down next to her, and snuggled up to his side.

John pet his girlfriend's hair absentmindedly, "No and I doubt Peter or Jamie do either. I guess we'll have to take him but I don't trust him."

"None of us do but we don't have much of a choice do we?" Kess could not stop her mind from going a mile a minute, adrenaline was still in her veins and she did not think she would ever fall asleep even though she was exhausted.

"I guess not," John murmured, "But try to sleep, this was a big day and tomorrow will be even worse. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too, but you know J and Pete would never let anything happen to me," Kess whispered in his ear giving him goose-bumps.

"I know," the blond telepath smirked, "Still, you have a knack for getting into trouble."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," she laughed, feeling some of the weight lift from her spirit. It _had_ been a hectic day but the next one promised to be more intense and they would need all their senses ready.

"That's true, but you better stay in one piece," John kissed her then they both forced themselves to relax and fall asleep.

"Are we ready?" Peter zipped up his navy blue ski jacket. They were all prepared for anything that could happen. Since the bombs were supposed to be placed around the mountain's summit they would have to take the lift to get there and be ready for any situation.

"Yeah," Kess pulled on a teal, knit cap that matched her teal color-block jacket and black ski pants. She had on blue boots, not missing one opportunity to look her best. John had dressed in a gray and blue ski jacket with black pants as well, his usual aviator sunglasses keeping the blinding sun out of his eyes.

Jamie wore a simple, orange ski vest, her arms exposed to the cold though it did not bother her, and white snowboarding pants. White goggles sat atop her head in case she ended up in a downhill race.

"Make sure you have a good hold on him," John motioned to Kwan who was still handcuffed, a chain attached to the cuffs would allow Peter to stay tethered to him.

"No worries Captain," the muscular mutant grinned and tugged on the chain, dragging Kwan forward a few feet, "I've got my catch hooked for good."

"Well done," John smiled and led the group downstairs. They took a shuttle to the mountain slope where guests were already starting to gather for a fun day of skiing and snowboarding.

"They have no idea," Kwan mumbled as he passed a group of children, ready for their ski lesson.

"And if you don't help us stop these guys, their blood will be on your hands," John told the Korean man softly.

"I never thought about what would actually happen," he continued, "I'm not a murderer."

"Yes you are," the telepath told him directly, "Unless we're successful. Don't try to clear your conscience. You chose to make those bombs knowing full well what they were intended for."

Kwan hung his head as they boarded the lift that would take them to the summit, "You're right," he whispered, "But don't worry," he looked up at John, "I'll do whatever helps you stop them. I can't undo what I already did, but it's not too late to save those lives."

Jamie listened to the conversation from the lift seat behind Kwan where she sat with Peter. He had basically reiterated her thoughts from last night. _I was right, it's never too late to change_, she felt a peacefulness descend on her soul.

They arrived at the summit of the mountain at 8:30, sun glaring off the snow and into their eyes. John had downloaded the map to a PDA so they could find their way through the thick trees that lined the slope.

"They were planning on placing the bombs early, then detonating them later tonight," Kwan admitted, "If the plans were moved up the explosives are probably already in place."

"Alright, first we need to find and disarm the bombs, then we can start looking for the perpetrators," John declared and the search party threaded through the pine trees.

"Over here!" Jamie called after about ten minutes of hunting. She could recognize Kwan's scent on the wires, but it was hard to discern anything from the strong aroma of the pines.

John checked their coordinates with those marked on the map and found they were the same. "Alright Huang probably thinks the map went up in the blast so they are keeping the same placement strategy. Pete why don't you and I take the north side of the mountain and girls, you can take the south side. We'll meet back at the lift when we're done." As badly as John wanted to keep Kess by his side in case of a fight he knew she was in better hands with Jamie. The indestructible mutant would be able to take damage that John would find debilitating and still keep Kesskallome out of trouble. It was hard for him to admit that but whatever was in Kess' best interest, he was prepared to deal with.

"Roger that Sandman," Jamie saluted him with a smile, cold wind whipping her hair around her face, "We'll see you in a bit."

"Stay safe babe," Kess stole a quick kiss before following Jamie to the southern side of the mountain.

"She's in good hands," Peter pat John on the back as they continued the search for the next explosive.

"I know, I just wish my hands were that good," the telepath admitted.

Peter understood how John felt and wished there was more he could say. "Hey, there's no one any of us count on more than you in a tough situation. Jamie may have the physical abilities but you're the brains man. How many times has that saved our butts?"

"Yeah I guess," John agreed and focused on the mission at hand, though the doubt in himself still lingered at the back of his mind.

"Ok that's the first one," Jamie knelt down by the bomb. Seeing it sent a cold shiver across her shoulders. The only difference between her and this weapon of destruction was her own free will; that was the only thing that had saved the people Magneto had wanted her to kill. Kwan explained to Jamie how to disarm the explosive and when she cut the right wire and saw the ticking clock stop, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's get this over with," Kess stuffed the impotent bomb into a backpack and they continued their trek. "I hate these things, it just gives me the creeps. I think back to every action movie I've ever seen where the guy is down to the last two seconds to choose the right wire."

"I know," Jamie caught up to her friend, "I hate it too. But mostly because I feel like I _am _one of those bombs."

"Why?" Medusa turned to face her sister as the snow crunched beneath their boots.

Hellsbane shrugged, "I mean, that's basically what I was created to be right? A weapon of mass destruction. That's what Magneto intended me for."

"I see what you mean," the serpentine mutant nodded and put a hand on her friend's arm, "But that's not you anymore."

"Oh I know," Jamie agreed confidently, "And I'm thankful for that, but there's still a part of me that knows what I'm capable of. I mean, what if I snap one day or get tricked into doing the wrong thing? It just frightens me to know what I can do, how much damage I could cause."

Medusa felt for her friend, it was true that if Jamie was ever under someone else's control, she could be manipulated into doing horrific things. "But you're with the X-men now, and just as you are dedicated to protecting the innocent, the rest of us are dedicated to protecting you from evil influences like Magneto. Don't worry J, I'll make sure you stay in line," Kesskallome gave her sister an encouraging smile and pat her back.

Jamie laughed, "Good, I know you'll be able to do the job."

"Yeah, Pete might go easy on you sometimes, but I'll kick your ass whenever it needs a good kicking," Medusa told her in a cocky tone.

The girls were able to locate two more bombs and disarm them properly. "Let's get back to the lift," Hellsbane placed the final bomb into the back pack when they heard the rumbling of two snowmobiles.

Both mutants dropped to the ground as Lu, Feng and Huang parked their vehicles and got out. "Where did you plant them again?" Feng asked Huang.

"There's three this way," he pointed in the direction of the girls.

"We need to get back to the guys," Kess hissed to Jamie and they took off towards the northern side of the mountain, away from the Ming Dragon terrorists.

"Ok is this number three?" John asked as Kwan snipped the final wire to disarm the explosive.

"Yes, if the others have found all theirs then we should be done," the Korean criminal answered as he shivered in the snow.

Just then Kess and Jamie appeared, racing towards them. "We found them," Jamie began breathlessly, "Feng and the others, they're on the south side. We got all the bombs so you know they are gonna be mad."

"Got it," John took charge again, "Ok, Kwan I want you to take the disarmed bombs down to the base level, I'll call security and tell them to meet you. This is your chance for retribution."

"I understand," Kwan nodded, he had seen the error of his ways and was prepared to do whatever would prevent this crime from happening.

"The rest of us are going to lay this Dragon to rest once and for all." The X-men saw Kwan back to the lift after alerting security of their plan then made their way to the southern face of the mountain.

"Damn it they're all gone!" Lu kicked the snow angrily, "How did they know where we were planting them. This is your fault," he glared at Huang.

"No it's not," Huang spat back, "That damn Korean probably ratted us out-."

"Enough," Feng put up a hand and lit a cigarette, "Your bickering is pointless. We need to revise our plan."

"What if we blow up the lift station?" Lu proposed, "That might be enough of an explosion to start the avalanche."

"You're right," Feng nodded, "Let's go."

"Not so fast," Peter lifted Huang off the ground by his collar, his body covered in silver plates, "You guys are leaving before the party even started." He sent Huang flying through the air, smacking into a pine tree and falling into a crumpled pile, snow drifting down to settle on his body.

"Who are you?" Feng pointed a pistol at Colossus as his teammates joined him, all battle ready.

"They must be the ones that ambushed Huang and Kwan at the base," Lu reasoned, aiming an AK-47 directly between John's eyes.

"I'm going to give you one chance to surrender," Sandman stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

Feng chuckled softly but menacingly, "You think I'll surrender to some American punk? I'm sorry to disappoint you but that is not going to happen."

"That's too bad," John smirked. Just above Feng's head a heavy branch snapped off the pine tree. Using his telekinetic abilities Sandman manipulated the branch, bringing it down across Feng's shoulders disorientating the Chinese terrorist.

Lu opened fire at Colossus, the bullets hitting his plates then falling to the ground harmless as the larger-than-life mutant pursued him. Huang woke up and when he realized what was happening, he fled. "I've got him," Jamie took off after the target.

While Feng was disoriented John engaged him in physical combat, punches and kicks flying. Feng was a skilled martial artist and gave Sandman a run for his money. _Good thing I took that Taijutsu class_, John thought to himself as he ducked a kick meant for his temple and brought his own elbow up, just under Feng's chin

Lu dropped his gun when he realized it was having no effect on Colossus and ran, slipping in the snow as he hurried back towards the snow mobiles. Just as he reached the edge of the trees Kess met him with a round house kick. "Holy shit!" he shouted as he got up, seeing the mess of snakes hissing about her head.

"That's not a nice way to greet a lady," she purred and took a step towards him.

"You're a freak, you're one of those mutants," Lu backed up into a pine tree.

"So am I," Colossus said from behind the terrorist. Before Lu could even turn around Peter slammed his skull into the tree trunk, knocking him unconscious. "We make a pretty great team," Colossus told Medusa as he picked up Lu's limp body.

"We sure do," she gave him a high five.

Huang did not have to go very far until he lost Jamie. "Oh God," he caught his breath, leaning against the trunk of a pine tree, "At least I got away."

"Are you sure?" Jamie's voice echoed about him.

"Where are you?" Huang whipped around, searching for his pursuer but all he could see was white snow and the green and brown of the pines.

"I'm right here," Hellsbane answered him, the maliciousness evident in her voice.

"Sh-show yourself!" the Chinese criminal shouted into the wilderness.

"If you say so," she murmured. Hellsbane descended upon Huang from the sky, she had used her metal manipulating powers to lift herself into the air. Huang put up a fight but he was no match for Jamie. Her claws ripped through low lying branches as her prey ran from her. "Where are you going?" she called after him, "No matter how fast you run, I'm still going to catch you!" She taunted him with her voice, not needing to hurry even though he was racing from her. Jamie was intent on not letting Huang get away this time. He had escaped her earlier in the shed but this time he would not be so lucky.

Huang tripped in the snow, landing face first and when he rolled over Jamie stood above him. Her eyes were filled with hatred and the combination of sweat and snow glistened on her toned arms. Huang trembled as she stepped closer, crawling away from her in the fresh powder. He suddenly remembered the pistol strapped to his ankle and just as Jamie put a hand out to grab his collar, he fired.

Five shots rang through the air, followed by total silence. John had bested Feng and tied him to one of the trees along with Lu when Kess and Peter brought him back.

"Jamie!"Colossus cried when they heard no more.

Kess felt her blood run cold, Jamie had healing abilities but they had failed her before. _Oh God, let her be ok._

"What I'm right here?" Hellsbane appeared in the air, Huang flung over her shoulder unconscious. After she landed she dropped her prey on the ground and John tied his hands behind his back. Five holes in her ski vest were rimmed with blood but Jamie's skin was completely unscathed.

"Alright, let's get out of here," John wiped the snow off his pants, "Pete and I can take these down on the lift," he motioned to the men, "Why don't you each take a snow mobile down, we can return them to Takamura's staff."

"That's cool with me," Jamie helped John and Peter get the unconscious terrorists to the lift and strapped in. Peter sat with Feng and Lu in one seat while John and Huang were in the second.

"I'll see you at the bottom, Pretty Girl," Peter stole a kiss from Jamie.

"Beat you there Ruskie," she winked back then joined Kess at the snow mobiles.

"Ready girl?" Kess started her vehicle and the two girls rode down the mountain, staying beneath the ski lift close to their counterparts.

Jamie drove behind Kess, taking the time to observe the sights. Mist clung to the tops of the trees and the neighboring mountains, blocking the view of the ski village below them. It was such a serene landscape Jamie felt calmer just by looking at it. _Maybe now we can enjoy a few days here. I'm just glad we were able to get the rest of Ming Dragon restrained. They'll go to jail for a long time and finally get what they deserve._ Her success at another mission reinforced her spirit, she knew that each time she helped others she became less and less what Magneto had wanted her to be, and more and more her own person.

Peter's shout brought Jamie out of her reverie just in time to see Feng leap from the lift seat down to the snowmobile Kess rode. "Get off!" she screamed as he yanked her hair back and grabbed her around the throat.

"Kess!" John called but he could not leave Huang by himself as the terrorist struggled with his bonds.

Feng wrestled for a moment with Kesskallome but was able to overcome her and shoved her to the side, taking control of the vehicle. Kess rolled through the snow as Feng sped off. "Get on!" Jamie put her hand out as she drove towards her friend, pulling her onto the back of her vehicle.

"Step on it," Medusa wrapped her arms around Jamie's waist and the girls gave chase.

Feng saw Jamie on his tail and headed towards the bordering woods. _They would have to be idiots to follow me through here,_ he thought as he wove through the trees. _Damn it! _ He looked behind him and saw the two mutants were still on his tail and closing in.

"Get next to him," Kess shouted as the wind whizzed past her ears, "I'll take the wheel and you make a jump for it."

Jamie nodded her blood pumping with an animal adrenaline. She could not feel the biting cold wind or the twigs that tugged at her vest and left small cuts along her arms and face. Hellsbane pulled her goggles down over her eyes, giving her a clearer view of the criminal in front of them.

The two snowmobiles burst out of the forest, getting airborne for a moment. Kess had to tighten her grip to stay on when they hit the ground. They got closer and closer to Feng, Jamie's driving eating up the distance quickly. Hellsbane pulled up next to Feng and reached out to grab his steering wheel but Feng batted her away. _Not a smart idea bub_, Jamie said to herself and rammed her claws into the vehicle's engine.

Feng shouted and as he started to lose control Jamie launched herself onto his snowmobile. Kess took the controls and followed her sister at a short distance. _Shoot,_ the Egyptian noticed the skiers just a short ways down the mountain. If they did not subdue Feng quickly he would still succeed in hurting some of the guests.

Jamie braced herself as Feng elbowed her in the stomach, trying desperately to get her off. "Hey bub, that hurt," she growled, leaning back and kneeing him in the side, just under the arm, and cracking a few ribs. Feng howled with pain and made a sharp turn. The snowmobile hit a small drift and flipped in the air. Jamie kept her head down as they flew through the atmosphere, everything moving in slow motion, then landed, rolling across the snow. She heard the familiar snap of more bones but none of them were hers. _Sucks to be you man_, she snorted as they came to stop.

"J!" Kess shouted, as she stopped just a foot from the twisted metal wreckage, snow floating down to settle on the vehicle.

"I'm fine," Jamie crawled out from under the snowmobile. She cracked her back and pushed her goggles up, "He's lucky to be in one piece though," she pointed to Feng who moaned beneath the vehicle.

"So are you," Medusa checked Jamie over for scratches. The two girls pushed the snowmobile off of Feng and dragged him to the side. "This time he isn't getting away," Kess called the mountain security and waited for them to arrive with a stretcher for Feng.

"What a weekend," Hellsbane lay back in the snow.

"You're telling me," the Egyptian mutant sent a message to John that they were safe, "I'm going take a hot bath when we get back to the hotel and wrap myself in the warmest blanket in Japan."

Jamie laughed at her sister, "Aw not one for the snow?"

"Hey I'm all for learning to snowboard, I said I wanted to, but damn it's cold," Kess snickered as security arrived with John and Peter in tow.

After they got all the members of Ming Dragon settled with the authorities and alerted Takamura of their success the four X-men returned to their room. Peter dropped into a chair and rubbed his face, "Thank God that's over."

"Agreed," Jamie kicked off her boots and lay down on the couch, "Hey did you tell them how Kwan helped us?" she asked John.

"Yes, he's all squared away. He'll go to jail but in seven years he'll be eligible for parole. It's nothing compared to what the others are getting," the sandy-haired mutant answered, shutting down the monitors and cleaning up his command station.

"Good, I don't think we would have been able to do this without him," she unzipped her vest to reveal the black tank beneath it and dropped the vest on the floor.

"True but there also would have been no terrorist attack period if it weren't for Kwan. He knew what he was doing and deserves what he gets. It is good to see that he changed his ways but still," Kess hung her ski jacket up on the coat stand and braided her hair over her shoulder.

"You're right about that," Jamie nodded, "Well I'm going to get in the shower. Are we leaving today or staying for a bit?"

"I'm going to call the Professor and let him know we're going to stay for a few days. It's Spring Break anyway so we might as well have some fun," John packed all the equipment away.

"Sweet," the Canadian native clapped her hands, "Tomorrow we can start learning to snowboard."

The students spent the next five days on the slopes and roaming through the ski village. Jamie mastered the art of snowboarding along with her sister, loving the physical exercise and crisp, clear air. Even John gave in and joined them in the snow, though he was more comfortable on skis with Peter. While the guys took an afternoon to hike in the nearby forest, the girls decided to finish their day of pampering that had been interrupted.

Kess eased into a tub filled with scented hot water and pink rose petals, a slice of cucumber covering each eye and her hair tied up in a bun. "This feels so good," she cooed to Jamie who was in a similar state in the tub next to her.

"Yeah," the Canadian mutant agreed, "I never thought I would end up in a bath with roses but man, after that fall I took on the slopes yesterday, this hits the spot."

"I know," Kesskallome said, her voice echoing off the gold tile walls as steam rose from her tub, "It's like a dream come true." Jamie was silent for a moment and Kess heard a strange crunching sound. She moved one cucumber to the side and saw her sister munching on the fruit that was supposed to be exfoliating her eyes. "Those aren't snacks," she burst out into laughter, "That's part of the facial."

"But they're tasty," Jamie protested, popping the second piece into her mouth.

"Oh my God Jamie," the Egyptian mutant giggled, "Only you. At least Peter never has to worry about you getting a shoe addiction or something. You're a tomboy through and through."

Jamie grinned happily, "Thanks," she replied as Kess continued to snicker.

"So how are you feeling now?" the serpentine beauty changed the subject, taking a sip of the champagne they had each been brought.

"Much better, it's like my muscles have untied themselves or something," Jamie answered doing the same.

"No I mean about everything, like Magneto and him wanting to use you."

"Oh that," she realized and paused for a minute, "Good. I mean it's a big shock and I'm still getting used to it all I guess but there's so much more going on in my life that's amazing Magneto really hasn't been able to bring me down. I still have crazy dreams and all, that will probably last for a while, but they don't disturb me like they used to. I don't know, I still have my issues to overcome with it all. It's hard to shake the feeling that I haven't seen the last of Magneto and he will do plenty of things to make my life hard." Jamie had kept that fear to herself but knew it was good to share with her sister. _And I do have a family, I have a sister that has been with me through everything_, Jamie smiled to herself and glanced at Kess as she sipped more champagne. Jamie may not have the mother and father she had hoped for but she did have a sibling and that meant the world to her.

"Yeah you're probably right about that," Kess resituated herself, pink petals floating near her smooth, caramel shoulders, "Magneto has a talent for ruining things. That reminds me of something else I wanted to tell you."

"Shoot sister," the Canadian native pulled the table that held a bowl of fresh fruit closer so she could snack on grapes.

"Remember how I told you about my aunt and how she set my parents up and all? To make me so Magneto could train me?"

"Yeah."

"Well a few years ago, just after I had come to the Institute, I saw her again."

"What? Are you serious?" Jamie perked up, "What happened? Did you kick her ass?" That's what Jamie wanted to do to Magneto for how he had manipulated her.

"Not exactly. I didn't know the whole story at that time and I thought she was the aunt I had always loved. Anyway, I left Xavier's and went to live with her. But then in this whole big ordeal it all came out. See, my aunt was, like, working with Magneto still sort of. I don't know, it's all confusing, but I helped Magneto and his team get into the White House, they were going to assassinate the President. Fortunately John and a bunch of other showed up, Peter included, and stopped them. I had kept in contact with John, that's how he knew. That's when my aunt showed her true colors, she admitted to not really caring about me, that it was just all a part of some deal. I try not to go back to that time because honestly, it still really hurts," Kess laughed nervously, "It's so dumb. But I told you that so that I can tell you this. My aunt sent me a letter last week. It was so out of the blue I'm like, still in shock."

"I bet you are," Jamie had never known that part of her sister's life. Every day she was finding out they were more and more alike. Kess knew what it felt like to be used and to find out that the family she had been holding on to, never really existed at all. "What did she say?"

"Just basic stuff, like 'I'm sorry' and "I miss you". She asked me to forgive her and asked about my life. I don't know if she really cares though. John told me to be careful, he doesn't trust her at all and he's probably right not to."

"Yeah I wouldn't trust her either," the Canadian mutant agreed, "But what matters is how you feel."

Kess removed her cucumber slices and smiled at her sister, Jamie really understood Kess. "I'm hesitant to believe anything she says," she admitted truthfully, "But at the same time there's a part of me that wants it to be true so badly." Kesskallome felt sadness well up in her throat but she swallowed it. "I'm not dumb though, I will force myself not to fall into her trap again. I just wanted to share it with you because, well, that's what sisters do."

Jamie's smile brightened, "Yeah it is," she reached a hand across the space between them and Kess took it. "Thanks for listening to all I have to say too," she whispered, "And I'm always here for you."

"I know you are babe," the Egyptian beauty handed the cucumber slices to Jamie, "That's why we're friends."

With a wide grin Jamie popped the slices in her mouth, "Hell yeah it is."

Three days after the X-men had averted Ming Dragon's terrorist attack Mitsuo Takamura visited them again. "How can we help you?" John answered the door while his friends sat at the coffee table eating toast and sipping orange juice for breakfast.

"Because you have been so kind to me and my resort," Takamura began, "I would like to invite you to a special event I am hosting this evening. My good friend Kenta Ishimura will be launching his new line of clothing in our Grand Ballroom. There will be a fashion show, a five course meal and of course plenty of sake," he smiled.

"That's a wonderful offer," Kesskallome joined her boyfriend at the door, "Thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome," Takamura bowed shortly, "I look forward to seeing you later."

After John shut the door Kess grinned with excitement, "Oh my God, I am so going. Do you guys want to come with me? I won't force you, I promise, but I'm so psyched! I love Ishimura's designs they are an amazing mix of Tokyo street fashion and traditional styles."

Jamie snickered at her friend and shared a look with her boyfriend, "I'm ok with it. That five course dinner is all the incentive I need," she ate a slice of fresh cantaloupe, "What about you Pete?"

"I can put my manliness on the shelf for a night I guess," he joked and stretched himself awake.

"Looks like we're going," John sat back at the breakfast table. He would never admit it but he was a fan of the Japanese designer as well.

"And that means shopping," Kess downed her juice, "Jamie are you game?"

"Anything for you sis," Jamie laughed, "It will be nice to see Tokyo, I love this resort but I'm kind of interested in what the busy city is like."

"It's a fashionista's dream come true," the Egyptian beauty explained, "But you'll love it. Are you guys going to come or just hang out here?"

"I think we might hit the slopes for a bit," Peter poured himself some coffee, drinking it black just as he liked.

"Yeah I'm still on a no-falling streak from yesterday," John agreed, "You ladies have fun. Can you pick us up some appropriate clothing though?" Neither man had brought any dress shirts or slacks, only jeans and snow gear.

"No problem babe," Kess pecked him on the cheek as they four finished their breakfast.

"So do you know where we're going?" Jamie asked as she and her friend sat on the Tokyo subway, heading towards the city. Trees whipped past them, turning into residential homes then office buildings and neon signs.

"Yeah, I've been here before and you should see the shopping district. It's amazing," the serpentine mutant gushed and brushed her hair to the side. She wore a bright pink pea coat with faux fur lining on the collar and cuffs, black leggings and a pair of black boots with a pink bow on the side. She had bought the coat in December and had not found an occasion to wear it but the vibrant color was a perfect statement for her Japanese shopping trip.

"I believe you," Jamie enjoyed people watching on the subway. Japan was a unique place to visit. She saw people ranging from uptight business men to schoolgirls in their blue uniforms to musicians dressed in multicolor coats, laced up boots and rhinestone covered sunglasses.

The girls got off at their stop and strolled along the streets, looking in windows for a store that had clothing appropriate for their evening plans. Inside a shop called Lollipop they went through rack after rack of items but found nothing. Above Lollipop was another couture shop, Two Pink Hearts, and there Jamie saw a dress she knew was for her. It was very simple compared to the other outfits they had seen but drew her to it.

"This is beautiful," Jamie held the dress against her, it has a short skirt that fell at a gradual angle just above her knees and one shoulder.

"Oh wow J, it's so feminine but effortless. I've heard of Two Pink Hearts, they are a really up and coming design team, now I know why," Kess observed her friend in the mirror.

"I'm glad I found this one too," Jamie paid for the dress after she tried it on, "A lot of these other things are a little too…loud for my style."

Kesskallome giggled, "Yeah I know what you mean, but I love them. I'm a fashion junkie, I can't get enough."

"I can see that," the Canadian mutant ran a hand through her hair. She had not dressed up as much as her friend but wore a pair of green chucks with her Wranglers, a black turtleneck and a green scarf wrapped around her neck. The scarf had interlocking designs of pale yellow and gave Jamie a 'girl-on-the-go' look.

In Felix, the store of a new Japanese designer, Kess thought she had died and gone to Heaven. "This stuff is amazing," she cooed, thumbing through dress after dress. She picked out a pink ruffle skirt and a gold, high necked dress with a black belt to buy but not to wear to the event. As Jamie fingered through candy-colored jewelry she heard her friend call out. "J, get over here."

"What, what is it?" she hurried over.

"Look at this!" Kess held up a white, one-shouldered kimono style dress with black and bright purple accents.

"Girl, that has you written all over it," Jamie stared wide-eyed, "And with some black hose it would be so amazing."

"I know, talk about a statement piece," the Egyptian beauty winked, "Let's grab some shoes and jewels and get back."

"Can we stop for lunch first?"

"For sure." The girls picked out accessories and footwear then sat down at a table in a local noodle house, ordering miso soup and other Japanese food.

"I love spending this time with you," Jamie began as they ate, "Even though there's so much heavy stuff that goes on I can always count on having a laugh when you're around."

Kess smiled, touched by her sister's words, "Aw J, I feel the same way. We can talk about anything too, whether it's about our families, our fears or just telling jokes."

"Exactly," the feisty mutant nodded. No matter what she was thinking Kess could always put it into words, and there was no one who understood the Egyptian mutant better than Jamie.

When they got back to the room the guys had not returned yet and so the girls started getting ready. After showers they sat together in the bathroom on stools, putting on make-up and doing their hair. Kess had laid out what the guys would wear on her bed, it was easier when she picked out their clothes because everyone would match perfectly.

Jamie pulled her hair back in a ponytail, the sides slick against her head while her long bangs were style into a faux hawk with wisps hanging down by her ears. She added dangling diamond earrings and a diamond cuff to her right wrist then got dressed. She was slipping into her open-toed heels as Peter and John came through the door. "You better get in the shower Ruskie, we've got to leave in an hour."

"Thanks for getting me clothes J," he pecked her on the cheek then went to get ready.

At 8:45 the group was ready to go. "Jamie," Peter held her hand so she could twirl in a circle, "You look lovely," he admired her. The dress was made of flowy, pink silk that wrapped around the shoulder and floated all the way down Jamie's arm. It was a feminine, flirty dress and softened Jamie's Amazonian figure.

"You're looking good too Big Guy," she looked her boyfriend up and down. He had dressed in black dress pants, a white shirt and black suit jacket with a tie. It was a simple outfit but Kess had picked a fitted jacket that outlined Peter's strong arms and chest.

"Come on," Kess appeared in the doorway of the main room.

"Babe," John stood from the couch where he had been sitting, his eyes transfixed on his girlfriend, "Holy crap."

Kess turned in a circle, "You like?" She belonged on the runway herself in the short, white kimono dress. A bright purple obi belt wrapped tightly around her middle with a thin black ribbon in the center. The dress had a slit all the way up her right thigh to the belt and an electric purple skirt underneath that was also slit. The Egyptian beauty wore black hose and purple, platform thong sandals. A black and purple floral pattern was etched across her bust, the skirt and the long, wide sleeve. It was reminiscent of a traditional Japanese kimono but updated and sexy. She had piled her long black hair in a voluminous bun with a purple bow and her long bangs hanging straight down her face.

"I am speechless," John replied, fixing the black tie of his own black suit and deep purple shirt. He always looked good, very comfortable in his body and clothes, but when he put on a suit and style his hair, it was clear he belonged on the cover of GQ. The suit fit his lean body and his California tan popped against the black.

"You should be," Kess picked up a black clutch and took his hand, "Now let's go, I need to see some fashions."

In the Grand Ballroom the lights had been turned down low and multi-color globes of light hung from the ceiling, illuminating the bar and tables. Hundreds of people were taking their seats around a white runway and the four mutants did the same. Kess snapped pictures all night long as dress after dress walked in front of her. Ishimura's new line was as amazing as his last. Kimono style tops with a ripped jeans and high-necked dresses with wide collars and obi belts.

When the event was over the guests moved to a dining room for diner while the dresses that had been worn were posed along the wall. Through a soup, salad, sushi, entrees and desert the four friends laughed and reminisced about all the times they had spent together. Jamie may have grown close to several people at the Institute there was no one she loved more than Peter, Kess and John. She trusted them with her life, could confide to them at any time and they always made her smile. After dinner they moved to the bar, sampling the different flavors of sake until their faces were red.

"Pardon me," someone tapped Kesskallome on the shoulder.

The Egyptian turned around on the bar stool, "Yes?"

"I do not mean to bother you but I noticed you in the crowd," a tall, Japanese man approached here.

John wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "Did you need something?" he asked in a tone that was not menacing but had a slight warning edge to it.

The man bowed, "Yes, I do not mean to intrude but you have a beautiful face," he continued talking to Kesskallome, "And the way you move in your dress is breathtaking."

"Well thank you," Kess shot a look at Jamie, she had no idea who this man was, "I didn't catch your name though."

"My apologies," he smiled, "I am Kenta Ishimura and I was hoping you might be open to modeling some of my clothes for the next season's magazine shoot."

Kess' mouth dropped, "I would be honored," she tried to keep her composure, "Absolutely."

"Wonderful," Ishimura clapped his hands together, "If I may get your contact information my associate will be in touch with you in the future."

When Ishimura left Kess squealed, "Oh my God! Can you believe that!"

Jamie hugged her friend, "Girl I knew you'd end up in magazines one day."

"Well I don't know if I'd go that far but what an awesome opportunity!"

"I don't know how I like a random guy taking pictures of you," John pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck, "And you better be fully covered."

"Babe you saw the clothes, none of them were revealing," Kess giggled as his touches gave her goose-bumps, "But don't worry, I'll make sure you're there with me."

Peter grinned and pat Kess on the head as he had become used to doing. "You're going hit the big time in music and in fashion," he laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't just have a heart attack."

"Kess doesn't have heart attacks, " Jamie corrected, "She has shoe-gasms."

"I can't help it," the Egyptian put her hands up and smiled, as her friends laughed the rest of the night away.

On their last day in Tokyo the group took a picnic lunch to the summit on snowmobiles.

"A little less exciting this time," Jamie sat at one of the picnic tables that had been set up for guests.

"That's ok with me," Peter put his arm around her and started on his turkey sandwich, "I like this down time."

"Me too," she leaned against his chest and rested her head. His muscles tensed beneath her and she felt a tingle at his touch. They worked so cohesively together, she knew they would have a smooth, happy marriage. Going on missions with Peter eased Jamie's mind both because she was able to keep an eye on him when there was trouble and because it reinforced their relationship. She knew she never had to worry about him, he was the epitome of a team player.

Kess poured them all hot chocolate from a thermos and settled against her boyfriend. "I know, I don't want to go back and have to take more exams and write papers."

"Aw not feeling so studious anymore?" John ruffled her hair.

Kesskallome giggled and straightened her black locks, "No I am, I just wish we had more vacations."

"Well the summer isn't far away," he sipped his drink, warming his insides in the frigid air. "But in July I'm going to be gone for a bit," John went on.

"Where you going buddy?" Peter asked as Kess' smile faded a little.

"Hawaii, we're opening a new recording studio there and I need to make sure everything goes smoothly," John held Kesskallome tighter. He hated to leave her but she was going to be busy giving music lessons and would not be able to join him. "It'll just be for three weeks but maybe after that we can go on a vacation. Back to Spain?" He kissed Kess' cheek, seeing her adopted family might make her feel better.

"Oh that would be awesome!" Jamie perked up, "I want to meet your family so bad Kess."

The Egyptian mutant smiled, "They'd love to meet you too. We'll see, who knows where we'll go. We might even have another mission, you never know when they'll pop up."

Peter nodded as the light started to fade and evening crept closer, "Yeah maybe we'll get an assignment to some place crazy like Antarctica."

John's eyes went wide, "Oh I hope not, don't even say that Peter."

Jamie and her boyfriend laughed aloud, Pete knew how much John hated the cold and took advantage of any moment to give him a hard time about it. "Don't worry bud, I'll bring an extra pair of gloves for you."

"Thanks muscle-man," John shook his head as their laughter echoed into the early evening.

The next day they packed their bags and headed home. Peter let Jamie take the controls once they were in the air to see how well she remembered her lesson. Even in turbulence she kept a steady hand on the controls and got them all the way back to New York safely.

Professor Xavier met them in the hangar, ready to congratulate their good work. "I knew you would do well," he shook hands with John, "You've become a very competent team leader. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Professor," the telepath nodded, "Everyone did a great job. Jamie really saved our butts on the slope too."

"Yes I heard," Charles turned to the Canadian mutant, "Was your second mission as exciting as your first?"

"Oh yeah," Jamie smiled from ear to ear, "It was intense, I'm really happy we were able to take down the terrorists too. They'd been causing so much trouble but were never caught."

"Well you put them behind bars for good," Xavier led them back into the mansion, "And while you were gone I took the liberty of preparing your new rooms. In the west wing of the mansion they are on the fifth floor, all your belongings have already been moved."

"Excellent," Peter carried their bags to the dining room where dinner was waiting for them, "It's so hard to get everything ready to move."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Charles sat through their meal, "I think you will find it is all organized just as you had it before."

"So our stuff will be all over the floor," Jamie joked, happy to be back home. She may have a wandering spirit but a home as wonderful as the Institute always made her enjoy returning. Her cozy covers awaited her upstairs where she could spend every night wrapped in Peter's protective arms, and only a room away from her sister.

Xavier laughed heartily, "Yes indeed. I am happy to have you home X-men, I know I can always trust you when the situation gets sticky."

"You sure can Professor," Jamie nodded confidently.

"I am especially proud of you Jamie," he went on, "You have much less experience than your teammates but handled yourself expertly. It is safe to say you will be a part of many more missions in the future."

Jamie's heart sang with glee, "Thanks Professor." She was truly touched by his confidence in her. Everything was falling into place in her life; her studies, her job as an X-men and her future with Peter. Nothing could bring her down, not even Magneto and her aggravating dreams.

Kesskallome loved the new room she would share with John. They had a private bathroom, a bedroom, larger closet and a seating area in the main room. It was perfect. She would be able to spend girl time with Jamie in the living room and still have plenty of space for her homework and musical pursuits.

"It even smells new," John collapsed on the bed, dropping his bag on the floor and shutting his eyes. He would miss sharing a room with Peter but he much preferred this new situation. He could finally go to sleep every night knowing Kess was safe in his arms. He knew they would have no problem adapting to this new arrangement. Both John and Kess enjoyed a quiet afternoon, reading or watching a movie, not talking but just enjoying each other's company.

"I know, I love it so much," she buried her face in the deep gold pillows that accented the burgundy comforter. "Especially the closet."

John laughed aloud, "Of course that's what you would like best about this room."

"Babe, I'm a girl, I'm supposed to like big closets," she retorted sassily. Kess put her clothes and John's in the hamper; she would take them to the laundry room the next day. For now the Egyptian beauty just wanted some time to relax with her boyfriend.

The two mutants had gotten comfortable in sweats and were wrapped in their soft blanket on the couch in their living area. John was watching a documentary about space travel and going over contracts his father had sent him. It was tedious work but when he had the TV on and Kess next to him it did not bother him. Kess had a novel in her lap but was writing in a notebook instead of reading.

"What are you working on?" John set his contracts down and moved closer to his girlfriend.

"I'm writing back to my aunt," she replied a little frustrated, "I don't really know what to say. So far I just have pleasantries about how she's doing and what we have been up to. I told her I forgive her for what happened but I'm not really sure if I do."

"Well tell her that," the California native brushed some of Kess' bangs back, "Give her the truth. It's not like you're going to see her and you have nothing to be afraid of."

"You're right, I just feel bad, I mean, she's still family," Kesskallome had a soft spot for her family, even though Khepri had betrayed her.

John had to be strong for her just as he had been before, and that meant not letting her falter. "Kess, she hurt you badly and did not even care. You have to know that this apology she's sent you could be part of another plan to use you. I know you love her and always will in a part of your heart, but don't let that make you make a bad decision. You can't give into her. Tell her how you really feel; as long as you're honest you can't go wrong. Just don't let your longing for the old relationship you had with her interfere. She's not who you thought she was, don't forget that."

Kess felt a lump in her throat, John was right no matter how much it hurt. He would always be honest with her even when others would not be. "I won't," Kesskallome kissed her boyfriend deeply, "Thank you. God only knows where I would be if I didn't have you."

"Same here babe," John massaged her neck as she went back to writing. He knew he could never really relate to how she felt about her family. John came from two loving parents and a younger sister that adored him. _But Kess is a part of my family now that means Mom, Dad and Holly are her family too. And I will never let Kess feel that emptiness again, she's everything to me and I'll remind her of that every day. _

Kesskallome finished her letter a little later and after she made John read it she was ready to send it. She had told her aunt that she missed her and still had a place in her heart for her, but the pain she had caused remained. No matter how much she wanted to believe Khepri had changed and they could rebuild their relationship she could not fool herself. Kess thought back to the beautiful woman she had called aunt all through her childhood. The woman who had taken care of her, protected her and made her believe in herself. _I just wish all of that was real, and not part of a plan to deceive me and use me_, she sighed as she wrote the address of a Federal prison on the front of a white envelope, _But John's right. If I fool myself it will only bring me more pain. Thank you for everything babe. _She cast an affectionate glance at her boyfriend who was already snoring under the covers of their bed. Kess got a happy shiver at the thought of "their bed" and smiled before joining him in slumber.

"Ready for a good night's sleep?" Peter got in bed next to Jamie as she read a book for her Asian Literature class.

"Am I?" Jamie put the book on her nightstand and turned off the lamp, "I love you big guy," she wrapped her arms around his middle, glad he had come out safe and in one piece.

"I love you too J," Pete kissed her deeply and pulled the covers over them, "I just hope you'll still love me after a week of sharing a room."

Jamie snickered, her forehead resting against Peter's firm abs, "I hope so too Ruskie, but I can't make any promises." She inhaled the scent of his body wash, he had showered just before bed, and exhaled contently.

"I guess I'll have to marry you fast then, before you can run away when you realize what a slob I am," he went on, making Jamie laugh even more.

"Aw Pete, you know no matter how messy you are, I'll still love you. I'll just have to pay someone to come clean up the bathroom after you bathe."

Peter kissed Jamie's forehead and held her close, enveloping her in his embrace. "Hey, whatever makes you happy babe. That's the most important thing to me."

"As long as I'm with you Pete, I'll always be happy," she snuggled closer, Peter's body heat warming her to the core as well as his undying love. He was everything to her and she knew she could always depend on him. _I can't wait to marry you Peter. The rest of my life has meaning now that you're in it._ Jamie dreamt that night but there were no nightmares. Instead she fantasized about what her life with Peter would be like.

When she woke in the morning Jamie rolled over to see Peter's sleeping form in the pale morning light. They were still on Spring Break and fortunately did not have to get up for class. _You're the best Big Guy_, Jamie propped herself up with her elbow and watched her boyfriend. His sculpted chest rose and fell slowly, his dark brown hair sticking up from the pillow. The light touched the edges of Peter's chiseled face; the lines of his strong, square chin and high cheek bones could have been drawn by Michelangelo in Jamie's opinion.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Peter's dark blue eyes flickered open and he pulled her close to him, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too Mr. Morning Breath," she giggled and kissed him.

"You like?" he laughed. Jamie loved to see him smile, his white teeth always shone brightly from behind his thin lips.

After getting dressed the couple decided to start the day off with a session in the Danger Room. Since Jamie had only had her metal manipulating powers for a short time she wanted to exercise them as much as possible until they were mastered. Peter set the room for a Level 11 scenario that would last 45 minutes, then joined Jamie.

The Canadian mutant took to the air practicing her aerial agility and speed by dodging flying wooden spheres as she and Peter destroyed a robotic claw. As the program advanced the spheres changed from wooden to metal and Jamie concentrated on deflecting them while she wove between lasers and stuffed dummies. Colossus steeled himself as he ran through a maze of whirling chains that cast off sparks as they struck his silver plates.

At the end of the session both mutants were covered in a healthy sweat, a red glow on their faces and a burn in their muscles. "I love that feeling," Jamie stretched as she cooled down and drank from her water bottle.

"Me too," Peter wiped his face with a towel and tossed one to his girlfriend. "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure." They headed down the hall to the breakfast nook where Kess and Ali were already sitting.

"Hey Hellsbane," Ali gave Jamie a friendly look as she lit a cigarette. The grunge loving mutant had taken to calling Jamie by her codename all the time.

"What's up Dazzler," Jamie returned the greeting as she and Peter put together bowls of oatmeal.

"You guys were training this early?" she took a drag and exhaled a ring of smoke, "That's dedication."

"Need to be ready in case of any situation," Hellsbane told her, "That and I just love it."

"Jamie would rather be in the Danger Room than sleeping in any day," Kess spoke up as she ate some cereal, wrapped in her pink kimono robe.

Hellsbane shrugged happily, "It's true."

"So Ali, how's your band doing?" Peter sat at the breakfast table with the three girls, pouring orange juice into a glass for himself.

"So much better," she sighed contentedly, "We're going to Chicago in a few days to play a series of shows. I'm so psyched."

"That's awesome!" Jamie congratulated her friend, "When you get back maybe we can see you play."

"For sure Hellz," Ali smirked, then put her cigarette out in the remainder of her waffle, "Well I'll see you kids on the flip side. I'm out, gotta go into the city for a bit."

"See you Ali," Kess waved, clearly still sleepy.

"So how was your night girl?" Jamie asked, digging into her breakfast, "Get lots of rest?"

"You know it," the Egyptian beauty yawned, "Half of me is still asleep. John's lost in dreamland, but he deserves it."

Peter bobbed his head, "Yeah he does, he's had a lot on his shoulders lately."

Kess cocked her head, "What do you mean? He has, but it sounds like you know something I don't."

"Don't worry Medusa, he's always honest with you," Peter chuckled, "But I think he has some lingering concerns from January. He's not keeping anything from you though."

Kesskallome nodded slowly, she had suspected that but had not known how to approach John about his worries. _I don't know that anything I could say would help anyway. I'll just have to show him somehow that he is my one and only protector. Without him I would have been a lost cause long ago._

"We've all had a heavy past few months," Jamie explained, "I think once this semester is over things will start to cool off. It's been a torrential storm of emotions," she giggled, "See I should be a poet or something."

"Yeah you're a regular Emily Dickinson, baby," Peter put his arm across Jamie's neck and rubbed her shoulder, "But you're right too. Our routine will fall back in place and we'll all be bored again, wishing for something exciting."

John appeared in the doorway, yawning and stretching, "Oh look, the party's already here," he grinned, still dressed in loose basketball shorts and a white tank, his blond hair looking like a mop.

"All we were waiting for is you," Jamie grinned, starting on a fresh banana.

Kess watched her boyfriend affectionately as he popped a bagel in the microwave and sat down next to her. "I guess Sandman is a name well earned."

Jamie spent the rest of her day hanging out with her friends and working on an art project that was due at the end of the break. In the evening she and Peter sat in the living area of their suite playing _Need for Speed_. "I'm still the best!" Jamie cheered after she beat her boyfriend by a nose on their final race.

Peter dropped his controller and hung his head, though there was a hint of smile on his mouth. "I guess I should commit seppuku now, give myself an honorable death."

Giggling Jamie threw her arms around Peter's neck, both of them falling to the ground, "No, what will I do without my Ruskie around? Who will I train with? Who will I mercilessly beat at video games? Who will I kiss goodnight?"

"Well, if you put it that way," Peter held her close, laughing. Her sun-kissed cheeks were so rosy and smooth and her colorful irises were bright with happiness. "I could never leave you J, you're my Pretty Girl. I need you here."

"I need you too Ruskie," Jamie kissed him, "It's like I said a long time ago. Everyone else is too short for me."

Peter brushed her shaggy bangs out of her face, "Same here, J. Same here."


	15. Chapter 12

**A New Home **

**Chapter 12: A Tropical Romance**

Jamie wiped some sweat off her forehead then bent over the engine of the Mazda she was working on. It was mid July and even though the regular school year was over, many of the students remained at the Mansion through the summer. Her Assistant Teaching position in the garage gave Jamie the opportunity to be a part of the Auto Seminar offered over the vacation. The class had ended an hour earlier but Jamie was still under the hood of the Mazda, Peter would not be home from his job until later in the evening and while Kess was busy giving music lessons Jamie did not have much to do. _I should be upstairs going over invitation samples and flower options,_ she said to herself, _I know I'll hear it from Kess later._ Though she was as happy and excited about getting married as she had been the day Peter proposed Jamie was out of her element when it came to planning a wedding. She envisioned a modest affair with just Peter's family and their close friends but when she and Kess had worked on the preliminary guest list last month she realized the total came to over 100 people.

"I wish we could just be married already and I didn't have to worry about this," Jamie mused as she put her tools away and headed upstairs to shower before dinner, "I just want to skip the stress."

"Hey you," Kess caught up to her friend just before they reached their rooms, "How was the seminar?"

"Awesome as usual," the Canadian mutant grinned and unlocked her door. The two girls entered and Kess turned on the TV as Jamie changed out of her clothes and into a white tank and a pair of green sweatpants. "And your students?"

"Learning faster every day," Kesskallome yawned, "It's starting to wear me out, I feel so old," she laughed.

"Ditto, but I guess that's part of our charm huh?" Jamie laughed and the girls left for dinner.

"Yep I told you," Peter chuckled and straightened from beneath the hood of a silver Acura, "Melted AC wire tip." He dropped the tiny piece of wiring into the hand of his boss, feeling proud of himself.

Ted Johnson shook his head, "You're good Pete, Joe insisted it was the water pump that was making the engine over heat but he wasn't even close."

"Well, let's just keep this between us then, I don't want to make any waves if you know what I mean," the Russian mechanic wiped his hands on a grey towel then wiped the sweat off his face. It was almost 7 o'clock and Peter was itching to get home to Jamie. Being able to spend every night with her was a dream come true for him.

"Don't worry," Ted assured his employee, "I won't say anything but this won't go unnoticed. You're a great mechanic Pete. I owe one to Scott for sending you over here. Have a good weekend buddy, I'll see you Monday. And don't forget you've got some vacation time coming up. Consider taking your girl somewhere nice."

Peter smirked and nodded, "We'll see, thanks Ted, see you next week." Peter grabbed his keys from his locker in the employee lounge and unbuttoned his uniform shirt, the white tank underneath stuck to his rippling muscles with sweat. After changing into a fresh, white tee he shoved his uniform into his bag and headed home to the Mansion. _I'm sure Jamie will have eaten by now which means a plate of lasagna will probably be sitting on my desk waiting for me_, he thought to himself as he drove. Peter and Jamie had a wonderful relationship living together. While Peter was at work Jamie took care of her own duties and kept their suite clean, she even had dinner waiting for him when he got home.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Peter wrapped his arms around Jamie as she sat in her desk chair, going over some engine schematics.

"What's up Ruskie?" she turned around and gave her fiancé a quick peck on the cheek, "How was work?"

"Oh you know, the same as usual. Solved a bit of a problem today though. Someone's engine was overheating and it wasn't the water pump-."

"Melted AC wire?" Jamie finished for him.

Peter smiled, "Yep, of course you would know, you know cars better than anyone."

"You must have been channeling me when you solved that mystery then," Jamie returned his grin, "There's some pasta on the coffee table, a minute in the microwave should do it."

"Thanks J." The couple spent the night relaxing together, Peter had a movie on and Jamie worked on her schoolwork.

Even though there were no classes over the summer Jamie stayed diligent in her work, reading books she knew would be assigned during the coming semester. As Peter watched TV and wolfed down his dinner she looked over at the pile of invitation samples and bridal magazines Kess had bought her and Jamie started to feel a little guilty. She reached over to grab one and flipped through it. Women in billowing white dresses were laughing and smiling, and every page had an ad for engagement rings. Florists, caterers and wedding planners were covered in the articles and the whole thing just made Jamie's head spin. "Man, this is too much for me," she murmured.

"What's that J?" Peter called over his shoulder, his eyes were glued to the _Predator_ movie playing on the television.

"Nothing, just these wedding magazines are kind of blowing my mind," she answered and opened another.

"Don't let them get to you babe," the Russian mutant went to his girlfriend's side and looked over her shoulder. A woman in a pure white, princess dress was laughing and holding a puppy while a flower girl dressed in soft pink smiled next to her in an add. Peter grimaced, "Geez, that seems so unrealistic for some reason."

"You're telling me," Jamie rolled her eyes then set the magazines back on the corner of her desk and returned to her textbook, "I know I need to give this stuff some thought but honestly that's not what I want. That fairytale looking wedding that they keep showing, I just want us to be married, simple and easy. All these other things feel force, I don't know," she shook her head, "Maybe it's just me."

"You've never been a girlie girl," Peter snickered, "You'll probably end up in work boots and Bermuda shorts when we get married."

"Hey now," the Canadian mutant defended with a grin, "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Whatever you say J," he kissed her temple and went back to the couch, "Just don't stress, I don't care what it's like, just make yourself happy."

_That's not quite as easy as it sounds_, Jamie said to herself, _This wedding is turning into an event more for everyone else than a special occasion for Peter and I. _

"I miss you, this sucks," Kess groaned on the phone with John, it was late but because of the time difference her boyfriend was still wide awake.

"I know baby, I hate it," he commiserated, "But it'll only be a little bit longer, another few weeks and everything should be taken care of. Tomorrow we can use the webcam too, I just have to be at the office late tonight."

"With that bitch Carrie right?" the Egyptian beauty rolled her eyes even though she was alone in her room, "I swear to God, it pisses me off to no end that these women have no respect, no respect, for our relationship. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean we're not still together."

"I know how you feel Kess but don't worry, you know you can trust me," John tried to comfort her. It was hard though, he had the same worries about her being alone at the Mansion. A new mutant, Soren from Denmark, had recently joined the Institute and had apparently taken quite a shine to Kesskallome. John trusted Kess to the core but he still did not like the thought of leaving her to give him guitar lessons.

"Yeah I know, I just still hate it. You should get on the webcam with me while you're at work, that way I can wear that really low-cut black dress," Kess snickered, "I'm just kidding."

"Hey I'd do it but I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on anything for the rest of the day," John replied, his smile evident even through the phone. "Not to change the subject but have you heard anything from your aunt yet?"

"Nope," Medusa rolled over in bed and got comfortable, "But you never know how long it takes for a letter to get through a Federal Prison. Besides, I don't really want to hear from her to be honest, it just complicates things and everything is going so well right now."

"I hear you, well don't worry about it babe, whatever happens happens."

"There you go with that Taoism again," Kesskallome laughed, "Mmm, I miss you John, I wish you were here, it's lonely without you."

"I feel the same Kess, but I'll see you soon, I promise."

"You better, alright, text me when you get back to your hotel, I might be asleep but do it anyway. I love you John."

"I love you too Kess, goodnight."

"Night."

"You're not getting away this time," Kess sat down on Jamie's couch with an armful of more bridal magazines.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh. She might not find the wedding planning very interesting but it was fun having Kess help her. Anyway, most of their planning devolved into giggles and criticisms of the models. "Yes ma'am," Jamie joined her friend on the couch, "So what are we up to now?"

"Ok we have the invitation samples in this binder, if we get nothing else done today we need to pick an invitation got it?"

Nodding Jamie tuned the TV to a History show, she knew it would distract Kess now and then and they would not have to work too hard. "Yes but we don't even have a date set yet, why do invitations matter?"

"Because as long as we get them picked out then we don't have to worry about them. Just make a decision and then-oh is this about Nefertiti?" Kess set the magazines on the coffee table as the TV grabbed her attention. "No," she shook her head, "I know what you're trying to do and a diversion won't work," she laughed, "We are doing this."

"Oh alright," Jamie gave in happily and the girls got down to business. Looking through the binder made Jamie's head ache, the invitations were all different but somehow appeared exactly the same to her. By lunch time the two girls had narrowed the choices down to three, one was a simple white card with floral designs on the edges, the second was white satin with words embellished in silver and the final invitation was a bright silver card with black lettering. "I don't know, I mean they're all pretty I just don't really have a preference. Why don't you choose?"

"J, as much as I would love to because I know it would go _so_ much faster, I can't, this is your wedding and I want you to be happy. I know it's boring but in the end you'll be happy when everything is exactly as you want it to be," Kess answered, her stomach starting to growl.

"I heard that," winked Jamie, "Ok, I promise I'll pick one as soon as we get lunch ok? I think Jean was making sloppy joes, there should still be some left."

Kess considered, she didn't want to take a break when they were on a roll but her stomach was taking over. "Fine, but remember, as soon as we're done you're picking an invite."

"Deal, now let's go."

Downstairs the girls avoided the rest of the lunch rush and took their meal in the breakfast nook with Jubilee and Christian. Throughout her time in the Auto department Jamie had become good friends with Christian as well as his girlfriend. "Seems like the auto students will be really prepared once the semester starts huh Jamie?" Christian began.

"Oh please don't say the word 'semester'," Jubilee rubbed her temples, "It's summer vacation and I'm swamped with internships and the International Studies seminar. I can't even imagine what it will be like in August."

"Sorry Jube," Christian laughed, "I feel for you."

"Yeah right," Kess snorted, "The most you have to do this summer is sit by the pool and play online poker."

"What can I say? I didn't force you guys to take internships or become tutors."

"Don't worry girls, we'll be better prepared for graduation than he'll be," Jamie reassured her pals, "His laziness will pay off in time."

"It's true, but right now I'm just enjoying it," Christian smirked and the girls could only shake their heads.

"I should have made Jubilee come help us, she's quite the task master you know," Kess remarked as she and Jamie returned to their wedding planning.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black you know," the Canadian mutant retorted, "But don't worry, we'll get it done. Now that I've had time to think about it the white satin one is the nicest, it's simple you know?"

"Simple is your thing for sure," Kess agreed, "Alright now see? That wasn't so hard."

Jamie giggled, "Yeah but that was what? 1 of a million things we have to do?"

"We just have to be decisive, if you see something you want, pick it."

"That's the thing though, I don't really want anything. It's just one day, all that really matters is that I'm getting married to Peter."

"I understand what you're saying J," Kesskallome turned to her friend, "But I promise, if you don't do anything special and just had like a civil service, you'd look back in 20 years and wish you'd done something more. I'm not saying go overboard, but let's pick some pretty flowers, bridesmaids dresses, nice table settings, things like that. It doesn't have to be so ostentatious, just simple and pretty. I promise you'll thank me for this in the future."

"If you say so, thanks," Jamie hugged her friend and they got back to work. Jamie was still bored and didn't make much headway but she tried her best.

"Can we go over the second piece again?" Soren questioned, moving his seat a little closer to Kesskallome's.

Kess yawned, they had been at this for over an hour and the sessions, though there was no set time limit, usually never exceeded 60 minutes. "Sure, alright from the top."

After they had played through both pieces of music another three times Kess had to end their meeting. "That was really good Soren, just keep practicing and we will give it another try on Thursday. You're really coming along."

Soren tossed back some straight blond hair and gave her a pearly white grin, "It is because I have such a wonderful teacher," he complemented in good English though his accent was heavy. Most girls swooned over the Denmark native. He had brought Kess some good luck in a way, Christy was more occupied getting Soren to notice her new green dress which meant she spent less time trying to attract John's attention.

"Thanks but I'm not the one doing the strumming for you, you have a lot of talent Soren, you'll be a great guitarist one day," Kess put her acoustic guitar back in its soft case and gathered up their music.

"Nonsense, why don't you let me take you to dinner some time, you know, to show you how much I appreciate this," Soren grabbed some of the music, moving even closer to Kesskallome.

Backing up Kess shook her head, "That's alright, the lessons are free, I get paid by the Professor."

"Then how about as a date?" Soren asked in an even deeper voice.

"Soren," Kess started toward the door, "You know I have a boyfriend."

"One that's all the way in Hawaii," the Denmark native added.

_Now that's one thing that pisses me off, no respect_, Kess groaned inwardly and tried to hold her temper. "I'm not going to cheat on John, Soren, I love him and if you make one more advance I'm going to stop giving you lessons and we'll see how long you stay at the Institute."

To her surprise Soren laughed, "You'll come around Kess, we're both beautiful people, we belong together."

That was the last straw for Kess, "Alright Soren," she slammed the door she had just been holding open, "Look, I've met guys like you before, a million times, you're a dime a dozen. I love my boyfriend and if you say one more word that's inappropriate to me I'm going to kick your ass so bad you will not know what happened to you. Do you understand?"

Soren was speechless and Kess took that time to leave, she was not looking forward to his next lesson but hopefully he had taken the hint. _ I couldn't have been any more direct about it_, she grumbled to herself on her way back to her room.

"I need you to contact the supplier for office chairs and make sure we're stocked, as well as Fender and Gibson," John dictated orders to Carrie, the Office Administrator for the new recording studio opening in Oahu.

"Got it, anything else I can do?" Carrie gave him her sweetest smile and tossed her blonde waves over her shoulder. John had seen through her flirtatious behavior the minute he saw her and even though he'd made it clear he was in a serious relationship she had not given up.

"No I think that's all for today, I'm going to head out early and we can pick it up again tomorrow. Have a good evening Carrie," he shut his planner, eager to get back to his room at the JW Marriot Ihilani Resort and call Kess.

"Oh if you're quitting early you should come out to the Coconut Grill with some of us, they have great live music there," she sat on his desk, leaning in as close as she could.

"Not tonight Carrie, thanks for the invitation though," he packed his things in his brief case and left the room before she could press him any further.

Unfortunately she caught up to him in the hall, "Are you sure, it's so much fun and the band is great to dance to. You need to lighten up a little anyway, it's so stuffy working in this office all day."

"Well that's what work is sometimes," John answered, starting to get annoyed, "And I'm not going out while my girlfriend is back in New York, it's disrespectful."

"Aw she'll never know," Carrie insisted and tugged on his shirt.

John stopped short in the hall and turned, "Listen Carrie, you're a nice girl but you need to stop this before I fire you. I'm not playing games here alright? This is strictly business, I have a woman I love back home and I can't wait to get back to New York to see her. So please, remember your boundaries."

Carrie stared dumbfounded as John left. He did not enjoy having to assert his authority like that but had no problem doing what was necessary. _This is taking a lot longer than I had hoped_, he thought to himself as he drove his rental car back to the resort, _I can only imagine how Kess is feeling if I'm missing her this much._

"This is torture," Kess lay upside-down on Jamie's couch, putting extra emphasis on _torture_, "I can't take it anymore, I just miss him so much."

"I'm sorry girl, I know how it must suck, a month is a long time," Jamie turned around from her auto mechanics book, "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Nah it's ok, I just need to occupy myself, that'll make the time go faster… Hey, want to go look for a wedding dress?"

"Just like that?" Jamie laughed.

"Well yeah, what do you need other than yourself and me?" Kess sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. Even though they were inside it was still hot so she kept cool in a pair of black cut-off shorts and a purple tank.

"Well, alright, I guess so. I mean we have to do it sometime don't we?" While she was not excited about all the wedding planning, she was starting to feel suffocated by the amount of things she had to do. Getting the dress out of the way would be a huge relief and she didn't think it would be too hard. Jamie just wanted something simple without a lot of lace, flowers or beading.

"Sweet, change into a dress so it's easier to get in and out of ok? I know you love your Wranglers but just try playing the part of a bride for one day," Kess advised with a smirk.

"Ok but only if you wear one too, you need a bridesmaid dress anyway right? We can kill two birds with one stone."

"Perfect, I'll be right back."

Jamie changed into a simple lime green halter dress, it was probably more of a beach cover-up but it was comfortable and this shade of green was one of her favorites. Her lightly tanned skin glowed against the color and the middle held to her tight abs then flared out. Kess appeared a few minutes later in a dress made of layers of gauzy fabric, a summery blend of yellow, orange and red. It was sleeveless and had a square neckline that made her tan cleavage look sun-kissed.

The girls sang and enjoyed the bright sunlight as they drove towards New York City's shopping district. Jamie had commandeered the new red convertible corvette so they could shop in style. There was a specific section of the district set aside for bridal shopping and once they found a parking spot the girls got to work.

"Um is it winter in here? Because all I see is snow," Jamie stared in awe at racks upon racks of white dresses.

"Can I help you ladies?" a saleswoman appeared, noticing how out of place Jamie looked.

"Yes you can," Kess took charge, "This is Jamie, she's getting married and we're here for her wedding dress. Something very, very simple, I cannot stress to you enough how much she loves simplicity. White, not a lot of lace or bead work."

"Ok," the saleswoman's mind went right to work, "Strapless, princess style, sleeveless, what are you thinking in that department?"

Kess had to nudge Jamie in the side before she answered, "Oh, um, I'm not sure, what do you think?"

The woman whose nametag read Nina took a step back and observed Jamie for a moment, "I'll pull a strapless or two I have, then maybe a sleeveless one that's a simple cut, just straight with no underskirts, and perhaps a halter or two, feel free to look around, we have bridesmaids dresses in the back as well, and I'll be just a few minutes."

"She's got to be like, a professional at this," Jamie threaded her way back to the bridesmaid dresses, she figured if she could get Kess interested in what she had to wear then the fashionista might forget about Jamie's dress.

"When all you deal with is picky brides all day I'm sure you learn how to read people," Kess agreed, "So what color do you want Jubilee, Illyana and I to wear?"

"I don't know, what do you think you should wear?"

"Well do you know what month you want the wedding to be in?"

"No."

"What season?"

"No."

Kess snorted and shook her head, "Oh Jamie, God help me."

"Sorry," the Canadian mutant laughed at her friend's reaction, "I mean, what color would be safe for any season? Is there something like that?"

"Probably red I would think," Kess said after a moment, "I mean, it's traditional."

"Sounds perfect to me then." The girls began picking out dresses for the bridesmaids, it didn't matter what color they were now because they could be ordered in a bright cherry red or deep burgundy once Jamie set a date. For now the cut and style were the most important things.

"I'm here," Nina announced, "Oh and you girls have some dresses picked too, perfect. I'll put these in the room next to yours and we can start trying them on."

_Here we go_, Jamie kept a smile on her face though she was not excited about trying on so many dresses. Kess was the fashionista here, not her.

The dresses were all very simple but Jamie just felt out of place in them. The second strapless one she liked, it had a sweetheart cut bodice and only one underskirt. However, she still did not feel comfortable in it. "I'm sorry, I just feel like a tomboy still," she gave Nina an apologetic look, "This just isn't it."

"That's ok sweetheart, I understand, I'll go look for a few others, you just sit tight."

"She really wants this sale," Kess took a seat by the three-way mirror Jamie stood in front of. She was wearing a green bridesmaid dress that was strapless and had a mermaid skirt.

"I don't think I'm going to find it today," Jamie ran a hand through her unruly locks, "This mop on top of my head doesn't make me feel anymore bridal-y anyway."

"Bridal-y?" Kess snorted, "That's a new one. Hey," she perked up, "Maybe that's something that would help, we should get your hair done." Jamie turned to look at her friend as someone opened the front door letting in a glare of bright light. As it glinted off the mirror it made Jamie's hair look brilliantly white, almost like a halo. "That's it!" Kess jumped up, "Oh my God Jamie, that's what you need to do, get your hair dyed platinum blonde. Holy shit it would be so hot."

Jamie raised an eyebrow and tried not to crack up, sometimes Kess could be a little overdramatic about her fashion ideas. "Platinum blonde?"

"Trust me," Kess took Jamie's hands, "Have I ever failed you before?"

"Well no, but that maniac look in your eyes never makes me feel any better," she grinned as Nina returned.

The girls excused themselves but promised to be back, Jamie could tell from the new batch of dresses that she was not going to like any of them anyway. A few blocks over was a salon that Kess frequented and she introduced Jamie to her hairstylist, Pierre.

"He makes magic," the Egyptian beauty gushed, "So what we were thinking was of just totally going platinum on her, what do you think?"

"Visionary," Pierre cupped his hands around Jamie's face, "That will be amazing, and if I may, what about the cut? I'm thinking very short, maybe asymmetrical on the bangs?"

Jamie looked worried and pulled her face from Pierre's grip, "Um just as long as I look ok afterwards, I guess you can do whatever you want."

"Perfect! And Kess what can I do with you this time? Are you finally going to let me cut some of this off?"

"Keep on asking Pierre, it won't happen," she shook her head but smiled.

"Oh come on, if I'm going for a complete make-over you have to try something too," Jamie challenged.

Kess was wary but finally gave in, "Oh all right, you can give me a few layers and some long sweepy bangs, how's that sound?"

"I knew today would be a good day when I woke up," Pierre grinned and led the girls to their salon seats, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I could go for a shot of whiskey," Jamie laughed, "How about a diet coke?"

"I'll take some champagne and so will she," Kess took over and Pierre went to get their drinks and mix color for Jamie's hair.

"Champagne? Why do I have to drink that?" Jamie questioned.

Kess settled into her chair and sighed contentedly, "Because its practice for your wedding, I know you'd rather have beer and vodka but you'll need to try a little champagne for the toast. It's best if you get your first taste now. Isn't this the life?" The salon was decorated in a very contemporary style, bright lights hung from the ceiling and everything was either black or white. The walls were painted an eggshell color and the ebony leather couch was plush and comfortable. Even the salon chairs were lush and cushioned. Jamie was not one for luxury but she could not deny how good this felt.

"Yeah, it is pretty great I guess," she sipped the champagne Pierre handed her. It was not quite what she was expecting but she had to admit she liked it. _I guess I can drink it for one day of the year_.

As Pierre got to work Jamie closed her eyes and tried to just enjoy the experience. He rubbed color through her hair then brought her to sit under a dryer while he took his scissors to Kess' long locks. Once the color was washed out Jamie was sat down again but facing away from the mirror and Pierre began to snip. In some way it was exhilarating for her. _This is going to be a big change, I sure hope Pete likes it_. Jamie hadn't thought about what her fiancé would think, but she knew what he would say. _Whatever makes you happy baby, that's all that matters to me_, she could hear his deep voice in her head.

"Alright, here's the big unveil," Pierre put the finishing touches on Jamie's cut, added a spritz of shine and then turned her chair around.

"Oh my God!" Jamie stared open-mouthed at herself. She could see Kess in the mirror with an almost identical expression.

"Jamie it looks amazing," the Egyptian native exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

Jamie's hair was cut short, just dusting her ears with bangs that got longer on one side giving her an asymmetrical look that was both playful and had an attitude to match Jamie's. The platinum color was perfect as well, making her skin look even tanner and healthier.

"Pierre you are the man," Jamie grinned so widely she thought her smile would surpass her ears.

"Of course I am my dear," Pierre looked at her in the mirror, extremely proud of himself, "Now you come back and see me every few months and we will keep it looking just like this alright?"

"Anything you say," she nodded.

"I can't get over it," Kess shook her head as they walked back to their car, "You look fantastic J, Pete's gonna flip."

"Hey I'm not the only one he did amazing work on, look at you," Jamie started the corvette.

Kesskallome checked herself out in the mirror, her bangs were long and framed her face as if she was a supermodel, the layers were subtle but added volume to her shiny black locks. "Yeah, I do look pretty awesome don't I?"

Jamie snorted, "If only John could see you right?"

"Yep," Kess sighed sadly, the thought of her boyfriend put a damper on her mood. It would still be weeks until she saw him again and even though they had a webcam it was not the same. She had gotten so used to falling asleep in his warm arms, his heart beat putting her to sleep. Her heart twisted in pain when she remembered the blond assistant that was at his side constantly as well. _Jealousy doesn't look good on a lady though_, she tried to remind herself, unfortunately she couldn't let go of her worry.

Jamie could read her friend's mood and tried to change the subject, "So I guess we can start looking at dresses again huh? But maybe next week, I'm tired. How about tonight we look at flower arrangements?"

"Sure sounds good," Kess agreed, putting on a smile but not feeling the same happiness she'd started the day with.

"J I don't even know what to say, just when I think you can't surprise me anymore, you go and do something like this. You look incredible, I-I-." Peter could only stare.

"I think I got the point stud," Jamie giggled, her new hair tickling her cheeks, "I'm glad you like it, it's a change but it's pretty cool. I like it a lot."

"I sure hope you like it, it's your hair," the colossal Russian laughed and put his arms around his girlfriend, "You really do look amazing. I love it, and you."

"Ditto Ruskie," Jamie reached up and kissed him lightly, "So how was work?"

"Good as always," he answered and tossed his work shirt into the hamper, getting comfortable in only a pair of black sweat pants. Jamie couldn't help but admire him shirtless, his rippling muscles and strong arms made her melt, a warm sensation blooming in her stomach. "I have some vacation time coming up though if you want to do something. I don't really have any ideas so we can just hang out at the Institute if you feel like it."

"Ok that's-wait!" Jamie jumped up from the vanity chair where she had been sitting, "Pete, let's go to Hawaii. We can surprise John! I know he and Kess miss each other a lot. And it'll be so much fun, we can go snorkeling, parasailing, fishing maybe even sky-diving!"

"Hawaii huh?" Peter considered, "Alright, have you talked to Kess about it?"

"No I just thought of it now silly," Jamie laughed and sat herself in Peter's lap on the couch, "I'll ask her in the morning though, and maybe we can make it a group thing."

"Someone else you're thinking of inviting?"

"Well I have barely seen Logan all summer," the blonde mutant admitted, "He's been on three missions so far and I think he could use a break. It would be fun for all of us."

"Hey it sounds perfect to me babe. I could go for some deep sea fishing."

"Excellent, Kess and I will make the plans tomorrow and then we can leave as soon as you're off work," Jamie gave her boyfriend a peck then went to get ready for bed.

"That's the greatest idea you've ever had!" Kess threw her arms around Jamie, "Oh my God! When can we leave? Let's leave today!"

"Whoa there," Jamie laughed, "We can leave in three days when Peter goes on vacation, let's order our tickets and you can spend your time getting packed ok? And remember, it's a surprise so don't spill to John."

Kess mimed zipping her lips shut and grinned wider than she had ever grinned. "I'm so happy, oh Jamie you are the best."

Jamie smirked and put her hand on her hip, "Yeah you're right."

It took a little more persuading on Jamie's part but she finally got Logan to agree to go on the trip. "Things are going to get pretty hectic after the summer so this will be some down time. You know you need it," she gave him a look. The two were alone in the garage, Logan had been just about to leave on his motorcycle when Jamie had caught up to him.

Logan smiled, an expression that always looked strange on his face, and gave in, "Alright, if it'll shut you up."

"Thank you Logan," Jamie felt her heart grow, "Maybe we can take a weekend on some bikes, see the Island that way."

"I think I can go for that," Wolverine nodded, "But I'm not wearing any Hawaiian t-shirts, I'd rather choke on my cigar first."

Jamie giggled, "Believe me, I've got no problem with that. We're leaving Wednesday ok, so be packed and ready."

"You can count on me kid," he started his bike and headed towards the outskirts of town.

"I bet not telling John you're coming to visit is the hardest thing you've ever done isn't it?" Jubilee asked Kess as the two roamed through the Bowl, the international bazaar where their friendship had begun, looking for beach clothes.

"I'll say," Kesskallome had her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder, the bangs falling over her ears and looking playful, "I am counting the hours until I get to see him, I feel like tomorrow will never come."

Jubilee held up a pair of gold earrings to her ear and admired them in a mirror, "Well just think, this time tomorrow you'll be sitting next to him in a lounge chair, sipping a mai tai and watching the sun set."

"How romantic…" Kess trailed off.

"You're hopeless," the Chinese mutant laughed and pulled her friend towards the Moroccan wear as they continued shopping.

In the plane Jamie tried to relax but she was too excited about all the fun she was going to have in Hawaii. On her left side Logan dozed and she knew that as soon as they arrived he would station himself the hotel's bar. _It's good for him to get out though, and this will give us some time together before things start getting crazy again._ Jamie loved the mansion and her new life but occasionally she missed the slower lifestyle she had grown used to in Canada. A vacation was just what the doctor ordered, especially one that could include some extreme sports. The first thing on Jamie's list was to try out some parasailing and if she was lucky she could get her friends to go sky diving with her.

Once they touched down in Hawaii Kesskallome could barely contain her joy. A Hawaiian native put a bright, purple and white lei around her neck then gave Jamie a green one. Logan suppressed a groan as the native woman put a pink lei over his head and followed the others inside to get their luggage.

"Ok, so John's at work right now so we can go to the hotel, freshen up and then surprise him. Sound good?" Kess asked, practically skipping with excitement.

"Definitely," Peter tried not to laugh at the Egyptian. Her anticipation was amusing but he knew how it felt to finally see a loved one after a long time. The times he spent Christmas in Russia without Jamie had felt like the longest two weeks of his life. The plane ride home seemed to take days instead of hours and all he could think about was wrapping his arms around her slender hips again.

"Someone's having boyfriend withdrawals," Jamie laughed as they all squeezed into the taxi that would take them to the Ihilani Resort. Once there Jamie's breath was taken away. The resort was enormous and more colorful than she could have imagined. Beautiful green ferns graced the walkway as the group headed towards the lobby. Kess already knew that John was staying in one of the suites and Jamie and Peter booked the one next to it. Logan was in a separate room that was less exotic and more suited to his taste. For the mean time Kess would stay with Jamie and Peter in their room until she moved her bags to John's later in the afternoon.

Tall palm trees lined the avenue and inside the lobby there were as many brightly colored flowers as there had been outside. Red, yellow and orange hibiscus as well as purple irises sat in pots on the counter where Peter checked them in. Kess and Jamie wandered through the lobby and out a pair of doors that led to a large pond. Fish swam back and forth as the girls took the steps down to the pond, bird-of-paradise plants bloomed on either side of the handrails and a gentle breeze blew their hair around their faces. "This is unbelievable," Jamie whispered, "This place is amazing."

"I know," Kess ran a hand through her long black locks, taking in the scent of the flowers and the ocean that could be seen from where they stood, "This is going to be such a great vacation."

"I'll say," Jamie took a deep breath just as Logan called for them to find their rooms.

"Sir, there's someone waiting for you downstairs," Carrie stuck her head into the small office where John was working.

"Alright I'll be down in a moment," he waved his hand, engrossed in the contract he was drawing up for a local band he wanted to sign. "Still nothing," he checked his phone to see if Kess had left him a message, she usually texted him when she woke up in the morning but there was no sign from her at all. "Maybe she's sleeping in _really_ late today," he sighed then went down to the lobby of the Recording Studio. "So what can I help you with -," John stopped mid-sentence when he recognized the pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Oh I think you can start with a kiss," Kess cooed coyly.

"Baby!" John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and spun her in a circle, her orange and yellow sundress flaring out around her toned legs. "When did you get here? Why?"

Kesskallome laughed and could not help but notice the look Carrie gave her from the receptionist desk. "We got here today, I missed you so much," she kissed him deeply, her tan arms around his neck and her black locks falling gracefully down her back.

"We?" John was too distracted to notice the other three visitors waiting in the corner.

"Miss us music-man?" Jamie gave John a quick hug after he shook hands with Peter and Logan.

"Like you can't even imagine," the California native laughed, his day was infinitely brightened. He would be able to spend his last two weeks in Hawaii going home to Kess in the evening, there might be days she could even work with him. "Are you all hungry? Let me take you guys to lunch."

"This is why I like you Sandman," Logan pat him on the back, "You have the best ideas."

The newly re-united group went to an open-air restaurant where a local guitarist played classic rocks songs for the diners. "I should have known you guys would do this," John said as they waited for their food, "Never a dull moment."

"You know us John, we can't just sit at home while you have all the fun," Jamie winked, "Plus that resort is amazing."

"Oh you've been there? I know it is, I haven't had any time to enjoy it though, I've been so busy."

"Well some of your work can wait because you've been gone too long," Kess was sitting as close as possible to John, she knew she missed him but seeing him in the lobby made her heart feel like it would burst. "I'll help you get it done faster too, I need some time with you. And it's Hawaii, we have so many things to try out."

"Dibs on parasailing first," Jamie raised her hand with a smile. Logan shook his head and started in on his burger. "Oh you know you want to join me Logan."

"We'll see about that," he snorted, "I'll certainly enjoy watching you."

"Yeah from his lounge chair, under an umbrella, beer in hand," Peter finished for the older mutant.

"Guess I'm an easy book to read," Logan smirked.

"Hardly," Jamie gave him a playful look, "But I still think you should join me."

"J wants to fit as many extreme sports into this vacation as possible," Kess explained to her boyfriend as the wind blew her black tresses gently around her face. Her long bangs caressed her cheek and the bright sunlight warmed her caramel skin.

"Well the hotel has plenty of that so you should have no problems," John replied, "I have to work tomorrow but for the weekend we can really see what this place has to offer."

"I heard from the receptionist that they offer deep sea fishing trips too, I would kind of like to try that out," Peter offered. The last time he had been fishing was his 2 year anniversary with Jamie at Breakstone Lake. Since then he'd been so busy he had not even been on a boat.

"I was hoping to try that too," John agreed, pushing his sandy hair back with one hand and drinking his coke.

"Well it sounds like we have no shortage of plans," Kesskallome laughed, "Snorkeling, lounging on the beach and going on a hike all sound good to me too."

"Enough talking," Jamie grinned, "Let's start doing."

"I missed you so much," John covered Kess' face in kisses after she had unpacked all her clothes in their room.

"I missed you too," she giggled and held him close, his body warm next to hers as they sat on the bed.

John couldn't keep his hands off her, he thought about her every second while they had been separated. A lot of time had passed since the mission where Kesskallome fell almost to her death. However, John still felt the effects of that incident and worried himself late into the night about his girlfriend's safety during his absence. _I guess I've gotten used to falling asleep next to her every night_, he realized happily as Kesskallome flipped on the television and snuggled up next to him. Her smooth skin was warm and tantalizing, he was just as tempted to touch her as he had been the first time he laid eyes on her. She had an icy personality now and then to some people, but with him she was all warmth. _I can't believe how many years we've been together either, _he mused, running his hands through her long hair as the sun set outside their room, _Almost five years now._ Ever since Peter and Jamie had gotten engaged the same matter had been on John's mind. _We're young but who cares? I know she's the one for me so why waste time? _

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Kesskallome broke his thoughts.

"Oh nothing much, just what I have to do tomorrow," he told her nonchalantly and kissed her temple.

"Do you want me to come help you?"

"On Monday you can, I have some bands to preview but tomorrow's just paper work so you should go ahead and have a fun day with Jamie and Peter."

"Alright, if you're sure," she yawned and rested her head on his chest, the way she did every night when they fell asleep.

"J this really was a great idea," Peter stood in the sliding glass door that opened to a small patio that looked out towards the rolling blue sea. They were going to bed early to be ready for the next day and he wore only his black basketball shorts.

"I know," Jamie gave him a cocky grin and brought him a glass.

Peter sipped his drink without looking and snorted when he tasted something he did not expect. "Jamie what is this?"

"Champagne," she replied, "I thought you should have a taste stud, besides it was complementary." After having some champagne at the hair salon Jamie had decided she liked it. _I guess I could always try out a few new drinks anyway, though an ice cold beer will always be my favorite_, she thought to herself as she watched the sun set with Peter. The deep orange of the sky faded to dark blue as the sun disappeared into the water. Jamie leaned against her boyfriend's firm, muscular arm as a warm wind enveloped them. She had never been to Hawaii before but the Canadian mutant was already falling in love with the Island. The easy pace of life was extremely attractive to her and made her feel relaxed and content.

"Let's get to bed pretty girl," Peter kissed the top of her head, "We have a lot to try tomorrow."

Jamie woke to the scent of hot pancakes, syrup and fresh fruit. "I thought we should start the day off the right way," Peter loaded a stack of 3 pancakes onto a plate for her and set it next to him at the tiny breakfast table near the large window.

"Good idea," Jamie wrapped herself in a silky white robe and joined her boyfriend. She poured syrup over her breakfast and added some strawberries to the top before digging in. The morning light shone through the large window and she could already see beach goers taking their blankets down to the shoreline. "I think we should kick this vacation off the right way, I want to go parasailing."

Peter chuckled, _That's my girl, her mind is always on the extreme._ "I'm cool with that. Let's go see the love birds and find out what Logan is up to."

Jamie dressed in a new bikini she had bought for the trip. It was bright yellow with thin black stripes in the sides and a black belt around her waist. The yellow made her skin look tan and the sporty look fit her just right. It was a swimsuit made for surfing and swimming, not just lying on the beach. Jamie added a pair of black, cotton shorts and a black hoodie she had cut the arms off of. Peter wore a pair of simple, blue trunks and a white tank, putting on a grey hoodie as well. Jamie only caught a glimpse of his rippling muscles before he pulled the hoodie over his shoulders but what she did see gave her a tingle across the back of her neck. _You never disappoint Ruskie_.

"Knock knock," Jamie tapped on the door that led to John and Kess' suite.

There was the sound of rustling then a very tired looking Kess answered, "Good morning," she yawned.

"It's almost 11, barely the morning anymore," Peter laughed and followed Jamie inside, "Where's the music man?"

"Work, he'll be able to join us later though and Saturday," the Egyptian beauty explained. She was still dressed in her pajamas, a pair of black boy-shorts and a pink cami. "So are you guys ready to hit the beach?"

"Parasailing," Jamie said in a sing-song voice, "I've been dreaming about it all week."

Kess giggled and started to brush her hair as Peter picked on the leftovers from the breakfast she had shared with John. "I think I'm just going to watch on that one," she replied, "But you have fun, let me know if you can see me from the beach."

"Aw you have to come!" Jamie pleaded, it seemed like Peter and John were the only ones willing to join her on her extreme sport exploits and one of them was at work.

"Well, alright, I'll come but I'm not going to actually do it, I'll wave to you safe from land ok?"

"Deal," the Canadian mutant grinned, "We're going to go check on Logan, give me a text when you're ready and we'll meet you on the beach ok?"

"I'll be there." Kess opened the drawer of swimsuits she had bought as Jamie and Peter left for the main building of the hotel where Logan was staying. She had bikinis in every color and pattern imaginable, making it hard to chose one to wear. Because John was at work she decided to play it conservative and picked out a semi-sporty, purple leopard halter bikini. There were small bows on the sides of the bottom and one in the center of the top. Kess grabbed her beach bag and slipped her feet into sandals after pulling on a white beach cover-up. Just before she left to meet Peter and Jamie she decided to give John a quick call. "Hey you big fancy CEO," she smiled when he answered, "How's your morning?"

"Amazing now that you're on the Island," John replied happily, "So are you guys going to see the sights today or get right to the beach?"

"Beach, J wants to go parasailing so bad she can taste it," Kesskallome laughed, "But you'll meet us in the afternoon right? We can get some food and see what's around."

"I'll be there, we can go to a place some of the people here have been telling me about, they have live music and dancing. And I think this weekend there's a luau at the resort, we should go."

"Oh a luau!" Kess gushed, "I can't wait, I'll tell J and Pete about it. I'll see you babe."

"Love you snake charmer, have fun today."

When John hung up the phone it was not like the other times he had hung up the past few weeks. Instead of wishing he could see Kesskallome at night he was only a few short hours from meeting up with his friends and his girlfriend for a fun Friday evening. Not even Carrie's passive aggressive behavior was going to get him down.

He started thinking about all the nights he had spent with his girlfriend since the beginning. Everything they had been through together brought them closer and closer. "Carrie, I need to run an errand," John put his contracts to the side, "Watch the phones, I won't be long."

"Yes sir," the blonde assistant replied with a lackluster tone. It seemed like Carrie had finally gotten the message. After seeing how beautiful Kesskallome was and how happy John was with her, she knew there was no way she could tear them apart.

"You can't drink a beer this early Logan," Jamie giggled as she followed Wolverine and Peter down to the lobby.

"I'm on vacation," he replied gruffly. He was not one for beach going and had only agreed to go down to the shore for an hour. The rest of the time he had decided to spend taking a tour of the Island. There was a place that rented motorcycles and bicycles to tourists and he panned on taking advantage of that.

"Hey, he agreed to come down to the beach for a little while, let him have his drink," Peter defended Logan.

"Well, alright, we can stop by the bar," the Canadian mutant laughed. She really just enjoyed giving Logan a hard time, especially because she was in such a good mood. Taking the vacation from the Institute and all her work there, including the wedding planning, was a benefit to her state of mind. It was so easy to get caught up in her responsibilities that sometimes the stress would get to her. Especially after all the excitement and emotional anxiety she had experienced earlier in the year. Being able to take this time with her best friends and Peter made her thankful for everything they did for her.

Down at the beach Kess was waiting for them and the group of four walked through the warm sand to the parasailing stand at the other end of the beach. The water was calm and crystal blue, splashing lazily against the rocks and the white sand. There were several families and couples on the beach, but not so many that it was crowded. The breeze blew cool around Jamie's face, rustling her blonde hair, and making her smile. It was a perfect day outside with only a few hazy clouds in the bright blue sky.

"I'm so excited," Jamie grinned as she was strapped into the harness and parachute. Peter would take his turn after her.

"You ready?" the boat driver called and Jamie gave him a thumbs up, "Here we go!"

The boat took off slowly at first then sped up and Jamie felt herself be lifted into the air. She let out a 'Woohoo' as she soared higher and higher. Jamie squinted as she looked below her, the sun glinting off the water, and saw Kess jumping and waving. "This is so awesome!" the extreme sport enthusiast shouted. Her friends could not hear her through the wind but they knew what she was saying. From her vantage point Jamie got a bird's eye view of the resort and some of the Island. Green landscape stretched for miles in all directions. Splotches of colorful homes or plants littered the Island and Jamie could not wait to see them up close.

Her ride ended and she came back down to earth her heart was pumping and her cheeks were rosy with excitement. "It's so amazing you have to try it," she gushed to Kess.

"I'm going to stay on land I think," the Egyptian insisted with a smile, "The last time I was that high up in the air I didn't like it."

"Alright, well, next we'll do something on your list ok?" Jamie compromised.

"Perfect, but I think right now Peter is itching for his turn."

After Peter had gone parasailing he came back with a nearly identical reaction to Jamie's. By the time they were finished it was mid-afternoon and John would be joining them in a few hours. While they waited Logan went to see about renting a motorcycle and the three students decided to try some snorkeling. They rented some fins and snorkels and swam to the small reef just out from the resort. Jamie had never seen such a colorful ecosystem. Fish of every hue swam in and out of the coral and underwater plants swayed in the current. Every sound was muffled in the cool water but waving from Peter caught Jamie's attention. He could not communicate with her but pointed behind her where she turned to see a silver barracuda moving like a submarine.

Jamie's first thought was of her claws but she knew the shining metal would only tempt the predator more. Instead she slowly swam away, further down the reef, leaving the barracuda to fulfill his role in the food chain.

Kesskallome had seen the fish too and swam deeper instead of further away. Another aspect of her mutation gave her good lung capacity like the many species of snakes that could swim underwater. She was not comfortable in the air but underwater she felt as at home as she did on land. _I can't wait to show John these pictures_, she said to herself as she snapped photos with her waterproof camera. The colorful fish and plants were almost otherworldly. The cool water felt wonderful against her skin, especially after being in the hot sun.

"It was good to hear from you John," Ferdinand Velasco said over the phone, "I hope we will see you at Christmas again."

"You will, thank you and have a great evening," John hung up. "This day is finally over," he sighed, ready to get back to the resort and see his friends. It was 5 o'clock so the sun hung low in the sky, giving everything an orange glow as he drove his rental car to Ihilani Resort. He changed quickly into a pair of white and orange swim trunks, a white tee and a black jacket then met his friends in the lobby. They had decided to eat at the Resort's open air restaurant because it was a late day and Peter, Jamie and Kess were tired from swimming and playing beach volleyball. They could take a stroll on the beach after dinner and would be able to see the sun set while they ate.

"So how was work big guy?" Peter asked as they were seated at their table. Logan had ordered a round of drinks from the bar before John arrived and handed a beer to the young executive.

"It's been a great learning experience but also kind of boring," John laughed, "Especially when I look outside and see those waves while I'm stuck in doors."

"Surfing can be the first thing we try tomorrow then," Kess offered, "And then the luau is tomorrow night right?"

"I heard about that," Jamie nodded, "They had a flyer in the lobby. We're going right?"

"Absolutely, I have to show off my hula moves," the Egyptian giggled as they ate. It was a warm night and a cool breeze blew around them as they talked and laughed. Jamie filled John in on the Auto Seminar she had been a part of at the Institute and Kess told him about how her music students were progressing.

When they had finished eating Logan returned to the bar while the two couples took a walk on the beach. Peter wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder and she held his hand over her heart. John's arm was around Kess' waist as they walked in silence.

"It's so beautiful out here," Kess whispered. The moon looked enormous in the sky and reflected on the water, making it look like liquid silver. Small waves rolled into the shoreline and tiki torches lined the walkway that led back to the resort.

"It is, I haven't really gotten to enjoy it until now," John replied softly, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"You happy we came here pretty girl?" Peter asked Jamie, trailing a little ways behind their friends. It had only been their first day but they had already done so much and the rest of their time in Hawaii was sure to be filled with as much fun.

"Definitely, it's so refreshing here. You never realize how congested New York is until you go somewhere like this," she held her arm out indicating the island around them, "I mean, even the stars, just look." They turned their faces upwards where the stars glittered in the sky like millions and millions of diamonds. On a good night in New York Jamie could pick out a constellation or two, but here on the Island it was like being in another world.

"It's amazing," Peter breathed, "So clear."

"I know I wish we could get married under a sky like this instead of the one back in New York," Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Me too pretty girl," Peter agreed.

The next morning Jamie woke up well rested and ready for her surf lesson. She wore a blue and white swimsuit with a halter top and boy-short bottoms. It was sporty like her other one and very comfortable. "Wake up sleepy," she sat on Peter's side of the bed while she combed her hair.

"I'm up," he yawned, "Just give me a minute to shower ok? I can meet you downstairs at the breakfast buffet."

"See you in a few then," she grinned and kissed him quick before hurrying out to the lobby. "Strange for you to be up so early," Jamie said as she sat down at the table where Kess and John were already having their breakfast.

"I know but I think I'll make a habit of it while we're here," Kess smiled, "Watching the early sun on the water this morning was beautiful."

"I bet, but the water's going to be even more beautiful once we're on it," the Canadian mutant dug into her waffles and syrup.

"It's a perfect day to be on the waves too," John sat back and drank some orange juice, "They're already starting to look good and since there's not too many people you girls won't have to worry about running into anyone," he winked, shaggy blond hair falling in his face.

"He's such a smartass sometimes," Kess shook her head.

"Yeah he's probably just jealous because he knows we're going to be _so_ much better than him," Jamie agreed with a laugh as Peter showed up.

When they had finished eating the group rented surfboards and hit the waves. Most of the morning John taught his friends how they would ride on land. Jamie and Kess who were both extremely flexible took to the movements instantly, however Peter had a little more trouble. Though once they moved to the water he was able to adapt better.

Jamie excelled quickly just like her best friend and was soon surfing through a tunnel of water as the wave crashed down behind her. Crystal blue water enveloped her and she felt, yet again, like she was in another world. Her strong leg muscles flexed as she weaved in and out of waves, reminding Peter about the first time he has seen her and thought of her as a beautiful Amazon woman.

"Look at them go!" Kess shouted as Jamie paddled up beside her further out in the ocean. They watched their boyfriends tackle the waves, John was clearly a pro and Peter was much better than anyone would have thought.

"How long has it been since John's been surfing?" Jamie asked, "You would think he never left the beach."

"He went the last time we were in Australia," Kess explained, braiding her wet hair over her shoulder, "But it's like a riding a bicycle, you never forget and he has always loved the ocean." She stretched as they floated on their boards, the sun adding to her tan. She had worn a pair of black boy-short bottoms and a red string bikini top so she could get the tan she wanted but also be comfortable on the board.

"Well I'm not about to let them have all the fun," Jamie lay down and started to paddle again, "Come on let's join them."

"Right behind you," Kess beamed and followed her friend.

By evening even John was exhausted from surfing all day, each of them with a health tan. "That was officially amazing," Jamie yawned, stretched out on a blanket with the rest of her friends. Logan had decided to join them as well and all five lay with a beer in hand.

"Yes it was, I can't believe that's the first time I've been on the water since I got here," John sat up and took a drink, "So I know we're tired but do you guys still want to go to the luau tonight?"

"Absolutely," Kess gushed, "I'm so excited for it."

"I am too actually," Jamie added as the sun started to look lower in the sky. It was only early evening but the luau would start at sunset.

"Well you kids go shower," Logan popped the top on his second drink, enjoying the relaxing breeze, "You can let me know how the luau goes."

"Logan," Jamie stood with her friends, "You're coming too and I won't take no for an answer."

Logan looked up at her from beneath the brim of his cowboy hat, their firm gazes meeting, then smiled. "Alright kid."

"Good," she clapped her hands, "We'll see you at sunset."

"This is going to be so much fun," Kess dried her hair in front of the mirror. She had put on her red string bikini and a sarong of the same color with black flowers. Her brown eyes were big and outlined with black liner and mascara, the only make-up she wore. Kess' hair fell over her shoulders in gentle waves, softening her look.

"You're beautiful babe," John kissed the top of her head. He had chosen to wear a pair of shorts with a dark blue Hawaiian shirt. Unlike Logan John had no problem getting into the mood of their vacation.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, handsome," Kess turned around and kissed him, ruffling his blond hair at the same time.

"Just one thing to add," he reached behind her and picked a red hibiscus flower from the bouquet in the vase on the dresser. John tucked the flower behind Kess' ear and smiled, "There, now it's perfect."

"You're perfect," she leaned closer and kissed him deeply. His cool blue eyes mirrored her brown ones with happiness; both were looking forward to the night.

"Do you think Jamie and Pete are having as much fun as we are?" John asked as he escorted his girlfriend downstairs. They were the first in the lobby and took a seat in some of the plush yellow chairs, a warm breeze filtering through the open doors.

"Probably, I know Jamie was getting sick of me dogging her about the wedding," Kess snuggled up to her boyfriend, "I just want her to have what she wants. I feel like if I don't keep her on track the wedding will never happen."

"Well I hate to say it but you're probably right," he smirked, "I'm not sure Jamie would know what she needed to do for a wedding if it weren't for you." He traced his fingers up and down her arm as they waited.

"I just want her to be happy, but I'm afraid the wedding we're planning is not going to do that. Maybe we should just scrap it and do something much, much simpler," the Egyptian beauty mused. Music was already starting outside as other guests filtered down to the shore for the luau. The scent of local delicacies and fragrant flowers were carried on the wind back to the lobby and wrapped around the happy couple.

"You can talk to J about it later, maybe this vacation will give her some ideas for what she wants too," he fingered the flower in her hair.

"I hope so, that'll make it easier, maybe she'll want a tropical theme or something."

"Whatever she decides I know you'll help her make it happen. You're good at that sort of thing Kess," John told his girlfriend.

"Aw thanks babe," she gave him a quick peck as Jamie, Peter and Logan entered the lobby. Jamie looked angelic in a simple, white string bikini and a long white sarong with pale pink flowers decorating it. Just like Kess she had a pink flower in her hair, tucked behind her short, blond locks.

"You look so good," Kess jumped up and hugged Jamie. The white swimsuit made her tan glow and her skin look even softer. As usual Jamie did not wear make-up, going for a more natural and casual look. Peter wore a pair of khaki shorts and an orange Hawaiian shirt, looking as though he had lived on the Island his entire life. Logan, true to his word, refused to wear a tropical shirt and was dressed in his usual jeans and a white t-shirt with a black, short-sleeve button up shirt over the tee.

"Whatever they're cooking down there smells amazing," Peter inhaled, "I'm starving."

They wasted no time getting to the luau now that they were all ready. Tiki torches lined the pathway to the place where picnic tables had been set up with a long buffet table at one end and a stage at the other. A band of natives played traditional Hawaiian music and hula dancers greeted the guests that arrived, putting leis around their necks.

"This looks fantastic," Jamie snapped pictures with her camera, glad she had gotten it fixed before they left New York. The other resort guests were already filling their plates and glasses with food and drink already, laughing and talking with each other.

"That food is the best part," Peter sniffed the air hungrily and followed Logan to the buffet.

"It tastes amazing," Kess savored the pineapple barbecue ribs, "Oh my God."

Jamie laughed, "Having some special time with your dinner?"

"Have you even tasted it?" The Egyptian beauty asked. Jamie did not have to answer as she was already on her second helping. They snacked on macadamia nut encrusted chicken and fresh fruit salad as well as tropical punch. The food was as flavorful as it could be and Jamie made a mental note to include a fruit salad with the meal for her wedding.

After a while the dancers took the stage and began their hula. The crowd cheered them on as the girls moved their hips in the beautiful, timeless dance. Partway through they invited the guests onto the stage with them. "If I have to you have to," Jamie let herself be led up by one of the dancers and grabbed Kess' hand.

Because of her background in belly dancing Kess put the other dancers to shame. Jamie moved her hips as well as she could but Kess was a natural. Her curvy hips gyrated, her toned abs moved back and forth and her hair swirled as she turned in circles.

"That's my girl," John whistled from the table with Peter and Logan. He loved watching his girlfriend dance, especially when her sarong fluttered to the side, revealing her smooth, tan, legs.

"I didn't know you were such a dancer Jamie," Logan said when the girls finally returned to the table.

"I don't know if anyone would ever classify me as a dancer," she laughed in return, "Especially not with Kess next to me."

"Hey, I've got experience going on my side," Kess explained happily, "I love dancing."

"Well I'm done eating so let's do some more," John stood and took her hand, guiding her to the front of the stage where other couples were dancing as well.

"You may not be a hula dancer by trade babe but you look good tonight," Peter put his arm around Jamie's shoulders as they sat with Logan. Most of the other guests were dancing to standing by the buffet and talking so the tables were mostly empty.

"So you two got some big plans for tomorrow?" Logan drank his beer and watched the flames from the torches illuminate the faces of people that passed by.

"I think John and I are going on that fishing trip in the morning if you want to come Logan," Peter began, "Then maybe some lounging on the beach in the afternoon. The girls are going to have some time to themselves."

"Yeah Kess and I want to check out the spa, then get lunch somewhere in town and we'll probably spend some time relaxing by the pool and join you at the beach in the evening," Jamie added, repositioning the flower in her hair. The sun had set and the sky was black, the diamond-like stars glittering behind the clouds. Jamie yawned, feeling sleepiness set in from all the exertion during the day.

"I know that look," Kess grinned, her face flushed from dancing in the warm night, "Let's get some rest. I'm so happy that tomorrow will be our relaxation day. I can feel the knots that have formed in my back from teaching all those troublesome students."

"Now you know how I feel," Logan finished with a smile.

Jamie stretched when she woke up around 10. Peter had left at 4:30 to meet John and Logan for their fishing trip and would not return until around 3. She rolled over in her plush covers and held the pillow tightly. Her sleep had left her refreshed and hungry so she dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans shorts and a green tank with a short-sleeved, white midriff jacket. Jamie figured that if she had slept in Kess had too and went to wake her best friend.

"Last night was so much fun," Kess yawned and brushed her hair before dressing in white shorts and a yellow top with gauzy sleeves. She buckled a thin brown belt around her middle making her look sophisticated but casual at the same time. The Egyptian braided her hair over one shoulder and the girls went to eat a healthy breakfast of fresh fruit and coffee. They had made an appointment in the spa the day before and at 11:15 were lying face-down on massage tables while the masseuse laid hot stones on their backs.

"This feels so good," Jamie cooed as the woman left them alone for a few minutes. The hot stones penetrated her sore muscles and eased the tension that had set in over the past few months. Soft music played in the background and water trickled over a fountain made of natural stones and colorful flowers.

"You've got that right," Kess agreed, her voice muffled from the table, "So is this place giving you any ideas for the wedding?"

"For sure," Jamie answered with an equally stifled voice, "I love how simple yet beautiful everything is, especially all the hibiscus and orchids. I just wish we could get married here."

"Hey maybe the Professor will fly everyone over here," Kesskallome joked, "I'm glad you're having a good time, I am too. Thanks again for getting us here, I missed John so much."

"I know how it feels," The Canadian mutant turned her head to the side to look at her sister, "I hate it when Pete's gone for a long time."

"Those men, look at the hold they've got on us," Kess laughed, "What can I say though? That's how love is."

"Hey can I use that line for my vows?" Jamie asked jokingly.

"You're such a goof," her sister giggled as the masseuse returned and removed the coals. After a thorough massage the girls received facials, pedicures and manicures as well. By lunch time Jamie was feeling pampered and more relaxed than she had ever been.

"I think we should rent bicycles and ride them to that Coconut Grill John mentioned," Kess led her friend through the lobby, "Then we can chill by the pool and have a few drinks."

"That's a great way to see the town too," Jamie ordered their bikes then the girls set off. For lunch they dined on fresh grouper and wondered whether the guys had caught any fish yet.

"Jamie is never going to believe this when we get back," Peter grinned as he and John fought to keep the marlin on John's line.

"If we even get back," John pulled with all his strength to keep the fish from escaping. The sun was bright but the waves were getting worse and the boat rocked to and fro as they fought the enormous fish. Their guide was ready with the net as they guided the fish closer and closer to the boat. Logan sat on a cooler with a beer in his hand, thoroughly enjoying watching the younger men struggle.

"They're probably going to come back with a bucket full of guppies," Kess teased as they rode their bikes slowly back through town. The homes were painted every different color imaginable with flowers, sea shells and plenty of other trinkets hung from the trellises.

"I can't wait to see Peter try to explain how they caught a ten foot shark but it got away at the last second," Jamie smirked, "He always comes back with a fish tale."

"John too," Kess agreed. The girls went to their separate rooms to change into swim suits and meet at the pool. Jamie put on a simple dark blue one-piece with a deep plunging neck and grabbed her beach bag. When she got to the cabana by the pool Kess was already there in a bikini with a pink bottom and a white top, the top was embroidered with beads of orange, pink and purple.

"Very cute," Jamie pointed to her friend and accepted the strawberry daiquiri the host brought her.

"Thanks," Kess smiled from behind her wide sunglasses, "I like yours too, I never would have thought you'd choose something so different."

The girls sipped their drinks in the sun and read magazines, taking their time to be lazy and gossip about the actresses that were pregnant or the actors having affairs. The sun was warm on Jamie's skin and she realized that every day she was falling more and more in love with Hawaii. _I wish I could stay here,_ she mused as they sat, _Or at least have the reception here. _

In the afternoon the girls joined the men on the beach. Peter and John had been successful with their catch and the resort even cooked the fish for dinner. They ate outside at a quiet table, the wind making the flames on the tiki torches flutter as they talked. The next day they spent their time on the beach playing volleyball and getting tans. Jamie wore her new green and white string bikini and a tan fedora. It was a casual yet slightly more feminine look for her but Peter loved how she looked. The Russian mutant wore a pair of white swim trunks with orange designs on the sides, he had only owned one pair before the trip but Jamie had made sure he was prepared for plenty of swimming before they left the Institute.

Kess had dressed in a leopard monokini; a twist of wild fabric connected the bikini top and the bottoms. She played volleyball with Jamie for a bit then join John on a blanket on the beach as they listened to music play. Her boyfriend had worn a pair of plain, teal swim shorts and his usual aviator sunglasses, making him look like a beach bum.

Logan had stationed himself beneath an umbrella on a beach chair and had even opted for a button-up shirt that he had undone in order to feel the breeze. It was another lazy day, John would have to go back to work and Kess had planned to help him for a while which would leave Peter, Jamie and Logan to do whatever they wanted.

"These guys are alright," Kess took off the headphones she was using to preview some of the bands John had lined up, "But nothing that special, I think you're dad's looking for a different sound."

"You're right," John nodded, "He wants someone with a more native sound to represent the opening of the new studio."

"No offense or anything but why open a studio in Hawaii anyway?" Kess answered the door where their lunch was delivered, giving Carrie a patronizing smile as she accepted the bags.

"It's actually kind of funny," her boyfriend started on his sandwich, "So many artists come here for vacations that having the studio is an easy way to get them to work more."

Kesskallome snorted, "Are you serious? That's pretty hilarious. Well, I don't feel sorry for them. If I got to be in the studio and on this Island I'd be in Heaven."

"Hey maybe you will be," John winked.

"I don't like not having Kess here," Jamie told Peter as they followed their guide up to the edge of the cliff.

"You can tell her all about it later, I doubt she'd want to be up this high anyway," Peter replied, his new tan glistening with sweat.

"Good point," Jamie smiled.

"Alright, this is where we'll jump from," the guide informed Peter, Jamie and the other two couples that had joined them. "Who wants to go first?"

Jamie raised her hand instantly and Peter suppressed a laugh. "Anything I need to know?"

"Jump out," the guide pointed away from the cliff, "That's all you have to remember."

"Here I go then," Jamie gave Peter an excited grin and then leapt just as the guide instructed. Blue water waited for her below, sloshing against the cliff. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky as the wind whipped past Jamie's ears giving her an adrenaline rush like no other. In a few seconds she crashed into the water beneath her, waves swallowing her up for an instant. Peter watched as her head broke the surface and she waved, treading water. "Get down here Ruskie!" she shouted, "The water's great!"

"You wouldn't believe the splash he made," Jamie told her friends as they walked along the beach, "It was enough to cause a tsunami, no joke."

"Guess you put on a few pounds eh Pete?" Logan teased with a grin.

"You should talk, all you've done is eat and drink beer since we got here," the Russian mutant retorted.

"Aw don't worry Peter, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Kess laughed. It was only 4:30 and the group did not have any more plans for the day so they had decided to just see where their feet lead them.

"I don't know babe, that gut does look a little bigger," John gave Peter a side look. He was about to say something else but Jamie stopped in her tracks.

"Guys," she said as they turned, "Look." The Canadian mutant pointed to a sign just up ahead that read 'Sky Diving Lessons'. "I'm doing it, come on."

Kess let Jamie pull her along and just on the other side of the beach was a small hut and airplane with another sign for sky diving. She gave John a look and he nodded, neither of them was going to participate in Jamie's newest extreme endeavor. Kess had a flashback to the moment when she crashed through the glass on Asteroid M. The sun had been so bright it blinded her for a moment and she had to force herself to process what had just happened. Her stomach turned as she began to fall and goose bumps prickled her skin.

Jamie talked to the man in the hut and found out that it would be only $30 for her and Peter to both take a jump that afternoon. "It's so cheap guys, you have to try it."

"I think I'll stay on land with Kess, J," John explained, his arm protectively across his girlfriend's shoulders.

She was about to complain but Jamie saw the look in his eyes and nodded, understanding. _I keep forgetting that was a much different experience for Kess and John than it was for me_, she thought as she and Peter climbed into the plane.

"If you want to go babe you can," Kess spread out a blanket on the beach for herself, Logan and John. _I hate that my fear has to keep bothering him too, I don't want to hold him down in any way._

"Don't worry Kess," John stretched out and flashed a pearly grin, "I much prefer it on land with you."

"Alright, if you're sure," she smiled and opened the cooler they had brought, handing a beer to Logan and John then popping the top on her own. They relaxed on the beach and watched Jamie's plane fly over the green landscape to the point where they would jump.

It was hard to hear anything in the plane but Jamie was comforted by Peter's presence. She was a junkie for adrenaline and this was like the holy grail of extreme sports. The instructor had strapped on her parachute and given her the helmet and goggles she and Peter would wear.

"Alright, now once you get that far down you'll release your parachute and drift down easily. Are you two going together or one at a time?" he asked.

"Let's go together Ruskie," Jamie beamed.

"Sounds good," he nodded, "Maybe that's how we should get married, jumping out of a plane."

"I'm all for it but I'm pretty sure Kess would kill me," Jamie giggled and buckled her helmet over her chic new locks.

A few minutes later they had gotten high enough in the air and the guide opened the door. The rush of wind was loud and Jamie could see the verdant landscape below her. _Here we go_, she told herself to keep calm. Her nerves flared then she felt serene just as she had before her missions. Peter squeezed her hand then when they had the ok they jumped together.

Jamie shouted and whistled as they fell. It was much different from when she had saved Kess, mostly because this time she was falling with a parachute. The endless blue sky was around them and at this altitude it was very cool, even wet, because of the slight cloud cover. It was the thrill of her life, sky diving.

Peter was having as much fun as his girlfriend. He would never have opted to jump if he was by himself but having Jamie gave him an extra burst of fun. She was more outgoing than he was and helped him come out of his shell, even though she may not have realized it.

When they reached the right altitude the pair deployed their brightly colored parachutes and floated the rest of the way down. The initial jerk surprised Jamie when she opened hers but it did not hurt and she was able to see the tops of the mountains and trees like she had never seen them before.

"It was amazing !" she shouted and ran the rest of the way to meet her friends, "Guys it was incredible."

"Glad you enjoyed it kid," Logan told her gruffly.

"You would have loved it Logan, if we ever go again you have to try," she insisted as Peter caught up. They both had red faces from all the blood pumping through their bodies because of the excitement.

"It was really intense," Peter added, "You felt like a rag doll just falling from a million feet high."

Jamie stole a glance at Kess when Peter spoke and could detect a slight sense of fear on her, but it passed quickly.

Later that evening after dinner the girls sat at the tiki bar by the pool while the guys watched a movie Peter's room. Jamie decided to approach Kess again about the fall, they had never really talked about it much before. "So it still bothers you some doesn't it?" she began tentatively. She knew Kess trusted her and would talk to her about anything but it was still a sensitive subject.

"Yeah sometimes," the Egyptian answered, fixing her top. It was a simple black tank but had layers of gold jewelry hanging from her neck. "Now and then I guess."

"I know it was different for you than it was for me," Jamie confided, "So I guess I can't really relate."

Kess let out a soft laugh, "You will eventually though. Don't worry J, you are pretty invincible but I guarantee you'll have your scare one day. Not to frighten you or anything," she added quickly, "But I mean, even Logan has had his moments when he didn't think he'd come home alive."

Jamie nodded in understanding, "I've wanted to ask him about those times but I'm not sure he'll want to share. And I know what you're talking about, I've thought about it a little, I mean, I had that defect with my powers when we were in the hallway and I got shot. That was scary, what if the bullet had been in my chest and not my arm?"

"Good point," Kess finished her drink and the bartender brought her another mai thai, "And the fall was just the latest thing, I'll get over it. There have been other times when I thought I was done for sure but made it out by the skin of my teeth. It's the chance we take every time."

"If it bothers you it probably bothers John some too huh?" Jamie thought back to the look in his eyes when Kess disappeared out the window that day. His expression of complete shock and horror had been her inspiration for jumping after Kess.

"I think so, he doesn't really talk to me much about it, I don't think he wants to share how much it hurt him. Big strong man you know," she smirked, then returned to the serious conversation, "I mean, he was helpless really, what could he do? That's what gets to him the most."

"I see," Jamie considered. She had always suspected John felt that way but never asked him. _It's not really my business anyway. But I hope he realizes he's not helpless. I hope he's talked to Peter about it at least._

"But you know you should talk to Logan about his passes with Death," Kess changed the subject as a cool wind played with her hair, "I don't think he'd talk about them to anyone else but you guys have a special relationship. I think he'll enjoy telling you."

"Maybe I will then. I was hoping the day after tomorrow he and I could take a little two day trip together on the bikes. Things will go back to being hectic when we get home and I feel like I barely ever see him."

"Do it, he'll love that I'm sure," Kess agreed, "Well chica, let's get inside, it's getting a little cool for me," she smiled and rubbed her shoulders, "We can see what's on TV and snuggle."

Jamie giggled, "Good with me."

"You got some food packed?" Logan asked as he checked the bike he had rented from the resort.

"Yep and my sleeping bag," Jamie confirmed, "We're ready to go bub." She slipped her arms into the black jacket she would wear in the cool morning mist. Logan had agreed to take a bike trip with her, they would leave in the morning and be back around lunch time the next day. Jamie wanted to make sure she had some time to bond with Logan and ask him an important question. She had not had a lot of time to see him since January but she had a feeling that there were some things he wanted to say to her. _And this will give me time to ask him about his own brushes with death_, Jamie made sure the cooler was strapped safely to her bike and they started off.

Logan took the lead as they drove down street after street, passing homes and shops. Further outside of town they left civilization for tall, green trees and exotic birds. There were campsites all over the place but Jamie and Logan passed them by. The scent of the road and the wind in her hair gave Jamie a feeling of freedom and adventure that she relished. She stole a look at Logan and he wore an expression similar to hers.

_This is the life_, Jamie sighed, the roar of their engines drowning out any other sound, _No limits, no destination, just driving to drive._

"You know where we are kid?" Logan asked in the fading light. They had decided to stop for the night and set up a fire in a clearing off the road. Even though the street was only on the other side of the trees it seemed like they were completely alone.

"No clue," Jamie grinned.

"Me either," Logan returned her expression. As the sun set they sipped on beers and roasted hotdogs over their fire.

"So I hear you've had some pretty dangerous missions," Jamie began. The fire's warmth wrapped around her like a coat as the temperature began to drop.

"Yeah, it comes with the territory," he sat back against a fallen tree and took a bite of his hotdog.

"What was the most dangerous?" she continued. Jamie did not want to ask Logan about his feelings but she did want to know what it was like. She had only been on two missions so far and while there had been dangerous moments they were nothing life-threatening for Jamie.

Logan thought for a moment, "I remember one mission, about ten years ago. It wasn't supposed to be that bad but I ended up beneath about 1,000 pounds of solid concrete when a nuclear silo exploded. I had no one of contacting anyone and thought for sure I'd be there until I starved or something."

Jamie's eyes went wide, "How long were you there?"

"6 days," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh my God," Jamie's mouth dropped, "What did you think during that time? I mean, I've been thinking about that sort of thing. You remember when Kess was thrown out the window on that mission? Well sometimes that experience still haunts her and it makes me think about what can happen and that maybe I'm not invincible."

"You're not," Logan stated plainly, "Never forget that kid. But don't think about it either, if you do, you'll never get anything done."

It sounded absurd but to Jamie his statement made sense. _Can't focus on anything but what I have to do and at the same time not get cocky about it_, she told herself, _That's the key to survival and success._

Logan stared at Jamie for a few minutes as she was lost in thought. "You seem like you've got something else on your mind."

Jamie met his gaze, "Sort of, Logan," she paused, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," he took another swig of beer.

"Well, would you walk me down the aisle when I marry Peter?" she asked him seriously. Neither was very emotional but Jamie wanted to show Logan how much he meant to her. Even though she would be marrying Peter, she still counted Logan as her closest family member.

The gruff, older mutant smiled, "Of course kid," he answered, "Of course."

Jamie felt light at heart in the approaching darkness as they continued to roast their dinner and drink beers. The next morning they woke early again and started back via a different route. Clouds hung low in the sky and there was a light rain for most of the day. They returned to the resort just after lunch having a shared a meaningful experience together. There was not a lot of talking involved but the time they spent had bonded them closer than ever.

The next day the group spent exploring the trails on the resort's property and admiring the flowers and local birds. When John returned from work they dined at the Coconut Grill for some casual dancing and drinks. By the time the day was over Jamie was exhausted again but as happy as she could be. Hawaii was good for her soul.

"I love this place Peter, I really do, promise me we can come back often," she brushed her hair before bed then climbed in next to him, pulling the white covers over them both.

Peter pulled Jamie close and turned the volume down on the movie so they could fall asleep to it. "I promise, I really enjoy it too, it's soothing you know?"

_Soothing is the perfect word_, she rested her head on his shoulder, _I wish we could have the wedding here, aside from Pete's family everyone I really want here is already here._ "Pete," Jamie took a deep breath and sat up, "This might sound crazy, but I want to get married here."

"Well we can rent a place here I'm sure. My family has to fly anyway."

"No, I mean I want to get married here now. I don't want that big wedding we were planning. Sure it was beautiful, but I just want the people that matter to be there. That's you, me, John, Kess, Logan and your family. Let's do it, let's just get married here."

"Are you sure J?" Peter looked into her sparkling eyes and knew the answer. "Alright," he smiled, "Let's do it. I'll call the Professor in the morning and see if he can get my family here by the weekend."

"And I'll get a priest, and we can do a little set up just on the beach," Jamie gushed. Her heart sang with happiness as she imagined the humble little ceremony. "This is going to be perfect."

"Marrying you anywhere at any time would be perfect," Peter kissed her deeply, rubbing the back of her neck, "I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Peter," she answered softly.

"Here? When?" Kess asked excitedly. Jamie had been worried Kess would be upset that she was cancelling all their plans, but her best friend had not cared a bit.

"This weekend, his family should get here Friday night and then we will have the wedding on Saturday at 2," Jamie answered, all smiles. _It's finally happening,_ she sighed inwardly, _Peter and I are actually going to get married._

"Oh my God J! I'm so happy for you!" Kess threw her arms around her sister. "We need to get everything set up, do you know what you're going to wear?"

"No I was hoping I could still count on you for that," the Canadian bride blushed. She intended to find something simple and casual but really had nothing in mind.

"Of course you can babe, we'll go look today, don't worry everything will be absolutely perfect."

"Do you know what their flight was?" John asked watching the planes hit the runway and coast to a stop.

"423," Peter answered, "It should have landed by-."

"Gate 23," John pointed, chewing gum absentmindedly, "They just touched down."

The men went to meet Peter's family. They had spent hours on a plane and Peter knew they would be tired. It was the day before his wedding and he had not seen Jamie since the night before. He had moved to John's suite for the day while Kess was staying in his with Jamie, helping her prepare for the next day.

Peter towered above the other people waiting for their friends and relatives to get off the plane and had no problem spotting his parents and sister. "Illyana," he grinned and hugged her. It had been only a few months since he had seen them at Christmas but she had grown so much even in that short amount of time and her blond hair was nearly as long as Kess'.

"I can't believe my big brother is getting married," she squealed after Peter had introduced his family to John and they were on their way back to the resort.

"My little boy is all grown up," Mrs. Rasputin wiped a tear from her eye and held her husband's hand, "And he couldn't be marrying a sweeter girl."

Peter felt like his heart might explode. The support from his family and friends meant the world to him, especially as he prepared to say 'I do'. When they arrived at the resort Peter booked his parents a room next to Logan and John took Mrs. Rasputin and Illyana to see Jamie before returning to have a drink with Peter, his father and Logan.

"You're here!" Jamie threw herself into Illyana's arms and received a hug from Mrs. Rasputin. "I'm so glad you could be here."

"Jamie you are as beautiful as ever," Mrs. Rasputin held her face in her hands, "I'm so happy to have you become a part of our family."

_A part of our family_, Jamie repeated in her mind and for a moment she felt like crying tears of joy. _That's what I've always wanted, to be a part of a family. Now I really am._ "I'm happy to be a part of it," she whispered happily, "Oh Mrs. Rasputin-."

"Call me Mom, please Jamie, you're my daughter now," Mrs. Rasputin corrected kindly.

"Ok…Mom," she grinned shyly, "Well everyone this is Kesskallome Velasco she's my best friend and half-sister. John, who you met, is her boyfriend. Kess this is Peter's mom and his sister, Illyana."

"Nice to meet you," Kess shook hands with them.

"Oh you are so beautiful," Mrs. Rasputin exclaimed, "You look like an Egyptian queen."

"Thank you," the raven-haired musician blushed, "Would you two like anything to drink? We have a bottle of champagne open."

"I would love a glass," Peter's mother sat down on the bed and looked at the dress laid out on it, "And Illyana can have some too."

Illyana beamed and Kess poured them all a toast before Jamie began to explain their plans for the wedding.

When Peter woke up he kept his eyes shut for a few minutes, calming his nerves and repeating his vows in his head. He showered and put on the simple pair of khaki pants he was going to wear and a white tank, the white, button-up shirt he was going to wear later that day was hanging inside the closet.

"Ready big guy?" John dried his messy blond hair with a towel after his shower.

Peter was standing at the window looking out at the beach where the resort staff was setting up a small trellis, orange lilies sitting in vases on either side, just like the one he had given Jamie on their first date. _I don't know if she'll appreciate that little detail_, he thought to himself as he watched.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he turned and smiled. Mr. Rasputin had slept in Logan's room and they met in the lobby to eat breakfast.

"Are you nervous son?" Peter's father asked, he had worked hard to improve his English over the past few months.

"Not really, not as nervous as I thought I would be," Peter answered as he snacked on a bowl of fruit. He had a few butterflies and not much appetite.

"You'll do fine kid," Logan drank a glass of orange juice with his omelet, "It's probably easier this way."

"Yeah, it's spur of the moment," John agreed, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a sky blue shirt, "No time to get nervous."

"Well then this is how all weddings should be," Peter laughed. He was happy they were doing this. His family was there and that's all he really needed. No flowers, no excess, only the basics. Both Peter and Jamie preferred the simple things in life and the wedding was a perfect reflection of that. It did not look impressive at first but the simplicity was very elegant.

"It's beautiful," Kess cooed as Jamie turned around in front of the mirror, her wedding dress was a gorgeous white sarong that wrapped around and tied in the front, falling gently down to her calves. Kess tucked a white flower behind her ear while Illyana tied a ribbon around the bouquet of orange lilies that Jamie would carry.

"Thank you all so much, for everything," Jamie felt the warmth in her heart emanate outwards, making her cheeks rosy. Mrs. Rasputin told them all about her wedding the night before and Jamie had fallen asleep with a joyful heart.

"We love you Jamie," Kesskallome voiced the thoughts of the other two women, "We'd do anything for you. I am so happy this day has come." She started to tear up a bit and wiped her eyes carefully so she would not smudge her makeup. Both she and Illyana were going to stand with Jamie as bridesmaids and were wearing teal sarongs. Kess' tied over one shoulder, making her look almost like a Grecian goddess, while Illyana's wrapped around her neck more modestly.

"Come, the men are waiting I am sure," Mrs. Rasputin took Jamie's hands and kissed her forehead, "This is one of the happiest days of my life," she whispered.

"Mine too," Jamie murmured and followed her outside.

There was only a slight breeze as Peter took his place beneath the white trellis. John stood behind him while his father sat in a chair, waiting for the bridal party to appear. Mrs. Rasputin joined them a moment later and a violinist hired by the resort began to play. The Reverend gave Peter a reassuring look and John pat him on the back as Kess walked down the aisle followed by Illyana. Then Jamie and Logan appeared behind the palm trees. Her hand rested on his arm, the bouquet of lilies in her other.

Peter's breath was taken away. In the sunlight Jamie looked like an angel. The breeze blew her hair to the side and ruffled her skirt. She was always beautiful in his eyes but at this moment it was ethereal. His heart was ready to explode he was so happy. The air was filled with the scent of the lilies and salty ocean water. In the palm tree a bright, red parrot sang for a moment then flew towards the resort.

When they reached the altar Logan turned to Jamie and she smiled then planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. Though she had no father Logan had always been there for her and would always be her closest family member. Logan nodded then took his seat next to Peter's father as Jamie walked the rest of the way to stand in front of Peter.

Peter wanted to say something but he had no words as the Reverend began the ceremony. Looking at Jamie gave him the same butterflies he had had when he asked her out the first time. _You're beautiful Jamie, you were made for me. I can't imagine myself with anyone else._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these to people, Jamie and Peter Rasputin. If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wed, speak now of forever hold your peace," the Reverend paused and John gave Jamie an encouraging smile. Of course no one would object to their wedding. Jamie and Peter were practically made for each other.

"Marriage is a give and take for both parties, compromise, communication and of course love will be the values that guide you through your life together," he continued, "Now Jamie and Peter have chosen to write their own vows and will recite them at this time."

Jamie blushed and looked up into Peter's deep blue eyes. _Oh Pete, what I'm about to say falls so short of how much I really love you_, she thought to herself before speaking. "Peter," she began, "From the first day I met you I knew you were going to play a special part in my life. You know what I'm thinking, how I'm feeling and you always know just what to say. I've never needed a knight in shining armor, or a hero to rescue me, just you, to support me, love me and make me want to be a better person. Whether we're traveling to Genosha or South Africa or just at home in New York, I know you'll always be there for me and I promise I will always be by your side as well. Peter you have been with me through everything that has happened and I don't know how I could have gotten through it without you. You mean the world to me Pete, you let me be who I am and even though I'm not very good at this sort of thing," she grinned shyly and looked down then up again, "I want you to know I love you more than anything and I am so thankful to become your wife today."

Peter wasn't sure he could smile any wider. Jamie was not the sort of person to say such sweet things but he could tell she had tried hard to express herself for their wedding. "Jamie, Pretty Girl," he started, "You're the most beautiful, the smartest and most passionate person I have ever met. You share my interests and now you're going to share my life. Your honesty and compassion are some of the qualities I admire the most about you. You surprise me every day with a new aspect of yourself and I can't wait to spend the rest of our years together getting to know you even more. I'll be by your side through anything else the world tries to throw at us. And I wouldn't trade your threat hurling, greasy mechanic, extreme sports loving self for the world." Everyone let out a short laugh and Jamie pursed her lips happily.

The Reverend smiled and nodded, "Now we will have the exchange of rings. Does the best man have the rings?"

John stepped up and handed the rings to the Reverend. "Jamie do you take Peter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jamie felt a warm rush throughout her whole body, "I do," she said as clearly as she could as Peter slipped the beautiful platinum band onto her finger. Her hands trembled for a moment but she exhaled deeply and regained herself.

"And do you Peter Rasputin take Jamie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Peter replied, barely able to contain his happiness as Jamie put his wedding band onto his finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Peter Rasputin," the Reverend closed his bible, "You may kiss your bride.

"This is my favorite part," Peter said to the amusement of everyone, taking Jamie's hands in his and kissing her tenderly. A violinist played classical music as the newly wedded couple hurried down the aisle, their friends in tow. Illyana tossed a flurry of beautiful pink hibiscus flowers in the air, raining down on Jamie and Peter.

_Jamie Rasputin_, she repeated in her mind as she and Peter stepped down from the trellis and walked past his family. _I like the sound of that._

"You're married!" Kess threw her arms around Jamie's neck. The hotel had set up a small reception outside similar to the luau. Decorations hung above them and a small buffet of pineapple barbecue and fresh fruit was provided for the wedding guests. Mr. and Mrs. Rasputin were sharing a dance while Logan and John congratulated Peter.

"It was so sweet," Illyana joined her new sister-in-law, "Jamie you couldn't have looked lovelier. This was such a great idea."

"I'm just happy you were able to be here," Jamie told her. Her heart was ready to burst with happiness. Everything had been just as she had hoped, her family was there, Logan walked her down the aisle and she did not have to wear a big, princess dress.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Illyana sat at one of the tables and snacked on hors d'oeuvres. Peter sat beside her a moment later, holding Jamie's hand as his parents, Kess and John began to dance.

"Did you ever think your older brother would get married?" Peter smirked and ran his fingers through Jamie's short locks.

"Never," the blonde Russian gave him a sassy look, just like the one Jamie used on him.

"I'm pretty surprised myself," Logan took a seat and lit a cigar, receiving a glare from one of the resort staff, "Though, even I couldn't have made a better match."

Jamie was touched by Logan's words, he rarely expressed anything so emotional. It made her think back to the day she had sparred with Peter and hurt him. She had questioned Logan's ability to make a match then but now she had complete faith in him. _Even that awful day served its purpose, it brought Peter and I closer together and Logan helped me understand myself better. Without that I would never have been able to stand at that altar today._

One of the staff members took the microphone and asked for their attention, "At this time Jamie and Peter will share their first dance as husband and wife."

Jamie bushed and let Peter take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Peter's parents, Kess and John all took seats so they could watch the beautiful pair dance.

"A little different than Winter Formal huh?" Peter rubbed her fingers as the music began to play.

"Just a bit," she smiled up at him. The hibiscus flower in her hair gave off a subtle scent and Peter inhaled it happily. When Jamie looked into his deep blue eyes she knew she had found her other half. As the music played Jamie let herself fall into the warmth and love Peter was offering her. They were officially married now and while Jamie had thought it would make everything different, they were still somehow the same. Their song ended but they continued to dance in circles, completely absorbed in each other as their friends began to dance as well.

"So…" Peter had the same butterflies he had at the altar when he and Jamie had returned to their room. Kess had cleaned everything up before they left for the wedding and now a plate of chocolate covered strawberries provided by the hotel sat on their bed with a bottle of champagne.

"So…" Jamie repeated. This was the part of the day that she had been most nervous about. The sun had set and the dark sky outside gave everything a moody lighting. She sat on the bed and started on the strawberries, Peter joining her. She tried to force herself to relax. _This is Peter, your husband, you've known him for years now and couldn't be more comfortable with anyone else,_ she told herself.

Peter put an arm around Jamie's shoulder and caressed her cheek, turning her to face him. "I want you to know J, I've never been happier in my life," he said softly, "This is everything I could have ever wanted. I love you."

"I love you too Peter," she breathed easy, "You know me better than anyone else and you've given me everything I want. A family, love, acceptance. I'm just so glad we're married now, this is a dream come true."

"I agree J," he kissed her deeply over and over, hands rubbing along her toned arms and sides, "I agree."

"How do you think the newlyweds are feeling?" Kess asked as she sat at the bar with John and Logan. Peter's family had already gone to bed, they would be flying back to Russia the next day.

"Pretty good if you ask me," Logan popped the top on his beer. Walking Jamie down the aisle had meant a lot to him, she was really the closest thing he had to a family.

"I agree with Logan," John sipped a glass of whiskey, he did not drink it often but this was a special occasion. "Jamie and Pete were meant for each other."

"This entire trip has been amazing, and I'm glad she got the wedding she wanted," Kess continued, stirring her rum and coke, "I knew she didn't like any of that frilly stuff we were doing before but I never thought something like this would be a possibility."

"Well it all worked out for the best babe," John rubbed her shoulder as she yawned, "Let's get to bed. Looks like it'll be just the three of us for the rest of the trip."

Logan smirked, "I may book a flight home early and let you two have some time alone."

"Aw don't leave Logan," Kess laughed, "Who will I hang out with while John's at work?"

"Yeah, stick around man, at least for a few more days," John encouraged.

"Buy me another beer and we'll see."

"That's my Wolverine," the raven-haired musician giggled.

"Ready to go?" Jamie checked to make sure her bag was packed. It was the day after her wedding and she and Peter had decided to take a hiking trip for their honeymoon. The area around the resort was picture perfect and the weather forecaster had promised a sunny week with a nice cool breeze.

"Yep," Peter shrugged on his pack, their tent attached to the back of it, then rubbed Jamie's shoulders and kissed the back of her head, "Yesterday, last night, every moment of being married to you has been amazing J. Thank you."

Jamie snickered, "You don't have to thank me big guy, I've had as much fun as you," she turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now let's get going, I want to be on the trail before it gets too hot."

The newlyweds started on their journey, equipped with a map provided by the resort. The early morning wind combed through Jamie's short hair. Her white tank and Bermuda shorts kept her cool and comfortable as they walked up through sparse foliage. Their trail led them along the coast where they could look straight down from the cliff side and see teal blue water splashing below them. Peter put out his hand for Jamie and she took it, hiking in a pleasant silence. Verdant green ferns brushed their legs and Jamie stopped to take pictures of some of the exotic flowers they passed. An orange orchid hung from a low branch and Peter picked it down for her, tucking it behind her ear.

"Do you think your parents got home safely?" Jamie asked as they sat on the cliff, sharing a lunch of peanut-butter sandwiches.

"I'm sure they did, John gave them his contact information and he said he'd let me know when they arrived back in Moscow. That's the only reason I left my phone on," he told her. _I don't want anyone to bother us during this time but I need to make sure they're ok, and Jamie understands I'm sure._

"That's good, I can't wait to see them at Christmas again," the Canadian native beamed, happily, "Maybe we can meet more of your family too. Do you have any cousins?"

Peter nodded as he ate, "Yep, most of them live further south though so we don't see them very often. But maybe this year we can take a trip, I want them to meet you."

"I can't wait," the prospect of meeting more family members made her heart sing. Being with Peter made her so happy and content, he was her support and her sounding board. The sun warmed her back and birds chirped in the trees nearby. Everything was perfect. Jamie was not one for a luxurious honeymoon in Bora-Bora, she enjoyed this time with Peter, being active and seeing the Island.

"I think I'm better at darts than you are," Kess laughed. She was sitting at the bar in the Tango Grill having lunch with Logan. They had decided to start drinking early and were sharing a round of beers while playing darts.

"You've just had less to drink than me," he retorted. Kesskallome was only on her second drink while Logan had already downed four.

"And you have a much higher tolerance than me," she countered, "So tell me about your trip with J. You guys have fun?"

"You bet kid," Logan sat next to her and started on the second half of his tuna melt, "Went for a ride, saw the sights. Good times."

"I'm glad," Kess ate her French fries, "I think Jamie sees you as her only real family."

"Well that's not true," the older mutant lit a cigar, "You two share the same blood, besides, she just got married."

"Yeah but she relates to you in a different way. I mean, we're best friends but you two know more about how each other thinks," Kess insisted, "I just think it's good for her…and you," Kess winked.

Logan shook his head, "Whatever you say Medusa." _I'm glad someone else notices that though. She might be married now but she'll always have a place in my life._

The fading light turned the sky a pale orange as Jamie and Peter set up a fire for their campsite. Jamie gathered some twigs to help start the fire while Peter set up the tent. The temperature had dropped but it was still pleasant. Jamie and Peter roasted hotdogs and drank waters, she moved closer to him and he affectionately ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you J," he pressed his lips against her ear.

"Love you too big guy," she kissed his knee and let her head rest against it.

"Hey, do you remember that time when we went into Midtown last fall? The pumpkins were ripe and the leaves had all fallen?" Peter reminisced as night fell.

"Oh yeah and we took that walk and ended up by the horse pasture on the other side of town?" she sighed remembering that day.

"This reminds me of that. No destination you know? Just us finding our way, wherever the path takes us?"

Jamie grinned after a moment of silence, "See Pete, this is why I love you," she reached up and kissed him, "You just get me Ruskie."

"So Logan didn't want to come?" John asked as he and Kess sat by the pool at the resort. His shaggy blond hair had lightened from the time he spent in the sun on the beach with his friends. His skin was tan, his slender, chiseled chest looking like it belonged to a professional surfer.

"Nah, I don't think he wanted to spend the rest of the day with me," she laughed, wearing a new bikini, it was red and had small frills giving it a feminine feel. The top had a keyhole cutout in the middle and was strapless so she would get just the right tan.

"How could anyone not want to spend time with you?" the telepath questioned candidly. Drinks sat between them as they watched people pass by. It was moments like this that John felt closest to his girlfriend. Though they could be outgoing they both felt more comfortable observing the rest of the world from the shadows.

"Shut up Sandman," she laughed and gave him a look. "Oh this is the life," she accepted another pina colada from the pool staff.

The two sat in the sun for a bit longer until John stood up, "Want to take a little stroll?" he held his hand out to his girlfriend.

"Sure," she slipped her feet into her shoes, wrapped her gauzy cover-up around her and put on her large-brimmed black hat.

John wrapped his arm around her smooth shoulders as they walked lazily across the resort, finding themselves further down the coast. Kess let her head rest against John's shoulder. "I'm sort of glad Logan's not here, not that I don't like spending time with him, but it's been a while since we've had time for just the two of us."

"Yeah there's always someone else there," John agreed, his voice deep and warm. He lifted a wide leaf out of the way as they passed through dense brush on the trail they followed.

"I mean, I love our friends but things are just always so busy. It's nice to slow down and get to be with just you."

"I know what you mean babe," he took her hand and led her a little ways off the trail.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special," John rubbed her hand with his finger. They found themselves in a small clearing with a little lagoon in the center. Ferns and exotic flowers bordered the rocks and warm water filled the space like a pool.

"Oh it's beautiful," Kesskallome cooed and slipped into the water, "It's like a little piece of paradise."

John joined her, leaving their bag open on the rocks, "I know, that's why I wanted to bring you here."

Kess swam closer to him and let him hold her in the warm water. The sky above them was mostly obscured by the trees and the foliage around them, making it seem like they were completely secluded. "I love you," she whispered, looking into his blue eyes with her large, brown ones. Her lashes were long and her lips full and pouty, John could never resist her when she looked like that.

"I love you too," he kissed her softly, "That's why I bought you this." He fingered a small black box between them and Kess pulled back, though staying still wrapped in his arms. "Kesskallome Velasco, I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I can't imagine my life with anyone else. The bad times, the good times, everything in between, I wouldn't trade any part of my life with you for the world. You're the most beautiful woman on the planet, please, will you marry me?" He opened the box and Kess gasped at the ring, a large diamond rested in a platinum setting, outlined by other tiny diamonds that made patterns on the side of the ring.

"Oh John," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh my God, of course, yes, yes." Kesskallome had always dreamed of this moment but had not thought it would happen today. "John, I-I love you so much, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world either," she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him over and over.

John laughed happily, "You have to let me put it on, you know."

"Ok," tears of joy ran down Kess' cheeks as she let him slide the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Just like you," he rested his forehead against hers, savoring the scent of her hair and the feel of her silky skin against his chest.

Kess had no more words; she could only let herself lounge in his arms as the day went on. _I should have known he would do something like this_, she mused, _He always has something planned, though this is so much more than just a fun outing. John, you're the only man for me._ She looked back into his impossibly blue eyes, remembering the first time he kissed her.

_This is it_, John told himself, the sun setting above them, _This is the beginning of everything._

Jamie woke up on the last day of her honeymoon; they were not far from the resort and took their time returning. Peter swaggered slowly with his arm across Jamie's shoulders. His wife had found a gnarled, broken branch to use as a walking stick for most of the trip and the only sound made between them was the gentle thump of the stick as it hit the ground. Blue skies soared above them and a few clouds on the horizon. They had planned their trip perfectly because they had received word the day before that a storm was on the way. It only promised light showers but it would be enough to put a damper on their camping if they were left out in the rain.

"Do you think they missed us at all?" Jamie smirked as they stopped for a quick lunch, sitting on a group of rocks overlooking the water below.

"Of course they did," Peter answered cockily, "They've probably been lost without us."

Jamie laughed, "You're right. I hope it's not going to be different now that we're married you know?"

Peter nodded and rubbed her shoulder, "I know what you mean babe, but it will be a little different, not in a bad way though. But that's what happens when things change, we all grow and adapt. Don't worry, you won't be losing anything though."

"I know," she smiled confidently, "All I've done is gain lately. Now I have a husband and a real family."

"That you do J," he returned her grin, "Quite a big one too."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jamie ate the last bite of her sandwich and finished off her water bottle, "Let's get back, I want to take a real shower," she laughed.

"I know, I can't believe it either," Kess couldn't keep the joy out of her voice as she told Maria about her engagement, "It's everything I could have ever hoped for…Alright, I'll call you when we get home. Love you Maria, bye bye."

John entered the room a few minutes later, having parted ways with Logan. The two men had been sitting at the docks fishing for most of the morning and returned for lunch. Logan chose to go back to his room and take a nap while John and Kess had made plans to share a meal at the resort's restaurant. They had pleasant conversation while they ate, wondering what their newly married friends were up to. Peter had told John that they would be back that afternoon and the pair wanted to be ready to greet their friends.

"So are you going to tell Jamie immediately?" John shot his girlfriend a look.

Kess blushed, "I don't think so, I don't want to take any of her limelight. I mean, they just got married."

John nodded, "True, but I think Jamie will be pretty pissed at you if you keep it from her."

"I'll make sure not to incite her rage then," the Egyptian snickered.

"So are you going to find Kess first or shower first?" Peter dropped his bag on the floor as soon as they entered their suite and peeled off his shirt.

"Shower," Jamie kicked her shoes off and sat on the bed to do the same with her socks.

"Maybe I'll join you then," he kissed her ear and led her into the bathroom.

After the wash Jamie felt completely refreshed. Not only was her body cleaner but her mind felt the same way. Her new life had started off perfectly and she couldn't think of a single thing she would change. _Not even where I come from,_ she mused as she brushed her hair at the vanity and Peter put on his clothes, _Every bit of my life has led me here and this is the only place I would ever want to be. Surrounded by a family that loves me and amazing friends and opportunities. _

Peter watched his new wife out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful sitting in an orange tank and her cut off shorts, wet hair sticking to the back of her neck. It still felt strange to call her his wife but it gave Peter shivers all the same.

"Alright, let's go find the gang," Jamie stood and slipped her feet into a pair of sandals, "I wonder if anything exciting happened while we were gone."

"I doubt it," Peter put on his blue beanie, "They would have let us know earlier I'm sure."

"You're back!" Kess gave Jamie a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek when they met at the beach. John and Kess had decided to spend the evening with Logan on the shore, having a few beers and eating some pretzels as the waves rolled in. "How was it?"

"Fantastic," Peter wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulders, "We took a ton of pictures for you to look at too, the view from the cliffs is amazing."

"I'll say and we were totally alone too, we didn't pass a single other person but it was nice," Jamie added, "So what did you guys do?"

"Oh more of the same," John answered, "Surfing, swimming, eating."

Peter laughed, "Sounds like you had a good time. So is the studio all set up?" He and Jamie both took seats next to their friends. Peter popped the top on a beer and handed it to Jamie then took one for himself.

"Yep, tomorrow's my last day then we can head home whenever you all are ready," John answered, the sun was setting over the water but it was still early, the sky turning only a light pink.

"Today's Thursday so if you want we can go home Sunday, spend the next two days having some fun and slowly get packed," Kess offered.

"Perfect," Jamie nodded and lay back, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, "But man am I going to miss this Island."

After the sun had gone down the men decided to head inside and hit the bar before bed. The girls stationed themselves at the tiki bar by the pool so Jamie could give Kess all the details about the honeymoon.

"This is one of the hibiscus plants we passed. You know pink is not my favorite color but isn't it just gorgeous?" Jamie showed Kess another picture on her camera.

"Oh wow, it is, especially with the light behind it," Kess admired, "I'm so glad you had a good time."

"Thanks," Jamie sipped her daiquiri, a bright umbrella tucked next to the straw, "Me too. So how was surfing again? I want to do it one last time before we leave."

"It was great," Kess fingered the straw of her own drink, "Ok," she turned to her best friend, "I can't keep it in any longer." Kesskallome stuck out her left hand, the engagement ring shining on her finger in the lights from the tiki bar.

Jamie looked then gasped as she realized what the jewel meant, "Oh my God!" she shrieked and threw her arms around Kess, "When did this happen?"

"The other day," the Egyptian beauty blushed, "He took me to this little lagoon, it was the most romantic thing in the world."

"I can't believe it! This is amazing. And now we can still put all those bridal magazines to use," Jamie giggled, "And give Nina that sale she was hoping for."

"I know," Kess joined her sister, "I was thinking that same thing last night."

"So I guess there's a second wedding to plan," the Canadian gulped down the last of her drink.

"Yep, and this time it'll go a lot faster," Kess winked.

They spent the next two days having fun on the beach, hitting the waves and enjoying their down time together. On Sunday the group of five spent the morning packing and in the afternoon a cab took them to the airport so they could return to New York. Jamie couldn't wait to show Jubilee and her other friends the pictures from her wedding and honeymoon. Now that they were married Jamie and Peter would continue their life as it had been before. They would stay in their suite on the fifth floor, take classes together and go on missions.

They landed around dinnertime and another taxi took them back to the Mansion. It had been the most relaxing, rejuvenating experience not only for Jamie but for her friends as well. In another month the new school year would begin and their routine would return to normal again.

"Welcome back," Xavier met the group at the front door, "I know you have a lot to tell us so please follow me to the dining room for dinner. You must be very hungry."

"I'll say," Jamie rubbed her growling stomach.

"Be right there," Logan lit up a cigar on the porch, it had been a long flight and he needed a smoke.

"Jamie!" Jean, Ororo and Jubilee cheered in unison. Scott, Ali, Christian and Kurt were sitting at the dining room table along with the others.

"Pictures first," Jubilee demanded and pat the seat next to her so Jamie would sit.

"Dinner first," the newlywed smiled and sat, handing her camera over to her friend. The meal was filled with questions for Jamie and Peter. They explained all the fun they had on their trip, what inspired the wedding and of course, what the honeymoon hike was like.

"This is so you Jamie," Jean refilled her water glass, "A camping trip for a honeymoon, I should have known."

"Hey it was a lot of fun," Peter interjected, "You would have loved it."

"I'm glad you were able to celebrate in the way that was right for you," Xavier congratulated his students, "Hawaii is a beautiful place."

"Thanks again for flying my family in Professor," Peter added, "My mother says that when she finally meets you she will make the best Russian Roast you've ever had."

Charles laughed aloud, "I'm sure it will be quite amazing."

"Something else that's amazing," Jamie turned to give Kess a look, "Is the news these two have to share," she indicated her sister and John.

John couldn't hide his smile and Kess blushed so much her cheeks were completely red. "What? What is it?" Jubilee asked her friend. The two girls made eye contact and Jubilee could read Kess' face like a book. "Oh my God."

"What did you do?" Ororo felt a tingle go across her shoulders. She had seen Kess grow up, become a beautiful, talented, smart, caring woman, very different from the cold, mean girl she had been.

"Well," John began, "Since everyone gave us such a hard time when Peter and Jamie got engaged, we decided to do it too."

Ororo's voice caught in her throat, "Oh Kess," she leaned over and gave the girl who had become family a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Kess inhaled the warm scent of Ororo's perfume, a smell that always comforted her.

"Congratulations man," Scott shook hands with John, "You've got a good girl."

"That I do Scott, thanks," the blond surfer smiled.

"It seems like you all are moving into the next stage of your lives," Charles nodded to his students, "I'm glad for that."

"Thanks Professor," Kess smiled.

"Well it seems you had quite an eventful vacation," Xavier joined Logan on the front porch.

"You could say that," the gruff mutant lit another cigar.

"It's like you said Logan," Charles went on, "Jamie deserves this kind of happiness."

Logan grinned, Charles was always quoting his own thoughts to him, "Yep, she sure does. She's quite a kid."

"Not a kid anymore," Xavier gave his friend a side look, "Not at all." Logan smiled, he didn't have a reply for that.

"Mrs. Rasputin," Peter smiled and played with Jamie's hair as they lay in bed together, "Want me to say it again?"

"Yeah," she giggled, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Mrs. Jamie Rasputin," he repeated.

"I've never had a last name before," Jamie rolled onto her back remembering the first time anyone asked her what her last name was. She had not been able to give an answer and felt very insecure for several months after.

"Well now you have mine," her new husband caressed her cheek, "We're a family now."

"You were always a part of my family Peter," Jamie gave him a soft kiss.

"And you were always part of mine," he rubbed her shoulder, moving closer and kissing her deeper.

"Glad to be back?" John finished putting away his razor as Kess took out the clothes she had just dried.

"I guess so, though I know tomorrow I'm going to want to be back at that resort," she smirked, "But it's nice to sleep in our own bed."

"Agreed," he sat down on the bed and pulled her next to him, the ring glittered in the light and he felt himself smile again. _Part of me can't believe I actually did it_, he said to himself, _But it felt like the most natural thing in the world._

"I'm so happy you're back though, you don't know how lonely it was without you here," Kess slipped into her pajamas, "I hope you never have to leave for that long again."

"Believe me, I feel the same," he rubbed her shoulders from behind and kissed the back of her head, "I didn't want to admit it before but I hated leaving you here knowing you had to give Soren lessons."

"Oh him," Kess rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I set him straight, he was getting to be a real pain in the ass. Although it has meant that Christy has stopped stalking you."

John snickered, "Yeah finally, she was like a dog with a bone. But you know I'm yours."

"I know," the raven-haired musician smiled, "Don't worry, it was just annoying. Besides, she can't think you're available now," she held up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger.

"That's for sure," he turned her around, running his hands through her long, silky black hair and kissing her, "I love you baby."

"I love you too John."


	16. Epilogue

**A New Home**

**Epilogue**

Jamie Rasputin fought furiously against her opponent. She dipped and kicked, working up a sweat to keep up with her rival. Diving to the side she narrowly avoided a bright laser beam, then jumped back up and prepared to charge. Suddenly the scene faded and Jamie found herself staring back into the virtual reality visor in the middle of one of the larger training rooms. "That kicked ass," she pulled off the visor and shook her head, short hair falling in her eyes.

Logan grinned against the wall, "I know, I used it for two hours last night. I owe Chuck one for coming up with this thing."

"It's totally going to change how we do training," Jamie wiped her face with a towel and accepted the water bottle Logan handed her, "I mean, for individual stuff in the evenings it'll be amazing. And it'll prevent any power mishaps too, like the one I had."

"Exactly," Logan put the visor back in its case as they left the room together, headed for the garage, "It's a safety precaution and it's programmed to adapt to your every move and react realistically. We can also program it to copy the powers of mutants we know we're going to be up against."

"Has anyone else used it yet?"

"Just you kid," Wolverine smirked, "I figured you should be the first one, well, after me of course."

Jamie laughed punched him affectionately in the shoulder, "Thanks, I know Kess is going to want a shot later on though. When will you implement them in class?"

"Hopefully this month and don't worry, I already gave Medusa the next spot on the trial list. She's been asking me about it for a week now."

At the door to the garage Jamie and Logan split ways and Jamie headed out to meet her husband. Peter was bent under the hood of the Mazda she had built for him a few years earlier, his white tank sticking to his incredible muscles and sweat dripped from his temples. The summer was over but it was an unusually warm September 1st and Peter had turned the air conditioner all the way up.

"Looking good stud," Jamie rounded the car and planted a kiss on his cheek, "How's the engine?"

"Amazing," Peter smiled and stood up straight, pressing a kiss into her hair, "I just finished adding the upgrade and I want to take her for a ride after I shower."

"Nice, I just tried the new virtual reality training system with Logan," she sat herself against the car's bumper, "You have to use it, it's amazing, I can't get over it."

Peter grinned, "Yeah I heard about that thing, Logan said he'd let me use it this weekend sometime."

"It's so realistic, you really feel like you're fighting someone else, and it's so small too. The Professor is a genius," Jamie went on, it was clear she was enthralled with the new technology. She loved anything that enhanced her training experience.

"I'll say," Peter drank from his water bottle then poured it on his face, washing away the dirt and grime as well as making Jamie a little weak in the knees. "Come on let's get cleaned up then we can take the car and get some burgers."

"Perfect," the Canadian mutant followed him to their suite and then joined him in a steamy shower.

Kess sat on the edge of the stage in the auditorium tuning her guitar. The snake she had taken home from Egypt sat across her shoulders. She had named him Horus after the Egyptian god of war and protection. The room was empty and she had taken the time to work on her music by herself. At the end of the summer she and John had flown back to Japan so she could take part in the magazine campaign for Kenta Ishimura's clothing line and since then she had barely played the guitar outside of the music lessons she gave. She hummed softly and strummed, working on a song she had written a few weeks before. After getting engaged to John she'd had a million tunes spinning through her head and had finally written some down. Her guitar sang sweetly, music filling up the room and emanating down the hall.

From the Professor's office John recognized the sound of his fiancée's guitar. He smiled to himself and refocused on what Xavier was saying. They were discussing new classes and John's work schedule.

"Thank you for giving me the update," Charles finished, "And I will be looking forward to the ceremony this weekend."

"So will I, I'll see you then Professor." John went back to his suite to change before his training session.

Later that evening Kess found herself in the garden where she had learned to control her mutation. The Velascos would be arriving the next day and then the day after that she would get married. It seemed like things had moved so fast since they had returned from Hawaii. She hadn't wasted any time finding a dress and planning the actual ceremony had been easy for Kess after all the practice she had with Jamie.

"There you are!" Jubilee crossed the white bridge over the koi pond, "I've been looking for you."

"Why what's up?"

"The magazine came!" Jubilee tossed the publication to her friend then sat next to her as they looked through it.

"I didn't think it would be here until next week!" Kess was so happy to finally see the finished product. As she flipped through the pages it was almost strange to see herself posed in the fabulous outfits, her hair done up in a bun with colorful makeup.

"Seriously, this is amazing," the Chinese mutant shook her head, "I'm so jealous you got to do this."

"Oh don't worry," Kess grinned and got up to go back inside, "I showed him a picture of you and he wanted to use you for his next line. Gave him your number and everything."

"Shut up, you did not," Jubilee punched her arm as they entered the mansion.

"I swear it's true," the Egyptian giggled, enjoying this time with her best friend.

"Alright, well I'll believe it when I see it," she laughed.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Peter asked John as they played _Left 4 Dead 2_.

"Yeah, a little nervous but more happy than anything," John answered , taking out a zombie with a chainsaw.

"That's good, it's not as bad as it seems, believe me if I can do it so can you," the Russian laughed.

John snickered, "Yeah, I've already told myself that a lot, that's why I'm not very nervous."

"Kesskallome you look so pretty," Anna fingered the flowers in her hair. It was the day of the wedding and the little flower girl was already dressed in her purple gown. Her curly black hair was pulled back and white roses were threaded through it making her look angelic.

"Thank you Anna," Kess smiled as Jubilee arranged the flowing fabric of her dress. Her hands were shaking as she sipped a glass of champagne and forced herself not to tear up. "Where's Maria?"

"Mama's downstairs getting your surprise ready," Anna blurted then looked embarrassed, "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"It's ok," the bride grinned, "I won't tell."

Jubilee, Jamie and Ali were dressed in their bridesmaid dresses. Each dress was the same mauve color but different styles to suit each girl. Jubilee wore a sleeveless dress with a gauzy skirt that fell to her knees. Gold embroidery decorated the bust and matched the jewelry she wore to accompany it. Jamie's dress was simple with a cap sleeves and a pencil skirt. Ali had been opposed to wearing a dress but settled on a halter dress with skirt that looked as though it had been shredded, true to her own original style.

"Are we almost ready to go down?" Ali asked. She had been on the veranda smoking, she didn't like to admit it but she was a little emotional about her friend's wedding and had been honored to be a bridesmaid.

"Yeah, it starts in twenty minutes," Kess a look at herself in the mirror. Her dress was one-shouldered and looked like a gown Nefertiti would have worn. The white chiffon fabric was light and folded over itself giving the dress texture. Low on her waist a layer of fabric tied in the center adding to the Egyptian allure. The gold matched the accents of the bridesmaid dresses, dark purple and gold being her wedding scheme colors. Kess had thought about wearing her hair up but she decided to wear it down instead, letting it fall full and shiny over her back. A small tiara held her veil to her head, just before the ceremony she would pull it over her face when Ferdinand Velasco walked her down the aisle.

"No Sabretooth?" Jamie asked as they walked down the stairs.

"No, I didn't think it would be a good idea. Besides, after Genosha I don't really want to see him again," Kess answered. It was a solemn subject but on such a happy day nothing would bring Kess down.

The wedding was outside by the oak grove, all the guests were already seated and John was standing at the altar that had been set up, Peter, Christian and his friend David from L.A. standing with him. He looked at the first row where his parents were seated next to Maria Velasco and a woman he didn't recognize but looked strangely familiar. _Everything is going to turn out perfectly_, he told himself. His heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone could hear it but he kept a cool façade.

Music began to play and the bridesmaids walked out, one by one, followed by Anna who spread white rose petals on the ground. Kess appeared on Ferdinand's arm and John's breath was taken away. She looked so beautiful he couldn't believe she was real.

Kess had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other or she knew she would fall. Ferdinand's arm was warm and comforting. As they got to the end of the runner he paused and Kess turned to look at him, the man she had always considered her father. "I'm so happy for you on this day Kess," he looked into her big, brown eyes, "John is a good man but you know you'll always be my little girl."

"Thank you Dad," Kess choked out. Ferdinand kissed her hand and went to sit with his wife and daughter as John stepped forward and took her hand.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she returned.

The priest smiled as they took their places at the altar and began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two young people. Marriage is an important and beautiful sacrament. Kesskallome and John have chosen to write their own vows and they will recite them at this time."

John took Kess' hands and looked deep into her eyes, "Kess from the first moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman on the planet and I still believe that's true. Through the hardest struggles I've seen you stay strong and that's what I love about you. Your perseverance, dedication and passion. I love all the things we share and I can't wait to discover more about you, and myself, together. I love you Kesskallome and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you."

A tear ran down Kess' cheek she was so happy. John's words touched her soul and she had to pause a moment before she spoke. "John you've supported me from the very beginning. When I was mean and ungrateful you still saw something inside me that was worth fighting for. I don't know where I would be today without you, but I know I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. You're the smartest, most talented man I have ever met and I know that no matter what you will always be there for me just like I will always be there for you. You're everything to me John, I love you so much."

"Beautiful," the priest commented, "Alright, does the best man have the rings?" Christian handed the wedding bands forward and the priest gave the first to Kesskallome. "Kesskallome Velasco do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she nodded and with a trembling hand put the ring on John's finger.

"And do you John Devereaux take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he slipped the platinum band on her finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John lifted the veil and let it fall over Kess' shoulders before leaning in and kissing her softly. Kess wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent her backwards, earning a whistle from Christian.

The couple smiled and hurried down the aisle, bridesmaids and groomsmen following as everyone moved to the ballroom for the reception. The tables were decorated with white satin tablecloths and violet runners. A globe of water sat in the center with white roses floating on the surface; candles illuminated the globe from the sides making it look elegant and romantic. Guests had started to enjoy their meal on gold platters and drank red wine from goblets rimmed with gold. African violets and white roses were tied with gold ribbon perched on the guests' seats and decorated the buffet. Chicken, pasta, vegetables and ful-nabed were available. Kess had wanted there to be something for everyone to enjoy.

On a table at the end of the buffet sat the wedding cake, a four-tiered masterpiece of violet fondant and gold accents so detailed they looked like lace. Gold roses made of sugar and edible African violets topped the cake. It was so beautiful to look at, no one wanted to eat it.

"I can't believe how beautiful you look," John kissed her cheek as they took their seats at the table.

"You look so handsome honey," she smiled starting to tear up again, "I'm sorry," she wiped her cheek.

"Don't apologize," he held her face and kissed her again as people started to enter the room, "I love you."

"I love you too John, this is the happiest day of my life."

"Kesskallome," Maria went over to her daughter and embraced her tightly.

"I'm so glad you could be here Maria, thank you."

"You're practically my daughter, I wouldn't miss this for the world," she pet her adopted daughter's hair.

"Oh Maria, I am your daughter."

Maria Velasco smiled, "Almost." She stepped to the side and Kess saw a face she had only seen in dreams for the past ten years.

"Ummi?" Kess whispered in shock. Kesi Bakhoum walked up to the table, looking at John's astonished face then back to her daughter's.

"When I heard about the engagement, I thought she might want to be here," Maria put a hand on Kesi's shoulder when no one else had spoken. "I apologize if this was a bad idea Kesskallome, but you are her only daughter and she is your real mother."

Kess couldn't speak, she reached for John's hand under the table and he put his arm across her shoulders protectively then stood up. "It's nice to meet you Miss Bakhoum," he put his hand out to Kesi. He resented the woman because of all the nights Kess had confided her feelings about her mother to him. However, Kesi had agreed to go all the way to New York to see her daughter, maybe she wanted to reconcile. No matter what her reason for coming, John knew he had to make the best of the situation.

"Hello," Kesi shook his hand after a pause, "You're very handsome." She spoke in halting English, it was apparent that she knew enough of the language to communicate but did not speak it very often.

"Thank you," he sat back next to Kess, letting her know he was there and that it was going to be ok.

Kesi turned to her daughter and they shared a long moment, just staring at each other. Kesi had many more lines on her face than Kess had remembered. However, her brown eyes were mirrors of Kess' and her long black hair was straight and silky like her daughter's as well. "You've grown up to be very beautiful," Kesi murmured.

"Thanks," Kess replied in a strained voice.

"I'm sorry," Kesi stated after another period of silence.

"I forgive you," the new bride answered. Kess hadn't expected to hear herself say that but somehow the words sounded true. It had been so long since she had seen her mother last and she had changed in so many ways that the past seemed to have faded.

"Thank you," Kesi nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave you two for a bit," Maria guided Kesi away from the table as other people came to congratulate the couple.

"I can't believe she's here," Kess muttered.

"Me either baby, but you did good," he encouraged, "Maybe this is the beginning of a new era for you."

Kess turned to look at her husband, "Of course it is. It's the beginning of my new life as Kesskallome Devereaux."

John rubbed her knuckles as Christian made a toast then music began to play and everyone started to dance. The newlyweds took their dance together, totally engrossed in each other. An hour later the party was still going and Ororo went to see the couple.

"It was a lovely ceremony," she hugged both, "I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks Ororo, for everything you've done," Kess told her meaningfully, "I owe this moment as much to you as to John."

"I'll settle for your happiness as payment then," the African beauty laughed, "And I met your mother Kesskallome. You look just like her."

"I know," Kess looked into her lap then back up, "I think I'm glad she's here. Closure and all you know?"

"I think it's a good thing too," Ororo nodded, "Very good."

The reception ended late in the evening, Kess and John returning to their room after everyone had left. Kess was nervous for their first night as a married couple but she was also excited. She liked to tease John in a sensual way but now she would really be able to connect with him.

John set his tuxedo coat on the chair and undid his tie, sitting on the bed and kicking off his shoes. "You look so beautiful I almost don't want you to take that dress off," he grinned, relaxing the situation.

"Oh, believe me, you want me to," Kess winked and undid her zipper.

The day after the wedding Kess woke up feeling happier and more refreshed than she ever had. They had decided not to take a honeymoon until December because of their classes, but John had already booked their trip to the Grecian coast and Kess couldn't wait. John had woken up earlier and was having breakfast with his father in the city. Kess showered and dressed in the emerald halter dress she had bought when she'd gone into the city with Jamie and her friends before Jamie's first mission. The Velascos were staying in an empty room and Xavier had also given her mother a place to stay as well. Kess went to that room.

She knocked once and Kesi answered, inviting her in. Kess wasn't sure what to say but she knew she had to see her mother. "I have to know," she began, looking outside at the oak grove where she had become Mrs. Devereaux, "Did you try to find me at all after I left?"

Kesi was silent for a few minutes then answered, "Not immediately," she said honestly, "A few months later though, I did. I thought maybe Khepri had taken you to live in the city but I never heard any word from my sister. I can't say I wanted to get you back, but I did want to know what happened."

"Did you ever want me back at all?" Kess was afraid to ask these questions, but she needed the answers if she was going to put it all behind her.

Kesi sat down on the bed and folded her hands in her lap, she was much less volatile than she used be. "Two years ago Khepri sent me a letter, she told me everything that happened and where you were. I didn't believe it at first but a few months later I was able to do some research and I learned about this school. It made me think that if the rest of the world accepted you…maybe I should too. When Maria contacted me two months ago I wasn't sure if I should come, but…I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize."

Kess took a deep breath, feeling the urge to break into tears. Her entire body felt numb. "Did you miss me?" She had repeated that question in her head a million times, wondering whether or not the woman that had given birth to her and then rejected her had ever missed her.

"Yes, even though I know I don't deserve to have your forgiveness I did miss you. It's true what those American songs say, you don't know what you have until it's gone."

Kesskallome nodded and approached her mother, the two were the same height now. It was awkward but Kess put her arms around Kesi's neck and hugged her, Kesi doing the same. "Well now you've seen me. I'm sure if you want the Professor will help you find a place to live here and if you want to go back to Egypt, then we can still stay in touch."

"I will return to Cairo tomorrow, but I was thinking about moving here permanently. I will talk to this, Professor, about that. He asked me to have lunch with him today."

"Good, well, I'll see you later," Kess turned to leave, shutting the door behind her and taking a deep breath.

Jamie and Peter were married, Kess and John had followed suit as well. Their formal education was almost finished and the four mutants would make a life living at the Institute, finding jobs and continuing to go on missions that made the best use of their powers. Jamie had come to terms with her past and was looking forward to her future. She couldn't wait for her next mission, always the adrenaline junkie. Peter had a steady job in the city and enjoyed coming home to his wife every night and spending time in the Danger Room with her.

John had a busy schedule lined up, working for his dad's company between his classes. In December he would graduate with his degree and take a full time roll with Full Diamond Records. Kess would graduate with Jamie in May and continue teaching at the Institute and working on her music career. She hoped to make it big one day with John but until the world accepted mutants more that would have to wait. Kesskallome had made her peace with her mother and her aunt for the most part. There would still be some hurdles to overcome but for the most part she was ready to move forward.

During their time at the Institute they had all created meaningful, long lasting friendships that would last forever. Jamie and Kess had both found families they never thought they would have and had started their own. They had found not just family but a place to live, a home where they would always be accepted and loved.


	17. EpiEpilogue: The Wedding

**Out of Control**

**Chapter The Wedding**

After she returned from Hawaii Kess felt like she was walking on air. Being engaged to John was a dream come true for the Egyptian beauty. _And now I'll have a use for all those magazines I bought Jamie_, she laughed to herself as she put laundry into the washing machine in her suite. John was in the garage with Peter and Logan looking at the new Mazda that Scott had acquired.

"Hey I'm barging in," Jubilee's voice sounded through the sitting room.

"But I'm not decent!" Kess giggled.

"Mmm then I better call John huh?" the Chinese mutant took a seat on the couch and flipped on the television.

"He wishes, we've held out this long, I want to make it to the wedding night before I reveal all my secrets," she put the laundry basket on top of the washer and went to lounge with her friend.

"You have more will power than I do girl," Jubilee shook her head and put on a show about wedding cakes, "I admire you for it."

Kess snorted, "Thanks, I think."

"So when are we going to look for dresses? Do you have everything planned already?"

"No, it's only been like two weeks since we got back from Hawaii."

"I know and I'm so mad you went without me," Jubilee kicked off her shoes and snacked on the bowl of MnMs.

"You were abroad," Kess shook her head amused, "What did you want me to do?"

"I don't know," she huffed, "Postpone, come get me? You could have figured something out."

Kesskallome shrugged and laughed, "If you say so. I'm kind of glad to be home though."

"Me too, especially now that we get to do some serious shopping and planning."

"Oh boy," Kess braided her hair and enjoyed the down time with her closest friend. _At least I have someone to help me, I doubt Jamie will want any part of that._

John stretched as he sparred with Christian in the training room. Both men were dripping with sweat and panting as they fought back and forth. John whirled around in a side kick at Christian's head then added a wicked right hook. Christian blocked the kick but was unable to dodge the punch. They continued for another half hour then took a break before going to the garage.

"You kicked my ass man," Christian shook his head and squirted some water on his face from the bottle he drank out of.

"It's mutual," John wiped his face with a towel then pushed open the door to the garage where Logan and Peter were already admiring the new Mazda. "Looks pretty good."

"You know it man," Peter nodded, "Right off the assembly line too. I can't wait to get it out on the road. Race down Poplar Street in Midtown, a cloud of dirt behind me."

"Watch out, if Jamie hears you talking like that and she's not involved she'll kick your ass," Christian warned with a laugh and leaned against the car. It was cherry red in color with a black leather interior and red accents. Jamie had helped Scott design the car on the Mazda website and had been checking in on it three times a day since it had arrived.

"You're right, better keep my voice down," the Russian mutant smirked.

"So you're going back to Japan next week?" Ali asked Kess as the two girls sat in Ali's room listening to records as they had so many times in the past. Ali had set the player by the window so she could sit on the window seat and smoke. Her short black hair was blown in her eyes by a summer breeze and she snorted to get it out of her face.

"Yep, I'm excited, John's coming too," Kess switched the record from The Ramones to Tool. The girls shared a love of a unique and sometimes strange play-list of music. _Aenima_ pounded through the weak speakers, the pops and scratches on the record making the song distinctive.

"You and your fashion, you and Jubilee were made for each other," the grungy mutant laughed and took a drag.

"Make fun of it all you want but don't tell me you aren't a little jealous. Wouldn't you like to take a spontaneous vacation to Japan where your room, food and entertainment are all paid for by someone else? A little romantic time for you and War?"

Ali mused and finally gave in, "Ok yeah that does sound pretty great. But still, don't deny that you love your hair products and clothes more than you should."

Kesskallome laughed, her hair falling out of the loose bun she had put it up in, "Whatever you say Dazzler."

"Have a safe trip and call me when you land ok?" Jubilee hugged her friend before John and Kess left in a cab for the airport.

"I will, don't worry," the Egyptian beauty laughed, "I'll only be gone a few days."

"I know but I barely get to see you anymore, I'm jealous that Jamie gets to go on all the missions with you," Jubilee pouted playfully and put her sunglasses on her head.

"Well when I get back we have a whole list of things we have to do and don't worry, Jamie won't want to be a part of them at all," Kess giggled and waved goodbye as John held her door open for her.

"This is going to be fun, finally getting see Tokyo without having to be on a mission," John stretched then relaxed when they had finally boarded their plane. He had already gotten comfortable with a pillow and a book.

"I guess so but I'm not psyched about you getting to pal around with a bunch of models," Kess muttered as she opened her computer, she planned on mastering some music she had played solo while they flew.

"Don't worry babe, you know I only have eyes for you. Besides who would want to look at some skinny, flat-chested model when they could be gazing at your curves?" he winked and smirked seeing her fight back the proud smile she wanted to wear.

"Alright, alright, you win. And you don't have to come to the shoots if you don't want to of course," she explained as the in-flight movie started on the screen in front of them.

"I'll be there, that's the whole reason I came. And I'm the one that should be jealous not you, photographers snapping your pictures, ogling you. I don't know if I like that." He gave her a smile so she would know he was kidding. John was always good at calming Kess' nerves and boosting her self confidence.

"Oh I think you'll be fine," she grinned as he put in one of earbuds so he could listen to the movie.

When they touched down in Tokyo it was late evening and the couple took a car to their hotel immediately and ordered room service. In the morning someone would be sent to take them to the studio where the first round of pictures would be taken. Kesskallome was excited but also a little nervous, she enjoyed being on stage when they played as a band but having a photo shoot that was all about her was strange. She wished Jubilee or Ali could be there with her, wearing the fabulous clothes and posing for the photographer. _At least I have some moral support_, she told herself and looked affectionately at John who had already commandeered the TV and was snacking on noodles in his boxers and white tank. It always amused her to see him act like that when he had been raised in an upper class family that attended so many social functions. _But that's just one of those things I love about him_, she shook her head and went back to putting their clothes away.

In the morning Kesskallome rose early still fighting off some nerves about what the day would hold, and ate a healthy breakfast downstairs of fresh fruit and orange juice. "You're such a worry wart when it comes to new things," John laughed at her, "But after five minutes you'll be modeling like it's what you were born to do."

Kess made a face but had to agree. When she thought back to her first few training classes, missions and band practices she had to admit he was right.

"Miss Velasco?" a short but thin Japanese man interrupted their breakfast.

"Yes, that's me," Kess nodded.

"Very good, my name is Hiro and Mr. Ishimura sent me to collect you for the shoot today," he introduced himself and bowed.

"Oh alright, well let's go then," she dabbed her mouth with her napkin and grabbed her purse as she followed John and Hiro outside. The summer sky was bright and blue making Kess thankful for her large, black sunglasses. She had left her hair down, not put on make-up and was wearing just a comfortable pair of black yoga pants with a blue tank. She knew she would be changing in and out of a hundred outfits so there was no reason to get dressed up.

Tokyo was as busy as ever with people hurrying along the sidewalks and racing down the street. The building they stopped at was not what Kess had expected. An empty, rusted warehouse along the river towered in front of them and Kenta Ishimura himself hurried to greet them. "I am so happy you could make it," he kissed Kess on each cheek, "Come the hair stylist is already here, I can't wait to get started."

John grinned to himself and hung back a bit as Kess was ushered off to a small trailer parked inside the warehouse where talented professionals would transform her into whatever Kenta had imagined. The blond musician called his mother to let her know how their trip had been then found a chair off to the side where he could set up his laptop and work on a contract he was writing up for a band in Seattle his father wanted to sign. An hour later a whistle caught his attention and he saw Kess standing in front of him, though he did not recognize her at first. "Wow," he stared with wide eyes.

"I feel so silly in this," she said but couldn't keep the wide grin off her face. Her eyes were outlined with a smokey black and gold powder had been dusted along her cheeks and the arches of her eyebrows. Her lips had been painted gold to match the thick gold earrings shaped like fans that hung from her ears. Kess' long, luscious black hair was tied up in a traditional Japanese bun with her bangs falling over her temples. She wore a short, dark emerald party dress that shimmered in the bright sunlight. Over the dress was a kimono style jacket with large sleeves but fell only to her midriff. Tall, gold pumps completed the look and made her toned legs look delicious.

"Well believe me, you look anything but silly," he cocked an eyebrow and eyed her up and down. Every day she made it harder and harder for him to wait until they got married.

"Miss Velasco, the photographer is ready for you," Hiro appeared a moment later.

"I'm coming," she nodded with one last look at John she took a deep breath and went to meet Kenta.

The photographer had her try a hundred different positions. She tried running through the warehouse as if she was late to a party, holding on to a thick, rusted chain, sitting on the stairs, leaning over the railing, and lounging on a pile of old tires. Kenta was trying to exhibit how he blended two very different styles together. He used traditional inspiration and made contemporary clothing so he was pairing glamorous outfits with a grimy environment.

John had been right, after Kess got a taste for what the photographer was looking for she just kept pushing the limit. The second outfit she wore was a peach, halter bikini with green flowers embroidered on it beneath a gauzy, kimono style caftan. She tried sunglasses, hats, heels, jewelry and sandals until the stylist found the perfect look. Her final dress that day was a silky black evening gown. A sweetheart neckline made her skin look velvety soft and an obi belt of crimson encircled her waist then tied in a large bow in the back. Kess stood at the top of the stairs with the setting sun in front of her, then looked over her shoulder with a face so sultry she made John's knees weak. Her hair was down and blew in the wind and the side of the dress was unzipped giving the pose a feeling of freedom and wildness.

"Babe you looked beautiful today," John nuzzled his girlfriend's neck as she wiped the make-up off her face back in their hotel room.

His warm breath tickled her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. Kess giggled before she gave into the feeling and pushed him away, "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist so she had to face him.

"You know what, talk softly by my ear like that, it drives me crazy."

"Well then we're even cause you do the same to me all the time and you know it," he kissed the top of her head then let her get back to removing the eye liner.

Kess giggled, "Yeah you might be right about that," she gave him a steamy smirk, batting her long eye lashes and biting her lower lip. "But you know you love it," her voice was deep and sensual, testing his self-control more than ever. She was wearing a simple, lacy black nightie that fell half-way down her curvy thighs and a pink kimono robe that was falling over one shoulder, exposing the velvety soft skin.

John pulled her close to him, his strong hands gripping her thick, curvy hips. He kissed her deeply, tracing one hand up her back giving her goose bumps. The blond bassist entwined his fingers in his girlfriend's long, silky black hair as she wrapped her tones arms around his neck. Kess' body pressed firmly against his chest as they kissed deeper and deeper, John's mouth moving to her neck and her ear. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was short and ragged as blood pumped through her and heat emanated from her body. John lifted her onto the sink so her head was even with his and pushed back her robe, exposing her upper body. Kesskallome unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her hands in, sliding it off his shoulders until it fell on the floor. His chest was smooth and tan and she could feel his heart pounding. John nibbled her ear and kissed down her neck, fingering the thin strap of her nightie with one hand and clutching her firm thigh with the other. He pulled one strap off her shoulder and ran his fingers over the soft, smooth skin.

As he pulled on the second strap and lifted her skirt up higher Kess pulled away with a sharp inhale. "Are you sure you want to do this," she asked, they both knew where this was heading and had agreed a long time ago to wait until after they got married to share that experience.

John was having a hard time thinking with his head at the moment but took a deep breath and forced himself to reason. "No, no we should wait, we said we would, and it's only a few more months. No big deal."

"Yeah, no big deal," Kess nodded and bit her bottom lip again. It was getting tougher and tougher every day to have so much self control. When he was lying in bed next to her sometimes she wanted to roll over and totally ignore their agreement. When they were in Hawaii with Peter and Jamie and he was shirtless on the beach playing volleyball, tan skin glistening in the sun, she had had the same problem. "So we should probably get to sleep huh?"

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," John turned the spout on but left it at its coldest setting.

Kess hid her smirk and nodded, "Ok, see you in a few then." She put her robe back on and got in bed, turning the television to a comedy channel to take her mind off her boyfriend in the shower.

The next day was similar to the first, Kesskallome had her hair done up, her make-up painted on and wore all kinds of glamorous outfits. In the evening Kenta insisted on taking the couple to dinner at a swank restaurant uptown. They sat in the lounge area of 21, a new club that had opened only a month before. Kenta's wife had joined them and the four ate sushi and shared stories. The Japanese couple had visited almost as many different countries as John and Kesskallome but for obviously different reasons. After they had eaten the couples took to the floor as techno-synth music pounded through the speakers.

Kess had worn a glittering gold mini dress that clung to her curves and dipped low in the front. Black lace rimmed the top and matched her shoes and jewelry. John looked dashing in black slacks and a crisp white shirt whose sleeves he had rolled up to his elbows. A black tie and vest made him look sophisticated but also casual enough for the evening. As the neon lights flickered and the DJ scratched records with expert skill John enjoyed watching Kesskallome move in her short dress, smooth legs and flexing and ass gyrating. Her body was warm pressed against him as they danced from to back.

"Man I'm glad you did that stint belly-dancing when you were younger," he whispered into her ear.

Kesskallome smirked and turned around, "Is that so? You know we're making it harder and harder every day to keep ourselves in control."

"Well maybe we should just give in then," he ran his hands down her arms as he turned her back around, holding her tightly against him.

Kess pursed her lips, her desire and reason fighting inside her, "But I already picked out my wedding night lingerie, if we gave in then it wouldn't be as special."

"Babe it'll always be special no matter what," he kissed her hard, enjoying the taste of her lips.

At the end of the week Kess and John returned to New York to get ready for the school year. John would be graduating at the end of the semester and taking a full-time roll in father's recording company. It wouldn't be much of a change from his current schedule because he spent most of his time doing the work of a record executive. Kesskallome continued to give guitar lessons and was beginning her final year. She would graduate with her friends in May of the following year. In addition to classes, teaching and preparing for graduation Kesskallome was also trying to plan the wedding of her dreams.

About a month after classes had started Jubilee was sitting on her friend's couch trying to study for her International Treaties course. "This is literally frying my brain," she groaned, "We need to do something else."

"Like what?" Kess was putting the finishing touches on a paper for her Business Administration class.

"Duh, wedding stuff," Jubilee grinned and grabbed the binders of samples from the coffee table.

Kess saved her paper and beamed, "I can't say no to that," she laughed. Planning the wedding was so much fun for her. John was leaving everything up to her but was willing to give his opinion now and then when she needed it. "Ok this satin one is what Jamie had looked at her for her wedding, so that's out."

Jubilee giggled, "Way to be the decider."

"I just don't want to copy anyone," Kess smirked, "Besides I never liked the satin finish invitations. I'm thinking a gold one with the words in a dark plum as well as the decorations in the top right and bottom left corners. Swirls that are sort of Egyptian looking."

"Of course," the Chinese student nodded, "Is that going to be your color scheme?"

"Yep, I love purple but I wanted to keep my history a part of the ceremony as well so it just came together that way. Here this one is just what I was thinking," she showed her friend a sample invitation that had writing in a delicate script as well as swirling designs in the corners. It was in silver and black but they could order them in whatever colors she wanted.

"Ooh that's beautiful," Jubilee admired then laughed, "And how long did it take Jamie to pick the satin one?"

"Oh about a year," she joked, "No but it was like two months. Though to be fair she's not really the wedding planning type."

"True, so what's next on the agenda?"

Kess got out her notebook where she had made the master list of everything she needed to do before October 17th. They had chosen that date because it was one of their favorites times of year. It would be cool outside but not too cold, the trees would be turning a rustic color and all their friends and family would be able to take off time to attend the wedding. Kess was looking forward to seeing the Velascos, her foster family from Spain, again. Ferdinand had agreed to walk her down the aisle as the only real father she had ever known. "Let's see, there's flowers, table settings, food, the cake, the dress, your dress, John's tux, the decorations, the linens, the favors, the priest…way too much to get done in one weekend."

"Well you forgot the most important thing," Jubilee grinned mischievously, "What I'm in charge of as Maid-of-Honor…the bachelorette party."

"Oh God," Kess rolled her eyes jokingly, "What do you have in mind?"

"It's not just in my mind, I've already planned everything," the Chinese mutant looked very proud of herself, "During the day we have an appointment at Tina's Nail Salon in the city for manis and pedis as well as lots of champagne. We're going to start out the night in a private room in Nobu with all the sushi and martinis we could ever want. Then we're moving to N.Y. Karaoke for a night full of drunken crooning to the songs from our childhood. After that we will return here where we can crash in Jamie's suite. Peter will be with the guys and he agreed to stay in your room that night. And don't worry, Christian is planning John's party and there won't be any strippers or anything like that. You know our guys don't sink that low."

Kess was relieved to hear that, she knew that if John had been taken to a strip club he would have left but she still didn't like the idea. They had agreed to keep the nights clean, they were low-key people anyway and neither of them wanted to make a big deal out of the parties anyway. "That sounds like the most amazing night possible. When are we going?"

"Two weeks from now," Jubilee told her friend, "I was debating whether or not to tell you or keep it a surprise but you know me. I suck at keeping secrets."

"I can't wait!" Kess clapped her hands, "You know how much I love karaoke."

By the end of the day Kess and Jubilee had crossed a few more things off the list. Kess decided on a combination of white roses and lavender orchids for her flowers, they would combine her favorite color with the elegance of the wedding she was planning. Kesskallome liked to be over the top sometimes with her clothing and she certainly had the personality to match but over the past few years she had calmed down some and she wanted her wedding to be a beautiful memory she could cherish forever. She didn't want to look back in forty years and roll her eyes at some silly dress or center piece. Maria encouraged Kess to create the wedding she had always dreamed about and to make sure it was her own.

"No matter what you do it will be beautiful," she had told her daughter the week before over a webcam, "Have a little fun, you're Kesskallome Velasco, it's going to be as original as your fingerprint."

During the week Kess was busy with class and the lessons she gave on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. Soren was not giving her any more problems, seeing the rock on her finger had been enough to discourage him. Unfortunately Christy had not taken the hint as well as Kess had hoped and every now and then she would work in a snide comment. The two girls had Business Communications together and Kess had started sitting in the back so she didn't have to hear the red head's cattiness.

As the Professor lectured Kess took notes, she was going to have to do a final paper for the class and she wanted an A. After she graduated she was going to stay at the Mansion with John, giving lessons and acting as the gymnastics coach. She did not have a lot of job prospects because as an active member of the X-men there would be times when the serpentine mutant had to leave suddenly and for an unknown amount of time. The Professor was talking about making her a full time teacher, taking some of Julian the music teacher's courses. Kess was excited about that and as soon as the final contract was drawn up she would sign it. In addition to teaching she was still doing part-time contract work for Full Diamond Records, the company John's dad owned. She previewed bands, made suggestions and looked over recording contracts as well. John would spend most of his time with the company, taking much of his father's responsibility though Jean-Paul Devereaux would remain the figurehead. All in all it was a plan she felt confident with and was one less thing to worry about.

"I can't believe the Professor is letting you get married in the Oak Grove," Christy caught up with Kess after class as she walked to lunch, "That means for the whole weekend no one else will be able to go out there. What if I wanted to have a training session there?"

"Christy you've been to like four sessions the entire time you've been here and haven't once gone on a mission. Stop being such a selfish little bitch," Kess rolled her eyes and opened the door to the back patio where she liked to have lunch with her friends.

"Uh! You can't talk to me like that!"

"I think I can," Kess stopped and turned around, "Now please, leave me the hell alone." With that she shut the door in the red head's face and went to take her seat next to Jamie.

"What's that little troll want now?" the Canadian mutant asked her friend.

"Nothing important," Kess groaned, "She just likes to give me a head ache."

"Well don't let her get to you, there's just a week until your party," Jamie grinned happily, "I cannot wait to get my drink on."

"You're going to get your sing on too, don't forget," the Egyptian winked as Peter and John showed up.

Kess unwrapped the sub she had made that morning for lunch and handed half to John as well as a bottle of coke and a bag of grapes. They could still eat the cafeteria food if they wanted but now that they were in college the group almost always ate outside. Kess had started making lunch for her and John in the morning so they had something tasty and nutritious to eat instead of whatever surprise Jean decided on.

"Your little red headed pet is following Kess around," Jamie told John with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes, making Kess laugh because she had the exact same reaction to Christy. "It's been over five years since she started doing that. I don't understand what her deal is. It's ridiculous."

"Hey, some people just can't take a hint," Peter shrugged, "She'll graduate in a year and probably go back home though. Then you won't have to worry about her."

"She's not even a worry now," Kess spoke up, "She's just kind of annoying, you know like a fly that won't leave you alone."

Jamie snorted, "I just pictured a tiny fly's body with Christy's head. I swear I almost spit out my water just now."

Kess giggled, "That _would_ be quite a sight."

"You are so lucky I love you," Jamie sighed from the inside of a dressing room.

"Oh suck it up Jamie," Jubilee laughed, "It's just one afternoon of trying on dresses. You only have to be a bridesmaid once, try to have fun with it."

"Jube, think about who you're talking to," Kess chimed in, "She asked me last week if she could wear her Wranglers and a violet top instead of a dress."

"I'm not much of a dress-wearer myself," Ali Blaire called from the fourth dressing room, "But even I can take one day of letting my combat boots air out."

"Hey I'm a tomboy, "Jamie defended herself as she opened the door, "This is out of my comfort zone."

"It's just one day," Kess smirked. Her two other friends exited their dressing rooms as well so the bride-to-be could see their outfits. "Oh you guys look perfect!" she clapped her hands, "Do you like?"

"Like? More like love," Jubilee twirled in front of the mirror. Her dress was dark purple in a shift silhouette. The top was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Pearl fabric about an inch thick with glimmering silver beads edged the top. The dress was gathered at her left hip giving it just a hint of texture. It was beautiful and simple making Jubilee feel lovely but not like she would outshine her friend the bride.

Jamie surveyed her reflection in the same dress. "I actually do like it," she gave in, "But I can wear low heels right?"

"Yes, yes," Kess smiled and waved her hand, "Don't worry you don't need to wear stilettos."

"Come on Daz let us see how you look," Jubilee urged the grungy mutant. Ali was standing outside her dressing room but held the door slightly in front of her so no one could really see her dress.

"I feel weird," she gave in and took her turn in front of the mirror.

Kesskallome giggled, "Oh my God Ali, you look amazing."

"Really?" Ali pulled at the top and the sides, trying to get comfortable, "I mean, I guess if I have to wear a dress it might as well be this one."

"You two act like I'm trying pull your teeth out," Kess shook her head in amusement at Jamie and Ali, "You agreed to be bridesmaids for one day and that means you have to wear a dress."

"Don't worry about them," Jubilee laughed, "They'll get over it. Let's pay for these then hit Amelia's Bridal Salon so we can see you try things on."

"Much better," Jamie sighed happily and changed back into her jeans a tank top, "I much prefer to be the critic than the one critiqued."

Amelia's was an upscale salon with private rooms for bridal parties. They sipped champagne and sampled cake from the bakery next door. Amelia's had a partnership with Eternal Memories Bakery and encouraged their patrons to get their cake from there. The room Kess sat in with her friends was elegantly furnished with loveseats upholstered in white fabric and edged with gold. A hand-carved wooden coffee table sat in front of them where they could set their drinks and plates. There were mirrors of all different styles on the walls and a fitting room where the bride could change as well as a main mirror in front of a small pedestal.

As soon as they walked inside the girls were met with the scent of light perfume and sugary treats. Kess was hoping to find a dress with an Egyptian inspiration but she was fascinated by the more modern fashions as well. _This is going to be one tough choice_, she thought to herself as they poured champagne and waited for the attendant.

"So tell me what you're looking for today," a woman named Tanya introduced herself.

"Well I'm getting married in October," Kess explained, "So we're here for a dress. My colors are gold and plum and since I'm from Egypt originally I wanted to have that reflected as well. I like the slimmer dresses, not the ones with big princess skirts, as well as off the shoulder or one shoulder sleeves. Strapless is ok too."

"Alright so you want something with maybe a mermaid or shift type outline?"

"That would be great."

"Ok, let me go pull a few things and I'll see what we come up with ok?"

"She wants this sale as bad as Nina when we went looking for my dress," Jamie observed after Tanya left. A small, crystal chandelier tinkled above their heads and soft music played through hidden speakers.

"Didn't you just wear a sarong?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, we did a spontaneous beach thing," the Canadian blushed a little, "All the planning was getting to me."

"That's why I volunteered to help our serpentine friend," Jubilee grinned sassily, "I knew neither of you were going to."

"Oh please Jube," Ali snickered, "You were just waiting to jump on that opportunity. This is probably more fun for you than it is for Kess."

Jubilee shrugged her shoulders with a girlie grin, "Maybe, maybe not."

Kess laughed with her friends as they talked. They were all so different but somehow got along and she was thankful for them. Jubilee had been by her side since they first met and was her closest friend in the world. She could tell Jube anything and know she would understand. Jamie was always there when Kess need a laugh or just to talk. They were half-sisters and shared some issues that no one else at the Institute did. Ali was not much of a talker but she and Kess had a mutual passion for music and whenever the Egyptian needed a break from her hectic life she could find Ali and they would unwind together with the record player.

"Here we are," Tanya returned a bit later with several dresses in her arms. She hung them up in the fitting room and Kess went to join her. The other girls admired the dresses on display in the room. There were bridesmaid's outfits but they had already purchased all the dresses they needed.

"Ok, first one," Kess called from the room just before she stepped out and took her place on the pedestal.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Jubilee gasped.

The dress was a mermaid cut with a snug fitting figure that flared out around her calves. It was one-shouldered and made up of lace with beading on the shoulder, the skirt and just below her bust. Kess tied her hair up in a bun so she could see just where the sleeves were and how it looked in back.

"Wow," the bride admired herself, "It is beautiful, I'm just not sure it's the one. I'm not big on lace and beading."

"Yeah it's not..'you' enough," Jamie agreed.

"That's alright, we have plenty more to try," Tanya smiled.

The second dress was a mermaid silhouette as well but of a simple satin with off the shoulder sleeves. There was a little silver embroidery under the bust and it was more of Kess' taste. That dress earned Ali's approval but it still did not live up to Kess' expectations. The third dress had a princess skirt though it was not too large. Satin folded under itself in layers to the floor and the top was strapless, holding tight to Kess' curvy figure. There was crystal beading at the top that dwindled as it went down her stomach. It was beautiful, even Kess had to admit that, but it still wasn't right. She loved how it emphasized her curves but she was really hoping to find that Egyptian aspect.

"Ok if you don't like this one I can go pull some others but I think you'll be pretty happy," Tanya unzipped the bag that the dress was held in and Kess knew as soon as she saw it that it was going to be perfect.

She let the attendant zip her into the dress then went to the full length mirror in front of her friends. "Oh my God," Kess murmured when she saw herself.

"Holy shit," Jamie's eyes went wide, "You look…amazing."

"This is it," Jubilee put her glass of champagne down, "There's no doubt."

"I have to agree with you there," Kesskallome nodded. The wedding gown was soft white and graced the floor with just a hint of a train in the back. It was a shift style but there was a little flare to the skirt at the floor. One-shouldered the fabric was gathered giving the dress some texture. At her hips a layer of fabric was folded to look as though it was tied loosely at her waist with two pieces that hung down to her knees. From there the chiffon skirt fell to her feet in small folds. The dress looked as though it had been made for Kesskallome.

"Yeah dude, that's bad ass as shit," Ali nodded after she finished chewing a piece of cake.

"Well I think I've made my decision then," Kess turned to Tanya and smiled. Standing there in the dress almost brought tears to her eyes, for the first time she felt like a bride and all the love and warmth of her relationship with John went rushing through her. After she paid for the dress the girls went back to the Mansion. Kess was going to look for jewelry on her own in a few weeks. She had almost crossed everything off her list, Friday night Kess and Jubilee had decided on gold plates for the reception as well as wine goblets rimmed with gold. The rest of the decorations would incorporate her colors as well as the flowers she had chosen. She had ordered the cake already and it would be baked just a day before the wedding.

_I almost can't believe this is all happening_, she thought to herself in bed that night while John was playing cards with Peter and Christian. Kess had never doubted that she and John would get married and start a family one day but it still felt unreal. She started to think about her family in Spain which of course led her to think about her real mother and father. Though Ferdinand and Maria Velasco would always be the people she called her parents there was still a place in her heart for her birth parents. After the Genosha mission she no longer looked at Sabertooth the same way and had chosen not to inform him of her coming nuptials. He had never been threatening to her though they had never really come up against each other in a conflict. In Genosha however, he had let Magneto send her to her death and then attacked her friends. _I guess I didn't blame him at first but after reflecting on it some, I don't know who would let that happen to their daughter. He may have cared for me in some way, but after that mission he might as well be dead to me_. Kess wasn't bitter but she had no more soft spots for her father.

She rolled on her side so she could see the television better and smiled at the picture on top of it. It was a photo of her and John at the prom her first year at the Institute. That was after she had returned to the Institute after being betrayed by her beloved aunt. That night she had come to terms with the fact that even though her abusive mother had been unbearable, she at least never lied to her. Kess still had incredibly mixed feeling about her mother, but she was the last of her blood family that was not an enemy, at least a formal enemy. Maria Velasco had been helping Kess with her wedding, looking at linens and candles and samples via their webcam but there was part of Kesskallome that wished her birth mother could be sharing those moments with her. John stood by the opinion that like many abused children Kess had developed an intense attachment to her mother because of the abuse. Similar to the way that kidnapped children develop an attachment to their kidnapper. Though Kesi had been physically violent with her daughter and verbally belittling she had been the only family that Kess had known for the first nine years of her life.

_Maybe I'll see her again someday,_ Kess yawned and eased into her pillows. She had changed the comforter and pillows shams to a set that was creamy white with gold swirls in honor of their wedding. _And if I see her I'll have pictures of my wedding to show her and John, maybe even a baby._ The last thought made Kess blush and she knew that they didn't want to have children until they were done with school. She fell asleep easily that night and just a bit later John returned and she curled up against him.

With the wedding getting closer and closer Kess was relieved when the night of her bachelorette party came. "Tonight is going to be so much fun," Jubilee said as she drove herself, Kess, Jamie, Kitty and Samantha to the salon in the city. They were going to get their nails done then return to the Institute to get ready for their night out.

"I can't wait to get in the chair again," Jamie nodded to everyone's surprise. "What?" she asked when she saw Samantha raise her eyebrow, "I like getting my nails done, it feels really good."

"We all agree with you," Kitty explained, "I just don't think anyone expected those words to come out of your mouth."

Jamie blushed and giggled, "Yeah I guess it is a little out of my safety zone, but still. I don't mind being a girl sometimes."

"The rest of the time she makes up for it by spitting, cursing, getting dirty and punching stuff," Kess told the car with a smile.

Jubilee had booked the entire salon for their party that day and each girl was seated in a black chair while their feet soaked in hot water scented with bath crystals and flower petals. Tina's was an upscale salon that catered to New York's upper class and the girls took advantage of all their amenities. They were brought champagne and finger sandwiches while they looked through magazines and talked.

"Have you picked out everything for the ceremony?" Samantha asked as a woman refilled her glass of champagne.

"Pretty much," Kess answered and turned on the massage function of her chair. It was heated and gently worked the muscles in her back until there was no trace of tension. "I still need to do some minor things and I have to find jewelry but I'm waiting for John's mom to get into town so we can do that together. Holly will probably come too."

"Didn't I hear that she got a full scholarship to Columbia?" Jubilee lifted her feet out of the water so the pedicurist could start her work.

"Yep," Kesskallome nodded, "That girl is a genius, she's going to be famous one day."

"More famous than Anderson Cooper?" Kitty questioned, she didn't know John's family very well but was trying to stay included in the conversation.

"Much more," the Egyptian bride-to-be nodded. They continued chatting while their feet were massaged and their fingers painted. Samantha was going to star in a local production of _Wicked_ in the city and made sure all of her friends agreed to be there.

After their nails were dry the girls headed back to the Mansion so they could change clothes and be ready for their night out. Kess washed her hair and straightened it then opened her closet and pulled out the dress she had chosen. It was fairly simple but when she had tried it on Kess had nearly melted. The dress was strapless and black with a sweetheart neckline that pressed her cleavage up, making her ooze sexuality. Falling to her mid-thigh it clung to her body in black satin, outlining every tantalizing curve. The top was covered in black sequins making it shine above the empire waist. Kess slipped her feet into a pair of tall heels. They were like ankle boots but with cutouts for the toes and along the sides and top of her foot. The cutouts were rimmed with silver giving her some extra sparkle. After adding jewelry she was ready for the night, letting her long hair fall straight down her back.

"Looking hot," Jubilee grinned when her friend entered the garage. Jubilee was wearing a copper, one shouldered dress with a triangular cutout at her waist. The dress had plenty of its own glitter and it was not outshined by Kess' outfit. Her hair was put in a sleek, low bun at the back of her head so her earrings and jewelry were clearly visible.

"Thanks so are you. So do you know what the guys have in store?"

"I think they're getting steaks, going to a cigar bar for drinks and smokes, then back here for more drinks and probably video games," the Chinese student laughed, "I told Christian that sounded so silly but they're men, they like video games."

Kess giggled, "I'm glad they're going to have fun. Whatever John wants to do is fine with me."

"There we are," Jamie stepped into the garage in a maroon dress. There were large sections of the sides cut out and the front of the dress hung down her middle and wrapped around her body. At the low neckline there was a light silver lining and she had paired the outfit with cream colored heels. Her hair was straightened and fell asymmetrically across her face.

Only a few minutes later Samantha and Kitty rejoined the group, also in dresses for their night out, and the group piled into the convertible. Jamie drove though she was not going to be the designated driver. Alcohol wouldn't affect her nearly as much as it would the others and she would be completely fine to drive home at the end of the night.

"Nobu here we come!" Kess cheered happily.

"You planned the best night," Samantha told Jubilee, "Nobu is my favorite place to go."

"I think we all feel that way," Kitty grinned.

At the restaurant the girls ordered their favorite sushi rolls and got a menu for the top shelf liquor. "We need some amazing drinks tonight," Jubilee informed their waiter, "Let's start with some cosmos."

"A cosmo?" Jamie raised an eyebrow, "What's that taste like?"

"It's a martini J," Kess laughed, "If you want a beer you can order a beer, I'll drink yours."

The Canadian mutant considered, "Well I'll try it I guess."

"Jamie's not adventurous when it comes to her drinks," Samantha giggled, "Only when she's going up against a 70 foot Sentinel."

"What can I say? I'm just silly that way," the blonde mutant shrugged and laughed.

Once their food came the girls spent more time talking, laughing and downing their drinks. It wasn't long before they were ready to dance and took to the dance floor. Nobu was a large restaurant with booths and tables for dinner on the left side of the restaurant and dance floor to the right. It was a night for just the girls and they had a blast showing off their silly dance moves and ordering more drinks.

"Ok our reservation at the karaoke place is for 10 so we should get going," Jubilee checked the time when they decided to take a break.

"Is there more alcohol there?" Samantha asked.

Kess laughed aloud, "I know where your priorities are."

"Yes there will be alcohol don't worry," Jubilee grinned.

"That was one good steak," Peter sat back in his chair after he had taken the last bite of his dinner.

"I'll say," John pushed his empty plate away and sipped his beer. The men were waiting for the check at Alexander's the upscale steakhouse where they were celebrating John's last night as a bachelor.

"Want to move to the cigar room?" Christian signed for their meal, the Professor had agreed to pay for the event.

In the cigar room a man in the corner played the piano as John, Christian, Peter and Bobby sat in upholstered leather chairs. An attendant brought them a box of Cuban cigars for them to try. "Last ones smuggled out before the embargo," he told them with a proud look.

"Only the best for our friend," Christian slapped John on the back, "See Pete, if you had just had a normal wedding you would have had one of these too."

Peter snickered and shrugged, "True, but at least I get to piggy back on your relationships. I may not be the center of attention but I still got the sirloin and the Cuban."

"Hey those two things go almost as good together as Kess and John," Bobby laughed.

"That's true. Here's to John and Kess," Christian raised his glass of bourbon, "And to the fact that John hasn't actually been a bachelor since he was 18 years old."

"I'll drink to that," John smirked as they tapped their glasses together. Heavy smoke filled the room as the men continued to talk and sip their aged drinks.

"Hit me baby one more time!" Jubilee sang at the top of her lungs with Samantha.

Kess and Jamie were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. "Seriously I have never heard that song sung so eloquently," the Egyptian gasped for air, "You two should try out for American Idol."

"Whatever, I'm already signed," Samantha tossed her black hair over her shoulder in mock snootiness.

"Alright girls, it's after 1, how about we take this party home?" Kitty yawned and smiled.

"Sounds alright to me," Kess grabbed her bag and the girls headed back to the car.

At the Mansion they all got into comfortable pajamas then met in Jamie's suite for some more drinking and talking. Jubilee put on the movie _Casablanca_ and they let it play in the background while they talked. Kess made a batch of strawberry margaritas and Jamie popped open the beer she had in her fridge.

"So are you excited about the wedding night?" Samantha eyed her friend with a sassy smile.

"You bet I am," Kess answered, "I've already picked out my wedding lingerie too."

"Oh what's it look like?" Kitty gushed.

"Let's just say it puts the wedding dress to shame," the serpentine mutant blushed and beamed wide.

"You've really only dated one other person in your life other than John right?" Samantha questioned as she slurped her margarita through a straw, "Do you ever wish maybe you had gotten a taste of more cakes before you settled on one?"

"Nope, because believe me once you've tasted this cake, all others just fall short and taste like cardboard," she replied and pulled her hair into two pigtails.

"Do you worry that maybe John doesn't feel that way though?"

"No, I'm past that," Kess answered, "I had my worries a few years ago at the beginning but not anymore. I trust him completely, he's my best friend."

"That's good, I hope I have that someday," Samantha sighed dreamily.

"You will girl," Jubilee told her friend, "Kess isn't the only one who gets endless romance."

"Yeah I got it too," Jamie spoke up making the other girls laugh again. "What? What is it this time?"

"Nothing J, I'm sorry," Kess covered her snicker, "It's just that what you Pete have is not what most people consider 'romance'. It is, it's just not, you know, story book love or anything."

"I gotcha, too many days under the hood of a car," the Canadian mutant giggled.

"Exactly, but what you have and what Kess has will last forever," Jubilee hugged her Egyptian friend, "We're so happy for you girl."

"Thanks guys, you made this night amazing for me," Kesskallome smiled sweetly, happy to be enveloped in the warmth and love of her friends.

"You're here!" Kesskallome danced excitedly as she waited for Anita and Holly to get past their gate, "Oh I missed you!"

"We missed you too darling," Anita hugged her future daughter-in-law, "How are all the plans going?"

"Much better than I thought, I've gotten everything done except for the jewelry and a few minor things. But I wanted you guys here to help me with that."

"You know how mom loves to shop," Holly wore a laid-back smirk, similar to her brother's trademark look.

"Oh you love it too," Anita pat her daughter's shoulder, "Come on we should get our bags."

"So how are you liking Columbia?" Kess asked Holly.

"It's awesome, it's just my first semester but I'm learning so much, it's ridiculous."

"Holly is majoring in journalism and she's being put on a fast track program for graduation. They see so much talent in her," Anita couldn't help but brag about her daughter's success.

Holly blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "So where's John?"

"He's working on a project for his midterm," Kess explained, "Since he's graduating at the end of this semester he trying to get everything done as fast as possible."

"That's John for you, an over achiever to the end of time," Holly rolled her eyes playfully.

John's family was staying at a hotel in the city and after they got settled in the three women got ready to shop. The wedding was only a week away and John's father was on business but would arrive the day before the ceremony. Kess' family, the Velascos, would arrive the day before as well and she was looking forward to seeing them. Ferdinand had agreed to walk her down the aisle as her father.

The jewelry shopping did not take long, Kess knew exactly what she wanted. So she spent the rest of the day following Holly and Anita as they looked for dresses for the occasion and other accessories. Kesskallome had that time to day dream about what her life would be like after she got married. She would be part of a real family and have her own last name, not one she adopted from the family that took care of her. She would always love the Velascos as her family but there was something different about being married. _I may even start my own some day,_ she thought shyly about having children. Kess had never been a kid person and she hadn't thought much about being a mother but with her wedding looming in the near future the thought had been on her mind.

"They'd be mutants that's for sure," she told herself later that evening as she sat in front of her vanity and brushed her hair before bed. That brought Kess' thoughts back to her own mother and she wondered where she was at that moment and what she would think if she knew her daughter was about to marry the heir to a music empire who was also a mutant.

"Are you going to dress Horus up in a little tux and have him go down the aisle with you?" Jubilee laughed as she zipped up her friend's dress.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone would just love that," Kess giggled nervously. It was the morning of her wedding and her stomach was in knots. Horus was the snake she had brought back from Egypt over Christmas and he lay curled up on the coffee table watching her intently. "John has to sleep every night in here, knowing he's in some corner, hiding and waiting."

"Isn't it funny how these men just let us do whatever we want?" Jamie spoke up, "I think I have more muddy boots and dirty tees lying around the room than Pete."

"That's because you two are a match made in Car Heaven," Jubilee laughed.

The bridesmaids were in their dresses already each the same dark purple with pearl accents. Their shoes were simple, open toed pumps in an opal color with silver detailing around the rim. Ali was out on the balcony smoking while the others helped get things together. John's sister Holly was sipping champagne while her mother finished putting on her make up in the same room. Anna Velasco, Kess' younger adopted sister, was leaning against Holly, playing with the flowers in her hair and watching her sister with wide eyes.

"Kesskallome you look so pretty," she said with awe.

"Thank you Anna," the bride blushed. She realized Maria wasn't in the room and found out that she was downstairs doing something that was supposed to be a secret.

"She's right, you look absolutely beautiful darling," Anita embraced her soon-to-be daughter-in-law after she had finished pinning up her long blonde hair. "Oh I am so happy to make you an official part of our family, you've been my other daughter for years now."

"Thank you Anita," Kess hugged her back, holding in the tears of joy she wanted to shed, "You don't how blessed that makes me feel."

"It's mutual dear," she smiled happily, "Come on Holly, let's go find your father. We'll see you girls in the Grove."

"Are we almost ready to go down?" Ali stepped back inside and spritzed herself with some perfume so she didn't smell like smoke.

"Yeah, it starts in twenty minutes," Kess nodded, taking one last look at her reflection. Her make-up was simple letting her natural beauty show through. Dark eyeliner and mascara outlined her eyes with a smoky gold shadow. Her plump lips were pink and her hair fell long and full down her back, the bangs swept to the side. A small, diamond tiara attached her long veil to her head and she would pull it over her face just before she started down the aisle. In her mirror's image she saw herself but also a bit of her mother the way she looked when she was young and Kesskallome was a child.

"Ready?" Jubilee whispered, not wanting to disturb Kess' time with her own thoughts.

"Yeah," the Egyptian nodded, "Let's go."

John stood in the Oak Grove, under one of the large, ancient trees that provided shade for the guests. Every minute seemed to take a lifetime and his heart was pounding so loud he was sure everyone could hear it. He wasn't nervous but excited beyond belief. _This is the day she finally becomes mine forever_, he told himself, taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach. His friend David from Los Angeles had flown in to be one of his groomsmen as well as Peter and Christian. The night before John had spent in Peter's room, playing video games and trying not to worry about what would happen the next day.

He knew it was almost time for the ceremony to start as everyone was in their seats. John had kept his eyes on the priest and the white lattice trellis that had been set up and decorated with purple orchids as Kess had asked for. He took a moment to appreciate all the planning his fiancé had done for the wedding. A white runner made a path between the two sections of chairs where all their friends and family sat, waiting to see them confirm their love. White roses had been tied to the aisle chairs with purple ribbon rimmed with gold. Tiny lights had been strung in the tree to give it a romantic, almost fairytale feeling in the setting sun.

Finally John let his gaze settle on the people that were their guests. He spotted his own parents in the first row. His father's subtle smile let John know he was proud of his son. His mother dabbed at her eyes now and then and he knew just how happy and touched she was that John had found someone like Kess to spend his life with. There was much more gray in her hair than he remembered and he knew she must also be feeling nostalgic. Holly sat in her chair looking too old to be his little sister. Her bright eyes and golden hair made her look angelic and he knew that this was her first break from college.

The Californian groom let his eyes wander across the aisle to Kess' family. Maria Velasco sat in her seat, two empty ones beside her for her daughter and husband. Ferdinand was walking his adopted daughter down the aisle and Anna had been chosen to be the flower girl. She was a little older but still young enough to play the part for her sister. Maria wavy black hair fell around her shoulders as she looked affectionately at John, they shared a smile knowing how happy they both were on that day. Next to Maria sat someone who John did not know but something about her looked familiar. He couldn't put his finger on where he may have seen her before but at that moment music started to play and his eyes focused to the end of the runner.

Jubilee appeared first, followed by Jamie and then Ali, walking slowly towards the trellis where they took their spots, standing opposite him at an angle. They each held small bouquets of pale lavender roses and Jamie shot him a reassuring grin. Next Anna walked down the runner, dropping rose petals of dark purple across the runner. After Anna went to sit with her mother Ferdinand and Kesskallome stepped from behind the trees and large bushes that had blocked them from his view.

In an instant John's breath was taken away when he saw Kesskallome. Her dress outlined her curves and fell gracefully over her body. She truly looked like an ancient queen that had stepped out of the pages of history. Her face was obscured by her veil but he could tell that her long hair was straight and loose down her back just as he had hoped it would be. Ferdinand caught his eye and smiled, obviously approving of the reaction John was having to his bride.

Kess forced herself to focus on putting one foot in front of the other as she walked with her father. His arm was warm and comforting and she knew she would treasure this day forever, wanting the seconds to drag on as long as they could. When she saw John standing there, waiting for her, her heart wanted to burst with love, happiness and excitement. His blond hair fell over his ears and the back of his neck, styled but still looking playful. John's blue eyes shone brighter than anything she had ever seen and his smile was white and wide. She knew that there was no one else on the planet that could ever make her as happy as he did. Their love was deep and more a part of Kess' life than anything else. She depended on him and he supported her through everything they had ever been through.

At the end of the runner they came to a stop and Ferdinand squeezed her hand, turning her to face him. "I'm so happy for you on this day Kess. John is a good man but you know you'll always be my little girl."

"Thank you Dad," she choked out, trying not to cry. She felt a bittersweet love for the adopted father she had not gotten to see as much as she had wanted to.

Ferdinand nodded to John who stepped closer and took Kess' hand as Ferdinand took his seat next to his wife. "Hi," the sandy-haired groom whispered.

"Hi," Kess smiled and bit her lip.

As they took their places the priest gave them each a comforting look and opened his book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two young people. Marriage is an important and beautiful sacrament. Kesskallome and John have chosen to write their own vows to honor this and they will recite them at this time."

Holding her hands John looked deeply into Kess' eyes. "Kess from the first moment I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman on the planet and I still believe that's true. Through the hardest struggles I've seen you stay strong and that's what I love about you. Your perseverance, dedication and passion. I love all the things we share and I can't wait to discover more about you, and myself, together. You are everything I could ever want. I love you Kesskallome and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kess sniffled softly and cursed the tear that ran down her cheek. John's words touched her deep and she took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke. "John you've supported me from the very beginning. When I was cold and down on myself you still saw something inside me that was worth fighting for. I don't know where I would be today without you, but I know I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. You're the smartest, most talented man I have ever met and I know that no matter what you will always be there for me just like I will always be there for you. You're everything to me John, I love you so much."

"Beautiful," nodded the priest, "Alright, does the best man have the rings?" Christian stepped forward and handed the wedding bands to the priest who gave the first to Kesskallome. "Kesskallome Velasco do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she smiled and with a trembling hand put the ring on John's finger.

"And do you John Devereaux take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he slipped the platinum band on her finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

With his lop-sided grin John pulled Kess close and flipped the veil over her head. He leaned in close and kissed her softly until she wrapped her arms around his neck and bent her backwards earning a whistle from Christian and applause from their guests. John took her hand and they hurried down the aisle all smiles and rosy cheeks. The air was cool and swirled around them with all the pleasant atmosphere of fall.

Inside the ballroom the tables were covered in white satin tablecloths with violet runners. In the center of the tables was an antique looking gold lantern that hung from a delicately curved arm. Surrounding the lanterns there were small bowls of water with a purple lotus flower floating in the center and between them were small, gold tea candles. It was a festive display without looking overdone. Guests started to enjoy the meals that were brought to them on white plates with swirling gold detailing on the edge. They sat on gold platters that reminded one of an ancient depiction of the sun. Red wine was served in gold rimmed goblets and everyone was laughing and talking as the wedding party took their seats at the main table, in the corner stood another small table with the towering wedding cake on top. The cake was pure white and four tiers tall, gold detailing looked like intricate lace covering the entire confectionary masterpiece. Each tier was rimmed in purple fondant shaped like ribbon as well as edible violet lotus flowers. Kess had been ecstatic when the baker understood her vision and was able to recreate it perfectly.

"I can't believe how beautiful you look," John stole a kiss from Kess after their pictures had been taken. In the Oak Grove a photographer had captured their love on film and neither could wait to see their photos.

"You look so handsome honey," she cooed, starting to feel like she wanted to cry again, "Oh thank God for waterproof mascara. I'm sorry." Kess wiped her eyes with a napkin and laughed softly.

"Don't apologize," he grinned and caressed her face, "I love you."

"I love you too John, this is the happiest day of my life."

After everyone had started eating Christian stood so he could give his speech as the best man. "Everyone knows I'm not one for the mic so this won't be long," he started with a bashful grin and everyone laughed. "I've known both of these kids for quite a while now as friends, as teammates and as bandmates. They've seen me at my best and my worst and I've seen them in the same way, but never have I seen two people who were more of a perfect match than John and Kess. Even when they're fighting they're getting along better than the rest of us." The guests snickered again and Jubilee nodded emphatically. "Few couples on the planet ever get a taste of the real thing, but these two got the entire cake. There's no question about their future."

"Or how good looking their babies are gonna be," Jamie called out earning more laughter.

"Exactly," Christian gave a short bow to his friend, "So we don't really need to but let's wish them all the best. You got a good woman bud." He raised his glass of champagne to John who returned his gesture as everyone started to clap. Kess beamed and rubbed her new husband's hand affectionately.

As the reception went on Maria Velasco went to see Kesskallome, not having had a chance to talk to her since that morning. "Kesskallome," she hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you could be here Maria, thank you," she embraced her adopted mother. Kess may not have lived with Maria for long but she looked up to her like the mentor and guide she had never had in a mother.

"You're practically my daughter, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Oh Maria, I am your daughter."

"Almost," she smiled with hint of sadness and stepped aside.

Kesskallome saw a face she had only seen in her dreams for over ten years. The straight black hair was the same and her dark brown eyes were unmistakable. The only thing that seemed to have changed was the addition of a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. "Mother?" Kess mouthed in barely a whisper as Kesi Bakhoum approached the table looking at John's astonished expression and then her daughter's.

"When I heard about the engagement, I thought she might want to be here," Maria put a hand on Kesi's shoulder when no one else had spoken. "I apologize if this was a bad idea Kesskallome, but you are her only daughter and she is your real mother."

Kess was speechless, she didn't know how to react as a million things went through her mind. She wanted to run or cry but part of her felt empty as well. This was not the surprise she had been expecting on her wedding day and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Her hand searched for John's under the table and she felt a sensation of relief when he put his arm across her shoulders.

John knew Kess needed him in this moment. He would always be there just as he had been but had not expected to have to deal with her mother on their wedding day. _She did come all this way though,_ he thought to himself, still in shock. With everyone waiting for something to happen John knew he needed to be the catalyst. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Bakhoum," he stood and put out his hand to her. He felt resentment boil inside of him, remembering all the times Kess had cried into his shoulder or confided in him about her mother, but he suppressed it. _If this is a gesture of peace from her, I know Kess needs the closure._

"Hello," Kesi took his hand, speaking with a heavy accent, "You're very handsome." Her eyes drifted over to her daughter who was still silent, watching her interact with John.

"Thank you," he sat back down and rubbed his new wife's shoulder, trying to be comforting and supportive.

Kesi's gaze rested back on her daughter. Kess looked a lot like her mother but with slightly more regal features. Their eyes both held the same distrustful, skeptical look however. Kesskallome had never expected to actually meet her mother again and had too many memories floating to the surface, while Kesi was in a room full of strangers at an event where she was pretty sure no one would welcome her. "You've grown up to be very beautiful," Kesi made the first move.

"Thanks," Kess replied, sounding strained to her own ears.

A few minutes of silence that felt like hours passed until Kesi spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," the new bride answered. Out of everyone that had heard her speak Kess was the most shocked to hear herself say that phrase. However, somehow inside it felt right. She had changed so much as a person since she had seen her mother last that it felt like lifetimes ago. Kess realized that she had actually gotten past the hate and sadness she had felt, as well as the longing. _I'm finally the one in control_, she exhaled deeply.

"Thank you," Kesi nodded, her gaze flickering to the rest of the table where Jamie and Jubilee were staring with open mouths.

"Alright, we'll leave you two for a bit," Maria guided Kesi away from the table and back to their seats as others came to congratulate the couple.

"I can't believe she's here," Kess murmured.

"Me either baby, but you did good," John kissed her cheek, "Maybe this is a beginning of a new era for you."

"Of course it is," she turned to look at him lovingly, "It's the beginning of my new life as Kesskallome Devereaux."

A few minutes later they were motioned to leave the table and head to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The song John had chosen to have them play was "Still the One", slightly more upbeat than the usual slow love song and he knew it would make Kess happy.

After the dance the couple went around to the tables to thank their guests for attending and then returned to the high table. Ororo joined them only a moment later. "It was a lovely ceremony, I couldn't be happier for you," she hugged Kess then John, two people she had become very close to.

"Thanks Ororo, for everything you've done. I owe this moment as much to you as to John," Kess told her sincerely.

"I'll settle for your happiness as payment then," the African beauty laughed, "And I met your mother Kesskallome. You look just like her."

"I know," Kess nodded, still feeling unsure of her mother's presence, "I think I'm glad she's here. Closure and all you know?"

"I think it's good too, very good." Ororo moved Kess' long bangs to the side and smiled at her affectionately, she had been so happy to see Kesskallome's life come full circle. Where she had once been alone and without any family, she now had one to call her own.

"Everything was amazing," Jamie told her best friend when she finally got some time with her. John was talking to his parents and Ferdinand Velasco.

"Are you wishing you had done the same thing?" Jubilee asked the Canadian mutant.

"Nah, the Hawaii thing was perfect for me and Pete, but John and Kess definitely deserved this party," she grinned.

"Yeah we did, and I owe it to you guys for helping me every step," Kess thanked her bridesmaids, "You're the best friends I could have ever wished for."

"And we feel the same about you sis," Jamie beamed.

The reception lasted late into the evening but Kess and John finally got away and up to their room. John set his jacket on the chair and kicked off his shoes while he undid his tie. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. "You look so beautiful I almost don't want you to take that dress off," he smirked, trying to make her feel more at ease.

Kess was nervous but excited about their first night together. She liked to use her sexuality to tease John a lot but this would be the first time for both of them and she wouldn't be just teasing him anymore. "Oh believe me, you want me to," she winked as she undid the zipper of her dress, letting it fall to the ground so he could see her in just her white lingerie.

John's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face as he saw what was in store. "Oh Kess, did I tell you I love you yet today? Because I'm about to show you."

"I can't wait," she walked towards him where he was sitting on their bed. Her tone was low and her look was sultry, her plump pink lips daring him to make a move.

The day after the wedding Kess woke up feeling happier and more refreshed than she ever had. They had decided not to take a honeymoon until December because of their classes, but John had already booked their trip to the Grecian coast and Kess couldn't wait. John had woken up earlier and was having breakfast with his father in the city before he had to leave for work again. Kess showered and dressed in the emerald halter dress she had bought when she'd gone into the city with Jamie and her friends before Jamie's first mission. The Velascos were staying in an empty room and Xavier had also given her mother a place to stay as well. Kess went to that room.

She knocked once and Kesi answered, inviting her in. Kess wasn't sure what to say but she knew she had to see her mother. "I have to know," she began, looking outside at the oak grove where she had become Mrs. Devereaux, "Did you try to find me at all after I left?"

Kesi was silent for a few minutes then answered, "Not immediately," she said honestly, "A few months later though, I did. I thought maybe Khepri had taken you to live in the city but I never heard any word from my sister. I can't say I wanted to get you back, but I did want to know what happened."

"Did you ever want me back at all?" Kess was afraid to ask these questions, but she needed the answers if she was going to put it all behind her.

Kesi sat down on the bed and folded her hands in her lap, she was much less volatile than she used be. "Two years ago Khepri sent me a letter, she told me everything that happened and where you were. I didn't believe it at first but a few months later I was able to do some research and I learned about this school. It made me think that if the rest of the world accepted you…maybe I should too. When Maria contacted me two months ago I wasn't sure if I should come, but…I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize."

Kess took a deep breath, feeling the urge to break into tears. Her entire body felt numb. "Did you miss me?" She had repeated that question in her head a million times, wondering whether or not the woman that had given birth to her and then rejected her had ever missed her.

"Yes, even though I know I don't deserve to have your forgiveness I did miss you. It's true what those American songs say, you don't know what you have until it's gone."

Kesskallome nodded and approached her mother, the two were the same height now. It was awkward but Kess put her arms around Kesi's neck and hugged her, Kesi doing the same. "Well now you've seen me. I'm sure if you want the Professor will help you find a place to live here and if you want to go back to Egypt, then we can still stay in touch."

"I will return to Cairo tomorrow, but I was thinking about moving here permanently. I will talk to this, Professor, about that. He asked me to have lunch with him today."

"Good, well, I'll see you later," Kess turned to leave, shutting the door behind her and taking a deep breath.

Though they were not going on their honeymoon just yet John and Kess chose to spend the weekend of their wedding together in their room, as almost a mini honeymoon. They would return to their routine on Monday and Kess was looking forward to having her youngest music students call her "Mrs. Devereaux" instead of "Miss Velasco."

"I love you Kess," John brushed her hair back from her face as they lay in bed that afternoon, the covers pulled up over their bodies. "Nothing has ever meant more to me than you do, and nothing ever will."

"I love you too John," she kissed him softly, "You're my love story, my everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me either babe," he kissed her temple and pulled her back on top of him.

A few months later the recently wedded pair had returned from their honeymoon in Greece. They had both graduated from college and John took a full time role in his father's company. They had moved to a different room where John could have an office for his work as well as an extra bedroom that they used for their music. Kess could record and process her own guitar and piano solos as well as anything they did as a group, Jamie and Peter still making an appearance now and then.

Her mother had returned to Cairo but accepted Charles' invitation to make New York her home. As she had told Kess just before she left, Egypt no longer held a place for Kesi in its heart and she had decided that it did not have to be too late for her to change.

It was mid-summer and Kess was putting together a lesson plan for the classes she would start teaching in August. She was excited, it was a dream come true for her.

"So you've been a student and you've been my student before so you should have a good idea of how things work. You are going to have troublemakers, it's a fact. But don't let them get to you, you just keep them in line and you'll be fine. I have complete confidence in you Kess. I'm so privileged that you are taking up the noble profession of teaching. Molding young minds is the most fulfilling thing I have ever done, I love sharing my passion with others," Julian told her one afternoon while they met to go over strategies. Julian was going to start teaching some painting and drawing classes while Kess took over the majority of the music classes. She had gotten her degree in Music Management with a minor in Education and the Professor thought she was prepared to become a full time teacher.

"Thanks Julian," the Egyptian smirked, "I'm sure it'll be rough the first few weeks but I'm hoping that things will smooth out as I get some practice."

"They will, they definitely will," he nodded vigorously, "Alright girl, I'll see you in the teacher's lounge." Julian had made a plan to go backpacking through Europe for a few weeks with his friend from Radio City Music Hall and wouldn't be back in town until just before school started.

Kess went back to her room to make dinner for John and herself in their kitchenette before meeting Jamie for a training session.

"Finish reading the chapter tonight and Monday we will discuss the trends in 1950s electric guitar solos," Kesskallome wrote the pages on the board for her students to copy down. "Have a good Friday everyone." She packed up her papers and books as the students did the same and went up to her suite where John was still working in his office.

"How was your first week as a Xavier Institute Teacher?" he asked with a grin as she put down her bag.

"It was actually amazing," she giggled, "I never thought I would end up at the front of a classroom but I really feel like I'm in the right place. Everything in my life right now is exactly as it should be. I wouldn't change a single thing." The Egyptian wife went to their kitchenette where she poured spaghetti sauce into a pot and turned on the stovetop.

"Not even the fact that your mom lives on the grounds?" he raised an eyebrow. Kesi had moved back to New York the week before and Kesskallome had not really shown much of a reaction. John was worried she was keeping it inside as she so often did but with all the commotion of her new job and the school year they had not found much time to talk.

"Nope, not even that," she told him confidently, with a smile, "I was thinking of having her to dinner tonight. Is that ok with you?"

"Do you think you might be taking stuff a little fast with her?" John was wary of the situation. He wanted Kess to have closure with her parental issues but he mostly wished Kesi would just disappear again.

"Possibly, but it's just one dinner and I want her to get to know you better. Don't worry babe, I'm not trying to reconnect with her, I just want to show her how wrong she was," Kesskallome explained, "Believe me, I haven't just forgotten about everything she did, but I have forgiven her for it."

"Well then you may be a better person than I am Kess," John smiled, trying to trust in what she said.

"I don't know if I'd go that far," she smirked and continued cooking while he finished up an offer for a new musician.

For their first wedding anniversary John was in Bosnia on a mission, attempting to smuggle a group of mutants out of the country and into a safer territory. He returned two days after their anniversary and they chose to go to the Fall Festival in Midtown just as they did for their first date. John put his arm around his wife as they roamed through the pumpkin patches with hot chocolate in Styrofoam cups. They reminisced about what it was like when they first started dating and how Midtown still looked the same as it always had.

"Alright, before it gets too dark I want you to be able to see what I got you," he sat down at a picnic table while a father chased his daughter past them. He took out a small box and opened it for her.

Kess cooed softly as she pulled out a sparkling silver necklace. The charm was a heart locket that had been intricately carved with designs of vines and flowers. She opened the locket and inside was an engraving that read "October 17, 2011. The day our life began. Love always, John".

"Oh sweetheart it's beautiful!" she kissed him and wrapped her warm arms around his neck, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Kess," he grinned, "And it's true, that's the day my life started."

"Mine too. Ok, now I have to give you yours. Close your eyes," Kess directed, "And put out your hand."

John did as he was told and he felt her place something small and light in his palm. He opened his eyes and looked down at a purple pacifier. "What…?" John looked at his wife in confusion, but she just grinned and a tear ran down her cheek. All of a sudden realization hit him like a brick. "I'm going to be a father?" he whispered with his eyes wide.

"Mhm," she replied, smile growing even wider, "Yes you are."

"Oh Kess," John jumped up and pulled her into his arms, "Oh this is the greatest news ever! I can't believe it!"

Kesskallome beamed as he twirled her around. She had found out only a week before and when she had gone to the doctor while John was in Bosnia she learned she was about a month along. _This is my chance to right all the wrongs in my youth. It's my turn to be the best mother I can be._ "So you're happy about this?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm happy about it," the Californian grinned widely. His blue eyes were alive with excitement and love as they went back to the Institute to figure out how to make their announcement.

"No one else knows, not even Jubilee," she explained, "I don't know how to tell people."

"Let's go out to dinner tomorrow night, we can invite everyone that's important and make the announcement then," he was still smiling wider than Kess thought possible. "Tonight we can call my parents and yours."

"Alright, I'll get the webcam set up," she agreed, "You make a reservation for tomorrow."

When the pair told John's parents that they were going to be grandparents Anita burst into tears of joy. Jean-Paul's look of pride was enough for John to know how he felt and his sister was instantly in 'New Aunt Mode', wanting to pick out toys and bedding and baby clothes even though they did not know the sex yet.

Alternately Maria Velasco reacted with a smile that matched John's, pressing her hands over her heart and saying a prayer of thanks. Ferdinand wished the couple luck and promised to be there for the birth.

The next night they all went to Longbeach, an upscale seafood restaurant in the city. John had rented a private room so they could all eat in peace without having to worry about the rest of the diners. After everyone had gotten half way through their entrée he stood up with Kess to speak. "We really wanted to thank you all for being here, a year after you stood with us as we got married," he began, "You've all been a part of this relationship and neither of us would be the people we are today if it wasn't for all of you."

"Which is why it gives us great pleasure to share our lives with you, our ups and our downs, our losses and our surprises," Kess held her husband's hand.

"And that's why we wanted you all to be here when we announced the addition to our little family," he finished, "In about eight months it won't be just the two of us anymore."

"Oh my God you're going to be a mother!" Jubilee jumped up from her chair next to Kess and gave her friend a tight, long hug. "We're going to be aunts!" she turned to Jamie.

Their friends congratulated them and hugs were shared all around. Ororo was touched especially, having known Kess since her first day with the Institute and being witness to all the changes in her life.

"You're going to be an amazing mother," the African beauty told Kess as they left the restaurant, "I know you will."

"Thanks," Kess started to tear up, "I've been trying to figure out how to tell _my_mother since I first found out."

"Have you seen her much since she's been here? She's been working with the agricultural classes you know."

"Yeah that's what I heard, John and I had dinner with her a few months ago but I haven't made much of an effort since then."

"Well don't stress over it, just tell her about the baby and take her reaction with a grain of salt, but I think you might be pleasantly surprised. I've been having a conversation with her almost every day and I think she may have made quite a change. Just like you," Ororo smiled.

"Maybe maturation runs in the family then," the Egyptian smirked, "Alright, take care Ororo, thank you for coming out tonight."

"You know I'll always be there."

The next day Kess coaxed John in to visiting her mother's suite with her. Kesi lived away from the main school in a small building that had been used for storage, out by the vegetable gardens. There was water for her to do laundry, because she insisted on washing everything by hand, as well as a small stove and running water. Kesi had made a great leap by agreeing to live on American soil but had not given up some of her other habits. Every morning she woke up with the sun and prayed to the statues of the ancient deities she had next to her bed.

"Mother?" Kess knocked on the door, "Can we speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, come in," Kesi called.

Kesskallome pushed open the door, feeling her confidence begin to falter. She wasn't afraid to tell her mother she was pregnant but she was afraid of her reaction. Things had been awkwardly civil, though Kess had not seen much of her mother in the months she had been living at the Institute. _She appears to understand what mutants are and that she was wrong about me, but you know what they say about old dogs and new tricks_, Kess worried silently.

"Can I help you?" Kesi questioned when Kess didn't say anything.

John preferred not to be around Kess' mother, he still held a great deal of resentment towards her, but he knew he had to be the support for his wife. "We have something we wanted to tell you Kesi," he started, "Would you like to Kess?"

Nodding Kess took a deep breath, "I'm going to have a baby Mother, we are going to be parents." Kess expected to hear her go on a tirade about how they were procreating in sin or creating another monster.

"Here, you must keep this with you at all times," Kesi handed her a small object, "Be sure to drink lots of milk too."

"Ok, thank you," she nodded, "Alright, I will see you soon."

Back in their suite Kess started chopping up chicken to make for dinner. John watched her from the table where he was still doing work. "What did she give you?"

Kess placed the object on the table for him to see, "It's a statue of the goddess Hathor. She's a goddess of motherhood and childbirth."

"I think I remember reading that," he nodded and picked up the intricately carved likeness, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it's been in our family a long time I think," Kess watched her husband, "I remember seeing it when I was a little girl. I would always say prayers to it that Hathor would help my mother, kind of funny to see her give it to me."

"I think in her own way she's trying to show you that she's happy for you," John concluded, "Take her with you to the doctor the next time you go. You can bring Jamie too, to keep the situation less awkward."

"Maybe," Kess nodded, "Maybe."

Eight months later Kesskallome lay in her hospital bed, pushing and sweating as John held her hand and Jamie tried to be as supportive as possible. June 15th she welcomed her first child, a daughter, into her arms. When Kess saw the baby's face and tiny hand reaching out for hers, she broke down in tears.

"She's beautiful," John kissed his wife and touched the thin, black hair on his daughter's head, "She's absolutely perfect."

Kesskallome was speechless and didn't want to let the nurse take her baby so she could be bathed while Kess had some time to recuperate. "Stay with her," she told John. After love her second reaction to her daughter had been protectiveness and Kess knew she never wanted to let the baby out of her sight.

"So did you choose a name?" Jamie asked as she gave Kesskallome a glass of water.

"Aminah Sekhmet Devereaux," Kess smiled and brushed her hair back.

"What's Sekhment mean?"

"'She who is powerful', it's the name of an ancient warrior goddess. And Aminah means trustworthy and honest," the Egyptian explained.

At that moment Jubilee entered the room with Kess' mother and Ororo. "Oh my God, you are the only person who could have just given birth and still look gorgeous, you're barely even sweating," the Chinese mutant raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Thanks," Kess laughed.

"So? Where is she, we want to meet her!"

John returned with the baby in his arms and sat on the bed next to Kess who took her. "Guys, meet Aminah," she pulled back the blanket so they could see the face of her daughter. It was already obvious that she took after Kess with dark hair, eye lashes and a nose that could have been a miniature version of her mother's, but her eyes were light blue just like her father. Aminah looked around the room at the faces of the people who were staring at her and Kess knew that she carried the mutant gene somehow. _Hopefully she'll be more like her father than me though_, the new mother thought to herself with a grin.

Later that day John had gone to get some food for himself and Kess and Jamie was alone with her half-sister and Kess' mother who sat silently in the corner. "This baby has life made, with parents as good looking as you and John she can just coast through life."

"She better not," Kess laughed, "I want her to outdo even John in the brains department."

"If that's even possible," Jamie giggled.

"So hey, I wanted to ask you something," Kess got more comfortable, still holding Aminah close to her chest. "As my half-sister would you and Peter like to be Aminah's godparents?"

"Are you serious?" Jamie's eyes went wide and her smile did the same, "Of course! Oh man Kess, we are going to spoil your baby rotten!"

Kess laughed aloud happily, "Good that's what I was hoping for."

The second night in the hospital Kess couldn't sleep, not wanting to let Aminah out of her arms. John snored in the bed next to hers while her mother sat in the chair as she had since she had arrived the day before.

"You don't have to stay you know, we'll be home tomorrow," Kess whispered.

"I'll stay," Kesi said simply, fingering a necklace that hung from her neck.

"What's that?" Kess nodded towards the jewelry.

Kesi stood and dangled it in front of her daughter. "Tawaret."

The charm was a picture of the Egyptian goddess pressed into a piece of gold, it looked extremely old and well worn. "For the birth?"

"Yes," Kesi nodded, "And you stayed safe."

"I did," Kess realized that her mother had shown her apology and love in her way. By staying with Kess and praying to the ancient goddesses she believed she was ensuring a safe passage for her granddaughter into the world. "Do you want to hold her?" Kess lifted Aminah up so her mother could take her.

The baby was sleeping and cooed gently as Kesi took her into her arms, looking down at the face of her granddaughter. For the first time since she had moved to New York Kesi smiled and it was not lost on Kesskallome. "She's beautiful," Kesi rocked the baby gently in her arms, "She looks just like you."

"How does it feel to be a grandmother?"

"It feels good," Kesi murmured, "I'm glad I could be here for this."

"So am I," Kess smiled softly.

When they took Aminah home they had many visitors come to see her. John's parents flew in the next week as well as the Velascos. Ferdinand had been unable to get away from work and the baby had been born a week early, albeit completely healthy. Jamie and Peter took instantly to their duties as godparents. They had already helped Kess move the music equipment out of their extra room and into John's office so they could set up for the baby before she had been born. The new parents had been talking about building a home on the Institute's property so they could stay close but have room for their family, but nothing had been set in stone yet.

Kesi spent almost every day in Kess' suite with her and the baby while John worked in his office, taking as much time as he could to help out with changing diapers and giving baths. Kesskallome had not been sure how she would be as a mother. _I won't be the worst mother ever at least_, she had told herself with a smirk, remembering her childhood with much less animosity than she used to.

"Do you think your mom is trying to make up for how she treated you?" John asked one night as he and Kess got in bed. Aminah was an absolute angel and slept soundly through most nights, letting the parents get their rest as well.

"Because of all the time she spends here with us? Yeah, probably," Kess agreed thoughtfully, "I like it though, I never thought there would be closure or a reconciling with her. I mostly just wrote her off, but now it seems like things might have actually turned around."

"It's funny how stuff turns out isn't it?" John pulled her onto his chest and pet her silky black hair. Kess had made sure that pregnancy wouldn't affect her body and thanked her mutation for keeping her skin stretch mark-free. She had already lost most of the baby weight as well and continued to eat healthy and train as often as she could. Kesi watched the baby for a few hours in the afternoon while she went to the Danger Room and had agreed that she would watch Aminah during the day while Kess was teaching.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean your mother you always hated and resented and you loved and adored your aunt right?" John thought out loud, "But here you are spending the days with your mother, taking care of our daughter, while you aunt is in prison and you two have absolutely no contact. When you were a child would you ever have expected the future to turn out this way?"

"Nope, not in a million years," Kess shook her head, "But I wouldn't change it at all. Not even my childhood. If it hadn't been for the things I learned then I never would have met you and I wouldn't have Aminah and I couldn't live without the two of you."

"I think that's a mutual feeling babe," he grinned and kissed her, "Goodnight Kess, I love you so much."

"I love you too John, thank you for giving me the family I always wanted," she settled her head on his chest.

"Anything for you Medusa," he smirked.


	18. Storm Minichapter

**A New Home**

**Day in the Life of a History Professor**

Ororo's alarm went off at 6AM on the dot. She rolled over and shut it off with a sigh. "At least it's Friday," she told herself and sat up. Things at the Institute were finally calming down after a year that seemed like it would never end_. But things have been going really well too,_ she talked to herself while she went back and forth with Jean in a morning sparring session, _And now I have little Aminah to spoil rotten_.

"Good workout Storm," Jean handed her a bottle of water and wiped sweat off her own forehead, "Every time I think I'm getting the best of you, you come back with something I'm not expecting at all."

"Now you know how I feel when we're in the Danger Room," she laughed, a light and happy sound, "That's why I like working with you, you never let me get comfortable."

"I do what I can, God knows I have to get creative when Logan is barking in my ear." The women walked back to their wing of the Mansion to shower. It was not as lonely there any more with Peter and Jamie in their suite as well as John and Kess with the new baby.

"Yeah he can be a task master, but he has performed some miracles with the students."

"That's for sure, I swear I don't know how Jubilee would have gotten as good as she did without him."

"Some people need that constant push," Ororo shrugged, "I think that's what makes us so successful as teachers, we adapt, we each have our own style."

"Well your style puts most of us to shame," Jean smirked, "I don't think I can go shopping with you again, my budget hasn't taken a hit like that in a long time."

"It's the beginning of spring!" Ororo smiled, "Time to update the wardrobe, you know that."

"Still, it might be easier if we went to slightly less high end stores."

"Alright, maybe for summer shopping then, I'll consider it."

Jean beamed, "Ok, well I'll see you at lunch, good luck with your students today."

"Thanks, there's nothing like a Friday class to make them fall asleep in their chairs."

"Oh they love you Ororo. And remember, it's not just Friday for them."

"I know, I'm going to have dinner with Kess, Jamie and Kesi, then steal the baby for a little bit."

"You are the best auntie that little girl could ask for."

"I know, I was just thinking this morning about how I can spoil her."

"I keep wondering what her mutation is going to be. You would think with Kess as her mother that she would have manifested by now."

"Maybe, but the science is still so new, there's just no way to tell."

"You're right," Jean checked her watch, "Oh, I gotta go, I'm going to be late for my class."

"Now I need everyone to do the end of chapter questions, read Chapter 4, and start thinking about

what you want to write about for your final research paper. I know it's still early, we aren't even to midterms yet, but the sooner we get started the easier it will be and hopefully…" she let the word linger over her students, "No one will be trying to write it the night before. Don't disappoint me guys." The students laughed and Ororo smiled. Most of her students were good about their homework but some needed help and guidance to get it done in time. And there were always new students that needed help adapting to the change.

"Ms. Munroe?"

Ororo heard someone call her name timidly and she looked up from her desk to see Sonny, a new student, standing in the doorway. "Yes Sonny how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know what assignments you wanted me to do," Sonny sat down at one of the desks in the front row. It was the lunch hour so there was no rush. "Is it just the things that are being assigned now or the stuff from the beginning of the semester too?" Sonny was in one of Ororo's college courses on the American Revolutionary War. She was twenty-one years old but had the innocence of a child, it was actually an endearing quality though and people had already been drawn to Sonny.

"Good question," Ororo searched through her desk, "What I have here is something that I use for new students a lot. It's a general packet with readings and questions. It's still pretty early in the semester so you aren't far behind. Do the first two sections by… say next Tuesday? And just keep up with the other things we are doing in class and you should be fine."

"Ok great," Sonny smiled, "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, and will I see you in the training session Monday?"

"You bet Ms. Monroe."

"Excellent. Have a good day Sonny."

"You too," the student left the room.

"And now it's time for me to get some food," Ororo put away her lesson book and headed down the hall to the kitchen where the other teachers had gathered.

"There you are," Kesskallome smiled when Ororo sat down next to her, Jamie and Jean.

"I was working with one of the new students, Sonny, she's in my upper courses."

"I know her, she's in the auto seminar," Jamie piped up. Jamie had graduated and was working with Scott on teaching the auto and mechanics classes. She did most of the high-school courses and one of the college ones.

"She has a _beautiful_ voice," Kess nodded, "It's ethereal."

"Oh is she in your music class?" Jean asked.

"Yep, she can play the piano well too."

"She's a bright girl, but you know what makes me laugh," Ororo smirked and pointed at Kess and Jamie, "Is you two talking about her like she's a kid. She's only two years younger than you."

"I guess that's what teaching has done to us," Jamie wore one of her sly smiles, "Aged us so much, I don't know how you guys deal with it."

"You're such a bitch," Ororo laughed.

Ororo's afternoon session was going just fine until Lee's powers started to act up. Lee was a young student, only fourteen years old and his telekinesis was still developing. She was mid-word when a shelf of books flew across the room and students started shouting and diving under their desks.

"Oh Lord," Ororo ducked a pencil that had turned into a missile. "Lee, I need you to take a few deep breaths alright?" she called from beneath her desk.

"I'm sorry Ms. Munroe!" Lee held his head in his hands as things tumbled through the air around him.

"Breathe Lee!" she shouted.

"Oh, oh right!" Lee tried to calm himself and the commotion eventually stopped.

"Thank you dear," Ororo stood and smiled, "Ok, now where were we?"

"I can't believe he's so out of control," another student whispered to her friend.

Without turning around Ororo responded to her catty comment. "Melissa we do not put down other people in this classroom. Lee has reached Level 6 in the Danger Room, he is the youngest person to have done so. We all have our moments, you don't want to hear someone saying the same thing about you when you have a problem do you?" She turned and eyed the student expectantly. The students loved Ororo but she was never known for being a soft, unresponsive teacher.

"No ma'am," Melissa shook her head and turned to Lee, "Sorry."

Lee nodded, it was clear he was still upset but the apology was helpful.

"Alright, now as I was saying," Ororo went back to her white board.

After classes were over Ororo was tired. Being so active and having to be on top of so many things really wore her out sometimes. "I love it though," she changed into a more casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "I wouldn't trade this life for anything."

"Where are you off to?" Logan passed Ororo in the hall.

"I'm having dinner with Kess, her mother and Jamie out by the lanai. I think Kess is more comfortable around her mother when there are other people there."

"Yeah, Medusa's mom living here is a little strange if you ask me."

"The agricultural students seem to like her," Ororo shrugged, "And I think it's good for Kess. Getting over stuff like that will take a while but there's no way she can avoid it now."

"I guess. Tell Hellsbane not to forget about the virtual training in the morning too. She said she'd help me introduce it to the classes."

"Don't worry Logan, I'm sure Jamie has marked that off on her calendar and been checking off the days leading up," she laughed.

Logan went out to the garage and Ororo heard the familiar sound of his motorcycle start up.

"Ms. Munroe!" someone called from down the hall.

"What's wrong Kelly?" she went to the girl who looked on the verge of tears.

"I didn't make the student council and Kevin broke up with me!" she burst out crying.

"Oh honey, it's going to be alright, here come outside with me."

It took a half an hour of sympathizing and back patting but eventually Kelly realized that she could run for student council next year and that Kevin was not worth her tears.

"Thank you," the student hugged Ororo, "I'll go start on that homework."

"Why don't you go see a movie with some of your friends? Have some fun it's the weekend."

"Ok, Ms. Monroe," Kelly stood and wiped her eyes, "That's a good idea. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

By the time Ororo got outside she knew she was late. They were going to have dinner on the lanai by the pool and she could feel Kesi's eyes on her, waiting for an explanation.

"I am so sorry I'm late," she sat down, "Kelly, one of the sophomore's was having issues."

"A day in the life of a teacher," Jamie smiled happily and bounced Amirah on her knee.

"I am sure you were of great help to her," Kesi pushed some pita slices towards her, "You are a role model to young girls."

Ororo looked at Kess who gave her an understanding expression in return. "I guess I am."

After dinner Ororo stole Aminah and walked her stroller through the gardens she was so fond of. "This is my favorite part of the day," she murmured to the baby who looked up at her with incredibly intelligent eyes. "Between students' problems, training, managing their abilities and then teaching them I don't know how I have any brain cells left for anything else."

A cool wind blew through the garden and she picked the baby up from the stroller and walked with her in her arms. Flowers were blossoming in bright colors, orange, pink, blue and red. Ororo's favorites were the orchids that hung down from some of the trees. Their petals were a delicate, artistic blend of white and purple. She felt accomplished when she looked at them. Because the flower was so fragile it had been hard to grow them at first but eventually she had been able to nurture and care for them enough that they were now permanent fixtures in the garden.

The week was finally over and between all her duties Ororo was thankful for the down time. Amirah held onto her finger, her black wispy hair fluttering in the breeze. Looking into the face of the baby Ororo thought about all the possibilities there were and it reminded her that even when she felt overwhelmed it was for all the right reasons that she did what she did.

Out of nowhere her phone started ringing in her pocket and when she answered she heard Logan's voice on the other end. "Chuck's got a rescue mission for us. Couple of pilots got lost in Africa and we need to get them out. Jet'll be prepped in twenty. See you in the hangar."

"I'll be there," Ororo sighed but smiled and hung up, "Looks like you've got to go back to your mom."

"Be safe Ororo," Kess nuzzled her daughter's head when Storm dropped her off, "There's one more person that needs you here now."

"I'm always safe," Storm grinned, "I'll see you guys when I get back."

Fifteen minutes later she was in her uniform and guiding the Blackbird out of the underground hangar and into the air.


End file.
